Sailor Witches
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: SMHP X and a continuation of my Sailor Rainbow series. The scouts receive tix to the Quidditch World Cup and find out that they're more than just sailor scouts. 33 and final chapter up and well the end I guess!
1. Runaway Trains

**Sailor Witches**

**Ch 1**

**Runaway Trains**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. My characters are Madam Indigo, Lydia, Lucky and my new characters I'll make up for the story.

_Special Thanks: I just want to thank all of you for reading all my stuff and waiting for my new stories while I was gone in England. I especially want to thank Mystical Jade for her help for this story! Cheers, MJ!_

_Note: This story takes place in Goblet of Fire and after Sailor Moon S. It's in HP universe and my made up character, Lydia stars in it from my Sailor Rainbow series. I suggest you read 'Over the Rainbow' 'Promises, Flowers & Farewells' and 'All Hearts Can Melt.' ('Beautiful Dreams is not part of this story so you don't have to read that.) I'm updating them at the moment._

_If you'd rather just go on with this story, I'll start out a good description on Lydia._

A teenage girl with red braided pigtails lay on her back staring at the sky in the pretty green fields of Ireland. Nestled next to her was her orange and white guardian cat, Lucky. Lucky was fast asleep. The girl, Lydia had been the scout of luck, Sailor Rainbow for some time. She spent most of her time searching for the legendary rainbow coins that give her more power and cleaning out haunted houses. The next coin to find was the blue but it was very difficult to find.

Sighing, Lydia closed her eyes. "I've searched everywhere. Where can that blasted coin be?"

Her mind went back to when she found the first one. It was on accident that she found it. It was in a building called the House of Blood. People all said it was haunted because it was so red. Believing that it had evil sprits, Sailor Rainbow went to investigate it.

_Flashback_

Sailor Rainbow shielded her eyes and she looked at the House of Blood, Lucky at her feet. At the top of her braided pigtails were white ribbons with diamond pony holders at the bottom. Her tiara gem and earrings were glistening diamonds. Fastened to her white choker was a shamrock. The top of her fuku was red and her skirt violet, the bows indigo. Green boots reached up to her thighs, ending in a three-humped style like clovers outlined in white. The soles of her boots were thick and sturdy like hiking boots. The three-sectioned sleeves were red, yellow and blue as the primary colors of the spectrum. Those of her cloves were the primary, orange, green and violet. Her locket was a white circle with a shamrock in the middle. Unlike the other sailor scouts, her fuku was more colorful as to go with her sailor name.

"I see why they call it the House of blood." Sailor Rainbow said with a shudder. "Have you ever seen a house so red before?"

"No," said Lucky, looking up at her with his green eyes.

"Well, let's check it out," Sailor Rainbow said as she began walking to it. "Keep an eye out for anything peculiar."

"Of course," Lucky said.

As Sailor Rainbow got closer to the house, her white Shamrock Locket began flashing red. She stopped and looked at it. "Lucky, my locket!"

Lucky gasped, "How can that be?"

"I haven't seen it flash red since I was looking for the rainbow crystals," she went on. "But how?"

"This is getting weird," Lucky said. "Let's get in there. Maybe there's something in the house that your locket's reacting too."

"Hmm," she stepped to the front door and turned the doorknob—but it would not turn. "Blast!" She picked up her green shamrock booted leg and kicked the door down.

She stepped in and looked around. It was incredibly dark. Lucky came in and sniffed the floor.

"It doesn't smell like blood," he said.

"Is it paint?" Sailor Rainbow inquired.

"No."

Sailor Rainbow walked around the bottom floor and scratched a wall. "The walls aren't painted either."

"Let's keep looking," Lucky insisted. "We may find something."

"Right," Sailor Rainbow nodded and they began up the stairs. When they got on the second floor, Sailor Rainbow's locket flashed red faster and brighter. "Look at it go! Something in this place is definitely making my locket go off! But what?"

"I don't know," Lucky said, bewildered. "This is very strange."

"Well, I'm not leaving this place until I find out what!" Sailor Rainbow hissed as she walked down a corridor of armor suits set up along side the wall. "Everything here is red but I don't see any bodies or blood anywhere. This is not a house of blood."

Red eyes flashed in the empty armor she just passed and it seemed to come alive.

"Sailor Rainbow, look out!" Lucky warned.

Sailor Rainbow turned as the armor lifted its sword and swung it at her. She ducked right in time. "Or maybe it is!"

The armor walked forward and Sailor Rainbow hooted excitedly.

"All right, I was wondering when I was going to get some action!" she held her hand to her choker decoration. "STROKE OF LUCK!" her shamrock came off her choker and expanded two feet. She chucked it at the knight but it cut her shamrock in half with its sword.

"What the?" she demanded.

The armor swung at her again and she jumped out of the way. Lucky jumped and knocked its helmet off.

"It's empty," he said, "some force must be controlling it!"

"Leave this place!" the armor roared and a red light emitted from where its mouth should be.

"Not until I get what I'm looking for!" Sailor Rainbow summoned her shamrock wand. "RAINBOW SHAMROCK SHOWER!"

The shamrock shower had more effect than her stroke of luck attack but not enough. The flurry of shamrocks surrounded him and he swung his sword to slice through them.

"Leave the House of Blood!" the armor shouted.

"I dunt think so!" Sailor Rainbow hissed, "RAINBOW SHAMROCK WREATH!"

The shamrocks connected together and bounded his arms tightly to his body, forcing him to drop his sword. Rainbow ran, made a front handspring and pushed him down with her feet. "Okay, what is this place?" she demanded, keeping him on the floor. "Why is it so red? Just who are you?"

"I am the guardian of the red rainbow coin," he retorted, eyes and mouth flashing red. "I will not let you get it!" With a loud shout, he broke the wreath knocked her away.

"Rainbow coins?" Sailor Rainbow mumbled, shaking her head. "They're real?"

"Indeed. And I will keep them until the Rainbow Princess comes to claim them!" He brought his sword down to ram her through and she dodged out of the way just in the nick of time.

"But—that's who I am!" Sailor Rainbow cried. "I am the Rainbow Princess!"

"Liar!" he cried. "Leave before I run you through!"

"Sailor Rainbow, you must change yourself to the Rainbow Princess!" Lucky ordered, "use the Prism Crystal!"

"Yes," Sailor Rainbow said, pushing a statue in his way. "You want proof, tin can? I'll give you proof!"

Sailor Rainbow took out the Rainbow Prism Crystal and held it above her head. Seven different colored beams of light shot from the crystal all throughout the house and the empty amour pushed the statue off him and looked up at the light.

"Can it be?" he wondered aloud.

The beams swirled around Sailor Rainbow, changing her sailor fuku to her beautiful colored princess gown with off the shoulder sleeves starting with red through all the colors of the spectrum and ending with a golden skirt. Her tiara disappeared, showing the proof of her identity, her rainbow birthmark. When the transformation changed, she held the prism crystal in her hand.

"Now, do you believe me?" she demanded.

The red empty armor knelt at her feet respectfully. "Princess."

"So this is why this place is called the House of Blood," Princess Lydia said thoughtfully, "you are protecting the coin. And I believe the power of the coin changes the color of everything it ouches?"

"Indeed," he answered, "The coin came to me many years ago. It broke through the window and fell into this armor. It was what gave me life. It changed everything in this house to the color of red. I am to protect it until the Rainbow Princess defeats me and I give it up which you have clearly done. Now you must free me of the coin for I have been bonded to it for so long."

"Mmm," Princess Lydia said, holding out the Rainbow Prism Crystal. "I shall. Red rainbow coin, I demand that you come to me!"

The armor grunted and the color of red swirled around them like a tornado. The coin, to inches in diameter and two quarters of an inch think and deep red in color, came out of the neck of the armor. The armor, without the coin to control it anymore, collapsed to the ground in pieces and changed back to silver.

Lydia looked at it in surprise, "I guess…the very power of it made it stand and everything…"

"Now we know that the myth of the seven rainbow coins that left a pot of gold centuries ago is true," Lucky grinned.

"Yes. Amazing."

"Activate its power," said Lucky with a smile. "Summon its powers."

Princess Lydia nodded and pulled it her chest with the prism crystal. Her princess gown changed back to her sailor fuku. She was anxious to get new powers again, like the rainbow crystals gave her before.

"RED COIN ACTIVATION!"

The red color of the house began glowing and began to sink into Sailor Rainbow's body, as if she were a giant sponge dipped into a bowl of water. Her whole body and fuku were flashing red madly like a faulty stoplight. Lucky watched in astonishment. Sailor Rainbow's locket opened up and the rainbow crystal settled inside but the rainbow coin remained in her hands. The red sections of her sleeves and her red vest flashed and the white parts of her fuku were glowing red. The white outline of her boots seemed down, the green breaking off and the three clover like humps evening out into one. A red stripe appeared at the tops of her boots. The green shamrock of her choker and brooch changed into green hearts as the white choker and brooch became red. Her earrings and tiara changed from diamonds to rubies, now shaped like hearts. The white bows changed to red and the diamond ties changed to heart-shaped rubies like her earrings and tiara gem. Instead of a gold belt appearing across her like it did when she got the rainbow crystals, the rainbow coin went into her brooch and settled on the inside of her lid. The brooch closed and the white parts of her fuku stopped flashing red.

"Lucky—look!" Sailor Rainbow cried out, looking her self over. "New powers again!"

"Bravo! How do you feel?" he asked. "Is it like the rainbow crystals?"

"No—I feel stronger, Lucky," Sailor Rainbow answered, "stronger." She looked at her brooch, "see? Now there's a heart on my brooch—last time it was still a shamrock. Oh, Lucky! This is great! Come, let's go tell Madam Indigo!"

Sailor Rainbow ran out of the House of Blood, which now looked like a normal house.

End Flashback 

Sailor Rainbow sighed and remembered about the times she found the other rainbow coins. She found the orange in a fire, the yellow in a field of giant sunflowers and she didn't find the green one. Fiore--her love from outer space--found the green coin when he came to Earth when Princess Kaguya threatened it.

'Fiore said he found it in a forest,' she thought to herself.

Finding the coins became difficult with each one. She has been searching diligently for it since she came back from Japan visiting her friends. How come she hasn't found it yet? She sighed.

"Lucky, I'm at a loss finding the blue coin," she said to her cat as she sat up. "I've looked everywhere for it."

"Don't worry," Lucky said, perking up his head, "we'll find it."

"Isn't there anything more to the myth?" Lydia asked hopefully, "yeh know, something that will give us a clue to find them?"

"I'm afraid not, Lydia," he said. "We would certainly find it quicker."

"Hmm," Lydia scratched her ginger head; "there's a pattern every time I find the coins."

"Pattern?"

"Yeah," she said, "I mean, the coins have the power to change the color of its surroundings—or it blends in with that color. The red coin in that house of blood, orange in the fire—now if I can just find something very, very blue, maybe I'll find the coin."

"Good thinking," Lucky said as he sat up. "Let's think, what is very, very blue around here?"

Lydia looked up, "well, the sky is…but you don't' think it would be floating up there, would you?"

"Not unless it's in a bluebird," Lucky muttered.

"A bluebird!" she exclaimed, furious, "Do you know how long it would take me to search every bluebird's stomach for the coin?"

"Relax." He said, "it can't be up there."

"Then where is it?" she demanded, jumping to her feet. "This is driving me nuts!"

"Well, there's water," he suggested, "and maybe it would be in a building that is very blue—like the House of Blood. Only it would be called like, oh, I don't know…"

Lydia looked around and then her eyes caught on one of the mountains. "Lucky, look at that mountain," she said, pointing. "See how _blue _it is?"

Lucky stared at it, "hmm, it is bluer than the ones around it."

"The coin may be inside the mountain," she said hopefully, "well, only one way to find out!"

She brought out her brooch and held it up. "RAINBOW GREEN CRISIS POWER!"

Her colorful fuku appeared on her petite body now with red to green stripes on her thigh high boots. Her indigo bows lengthened to ribbons like a super sailor scout and a golden belt with a green star appeared, matching her green stared brooch. Her three sectioned sleeves were slightly transparent, yet were still the primary colors. Her green choker had the new decoration of a golden coin as her earrings and tiara gem were star-shaped emeralds. Now she had upgraded to the level of a super sailor scout but there were more coins to be found.

"Let's find that coin!" Super Sailor Rainbow exclaimed. "RAINBOW GREEN GLIDER!"

Her green star brooch flashed and a green star shaped glider appeared a foot over the ground. She jumped on and Lucky leaped to her shoulder and her glider took off with amazing speed as it rose up ten feet in the air.

On the way to the mountain, Sailor Rainbow thought of how wonderful it would feel to catch a new coin, hold it in her hand and to use whatever new powers it would give her. Clouds grouped overhead and began to sprinkle. But a little rain was not going to stop her from getting the coin. Soon the sprinkling became a downpour and she saw a strange bird—somewhat like a vulture with a greenish-black feathers—flying above them.

"Hey, what kinda bird is that?" she inquired, pointing.

"I don't know," eh said, "I've seen them a few times—always in the rain."

The bird gave a long; mournful like call as it soared above and Super Sailor Rainbow turned her gaze back to the mountain. She flew over a train track and finally made it to the mountain.

Sailor Rainbow rose up to twenty feet but then she stopped as if she hit a force field. "Lucky!" she exclaimed, "My glider—it can't go any higher! I'm going to have to climb the rest of it myself."

"Be careful, girl," Lucky warned. "It's awfully steep and the rocks will be slippery. Use your rope!"

"Got it," she said. "RAINBOW RED ROPE!"

Her brooch opened and her red coin came into place, glowing and a red rope extracted from it, shooting up the mountain and tightening itself around a tree. Sailor Rainbow tugged on it to make sure it was secure and tied it around her waist. Hands on the rope, she began walking up the mountain. As she climbed, she noticed that her brooch remained green.

'Strange,' she thought to herself, grunting as she pulled herself up, 'if this is where it is—it should be flashing blue now.'

Sailor Rainbow continued to climb up the mountain. It wasn't an easy task and her muscles were tired when she reached the top. She grabbed the grass and plants around her to get upand she knelt on the ground for a while to catch her breath.

"Whew," she sighed. She turned to the edge and called to Lucky. "I made it, Lucky!"

"Well done, lassie!" he called. "Do you see anything?"

"Not yet!" she hollered down as she untied the rope. "I'll look around."

Super Sailor Rainbow got to her feet and started walking around the mountain. Her brooch was still not blinking blue. But if it wasn't here, then _why _did it look blue? Was it some kind of test?

"Hello!" Super Sailor Rainbow exclaimed, "Great blue guardian of the rainbow coins, I call upon you!"

She waited for an answer, turning around. When none came she called out again.

"I command you come and show yourself," she shouted, looking around the mountain. "I've come to claim the Blue Rainbow Coin! Come out!"

She waited a few moments and sighed. It wasn't here. She failed again.

"It's not here, Lucky!" She exclaimed, walking back to the edge. "I climbed up this stupid mountain for nothing!"

"It's all right," he called up, "we'll look again tomorrow. Come on down."

Super Sailor Rainbow picked up her rope and wrapped it around her waist again. Then she heard Lucky shout.

"Sailor Rainbow, there's someone on the train bridge!"

"What?" she looked out and saw a boy carrying boxes, walking on the train bridge over the river coming toward them. She saw steam in the sky. A train was approaching. "Is he out of his mind?"

She walked to the edge of the mountain, "Hey you there! Start running and don't look behind you! A train is coming!"

"What?" the boy walking on the bridge stopped. Then he heard the train blow its horn. "Oh no…" he made a mistake and looked behind him, screamed and threw his boxes over the edge. He stepped to the side and his foot got stuck. "I'm doomed!"

"I've got to go down and save him," Super Sailor Rainbow jumped off the mountain, her arms out stretched.

The boy gasped when he saw a ginger haired girl with braids in white leotard mini skirt and thigh high boots. He recognized her at once from the description he heard in the stories.

"Sailor Rainbow," he breathed. "She _is _real!"

"The train is coming behind you," she said when she landed on the train bridge running toward him. However, the rope around her waist pulled her back. "Ah, the rope!" she untied it quickly. "Get over here, now!"

"I can't—I'm stuck!" he cried. "I'm a gonner—oh—I _knew _I heard a banshee last night!"

"You're not going to die!" Super Sailor Rainbow shouted, running toward him. She put her arm around him as she reached her hand between the rails and popped out his lodged foot. She looked up just in time to see the train coming closer. There was no time for her to run back to even call her glider. There was only one way to go. "Hold on!" she shouted and holding the boy tightly, she jumped off the bridge just as the whizzed passed them.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded. "You're going to kill us!"

"No I won't," she said, "RAINBOW…"

Her brooch flashed red, orange, yellow and green and the brooch opened and the four coins flew out, glowing.

"MESHED…"

The coins began rapidly shooting beams of light every which away. The beams then became thick strings, creating a simple and perfect safety…

"NET!"

Once the net was completed, the coins flew back into her brooch and they landed into the net. The boy gave a sigh of relief—until it sprang once and like a trampoline, they were erupted back into the air. The boy screamed and Super Sailor Rainbow hollered. They flew up over the side and came onto the ground, rolling around. The last cars of the train just went by.

Super grunted and lifted herself up. "Yeh all right?"

"Think so," the boy groaned, rubbing his head.

Super Sailor Rainbow came to her feet and held out her hand. He took it and she helped him up.

"Cheers," he said.

"Don't mention it," she said. "Now be careful of trains."

"I will for now on," he admitted. He gasped and turned around. "Oh no, my packages! My father will kill me!"

The boxes he dropped flew up over the side, landed in his arms with such great force he fell onto his back again.

"Ouch." He said.

"Well, you've found them," Super Sailor Rainbow laughed. She walked away. The boy thought a minute and the recent events just sank in. Did Super Sailor Rainbow just save his life? Was he with her now or what it all just a dream? Dream or not—he had to say something!

The boy put his boxes down and got up. "Hey wait! Sailor Rainbow!"

"Mmm?" she looked over her shoulder.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," he said, blushing. "I've heard—amazing things about you—you know, well, it's great to see meet ya."

"Well, it's always nice to meet a fan," Super Sailor Rainbow said, turning back around. "And you are?"

"I'm Seamus Finnigan."

"Well," she smiled, her hand on a hip and her other hand up, thumb over her middle finger, pointer finger slightly raised. "Seamus Finnigan, the next time yeh hear a banshee scream, maybe you'll think differently, eh?"

He grinned, "yeah. So, will I see you again?"

"Maybe." She turned back around, Lucky at her heels. "RAINBOW GREEN GLIDER!" Lucky jumped onto the glider and Super Sailor Rainbow looked over her shoulder again, grinning. "If you're lucky!"

She hopped onto her glider, waved at Seamus Finnigan and flew away.

"Bye Sailor Rainbow!" he cried, running after as he waved back. He stopped when Super Sailor Rainbow disappeared in the rain. In a few moments the rain stopped and the sun came back out. A vast rainbow spread around the sky. Seamus took in a deep breath and folded his arms.

_"Maybe if you're lucky," _he replayed her words in his mind.

A grin spread across his lips. He hoped he would get really, really lucky, really, really soon.

_To Be Continued_

Author's note: Hoped this helped ya learn about Lydia/Sailor Rainbow. Thought I'd help you get to know her by starting the story with her. I finished revising 'Over The Rainbow' and you can read that to help. I've started revising 'Promises, Flowers and Farewells' so you then you can learn about her relationship with Fiore a bit. Thanks!


	2. Serena's New Job

Sailor Witches

**Chapter 2**

**Serena's New Job**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter but I think they're both great! AN: I'm trying to write how Molly talks so there are no typos. What is her accent anyway? Anybody know?

Darien and Serena were on a date during Darien's lunch break. Darien kept checking his watch. "Are you finished yet, Serena?" he asked.

"Darien, I'm eating as fast as I can," she muttered after swallowing a mouthful and she bit off a piece of bread, "faster than usual."

"I have to be back in ten minutes," he said edgily.

"You're working a lot now, Darien," Serena said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Darien smiled. "I've been promoted."

"Promoted?" she choked on her drink. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been given a raise and…"

"I know what promoted means!" Serena snapped, "My dad's trying to get a promotion. But…how'd you get promoted? Right when you finished school?"

"My boss wants me to work more," he shrugged, "I'll be going full time now."

"Great!" she cried. "Just perfect! I sacrificed _my _summer plans to spend more time with you and you tell me this _now?_"

"Serena, I forgot, sorry."

Serena groaned.

"I can see you on the weekends," he said, taking her hand and she wrenched in away. "Don't be mad."

"You know, I shouldn't get in your way." Serena said, wiping her mouth on her napkin.

"You're not--,"

"You've been demoted," Serena muttered.

"Huh?"

"We're _through!"_ Serena shouted, rising to her feet. "You're supposed to be my past, present and future but if you can't make time for me then I guess maybe you really don't care for me!"

"But I do!" he stood up. People paused and looked at Serena with Darien. "You're embarrassing me!" he hissed, looking around.

"Oh great, now I'm embarrassing you!" Serena grunted, "You know Darien, I'm starting to think we don't deserve each other. We probably never did in the first place!"

"Would you just calm down?" Darien demanded.

"Calm down?" Serena cried, "How can I calm down? Forget it. If you're going to be like this then I don't want to be with you." She grabbed her bag, "I guess I'll have more time watching TV instead!" Serena ran out of the restaurant.

"Serena, wait!" He turned around and sighed. He checked his watch. He'd better be getting back to work now. He put the money on the table and walked out of the restaurant, hands in his pockets.

"I'll give Serena a couple of days," he said to himself. "She'll be all right."

--

But Darien was wrong. Serena was serious about not wanting to see Darien again. They've been fighting for weeks now and their relationship was the pits. Serena thought that once summer came they could salvage whatever what was left but she couldn't do that when he was going to be at work fulltime. Good thing Rini went back to the future or she'd be getting an earful from her future daughter. She didn't want to have to deal with it.

She had done the right thing. She knew it. But why did she feel so horrible inside.

Serena groaned and rubbed her eyes. But summer just started. What was she going to do for the whole summer? She couldn't spend all of it watching TV. She saw OsaP Jewelry—the jewelry Mrs. Baker—Molly's mother owned.

"Hello, Sahenah!" Molly said cheerfully.

"Hi," Serena said, looking around.

"Are you okay?" Molly frowned and walked toward her. "You look sad."

"I um," Serena kept her lip firm. "Broke up with Darien."

"I'm so sorry!" Molly exclaimed.

"It's for the best, Moll," Serena sighed and walked to a display of earrings.

"Whatcha looking foh?" Molly inquired.

"A present for Lydia," she answered, "Her birthday's the 23."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Molly said. "Need a hand?"

"Sure," Serena said, "Lydia already has tons of good luck charms so I have to be careful not to get her something she's already got."

"Yeah, I remember the box she had," Molly said thoughtfully. "Hey, here's a charm bracelet just like the one she had in there!" Molly exclaimed, picking up a gold chain bracelet with a rainbow, a horseshoe, a rabbit's foot, a wishbone, a four-leaf clover and a Celtic-love knot.

"I really like that one," Serena said, "It was one of my favorites. I wonder if she'll mind if I borrow it. I need all the good luck I can get."

"You must be really having a hard time, huh Sahenah?"

"Yeah."

Molly smiled and laid her hand over Serena's. "It's okay. All ya need is time."

Serena smiled. Not too long ago she was giving love advice to Molly when she lost Nephlyte and here was Molly, doing the same for her.

"You're right, Molly," Serena nodded.

Molly went to the necklaces. "Hmm, if her birthday's the 23rd then that will make her a Leo. We got a new shipment of zodiac pendants couple of days ago."

Serena walked over. "Hey those are really pretty!"

"I know," Molly nodded, "They're quiet populah. Oh, Leo, here we go!" Molly pulled the pendant off the hook and showed it to Serena.

It was a golden lions head on a gold chain. Serena turned it over. "I bet Lydia doesn't have this. Hey, I think I'll get mine too. Do you have any Cancers left?"

"Yeah, sure," Molly said. She picked off a Cancer necklace and handed it to her. She led Serena to register and she noticed a HELP WANTED sign on the counter as she put her money down.

"You're hiring?" Serena inquired.

"Yeah," Molly nodded. "Now that summer's here we've gotten busy and Mom wants to go on vacation soon. We'll need to get more people before we go though."

"Is your mom around?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, she's in the stockroom sorting out today's shipment. Why?"

"Well, since I won't be spending time with Darien anymore," Serena began, "I could use a summer job."

Molly smiled. "I'll go and get her!"

Mr. Baker was happy to have a break from the stockroom. She led Serena to her office to talk.

"I know I might not have any experience," Serena began. "But I'll have _plenty _of time."

"I'm sure you already know enough about jewelry," Mrs. Baker said, "and Molly can show you the ropes."

'Wow, that was quick,' Serena thought. "You don't want a list of references or anything?"

"You've been friends with Molly for years," Mrs. Baker smiled, "I'm practically one myself."

"I'll just have to tell my parents first." She said, twiddling her thumbs. "But I'm sure they'll be okay with it."

"Good," Mrs. Baker nodded and yawned. "Goodness! Excuse me!"

"You look awfully tired," Serena said. "You need some rest."

"I'll be able to once we take a vacation," she said sleepily. "If you're parents give you permission, then we'll see you tomorrow morning then. You can start in the stockroom. We'll have you start off doing part time for now."

"Wow!" Serena jumped up, "Thank you Mrs. Baker!"

"We'll make a nametag for you," Mrs. Baker said as Serena shook her hand. She came out of the office.

"Your mom says I've got the job!" Serena announced.

"Congratulations!" Molly cried, hugging her. "You'll love it, Serena!" She grabbed Serena by the hand. "Let me show you around really quick while it's slow…"

"I just hope my parents are up to it!" Serena said.

--

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Tsukino exclaimed at dinner as she slammed the pot of soup down, soup slopping out of the top. "You're too young to hold a job!"

"But Mom," Serena groaned, "They could really use the help! You should've seen Mrs. Baker. She was exhausted!"

"Why do you think you need a job, Serena?" Mrs. Tsukino demanded.

Before Serena could explain, her nosy, annoying brother Sammy spoke. "Maybe because she's not seeing her boyfriend anymore."

"You little twit!" Serena exclaimed.

"Boyfriend?" Mr. Tsukino cried, his hand slipping off the back of his chair and he fell to the ground.

"Oh, Dad, are you okay?" Serena asked in shock.

"What boyfriend?" Mr. Tsukino demanded, jumping to his feet, his voice rising as he interrogated his teenage daughter. "What's his name? How old is he? Where does he live?"

"His name's Darien," Serena answered, "and we broke up today so it doesn't matter! Jeez! I was asking about a summer job anyway!"

"What do you think, honey?" Mrs. Tsukino inquired her husband. "Do think Serena has enough experience to work at a jewelry store?"

Mr. Tsukino sighed and sat down, his mind still on the boyfriend matter. "Job?"

"I think it's a good idea," Sammy said, "She won't be home to hog the TV."

"You're not helping!" Serena spat at her brother.

Mr. Tsukino rubbed his temples. "When did Mrs. Baker say you could start?"

"Tomorrow morning," she answered.

"And your shifts?"

"Huh?"

"How many hours a week will you be working?" He rephrased.

Serena tapped her chin, "Uh, she said I'll be doing part time to start with."

"I see. What about benefits?"

"Honey, she's already under our insurance," Mrs. Tsukino said.

"Do you get an employee discount or anything?" Mr. Tsukino inquired.

"Oh yeah," Serena said, "Twenty percent."

"Really?" Serena's mother breathed, "Hmm, I may consider applying myself."

Mr. Tsukino glanced at his wife and back at Serena. "You can have this job Serena," he said slowly, "if you promise not to see this Darien again!"

"But I broke up with him already!" Serena half laughed. "I told you that."

"And not just other him, but other boys!" He cried. "I'll have less chances of having a heart attack with you having a summer job than you getting—,"

Mrs. Tsukino broke in quickly, looking nervous, "Oh, she'll be too busy for boys."

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed. "I can buymy _own _jewelry for now on!"

"But remember to do your chores around here." Her mother said.

"No problem, Mom!" Serena said excitedly.

"And now that you've got a job," Sammy added, "you won't be bored."

"I know," Serena added. "I'll have tons of fun working at OsaP—you bet I will! I won't be bored at all! Nope, nope, nope!"

--

THREE DAYS LATER

"I'm bored, bored, bored, BORED!" Serena groaned, her head on the counter.

"So tell me," Raye began, "Why are we here again?"

"I thought you'd might want some extra cash," Serena retorted. "Sorry."

After Serena's first day at OsaP, she excitedly called a special scout meeting and told them they had to apply. They were all up for it, except for Raye. They all insisted that she come.

"Thank you so much for telling us about this, Serena," Ami said, rearranging some bracelets in one of the glass displays. "I may be able to save enough money for another computer class."

"You're welcome," Serena mumbled.

"Yeah, it's fun watching what people buy," Mina added and a hunky guy came in. She gasped and ran to him. "Hello, sir, can I help you?"

"Yes, I um," he said nervously, "I'm here to buy a ring."

Her eyes perked up, "an engagement ring, may I ask?"

"Yes."

"Right this way!" she said excitedly, leading him to the diamond rings. "These are our best ones. Wow, I'm so excited for you. Congratulations! Has she already said yes?"

"N-no," he said, "but I hope she will."

A young woman walked in and Lita walked to her. She was the best salesperson of the group. "Good day, madam! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm looking for a present for my grandma." She said thoughtfully.

"Then you've come to the right place!" Lita chirped and showed her the sales. She picked up a teddy bear pin. "Isn't this just the cutest thing ever? You will find no better bargain, no better bargain!"

"That is cute!" she exclaimed, "My grandmother collects teddy bears. I'll take it!"

Serena face faulted. That was the fastest sale she ever witnessed Lita make. She even finished her sale before Mina!

"I can help you right here," Lita said cheerfully as she led her to the counter, scanned the item and gift wrapped it for her. The young lady paid for her purchase and left. "Have a nice day!" Lita said.

"Thank you," the young woman said, "you too!"

"Wow Lita," Ami said, "that's the third sale you made today and it's not even lunchtime yet."

"Yeah, the store's been busy today, hasn't it?" Lita inquired with a grin.

Mina kept picking up a diamond ring, showing it to her customer and putting it back. "Too flashy, okay, how about this one? No…okay…"

Lita chuckled, "poor thing. I think she's trying too hard."

The door jingled and Lita put on her business face, "Hello and welcome to OsaP! Can I help you?"

"Hi Lita," said a familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Darien," Ami said, looking up from the counter.

"When did you guys start working here?" he asked.

"Since Meatball Head told us it was the best place to work at in the city," Raye muttered, jabbing her thumb in Serena's direction.

Darien turned his gaze to Serena, "Serena, you're working here now?"

"Yeah," she answered, not so business like. "So, what do you want, Darien?"

"Um," he said, scratching his head.

"Our sales items are to your right," she indicated, "but that shouldn't be a problem after your _promotion_, would it?"

Darien looked to the sales items and back at Serena, "n-no, guess not."

The girls watched Serena closely, even Mina as she continued to help her customer.

"Well, are you going to _buy _anything?" Serena demanded, "That is why you came in here, isn't it?"

Darien looked uncomfortable. He had come in to find a gift for Serena to patch things up but he had no idea she'd still be upset and she'd gotten a job. 'Maybe she's not over it yet,' he thought.

"I hope you came in to get a present for Lydia," Serena muttered. "her birthday's on the 23rd, you know."

"Er, yeah, that's it," he said. He had nearly forgotten about Lydia's birthday. Now was a good as time as any to get her a present. "Lydia's present."

"Well you know she's got tons of good luck charms," Serena muttered, "and I already gotten her a Leo pendant," she motioned to the zodiac pendants behind him. "But I'm sure you can find something."

"Oh, okay," he said and he walked around the room aimlessly, careful not to look at Serena's eyes.

"Serena, what is up with you?" Raye demanded.

"What?"

"You were totally cold to Darien," she hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, walking to the stockroom. "If you excuse me, I have work to do."

"Here, Darien, let me give you a hand," Lita smiled, walking to him.

Serena joined Molly in the stockroom. "Hi Saharah, how do ya like the front countah?"

"I think I prefer the stockroom," she said, opening a cardboard box. "You don't have to deal with nasty customers."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Darien's up front," she explained.

"Is he really?"

"Yeah," she said, "must be his day off or something."

"You're still angry with him?"

"Well, sort of," she mumbled. "I don't know—but I don't think—we deserve each other anymore. It's kind of complicated, Moll."

"I see."

"Anyway, I'm having a more productive summer with this job than I would with Darien anyway." She insisted.

"Yeah, you've been a real help," Molly smiled. "We're planning on going on our vacation in a couple of days—if—if that's all right. We have to talk about it."

"No, I think you should go!" Serena exclaimed. "You have people to help you now. You have two managers and your mother has an interview with a new person for management and I'm still telling people about this place. You two need a vacation."

"Yeah, all right."

Serena finished a filling a tray of jewelry and paused before going up front. She waited by the door and listened for Darien's voice.

"Lydia will like that, Darien," she heard Lita say.

"Okay, thanks," he said. "See you around."

The door jingled and he was gone. Serena sighed and walked back in, placing the jrewlery on the 'new items' counter. Mina's customer had already left. She was putting the diamond rings back.

"Did he pick one out?" Serena asked, trying to cover everything up.

"No," Mina answered. "Said he'd look around some more."

"Serena, why were you—well—not all that happy to see Darien like you usually are?" Lita inquired.

"Because," Serena retorted, placing down a bracelet, "we broke up."

"You what?" the four girls echoed in disbelief.

"For heaven sakes, Serena, what for?" Raye demanded.

"Just drop it, all right?" Serena snapped over her shoulder, trying to keep her tears under control. "It's just better this way. I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just get to work!"

The rest of the day dragged on. Serena thought about Darien. 'You're doing the right thing, Serena,' she told herself mentally as she borough new merchandise to the front counter. 'You'll get over it soon enough. Maybe you'll meet someone else—if Dad doesn't go mad.'

--

Molly and her mother left for their week vacation to New Zealand in four days. Mrs. Baker was a little "worried" about her store but Serena insisted that it was in good hands. There were two new people in management and plenty of more workers. Serena had enough time to work and play around. Thanks to Lita's impeccable skill and making sales, she was given an award and was placed at the front as her permanent permission. She made more sales than most of the workers. Serena remained in the stockroom with Raye and Ami. The store was having amazing business and Serena was ecstatic when the big day came for her paycheck.

"All right," said Mr. Honda. "I bet you've all been waiting for this." He said as he picked up the envelopes. "I just want to thank you all first for your hard work while Mrs. Baker has been away. You've done a good job!"

There was applause and he handed out the paychecks. Serena ripped it open. It was huge! She never saw so much money. What should she spend money on first? The mall? The arcade?

The other girls gasped in surprise as they looked at their paychecks. They felt such power in the piece of paper.

"Let's go celebrate!" Mina grinned. "To the mall, girls!"

On their day off, the girls went to the mall and bought new clothes and the things they've always wanted. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for Serena.

'It's not the same without him,' she thought sadly, looking at a cozy coffee place they used to go all the time. She sighed and blinked. 'Get a hold of yourself, Serena. You're free! No more having to wait around for Darien. You have the freedom to flirt! It's okay now. Flirt! Flirt! Go crazy!'

Serena looked manically around for the nearest boy. She saw a group of cute boys hanging outside a music store. She grinned and cleared her throat, checking to see if she was decent. She sniffed her arm pits and smoothed her hair and walked as attractively as possible to the group of cute boys.

"Hello!" Serena said, flirtatiously. "My name is Serena!"

"Uh, hi," said a red haired boy.

"So um," Serena moved her foot side to side in a flirtatious, thinking sort of manner. "So, do you work here?" she pointed at the music store.

"I do," said a dark haired boy. Of course he was. It was obvious by his shirt and nametag.

"Oh, yes," Serena said, looking at his badge, "Tommy."

"How do you like it?" she asked.

"It's all right," he said with a shrug. "You thinking of applying?"

Serena noticed the help wanted sing. Dang! She was already working. Too bad she hasn't come to the mall first and she could work with a cute guy.

"I'd love to but," she began, "just got a new job this summer. I work at OsaP Jewelry store."

"Nice," he said.

"Hey, look at those cute guys Serena's talking to!" Lita told the other girls.

"Yeah," Mina said, "she can't have them all to herself, even if she _has _broken up with Darien. Come on!"

"But guys, she's talking with them," Ami said nervously, "It's rude to—interrupt—their conversation."

"It's not interrupting," Raye insisted, pushing the shy blue-haired girl forward, "it's _joining!_"

"Hey, Serena," Lita said, "Who are your friends?"

"Well this is Tommy," Serena began, "and…"

The guys smiled and introduced themselves. They had a good ten-minute conversation about school and their jobs and their hobbies.

"Well, my break's over," Tommy said, checking the clock "see you around. Bye."

"Bye Tommy!" Serena said, waving.

"Hey," said the red haired boy named Adam. "We were on our way to Joe's Pizza. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Lita exclaimed.

"Cool," said a blond named Derek.

They went to have pizza together. Serena couldn't believe what was happening. She has been for single for two weeks and here she was now with a bunch of boys having pizza. Of course, her friends were with here but she was the one who _found _them and started talking them. Serena grinned. 'Yeah…I'm the girl every boy wants.' She thought to herself as she nibbled on her pizza. 'No one can resist me! I don't need Darien anymore!'

After pizza they cruised the mall together, window shopping and _really _shopping. She nearly gave her number out until she remembered what her dad told her about boys. Okay, maybe it will be a while until she goes on a date. But Serena was slowly but surely getting used to being single. She felt better now that she was on her own. Serena felt better than she had in a long time and wondered why she hadn't done it earlier. Her future was in front of her and this time, she was in charge of it.

To Be Continued


	3. Quidditch Tickets Part 1

Sailor Witches

**Chapter 3**

**Quidditch Tickets**

_I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon._

Lydia was laying her stomach in the den looking at her good look charms when the post came. She called to Madam Indigo, but she was not around. Grunting, she got up and went to the door and picked up the post. She went through it and found some of it was for her.

"Darien, Serena, Lita," she said, going through the letters and parcels. "They remembered my birthday."

Lydia opened Serena's letter first. A golden chain with a lion's head fell out of the envelope. She smiled at it and put it on before reading Serena's letter.

_Lydia,_

_I thought this necklace would be perfect for you since you're a Leo! I hope you like it._

_I got a new job at Mrs. Baker's jewelry store. It's tons of fun. _

_I broke up with Darien at the beginning of summer. He wouldn't be able to spend time with me now that he's been promoted. It's all right though. I'll be fine. I know it was the right thing to do._

_I miss you and hope to see you soon!_

_Love, _

_Serena._

Lydia rubbed her head, "she broke up with Darien?" she sighed. "They'll get back together before the summer's over.

She opened Darien's present.

_Lydia,_

_Happy birthday! I hope you like these earrings I got you. I got them at the jewelry store Serena started working at. _

_I hope you're doing well._

_Darien_

Lydia looked at the earrings. They were pink flowers. She smiled and put them on and thought of Fiore. Flowers reminded of her Fiore. Her heart ached for him, but after saying goodbye to him for the second time she felt better. She knew they would meet again soon. She opened the cards from her other friends and smiled as she thought of them.

"I hope they're all okay," Lydia sighed and flipped through to the next card. It looked different from the others. It was a green envelope with gold lettering. On the back it had the seal of a gold ball with silver wings. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged as she opened the mysterious letter.

_Dear Miss MacGreggor,_

_Congratulations! You have won free tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Ireland vs. Bulgaria! Because your father played Seeker for the Ballycastle Bats, we have saved eight tickets for you and six friends. The game is August 25 afternoon in Essex_

_Ludo Bagman_

_Department of Magical Games_

Lydia blinked several times and looked over the letter. She giggled. "Quidditch…heh-heh…never heard of it. Must be some kind of a joke!"

"What is?" Madam Indigo inquired as she walked in.

"Look what I got in the post!" she chortled, holding up her letter as she leapt to her feet and handed it to Madam Indigo. "Have you ever heard such nonsense? Honestly."

Madam Indigo's eyes widened, "Ludo Bagman, you idiot!"

"What, you _know _this guy?"

"This isn't a joke, Lydia," Madam Indigo said firmly as she handed her the letter and rubbed her head. "There's a such thing as a Quidditch World cup—your dad played for the Ballycastle Bats—that's why you have the tickets."

"My dad played for them?" Lydia inquired, looking at the letter again, "he's a—Quidditch player?"

"He's been a professional Quidditch player for years." Madam Indigo explained. "He could be playing at the world cup if—if the Ministry of Magic hadn't…" She groaned, "I can't believe this. You're not supposed to know!"

"Hadn't what?" Lydia demanded, "What's going on? What am I not supposed to know?"

"Lydia, dear, it's your parents," Madam Indigo sighed, "they're not dead."

"Not…dead?" Lydia sunk in her chair. "But—you've always told me that they died in an accident."

"That's your parents told me to tell you when they took them."

"Who did?"

"They didn't want you to know the truth of what really happened to them."

"Well, _I _want to know what happened to them so you'd better tell me now!" Lydia shrieked, "Where are my parents?"

Madam Indigo sighed, turned around and walked to a trunk with a lock on it. "Prison."

"Prison?" Lydia echoed, "you mean to say, my parents are _criminals?"_

"They were framed," Madam Indigo stated. She pulled a wooden wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the lock. "_Reserabilis!" _

Lydia jumped up, "how'd yeh do that?"

"I'm a witch," Madam Indigo answered as she searched through the trunk.

"A witch? How come yeh never told me?"

"I couldn't risk yeh getting yer memory back," Madam Indigo explained. She pulled out a binder and a small photo album and walked to Lydia. "Sit down. I have something to show you."

"What're those?" Lydia inquired, pointing at the items.

"Well, I keep _Daily Prophet _clippings in here," Madam Indigo explained.

"What?"

She opened the binder, "_Daily Prophet—_the Wizarding Newspaper. Here, I'll show you your parents."

She turned to a clipping of nine young men in black robes with a red bat on the chest. They were grinning and holding broomsticks. Madam Indigo pointed to a short and thin young man with light brown hair and indigo eyes that matched Lydia's. He was holding a gold ball with silver wings. "That's your father," she said, "Kenneth MacGreggor."

"Hey," Lydia said, "he's holding the ball from the seal on the letter."

"Yes, that's the Snitch."

"The what?"

"His position is the Seeker," Madam Indigo explained, "He's supposed to catch it to end the game. He was the best Seeker Ireland's ever had. He was so fast to find it in every game."

"So how did he end up in prison then if he was so good?" Lydia demanded.

"I told you," Madam Indigo reminded, "He did nothing. He was framed."

"Did someone like…put stolen goods in his locker or something?" Lydia asked. "Or said he cheated?"

"Your father never cheated on one game," Madam Indigo insisted, "even though many people think he did. They didn't believe he found the Snitch that quickly on just _luck._"

Lydia looked at the picture again and read the article about Ballycastle Bats. She turned the next page to see more photos of her dad. One of them had him pretending to kiss a fruit bat.

"Why is my dad trying to kiss a fruit bat?" she inquired, making a face.

"Oh, that's their mascot, Barney." Madam Indigo smiled. "That's after they won another game."

She went through the pages, reading more about her father's old team. After more pages she found a picture of her dad lying on the ground unable to move, his teammates all around him. She gasped and looked at the heading: MACGREGGOR INJUGRED IN GAME.

Lydia read on. In the 1984 game of the Ballycastle bats verses the Wimbourne Wasps, he took a Bludger in the head and had a fall of thirty feet from his broom. He had to be rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Lydia gasped when she recognized a name.

_"I swear I didn't mean to hit him," says Ludo Bagman, "I only wanted to distract him."_

"Ludo Bagman hit my dad!" Lydia growled. "How dare he!"

"He was a Beater," Madam Indigo said, "A beater is supposed to keep bludgers away from their team."

"A what? Beater—that sounds so—mean!"

"I know, it sounds worse than it is but all a beater has to do is protect his team from the bludgers by knocking them to the other team." She sounded calmer now. "And that's what Ludo Bagman was trying to do. He and Bagman were friends, even though they played for different teams. It was an accident and people are likely to get hurt in Quidditch. It was the first time your father ever got injured in a game. I was there when it happened," Madam Indigo said, "You were as well."

"I was?"

--

"Have fun, Daddy," Four-year-old Lydia said to her dad as he went into the locker room.

"Come on, Lydia," her mother said, tugging on her hand. "Let's go to our seats."

It was a very windy day, which was terrible for Quidditch playing conditions. Nevertheless, the game went on. Lydia laughed happily while waving a black flag with a red bat on it, signing, "Bats, bats, bats, bats!"

The Chasers had to throw the Quaffle harder do to the wind. Then the rain came pouring down. Kenneth was looking around for the snitch, waiting for his luck to kick in. But it didn't happen this time.

A Bludger came flying to one of the Wimbourne Chasers.

"I got it, mate!" Bagman cried, soaring to the Bludger as his teammate swooped to avoid it. Bagman looked up to Kenneth who was just hovering in midair, waiting for the snitch to fly by him. He knew that Kenneth was always fast to dodge bludgers and Kenneth would even _dare _him to knock bludgers his way just so he can show off his quick moves. Grinning, he smacked the Bludger, aiming for it to fly a couple of his inches, expecting him to duck and say, "nice one, Bagman!" as he always did when they played together.

But Kenneth did something Bagman didn't expect. As the Bludger came flying to him, Kenneth came up in the air about a foot. The wind made the Bludger move faster and Kenneth didn't even see it coming when the Bludger smashed into his temple. Bagman gasped and dropped his bat. He didn't mean to _hit _Kenneth.

"MacGreggor—I'm sorry!" he said, "Are you okay?"

Kenneth pulled his hand to his head and the wind knocked him off balance. Unable to hold on his broom anymore, he fell off, heading for the ground. It happened so quickly most of ht people didn't see what was happening. Bagman blinked and sat on his broom in disbelief. _What if he killed him? _He watched him spin as he fell. Bagman shook his head and flew as quickly as his broom could take him in hopes to catch MacGreggor before he hit the ground.

"Come on, you stupid broom, move!" Bagman hissed, fighting the wind.

The wind was bringing MacGreggor down, faster than Bagman could fly. He crashed into the ground before Bagman could get within five feet of him.

"No!"

Lydia gasped and dropped her flag. "Daddy! Oh no, Mommy. Daddy's hurt!"

"Kenneth!" Lydia's mother cried.

Bagman landed on the ground and squatted next to Kenneth's body. "MacGreggor, can you hear me?"

The rest of the players quit playing when they saw Bagman with Kenneth. They flew town to them.

"What happened?" asked one of the Chasers for the Bats.

"It was an accident," Bagman muttered, "I was expecting him to duck. I was aming over his head, not through it!"

"You hit him?" demanded the Keeper.

"I swear I didn't mean to hit him!" Bagman cried, "I only meant to _distract _him!"

Kenneth's wife, Iris came onto the grass. "Let me see him!" she cried, "I'm a healer for St. Mungo's!"

She got down next to him and examined him. People brought out a stretcher and for him right away and he was sent to St. Mungos. He never played for the Bats again.

--

"I don't remember it," Lydia mumbled. "I don't remember anything."

"It was a long time ago," Madam Indigo said, "after it…happened…well, when your parents went to prison, you had nightmares so I had to modify your memory sometimes."

"My memory? Lydia gasped. "You…you played around with my memory?"

"Dear, you were nearly going insane after your parents went to prison. You were screaming in your sleep. You ran away a few times, looking for them and you were spending hours in the sewers, looking for…for _him._"

"Him who?" Lydia demanded. "You're not making any sense, Madam Indigo!"

Madam Indigo groaned. She didn't know where to start. She groaned and took the binder from Lydia. "I may find the article here. There was a very, very bad wizard before you were born. He killed many people. He had followers and one of them was the reason your parents are in prison."

"What's his name?"

"Peter Petigrew," she said, turning to a page. "He used to be friends with James and Lilly Potter. He had them killed."

"I don't understand."

"Well, there is a school for witches and wizards," Madam Indigo said, "it's called Hogwarts. Peter met James and Lilly there, along with Remus and Sirius. After their years in school, this dark wizard started looking for followers and he found them. One of them was Peter Petigrew. He betrayed Lily and James, handed them over to—to—You-Know-Who."

"But I don't know who!" Lydia exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Madam Indigo said, "this wizard is so evil we don't' even speak his name. His name's Voldemort." She shivered at it. "I hate saying it. I shouldn't be afraid of speaking his name, but you'd understand if you knew the things he's done. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed the Lily and James Potter. He tried to kill their son, Harry but…he somehow survived. I think because Lily died to save Harry, she must've had him under a spell to protect him."

Lydia looked down at the picture of a boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, "so, this is Harry?"

"Yes."

"He looks…familiar." Lydia mumbled, rubbing her head. "But I…can't remember how."

"You saw him a few times," Madam Indigo said, "in passing. But he doesn't know he's famous, well, I imagine now but not then. After his parents were killed he had to live with his non-magical Aunt and Uncle."

"So, Peter was caught, right?"

"No. People think he's dead," Madame Indigo turned the next page. "He pinned the blame on Sirius Black. Sirius cornered Peter in the street and Peter told everyone that it was Sirius that betrayed Lily and James and he blew his own finger off and killed thirteen people around him. Peter was an animagus—he could change to a rat at will. Then he escaped to the sewers."

"So, Sirius was sent to prison then?" Lydia inquired.

"Yes."

"But—he—he didn't do anything. How come?"

"He didn't even get a trial. He spent 13 years in Azkaban," she explained. "Azkaban is the prison for wizard criminals. Now, after your father recovered from his accident in the Quidditch game, your mother wouldn't let him play Quidditch again. He wouldn't even be able to play, now that he's partially blind in that eye."

"He's going blind?"

"No, he won't go totally blind," Madame Indigo assured. "You see, your mother is a healer for St. Mungo's hospital. Your father was in a deep sleep for weeks and when he woke up, the vision in his left eye was black. But your mother was able to correct it a bit. It's only a little hazy now. The Bats were really upset. Your dad was an excellent Seeker. But it wasn't just his eye, he broke his back when he landed so he wouldn't be able to ride a broom the way he used too. But your family was already well off you you didn't have to worry about money."

"What do you mean, well of?" Lydia demanded.

"Lydia, your father was a famous Quidditch Player!" Madam Indigo laughed. "He was for decades. Do you know how much they make? They make thousands! You weren't always a poor peasant girl, you were rich!"

"I—I was?"

"Yes. You had a manor and everything," Madam Indigo said. "Your father got to spend more time at home with you. Then his great uncle, one of the governors for Hogwarts, died and your dad took his place. Your dad didn't really want it, but he took the job anyway and that's where everything went wrong."

"How do you mean?"

"People thought your parents were Sirius Black's accomplice."

"But Black's innocent—you just said so!"

"Yes, I know he is," Madam Indigo said, "your parents did too and they tried to prove it but you see, everyone thought Black was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. They thought he was a murderer. Your parents went to visit Black in prison a lot. Black told them everything what happened. Your dad said he'd look for Peter. He searched the sewers for rats trying to find Peter and when he found that one was just an ordinary rat; he would transfigure it into a cat or something. You sometimes helped your dad search for Peter."

"We have to find the rat," Lydia mumbled incoherently.

"Huh?"

--

Kenneth MacGreggor had cages of rats set up along the wall. Lydia looked up at them. "Daddy, why do you have so many rats?"

"Remember Lydia, how I told you there are some wizards that can change into animals?" Kenneth asked her.

"Yes I do," Lydia answered.

"There is a very, very big rat I'm trying to find," Kenneth explained. "I'm looking for a wizard that changes into a rat. This wizard was even like a rat when he was alive. He did very sneaky, bad things. It's because of him that Uncle Sirius is in prison. If we find the rat that did this to him, we can set him free. We have to find the rat, Lydia. We have to find the rat."

"I want to help!" Lydia cried. "I can help find the rat."

"Are you sure?" Kenneth asked. "It can be dangerous."

"But Uncle Sirius is a good guy. He would never do those things the ministry said he did. Let's find that big, stupid ugly rat!"

--

"I have to find the rat," Lydia muttered, putting her hand to her head. "I have to find the rat. Have to find the rat!" She jumped to her feet and ran for the door. "Gotta get to the sewers—I have to find the rat! Find the rat! Kill the rat!"

"Lydia, wait!" Madam Indigo went after her and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides. "Stop!"

Lydia continued chanting, "I have to find the rat! I have to find the rat!" over and over, sounding like a broken record.

Madam Indigo picked her up and pushed her into the sofa. She reached up her hand and slapped her across the face.

"I have to find the—ow!"

"Sorry, Lydia," Madam Indigo said, "but I didn't have much of a choice. You lost it again."

"I did?"

"Yes. You see, you almost lost your mind in the sewers when your father brought you down there all the time to look for Petigrew," Madam Indigo explained. "Well, of course you would if you spent hours on in the sewers, searching for rats. Your dad saw what it was doing to you and would try to keep you in your room but you would go mad and say that you have to find the rats. Even when you came to me you would run off and break into the sewers to look for rats. You searched the pet stores and everything. All you could think about was searching for the rat. That is why I had to modify your memory, to keep you from losing your mind anymore."

"I have a big headache," Lydia answered. "But I still don't know how my parents got to Azkaban."

"The ministry was coming with stupid evidence that they were accomplices to Black," Madam Indigo explained. "You see, when your mother was in Hogwarts, Sirius liked her. Lily was a good friend with your mother. Lily thought of her as a big sister. Black would ask Lily about her, trying to see if she liked him."

"Why couldn't he just do that himself?" she inquired.

"Because of her brothers," Madame Indigo smiled, "they were very protective of their little sister and Sirius was scare of them."

--

When Lily Evens was an ickle-firsty at Hogwarts and muggleborn, the Slytherins gave her a hard time.

"Hey Evans," hissed a Slytherin girl that looked like Medusa. "Aren't you in the wrong school?"

Some of her girlfriends giggled. "Yeah, isn't it supposed to be the Mudblood Academy?"

Lily gasped, hugging her books. "You take that back!"

"Why?" she said. "It's the truth!"

"Watch your mouth, Parkinson!" snarled a girl's voice, walking up, holding her bag over the shoulder.

"Mind your own business, Quigley!" Parkinson snapped.

"This is my business," Iris Quigley said coolly, tossing her red hair over shoulders. "She's in my house, you know. Just because sometimes you snakes don't look out for each other, doesn't mean we can."

Parkinson sneered, "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll let you pick," Iris said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You have two options," Iris said, "I can get my older brother Douglas, you know, Head Boy? He can give you detention or I can go to Angus and he can use your head for Bludger practice. What'll it be?"

Parkinson stood there for a minute. She bit her lip.

"Detention or a beating? Come on, I'm waiting."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Hah! Watch me!" Iris grunted and screamed from the top of her lungs. "Douglas! Angus!"

She looked around. "Hmm, probably didn't hear me. DOUGLAS! ANGUS!"

"What, what's going?" Her two older brothers came rushing to her side.

"Oh, Doug!" Iris gasped, turning around, "I caught Parkinson cheating!"

"That's a lie!" Parkinson grunted.

"I know you do," Iris hissed, "everyone in your stupid house does! If you're all purebloods, then why do you cheat? And you give my friend Lily here a hard time? At least she does the work, you lying, stinking, cheater!"

"I hate cheaters!" Angus muttered, cracking his knuckles, making Parkinson and her girls flinch. Angus had a short, stocky build with blond hair and blue eyes. He could send Parkinson flying with just one punch. He could take someone's head off in Quidditch really wanted to. "Especially in Quidditch! I know you guys cheat in that too."

Douglas stepped forward, running his hands through his dark brown hair. His hazel eyes flashed as he came looked at the girls. "Cheating, again? Five points from Slytherin."

"You can't do that!"

"Are you so daft that you can't read?" Douglas demanded, pointing to his Head Boy badge. "Another foot out of line I'll see to your Head of House."

"Oh, but you know he'll do nothing."

"We'll see about that. Now get lost!"

The Slytherin girls hissed and walked away.

"Thanks Douglas, Angus!" Iris beamed at her older brothers.

"Anytime." Angus said. "See you in the common room."

When Iris' big brothers left the corridors, Lily looked up at with her bright green eyes. "Thank you so much. You really didn't have to do that."

"Well, I could've taken her myself," Iris grinned, "but it's just more fun using my older brothers to scare people and they like doing it."

"Maybe they're right," Lily mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Who, them?" Iris said, nodding in the direction the Slytherin girls just went.

"Yeah…maybe…maybe I don't belong in Hogwarts," she said sadly. "Because I'm…I'm a…"

"Hey, listen Lily Evans, just because your parents are muggles doesn't mean you can't be a good witch." Iris said, her hands on hips.

"Easy for you to say," Lily muttered. "Your parent's aren't muggles."

"Maybe they're not." She said. "But my dad's a half-blood. His mother was a muggle."

"My parents were happy that I got my Hogwarts letter but my sister, she thinks I'm a freak!" She covered her face in her hands, sobbing quietly

"Oh, she's just jealous because you can use a wand and she can't," Iris said, putting her hand to her shoulder. "Besides, It's only a matter of time until the rest of the muggle world knows about wizards. I think it's silly that they use memory charms on muggles when they see magic. It's like we're not allowed live in the same world or something."

"Maybe we aren't." Lily sniffed.

"Listen to me," said Iris, "don't listen to those stupid girls. There's nothing wrong with being muggleborn. There are a lot of good muggleborn witches and wizards."

"Really?" she pulled her hands down.

"Yeah. Just remember, Lily Evans." Iris put her hand on her hip and smiled. "It doesn't matter how much magic you have in your blood, it's what you _do _with it that counts."

"Thanks, Iris." Lily smiled back.

"Anytime," Iris said. "Let me walk you to the common room. I'll get Douglas to help you with your homework if you want!"

--

"If your mother ever wanted anything," Madame Indigo said, "she just had to yell for her brothers."

"So, she and Lily were close, huh?" Lydia inquired, looking at a picture of her mother and Lily.

"Very."

"Like Serena and me?"

"Yeah."

"So, about my mom and Sirius Black?"

Madame Indigo smiled, "it's kind of funny. Your uncles gave him a hard time."

--

Sirius watched every move Iris make. He tried to talk to her once but he found that would be difficult with her protective brothers. He saw her walking up to the common room after class.

"I hate Potions," James muttered as they were coming up the stairs.

"Me too," Sirius said, "eight pages of parchment, honestly I—," he stopped suddenly.

"What's up?" James inquired.

Sirius ran up the corridor, leaving James behind.

"Sirius, wait up!"

"Hi Iris!" Sirius cried cheerfully.

"Hmm?" Iris turned around, just in time to see Sirius trip over his shoelace and fall on his face. She stifled a giggle with her hand. "Oh, hello, Sirius."

"Hiya," he got to his feet. "I guess…I should keep my shoelaces tied, huh?"

"Might be a good idea."

"So, er, um…how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. And you?"  
"Brilliant. Fantastic."

"Iris?" Angus and Douglas came out of the common room and gasped.

"Oh, hi!" Iris exclaimed.

"Iris, get in the common room right now!" Douglas shouted.

"But--," she began.

"Now, right now!" Angus exclaimed.

"Oh, all right." She mumbled.

"Talk to you later then," Sirius said as she walked off.

"Sirius, why'd you run off so—oh," James stopped. "Uh oh."

"Black, what're you playing at?" Angus demanded.

"Playing? I'm not playing anything."

"Don't be stupid," Douglas said, "you were talking to Iris!"

"You were talking to their little sister?" James demanded, rounding on him. "You idiot!"

"Just because you don't like her," Sirius hissed, "doesn't mean I don't!"

"What do you mean, you don't like her?" Douglas asked James.

"Huh? I mean…she's nice I just know better than to talk to her incase I get caught, you know!"

"Stay away from Iris, both of you!" Douglas said, "or I'll give you detention!"

"But we're in the same house!" James cried, "you can't do that to us for talking to your sister, how is that breaking school rules?"

"Quiet, Potter!"

"I'll talk to her if I want to!" Sirius growled. "I already had detention and it doesn't bother me!"

"Sirius, you dung brain!" James groaned, covering his forehead.

Angus marched up to Sirius and punched him in the stomach. James heard Sirius grunts and groans and "oh, stop it, that hurts!"

Finally, he heard Sirius say, "okay, okay, I leave her alone, I promise, ow, hey, stop! Let go of my arm! I won't go near her, except in the common—ow! Okay, even in the common room I'll stay away! Just don't hurt me!"

Angus let go of Sirius and James helped him to his feet.

"Good. Stay away from our little sister." Douglas said. "Now get in the common room or I'll make you write lines!"

James and Sirius rushed to the common room, tripping over their feet and when they walked in, Lily was sitting with Iris.

"You okay, Sirius?" Iris inquired.

Sirius gasped and ran up to the boys' dormitory. Iris sighed.

"Sometimes my brothers can be a little overprotective," she said to Lily.

James dabbed some ointment to Sirius' face. "I guess you can't talk to Iris anymore," James said. "They'll destroy you, mate."

"Well, I can still talk to Lily," he muttered.

"What?" James' face changed from sympathetic to angry. "No, Lily's mine!" James jumped and put his hands around Sirius neck, knocking his head on the floor, "don't you go near her, hear me?"

"Leggofme!" Sirius gasped. "Leggo!"

"Never, ever talk to her!"

"Leggo!" Sirius fought James off. "I wasn't…going…to…go after Lily…I was going to talk to her…and ask to her talk to Iris, for me!"

"Oh, well why didn't you say that before?"

"Because you were choking me to death, stupid!" Sirius shouted.

"Oh, sorry."

--

"Did my uncles ever do that to my Dad?" Lily inquired.

"Once," Madame Indigo replied. "But when your uncle Angus left Hogwarts your dad saw that it was safe to get to know your mother better and then Sirius had someone else to worry about beating him up."

"But, they became friends though."

"That's right. Sirius eventually got over it. It was only a school-boy crush he had on your mother and your dad was like a big brother to James as well. James admired his Quidditch abilities and your dad helped him."

Lydia smiled.

"Sadly, when your dad became a school governor," she said, "People thought he was a Death Eater."

"A what?"

"Death Eater, a supporter for You-Know-Who."

"Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"How come?"

"Because, he acted strangely when he was at work. He was always going to Azkaban with your mother. People found dark magic items in their work lockers. The hospital thought that your mother was torturing the patients and she was fired."

"But—she wouldn't!"

"I know. They were framed. They knew that there was a risk they'd go to Azkaban so they asked me to take care of you before the ministry put you somewhere."

"What happened to my house and everything?"

"Your aunts and uncles were able to save it before the ministry took possession of it and give it away to another wizarding family. They knew your parents were innocent and would be set free. It was a hard fight."

She sighed, "so, they're in Azkaban, for something they didn't do?"

"Yes."

"They haven't been released? How about Mr. Black?"

"Mr. Black escaped from Azkaban," she answered. "He's an animagus too. He can changed to a big black dog. He saw a picture of Peter in the _Daily Prophet_ once…let me see if I can find it." She searched through, "Yes, here we are." She stopped at an article of the Weasley's family trip to Egypt. "See that rat on the boy's shoulder there?"

"That's the rat?"

"Yes. Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Your parent's helped him. He knew that Harry Potter was in trouble. Harry is his godson, you see."

"Did he ever find him?" Lydia asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I have no way of reaching Sirius Black. He's in hiding right now."

"Madam Indigo, let's go to this…this Quidditch thing," Lydia said firmly. "I want to know more about this stuff."

She nodded, "I think you've waited long enough."

"I bet Mr. Bagman sent me these tickets because he still feels bad about what happened in the game," Lydia said, looking at the tickets. "Maybe he wants to apologize."

"That's what I thought," Madam Indigo said. "Ludo's a nice man, kind of silly but nice." She glanced at the tickets. "You have seven there."

"Yeah, Ludo said I could bring six friends."

"Who are you bringing?"

"You and the scouts." She answered, chuckling. "Who else?"

Madam Indigo smiled. "It's been a while since I've been a Quidditch Game!"

"I just hope the others think I'm mad when I send these to them," Lydia replied. "How should they get here? Should we get them some plane tickets or teleport?"

"They can teleport here," Madam Indigo replied, "it's quicker and I can explain things to them. Besides, isn't your friend Lita afraid of planes?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Lydia got up. "I'll go send these to them right away! Won't they be surprised?"

To Be Continued


	4. Quiddtich Tickets Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, but I would so love to see a HP/SM crossie!

Sailor Witches

**Chapter 4**

**Quidditch Tickets Part 2**

_MJ: Thanks, but I don't know where Osaka is, that's in Japan right and they're making an accent for her then? I'll have to watch another Sailor Moon video and listen to it again. She sounds like she's southern or something. But I think she's cool anyway._

_NixiNox & mae-E: Thanks for reviewing but they don't get back together. Everyone who's read my Sailor Moon Crossovers knows that Serena falls for someone else, isn't that, right MJ? But Serena won't so cold to him as time goes by though._

Lydia picked up an envelope and a sheet of paper. She decided she'd write to Serena instead and have her give the tickets to the girls instead of having to write the same message five times.

_Serena,_

_You won't believe this, but I got these tickets to this World Quidditch Cup tournament! Quidditch is some wizarding game played on broomsticks. I don't quite understand it really but I'll find out when we go. You have to come with me. I can invite six friends to come with me so I chose you and Madame Indigo. _

_Madam Indigo told me something about my parents earlier. They're not dead. They're in prison but they didn't do anything. They were framed. Madame Indigo will explain everything when you guys get here. You'll have to sailor teleport here as soon as you get these. I couldn't get plane tickets and I know that Lita's scared of planes. The cup is August 23rd but we can site-see Ireland and England before then. Trust me you'll have a great summer! It's going to be loads of fun. I can't wait to see you guys!_

_Love,_

_Lydia_

Lydia placed the tickets in the envelope with the letter and licked the envelope. She picked up her pen again to address the letter to Serena. She took a few stamps and licked them, cringing at the bitter taste and stuck them on the envelope. Envelope in hand, she called out ot Lucky.

"Lucky, want to come with me to the post box?" she asked.

"All right." He jumped from her bed and walked outside with her.

"I'm just going to go and post this, Madam Indigo," Lydia said. "I'll be right back."

"All right dear," Lydia hummed to herself, excited. She couldn't' wait to see her friends again and to go to this Quidditch Cup. She hardly knew anything about it but it was a relief to know that her parents were alive, even if they were in prison. They were _alive_. And if she was a witch too, then that means she had more powers than she thought and they could become useful with her quests. As she approached the red postbox, she heard a familiar voice down the street.

"I met Sailor Rainbow!" cried a boy.

"Seamus, knock it off," said his mother.

"Really, Mum, I saw her!"

Lydia gasped, "Lucky, it's the boy I saved the other day!"

"It is," Lucky said. "He's probably told the world about you."

"Quick, we'd better go," Lydia shoved her letter in the postbox, "before he recognizes us!"

"How'd you mean?"

"He'll see the rainbow on your forehead," Lydia muttered, "Come on!"

She turned around and rushed back to the house, hoping Seamus did not notice them. When she got back inside, she looked at her parents' album and the Daily Prophet clippings to try and improve her memory. It was a long progress but she slowly was able to understand the magical world better.

--

It took a week for the tickets to reach Serena. She arrived home after a long hard day's work at OsaP jewelry store. Molly and her mother just came back from their vacation that day. Serena was happy for that because then perhaps she'd have time to relax. Pulling off her shoes sleepily, Serena fell on the couch. She was way too tired to climb the stairs.

"Home, Serena?" her mother called.

"Uh-huh," Serena grunted.

"Oh, are you tired?" Serena's mother walked into the living room. "How was your day, sweetie?"

"Busy," Serena groaned.

" Is Molly back from vacation yet?"

"Yeah," Serena replied, her face into the pillow.

"Well I have something for you," her mother handed her an envelope, "It's a letter from Lydia! Maybe it should cheer you up!"

"Thanks mom," Serena reached up her hand, trying to grab for it. Her mother sighed and pushed it into her hand.

Serena's mother walked back into the kitchen. "I'll make you something to drink."

Serena yawned a thank you and moved onto her back, slowly opening the letter. She pulled the paper out and as she unfolded it, five tickets fell out and onto her chest.

"Huh?" Serena mumbled, picking up one of them to look at. "Quidditch? What's that?"

Serena sighed and read over the letter. She blinked and sat up straight, the tickets falling down. "I must be really tired—is Lydia serious?"

Lydia read the letter five more times and she seemed more awake each time.

"No way," she mumbled.

"Here you go, Serena," Serena's mom walked in with a cup of tea. "This ought to relax you. Maybe after dinner you should go to bed."

"Thanks Mom."

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No, thank goodness," Serena answered, blowing on her tea. "Now that Molly and her mother are back from vacation, they'll work more at the store."

"I bet you'd like a vacation now," Serena's mom added.

"Yeah," Serena looked at Lydia's letter, 'and I think I know where I'd be going.' She added mentally.

Noticing Lydia's letter, Serena's mother said, "oh, what did Lydia say?"

"Uh, well, she'd like to have me visit this summer," Serena answered and she began sipping her tea.

"Really? That's great!" she exclaimed, "That'd be wonderful. From what Lydia said, Ireland sounds like a lovely place!"

Serena's mother went back into the kitchen. Since Serena has been working at the store, her mother has been more supportive and understanding of Serena. Sammy came down the stairs.

"Hey Meatball Head," he said, turning on the television.

"Hey Pipsqueak," Serena muttered.

Sammy put in a video game and started playing, though Serena was trying to relax. "Sammy, do you mind? I was here first!"

"This living room's big enough," he grunted.

"Turn that off," she hissed, "I was trying to get some rest!"

"No!"

"Sammy, cut it out!" Mrs. Tsukino roared. "Turn that thing off!"

"It's not my fault she can't handle her job!" Sammy shouted.

"Oh, never mind," Serena picked up the fallen Quidditch tickets, folded them back into her letter, stuck it in the envelope and stood up. "I'll just go to my room." With her teacup in one hand and Lydia's letter in the other, she walked up to her room. "Hmph!"

Serena sipped her tea and placed it on her dresser. "Hello Serena," said Luna, hopping onto the dresser. "How was work?"

"Busy." She answered with a yawn. "But Molly and her mother are back from their vacation. I'm off tomorrow."

"Oh, very good."

"Yeah, not only will I be able to get some sleep," Serena said, "but I have to call a scout meeting."

"What's the matter?" Luna inquired, looking concerned. "Have you seen any new enemies?"

"No," Serena replied, taking out Lydia's letter and the Quidditch tickets and laying them down on the dresser for Luna to examine. "I got this letter from Lydia today. It's kind of strange, isn't it?"

"Hmm," Luna read the letter, "this is rather odd, but Lydia seems to be excited about this."

"I know," Serena agreed, sitting down on her bed. "But if Lydia had a feeling it was some trap from some bad guy to steal people's energy, she would've thrown the tickets away and told us to keep our eyes open for any funny stuff."

"We fell for these tricks when we were fighting the Negaverse," Luna stated.

"Yes we did," Serena nodded, "and we've learned our lesson. But Lydia said her parents aren't dead. They're alive, but in a prison. She didn't say much in her letter, but perhaps when we get to Ireland she and Madam Indigo can explain more for us. Raye can examine these tickets to see if they're real."

"Is anyone working tomorrow?" Luna inquired.

Serena thought for a moment, trying to remember who was working and who was off. "I know Raye and Mina are off but I'm not sure about Lita and Ami," Serena answered. "Lita's the best worker of us so possibly she'll be working."

"You should phone them and arrange it," Luna answered

"Yeah," Serena said, walking to her phone. She dialed Lita's number. After 10 rings, Lita picked up, breathing heavily. "Lita?"

"Serena?" she mumbled.

"What's up? You sound like you've been working out or something."

"I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard the phone," Lita explained.

"Oh, sorry," Serena said.

"It's okay. So what's up, Serena?"

"Are you working tomorrow?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Lita answered and Serena groaned. "What's the matter?"

"We need to have a scout meeting tomorrow," Serena replied. "When's your shift?

"Noon to six," Lita answered.

"What about Ami? Is she working?"

"Yeah," she answered, "eleven to five."

"Okay, we'll have it tomorrow night right after you're done working. I need to sleep in tomorrow morning."

"We can be there at seven. I'll call Ami."

"I'll phone Raye and Mina," Serena said. "Thanks Lita."

"Sure Serena," Lita said. "What's this about anyway? Did you see any weirdoes on the way home?"

"No," Serena replied. "But I got a _weird _letter."

"From who?"

"Lydia."

"Lydia? She doesn't usually send you weird letters, does she?"

"No and that's what worries me," Serena answered. "Maybe after the meeting we can figure something out. Bye." She hung up and looked at Luna. "She and Ami are working tomorrow afternoon." She grunted, "we have to have it sooner though!"

"It's all right," Luna replied, "you can show Mina and Raye first."

She phoned Mina first about the meeting so she could phone Raye, not wanting to hear Raye yell at her. Though Mina wasn't working, she did have plans.

"You have a date with Derek?" Serena squealed. "He's so dreamy!"

"I know!" Mina exclaimed, prancing around her room excitedly, "and we're spending the whole day together. At ten we're playing miniature golf and we're going to have lunch afterwards. I don't know where though. He hasn't told me yet. Then we're going to go water skiing--,"

"Water skiing? I didn't know you could water ski."

"But if I fall, he can catch me!"

"Then what?" Serena asked excitedly.

"Play around a bit on the beach," Mina answered, "and then we're toping the night off with dinner and a movie!"

"Oh wow!" Serena exclaimed. "I wish we could double. Can you ask Derek if his friend Matt can come so we can double?"

"Maybe," Mina answered. "I'll give him a call."

"Serena," Luna muttered, pawing her knee.

"What Luna? Oh!" Serena gasped. "Mina, that's great but it's very, very important that we have a sailor scout meeting tomorrow night. It's the only time Lita and Ami can make it."

Mina groaned, "but…but he's so good looking! He's planed this thing for the whole week!"

"You don't have to call the whole date off," Serena insisted, "you can still be with him until seven. He can even walk you to Cherry Hill."

"Why's the meeting so important?" Mina inquired.

"Got a letter from Lydia. She said she got these strange tickets to a Quidditch Tournament and wants us to come."

"What the heck is Quidditch?" Mina demanded.

"I have no idea," Serena replied. "But it sounds really strange so we have to check it out."

"Maybe we can catch a matinee show after we go water skiing," Mina sighed.

"We might be able to visit England while we're there," Serena said in hopes to make Mina feel better.

"Er, right," Mina said. "I'll phone Derek."

"Can you phone Raye too?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Good luck on your date, Mina!"

"Thanks."

Serena hung up and her mother called her for dinner. Serena stretched. "Good, that's all taken care of!" She came down the stairs and ate half of her dinner since she was too sleepy to eat the rest.

"Sorry," Serena mumbled when everyone gave her looks. "I'll put the rest in the fridge and have it tomorrow. Just not hungry."

"That's a first," Sammy muttered and Serena went back upstairs. She dressed in her pajamas, brushed her teeth and took her pigtails out. Massaging her head, she sighed. "I'm going to sleep until ten in the morning!"

She climbed into her bed and fell asleep in thirty seconds.

--

Just as Serena had said, she slept in unit ten in the morning and she felt quite refreshed. She brought her legs over the bed and stretched.

"Feel better, Serena?" Luna asked.

"Oh yes!" Serena answered. "I'm just going to spend the day walking around the mall and stuff. I'll come back for you later."

"All right then."

Serena walked to the bathroom to take a shower. As she lathered herself up, she thought about Lydia's letter. What does it all mean? Was it all a hoax or true? If she and the scouts decided to go, what would be waiting for them? She started to wish she didn't apply for the job at OsaP and ask her friends to join. She didn't want to wait until seven that night. What was she supposed to do until then? She may as well be working with Lita and Ami.

After her shower, Serena dried herself off, dressed in shorts and a yellow T-shirt and went downstairs for breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal and the remains of her dinner from last night. After which she went to the mall and shopped around for a couple of hours. After buying an audiotape she's been waiting to come out, she left the mall and went back home.

"I can't believe I spent all that time in the mall and all I bought was a music tape," Serena said, putting it with her music tape collection. She picked up Lydia's letter.

"Come on, Luna," Serena said.

"Well, for once you're going to be early," Luna said somewhere in between pleased and surprised.

"Yeah, I know," Serena mumbled, "let's go."

She was an hour early but she figured since she called the meeting together, she should be there early.

"Hi Mr. Hino," Serena said to Raye's grandfather as she approached the shrine.

"Welcome, welcome," he said, fanning himself. "Very hot day today, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Serena agreed. "But it should be cooling down now." She stepped inside and found Raye pouring a glass of lemonade.

"Look who's early for once!" Raye exclaimed.

"Hi Raye," Serena said.

Raye was wearing her shrine maiden kimono, which must've made her hot. "What's up?" she demanded. "I was hoping to have a relaxing day off."

"You did," Serena said. "Our meeting will only be an hour or so."

"Still," Raye muttered. "But I was busy today at the temple." She took a drink of her lemonade and she became nice. "Sorry, you want some?"

"Sure." Serena shrugged.

Raye went up to pour her a glass and handed it to her. "Today's been really hot. I'm surprised no one's gotten heatstroke."

"While we're waiting for everyone to get here," Serena took a drink, placed her glass down on the counter and reached in her pocket, "you can look at these." She pulled out Lydia's letter and Quidditch tickets.

Raye read it over and picked up one of the tickets. "This is weird. You think this may be some kind of trick, Serena?"

"Maybe," Serena answered. "But the funny thing is, we don't know about it. I think if someone wanted to steal energy or something, they'd use something more popular. Either way, we should check it out."

"I'll see what I can find," Raye said, walking to the great fire and laying the Quidditch tickets and Lydia's letter in front of the fire. Serena watched curiously for a moment and left the room to let Raye focus.

Serena walked outside and sat down on the porch, drinking her lemonade. She saw Mina walking up wearing a pretty sundress with Artemis at her heels.

"Hi Mina. Hey, where's Derek?" She inquired. "I said he could walk with you here."

"He wasn't able to," Artemis said.

"How come?" Serena asked, frowning. "What happened?

"We didn't get to finish our date!" Mina cried, "I was so looking forward to spending time with him on the beach—I even bought a new suit for it!"

"I'm sorry Mina," Serena sympathized. "What went wrong?"

"It was when we went mini golfing," she sniffed, "oh, it was horrible! We came to the last hole. It was my turn to putt and I lifted up my club and I accidentally hit him in the…"

"Oh, not in his…" Serena grunted, closing her eyes tight.

"Face!" Mina shouted. "I broke his nose and gave him a black eye. I feel terrible! He'll never want to take me out again!"

"Oh, you don't know that," Serena insisted.

"Yes I do!" she exclaimed. "He even said so! He told me it was a waste of his time to date a girl that can't play mini golf!"

"People often say things in anger they don't mean," Serena said. "And a lot of girls don't know how to play mini golf! I don't!"

"I'm doomed to never have a solid, good, successful relationship!" Mini wailed.

"No you're not," Serena patted her back.

"Yes I am," Mina hissed, "back when I was in London, I was fighting this guy named Ace. He tells fortunes. Right after I beat him, he told me that my love life will be hopeless for all eternity!"

"Man, that stinks," Lita said, walking up, carrying a pizza and Ami a tub of ice cream. "Good thing we brought ice cream."

"I'll need more than that," Mina frowned.

"Mina's date today totally blew," Serena told them.

"I'm sorry, Mina," Ami sympathized. "You'll find a new guy."

"I so want to believe that," Mina sighed and she balled her hands into fists. "But I'm through with guys! I'm through, through, through! I don't ever want to talk to a guy ever again! They're all pigs!"

"You'll talk to a guy in two days," Lita muttered.

"Yeah right," Mina put her hands on her hips. "After what happened today, I'm staying away from guys for good. I don't care how cute they are!"

"We were going to come earlier," Artemis said, "but she need a few hours to calm down, you know."

"Thanks for bringing pizza, guys," Serena chirped.

"We were starving after work," Lita said, "and we haven't had a meeting for a while so we thought might as well."

"But we meet at work," Serena said.

"Yeah, but we don't talk about sailor scout stuff there," Ami told her.

"Point."

They walked inside the temple and Lita opened the pizza box. Serena got some plates and glasses as she explained to the others about Lydia's strange letter.

"Raye's examining the tickets now," she said, setting the plates around in a circle on the floor and Ami filled the glasses up with lemonade.

They began nibbling on their pizza slices and talking about the subject while the guardian cats gave their opinions.

"I think if this is real we ought to check it out," Artemis said.

"Well, it is," Raye said, walking out of the room of the great fire. "I asked it three times just to make sure." She placed down the letter and the tickets. "Pizza, great."

Raye took a slice as the other girls looked over the tickets. Ami led the letter out loud.

"So there really is a thing called Quidditch," Lita said. "I never heard a sport like that before."

Raye's Grandfather walked by at the worst possible time. "Hello girls, can I get you some tea?"

"Yeah…what possibly would they play on broomsticks?" Mina added.

"No thanks, Grandpa," Raye said nervously, trying to shoo him away. "Lita brought food."

He paused however, "excuse me. Did someone just say Quidditch?"

"I-I uh, h-had a bad _itch_?" Lita stuttered

"Yeah, I'm itchy too, must be the heat, " Serena said quickly, moving her arm up and accidentally spilling her drink on the tickets. "The Quidditch tickets!"

"Quidditch tickets?"

"Serena!" Raye hissed.

"Let me see," Grandpa Hino said, walking foreword with his hand out.

"No thanks," Serena started to pop it up with her napkin. "I got it. Sorry about that."

"No, I mean—I want to see the tickets," said Mr. Hino.

"Grandpa—do you know—know what Quidditch is?" Raye asked.

"Of course I do!" he shouted. "Would you please let me see the tickets? I'd like to know who's playing, as all."

Serena swallowed and handed him a ticket. He smiled.

"Why, it's the Quidditch World Cup!" He slapped his forehead. "I must've been so busy keeping the shrine I forgotten to get the tickets. Silly me. " He looked the ticket over. "Ireland vs. Bulgaria! Ireland has good players, good players. I'm not sure about Bulgaria though. I have heard that the Vrastra Vultures are quite good. A pity Japan couldn't make it. A pity, a pity." He let out a sigh, "oh well, Quidditch only has been popular in Japan for a century whereas Ireland has been playing for I believe five?" He laughed. "Perhaps next time we will be in the world cup. The Toyoshashi Tengu are quite good."

"Japan has a Quidditch team?" Ami asked breathlessly.

Raye looked at her grandfather as if he had lost his mind. "Grandfather, are you all right?"

"Sure I am, Raye. I am fine."

"But, you have never mentioned Quidditch before!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right, I haven't." He rubbed his chin. "Sorry."

"But…how do you know about Quidditch?"

"Because, Raye," he said simply as if this was something she _should _know, "I'm a wizard!"

"A…wizard?"

"Yes, of course. I'm a wizard and your dad was a wizard. Your grandmother and mother were witches and you're a witch too, Raye."

"A witch? Me? How?"

"Dear, have you not noticed?" he inquired with a short laugh. "How you can use the fire for guidance and fortunes?"

"But I thought that was because I was a priestess," Raye explained, "You showed me how to use the fire."

"You can do more than that. Remember the time when you got very angry at the person trying to break into the temple and you tied him up without even using your hands?"

"I did that?"

"There where many times you did things when you were frightened or angry without meaning to. You couldn't explain them."

Raye frowned and the girls looked at her curiously.

"It's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He returned to the subject of Quidditch. "I honestly thought you already knew, Raye. How else would you have the tickets?"

"I got them," said Serena. "But I'm no witch. At least, I don't think so. Our Irish friend, Lydia got them. Do you remember her?"

"She's been to the temple a few times," Raye added.

"Oh yes. She got them did she?" said Mr. Hino. "Oh yes, I suppose she would like you to help support her country, eh?"

"Well, she won them," Serena explained, glancing at the letter she sent them. "She got seven free tickets to the cup from some…Ludo Bagman person…and said she could bring six friends."

Mr. Hino stared for a moment and rubbed his chin, "Ludo Bagman, did you say?"

"Yes."

"Do you know him, Grandpa?" Raye asked.

"Well, not personally," he answered. "I've only read about him and saw him play once. He's a beater for the Wimbourne Wasps."

"Grandpa, you sure sound like you know a lot about Quidditch," Raye said in amazement. "I never heard you speak about it until now."

"Yes, did you used to play yourself?" Mina inquired.

"Me?" He thumbed himself in the chest and laughed. "On a broom? Oh no. Absolutely not! I was a terrible rider. Terrible. No. No. I am just a big fan of Quidditch. I enjoy watching it."

"You want to come with us then?" Serena asked and Raye muttered, "No! No!" as she shook her head. Serena ignored Raye. "Maybe Lydia can get a ticket for you too."

"Oh thank you," he said. "Really, but I'm afraid I must decline. I need to watch over the temple…and keep Chad from breaking anything. How are you going to get to the cup?"

"We're going to Lydia's house first," Serena answered. "Sightsee before the cup."

"Hey, wait a minute," Lita said, "what about work?"

The girls nodded and paused. That was a problem. Now that they had started working at OsaP, getting to Ireland may be difficult for all of them.

"We will have to tell Mrs. Baker that we have to take some time off," Ami said. "The cup is August 23rd. Maybe a week or so and then we'll be back for school."

"Yeah, we'll have to decide when we leave," Lita said.

"Will you be flying there?" Mr. Hino inquired.

"I'm afraid to fly!" Lita exclaimed.

"Many people do," Mr. Hino said. "Don't worry, I know a quick, safe way to travel. I just hope I have enough left…" he patted his lips with his finger.

"Enough what?"

"Floo powder, of course," he said simply. "When you girls get ready to leave for Ireland, just come back to the temple and I'll sort you out."

Chad walked in, "Uh, sensei…I need your help with something."

"What'd you do this time, Chad?" he demanded as he left the girls.

Raye turned her friends. "Now this really, really _is _real!" she breathed. "Grandpa knows about this stuff!"

"We have to go and talk to Mrs. Baker," said Ami.

"Yeah," Lita agreed. "We should do it together so she's not confused. Just explain that Lydia won tickets to some sports event and invited us. She'll have to give us the time off."

"I have the schedule," Ami brought out a planner, "and we're all free tomorrow morning so we can do it then. It's best to do it as soon as possible."

"I can't wait until we find out what this is all about," Raye said. "You know guys, if I'm a witch, I'm starting to wonder if we all are too."

"Raye, come on." Serena muttered.

"It is possible," said Luna. "You girls were all part of Princess Serena's court in the Moon Kingdom. You returned to the world and became scouts again. Perhaps in addition to the powers you have as scouts, you can be witches too."

"So, we may have powers we don't even know of yet?" Lita asked nervously.

"Precisely," Luna answered. "But we won't know that for sure until we get to Ireland. I hope Madame Indigo will have answers for us once we get there."

"Meet you guys at Mrs. Baker's store at opening time," Serena said. "Go and get some rest."

"Yeah, see you then," Said Ami.

"You can keep the pizza, Raye," said Lita.

"Thanks," Raye said.

The girls left the temple and Raye fell into her seat. So she was more than just a priestess and a scout. She was a witch too. How come her grandfather never told her until now? Did he rally think that she knew all this time? When she gets to Ireland, she'll have loads of questions.

To Be Continued


	5. Travel by Floo Powder

  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the maker of Harry Potter. Naoko Takeuchi is the maker of Sailor Moon. But I am the maker of this fic.  
  
Sailor Witches

**Chapter 5**

**Travel by Floo Powder**

Author's note: You probably already know a bit of English slang, but posh means expensive, cool, stuff like that. It became my favorite word while I was there!

The five girls arrived at OsaP Jewelry store at nine am to speak with Mrs. Baker about their time off.

"Mrs. Baker, can we have a moment with you in your office?" Serena inquired.

"All five of you?" Mrs. Baker asked.

"Yes," Raye said. "It's important.

"All right," she let them in and she sat behind her desk. "What is it?"

The girls remained standing, hoping that they will be able to finish it quickly.

"We need some time off," Lita said. "You remember our Irish friend, Lydia? She sent us some sport tickets for an important tournament."

"When is it?" Mrs. Baker inquired.

"The 25th of August," Serena answered. "We'll need some where between a week and ten days off so we can tour the UK."

Mrs. Baker looked at the schedule. "Let me see what I can do. You girls are very good hard workers. You've been a great help."

They murmured their thanks.

"No one else has asked me for any work off," Mrs. Baker said looking over her list of employees. "Actually, they've been asking for more hours. I can give you the 18th through 28th of August off. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect," Serena exclaimed with a grin.

"Before then I'll give you more hours so you can get the money to go shopping," Mrs. Baker stated, "I hear shopping in the UK isn't cheap."

"It's not," Mina said. "I used to live there. But you can find some real posh stuff!"

--

Serena sent Lydia a post card of the time they were able to get off and that she was very excited to see her. The girls worked down until the day they could finally leave for Ireland. They were excited and nervous. They wanted to see Lydia again and see how she was doing with the search for the Rainbow Coins and if she has been doing any better since Fiore left again. Mina talked all the time about the best places to shop in London. They were curious about this Quidditch stuff and Mr. Hino told them about the greatest Quidditch games and how the game is played. He tried acting out the best he could while reading a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages _and a broom, a long wooden spoon as a beater's bat and different things around the house for the balls.

"Now the Seeker gets hurts the most," he told them enthusiastically, "if I could ride a broom right, I wouldn't try out for it. The seeker has to have good eyesight and mines gotten bad over the years. Not to mention have to be really fast. They have to get the Snitch and it's a tiny little thing. I have to use a telescope to see it at most games. Now there's the chaser," he grabbed a pillow and tossed it to the girls, "my favorite position. The Chasers handle the quaffed—imagine the pillow's the Quaffle—and there's three of them…"

"Three pillows?" Serena inquired, wrinkling her nose, "I mean, Quaffle?"

"No, no I mean, chasers. There are seven people on a time: three chasers, two Beaters, a seeker and a keeper."

"Oh, so what do the Chasers do?" Mina inquired.

"They pass the Quaffle to each other, just the chasers now. And they try to get into three hoops," he jumped in front of three chairs as hoops, "but the keeper defends the hoops."

"I think I want to be a Chaser," Mina said, hitting the pillow with a volleyball maneuver. "Kinda reminds me of volleyball."

"Sounds more like basketball to me—except they're on brooms." Lita said. "Hey, what are the Beaters? You didn't tell us yet."

"Oh, right, the Beaters," Mr. Hino sighed. "Now there's the two bludgers that fly around that knock people off their brooms. The beaters keep the bludgers away from their team with a bat. You've got to have good strong arms to do that."

"Hmm, sounds like fun, knocking things with a bat," Lita said.

"Yeah, like boys," Mina grumbled.

"Sounds like a dangerous game," Ami said.

"Oh it is," Mr. Hino inquired. "But you'll be watching professionals play. I doubt you'll see any serious injuries. Maybe a broken nose or two…"

"Cool!" Lita exclaimed. "I think I'm going to like this…"

"So you'll be leaving tomorrow right?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Serena groaned, "I'd better go home and pack. I'll see you later guys."

--

Serena took her clothes and shoved them into her suitcase. She had a very difficult time closing it. She was trying to sit on it to make it close.

"Argh! I hate packing!" Serena groaned. "Come on and close!"

"I think you packed a little too much," Luna said.

"Too much? As if!" Serena cried. "Lydia told me what the weather is like. It rains all the time and other times it may be hot or cool and I don't know how many cute boys will be there!"

"Perhaps it is _how _you are putting your clothes in," Luna said, hoping onto her dresser. "Let's try this again. Take all your clothes out of your suitcase and put it on your bed. Think about what you need before putting everything in.

"Oh all right," Serena did as she said, dividing all her clothes from each other. "Shorts, pants, skirts, dresses, hats…"

"Serena, it's only going to be for ten days. Not ten years!"

"Yeah, you're right," Serena sighed. "Oh this is really hard! Concentrate Serena, concentrate! What can you do without?" Serena picked up her clothes and looked at them as if trying to solve an algebra problem. "I have no choice, I'll have to try everything on and then make a decision!"

"Oh, we're going to be here all day," Luna groaned, shaking her head.

Serena finally decided on bringing only one skirt, two shorts, two pairs of jeans and six tops. After she rolled them up to fit them easier in her suitcase, she added her socks and underwear and her personal items.

"I hope I don't go on a trip again anytime soon," Serena groaned. "This is tiring me out!"

Serena wasn't the only one deciding what to pack. It was the first time they ever went on a trip to Ireland to see a Quidditch Tournament and it was a new thing for them. But the new beginnings haven't even started yet.

--

They arrived at the temple early on the morning of the 18th, dragging their belongings behind them. Raye met them at the front.  
"Hi guys," she said, "Let me help you with some of your stuff. Grandpa is waiting for you in the front room." She grabbed one of Mina's suitcases and had a little difficulty lifting it. "Chad, come here! Give us a hand!"

"Sure Raye!" he came over and picked up the girls' suitcases and straining under the weight, stumbled up the stairs into the front room. "Uh, here you are…oh, man, I think I pulled every muscle in my body."

"I'm assuming your friend's fireplace is already connected to the floo network," Mr. Hino said as he held a ceramic vase with kanjis all over it.

"What's that?" Mina inquired.

"It's how you travel to place to place," he explained, "you can't get anywhere if the place isn't set up to the network."

"We're going to get to Lydia's by using the fireplace?" Raye demanded. "Grandpa, that sounds ridiculous!"

"But it's a fast and easy way to get anywhere," her grandfather insisted. "All you have to do is grab a handful of floo powder, drop it into the fireplace and say where you're going. Just make sure you say it loud and clear or you may end up somewhere else."

All the girls exchanged glances. Was it too late to sailor teleport? Or go by plane maybe?

"So, who wants to go first?" Mr. Hino inquired.

Everyone looked at Serena and Mina nudged her to the fireplace. "Hey, she sent _you _the tickets."

"Oh, okay," Serena said, picking up her suitcase with Luna on her shoulder. She went to Mr. Hino and he told her to reach inside the vase and take a hold of floo powder.

"Now just step in," he said, "hold on tight to your suitcase now. You sure you don't want to leave your cat behind?"  
Serena looked at Luna. She wasn't sure what the ride was like but she knew that Luna had to come with her.

"No, she's coming with me." Serena said.

"Just say where you're going." Mr. Hino said simply. "Say the house name or the address. Then you're there. Go on."

Serena thought for a moment. Where did she want to go again? She wanted to go to Lydia's. She thought of the name of the house and she remembered it. _Shamrock Cabin. _Madame Indigo named it.

"Shamrock Cabin!" she said loudly, throwing down the handful of floo powder down. In a flash of green fire, Serena and Luna were gone.

"Wow!" Lita gasped.

"Serena!" Mina exclaimed.

"I wonder how she was able to stand in the fire without getting burned?" Ami said without blinking.

"Is that _supposed _to Happen, Grandpa?" Raye asked nervously.

"Oh yes," Mr. Hino nodded. "So, who's next?" Mr. Hino looked at the four remaining girls and they all pointed at each other.

--

Serena and Luna screamed as they went through a tunnel of fire, passing millions of fireplaces.

"Luna, is this the right way?" Serena inquired, one hand on her suitcase and another around her cat.

"I don't know, Serena," Luna cried.

"Stop the ride!" Serena coughed and sneezed, letting go of Luna. "Oh, Luna!"

"Serena!"

In the Shamrock Cabin, Lucky was resting on Lydia's back next to the empty fireplace as she was looking through Madam Indigo's scrapbook.

"I wonder where that rat's hiding," Lydia mumbled to herself.

Lucky heard yelling and meowing. Perking up his head, he yawned and walked of Lydia to the fireplace.

"What is it, Lucky?" she inquired.

"I think I hear something," he answered, stopping an inch away from the fireplace, sniffing. Then the noise got louder and clearer, "Hmm. It's getting closer."

"Lucky, it's a bit early for Christmas." Lydia chuckled.

"It doesn't' sound like Father Christmas and his reindeer," he said and he saw a pair of familiar red eyes. "Huh?"

A screaming Luna rammed into him, making them roll back. Lucky coughed and looked up. "Oh, hello, Luna, nice for you to drop in."

"Hey, how did you get in the fireplace?" Lydia asked.

But Luna was coughing too much to reply. Lydia stood up, hearing a familiar wail. "Hey, that sounds like Serena!" She ran into the fireplace and expecting to see her best friend, Serena's suitcase landed into her chest. "Ahh!"

Lydia fell onto her back and grunting, pushed the suitcase off of her. Then Serena came screaming head first out of the fireplace and landed on Lydia as she tried to get up.

"Lydia!"

"Serena!"

"Ahh!"

Serena landed on Lydia, forcing her back down again.

"Serena, you're filthy," Lydia coughed.

"That was the worst ride I've ever been on," Serena said, rolling off of Lydia. "Gross!" She shook the soot off her. "Everyone else is on their way."

"Through the fire place?" Lydia asked and as she looked at it, she saw Ami slide through feet first. "Ami!" She walked forward and grabbed her hand. "I thought you were going to sailor teleport!"

"We were," Ami said, "but then Raye's grandfather overheard us talking about the Quidditch tickets and he told us he was a wizard too. He told us to use—achoo—floo powder."

"What's all this noise?" Madame Indigo demanded, walking into her den and laughing at the site of two soot covered girls and a cat. "Oh, I forgot that I still had my fireplace connected to the floo network!" She brought the girls away from the fireplace. "The rest of you will be coming?"

"Yeah," Ami said, "I think Lita's next."

Sure enough, Lita came out of the fireplace, hitting her head on the bottom of the mantle as she came out.  
"Lita!" Serena shrieked, "you all right?"

"I'm too tall," Lita muttered. "But that ride was pretty fun for the first part."

"Best stay away from the fireplace as the rest of you are popping out," Madam Indigo said. "As this is your first time traveling by floo powder, your landings will be quite, well, rough."

After she said that, there was a rather rough landing for Mina as she tumbled out of the fireplace with once white Artemis, now covered with soot.

"Artemis, how ya doing, mate?" Lucky asked.

Artemis opened his eyes and sneezed, the soot falling off him.

Lydia helped Mina to her feet and pulled her aside. "Raye's on her way?"  
"After she's giving her grandpa an earful," Mina coughed, "I bet."

"Best way to travel my _foot! _Grandpa, I can't believe you made us do thiiiiisss!" Shouted Raye as she came hurling through the fireplace and landed with a thud with her suitcases. Lydia jumped up and grabbed her friends in a group hug, though they looked dazed and covered with soot.

"I'm so glad yer here!" she exclaimed joyfully. "oh we have loads to talk about! Loads and loads and loads! I've been reading all about my parents and stuff. I'll have Madame Indigo fill you in. I bet yer all hungry…probably in need of a bath. Sorry, if I knew you were coming by floo powder we would've cleaned out the fireplace!"

"Y-you know about floo powder?" Serena asked edgily.

"I just read about it a couple days ago," Lydia answered. "Go ahead, take a bath and unpack. Madame Indigo has extra beds and if not she can always conjure some. Oh, together again!" she squeezed her best friends tightly once more. "I'll help you unpack!"

After the girls were unpacked and bathed, they settled in the clean den with a light lunch Madame Indigo made for them. Madame Indigo stood in front of the fireplace next to her trunk of pictures and magical items.

"Now, I'm sure you girls are all wondering about Quidditch."

"Actually, my grandfather already told us about it," Raye said. "I didn't know he was a wizard. But I'm not concerned about Quidditch. We'll find out more about that in a couple of days when we go to the cup. Can you tell us about, well, witches and wizards?"

"Yes," Ami added. "Could we probably be witches too?"

"Yeh just might," Madame Indigo nodded. "We'll find out soon. I suppose I shall start with the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What's Hogwarts?" Serena inquired.

"It's a school for young witches and wizards," Lydia said. "My parents went there."

She pointed her wand to her trunk and shouted a spell to open it. The girls looked at it in interest, even Lydia as though she has already seen her do it. She was still getting used to the whole thing. Four portraits came floating out of the trunk in front of the girls.

"Hey, they're moving," Lita stated.

"They're not ordinary pictures," Lydia said.

"Godric Gryffindor," she said, tapping on the first portrait of a wizard with brown hair and a beard holding a sword with a background a lion and scarlet and gold squares. The portrait glowed gold for a quick moment and Madame Indigo continued to explain about Godric Gryffindor. "Godric Gryffindor was the bravest of the Hogwarts four. Daring. He wanted witches and wizards that were seeking for adventure and willing to strengthen their courage. He's my personal favorite of the four founders. Of course, Gryffindor was my house."

As if he heard her, Godric Gryffindor smiled and nodded.

Madam Indigo tapped on the next one of a pretty blond haired witch with roses around her head in front of black and yellow squares with a badger. She was holding different herbs and plants in her arms and wearing a warm smile. "Helga Hufflepuff." As Madame Indigo tapped it with her wand, Helga's portrait glowed yellow.

"She's so pretty!" Mina breathed.

"Yes, she is cute, isn't she?" Madame Indigo said. "Helga wanted students that were honest hard workers."

Helga sniffed her flowers and Madame Indigo tapped on the next portrait of a black haired witch holding a book and a wand and an eagle on the background with bronze and blue squares. The portrait glowed blue and Madame Indigo said, "Rowena Ravenclaw. She was the wisest of the four and so were the students from her house. "

"She sounds kind of like you, Ami," Serena said, "a real bookworm."

Ami's cheeks went pink and she cleared her throat.

"So who's the next guy?" Raye inquired. "He looks mighty handsome."

"Handsome?" Madame Indigo raised an eyebrow tapped the remaining portraight of a good-looking wizard and cold dark eyes holding a snake and a silver and green squared background. "Maybe, but this man is a snake waiting to strike. Salazar Slytherin."

"Sala-what?" Lita gasped.

"The four founders of Hogwarts did get along for a time, until Salazar Slytherin insisted that only children with magical ancestry can learn magic. He thought that children that were born to non-magical people, who we call 'muggles' should not set foot into Hogwarts. But the three others simply did not care about their magical roots. Salazar Slytherin was overly ambitious and sly and so are the people who end up in his house. Those that are sorted into Slytherin—become bad."

"How come?" Raye inquired.

"I don't know," Madame Indigo answered, "I tried to keep away from as Slytherins as much as possible."

Madame Indigo continued to talk about the four founders, the Chamber of Secrets, different famous witches and wizards, the story of Tom Riddle becoming the villainous Lord Voldemort, how Harry Potter stopped him, the ministry, Lydia's parents and Sirius Black and answered their questions.

"This Voldemort guy sounds like the wizard version of Jack the Ripper," Mina mumbled, "only worse."

"I hope we never have to see him," Ami said.

"Everyone does," Madame Indigo said. "Nobody wants him to come back. But Harry Potter only stopped him. Whatever happened was not enough to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named completely. He'll be back. It's only a matter of time."

"Wait, Harry Potter," Mina said quickly, "I know that guy! He lives with his Aunt and Uncle—the Dursley's."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, if I'm thinking of the same person," Mina said, "thin kid with dark hair and glasses—and a scar on his forehead?"

"That's Harry Potter," Madame Indigo nodded. "How do you know him?"

"We were in primary school together when I lived in Surrey," she answered, "he always had his fat stupid cousin and his gang giving him trouble. But Harry never told me he was a wizard."

"That's because he didn't know until he got his letter to Hogwarts," Madame Indigo explained.

"I wonder how he's doing," Mina said thoughtfully.

"I wonder if we're witches too," Serena mumbled, "do think there's a way to find out? I mean, like some magic blood test or something?"

"Have you ever done something when you got very scared or angry?" Madame Indigo inquired. "That's a sign you're a witch."

"I can't think of anything on the top of my head."

"I think the ministry might have _something _I can use," Madame Indigo said, putting her tea away. "I'll go there now to see what if I can find." She rose from her chair with her plate to put it away. "Make yourselves at home. Have fun."

"Thanks," Serena said.

The girls heard a loud crack from the kitchen and the girls ran into see what happened but Lydia remained in her seat, eating her sandwich.

"Madame Indigo, are you all right?" Lita asked.

"Hey, she's gone," Ami said. "But how?" They looked around.

"She'll be fine," Lydia said. "She just disaparated."

"What's that?" Mina asked.

"She can disappear and reappear," Lydia said with a shrug.

"Oh," Lita said. "Cool."

"How's the search for the coins?" Ami inquired. "Have you found any new ones yet?"

"No," Lydia groaned. "I'm still looking for the blue. It's making me insane! I should've found it by now."

"Let us help you find it," Serena said. "It'll be fun!"

"And you can show us around," Lita added.

"Okay," Lydia said. "Thanks!"

The girls transformed and set out on the search for the Blue Rainbow coin. Sailor Mercury opened her computer, bringing up a map and Lydia told her where she searched and Mercury marked each area with an X.

"There. There. There. Pretty much all north up here. There…there…there."

"You said that when you found the other coins," Sailor Mars recalled, "that the place you found them at was that color? The house you found the red one in was all red and the orange one was in a wildfire…"

"Yeah," Sailor Rainbow nodded, "I looked everywhere. I tried the mountains because it looked blue to me. But it wasn't there. It was near the beginning of summer. I tried rivers after that. Still nothing."

"There's a lake thirty meters from here," Sailor Mercury said. "Have you checked that?"

"No," Sailor Rainbow said. "Let's go check it out."

They went to the lake but Sailor Rainbow's locket was not blinking blue at all. She grunted and kicked the earth.

"How much longer must I keep looking?" Sailor Rainbow demanded.

Sailor Mercury walked up to the edge of the water, turned on her VR scanner and did a scan. "Nothing in there but fish."

"Another dead end," Sailor Rainbow groaned.

"How about we do something else?" Sailor Jupiter suggested.

"Like what?"

"You said there's tons of haunted houses and stuff here," Sailor Jupiter said. "We can clean it out."

"And fight crime," Sailor Venus added.

"Maybe you just need more practice with the green until you can find the blue," Artemis said.

"If that's the case I'm going to need loads after the blue," Sailor Rainbow said.

"I'm picking up something," Sailor Mercury said quickly. "Something coming this way. It looks like…"

She turned right around and saw two pale horses walking toward them.

"Horses?" Sailor Venus asked in surprise.

"They're pretty cute," Sailor Moon walked up to them, "Hello."

The one in the middle sniffed Sailor Moon's hand and let her pet him. It knelt down on the grass, beckoning her to climb on top of it.

"Look likes he wants me to ride him," Sailor Moon said.

"Just don't fall off," Sailor Mars joked.

"I won't," Sailor Moon said. "Want to go for a race, Sailor Mars? There's another one here for you."

"Uh, I don't know," Sailor Mars mumbled. "I'm getting a weird feeling."

"I'll go," Sailor Venus walked up. "They're only horses."

The other horse lowered down, allowing Sailor Venus to mount it.

"Ready, Venus? One…two…three!" Sailor Moon shouted and the two horses sped off, heading for the lake. Sailor Rainbow got a very good look at their necks right before they dove in the water.

"Kelpies!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"They're water demons," she said quickly, "quick, we got to go in after them before they eat Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus and their innards will float to the top!"

"That's disgusting!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Those things are changing!" Sailor Mercury shouted, scanning the water.

"Let's go!" Sailor Rainbow cried, jumping in the water.

"Sailor Rainbow, no!" Mars exclaimed. "How are you supposed to say an attack under water?"  
But Sailor Rainbow already dove into the water and swam deep into the lake where she found Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus struggling with the kelpies. Because of the water they could not shout an incantation. Then as she came closer, two of Sailor Mars' fire charms came into the water within Mercury's bubbles, landing on the kelpie's heads. Sailor Rainbow swam forward and grabbed Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon. Then a lightning bolt came through the water and electrified the kelpies. Sailor Rainbow stared for a moment at the light show and swam for the surface with the girl's in her arms. Sailor Moon had a bite on her shoulder but Sailor Venus was unarmed. The girls were choking and spitting out water. Sailor Mercury bent down to Sailor Moon and began to sort out her shoulder.

"How'd yeh do that without electrocuting us?" Sailor Rainbow asked Jupiter, spitting out water.

"With Mars' charms," she explained. "I was going to strike the water first but Mercury stopped me."

"Yeah," Mercury said. "But Mars' charms served as a target kind of and Sailor Jupiter's lightning was the guarded missile, so to speak."

"Good thinking, Mercury," Sailor Rainbow said. "It looked pretty cool under water."

"What were those things?" Sailor Moon groaned.

"How'd you know what those things were?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I saw their necks when they jumped into the water," Sailor Rainbow explained. "Did you notice they had bulbrushes for a mane?"

"Yeah, I thought that was weird," Sailor Mercury said.

"Well, they most often look like those kinds of horses," Sailor Rainbow said. "So they can tempt people to ride them and then they head for water, where they eat you so that yer guts float to the top."

"That's really nasty, you know?" Sailor Venus muttered.

"Well, that's what happens," Sailor Rainbow said. "You got so close to becoming Kelpie food."

"Do you see these things often?" Sailor Moon grunted.

"Yeah," Sailor Rainbow answered. "Saved a few people from them. Madame Indigo has a book on magical beasts. That's where I read about them. The kelpies are shape shifting water demons. You have to be careful when you're in the water. You will never know where a kelpie is."

"Well, we know for sure that the blue coin's not here," Sailor Mars said. "You think that a kelpie might be the guardian of it though?"

"No," Sailor Rainbow answered. "the guardians of the coins are good. Kelpies are bad. Very, bad."

"We'll look for it again later," Sailor Mercury said as she helped Sailor Moon to her feet. "Let's go back."

"Yeah," Sailor Moon answered. "I've went through an ash-slide and nearly got eaten by some man-eating horse!" She sighed. "I think I've had enough adventure for one day."

But what Sailor Moon did not know, this would just be her first encounter with magical creatures and the adventure has barely begun.

To Be Continued


	6. Magical Blood Test

Sailor Witches 6 

**Magic Blood Test**

Disclaimer: There's absolutely nothing I can do to own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter but I'll always be a fan.

****

When the scouts returned from nearly becoming kelpie food, they heard Madame Indigo speaking with someone.

"Sounds like Madame Indigo's home," said Lydia, "and she brought a friend."

She opened the door to see Madame Indigo speaking to a tall ginger haired wizard with glasses. He glanced at the girls and then to Madame Indigo with a grin.

"These are the girls?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Sorry, he followed me home."

She and the man chuckled and the girls exchanged glances, still standing in the doorway.

"Girls, this is Arthur Weasley," she introduced, "he's from the ministry. When I told them that I might have muggleborns staying here, he couldn't help himself. And this is, kind of his area anyway."

Arthur Weasley smiled, "It's nice to meet you!"

"Muggleborns?" Lita asked.

"A witch or wizard with muggle parents," Madame Indigo answered, "Muggles are non magic folk."

"Oh, right," said Raye. "Well I'm not one—but I still didn't know I was a witch until two days ago."

"So you lived your whole life as a muggle?" He inquired, grinning.

"Er, yeah," Raye answered.

"Come in girls, come in." Madame Indigo insisted. "And we'll get started. You see, Arthur's in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. He loves muggles and anything to do with them. Of anyone in the ministry, he's the best one to do this."

"Do what?" Ami inquired.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." Mr. Weasley said gently. "I will simply put you to sleep and check your memories of any magic."

"You're going to read our thoughts?" Serena demanded.

"No, just search them," Madame Indigo said. "Arthur will just record your magical memories if you have any. We'll learn whether both your parents or magical, just one or if you're muggleborn."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to take a simple blood test and run it through some kind of machine that can detect the magical DNA in our blood?" Ami inquired thoughtfully and innocently.

Mr. Wesley's mouth dropped open and he looked like he could kiss Ami. Even the other girls seemed hock at her idea. "Why on earth did we never think of something like that? That's brilliant! I should run that by the ministry. A magical DNA detector…we'll just have to think up a name for it. How'd you come up with that?"

"Well, my mother is a doctor," she answered blushing.

"A muggle doctor?"

"Er, yeah," she replied. "I never saw magic wands around our house before."

"I'd like to meet your mother someday," Mr. Weasley said. "It is rather interesting, muggle medicine. How do they do it? Fascinating. What is your name?"

"Ami Mizuno," Ami replied.

"Would you like to go first, Ami?" he asked.

"Umm, okay," Ami said nervously.

"Just lay down and try to think of any magic you may have done as a kid," Mr. Weasley told her.

Ami laid down and Mr. Weasley took out a blue pointed hat out and placed it on Ami's head. She blinked a couple of times and fell asleep. He took out a quill and parchment that had Ami's name at the top of it.

"What's with the hat?" Mina asked.

"The hat searches for magical memories," Mr. Wesley explained. "We call it the M.M.S hat—it stands for Magical Memory Searching. It's almost like the Sorting Hat for Hogwarts, wouldn't you say, Maura?"

Lydia blinked. She never heard Madame Indigo's first name before.

"Yes, only this one isn't as old as the Sorting Hat," Madame Indigo nodded.__

"So what are we waiting for?" Serena inquired. 

"For the hat to find something," Mr. Wesley answered and the hat started to glow. The quill and parchment began glowing along with the hat and the quill was scratching down Ami's memories and magical statistics.

"Hey, it works!" Lita exclaimed, "It really works!"

"I guess this means your friend Ami isn't a muggle after all," Mr. Weasley declared as he watched the quill making notes. "It says here that her mother is a muggle but her father is a wizard. This makes her a halfblood."

"Huh? But her parents are divorced," Serena said. "Her dad's an artist. He never told her that she was a wizard."

"Because his wife didn't want her to," Mr. Weasley said sadly. "I don't understand why muggles and magical people can't live harmoniously."

"So that's why her parents split up," Lydia frowned.

"Ah, first magical memory," Mr. Weasley explained, "she was afraid she wasn't going to finish a paper in time and she worked on it all day. She accidentally fell asleep but when she woke up it was done!"

"No way!" Serena exclaimed, "she can do her homework in her _sleep?" _

"I wish that would happen to Fred and George," Mr. Weasley groaned.

The quill jotted down more of Ami's magical memories and parchment, quill and hat stopped glowing, indicating that it had reached the end of Ami's memories and proved that Ami Mizuno was a halfblood.

Mr. Weasley took off the hat. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "How do you feel Ami? Do you remember all of that?"

"I do now," she answered. "I had no idea my dad was a wizard. But now I remember, he worked for the Japanese Ministry of Magic."

"Wow, that's excellent," he said. "You may keep this." He handed the list of her statistics and memories. "That may come in handy for you. So," he turned to the other girls.

"I'll go," said Raye and the others looked at her.

"But Raye, you already know you're a pureblood." Lydia said. "Your grandfather told you."

"Yes," Raye sighed, "but I want to know more about myself. Grandpa spoke to me as if I already knew I was a witch."

"No harm in that," Mr. Weasley began. "Raye is it?"

"Yeah, my name's Raye Hino," she answered and she lay down on the couch.

"Now just try to focus on your memories," Mr. Weasley set the hat down on her head and immediately it began glowing blue along with the quill and a new piece of parchment with Raye's name. It wrote down her magical statistics of wizard father and wizard mother.

"First magical memory," said Mr. Weasley, "helping her dad make a potion." He watched the quill scribble quickly over the parchment stating her memories. "She has many but I think that is normal since that both of her parents are magical." The quill continued to the bottom of the page and it turned over, writing more memories. The girls watched in surprise.

"No way," Mina breathed. "How come she doesn't remember any of this?"

The quill continued to scratch down the back and a second piece of parchment floated up to continue the note taking process. The quill began to slow down and Mr. Weasley looked down at Raye, whose face was scrunched up and sweaty.

"These memories are not very pleasant," he said sadly. Then he looked at Raye's final magical memory. "Her parents were killed after fighting a dark wizard and Raye made herself a forgetfulness potion so she wouldn't have to remember. That's why she doesn't remember anything."

The memory searching finished and he removed the hat. The girls crowded around and looked down at her.

"Raye, are you all right?" Serena inquired.

Raye put her hand to her face and stifled a sob. Mr. Weasley helped her sit up. "I'm sorry," he said. "Do you still want this?" he held out the two parchment essay of her magical memories.

Unable to speak, she merely nodded and took the parchments. Raye stood up and walked to the other side of the room. There was a silent pause and Mr. Weasley looked at Madame Indigo as if questioning to continue. Madame Indigo looked back with an unreadable look on her face.

"I'll go next," Mina said quickly to rid the silence.

"All right," Mr. Weasley took out a piece of parchment, "and your name is?"

"Mina Aino," she replied and her name appeared on the parchment as she lay down on the couch. Mr. Weasley placed the hat on her head and Mina fell asleep.

There was a pause and the hat glowed. The quill scratched down her blood statistics. "Muggle father," said Mr. Weasley, "Witch mother. First magical memory, she made a window break when she was five years old. Hmm, and another one."

The quill continued to list how many things Mina broke in her anger and fear, whether she meant to do it or not. She also had a memory of her mother riding on a broom and her mother showing her how to do it. It turned out that her mother had lived in England, went to Hogwarts and played Chaser in Hufflepuff house. After her listing was finished, he took off the hat and looked at the parchment before handing it to her.

"I always thought my mother was a witch because we didn't get along, but I didn't expect her to be a real witch." Mina said with a slight smile. "I forgot about all that magic stuff."

"Your mother is Susan Applebee?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"Yeah," she answered, "why?"

"She was in the Ministry a few years ago," he answered, "in the magical games and sports department. I wish she could come to the cup because Ludo could sure use the help."

"She's still in Japan," Mina answered. "My dad's job relocated us there."

"Will she mind if I send her an owl?"

"A what?" Mina wrinkled her nose.

"Owl," he said, "a letter."

Mina shrugged, "I don't think so. Write her if you want." Mina took the parchment, "your turn, Lita."

"Okay," Lita walked forward, "My name's Lita Kino. My parents died in a car crash so I don't know if they wizards are not."

Lita stretched out on the couch. "I'm sorry to hear that," Mr. Weasley said and he placed the hat on her head. In a moment it started glowing and then the quill began to scratch down her statistics.

"This is interesting," Mr. Weasley began, "muggle mother and a squib father."

"What's a squib?" Serena asked.

"Someone who is born to a magical family but they don't have any magical powers themselves," he answered. "So Lita's grandparents must be wizards. Lita is muggleborn but at the same time, she's a bit of a half-blood."

"First magical memory," he said, "she's playing with a toy broomstick. It seems her grandparents were trying to figure out if she was a witch. Ah, she accidentally turned her chair into a dog when her parents said she couldn't have one. Got in a fight in school and knocked a person out by making a tree branch fall onto them. Seems her grandfather worked in a magical item supply shop and she helped out there."

"That explains why her selling ability is so good," said Serena.

"Her grandparents were killed by a dark wizard," said Mr. Weasley, "must be the same one that killed Raye's parents. Her parents try to leave and that is when they die in the plane crash." He removed the hat from her head and Lita sat up.

"Do you remember who the dark wizard was?" he inquired.

"It was," Lita began and Raye spoke.

"Jimmu," she said softly. "My parents were dark wizard catchers. He killed a lot of people, but my parents found out where he was hiding and the Japanese Ministry of Magic was able to track him down and stop him. It took ten people to do it."

"He almost sounds like You-Know-Who," Mr. Weasley said.

"Huh?"

"He means Voldemort," said Lydia, making both Mr. Weasley and Madame Indigo flinch. "The dark wizard they don't want to come back."

Lydia took her notes and walked to the other girls. "Your go, Serena."

"Oh I hate tests," Serena groaned.

"Don't worry," Mr. Weasley said, "no one has ever failed before. What's your last name, Serena?"

"Tsukino," she answered and lay down as he put the hat on her head.

There was a period of five minutes and then the hat glowed, writing down Serena's parents has muggles. Serena was eight when she had her first magical moment when she was watching a scary movie on the television and it changed channel without her touching the remote, but it scared her even more and she ran upstairs to her room. One time she got very angry with her brother and his head was replace with a rat's. There were a few more instances when she made a few things break in her anger like Mina. The quill was finished making notes and Mr. Weasley took off the hat.

"What does your dad do?" he inquired.

"He works in an office," Serena shrugged, "I don't really know for sure." He took her parchment. "that wasn't too hard at all, Mr. Weasley."

"Good," Mr. Weasley smiled. "I guess that's everyone then."

"Hey wait, Lydia hasn't gone," Serena stood up.

"What?" Lydia gasped. "Come on lassies, yeh already know me dad was a professional Quidditch player and me mom was a healer. Now they're in prison. What else do yeh want to know?"

"The kind of stuff you did," Lita said. "Go on, Lydia. We all did it. It's your turn."

"Oh, gee, I dunno," Lydia mumbled, "Mr. Weasley probably has to get going and--,"

"I have time," Mr. Weasley insisted. "Come on."

"Arthur, there is a reason why I had to use memory charms on her," Madame Indigo said. "She might have an episode and have nightmares or something."

"Then we can talk her out of it," Mr. Weasley insisted. "Perhaps me may uncover something that can free her parents."

"Really?" Lydia inquired. "Oh, all right then!" Lydia strode over and sat down and before Mr. Weasley placed the blue hat on her head, she reached for it. "Hold on a minute Mr. Weasley."

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Lydia took the hat and peered inside it. She jerked it as if trying to make something fall out and then reached her arm inside. Everyone in the room looked at her quizzically.

"What're you looking for?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I was looking for—an—um," Lydia mumbled as she saw all the eyes on her. "IF there was something to make it look so—uh—blue! Yeah—uh—carry on, Mr. Weasley!"

Lydia lay down on her back and closed her eyes. Mr. Weasley paused before putting the hat on her head. Her name appeared on the parchment and he placed the hat down on her ginger head.

Immediately, the hat glowed and her parents' names appeared on the parchment. Her first magical memory was the toy Barney the fruit bat her parents gave her. It was enchanted to fly around and say, _"I'm just batty about butterbeer!" _over and over again. She had dozens of magical objects and toys and a house-elf named Tippy for a servant and playmate. There were a few times when she got scared of the dark and she made the light come on. Her grandfather worked with many types of magical animals and she played with them but one time a Jarvey insulted her and she made a rock fall on its head. She rarely got angry or scared until after her father's accident. She remembered a man with long blond hair yelling with her father and she ran out, kicking him in the shins. He tried to pull out his wand but made it stick into its case and that was when their house elf hit him with spell, knocking him out a window. That was the first and only time she saw him. Even up to this point, Lydia continued to make things happen through her fear and anger.

It was over and Lydia's statistics were as long as Raye's. He removed the hat, looking nervous but excited at the same time.

"So, anything interesting happened?" she asked.

"Malfoy," Mr. Weasley mumbled, showing her one of the parchments.

"Huh?"

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. He was the one who framed your father, wasn't it?" He questioned eagerly.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Lydia inquired.

"You made his wand stick," he told her. "That was Lucius Malfoy. Big supporter of You-Know-Who. I've been trying to get something on him for ages. He's very bad. Thinks that all muggles and muggleborns have no place in the world."

"Arthur, we already know that Lucius framed Kenneth," Madame Indigo sighed. "We told Fudge a thousand times but he won't listen. You know how he—er—favors Lucius Malfoy and his money. He'll believe whatever Lucius tells him."

"But if I show him this," Arthur began.

"You'll need a lot more evidence than that," Madame Indigo insisted. "You can take a copy to Fudge if you want. He'll need to see something with his own eyes. Fudge is already stressed with the Triwizard Cup and the—thing that will be taking place at Hogwarts soon. I hate Malfoy as much as you do. We'll have to keep our eyes on him, keep tabs on him until he does something. When You-Know-Who comes back, you can bet Malfoy will go right to him."

"Yeah," Arthur murmured. "Molly might kill me if I make Fudge angry."

"Wait, that Malfoy guy is the one who put my parents in Azkaban and the Minister of Magic won't do anything about it?" Lydia demanded, rising to her feet.

"Only because he has a lot of something Fudge likes—money."

"You need a new Minister," Raye muttered.

"Fudge is an all right boss," Arthur said, "he needs to change a few things however before things get out of hand."

"Is Bertha Jorkins still missing, Arthur?" Madame Indigo asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," he answered. "I told Ludo a couple times he should send someone after her."

"Who's she?" Serena asked.

"She works in the same department as Ludo," Arthur explained. "She went on holiday and didn't' come back. Ludo says she's lost."

"Well, even if she is," Madame Indigo said, "some one should go after her to help with the upcoming events. I mean, there's a lot of dangerous creatures out there."

"You can go look for her if you want," Arthur shrugged. "It would surprise everyone if you found her."

"Well, thank you for coming, Arthur," Madame Indigo said.

"Any time, Maura. Anytime," Arthur smiled.

"Would you care to join us for tea?" she inquired.

"No thanks," he said, "Bill and Charlie are coming down."

"Are they?" she said excitedly. "Tell them hello for me."

"Of course," said Arthur, "I will see you at the World Cup. It was nice meeting you girls."

"Goodbye, Mr. Weasley," said Lydia and the girls said goodbyes.

Mr. Weasley waved and with a loud crack, disaparated.

"Well," said Lita finally, "I guess that tells us we're all witches then."

"I wonder why we didn't all know," said Ami.

"I don't know," Madame Indigo said. "Well girls, it has been a long day. Let's have tea and you should all go onto bed."

As they ate, they talked about what they saw while being tested. "I saw the dark wizard—Jimmu," said Lita. "He was ugly."

"I wonder what You-Know-Who looks like," Ami said thoughtfully. "he must be really bad if people don't even want to speak his name."

"I hope we never have to see him," Serena mumbled. "That would mean we'd have to fight him and I'm sick of fighting."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we do end up fighting him," Mina stated.

"What do you mean?" Lydia inquired.

"Maybe there's another reason why we're here," Mina explained.

"Like what?"

"I don't know—but if the dude is going to come back—we should stay here."

"Yeah," Raye nodded, "I want to find out more about all this. I have a feeling we're in for more than just a vacation here."

"Mr. Weasley must really not like Lucius Malfoy," said Lydia. "I hope I never see him again. I mean, if he really did put my parents in Azkaban."

"But it was recorded," Serena said. "Mr. Weasley almost had a cow when he read it to us."

The girls sat there musing over the whole thing for a moment or two. They weren't very hungry.

"Tomorrow, let's go shopping," said Mina. "Visit London and Stonehenge and a few of my favorite holiday spots. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Mina's right," Lydia agreed. "We still have five days until the Quidditch World Cup. Let's go and have some fun!"

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed and yawned. "Oh, I'm sleepy."

The girls got up and right as they crawled into their beds, Serena called out to Lydia.

"Hey, Lydia," said Serena, "what were you looking for in that hat?"

"Oh," Lydia blushed and turned around. "Would yeh believe that I actually thought that the blue coin was in there?"

"The blue coin?" Serena sniggered.

The two girls broke into a giggle fit and when it subsided, Lydia heaved a sigh and said. "I'm glad yer here, Serena. I've missed yeh"

"Missed ya too," Serena said. "Good night."

--

The next morning, the girls explained to Madame Indigo they wanted to visit some holiday spots in England.

"That's fine girls," Madame Indigo said. "You want a list of fireplaces connected to the floo network?"

The girl's eyes widened and shook their heads, waving their arms and shouting how they disliked traveling by floo powder. Lydia just stood there laughing.

"I still taste ash!" Serena cried.

"I'll hit my head again!" Lydia groaned.

"The ministry should deafeningly consider installing seatbelts or some kind of safety cushion to land on before someone seriously injures themselves." Ami suggested.

"I'm going to have a serious talk with my grandfather when this is over!" Raye fumed.

"Do you know how long it took to get all the soot off of Artemis?" Mina demanded.

When the girls finished complaining, Lydia sat down and took a breath and Madame Indigo chuckled.

"Didn't think so," she grinned with hands on her hips.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: I hope the 'magical blood statistics' work with the girl's. We don't know much about their parents and stuff. I decided to make Mina's mother English to help explain why they were living in England. Of course they were probably just there because of that's where her father worked. You may see them in upcoming chapters. I'm trying to think of an occupation for Ami's wizard father. I was thinking of maybe Ministry of Magic or an artist for a wizard paper since he's an artist and he draws moving pictures.

Hey, does anyone know where Bertha Jorkins went on holiday? I can't seem to find it in GoF. I think it was Germany but I may be wrong.


	7. Fun in Jolly Ol' England

Sailor Witches

**Ch 7**

**Fun in Jolly Ol' England**

Disclaimer: I just like everyone else here, don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Raise your hand if you wish you could. (Raises hand) I know I do!

The girls decided to sailor teleport to England rather than go floo powder or boat. The guardian cats were very upset that the girls went off and left them at home.

"This is outrageous!" Artemis cried. "I haven't seen England in a year! Mina will be going on all the rides and seeing all the sites without me!"

"I know," Luna said. "I thought by sure we'd be on holiday too."

"I always wanted to go on the London Eye," Lucky grumbled. "I hope they bring us something!"

"What on earth are we supposed to do when they are gone?" Artemis demanded.

"Well, I can show you around here," Lucky shrugged, trying to be positive. "I know a place where a guy gives us fresh fish."

"Yay," Artemis mumbled.

"Oh I'm sure the girls will take us to the Quidditch Tournament," Luna said.

"They'd better!" Artemis exclaimed, "Because this is the worse vacation I've ever been on!"

--

The first place the girls went to was Stonehenge.

"Have you been here before Mina?" Serena asked as they stood in the queue.

"Oh yeah. Loads of times. It's so way cool. It is very ancient. It's such a mystery but they still know a lot about the myths and stuff."

They paid for their admission and went to pick up their hand held guides that talked through the tour. It looked somewhat like a mobile phone and they had to key in a three-digit number for the language they wanted. As they walked through the tunnel and walked by the mural, Serena stopped.

"Guys, there's something wrong with my guide," she said.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"I can't understand a thing the girl is saying," Serena answered.

"Let me listen," Serena picked it up and had a listen. She laughed. "Serena, do you want to have the tour in French?"

"I accidentally keyed in French?" Serena demanded with a chuckle. "Oops!"

"Serena, that is so typical of you to put in the wrong language!" Raye groaned. "Well, I'm not waiting for you."

"Here, you want it in English or Japanese?" Lydia asked.

"Japanese."

"Okay, I think it's 235." She keyed in the number and handed it back.

"Ah, merci!" Serena said in a mock French accent. She brought the guide to her ear. "Yup, it's Japanese! A language I can understand."

The girls walked around the stones, taking pictures. When the person on the recording told them to go to the next number indicated around the stones, they walked to them and tried to feel the spirit of the stones. There were many tourists there from all over the world. Mina looked around.  
"That's funny," she said to herself as she went to the next number. "I've never seen so many people here before."

She turned around to go to the next number and nearly collided with a cute boy with blond hair and pale blue eyes. He was wearing a button up shirt that matched his eyes and a pair of jeans and a blue beret on his blond head.

"Oh, exa-scusa-me, mademoiselle," he said in a very suave French accent.

"Uh, no problem," she mumbled. "My fault. Sorry." She hurried to the next number, glancing back at the boy. 'He was cute…polite and…French…no, no boys! No boys!'

The girls finished the tour and Lita asked one of the workers to take a picture of them all together. They went to the souvenir shop and Serena looked all over the place.

"You think I should get something for Darien?" she asked Lydia.

"If yeh want to," Lydia said.

"I mean, I don't know if he's ever seen Stonehenge before," Serena muttered.

"But you've broken up with him," Lita reminded as she looked at the postcards. "Do you want him back, Serena?"

"No," Serena answered, "well, yeah, I mean. No. No I don't."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Serena said firmly. "Yes I'm sure. I'm not going to send him anything either. I'll just send something to my parents."

"I'm sure he won't think you want him back if you just send him a postcard, Serena," Lita said. "Not one of those expensive T-shirts or something."

"Hey look what I found guys," Mina called, "Stonehenge pendants!"

She held out a pendant of a stone lying horizontally onto of two standing up connected to a black string. "Pretty nice price. Just 3 quid."

AN: As I started writing about Mina's pendant, I remembered I bought one when I went to Stonehenge so I ran back to my room and I'm wearing it right now. But I can't remember how expensive it was. Maybe it was actually a pound and fifty pence, but everything is pretty expensive in England anyway. Just thought you might like that.

"They have lots of neat stuff here," Ami added, "books and movies and things. I think I'll get a book."

"Books? Ami, we're on _holiday!_" Serena shirked. "Don't get a book, get a post card, get a T-shirt or get a Stonehenge pencil. They even have Stonehenge _socks! _I'm getting Stonehenge socks._"_

Lita picked up one of the postcards and let out a chuckle. "Hey, check this one out!" she handed it to Lydia who laughed.

"That's hilarious!" Lydia said and passed the postcard around. It was a comic drawing of cavemen in hard hats with dinosaurs with the caption: HOW THEY BUILT STONEHENGE.

AN: Hey, MJ, isn't that the one I sent you?

"My parents will _love _that!" Serena giggled. "I'm getting that one for them!"

"So are you getting one for Darien?" Lita asked. "They're pretty cheap."

Serena paused, "oh, what the heck. Why not?" She studied the postcards. "I'll get…this one." She grabbed a postcard of the stones with a starry night scene.

After buying their souvenirs, they walked out where there was a display of two different stones.

"Hey," said Mina, "the blue stones are heat conductors. Come and feel for yourself."

The girls reached out and touched the blue stone and the other next to it. "Yeah, it is warmer," Ami said. "I wonder what makes the blue stone different. Must be something inside."

"It feels so nice," Serena sighed and she comically put her arms around the stone as if hugging it. The girls laughed and took pictures of it.

"Now where?" Lita asked Mina.

"Well there's the Hawk Conservatory Trust not too far from here," Mina replied. "They've got loads of different birds there from all over the world."

"Oh, all right," Serena said. "Sounds like fun."

The Hawk Conservatory Trust was in Hampshire, just about forty-five minutes away. Mina was right about the different birds. They weren't all from England. Some were from Africa and Asia and America. There was very elegant looking bird, tall like a flamingo but she had huge eyelashes. Lita leaned forward with her hands on knees, reading the plaque by the bird's cage.

"I wonder why it's called a Secretary Bird," she said, looking at the bird.

"I think it's the eyelashes," said Serena.

"Nah, it's the legs," Raye insisted. "So she can cross them when she types on the typewriter!"

The Secretary Bird looked at them warily as if she knew they were talking about her.

"No, it's the tufts of the feathers at the back of their necks," Ami stated, pointing at the bird's head, "it makes her look like those old-fashioned clerks the way they keep their quill pins behind their ears."

Raye, Mina, Lita and Serena stared and Ami and then at the bird. "Hmm," said Raye, "yeah, yeah I see."

"Lucky guess, Ami," Lydia said as they walked on to the next bird which was a huge vulture. "Wow!"

"Man, look at the wingspan," Lita said.

"He's so ugly looking," Serena muttered.

"Careful, Serena," Lydia said, "You'll hurt he's feelings! Wow, cool looking bird."

"Cool?" Serena demanded.

"I mean, just look at it," Lydia insisted. "Can you imagine having wings that big?"

The vulture decided to show off his wingspan, flew off his perch and landed with a loud _thump._

"Don't give you enough runway in there, do they?" said Lita.

They looked at the vulture for a while and then left as a person started to feed it. Lydia tried to stay and watch it eat but Serena grabbed her arm and pulled her to look at the red kites.

As the girls were looking at the birds in cages, they overheard some kids say they wanted to go hold a bird a prey and walked over to the meadow.

"Hey, you guys want to go hold a bird?" Mina asked.

"As long as it's not a vulture," Serena replied.

"Yeah, he might take off with you, Serena," Raye laughed.

"No, it's usually owls and kestrels and stuff," Mina insisted. "I haven't held one in forever."

As the girls walked up, there were two different ques. One man was letting people hold a barn owl and another a kestrel. Mina looked up at the person now holding the owl and gasped.

"No way!" she said.

"What?" Raye asked.

Mina stared. The person holding the owl seemed to have a way with birds. He was all talking to it as if he worked there. The owl was making cute hooting noises and clicking its beak. Mina recognized the blue beret and blond hair. When the person was done holding the bird and speaking to it, the worker took the bird and leather glove. He turned around and Mina saw his face. It was the same French boy she bumped into at Stonehenge! Mina blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Mina, are you okay?" Raye inquired.

"Uh, yeah," she lied. "I'm just…dandy."

"You want to hold the kestrel or barn owl?" Lita asked. "I'm holding the owl."

"Kestrel!" she said loudly.

As Mina was holding the kestrel, she looked around for the French boy see saw earlier. 'Must've went to the shop,' she thought and looked up at the worker. 'So, how fast does the kestrel fly?"

After getting to hold a bird of prey, the girls watched a flying display of the vultures and eagles. When the vultures flew over the audience, they had to duck pretty darn far to prevent from getting smacked in the head by a claw. One nearly got one of Serena's meatball's on hear head. It was very fun to watch the birds fly around. The workers would throw food at the birds and they would catch it and eat in midair. Mina glanced around for the boy in the beret again but didn't see him. She sighed and left with the girls to the shop.

After buying postcards, stuffed birds of prey and hats they decided to get a bite to eat at the coffee shop at the park.

"What do you think about this baseball cap?" Lita asked, pulling a green baseball cap with the National Hawk Trust logo on it.

"Pretty nice." Mina said.

"Isn't my owl just the cutest?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," said Lydia. "Not as cute as my eagle though!"

"Where to next guys?" Serena asked. "Let's go to a castle or something. Aren't there loads of castles?

"Yeah if you want to pay twelve pounds to get in," Mina answered.

"Oh," Serena mumbled.

"But I know one you can get in for free," Mina said.

"Really? Well, let's go!"

--

"This wasn't the kind of castle I meant, Mina!" Serena spat as she stood in the keep of Odium castle.

There was only the keep left of Odium castle. Not even all of the four walls were there or the ceiling. It was nearly falling apart.

Mina laughed. "Yeah, sorry. But it's a nice place to visit though, to walk along the creek and have a picnic and stuff.

The girls walked around and took pictures and it was off to a more exciting place.

--

"London!" Mina cried as she jumped onto of a number twelve red double decker bus. It was open in the back making it easy for people to get on and off when the bus was stopped, even if it wasn't stopped at a real bus stop.

"Mina, wait for me!" Serena exclaimed, running along side the bus. She jumped for the bar and her legs were flailing. Serena let out a scream and the girls had to grab her to prevent her from hurting herself. The conductor looked at the girls quizzically and watched them run up the stairs to the upper deck.

AN: What nearly happened to Serena happened to me once. I tried to get off of a bus when it started to move. I forgot to let go of the bar and a post whacked me in the ribs. I finally let go and fell on the ground, resulting in scrapes and bruises on my knees and elbows. It wasn't very fun!

The girls sat in the back seat, pointing at the television in the front. "Hey, we're on TV!" Serena exclaimed.

They saw themselves in the television and waved at themselves. The television went on showing shots of both levels and in front and in the back of the bus. There were commercials and a program of wildlife. They had to read lips because there was no sound. Mina stared at a couple sitting in one of the seats. The boy had brown hair and the girl was blond. They were talking together, laughing and whispering sweet nothings and kissing. For a split second, she put herself in their place with her old boyfriend Alan. She let out a sigh, remembering how things used to be and if she could have that again with anyone, anyone at all.

'Could that curse really be true?' she thought. 'Am I doomed to have unsuccessful relationships for the rest of my life?'

"Man, this place is messy," Lita said. "Look at all that graffiti."

"I know, isn't it awful?" Raye asked. "Mina, was London always like this?"

Mina, still thinking about her love life, didn't hear her.

"Earth to Mina," Raye said.

"Huh?" Mina looked up.

"Are you okay, Mina?" Raye inquired.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Mina lied again.

"You've been acting kinda, well, weird today," said Lita.

"I'm fine," Mina said. "Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah," Raye said. "About all the graffiti and the litter and stuff." She pointed outside. "Was it like this before you left?"

Mina looked out the window. "Yeah. But that's because we're in Peckham. South London is dodgy. But it's all different when we cross the Thames."

"Oh, okay," Raye said, glancing back outside.

The bus topped and the couple Mina was watching got up, holding hands and left the bus. Mina glanced out the window and watched them walk off. She sighed again. 'Come on, Mina,' she told herself silently, 'You're a sailor scout. You've got no time for love—even _if _you're the scout of love and beauty.'

The girls got of at the border of the Thames. They gasped and looked all around them.

"Amazing, huh?" Mina asked. "You guys got ten pounds? You didn't' spend it all at those shops, did you?"

"Yeah, why?" Raye inquired.

"Three words," Mina answered, running donw the steps and pointing at a giant Ferris wheel, "THE LONDON EYE!"

"Man, that thing is huge!" Lita exclaimed.

"I know," Mina said. "It's so much fun. You can see everything. Everyone looks likes beetles."

"Uh, that's ants, Mina," said Raye.

"Oh, yeah, that sounds better, huh?"

The queue was very long but it moved quicker than the girls thought. Climbing into one of the boxes, the girls went to the windows and waited to be rotated. They talked excitedly about the view and as Mina looked down, she saw a boy walking around. He was blond with a blue beret. She gasped, pressing her face against the glass.

"Could it be him?" she asked herself.

Was this boy stalking her? Or maybe he had a twin brother. She pulled herself away from the window and sat down. Who was this boy and why did she keep seeing him?

After the ride on the London Eye, the girls went to Knightsbridge and did some shopping in Harrods, a very expensive store. Serena nearly got lost while going through the departments.

"Look at all this stuff!" she said happily. "All these treats and cookies and perfume! Wow!"

They tried on clothes and tasted very fine foods. Because they spent nearly twenty pounds already, they didn't buy much. Walking out with their purchases, talking aobut how posh everything was in there, they heard a shout.

The girls turned around quickly.

"Mina!" yelled a woman's voice.

"Katrina?" Mina asked.

A woman with brown hair walked up to Mina and hugged her. "It's so nice to see you. How are you?"

"I'm great," Mina mumbled. "You?"

"Lovely, thank you."

"And Alan?"

"Why don't you ask him?" she asked and a man walked up behind Katrina.

"Hello, Mina," he said gently.

"Doing well?" Mina questioned though she felt as if knife was cutting thorugh her heart.

"Yes."

"So, what's new?"

"Besides getting married last month," he said, as he smiled at Katarina, "not much."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Mina said, forcing a smile. "Congratulations. These are my friends."

"Oh, how do you do," said Katrina and Alan as they shook hands with the girls.

"What brings you to England?" Katarina asked excitedly.

"Uh, well," Mina stammered. "Site-seeing and--,"

"I won tickets to a football game," Lydia lied, putting her arms around Serena and Mina, "and invited my friends. But we're seeing the sites before we go to it."

"Oh, how nice." Alan said. "You like football then?"

"Oh yeah," Lydia said through a fake grin. She hated it!

"What's your favorite team?"

"Er, ah," Lydia mumbled. She tried to save Mina's neck and found it more difficult than she thought. "Ballycastle bats?" she said finally and cringed.

"Oh, never heard of them."

"Yeah—they're uh, new," Lydia said and looked at the others nervously, "say lassies, ya hungry? I'm in the mood for a kebab, how about you?"

"Kebab?" Serena said.

"You never had a kebab?" Mina inquired incredulously. "You've got to try one. Well, Alan, Katarina, it was so wonderful to see you again and once again, congratulations."

They walked nervously away to the park. "Thanks, Lydia," said Mina. "I owe you one."

"No problem," Lydia said, "I saw that yeh were dying back there. Who were they?"

"Well, the guy used to be my boyfriend," Mina answered. "And the girl was like my big sister."

"What?" Lita demanded.

"Yeah, crazy, huh?" Mina asked with a smile. "Katarina's an Interpol officer. We were pretty close. Found out I was Sailor V and we worked together on some cases. I introduced them but I didn't think they'd fall in love. I guess I brought this on myself."

"Oh Mina," said Ami, "I'm so sorry."

"That's the same Katarina that the Negaverse brainwashed?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Mina nodded. "That's her."

"Are you going to be all right?" Lita asked.

"I think so," Mina answered.

"We can go back to Madame Indigo's if you want," Lydia suggested.

"No. I'm fine," Mina sniffed. "Really. There're tons of things you still got to see. Don't worry about me."

"All right."

The girls looked around well into the evening. Since Lydia mentioned it, they went and got themselves kebabs. They were meat in a pita with lettuce and tomatoes and a sauce. Mina, Lydia and Lita got donor (lamb—really yummy!) kebab and Serena, Ami and Raye got chicken. They walked off enjoying their food and Serena was chowing it down.

"This isn't half bad!" she said with a mouthful. "I think I'm going to like British food."

"Well, this isn't British," Mina stated. "It's Greek."

"Oh, Greek. It's still nice."

After eating their kebabs, they talked about going back. Then they heard a window break. Turning around, they saw two men in ski masks crawl into a jewelry store.

"I see that things haven't changed much in England," Mina muttered. "Come on, let's transform!"

"Right!" said Serena.

The girls headed for an alley to transform.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"RAINBOW CRISIS GREEN POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

As the crooks picked up the drawers and empted the jewelry into their bags, the scouts crowded by the window. Sailor Venus whistled.

"Need a hand, gents?" she inquired in a Londoner action.

"Nah, we got it," said one over his shoulder. He gasped in surprise when he saw Sailor Venus. "Well, well, well, Sailor V. You're back."

"That's right," she hissed, "and this time I brought my mates with me!"

"Get them!" said the burglar and they crowded around the sailor scouts.

"Hey, it's Sailor Rainbow," said one of them. "Aren't you supposed to be in Ireland?"

"I'll go where I want, creep!" she snarled. "RAINBOW LINK CHAIN!"

A chain made up with red, orange and yellow links went around him, bringing his arms down to his sides. She jerked on the chain hard to bring him down on his face.

A man went to punch Sailor Jupiter and she picked him up and tossed him out the window. He tried to get up and she went after him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

After giving the crooks a couple bruises and bloody noses, Sailor Rainbow tied them up with her chains and left them for the police to take care of. After which, the girls went south of the Thames to take care of the dodgier side of London. They helped people from getting mugged and jumped the junkies in the street and when that was done, Sailor Venus came up with another idea.

"I'm sick of the way people deface things with graffiti," Sailor Venus said. "Let's paint the town red!"

"Uh, that's not what it means," Sailor Rainbow said. "It's when you go do everything in town and we already did that."

"Oh," Sailor Venus blushed. "Well, I mean, we should paint over the graffiti and stuff. Can you do that with your coins?"

"Sure I can!" Sailor Rainbow answered happily and then frowned. "I wished you asked me _after _I got all the coins though."

The girls picked up the rubbish and Sailor Moon helped Sailor Rainbow cover up the graffiti with the coins. The people of England would certainly be surprised the next morning to see that Sailor V has returned, with new friends.

To Be Continued

I hope you like this chapter. I didn't do much site seeing while I was in England so I just had the girls go to the same places I did. I think what I liked best was Stonehenge and the Hawk Trust. I held a kestrel. They're so cute! I did everything the girls did mostly except I didn't get to go on the London Eye. (sniff) It was too expensive and I never had the time. We did get tickets to go on it one night though but we were too late. But I came very, very close!

I hope you saw yourself there as the girls went around. If you ever go to England, get a kebab. There're kebab shops all around. They have the meat on a rotisserie kind of thing. It's an experience all in itself. (drools) Mmm, kebabs!


	8. News Flash

Sailor Witches 8

**News Flash**

_I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. _

Harry was excited that he was going to the Quidditch Cup and couldn't wait to go. Just as he sent his reply to the Weasley's he heard Dudley shout.

"They interrupted my program!" he exclaimed.

Curious, Harry walked down the stairs to see what was the matter. Dudley took his programs very highly and he wouldn't want them interrupted even if it the news was saying the world was going to end.

"Don't touch it, son," said Uncle Vernon, chuckling slightly. "It must be important."

"I don't care how important it is," Dudley muttered.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin," said the reporter. "Well we thought we've seen the last of her, but it seems last night Sailor V has returned."

"What?" Dudley moved in front of the television. Harry peeked around the corner. Did he just hear the television right? The Dursleys looked at the television in surprise while Dudley was sitting on his knees, hanging on the speaker's every word. Harry smirked. Dudley had a life-size poster of Sailor V in his room and his parents did know it, but he pretended to make out with it. Harry would sometimes play around with Dudley and gasp, saying, "Look Dudley, it is Sailor V!" and Dudley will always look around saying, "Where? Where?"

"This time Sailor V brought friends with her," said the reporter.

"How many?" Dudley shouted at the television. "How many?"

The reporter walked down a street that used to be littered and defaced in graffiti but now the graffiti had been colored over in yellow suns and roses and there were little blurbs that said, "the sailor scouts were here" with their names. The reporter squatted next to a painting of Sailor Moon's head, winking and giving the peace sign.

"Sailor Moon!" Dudley exclaimed.

Harry bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing. The reporter talked to a few eyewitnesses and they tried explaining what the girls did and what they looked like. The screen went to an artist's depiction of the sailor scouts. Dudley gasped and looked them over.

"Wow," he moaned. "They're so lovely…"

Vernon grumbled and changed the channel. Dudley reared around. "Dad, why'd you do that for?"

"It wasn't that important," he replied.

"But Dad," he exclaimed, "Sailor V is back in London—and—and she's brought _friends!"_

_"_I heard, Dudley," Vernon said. "I heard."

Harry couldn't keep the laughter in anymore. He hurried upstairs and laughed out loud once her got to his room. He gave Hedwig a fright and she squawked.

"S-sorry, Hedwig," he stammered.

Harry sat down on the edge of his bed as a memory returned to him. He met Sailor V once.

It was his last year in primary school when he was ten. Dudley decided to use him for a punching bag for again. Harry remembered how he ran away and he ended up in a tree.

--

AN: This flashback is going to be so time-wrong but let's just say Mina was Sailor V longer than she really was. She became a Sailor Scout at ten instead of thirteen. So she had more practice!

"Get over here, Potter!" Piers shouted.

"We want to give you your present for finishing school!" exclaimed Malcolm.

"Cut it out!" shouted a girl with long blond hair.

"Mind your business, Mina," snorted Gordon.

"I'll let my cousin go with a small beating if you go out with me," blackmailed Dudley.

"You're sick, Dudley!" Mina hissed. "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last person on Earth!" She gasped when she saw Harry leap into a tree. 'How'd he do that?'

Because Harry was up in a tree, Dudley and his gang decided to pick on the other small and weak kids. Mina went away.

"Ordinary girls my age would tell the teacher," she said to herself, "but I'm not an ordinary girl!"

She transformed into Sailor V and went to teach the kids a lesson in manners. She hit them in the backside multiple times with her crescent beam, forcing them to run off.

"Let that be a lesson to you not to pick on people!" she shouted at their backs. She walked turned to the people staring at her and waved. She heard a rustling in the tree she was standing under. Looking up, she spotted Harry.

"I guess it's safe to come down now," he said as he began to climb down.

"How did you get up there?" she asked.

"I jumped," he answered.

"Way up there?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I hope you don't have to jump up any more trees soon," and she ran off and he never saw her again.

After school let out, he was talking to Mina on the way out of school. "Hey Harry, I saw you jump up that tree. Where did you learn how to jump like that?"

"Nowhere," he answered, "I just, well, jumped."

"I guess when we're really scared," Mina said, "we make things happen we can't really explain."

"That's probably true," Harry said, "happens to me all the time."

"Is that why your aunt and uncle are well—mean?" she asked. "It's so wrong that you have to sleep in spider-infested cupboard!"

"I've become used to them," Harry said causally.

"Yeah." Mina nodded. "I hope that stupid fat cousin of yours doesn't give you any trouble during the summer holidays."

"Me too," Harry sighed. They reached the doors and took separate directions. "See you, then."

"Yeah, bye Harry."

--

Harry looked out he window, pondering. He hasn't seen Mina since he started going to Hogwarts. If was still going to school, he didn't know it.

"I wonder what Mina's up to now," he said.

--

Mina had been thinking about the same memory. "So Harry's a wizard." She said silently, "That explains how he was able to get up in that tree."

After they spent another day in England site seeing and crime fighting, they went back to Ireland. Serena was telling Luna and Artemis about their fun times.

"It was so much fun, Luna," she said, "It's been the best summer ever!"

"Wait until the Quidditch Game," Lydia said.

"Hey, I think I know why yer having such a hard time finding the blue coin, Lydia," Lucky said suddenly.

"Yeh do?" she asked. "What?"

"Remember yeh said that Fiore found the green coin for yeh?" he asked.

"I do."

"And you'd have to prove that yeh can use it?"

"Uh-huh," she said sadly, "does this mean I have to go and challenge the guardian of the green coin?"

"Exactly."

She paused and sighed for a moment. "Okay." She shrugged and got up. "Hey girls, want to come with me? I'm going to go pick a fight with a big tree."

The girls exchanged glances, "what?"

"The tree is the guardian of the green coin," she explained. "Maybe the reason why the blue coin hasn't shown itself to me is because I haven't proved myself worthy of the green one yet. I have to battle with the guardian of the green coin first."

"A fight with a giant tree?" Lita inquired. "This I got to see."

--

They left the house and Lydia explained the valley to Ami as they were hiking out of civilization. "I know it won't be as green now," Lydia said, "but he said it was a big valley with a tree right in the middle of it."

Ami typed the information into her mini computer and the other girls looked around. "Well, it is really gorgeous out here," Raye said, taking in a deep breath. "It smells so…so…"

"Green?" Lita guessed.

"Well, you can't smell green," Raye said. "But it just smells lovely."

"I got it," said Ami, "It's that Rowan tree over there!"

"All right," said Lydia, "let's go."

"You sure this will work?" Mina inquired. "Will you able to find the blue coin then, like right after we do this?"

"Only one way to find out," Lydia sighed. "Besides, I will feel better with myself after I do this. I can't just let them give me the coins—I have to prove that I can protect them."

"But you're Sailor Rainbow," Lita reminded her, "Who would be better than you?"

"I don't know," Lydia answered.

"Don't worry, Lydia," said Lucky. "You are the best one to use the coins. You can use them to get to the roots of all your problems."

"Er, right," Lydia mumbled. "I guess.

"You'll see what I mean," he said.

"Let's transform," Ami said. "We're with you, Lydia."

"Thanks." Lydia said.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"RAINBOW GREEN CRISIS POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

After transforming, Sailor Rainbow walked to the tree. It was ten to fifteen meters in height and slender. She sighed and opened her brooch. It had grayish-brown bark. The branches were pointing upward, ending in purplish buds, covered in gray hair. There was a large crack in the trunk from where the green coin was removed. "Here it goes," Rainbow sighed, stopping at the tree.

"Good luck, Rainbow," said Sailor Moon.

Super Sailor Rainbow removed the green coin and placed it inside the crack. The green stripes on her boots disappeared and her green choker became yellow with a green shamrock. Her bows shortened and she felt five times weaker now that she no longer was a Super Sailor Scout.

"Guardian of the Green Coin," Sailor Rainbow said in a firm voice. "I command yeh to awaken. I have returned the green coin to yeh to prove myself worthy of it as yeh had requested."

There was a groan within the tree and the opening sealed up. The tree grew ten meters taller, its branches swarming outward. The scouts backed up to give it room. Then the tree spoke and its voice boomed around them.

"I have waited for you, Sailor Rainbow," it said. "I see you are a woman of your word and your friend."

"I thank you for not destroying my friend, my love, Fiore." Sailor Rainbow nodded. "I really needed to become Super Sailor Rainbow at that time. But now, I cannot continue to get all the coins unless I prove to you that I am worthy to hold the green coin Sailor Rainbow told it. "So let's get to it. I've brought my friends here to referee." She shook her head over to the sailor scouts, who all had their game faces on.

"Very well," said the tree and the ground began to rumble. The scouts gasped in shock.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"An earthquake!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

Huge roots broke up the ground into deep ravines. The scouts jumped to avoid falling in.

"Fall back!" Sailor Rainbow called to them and the tree struck Sailor Rainbow down with a branch.

"Oh no!" Sailor Mercury cried. "Sailor Rainbow!

"I'm coming, Rainbow!" Mars jumped to her and helped her up before the tree whipped them again.

"We've got to get out of range," Rainbow groaned.

"I think this tree needs a little pruning," said Sailor Venus.

"Yeah," Sailor Jupiter agreed. "This is why you don't stand close to a tree in a thunder storm! JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

She aimed her attack right at the trunk of the tree, making a scratch but that was all.

"What?" Sailor Jupiter gasped in surprise. "That's it?"

"I am a wood protected against lightning, said the giant Rowan tree. "Like mahogany."

"Dang," Sailor Jupiter hissed, "we should've done our tree research before coming here!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

Sailor Venus shot off many branches with her attack and they fell to the ground.

"Good work, Venus!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Not good enough, I'm afraid." The tree said as its branches began to grow again.

"No way!" Venus exclaimed.

"RAINBOW ORANGE COLOR BLEND!" Rainbow hit the tree with a stream of red and yellow blending into orange. The trunk with orange for a few seconds but nothing happened.

"My attacks don't work on it?" Sailor Rainbow gasped. "But—how?"

"It will have to take more than that," said the tree.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

"RAINBOW RED SLASH!"

Their attacks cut the roots and Venus and Rainbow grabbed the two scouts. They leapt out of the way before they were smacked with a tree branch.

"Sailor Mercury, search for it's weak spot!" Sailor Rainbow exclaimed, "and while you do that—we'll just attack it!"

"Yeah, got you covered!" said Sailor Mars. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

She sent her fire attack to the tree, burnings its leaves and branches off. Sailor Mercury did a scan of it.

"Tree of life," she said as she worked on her computer, "Healing purposes. Metal divining. Fires of this wood will summon spirits to take part in battles."

"Got anything yet, Mercury?" Sailor Moon demanded as her tiara came back to her, only being able to cut off a branch.

"Not yet," she answered. "I'm just getting information of the tree."

"What do we have to do?" Sailor Mars shouted incredulously. "Burn it from the roots?"

"The roots," Sailor Mercury breathed, scanning the roots with her VR visor. She noticed that the roots did not grow back so quickly when they were cut. The only way to get rid of the tree as any plant was to pull it up by the roots. "That's it! The roots!"

"That's what Lucky meant by getting to the roots of my problems!" Sailor Rainbow cried happily. "Mars, you and me, let's go!"

"Gotcha!" Mars exclaimed.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

"DRUID FIRE!"

They aimed their attacks to the roots and the tree laugh. "Excellent work, scouts."

The roots on fire, the tree lost its strength. The wood became lumps of burning coals and the tree reached toward Sailor Rainbow with its branches. The scouts readied to attack again.

"Stay away!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"No, it's okay!" Sailor Rainbow insisted. "Let it get me."

Thinking that Sailor Rainbow has gone crazy, they watched the branches pick up Sailor Rainbow.

"Now I am finally free," said the burning tree, "and the power of the green coin once again can be yours."

"I thank yeh," Sailor Moon said.

"You shall have a part of me to protect you," it continued, "from evil powers. You may summon spirits to aid you in battles."

"I know." She said lazily. "The coin."

"No. My wood."

"You want me to take away some of your bark?" she asked in surprise.

"A piece of my wood is already waiting for you someplace else," it insisted.

"Where?" she inquired. "Where will I find it?"

"You will see, Sailor Rainbow," the tree explained as it set her back down. "You will see, Lydia MacGreggor."

"Hey, how do you know my real name?" Sailor Rainbow demanded.

"Because the guardians have been waiting for you. We all know who you really are." said the tree as the fire reached up its trunk. "You must study the Irish legend of my wood and alder wood."

"Why alder wood?"

"Someone with a piece of alder waiting for you."

"Who?" Sailor Rainbow inquired. "I don't understand.

"You have already met him."

"Who? Who?" Sailor Rainbow demanded. "Who is this person?"

"Your pieces of wood will bond you together," its dying voice went on. "Study the legends of the alder and rowan wood. And you will see."

"H-how do you know all this stuff?"

"The green coin told me," it explained, "after it has been with you. Now take it and keep it safe from all evil." It's voice echoed as it died away. "From all evil…from all evil…from all evil."

"Sailor Rainbow, what was all that about?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she walked to her.

"I don't know," Sailor Rainbow replied breathlessly.

The green coin hovered in midair above the rowan tree's ashes. It flashed green and Sailor Rainbow reached over to grab it. The all of the greenness from the grass and trees started to glow and its energy swirled to Sailor Rainbow. She flashed green so brightly that the sailor scouts had to cover their eyes. Sailor Rainbow was lifted in the air and the green stripes were added back to her boots as were before. The upgrade was complete and she was set back on the ground as Super Sailor Rainbow, only stronger after the energy that the Rowan tree gave her.

The scouts hurried to her. "You're a super sailor scout again!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"So you think you can find the blue coin now?" Sailor Venus inquired.

"Yeah," Jupiter added, "I'm pumped up after that fight—let's go find all of the coins now!"

"I'll start the search," said Sailor Mercury, putting the data in her computer.

"Not now, lassies," Rainbow muttered. "I can find it later."

"Wow, what a change," Sailor Mars said. "You were so eager to find the blue coin just a few days ago and now that you can find it, you don't want to?"

"There's something else I want to find," Sailor Rainbow said. "What all that rubbish that overgrown tree told me was all about! I'll go more insane if I don't figure that out than not finding the blue coin! Come on, let's go study those legends!"

--

The scouts went back to their everyday selves and hiked back to the Shamrock Cabin.

"I was able to fight the guardian of the green coin," Lydia told Madame Indigo. "So I can become super sailor rainbow again."

"You don't sound too excited though," Madame Indigo asked. "What happened?"

"The coin was in a giant rowan tree," Ami said. "Before she destroyed it, it told us some strange things."

"Like what?"

"It wanted me to study about its wood," Lydia said as she walked by the bookshelves. "You do have something on trees, don't you?" She started looking at al the books with Ami.

"Why's that?" Madam Indigo asked.

"It said that there was a piece of her wood waiting for her somewhere," Ami said, setting down a spell book.

"Yeah," Serena said, turning to Madame Indigo. "It was really weird. It knew some things about Lydia—even knew her real name! Because the guardians of the coins have been waiting for Sailor Rainbow to come get them."

"Not to mention Sailor Rainbow had the coin with her for a while before giving it back to the tree," Ami said. "It was able to learn more about her."

"It said something about finding someone with a piece of Alder wood," Raye said. "But who?"

"Madame Indigo, where's your book of legends?" Lydia demanded.

"I already know the legend," said Madame Indigo, "you won't be needing a book. Come with me."

The girls shrugged and followed Madame Indigo outside. Madame Indigo led them to the river where alder trees stood. Their bark was gray and fissured but the branches slightly green. She walked up to one and took off one of the leaves having shallow irregular teeth and early circular. "The unique characteristic of alder trees are their leaves," she said, handing it to Lydia. Serene grabbed a branch and found it sticky.

"Hey, it's sticky!" she gasped, rubbing her hand on her jeans.

"So, what's the legend on the tree?" Lydia asked.

"There're a few legends of Alder wood. It is said that Deidre of the Sorrows eloped with Naoise, son of Usna, and they fled to the alder woods of Glen Etibh to escape from Dedre's betrothed, King Conchobhar mac Nessa. They hid and settled there so they wouldn't be found. Alder is also known as the Faerie tree."

"And the Rowan tree?" Lydia inquired.

"The Rowan tree is connected with Hebe the Greek goddess of youth, dispensed rejuvenating ambrosia to the gods from her magical chalice. She lost the cup to demons and the gods sent eagles to get the cup back. The feathers and drops of blood, which the eagle shed in the ensuing fight with the demons, fell to earth, where each of them turned into a rowan tree. This is how the rowan derived the shape of its leaves from the eagle's feathers and the appearance of its berries from the droplets of blood. Druids will burn rowan wood to summon sprits to take part in battles."

"I still don't understand what that has to do with finding the 'piece' that tree told me about," Lydia said, "and the person with alder wood."

"Yeah," Serena said. "What does it mean?"

"Maybe it's about the legend of the first woman being made from rowan and the first man from alder wood," Madame Indigo told her.

"What?" all the girls gasped.

"That doesn't make any sense," Raye mumbled, "Could that mean that Lydia was the first woman? If we find whatever piece of wood that stupid tree was talking about?"

"And whoever has a piece of alder wood is automatically the first man?" Mina inquired.

"Should I just change my name into Eve, then?" Lydia demanded. "Honestly, that is crazy!"

"It's just a legend, Lydia," Madame Indigo said. "Obviously if you were the Rainbow Princess a thousand years ago, you couldn't be the first woman on Earth. Or you would keep coming back to life as a different person. But if it's true—then it would explain what the Rowan tree was telling you to learn the legends of Alder and Rowan tree."

"Is there anything else?" Ami inquired.

"Yes," Madame Indigo answered, "Both trees have some things in common. They are called the tree of life and are also faerie trees."

Lydia smiled, "now that makes more sense than the other legends."

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "I mean, when Lydia upgrades to Eternal Sailor Rainbow, she looks kind of like a faerie."

"And whoever this guy is with an alder piece of wood might be a faerie too," Lita suggested.

"But how will we find him?" Mina inquired.

"Simple," Raye grinned, "you look for the guy wearing a fig leaf."

"That is so not funny!" Lydia hissed.

"Yeah, it would be an _alder _leaf instead," Lita chuckled.

Lydia groaned and shook her head.

"Madame Indigo," Ami said, "this piece of wood—what could it be?"

"Anything," she shrugged. "Pipes are usually made out of alder wood. Perhaps that's what this mysterious boy has."

"What about Rowan trees—what are they usually used for?"

"Stakes," Madam Indigo answered. "A stake made from Rowan wood drove into a corpse would immobilize the spirit."

"Where would I find one?" Lydia asked.

"That I do not know," Madame Indigo answered, shaking her head. "That was something the druids did centuries ago. I don't hear of them doing that anymore. Mostly what people use wood for—in the wizarding world anyway—is wands."

"Wands, that's it!" Ami said excitedly, "The rowan tree said that the 'piece' of her wood would keep Lydia safe from evil. It makes sense that it would be a wand and this guy must have a wand made out of alder."

"But where would we get it?" Lita asked.

"The best place for wands would be Ollivander's," Madame Indigo answered. "But we won't have to time to go there before the Quidditch Cup to get them."

"Oh yeah," Lydia exclaimed, "That's tomorrow!"

"Better go get ready!" the girls ran back to the house.

"Oh, I hope I brought enough film," Lita cried.

Madame Indigo glanced at the alder tree and followed the girls to the house. She couldn't wait to see how they would act at their first Quidditch game.

To Be Continued

Mae-E

You asked why the magical memory hat did not pick up on the girl's memories as sailor scouts. That's a different kind of 'magical memory' the hat was designed for. And Mr. Weasley probably would have fainted at all those memories. You asked that the planets protected those memories and let's just say they did because I didn't think of that.

Yes, they will fight as scouts a couple of times in the fanfic. Not everyone will know who they are and not all the scouts' identity will be revealed. Probably just Dumbledore will know who they really are because well, he knows almost everything. Just be patient! You will see. I'm planning on making sequels to this fic (dunno when though)

The sorting hat will not see everything about their 'scout days' but he will compare what he sees in their heads to the planets, which will be kind of freaky for them. But the sorting hat of course doesn't tell everyone.

I hope I didn't spoil everyone. Everyone except Mae-E, drink a forgetfulness potion!


	9. Lydia's Relatives

Sailor Witches 9

**Lydia's Relatives**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Sailor Moon. And here we are finally at the Quidditch Game—sorry it took so long!

It wasn't hard at all for Lydia to decide what to wear. Since she was going to be supporting Ireland, she went all out on Irish colors attire. Around her head she wore an Irish flag around her head and her famous white "Kiss Me I'm Irish T-shirt" with shamrocks as dots, green jeans and green trainers.

Ami sat ready to go wearing with her backpack on and reading _Quidditch Through the Ages._ She was wearing white shirt under a green jumper dress. "This book is quite informative—do you know that they used to use a snidgit for the golden snitch?"

"Uh—yeah," Lydia mumbled.

"Hey, Lydia," said Lita, "you wouldn't happen to have another one of those shirts, would you?"

"Why, yer not Irish," Lydia asked.

"I just want someone go kiss me," she said truthfully, wearing khakis and a green shirt.

"All right, let's go!" Mina said, walking out wearing a white baseball cap with the English flag and having her long blond hair tied in a braid with the braid through the hole. She wore a white T-shirt that said, "I love England" and white Capri pants with white and red tennis shoes and a belt buckle in the shape of a red heart.

"Uh, Mina," Raye muttered, "We're supposed to be supporting Ireland." She was wearing a green tank top and a long denim skirt.

"Yeah, but the game is _in _England," Mina insisted. "Besides, I don't have anything green. I spent all my money on this outfit and I thought the best time to wear it would be today."

"You can buy a rosette when we get there," Madame Indigo said.

Serena was still deciding on what to wear. She came out holding two different shirts and bottoms. "Okay, what do you think?"

"Serena, we're all just going to a Quidditch game," Mina said. "You're not going on a date or anything."

"But it's my first Quidditch game and I want it to be perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Just go get something green," Lydia said.

"I don't have anything green!" Serena gasped. "Oh man, I forgot!"

Lydia walked with her to her room, "let me help you…oh here you go! You've got something green." She held up a white shirt with a cute little frog on it. "This will do."

"I don't like it," Serena said quickly. "I don't know _why _I packed that."

"Well, wear something either orange or white," Lydia suggested. "We have to get going. We'll miss it!"

Serena couldn't decide on any of her clothes, so she borrowed Lydia's Irish flag T-shirt and shorts. After checking that they had everything they needed, they transformed and sailor teleported with the guardian cats as Madame Indigo disaparated. They arrived right outside the campground and the girls changed back to them before anyone noticed. Madame Indigo walked up to the gate and paid for their campsite. When they walked into the wood, Serena kept blinking and rubbing her eyes. "Something's wrong with me," she said, "all I see is green!"

Lydia chuckled. "No, yer eyes are fine."

"It's just Ireland showing their colors," Madame Indigo said. "All right, here we are. Could yeh girls help me set up?"

"Sure," said Lita as she spread the tent around and she and Raye began to hammer in the stakes.

"Maybe we should've brought an bigger tent," Ami said. "This is only a four man tent."

"Don't worry," Madame Indigo assured with a grin. "Ye girls will fit."

"How?"

"Oh, you'll see."

After the tent was put up, the girls got down on their hands and knees and crawled in. Serena crawled back out and in to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "This is…the coolest tent I've ever been in!"

Their tent didn't look like the inside of a tent at all. There was a kitchen and bathroom and sitting room, not to mention two bedrooms with bunk beds. It looked nearly the same as Madame Indigo's cottage.

"Hey, I thought we were roughing it," Lita muttered, disappointed. "Isn't that the point of camping?"

"If you'd like, Lita," Madame Indigo told her, "I can transfigure your bed into a hammock instead."

"Okay, I can go for that."

"It's not nearly as spacious as my tent," Madame Indigo said. "We can have separate tents so you girls can have privacy. Why don't you girls go and have a look around? There's a pump out there if you want to get some water. I'll make breakfast."

"Uh, sure," Serena said, "If we find our way back."

"How could we get lost, Serena?" Raye demanded. "We're parked in the _green _section."

"We'll be back in half an hour," said Lydia and the girls went out to explore the grounds. As they were leaving, Lydia saw the same boy she saved earlier in the summer talking to his black friend. They were kicking a football to each other.

"I thought I was dead," Seams said excitedly, "when I saw that train coming for me and then she just came out of the sky…like an _angel._"

His friend took the football and threw it at his head.

"Ow!" Seamus groaned. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Because kicking it probably would've been too hard," he replied. "I wanted to knock some sense in you."

"It's true, Dean," Seamus muttered. "I saw her. She saved my life…it…it was just so…amazing. I thought she'd gone nutters when she grabbed me and jumped off the bridge, but then we landed in a net. But of course," he said as-a-matter-of-factly, "she can do almost anything with those rainbow coins. I should've known that everything was under control."

The tall black kid sighed. "Here we go."

Lydia chuckled and put her hands on her hips. "I got a new fan," she told the other girls. "I saved that boy in the beginning of the summer from a runaway train."

"He's cute, Lydia," Mina announced with her arms crossed, surprising the others.

"You just noticed a cute boy!" Lita exclaimed. "What happened to the pact you made with yourself?"

"Cute for Lydia--I mean—not for me!" Mina tried to say.

"And she said," Seamus continued, "'Maybe—if you're lucky!' and you know what—I was lucky for seven whole days!"

"So?" Dean demanded, rolling his eyes, "did you see her again?"

"Well, no," Seamus said, "but that legend people said about her is true. If Sailor Rainbow saves you, you'll be lucky for a week! And it's real! Everything worked out for me that week. I got all my holiday homework done and we got really good tickets for the cup and all the games I played—I won!"

"Congratulations," said Dean.

"I didn't know they said that about me," Lydia said, rubbing her head. "People I save will be lucky for a week."

"I wonder what happens to the people you beat up," Lita said. "Maybe they'll be cursed for thirteen days or something."

"Probably," Lydia shrugged.

As the girls started to walk on, they were interrupted when they heard a commotion. Curious, they turned to see a crowd of angry looking men and woman around a woman with jeweled spectacles, wavy blond hair with a crocodile handbag in her red-clawed hand.

"How did you get in here?" demanded a tall man with brown hair.

"Why, Douglas," the woman, trying to sound polite, "this is the World Quidditch Cup. It's only once every four years, you know and I this has to be in _The Daily Prophet."_

"I don't think you came in here to see the match, Skeeter," said a short and stocky man. "Yeh want to write your damn column on other games."

Skeeter 'tsk-tsked,' "what makes you say that? Just _what _games are being played outside Quidditch? Hmm?"

"That's enough!" a woman stepped through the men. "We know what you're trying to do, Skeeter and it's not going to work!"

The people watched this all closely, wondering what was going on. Lydia found these people strangely familiar, however.

"All right," the Skeeter woman sighed, "I will speak Quidditch. Since your brother in law is in Azkaban and will not be able to play tonight, do you still think Ireland will win?"

"Are you saying Lynch is a bad Seeker?" the stocky blond rounded on her.

"Oh no, of course not, Angus," Miss Skeeter chuckled. "But not as good as Kenneth MacGreggor, was he?"

Lydia gasped and turned to her friends, "that's my dad!"

"Shame what happened to him," the woman went on. It was obvious she enjoyed working this family up. "A Bludger never touched him once and in his big Quidditch career, he is hit one in the head, causing him to go blind in one eye."

"Iris was able to bring back his sight," hissed a woman with a blond braid.

"Yes, your sister in law is quite a gifted healer, isn't she Fiona?" She inquired. "I wonder if there's anything if she _can't _fix."

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Douglass.

"She must've had practice in Hogwarts with Sirius Black," the woman continued. "Had a lot of 'accidents' shall we say?"

"That's enough!" Fiona snapped.

"Speaking of Black," the lady grinned, "any idea where he could be hiding? And how do you think he got out of Azkaban in the first place? No one before him has ever escaped from Azkaban Prison."

"You insinuating that my brother and my sister in law helped him?" Fiona demanded.

"Your words, not mine," the woman smirked. "But the public does know that she had an affair with Black."

"That is a lie!" exclaimed a woman with black hair with a short and petite build.

"Sirius Black is innocent," Douglas said through clenched teeth. "Soon everyone will know the truth. He was set up."

"So you keep saying," Skeeter groaned. "But the evidence points directly to him that he was working for You-Know-Who, and he killed all those poor muggles. Your sister and your brother-in-law were his accomplices. With them going to visit him so often—surely you can't say that they were just coming to bring him cakes. When Black is finally found, I think he'll get the Dementor's kiss. It will surely break Iris' heart—wouldn't it?"

Lydia heard enough. She walked up behind Skeeter and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" Rita Skeeter turned around. Lydia snarled and punched Skeeter in the stomach. Skeeter lurched forward and Lydia gave her an uppercut , making her glasses fly off. Skeeter backed up and Lydia jabbed with her left and gave a strong punch with her right, making Skeeter fall down.

"How dare you!" she hissed, trying to get up. "You have no right to…"

Lydia did not give her the chance to continue. "I have every right!" Lydia snapped with clenched fists. "The people you just badmouthed happen to be my parents!"

The people Skeeter was interrogating—Lydia's relatives—stared at her. Other witches and wizards paused to look at the scene. Skeeter grinned, "so you're Kenneth and Iris' estranged daughter. Where have you been hiding all these years?"

"None of your damned business!" Lydia sneered. "Get out of here, you insect, or—or—or—I'll take your stupid glasses and shove them up yer ahrss!"

"Quite a mouth you have there," Skeeter muttered.

"Now!" Lydia snarled.

Skeeter got to her feet, grabbed her glasses and put them on. "Very well. But I'm sure we'll meet again, soon."

"Can't wait," Lydia said sarcastically. "Go. Yer bad luck. I came here to see Ireland win, not have morons like you dis my family."

Skeeter chuckled as she walked away.

"Enjoy your next thirteen days!" Lita shouted after her.

When Skeeter was gone, Lydia's uncles, aunts and cousins crowded around her. "Lydia!" exclaimed her uncle Angus, "that was great. I was just about do that same thing with my bat!"

"Yeah, her head would make a fine Bludger, wouldn't it?" Lydia inquired, huffing smoke through her nose.

"Dean," Seamus said excitedly to his friend, "It's Lydia MacGreggor! Kenneth MacGreggor's daughter—He was seeker for Ballycastle Bats! My favorite Quidditch Team!"

"I thought you were a Kenmare Kestrel supporter, Seamus," said Dean, scratching his head.

Seamus grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt. "It doesn't matter! They're both Irish!"

"Sorry," Dean mumbled. "Just let go of me, man. You're going all nutters."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dean," Seamus chuckled.

Seamus stared at Lydia for a while as Lydia reconciled with her relatives. Serena and the others watched happily.

"That's so nice for Lydia," Serena sighed.

"Did anyone get a picture of what she did to that woman?" Raye asked excitedly.

"No," Lita groaned. "Dang, left my camera in the tent!"

"Wow, she's pretty," Seamus breathed, "don't you think so, Seamus?"

"Uh, yeah."

"It was cool how she hit Skeeter. Wow."

"Look, Seamus," Dean mumbled, "why don't you just go and talk to her?"

"No," Seamus looked flustered, "I can't. She's talking to her family. She hasn't seen them for years, you know. I just can't interrupt that."

"Just ask for an autograph," Dean insisted. "Go on, Seamus." He pushed him toward her.

"No, Dean," Seamus mumbled. "I don't think so…"

"Hey, look at her shirt," dean grinned, "what does it say?"

"'Kiss me, I'm Irish,'" Seamus stated and gasped. "No, I can't just go and kiss her in front of everybody! She'll do to me what she just did to Skeeter!"

"Come on, Seamus. Your biggest fear is banshees, not girls."

"But banshees are girls!"

"It's so nice to see you again, Lydia," said her Aunt Fiona. "We have so much catching up to do."

"Hey, do you want to go and meet the Irish team?" her uncle Angus asked.

"Really?" Lydia inquired, her indigo eyes flashing with excitement. "Would I? Sure—uh," she glanced at the others, "can my friends come?"

Serena and the others grinned hopefully, "Sure, of course they can!" her uncle exclaimed.

"I wish we knew you were coming, Lydia," said Douglas, "we could've celebrated."

"I would've come earlier!" said Lydia.

"We'll meet you later," Fiona told her and the others left for their tents.

"Okay," Seamus said, "they're going now—I think I can go and talk to her now—,"

"Yeah, you go, Seamus," Dean insisted. "Just go and ask for an autograph."

But as Seamus approached them, Lydia left with Angus to the stadium.

"Oh, rats," Seamus muttered. "I guess my good luck's all gone now."

--

"Hey chaps," Angus entered the locker room where the other Quidditch Players were preparing to go on the field.

"What took you, Quigley?" asked Troy.

AN: I re-read chapter eight and decided to change Iris and her brothers' family name to Quigley instead of keeping it Connolly. You'll see why later.

"Sorry, Skeeter was giving us trouble." Angus grinned.

"Rita Skeeter is here?" Moran demanded. "Where?"

"Don't worry," Angus said, his arm around Lydia, "My niece here took care of her."

The Irish players looked down at Lydia. "Hey, is this your sister's kid?" Connolly inquired.

"Yes," he answered, "team, I want you to meet my niece, Lydia."

Grinning, they came toward her to introduce themselves and giving her their positions, shaking their hands. Lynch came forward.

"Jared Lynch," he said, "I'm the Seeker. Your dad was seeker—as I'm sure you know but I'm not as good as him. Best damn Seeker Ireland ever had."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Lynch," Lydia smiled. "And these are my friends."

The girls introduced themselves.

"How'd you get tickets?" Mullet asked.

"Ludo Bagman sent them to me," she answered. "Seven tickets so I could bring six friends."

"Bagman sent you tickets?" Troy said, surprised. "I bet he's still upset about the Bludger."

"Yeah," Lydia answered. "We're excited to watch the match."

"I've never seen a Quidditch match before," Lita said. "It sounds like so much fun."

"We'd better get going," said Raye.

"Good luck, uncle Angus." Lydia wished.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Lynch said playfully.

Lydia laughed, "good luck, team. Show Bulgaria all yeh've got!"

The Irish players hooted and laughed. The rest of the girls wished the team luck as they walked out of the locker room. As they started to leave the stadium, a wizard in black and yellow robes was approaching them.

"You must be Lydia MacGreggor!" he said happily.

"Yes," Lydia said, "hey, yer Mr. Bagman, aren' yeh?"

"That's me," he smiled. "I see you got the tickets."

"Yes," Ami smiled. "Thank you so much for sending them."

"But there are only six of you," he gasped, counting the girls, "I did put seven tickets in, didn't I?"

"Oh, yeah," Lydia said quickly, "I invited Mad—er—Maura Indigo as well. She's at the tent."

"Maura, of course!" he exclaimed, "How could I forget? I should've sent her a ticket. Well, Lydia, I just want to apologize for causing your dad to lose his job. He was an excellent Quidditch player."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Bagman," Lydia said softly. "It was an accident."

"I'll feel much better if you hit me," Bagman told her.

"What?" Lydia demanded. "I—I can't."

"Go on," he told her, "that's what your dad would do if he were here. Just hit me. I deserve it." He leaned his boyish face to her for her to hit. "What are you waiting for?"

Lydia sighed, raised her fist and hit Bagman in the cheek.

Bagman's head turned and he rubbed his cheek, smiling. "Ah, there we go!"

"Happy to help," Lydia said.

"I always betted for the Ballycastle Bats when we didn't play them," Ludo said. "Do you want to place a bet?"

"What?" Lydia inquired.

"Bet on what?" Ami asked.

"I'll bet you five galleons that Leviski is the first to get injured and Ireland wins," Mr. Bagman said, "go on, I'll bet you."

"Uh, okay," Lydia mumbled, "But I haven't any money on me now, Mr. Bagman."

"Not a problem," he said. He sounded like the man who betted just for the fun of it. "You pay me when you can if you lose."

"Uh, I bet ten sickles that Ireland wins?" Lydia inquired, trying to remember wizarding money.

"Oh come on," Ludo insisted. "You can do better than that. We can't both just bet that Ireland wins."

"Hmm," Lydia said, "let's see here then. Who's the seeker for Bulgaria?"

"That'll be Viktor Krum."

"Right, well, one, no, five galleons that my uncle knocks a Bludger in his face. Troy's a Chaser and the team captain so another five that he's the first to score." She paused, fingering her chin, "five galleons for three penalties for Ireland and…" she continued trying to do the math, "ten galleons that Ireland wins. So that makes…"

"Twenty-five galleons," Bagman said, writing it down in a notebook. "Ah, now that's a bet."

"Lydia," Serena said, "let's go back. We told Madame Indigo we'd be back in thirty minutes and it's nearly been an hour. I'm starving!"

"Oh, right." Lydia said, "Thanks again for the tickets, Mr. Bagman."

Lydia and the others walked off back to the campground. "This is so cool," Serena said. "All these people from all over the world to see this match. You met your aunts and uncles, and…and…why's that old man wearing a nightgown?" she pointed to Archie, a man walking around in a flowery nightgown.

"This getting weird," Mina mumbled as she watched Archie walk away. But she spoke too soon when a group of people speaking in French walking by and she saw him, again, the same French blond boy in the beret. She gasped and stepped back, pointing. "Do you all see that boy in the blue beret?"

"Who?" Lydia asked, "There's more than one."

"The blond one," she insisted. "Do you see him?"

They looked back at the French people as they passed and Mina sighed. "Oh, never mind. He's gone now, but I could've sworn!"

The girls made it back to the tent for food. "Sorry, Madame Indigo. We met some people and lost track of time." Lydia said.

"No problem," she said offhandedly. "Hurry and eat. It's in thirty minutes so hurry and I got you all these."

She set down six green rosettes, which the girls pinned to their shirts. They ate their food quickly before retuning to the stadium.

"Everyone got your tickets?" Madame Indigo asked as they started to leave.

"Sure do," Raye said as the girls held them up.

"Right then," Madame Indigo said as they walked up to the top box. "Here we are. Best seats in the house."

"Maura!" called a familiar voice. "Maura, over here."

Madame Indigo and the girls looked to the voice. It was Mr. Weasley with his many redheaded children, Harry and Hermione. He was sitting just a few seats away from them.

"Arthur!" she exclaimed. "Hello!"

She walked up to him and talked to the others and started talking. She looked at Bill. "Bill Weasley? I haven't seen you in ages!"

When the girls saw just who Bill was, they all got hearts in their eyes. Serena gasped and Mina closed her eyes, trying to remember her promise to stay away from boys. All they could do was stare.

"He looks just like," Lita began but the girls cut her off saying, "we know, Lita. We know."

And Madame Indigo's talk of how tall and handsome he got really didn't help.

"Tell me, Bill," she said, winking, "I'm sure all the girls are dying for you give them a tour of Egypt. You do have lady friends down there, I'm sure? A strapping young man like you…I'm sure you're quite the heartbreaker."

"I don't care if he is or not," Raye said to the girls. "He is hot! Wouldn't you agree, Mina?"

"Er, sure, pretty cute for a ginger," Mina answered, biting her lower lip.

"And what's _wrong _with gingers?" Lydia demanded.

"Oh, and besides," Mina said, "I told myself I'd never fall for another boy again. No more broken hearts—no—no! I'm through with boys! No more boys for me, thank you very much!"

"Mina, I might be mistaken," Serena said, "but hat's no boy. That's a _man._"

"Yeah," Lita grinned, "a very, very good looking man too."

"There you go, Mina," Raye said, nudging her, "your problem was that you were going after boys but what you need is a man! I bet you that he's the man of your dreams, isn't he?"

"And if he's one of Mr. Weasley's boys," Lydia added, "I'm sure he's very nice. All of them. But I'm not totally sure with the one in the glasses…he looks kinda 'iffy' to me."

"I hope Madame Indigo introduces us to them," Serena said with a grin. "Look at the guy's clothes! I bet he just came from a rock concert!"

Bill's cheeks became the same color of his hair. "Well, yeah…I guess you can say that. I didn't know working for Gringotts would attract so many girls." He and Madame Indigo laughed.

The twin boys were making gagging faces behind their backs. The younger Weasley boy, built like Bill, played with his Omniocolars nervously. The only girl in the family muffled a giggle with her hand. The second oldest son grinned and stood up.

"What about me?" he inquired, "Bill's not the only one with a fun job."

"Charlie!" she cried, putting her hand on his shoulder. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

She noticed a shiny burn on his arm, "Do you _really_ enjoy working with dragons?"

"Sure I do," he replied, hands in his pockets, "probably as much as you enjoy catching Death Eaters."

She chuckled and looked around at the Weasley kids. "Oh, Fred, George, there you two are. What have you been up to? Usual mischief, I believe?"

"Who, us?" Fred inquired, looking innocent but failed.

"Never!" George cried.

Madame Indigo grinned, "It's okay boys, unlike your mother," she put her arms around them and brought her face to their ears, "I find it amusing. Keep it up."

"Er, thanks," George said with a grin. "We will."

"Hello, Ron," Madame Indigo said to the boy playing with his Omniocolars.

"Hi," he said.

"Ginny, you're growing up," Madame Indigo gasped at the redheaded girl. "Do you like going to Hogwarts now that you finally get to go?"

Ginny nodded, "yes."

The redheaded boy with glasses coughed in his hand to get her attention. "Eh-hem, hello, Miss Indigo."

"Oh, Percy, hello!" she said. "What are you doing now that you're out of Hogwarts?"

"I'm working in the ministry," she said proudly. "For Mr. Crouch."

"Ah, _interesting,_" Madame Indigo nodded. "I'm sure Molly's very, er, very proud of yeh. Where is Molly anyway?"

"I'm afraid she couldn't come," Arthur replied.

"Oh, shame," Madame Indigo frowned. She looked down at the two children that did not belong to the Weasley family. It was quite simple because neither of them had red hair. She caught the lightning scar on Harry's forehead and gasped. "Why, Harry Potter! Hello! I'm Maura."

"Harry?" Mina jumped up.

"Pleased to meet you," he said.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you," Maura said to the girl with bushy brown hair.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said.

"Hello, Hermione," Madame Indigo smiled. "I like you to meet my houseguests." She turned to Lydia and the others who walked forward. Serena, Raye and Lita fought to shake hands with Bill while Ami and Lydia shook hands with everyone else.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Weasley," said Ami.

"Hi, Harry," Mina beamed at Harry, her hand outstretched, "Long time, no see."

"You know her?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry stared at Mina for a moment, looking her over. Mina bit her lip, 'Maybe he doesn't remember.' She thought sadly.

"Er," Harry said and noticed her long blond hair. He remembered the hair, but not in a braid. "Wait, Mina?"

"Yeah," Mina said. "How's it going?"

Harry stood up and smiled. "Mina, hi! Sorry. I didn't recognize you." He shook her hand. "How ya been?"

"Fine."

Ron nudged Harry and Harry turned to Ron. "Oh, this is Mina. We went to primary school together."

"Really?" George inquired.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"What's new?" Harry asked Mina, "I didn't see you after school."

"Well, I moved to Japan," she said.

"Yeah."

"I bet now that you're going to Hogwarts," Mina said, "you don't have to worry about your stupid fat cousin trying to bully you."

"No," Harry smiled thankfully, "just the summer holidays."

After introducing themselves and talking about Quidditch, they all took their seats and waited for the game to start.

A family with blond hair came into the box to take seats. Lita leaned to the other girls and said in a hushed voice, "hey guys, is it just me, or does that guy look like Malachite?" She nodded to the man with long white blond hair.

"Yeah, he does," Mina mumbled, studying his hair and height. "But I don't' think its him."

"And that woman certainly doesn't look like Zoicite," Ami added.

"Their boy looks like a spoiled brat," Raye grunted.

When Lydia looked up at the family, she gasped and grabbed her head. Serena turned to her.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" she asked.

"That man," she grunted. "I…I know him…"

They looked at the man again. "From where?" Ami asked. "Who is he?"

"That's Lucius Malfoy," Madame Indigo answered for Lydia, eyeing the Malfoy family irritably. "He's responsible for putting Lydia's parents in Azkaban."

"Who's that he's talking to?" Mina asked.

"Cornelius Fudge," Madame Indigo replied. "Minister of Magic."

As the girls watched the Malfoy's talk with the Minister and the look Mr. Weasley hade on his face, it was clear that the Malfoys were the kind of wizards not to be close with and it was no wonder why Mr. Weasley wanted to get something on Malfoy. But they could tell how he talked with the minister, that Madame Indigo was right. He did favor the Malfoy family and their money.

Lucius Malfoy glanced in their direction and Lydia winced as she turned her head, the memories Madame Indigo had tried to flush out returning. "I…hate…that…man," she grumbled. "I…hate…him!"

"Lydia," Serena said. "Are you going to be all right? Do you want to go back to the tent?"

"No," Lydia said. "We're going to stay and watch Ireland win. I don't care who's up here. But someday, I promise you, Malfoy's going to regret all he's done to my parents. I'll make him pay." She caught Mr. Bagman charging into the box.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge.

Ludo looked at Lydia and beckoned her over, "Lydia, can you come here for a moment?"

"Uh, sure," she said awkwardly, casting furtive looks at her friends as she stood by Mr. Bagman. "Yes, Mr. Bagman?"

"I'd just like you to give a quick announcements," he said.

"What?" she demanded. "What announcement?"

Bagman pointed his wand to his throat and said, _"Sonorus!_ Ladies and gentleman!" he announced, his voice echoing through the stadium and he took Lydia's arm. "Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!"

There were applause booming around the stadium. Lydia was wondering what he was going to do next. She almost started to wish to send the tickets back. "We have a special guest tonight. Please all welcome the daughter of Kenneth MacGreggor,"

Lydia grinned nervously at the crowd looking up at her. At the sound of her name, Lucius looked up at Lydia and his handsome face turned to a sneer. Lydia found herself sneering back for a second and then smiled up to Mr. Bagman. People in the top box looked at Lydia and Bagman, whispering around.

"_Superb _former Seeker for the Ballycastle Bats—Lydia MacGreggor!" He cast a quick look to Malfoy. It seemed that it wasn't only Lydia's family that knew the MacGreggors were innocent and Malfoy framed them.

Lydia grinned and waved at the people starring at up her, nervously. "Hi, happy to be here."

"I don't think they can hear you, Lydia, speak up," Bagman laughed, pointing his wand to his throat and said, "_Sonorus! _What was that, Miss MacGreggor?"

"Thank yeh very much, Mr. Bagman," Lydia said proudly, waving at the people. "Yes, I am the daughter of Kenneth MacGreggor. Only the best Seeker in the world of course. He would be here to play for Ireland himself," she shot a glance at the Malfoys, "but under unfortunate circumstances, couldn't be here. But that's okay, because Ireland's still going to win anyway."

The Irish supporters hooted with excitement while all the Bulgarians booed. If only she knew that the Bulgarian minister was sitting just a few feet away.

And I'd like to introduce you _my _guests!" she grinned and turned her friends.

Serena and the others gasped, waving their arms saying, "No, no!"

"Maura Indigo…famous Auror, dark wizard catcher," she glanced at the Malfoys again, "so look out all of you. And my good friends from Japan, Serena Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Raye Hino, Mina Aino and Lita Kino. If you want autographs, we'll be waiting outside the stadium. Five knuts each."

There were groans throughout the stadium and she chuckled. "Just kidding! Now let the game begin!"

"Couldn't agree more, Lydia," Mr. Bagman said, thoroughly impressed.

"Thank you, Mr. Bagman."

He pointed his wand to Lydia's throat and said, "_Quietus_. You can sit down now and enjoy the match."

Grinning ear to ear, Lydia sat down. Her friends stared at her but Madame Indigo just chuckled.

"What?" she demanded.

"Did you _have _to embarrass us like that?" Serena demanded.

"Oh, lighten up, lassies," Lydia insisted, "I bet yeh after this we'll become stars. Everyone's gonna be wanting our autographs." She grinned and looked at them, sounding like Bagman, "go on, I'll bet yeh."

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Ireland VS Bulgaria

**Sailor Witches 10**

**Bulgaria vs. Ireland**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Lydia and this fic is my character.

Author's Note: I'm going to try and fill in the 'blanks' of the Quidditch Match that Harry missed while using his omnicolors and I added a few of my own moves and some may be, well, not aloud but I checked through my _Quidditch THROUGH THE AGES and I didn't see anything. But if there is, uh, just ignore it and go with the game anyway! _

"And now, without further ado, I give you the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" Bagman's voice echoed.

The Bulgarians applauded as a group of veela came out on the field. Studying them, Serena laughed.

"Those are their mascots?" she inquired. "A bunch of women?"

"Maybe they're cheerleaders," Mina suggested.

"I thought they would have tigers or something," Raye said.

"They're not ordinary women," said Madame Indigo. "They're veela. Just watch and see."

The veela started to dance. They watched as their white-gold hair fanned out, swaying as they danced. Their skin was glowing. Serena and the others sat there, puzzled and then Lydia nudged her.

"Look at everybody," she said, pointing throughout the box. "The men—look!"

"What's the matter with them?" she asked.

The men seemed to go under some kind of spell. They were bragging about themselves to one another. Others danced in the box. The only few that didn't seem effected where the ones covering their eyes or plugging their ears.

"They're some kind of nymphs," Madame Indigo whispered. "They make men act stupid, basically. More so than ordinary women."

"Weird," Serena mumbled.

When the music stopped, everyone groaned in anger. The veela walked to the other side. Lydia huffed. "That's not very impressive."

"And now, kindly put your wands in the air," echoed Bagman's voice, "for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

"Dang, I don't have a wand!" Lydia groaned. However, she jumped up on her seat and clapped. "Go Ireland!"

A green and gold shimmering comet zoomed around the stadium and divided into two smaller comets. The two comets headed for the goalposts and a gorgeous rainbow appeared between the balls of light, connecting them. Lydia laughed.

"Beautiful!"

But the display wasn't over yet. The rainbow faded and the two balls of light made a shamrock. It came into the air and it was sprinkling something down to the stands. Lydia gazed at it and she let out a yell.

"It's gold!"

"What?" Raye demanded.

"Oh, wow!" Serena cried.

The girls jumped up madly, holding out their hands and sticking the gold into their pockets along with everyone else in the stands. As Lydia looked back up at the shamrock, she noticed the small green men.

"Hey, they're leprechauns!" She exclaimed, "kinda like Lucky!"

The leprechauns came down on the field opposite the veela and sat down, cross-legged.

"Now-ladies and gentlemen," said Bagman, "kindly welcome the Bulgarian National Quiditch Team! I give you ---Dimitrov!"

A player on a broomst;ick wearing scarlet zoomed over the field and the Bulgarians applaueded.

"Ivanova! Zograph! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaand---Krum!"

"They're so fast," sated Ami.

"And now—please greet—the Irish National Quidditch Team!"

Lydia stood up and howled, waving her Irish flag. "Go Ireland!"

"Presenting—Connolly! Ryan! Traoy Mullet! Moran! Quigley!—" (When her uncle's name was announced, Lydia jumped up and cried, "That's my uncle!"), Aaand Lynch!"

The Irish supporters applauded and Lydia was whistling at the players and calling out to them. "Go Uncle Angus! Go! Whoooo!"

Her friends looked up at her in surprise. "Lydia, calm down," Serena said. "The game has just started."

"Wait until they score," Mina said.

"Sorry," Lydia chuckled, "I guess I really get into the game. I'm starting to remember all those times when I watched me dad play." She looked back to the field. "Get 'em, Uncle Angus!"

Her uncle waved at her as they took their places on the field. The referee walked out with a crate under one arm and his broomstick in the other as he held the whistle in his mouth. "And here, all te way from Egypt our referee, acclaimed wizard of the national association of Qudditch, Hasan Mostafa!"

Mostafa jumped on his broom, kicking the grate open and the Quaffle, bludgers and golden snitch flew out. Mostafa blew on thie whistle and otok air.

"Theeeey're off!' cried Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

The Quaffle was being passed around as if it was about to explode. Serena's eyes didn't have time to rest on any of the players. "They're—making—me—dizzy!" she gasped. "Slow down!"

"I thik if they do slow down," Ami said, "it gives the team a chance to steal the Quaffle."

The three chasers came close together in the Hawkshead Attacking Formation, with Troy leading Mullet and Moran.

"Go Troy!" Lydia cheered. "Mullet, Moran, Go!"

Troy made a Porskoff Ploy to confuse Ivanova and dropped the the Quaffle to Moran.

"Hey, that was a good move," Lita laughed, pointing at Troy. "That's the way!"

"It's called the Porskoff Ploy," said Mina.

Moran caught it and Volkov smacked a ball to Moran.

"Watch it, Moran!" Lydia shouted. "DUCK!"

As if she heard her, Moran ducked but unfortunately dropped the ball. Leviski caught it and started to zoom for the other hoops. Lydia let out a moan of disappointment.

"It's all right, lass!" she yelled to him, cupping her hands around her mouth. "We'll get it back!"

Without further ado, just as Vevski was about to score, Mullet zoomed over him and pulled his hood over his face, making him drop the Quaffle.

That's one of the moves I was talking about. Might be a foul and probably something a Slytherin would do, but hey, as in the movie the players have hoods on their uniforms I bet someone may try that! It's my fic and I don't care!

The Bulgarian's hissed and Lita scratched her head. "Can she do that?"

"She just did," Raye shrugged. "Anything to get the Quaffle, I guess!" she cupped her mouth and called out to Mullet. "Way to go, girl!"

Mullet passed the Quaffle back to Moran, who passed it to Troy. Troy faked to throw it in the left hoop and threw it around him to the right.

"TROY SCORS!" Bagman's voice echoed, glancing at Lydia who held up five fingers and a grin spread across her face. She looked up to Troy and gave him the thumbs up.

"Way to go, Troy!"

"Lydia, didn't you bet with Bagman that Troy would score first?" Raye inquired.

"I did," Lydia replied, "lucky guess, eh?"

"You made a bet with Bagman?" Madame Indigo demanded.

"Er, yes," Lydia mumbled.

"How much?"

"Well, it was a series of bets actually," Lydia said nervously, "of what would happen throughout the game--,"

"How _much_?" she repeated.

"Twenty-five galleons."

Madame Indigo groaned, "Lydia…"

"What's wrong?" she asked, "I'll probably win and—hey, look, Ryan just prevented Dimitrov from scoring! Go Ryan!""

"Yeh'll see, Lydia," Madame Indigo sighed, shaking her head, "yeh'll see."

As the game went on, Lydia jumped and cheered for the chasers that made goals and when the Irish players dodged the bludgers.

"Quidditch is a very dangerous game," Ami moaned as Connolly smacked a bludger into Dimitrov's ribs.

"Yeah, like hockey!" Lita said excitedly. "Ooh! Good one, Connolly! I wonder if they're allowed to fight. In the air too…wouldn't it be fun to watch?"

Ivanova then came in position of the Quaffle and scored.

"It's all right, Ryan!" she called to him. "We're still in the lead!"

"Better luck next time!" Mina added.

"Oh, those girls are dancing again," Raye moaned and the veela started dancing.

The Bulgarians got the Quaffle again and passed it around. As Serena and the others watched the Bulgarians handle the Quaffle, Lydia looked around the field.

"I wonder where the snitch is," she breathed and rested her eyes on Lynch, who took off quickly towards Krum. "Whoa! I think he saw it! Get it, Lynch! Get the Snitch!""

Krum was heading down to the ground with Lynch not too far behind. "Wait, that can't be right," Ami mumbled, squinting.

Krum pulled up in perfecting timing and Lynch crashed into the ground. Serena covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, that had to _hurt_!" Lita groaned.

"I hope he's okay!" Serena said through her hands.

Lydia turned in her seat to Madame Indigo, "no one tried to pull that one on my Dad, did they?"

"Of course," Madame Indigo replied, "but he never fell for it."

Excitement filled her as Lydia thought about her Dad. If only Malfoy hadn't framed her parents, they wouldn't' be sitting in Azkaban going insane and she would be watching her father play again. He probably would've caught the Snitch by now. She shot an angry look at the Malfoy family.

'I'll never forgive you for this,' she thought before returning her eyes to the field.

"Ami, you know first aid," Mina said, watching mediwizards give Lynch potion. "Why don't you go down and help out?"

"I don't think they'll let me out on the field," she said. "I bet wizards have their own 'first aid.' I wonder what kind of potion they're giving him."

After a few minutes, Lynch was back on his feet and the Irish supoorters cheered. He mounted his Firebolt and Mostafa blew the whistle. Ireland now played as if they were possessed by some great power. Lydia was dancing around, whistling at the players every time the chasers scored and shouting their names. It was as if she had morphed into their coach.

"She's good," Mina said memorably as she watched Mullet speed to the goalposts, "I think I wanna play Chaser."

Then when Mullet came up to score, Zograf came out and rammed her into the ribs, elbowing her way too much to make her drop the Quaffle and she nearly fell off her broom.

"Hey!" Lydia shouted angrily. "FOUL!"

Mina's mouth dropped open in shock. "Did you see that?" she asked Lita.

"Still want to play Quidditch, Mina?" Lita inquired playfully.

"And takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing—excessive use of elbows!" Bagman notified "And—yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"

As the leprechauns formed the words "HA, HA, HA!" Lydia cackled and threw her fist in the air. "Yeah, take it that!"

The veela started dancing and the men in the stands plugged their ears. Mostafa landed by the veela and tried to impress them by flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache.

"Oh, please!" Raye laughed. "They should have a _female _referee!"

"I know," Lita agreed. "Who planned this?"

People laughed, including Bagman. "Now we can't have that!" he said. "Somebody slap the referee!"

Fingers in ears, a mediwizard ran to Mostafa and kicked him in the shins, causing a few people to laugh. Serena winced and put her hands on her own shins. Looking mortified, Mostafa started shouting at the veela. They stopped dancing but they didn't look too happy about it.

"And unless I'm mistaken, Mostafa is actually trying attempting to send of the Bulgarian mascots!" Bagman exclaimed. "Now, _there's _something we haven't seen before…oh this could turn nasty…"

"Yeah, send them away!" Raye cried, shaking her fists. "A bunch of dancing women? Give me a break!"

The Bulgarian Beaters came to down to argue with Mostafa about the Irish mascots. But Mostafa wasn't going to hear for it and he was telling them to get back in the air. Followed by their snubs, he blew the whistle twice.

"_Two _penalties for Ireland," Bagman cried. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms…yes…there they go and Troy takes the Quaffle..."

Serena started biting her fingernails, as the game got more brutal. However, Lydia continued to get into it still the same.

"Will someone please catch the Snitch and end the game?" Serena implored with a groan. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Come on, Serena," Lydia chuckled, nudging her. "It's fun. This is only professional Quidditch. I'm sure it's not like this in Hogwarts."

"Hey, you let go of her broom!" Lita shouted at Dimitorov when Moran had the Quaffle.

"Foul!" all the Irish supporters shouted at once.

"Foul!" Ludo's voice echoed, "Dimitrov skins Moran—deliberately fling to collide there—and it's got to be another penalty—yes, there's the whistle!"

Lydia laughed when the Leprechauns took the shape of a large hand giving a backwards peace sign to the veela.

"Oh, they'd love that," she howled.

AN: I don't know if this was the hand gesture they did in the book. But when I was in England, this was a very bad no, no. So this is a guess. It was like flipping them off. So if you're ever in England and you want to give someone the peace sign, do it with your palm facing them or they'd get offended. I had to be really careful sometimes when I held up the number two!

Angered, the veela jumped up and started throwing fireballs at the Leprechauns. Their beautiful faces were replaced with those of birds and wings protruded out of their shoulders.

"They don't look so pretty now," said Mina.

"I wonder if that's there _real _form," Raye supposed.

"Uh oh," Ami said. "This is bad."

The fight was so heated that ministry wizards how to go and separate the veela and leprechauns. However, the game went on and the chasers were passing the Quaffle to each other as if they were actually playing hot potato.

"Levski—Dimitrov—Moran—Troy—Mullet—Ivanova—Moran again—Moran—MORAN SCORES!"

"Woohoo!" Lita shouted and the Irish supporters cheered merrily. Below the players, the ministry was still trying to sort out the leprechauns and veela. The Bulgarians gave roars of fury but the game went on with Levski holding the Quaffle.

Lydia looked over to her uncle and just in time to see him knock a Bludger at Krum. Lydia watched on hopefully and it smacked Krum in the face.

Serena gasped and covered her face. "That is sick!"

"Oh, I think his nose is broken!" Lydia said excitedly. "Excellent work, Uncle Angus! Hah!" she jumped up and shouted to everyone around her. "See that? That's my _Uncle!"_

"How can he still be playing?" Ami wondered allowed.

"What the!" Lita cried. "One of those girls just threw fire on the referee's broom! Oh, come on!"

Mina gasped and pointed at Lynch. "Hey look! I think he saw the Snitch!"

"He can't be feinting," Madame Indigo said.

Krum was going after him and Lydia urged Lynch on. "Come one Lynch! You can do it! Just a little further! Go for the gold!"

"He's going to hit the ground again!" Mina gasped. "Pull up! Pull up!"

But Lynch was still plunging down to the ground. Once again, Lynch hit the ground and the veela jumped on him.

"Hey, stop it!" Lydia hissed at the veela.

Serena started crying. "This game…is…too much! Too much blood! When…will it end?"

"Look, look!" Ami exclaimed. "Krum's got the Snitch!"

"What?" Lydia demanded. "I don't believe this!"

"Ireland still wins, Lydia," Madame Indigo said.

"We do?" Lydia gasped. "Oh, all right!"

The billboard flashed BULGARIA: 160 IRELAND: 170 as Krum rose up in the air, his arm raised high and holding the walnut sized golden ball in his hand.

Lydia danced around, squealing and hugging her friends. "We won! Way to go, Ireland! Way to go! Serena, you can open your eyes now! The game's over, we won!"

"Oh, thank heavens!" Serena sighed, "I though that would never end!"

"IRELAND WINS! KRUM GETS THE SNTICH—BUT IRELAND WINS—good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"Oh, I love Quidditch!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Me too!" Lita agreed.

"Me three!" Mina said.

"What about you guys?" Lita asked Serena, Ami and Raye.

"Are you kidding?" Serena demanded. "I saw people get hit in the face by flying balls and fall to the ground. This isn't a sport, it's a bloodbath!"

"Yeah," Ami nodded. "It's quite dangerous."

"That's why they have mediwizards," Lita groaned.

"IT's okay," Raye shrugged, "but I'm still surprised that Grandpa likes to watch this stuff."

"Madame Indigo," Lydia said, "I want to go to Hogwarts this year! I want to try out for the Quidditch team!"

"Yeah," Mina added. "I don't like ordinary school. I still want to try out for Chaser."

"I'm already on it," Madame Indigo said. "I just owled Dumbledore yesterday and told him that you'd be coming."

"Really?" Lydia asked excitedly.

"Yes," she nodded. "He should be sending his reply soon with a list of things you need."

"Yay!" Lydia cheered. "This is the best day ever!"

"And as the Irish tam performs a lap of honor, flanked b their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!"

Lydia grinned and waved at everybody along with Lita and Mina as the top box was magically illuminated. A wizard and witch came up with the cup and gave it to Cornelius Fudge. The witch winked at Bagman, who looked flustered and hurried with his next sentence.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers—Bulgaria!"

"Hi Mom!" Mina chuckled as if she were on TV.

"Hi, Mina," said a voice by the entrance.

"Huh?" she looked over to where she heard the voice. A woman wearing Quidditch robes matching Ludo's stood by him, grinning as the Bulgarian team came in and shook hands with Fudge and the Bulgarian minister. She mouthed, "talk to you later," and spoke to the players. Krum entered and Serena gasped at the look at him. Everyone roared so loud that the stadium seemed to shake when Bagman said his name.

"Oh my gosh!" she moaned. "His face."

"He had better put some ice on that," Ami said

The Irish team came in and Lydia waved at them. "Way to go!" Moran and Connolly were walking Lynch inside the Top box. He grinned like a monkey when Troy and Quigley lifted up the Cup.

"Come here, Lydia!" Quigley exclaimed, motioning her to him. "Isn't it beautiful?" Lydia rushed to him and hugged him around the waist.

"You were brilliant!" she said excitedly. "Absolutely fantastic!"

Troy and Quigley brought the cup down and she stroked it. "It's gorgeous," she whispered. "Too bad Dad's not here to see it."

"We won it for him," Troy nodded. "Thanks for cheering us on, Lydia."

"Anytime!" she said.

"Come on," Quigley said. "Come with us to do another lap of honor!"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" she said and the Irish players led her out. She gave the thumbs up to her friends as she walked down.

The girls watched and cheered for Lydia as she rode around with her uncle, sitting in front of him. A couple of times, he took his hands off to let her steer and she did pretty well for her first time. She hooted and hollered at the Irish supporters. Then she took the Irish flag off her hair and held it up. The Irish roared and she began to lead them in the Irish national anthem.

"I can't understand her," Serena said.

"It's the Irish national anthem," said Ami. "She's singing in Irish."

"Amhán Na bhFiann," Madame Indigo explained, "meaning A Soldier's Song."

Seamus Finnigan stared up at her longingly as he sang along. He wished he were riding along with her. As he watched her braids fly around, he wondered if he saw her around somewhere because she looked familiar to him somehow. Then he decided to ask for her autograph, just like she said before the game started. As his eyes focused on the saying, 'Kiss me, I'm Irish'on her shirt, he may just kiss her too. That is, if no was looking.

'I'll do it,' he thought, 'I'll get her autograph.'

To Be Continued


	11. Autographs and Gossip

Sailor Witches 11 

Autographs and Gossip

"Seo libh, canaidh amhrán na bhFiann. (So sing a soldier's song)." The Irish finished singing with Lydia and erupted in applause. "Doesn't she sing beautifully, ladies and gentlemen?" Bagman asked the crowd, wiping a tear from his eye. He pointed his wand to his throat and said, _"Quietus."_

"I guess I'm just a bit too late," said Mina's mother with a smile. "Darn it!"

"Susie!" Bagman exclaimed, grabbing her in a bear hug and kissing her on the cheek. "How are you? What's new?"

"I'm married," she replied simply and Bagman's face went red.

"Oh, that's right," he groaned, "Sorry…I guess I, forgot."

She laughed, "it's okay, Ludie—er--Ludo. I didn't bring my husband with me."

"What brings you here?" he asked. "Oh no, I forgot to tell you about The Cup, didn't I? I'm so sorry!"

"Relax, I got an owl from Arthur and he told me about the World Cup. So you met my daughter?" she said to Arthur.

"Yes," he replied, standing up and shaking hands with her. "Good to see you again, Susan."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Mina asked as she walked up. "You're not here to take me back to Japan are you? Because I'd rather stay here. I want to go to Hogwarts and play Chaser."

Mrs. Aino grinned, "oh that's great, Mina."

"Can I go?" Mina inquired. "Madame Indigo's already written to Dumbledore and I really, really want to play Quidditch!"

"Wow, you've just seen your first game and already you want to play it," Mrs. Aino laughed.

"Sounds like someone I know," said Bagman, winking at Susan. "Unfortunately, there will be a few changes this year."

"What kind of changes?" Harry inquired.

"Well, no Quidditch for one thing."

"What?" Harry demanded, jumping to his feet, "Quidditch is cancelled?"

"But I want to try out chaser!" Mina pleaded.

"Only for one year," Ludo explained. "There will be new events for school year, exciting ones too."

"Like what?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Well, we had better get going," Arthur said quickly. "Time to turn in"

"Wait a minute Dad," George said, "we have to collect our gold."

"Oh that's right," Ludo said, taking out a bag. "How much again?"

"Ludo, you're still gambling?" Susan wrinkled her nose. "You've got to stop, you know."

But Ludo went on paying the twins, "Thirty-seven Galleons fifteen sickles, three Knuts. Oh, and five Galleons for the fake wand, right? There you go, boys."

Susan shook her head as the boys took their money. Arthur looked just as disappointed.

"Susie, Susie, look a this!" Ludo said as he gave the wand to Susan as it hissed and changed into a rubber snake. "Fred and George made it."

"We're making a jokes shop after school," Fred said with a grin.

"That's great," Susie sighed.

"Come on, let's go." Arthur said tiredly. "Good to see you again, Susan."

"You too, Artie—I mean, Arthur." Susan blushed as the Weasley's walked by. Apparently from working in the Ministry, she had a nickname for everyone that worked there or she was just really friendly.

"You can have longer to practice," Mrs. Aino told Mina. "And try out next year."

"Really?" Mina inquired, her eyes wide.

"Of course!" Mrs. Aino laughed. "You can go to Hogwarts. You wouldn't want to miss out this year."

"Susie," said Ludo, "Will you be able to come to the Triwizard Tournament? It starts in October."

"Sure," Mrs. Aino answered. "I'm not going to let you have all the fun, Ludo."

"What's that?" Ami inquired.

"A contest with two different wizarding schools," Mrs. Aino told her. "It's taking place at Hogwarts."

"Good, we can probably use the extra help," said Mr. Crouch as he stood up.

"Hello, Barty!" said Mrs. Aino.

"We'll have a meeting at the ministry in a couple of days," he said. "Good to have you back, Susan. I'll send you both owls."

"Looking forward to it," Mrs. Aino nodded.

"How'd you know Mr. Bagman, Mom?" Mina asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, gesturing to her robes. "We played together for the Wimbourne Wasps. "

"I thought you worked for the ministry," said Mina.

"Yeah, I had an accident in a game," Mrs. Aino explained.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Bagman said nervously, "It was my fault. I didn't knock the Bludger away in time."

"It's okay, Ludo," chuckled Mrs. Aino. "I only got a broken arm. Besides, I was already planning to quit Quidditch because I was six weeks pregnant with Mina at that game."

"You what?" Ludo and Mina shouted together.

"Mom, what if you were hit in the stomach?" Mina demanded.

"You shouldn't have been playing in that condition, Susan," Ludo chided.

"Relax. Nothing happened." Mrs. Aino sighed. "See, everything worked out all right, didn't it?"

"Hey, everyone, Lydia's giving out autographs!" Serena shrieked. "Let's go down!"

"But," Mina began and Susan nodded.

"It's okay," she said. "Go ahead."

"Susan, would you care to come with me for a drink?" Ludo asked.

"For old times sake, why not?" She smiled as she followed Ludo out.

--

Irish fans were getting autographs from the Irish players as well as Lydia. Seamus stood in line, holding his picture of the Kenmare Kestrels with Dean behind him.

"I can't wait any longer," Seamus said impatiently.

"Relax," Dean sighed. "You're not the only fan here."

"What should I say to her?"

"Start with 'your dad was the best Seeker Ireland ever had,'" Dean told him.

"Why isn't this damn queue moving?" Seamus muttered, sticking his head out to look up to the front.

"She's probably talking to one."

"Who? I can't see!" Seamus shouted.

"You should've gotten down here earlier then," Dean said. "Hey, here come her friends. You can get an autograph from them."

"But I don't know who they are," Seamus said.

The line moved slowly and eventually Seamus was the next person to go up. "Concentrate," he whispered to himself and Dean nearly died from laughter. "Concentrate—don't panic--Dean, do I have anything in my teeth?"

"You're fine," Dean grinned.

"Thank you," said the little girl as she walked away with Lydia's autograph. Lydia smiled and looked up, her eyes connecting with Seamus'.

"Hello." She said.

Seamus froze and he forgot what he was going to do. "I—I—er—ah,"

Dean sighed and pushed Dean forward. "Hurry up, Seamus. Everybody's waiting."

Seamus swallowed and handed her his picture. "I—I think—your dad—Your dad's the best teacher Ireland ever had."

"Huh?" Lydia mumbled.

Dean groaned, slapping his friend in the back of the head. "Seamus!"

"I mean, Seeker!" Seamus recovered nervously, glaring at Dean over his shoulder. "Your dad's the best _Seeker _Ireland has ever had! Kenneth MacGreggor was a fantastic Seeker!"

"Thank you," Lydia smiled. "And who should I make this out to?"

"Seamus Finnigan," Seamus said as if he had trouble remembering it.

Lydia picked dabbed the quill in her ink and looked at his picture. "Oh, you must like the Kestrels."

Seamus bit his lip. How dare he leave his Ballycastle Bats picture at home!

"Yeah," he said. "But I've got a Ballycastle Bats picture."

"It's okay," Lydia said as she scribbled her name. "They're both Irish. I think the Kestrels are pretty good."

Seamus breathed a sigh of relief. "You do?"

She nodded, "I love how they play harps."

"Oh, me too," said Seamus.

"Here you go," she said as she handed the picture back to him.

"Th-thank you," Seamus said, glancing at the picture and then up to Lydia. He cleared his throat and looked at the queue behind him. He wanted to kiss her but he couldn't in front of all these people. He bit his lip and rubbed his head. "Well, I uh, I like your shirt."

Dean slapped himself in the face and hoped no one thought he actually knew Seamus.

"Oh, why thank you," Lydia said, glancing at her shirt. _So why doesn't he just kiss me then?_

Dean elbowed Seamus out of the way. "Ireland played great. Great game." He handed Lydia a notebook. "And I think your dad is an excellent Seeker."

"Thank you very much," Lydia said, opening the book. "And you are?"

"Dean Thomas," Dean told him.

"What's your favorite Quidditch Team?" she inquired.

Those of you who are Dean fans, do you know if he even has one?

"I don't really have a favorite," he said thoughtfully.

"Because you like football," Seamus muttered under his breath.

"Shut up!" Dean hissed, looking at Seamus.

"Excuse me?" Lydia said.

"Not—not you," he said, chuckling, "My friend's—being—kind of smart. I guess I like the Montrose Magpies."

"Oh," Lydia said, writing down her name. "Yes, they are good. Well, there yeh are." She handed him the book.

"Thank you, Lydia," Dean said and smirking at Seamus, bent down and kissed her hand. Seamus groaned and walked off.

"You're welcome," Lydia as Dean joined his silly Irish friend.

"I totally blew it," Seamus groaned. "Why the hell did you kiss her for?"

"Because her shirt said so," Dean said simply. "At least I did what it was implying than just commenting on it, stupid."

"I _was _thinking about it!" Seamus shouted.

"Then why didn't you?" Dean inquired.

"Because there are too many people in the queue!" Seamus retorted. "I can't believe you kissed her. You just did that to make me feel stupid."

"Relax, Seamus. I only kissed her on the hand." Dean laughed, "Oh man, you should've seen yourself."

"It's not funny," Seamus mumbled. "I looked like a complete idiot in front of her. I guess my good luck has run out completely now."

"Maybe Sailor Rainbow will save you again," Dean said with a shrug.

"Hey, speaking of Sailor Rainbow," Seamus said, "I think she's a witch."

"What're you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"I'm serious," Seamus insisted. "I mean, the things she could do. She's got to be a witch or something. The other scouts too."

"Yeah, maybe they go to Hogwarts as well," Dean said sarcastically.

"Well, they could!" Seamus snapped.

"Maybe we'll find out," Dean said.

"Seamus, come here," Mrs. Finnigan called. "To the tent. We're going to celebrate."

"Coming, Mum," said Seamus. "See you, Dean."

"Bye," Dean said to him and they took separate ways.

--

After signing autographs with the Quidditch Players and Lydia celebrating with her family, the girls curled up in their beds to talk about the night.

"What a night," Lydia said drowsily with a mug of butterbeer in hand. "We totally slaughtered—hic—Bulgaria."

"Yeah, literally," Serena muttered. "Did you see Krum's face?"

"It will take some time for that to heal up," Ami said. "Two black eyes and a broken nose. I'm surprised how he continued playing."

"I wonder what's the deal with my mom and Mr. Bagman," Mina said thoughtfully, lying on her stomach in yellow pajamas. "Did you guys see how he kept looking at her?"

"Maybe they dated for a while in Hogwarts," Raye suggested.

"Or they're just really good friends," Lita added with a smile.

The girls continued to gossip and Lydia hummed the Irish National Anthem, waving her mug of butterbeer and nearly falling off her bed.

"Madame Indigo has worked out us going to Hogwarts this year," Lita said. "I'm really excited. And there's going to be a special event as well."

"Lydia, do yeh think yeh had a bit too much to drink?" Lucky asked her.

"'Course not," she huffed. "There's no alkihawl in butt-hic-beer. It's just wheely…wheely shhhweet." She brought the mug to her lips, ready to take a huge gulp and found it was empty. "Damn, it's empty! How am I shhupppposed to keep shella—hic—bratin'?"

"It's okay, Ireland still won," Lucky insisted. "We were watching the whole thing in the bottom box."

"It looked like fun," said Artemis.

"And dangerous," Luna added.

"I wonder what Hogwarts is like," Raye said dreamily. "Imagine learning magic, living in a castle and all that stuff? I can't wait until we go!"

"Madame Indigo said Dumbledore should be replying any day now," Lita reminded, "and then we can go shopping for our things. Can you imagine—shopping in a magical town?"

"It sounds like so much fun," Serena smiled. "But what my parents think?"

"Madame Indigo will take care of that," Mina told her. "She's thought about everything."

"She's cool," said Raye. "I like her."

"So Mina," Lita grinned at Mina, "what's the deal with you and Harry?"

"What are you talking about?" Mina demanded.

"Oh come on," Lita said, "I saw how you were talking to him."

"We were mates back in primary school," Mina said. "Big deal."

"But you were all asking him if he remembered ya," Lita said. "And I thought you gave up on boys!"

"I have," Mina muttered. "But Harry's…not a _boy_…he's an old friend of mine. There's a difference."

"Oh, okay," Lita chuckled. "Anyway, what did you all think about the Weasley boys? Aren't they a bunch of hunks?"

"Oh, here they go again," Luna mumbled, crawling underneath Serena's bed.

"Oooh, I know!" Serena squealed. "Especially the oldest, what's his name again?"

"Willyam Weezly," Lydia slurred, burping and falling on her pillow.

"Yeah, yeah!" Lita said excitedly. "He looks just like my old boyfriend, except for the earring!"

"The twins were pretty cute too," said Mina without thinking.

"What was that?" Lita inquired.

"Well, I can observe, can't I?" Mina demanded.

"Yeah, but they looked like trouble to me," Ami said.

"What do you mean?" Serena inquired.

"They were talking about opening a joke shop," she replied. They probably get into loads of trouble at school."

"I bet they're tons of fun though," Lita said. "Fred and George. Probably take turns being each other to confuse everyone."

"They're totally identical," Raye nodded.

"The one who works with dragons—whatshisname?" Serena scratched his head.

"Sharlee Weezly," Lydia told her hazily. Though her speech was altered, she could still remember the boys' names from reading about them in Madame Indigo's scrapbook.

"Yeah," Serena said. "Charlie. He must be really brave. He was cool."

"I know," Lita nodded, "he was buff too. Did you see his arms?"

"What do you think about the one in glasses?" Raye asked. "Kinda stuck up, don't you think?"

"Percy?" Ami inquired in surprise. "The third oldest?"

"Yeah, that's the guy," Raye nodded.

"Oh, I don't know," Ami shrugged. "Seemed all right to me. Really smart."

"Then he's perfect for you, Ames," Lita sighed, making Ami blush. "Hey, the youngest boy was cute. Ron? He's about our age."

"Yeah, he'll be in his fourth year, same as Harry," Mina said. "Madame Indigo said we'd be going in as fourth years."

"The youngest girl, Ginny is pretty cool," said Lita. "Poor thing having to be the only sister in a house full of boys. I'd go nuts."

"No kidding," Raye agreed.

"You know what, Lydia," Serena said, "You kinda look like the Weasleys."

"Do I really?" she inquired.

"Yeah," Lita chuckled, sitting up, "with your freckles and red hair, I'd say you're the long lost daughter or something."

"You look like Ginny a few years older," Mina added.

"That'd be interesting," Lydia said, her voice recovering. "But I'm not."

"Hermione seemed cool," Serena said. "She's muggleborn too."

"I met some cool people when I was giving autographs," Mina said. "I almost started signing as Sailor V."

"I bet they were excited to meet Susan Applebee's daughter," Raye said.

"Hey, did the mysterious French boy come for your autograph, Mina?" Lita asked suddenly.

"You know what," Mina said, scratching her chin. "He didn't. I don't' remember seeing him at all after the match, but it was crowded and maybe he didn't' have time. It's so weird though. I wonder why I keep seeing him."

"Maybe he's stalking you," Serena said.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Lita grinned.

"Hey!" Mina exclaimed, blushing.

The girls continued chatting while they lay curled up in their beds and they fell asleep.

--

The sky was dark with no moon and the stars were hardly visible. Screams of terror were heard everywhere along with evil laughs and shouts. Flashes of green and red and blue all over the place. Fire.

People were running away. Black cloaked figures with masks followed, laughing and pointing their wands at everyone. People were floating and spinning in the sky.

"Someone stop them!" people shouted.

Something appeared in the sky. It was a green smoke taking shape of a snake with a skull. When people saw it, they became more terrified before.

Someone was laughing cruelly, coldly. A snake was slithering.

It was only the beginning of the terror that was about to come.

More fire. More masked figures in black cloaks. Snakes. Skulls. Torture. Maiming. Death.

--

"No! No!" she shook in her bed. "Someone…someone stop them!"

The girls jumped up and grabbed her. "It's okay. Raye, it's okay! You're having a nightmare!"

Raye gasped and stared at the worried looks on her friend's faces. "Y-you guys." She said. "Oh, it was horrible."

"What happened?" Ami inquired.

"Something, something bad is going to happen," Raye replied shakily.

"What is?" Lydia asked.

"People are going to get hurt," Raye answered. "Some will die."

"It's just a dream," Mina said.

"No, it was real," Raye insisted. "Remember the dream I had about the Sovereign of Silence? It was just like that. But this was so much worse. I was right there. People were attacked. By these…wicked things in cloaks. I couldn't see them. They were wearing masks. Then something appeared in the air. A skull and a snake…then people looked even more afraid. I could hear someone laughing but couldn't' see them. I saw this big snake slithering around."

"That sounds terrible," Serena said softly.

"When is this supposed to happen?" Lita asked.

"I don't know," Raye replied. "But soon, I can feel it."

There were screams outside the tent. Shouts of spells and hurried footsteps. Raye's mouth dropped open.

"That's it—that's what it was like in my dream!" she jumped up and went to the opening but the others grabbed her.

"No Raye," Lita insisted. "Maybe you're still in shock."

"Don't tell me you didn't hear it!" Raye cried incredulously.

"It's probably people still celebrating," Lydia said, "but…I doubt we'd be making this much noise this late."

They heard footsteps heading to their tent and the girls froze. Hands poked through and they were relieved to see it was Madame Indigo. Only she didn't look as calm and pleasant as she usually did. She looked furious and there was a look of worry in her brown eyes.

"What is it, Madame Indigo?" Serena asked.

"Damn idiots starting fires," she hissed.

"The Bulgarians?" Lydia inquired. "What a bunch of sore losers."

"No, it's not them," Madame Indigo said. "Have a look."

The girls peeked out to see people running around and men in cloaks starting fires. Raye gasped.

"That's exactly what I saw in my dream," she said. "Just now!"

Madame Indigo looked at her, "You had a dream about this?"

"Yes, I just woke up from it," she replied. "The girls had to wake me up."

"They're torturing muggles," Madame Indigo said. "The ministry needs help. They don't' know how to handle Death Eaters."

"What?"

"Death Eaters—Dark Wizards," Madame Indigo insisted.

"Shall the sailors transform?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Madame Indigo said, "yes, good idea. Extinguish the fires, get the people down so the ministry can modify their memories. But what I really want you to do is give those fools a hell of a beating. They should know better not to do anything stupid with the ministry right here!" She ran outside toward the chaos and the girls looked each other.

"Let's go then," Serena said.

"Right!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"RAINBOW CRISIS GREEN POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"Good luck!" Lucky shouted after them.

"Do be careful!" Luna added as the scouts ran out to stop the mayhem. It was worse than Raye's dream. People were running all over the place. The men kept starting fires and the ministry didn't know what to do.

"Right," Moon said, looking the scene over. "Mercury, see if you can put these fires out. The rest of us will get rid of these creeps and get those poor people down!"

"Got it," Mercury said and they separated to take care of their tasks.

Sailor Mercury ran up to a burning tent. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Her water attack extinguished the flames into smoke and she turned on her VR visor, searching for more fires. "So many fires—I can't keep up with them all!"

"We'll have to get those folks down before we attack the Death Eaters," Jupiter said. "They're making them spin up there."

"I got a plan," Sailor Rainbow said, "I can catch them in my safety net. You guys blast them."

"I'll show them how to _really _mess with fire," Sailor Mars muttered.

"Don't get too close," Sailor Rainbow said, noticing Jupiter crack her knuckles. "They've got wands and they know how to use them."

"Darn," Jupiter muttered.

"Hey you!" Sailor Moon called. "How dare you turn innocent people into air balloons?"

"Let's toss you in the air and see how you like it!" Sailor Jupiter snarled.

"I'll get you down!" Rainbow called at the petrified muggles. "RAINBOW…

"JUPITER SPARKLING…"

"MESSHED…

"WIDE PRESSURE!"

"NET!"

Just as the Death Eaters were hit with a blast of lightning, the muggles fell out of the air and into Rainbow's net. They still looked horrified but she grabbed their hands and helped them out of the net, with Sailor Moon and Venus helping.

"Get out of here!" Moon shouted. "The ministry of magic will help you!"

The Roberts had no idea what they were talking about but ran for it and a couple of ministry wizards and witches came to them and took them away, assuring them that they were going to be all right.

The ministry stood watching the scouts in shock, asking if they knew who the girls were.

"What kind of witches are you?" A Death Eater demanded.

"Not your ordinary witches, mate," Sailor Venus hissed.

"We're the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Mars cried.

"And you are _so _about to be punished!" Sailor Moon snapped.

Seamus Finnigan looked at the scene as he ran off to the woods. "It's Sailor Rainbow—she's here!" he exclaimed.

"Seamus, get to the woods, hurry!" his mother shouted.

"But Mum, Sailor Rainbow," he insisted.

"Just go!"

"I'm so scared," said a ministry wizard sarcastically, "_Stupefy!"_

"Watch out!" Rainbow cried but the spell hit Sailor Moon. 

"No, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"You want fire," Sailor Mars grunted, "I'll give it to you! MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

Her attack ripped the men's cloaks and caused them to drop their wands.

"RAINBOW LINK CHAIN!" Sailor Rainbow sent her chain to a Death Eater and it went around his arms, binding him. Imbalanced, he fell down and Madame Indigo walked to him and unmasked him as the scouts dueled with the other Death Eaters.

"No!" the Death Eater shouted as Madame Indigo took his mask.

Madame Indigo grinned, "Well, well, well. Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Avery?"

"You're not going anywhere but Azkaban Prison!" Sailor Rainbow shouted and as she raised her arm, green thick smoke started to light up the sky.

"What is that?" Sailor Venus asked.

"No, it's—it's that thing from my dream!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

People shrieked as the smoke took the shape of a giant glowing skull and snake. "The Dark Mark!"

To Be Coninued


	12. Night Fright

Sailor Witches 12 

**Night Fright**

The Death Eaters saw the Dark Mark and stopped dueling with the sailor scouts. They disaparated, leaving Avery behind.

"Come back!" Avery cried after them.

There were many popping sounds all around as ministry wizards started disparate to investigate who may have conjured the dark mark.

"Wait!" Madame indigo called after them. "Wait for me! I'm an Auror—you don't know the first thing to do!"

She groaned and forced Avery to his feet. She looked at the Dark Mark. "Who conjured the Dark Mark?" she demanded.

"I—I don't know!" he replied.

"Tell me!" She said furiously. "Who were the others? Where did they disparate too?"

"I told you, I don't know who conjured it!" Avery retorted. "I'm not saying anything. Let me go!"

Growling, she punched Avery in the face. "Maybe you'll talk later when you're chained to a chair!"

Avery fell down and she pushed him into the crowd. "Take him to Cornelius Fudge for questioning!"

Before they could reply, she disaparated. Sailor Rainbow bent down next to Sailor Moon.

"Is she all right?" Mars asked.

"Yeah, just stunned," Rainbow replied. "I'll use a coin to wake her up." She opened her brooch and took out the red coin. As she held it over Sailor Moon, sparkles flew to Sailor Moon and she started to wake up.

"What happened?" Sailor Moon asked.

"One of the guys stunned you," Rainbow told her. "You'll be all right."

The crowd of witches and wizards looked at the scouts, wondering if they should capture them or thank them.

"Let's go find Sailor Mercury," Sailor Jupiter said. "And find out what's going on over there." She pointed at the Dark Mark and the remaining scouts nodded in agreement, calling for Sailor Mercury.

--

"Who did it?" demanded Madame Indigo as she joined the others. "Who'd you find?"

"We don't know yet," Arthur replied. "We found these three here."

She stepped through to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had looks of shock and confusion in their faces. Crouch was questioning them. Madame Indigo laughed.

"Barty, you don't honestly think _they _did it?" she inquired, nodding to the young wizard and witch. "They don't even no how to cast it."

"Then you question them then," he muttered. "This is supposed to be your expertise, Maura."

"Why thank you," she said and bent down in front of them. "Now, you three know I was an Auror?"

"Yeah," said Ron.

"Did you see who conjured the Dark Mark?" she asked.

"No," Ron answered.

"Did you see anything strange here?"

"Besides people running around?" said Harry. "No."

"We did hear something," said Hermione quickly. "Someone shouted an incantation."

Madame Indigo looked excited. "You did? Good job, Hermione. Do you remember what the voice sounded like?"

"Voice?" she asked and for the first time probably in her life, had a confused look on her face.

"Was it a man? Woman?"

"Man."

"Did he sound like he was from London or Surrey? Sussex?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Crouch asked.

"I remember exactly what all the Death Eaters sound like," Madame Indigo said over her shoulder. "If Hermione can tell me what the voice sounded like, I may be able to figure out who conjured the Dark Mark so I'd appreciate it if none of you interrupt me?" She looked back at Hermione and smiled. "What was his voice like, dear?"

"Well, it sounded deep." She said, trying to remember. "And rough."

"Who does that sound like?" inquired Crouch.

"Crabbe or Goyle," Madame Indigo replied. "They have deep voices. But I think they were with the others. Do you know where the voice came from?"

"Over there," Hermione pointed through the trees. "Behind us."

Madame Indigo stood up and looked at the crowd of Ministry wizards and witches. "Maybe your Stunning Spells hit someone," she said. "I'll take a look." Madame Indigo walked through the woods with her wand outstretched. She turned around, expecting someone to jump at her. After years of working as an Auror and having Alastor Moody for her partner, learned that constant vigilance was the most important thing an Auror can possess.

She looked down and expecting to see a Death Eater sprawled on the ground, she found something else.

"A house elf?" she cried in surprise. She turned around and called through the trees for the others. "Over here! I found something!"

She bent down to pick up the wand in the elf's hand. "Now this is something I've never seen before."

"What'd you find, Maura?" Arthur inquired as he walked through with the others.

"A house elf," she answered. "She had this wand in her hand."

"That's a clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken," Mr. Diggory said as he approached Madame Indigo. "_No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand_."

"I know, Amos," Madame Indigo said lazily.

With a pop, Ludo Bagman Apparated next to Mr. Weasley. He didn't look the same as he did during the match.

"Hello, Ludo," said Madame Indigo.

"Hi," he said, spinning around and looking up at the Dark Mark. "The Dark Mark!" he almost stepped on Winky and Madame Indigo had to steady him out of the way. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barty! What's going on?"

Crouch didn't say anything.

"Where have you been, Barty? Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too—gulping gargoyles!" he looked at Winky. "What happened to _her?"_

"I have been busy, Ludo," Crouch answered jerkily, "and my elf has been stunned."

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why--?"

"I doubt she was the one who conjured it," said Madame Indigo.

"But you found her," Diggory reminded.

"Hermione said the voice was deep," Madame Indigo insisted. "Since when do elves have deep voices?" She eyed everyone as if they didn't know what the heck they were doing. In a way, they were clueless since they weren't trained to hunt down Dark Wizards. That was an Auror's job. "Maybe the elf found it and just picked it up so she could return it to the owner." She held it out to inspect it. "Let's see, looks like eleven and a half inches, Holly but no idea what the core could be."

"That's my wand!" Harry exclaimed. "Wand's eleven and a half inches and made out of holly."

"And the core?" Madame Indigo asked as she handed it back to him.

"Phoenix Feather," he answered.

"Ah." She smiled. "Must be a powerful wand then. Good wand, Harry."

"Oh, so you _did _conjure it then?" Crouch inquired.

"A confession?" Amos added. "You threw it aside after you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"No!" Harry shouted. "I couldn't have—I lost it!"

"Barty, Amos, please, shut up!" Madame Indigo hissed. "Harry Potter conjure the dark mark? Now that's even more unbelievable than Winky! Please."

The others looked at Madame Indigo and she began to question Harry. "Harry, when was the last time you had your wand on you?"

"Um," Harry scratched his head. "I'm not sure."

"Please, try to remember," she insisted, "I know it was an exciting night but this is important."

"Didn't you bring it with you to the match?" Hermione asked him.

"Wait—yeah, yeah I did," Harry recalled.

"When did you notice it was missing?" she asked.

"When the riot started," he answered, "we were running in the woods for cover and I was going to take my wand so I could see where we were going and I saw it was gone. I must've dropped it."

"Do you know if you had it _with _you after the match?" Madame Indigo inquired.

"I'm not sure," Harry said as he felt a horrible sinking in his stomach. How long has he been without his wand?

"So somewhere between the match and the riot, your wand has been missing?"

He nodded.

"Interesting," she said. "Who sat behind you?"

"Uh, Winky," he mumbled.

"Ah ha!" Mr. Diggory exclaimed. "She must've stolen it."

"Amos, please," said Indigo impatiently. "Who else? The Malfoys right?"

"Yeah, they were with Fudge," said Ron.

"Draco could've done it," Harry said.

"Doesn't he have a wand of his own?" Madame Indigo asked, pacing the ground. "It could've have been anyone in that top box, Harry, that could've taken the wand. Someone we didn't see. I think, Harry, someone may have come underneath an invisibility cloak, someone who doesn't like you, sat behind you and stolen your wand. Then the person had told the other Death Eaters to have a bit of fun with the muggles and he'd conjure the dark mark to let them know when to stop. Perhaps our friend is still about."

"That's quite an assumption," Bagman breathed, amazed.

"Well, you get to assume lots of things having Moody as your partner," she said, looking around. "I can really use that magical eye of his right about now."

"Let's ask the elf if she saw anything," Mr. Diggory stated. He pointed his wand at Winky and said, "_Ennervate!"_

Winky's eyes blinked a few times and she lay there for a while before sitting up. She looked at Mr. Diggory's feet and looked up at everyone and finally the dark mark. She let out a gasp and burst into tears.

"Elf!" Mr. Diggory said strictly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

Knowing that she was about to be drilled because of disobedience Winky rocked backward and forward, breathing sharply.

"As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," Mr. Diggory went on. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I—I—I is not doing it, sir!" Winky cried. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"We found you with Harry Potter's wand in your hand!" Mr. Diggory yelled. "He has been without it after the match until now. You were sitting behind him—weren't you?"

"No, no!" she sobbed. "I is not doing magic, sir! I is…I is…just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!"

"We'll, we'll soon see," Mr. Diggory said, "There is a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"

Madame Indigo sighed and rubbed her head.

"Harry, can I see your wand for a minute?" he asked Harry, turning around.

Harry paused and then walked to Mr. Diggory with his wand out. Mr. Diggory pressed the tip of his to Harry's and said, "_Prior Incantato!"_

There was a horrified gasp from Hermione's throat and Indigo 'hmmed' as a skull and snake hissed over the bridge to the two wands.

"_Deletrius!" _in a wisp of smoke, the skull and snake disappeared.

"So," Mr. Diggory said, looking at Winky.

"I is not doing it! Winky squealed. "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"

_"You've been caught red-handed, elf!" Mr. Diggory shouted. _"_Caught with the guilty wand in our hand!"_

"Amos," Mr. Weasley said, clearing his throat, "Think about it…precious few inwards know how to do that spell…Where would she have learned it?"

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," Mr. Crouch muttered angrily, "that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark mark?"

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Amos said, "Mr. Crouch…not…not at all…"

"You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are _least _likely to conjure that Mark!" Mr. Crouch snapped. "Harry Potter—and myself! I supposed you are familiar with the boy's story,, Amos?"

"Of course—everyone knows—" Mr. Diggory mumbled.

"And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them? Mr. Crouch yelled and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Mr. Crouch, I—I never suggested you had anything to do with it!" Amos Diggory said in shock.

"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Mr. Crouch. "Where else would she have learned to conjure it?"

"She—she might've picked it up anywhere---"

"Precisely, Amos," Mr. Weasley nodded, "_She might have picked it up anywhere…_Winky?" his voice went pleasant and he turned to the elf. But used to all the shouts, she flinched. "Where exactly did you find Harry's wand?"

"I—I is finding it…finding it there, sir.." she answered quietly, "there…in the trees, sir…"

"You see, Amos?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Harry's wand behind. A cleaver thing to do, not suing their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up."

"If he did, Disparate," Indigo said, looking around. "I bet he's still hiding in the trees, watching us try to work out an explanation. They like to see the terror on our faces."

"Maybe the elf had only been a few feet away from the real culprit!" Mr. Diggory said quickly, "Elf? Did you see anyone?"

With a gulp and moving her eyes around Mr. Diggory, Ludo Bagman and to her master, she said softly, "I is seeing no one, sir…no one…"

"Amos," Mr. Crouch said briskly, "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her."

"She is your elf, after all," Indigo sighed.

"You may rest assured that she will be punished," said Mr. Crouch.

"M-m-master," Winky stuttered, gazing up to her master tearfully, "M-master-master, p-p-please."

"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would have not believed possible," he said. "I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. _This means clothes."_

"No!" Winky cried, groveling at Mr. Crouch's feet, grabbing his ankles "No, master! Not clothes, not clothes."

"But she was frightened!" Hermione yelled. "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to t out of their way!"

"I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me," Crouch said as he looked at Hermione. "I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation."

"Are you sure, Barty?" Indigo asked. "She's never disobeyed you before, has she?"

"It doesn't matter," Crouch muttered.

"Very well," she said. "I think we've got as much information as we could get, but I'd like to search the woods first. Maybe I can find some clues."

"That isn't necessary, Maura," Crouch said. "I doubt whoever conjured it is still here."

"Barty," she said, firmly, "I am not going back to my tent until I search the woods."

"Maura, who do you expect to find?" Mr. Weasley asked. "They must've disaparated and if they haven't, you shouldn't look around. Especially if you think they're using an invisibility cloak."

"Are you saying I'm too old, Arthur?" Madame Indigo demanded, looking at Mr. Weasley with an icy glare.

"No," Mr. Weasley answered quickly.

"Have you forgotten that I caught over half the Death Eaters in Azkaban?"

"No, of course not," he said. "If the person is invisible, how will you find him without Moody?"

"I'll find him," she insisted. "Go on, Arthur, your son looks tired."

"No I'm not," Ron began.

"Yeah, I'd better get them back," Mr. Weasley sighed.

"And Harry," Madame Indigo said sternly, "you keep a good eye on your wand. You don't want a wand like that landing in the wrong hands."

"I will," Harry said, keeping his hand tight around it.

Everyone started to walk back to the camping site and Madame Indigo looked at Barty and Winky.

"I'm sorry, Barty," she said. "I'm sure this is the least thing you expected so close to the Triwizard Tournament, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said.

"Do you want any help with anything?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Go ahead and do your search if you want to but you won't find anybody, you know that don't you?"

"As an Auror, I have to at least have a look around." She told him, "Good night, Barty." She turned on her heel and walked deeper into the forest. When she was well out of sight, Barty knelt over the ground, lifted his arm, grasped the air and pulled his arm away, revealing a man lying on the ground.

"What in the hell were you thinking?"

--

"I think I got all the fires out," Sailor Mercury told the others. "And if I don't, the ministry's already on it."

"Good," said Sailor Moon.

"Where's Madame Indigo?" she asked.

"She went to investigate whoever did that thing," Sailor Jupiter answered, pointing at the Dark Mark.

"By herself?"

"There were other people that went," Sailor Mars said.

"Hey, the ministry is coming back!" Sailor Venus cried, pointing at Mr. Weasley.

"Let's go and help Madame Indigo," Sailor Rainbow said. "She can tell us what that means and maybe we'll find whoever did it."

"Good idea," Sailor Mercury said, taking out her computer, "I'll search for her."

She waited for a signal. "There she is…let's go."

--

"Al, where are ye when I need ye?" Madame Indigo sighed as she held out her illuminated wand over the grass. "Right, Death Eater—if yer out here I will find ye. Ye can't hide!"

She heard a leaf being scrunched and she turned around quickly. _"Stupefy!" _There was a thump and she went to go investigate what she had stunned. When she made her discovery, she grunted angrily and hit her fist on a tree. "Damn, it's a stupid deer."

"Madame Indigo?" called Sailor Rainbow's voice. "Where are ye?"

"Sailor Rainbow?" Madame Indigo mumbled.

The scouts gasped for air as they ran toward here. "We thought we could help you," Sailor Jupiter said.

"That is very nice of ye, thanks." Madame Indigo smiled. "Are the muggles all right?"

"Think so," Sailor Mars said.

"Did you find anything, Madame Indigo?" Sailor Rainbow asked. "Who…who put that thing in the air?"

"We don't know for certain," Madame Indigo replied. "The ministry made a dead end. For a while they suspected Harry Potter and then a house elf."

"Wait, if that thing's evil then why--," Sailor Venus began.

"Exactly," Madame Indigo replied. "They disaparated without me. There was no one that knew who how to handle the situation. They all in different departments—Arthur works with muggles—Amos with magical creatures—I don't think they knew what they were doing. Harry and his friends heard the incitation. Said the voice was deep. We found Winky—Mr. Crouch's house elf. She was found with Harry's wand."

"But—a house elf can't conjure it, right?" Sailor Rainbow asked. "They're not even supposed to use wands."

"Did ye girls notice anything strange at match last night?" Madame Indigo inquired. "In the top box or anything?"

"I don't think so," said Sailor Mercury said. "We were all watching the game."

"Harry Potter told me his wand was missing," she replied. "Someone probably stole it."

"The Malfoys were sitting behind him," said Sailor Rainbow with relish.

"I know," Madame Indigo nodded, "but I seriously think he still Harry's wand and I don't' think didn't conjured the Dark Mark. No, he was surely one of the Death Eaters torturing the muggles."

"We'll help you look," Sailor Mercury said, turning on her VR Scanner. She looked around for anyone walking around. "She gasped. I see someone!"

"Who does it look like?" Madame Indigo inquired.

"I don't know—I'll zoom in," she said as she zoomed in. "I don't believe it—it's Mr. Bagman!"

"Mr. Bagman, conjure the Dark Mark?" Sailor Venus inquired.

"He was suspected of being a Death Eater once," Madame Indigo said. "Where is he?"

Sailor Mercury pointed through the trees. "There, he's sitting down at a tree right now."

"Lead the way," said Madame Indigo and she with the other scouts, followed Sailor Mercury.

They found Bagman sitting against a tree, trying to sleep. Madame Indigo walked up to him and tapped him to get him to wake up.

"Maura?" he inquired. "What are you still doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Ludo," she said. "Ye were looking very skittish earlier. Not yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, Ludo, but as it's my orders," she said, pushing him against the tree and lifting up his sleeve to look at his left for arm.

"Maura, you know I wouldn't!" he exclaimed.

Seeing that the Dark Mark wasn't on his arm, she stepped back.

"Sorry, Ludo," Madame Indigo sighed. "I know. I just had to see. But what the hell are ye doing out here anyway?"

"Well, I—I," he mumbled. "I have kind of a problem."

"A gambling problem, maybe?" Madame Indigo inquired.

"No I don't!" he shouted.

"You lost a few bets last night, Ludo? Madame Indigo asked. "And hiding from everyone because you can't pay?"

"Hey--," Sailor Rainbow began and Venus stepped on her foot.

"Lucky guess," Ludo mumbled.

"Ye have to quit gambling, Ludo," Madame Indigo insisted. "Before you lose more than a couple of Galleons."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like, I don't know," she said, tapping her lip. "Ye job!"

He laughed as if she told him a joke. "Oh, Maura, I don't gamble that much!"

"Good," she sighed. "Now go and get some rest. Ye look awful."

Ludo looked at the Sailor Scouts and grinned.

"The sailor scouts," he said, holding his chin. "I should've placed a bet about this…"

"Ludo!" Madame Indigo shouted and he flinched.

"Sorry!" he said and he disaparated.

"He owes me money!" Sailor Rainbow shouted.

"Worry about that later," Madame Indigo said. "Let's look around a bit more and go back."

"Madame Indigo," said Sailor Mercury, "can you take us right under the Dark Mark so I can scan it?"

"Good thinking, Sailor Mercury," Madame Indigo nodded. "This way."

"This place looks kind of creepy," Sailor Moon said. "Was it like this in your dream, Mars?"

"Yeah," Mars replied.

"Yer dream!" Madame Indigo exclaimed, "You saw the Dark Mark in your dream?"  
"Yes," Sailor Mars replied. "But I didn't see who made it. Sorry."

"I see," Madame Indigo sighed and led them to the spot where they found Winky. "Here we are. This was were we found Winky with Harry's wand."

"Yes," Mercury said, scanning the ground. She could see the outline of a house elf were Winky had been lying. "I see. She wasn't alone either."

"She wasn't?" Madame Indigo asked with the others.

Mercury squatted down and put her hand down on the ground, where she saw the outline of a man lay. "Who was this guy?"

**To Be Continued**


	13. Diagon Alley, part 1

Sailor Witches 13 

**Diagon Alley—Part 1**

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. 

Thanks to all my reviewers for their support! I've got a question; does anyone know which hand the girls write with? Silly question, I know, but they will be getting their wands today and I don't want to make someone a lefty when they're a righty.

Mae-E—Thank you for your review and questions! Goodness, you ask a lot. Sure you don't work for the _Daily Prophet_? J/K

Q: so will the scouts uncover the plot earlier then intended? A: Not exactly—but they know something funny is going on.Q: will Lydia ever get paid? Or make him pay up? :)Yeah, but it will take a long time.Q: will the news of the sailor scouts buzz around the magic world like wild fire? A: You mean when they fought the Death Eaters? Oh yeah--Rita will see to that! Q: will the be accepted as allies or feared because of their type and strength of powers? A: The majority will accept/worship them/wanna be friends and stuff like that but there will be the few that think they're 'in the way' (cough) Voldemort! Death Eaters! (cough…cough) Q: will someone figure out who the scouts are and try to attack them directly? A: I thought about that, but no. MJ—You asked if the girls would have to take some type of test. I didn't think about that earlier so you just gave me an idea! Thanks! I'll have them write an essay on all the subjects they're going to take and give it to Dumbledore. Something simple. 

Madame Indigo and the scouts were not able to find any more clues, so they just went home in the morning to get some rest.

Raye was having another dream. This one wasn't frightening, but strange. She had been having this same odd dream for a while and she was unsure why. It was rather interesting but she couldn't understand it. She was wandering around in a forest and the sun was beginning to set.

"So beautiful out here," she whispered.

As she took in a deep breath, smelling the aroma of pine trees and wildflowers, she heard a noise. It sounded like a bird singing only it was nothing like any bird she had heard before. "Huh?"

She turned around, looking for the singing bird. Then in a flash of scarlet and gold, a swan-sized bird flew around her and perched on a tree branch. Raye smiled and walked to it. "Hello," she said. "Why, you are gorgeous!"

The bird continued singing, looking at Raye with yellow eyes. Raye reached out to touch it. It made a pleasant sound as she stroked its golden feathers. She felt warm and a bold, exciting wave of courage swept through her body.

After a few moments, the bird stopped singing and Raye heard something else. It sounded like a heartbeat and thinking it was hers, she put her hand to it. But her heart was beating normally. The heartbeat she heard sounded deep, loud and slow. It sounded nothing like a human's heart or anything she's ever heard.

"What is that?" she wondered, turning around and she gasped. The forest changed. It looked dark and creepy. Trees were burning. "What—what happened to the forest?"

As she looked behind to the phoenix, it held his head down sorrowfully. Behind the phoenix, the forest looked just the same: beautiful and healthy.

The heartbeat was becoming louder and it paced a bit faster. A loud roar accompanied the heartbeat. Thinking it was her own heartbeat, she but her hand to it. Squinting, she saw something black in the purple sky. But before she could make out what it was, the dream faded.

--

"Wake up, Raye," said a voice and Raye felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, wha?" Raye mumbled, opening her eyes. "Lydia?"

"Madame Indigo's making breakfast," said Lydia. "We got our Hogwarts letters."

Still thinking about the dream, Raye didn't respond. She put her hand to her head. "What was that thing?"

"What thing?" Lydia asked.

Raye sat up and groaned. "I just had a weird dream."

"What was it?"

"I've been having this same dream since we came here," Raye explained. "It always starts out with me walking around in a forest. The first time I dreamt it, I just saw the forest but after the week, there was more, a bird singing, then I see the bird. I hear a heart beating but it's nothing like a human's heart beat. It sounded too deep—it must've been an elephant or something huge."

"That is kind of weird," Lydia nodded.

"I wonder what it means," Raye mumbled.

"Well, you should take Divination then," Lydia suggested as she helped her to her feet. "We got our Hogwarts letters today and we can have two extra classes."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "They teach Divination there?"

"Yeah, Serena, Mina and I are going to be taking it."

Raye followed Lydia into the kitchen and slowly ate her breakfast. When Madame Indigo asked them which new subjects they wanted to study, Raye quickly decided on Divination and because Ancient Runes is also used as a means of divining, she chose that as well. She hoped that both professors were experts at the subject. She had to find the meaning of the vision. She had no idea what it could mean and she's been having it for so long. Why is it that she could see a portion of it at a time? Why it started out so fuzzy and became clearer reach night? She was too involved in her thoughts to hear what Madame Indigo was telling them.

"Dumbledore wants you to write a five-parchment essay on all the subjects you will be taking," Madame Indigo advised.

"We have homework before we even go?" Serena demanded, dropping her fork.

"Don't worry," Madame Indigo said. "Just what you expect to get out of the lessons, some notes from all the subjects—it should be quite simple really. As you have no real magic experience, Dumbledore wants to help you become focused."

"That makes sense," said Lita, "and not to hard. We'll have to do a lot of book reading though."

"We can stay at the Leaky Cauldron until you go to Hogwarts," Madame Indigo continued. "It'll be easier than having to come back here and leaving again to go to the train. You'll have longer to walk around Diagon Alley."

"We'd better start packing then," said Mina, getting to her feet.

"Don't forget money," Madame Indigo said. "You can exchange at Gringotts."

"What?" Serena inquired.

"Gringotts—wizard bank," she said.

The girls got up and packed their belongings back in their suitcases. Raye's grandfather had given her some wizard money to buy some things at the World Cup but she had forgotten all about it. After packing, she brought the bag of money to Madame Indigo.

"Er, my grandfather gave me this," she said, "but I don't know how much it is. I don't even know what the different coins are."

"Hmm," said Madame Indigo, picking up the coins and showing them to Raye, "fifty galleons, twenty sickles and eighteen Knuts. I'm sure that ought to cover most of your things."

"So how are we getting there?" Serena inquired, pulling her suitcase.

"Floo powder," Madame Indigo replied.

"No!" she exclaimed and the other girls looked extremely put out.

"It's not so bad, Serena," Madame Indigo said softly.

"I'll go first," Lydia declared, walking to the fireplace with suitcase in hand.

"Good luck, Lydia," Serena said, "and keep your arms to your sides."

The other girls gave Lydia some advice, with Lita telling her to watch her head when she landed.

"I'll be fine," Lydia said, taking a handful of floo powder. "Ready, Lucky?"

Her ginger and white cat jumped on her shoulder, looking excited. "Let's go!"

Lydia cleared her throat and held her hand over her head. "Diagon Alley!" she shouted as she dropped the floo powder. In a flash of green flames, she disappeared and flew down the fiery tunnel.

Lydia did not take anything her friends told her to heart. She was shouting excitedly and holding her hands out as if she were flying. "This is so much fun! Woo-hoo! This is what I call going out in a blaze of glory! Hahahaha! Wheee!"

"How come we never did this before?" Lucky wondered out loud. "Whee!"

After the thrill ride, Lydia slid out onto her stomach, with Lucky on her back. She lay there for a moment, laughing.

"Oh, what a rush," she said, "wouldn't you say, Lucky?"

"Definitely," he nodded, jumping off her back and she pushed herself up.

She brushed herself off and shook her head, her braids swishing around. She put her hands on her hips and looked around her surroundings. She didn't look too happy with them.

"Curses, the book store!" She muttered. "I wanted to land in the jokes shop!"

Madame Indigo had told her and the other girls about Diagon Alley and all the shops. Out of all them, Lydia wanted to go to Gambol and Japes Jokes shop.

"Now, Lydia," Lucky stated, "You'll get there soon enough."

"May I help you, miss?" the owner asked.

"Doing some shopping for Hogwarts," she replied. "I'm just waiting for my friends to come."

Within fifteen minutes Madame Indigo and the remaining girls came out of the fireplace. Lita hit her head on the mantelpiece as she came shooting out.

"Ouch!" she fumed. "Stupid fire places…"

The cats hurtled through the air and Mina and Serena quickly caught them. "Want to do it again, Luna?" Artemis inquired.

"Oh, Artemis," Luna sighed.

"Look at all these books," Ami said in awe.

"To the bank," said Madame Indigo, leading them out of the bookstore. "I'll need to make a withdrawal. It looks like some of you don't have enough."

"Oh, Madame Indigo, you don't have to do that," said Lita.

"It's no trouble," Madame Indigo said.

"Really, you've done enough for us already," Serena insisted. "We can pay for it ourselves."

Madame Indigo laughed, "Serena, you have only ten pounds left—that's hardly enough for anything."

Ami saw a second hand robe shop and pointed at it, "you can get our robes second hand. We don't mind."

"Yeah," Lydia said.

"It's your first year at Hogwarts and two other wizarding schools will be at Hogwarts," Madame Indigo laughed. "You want to make a good impression. Maybe next year you can get second hand robes."

The girls continued to try and talk Madame Indigo out of it. With everything she has done for them, giving them a place to stay and everything, made them feel like they were mooching off her generosity.

"Madame Indigo," Lydia began, "my dad was a famous Quidditch Player—surely there's some money left behind?"

"Oh there is," Madame Indigo nodded with a sad smile. "We had to fight to keep possession of it, though."

"What'd you mean?" Lydia asked.

"The ministry almost took everything when your parents went to Azkaban." She answered. "Lucius Malfoy was trying to take it."

"He has my parents' fortune?" Lydia demanded. "I'll kill 'im!"

"No," Madame Indigo said softly. "He doesn't have a thing. Your parents were smart. They knew what Lucius was up to, so they put all their valuables in their vault or with family and they freed Tippy."

"Who?" Lydia inquired.

"Tippy, dear. Your house elf."

"Oh right," Lydia rubbed her head. "Forgot."

"They gave the key to me before their trial," Madame Indigo said as they walked up the steps to Gringotts. "So you can take a withdrawal from your vault."

"How much do you think I need?" Lydia asked and Lita opened the door for them.

"Oh, I don't know," Madame Indigo mumbled, looking at the list and calculating the items in her head. "Thirty to fifty Galleons."

"Huh?" Lydia gasped.

"Well, you'll be needing dress robes for this year," Madame Indigo said with a smile. "They're the most expensive things on the list—next to all of your books. How fun for you, your very first year in Hogwarts will have a ball! Oh, to be young…"

She cleared her throat and led the girls to the goblin sitting behind a desk. "Good day," she said. "We're here to make some withdrawals and exchanges."

The goblin looked down at the girls and they weren't sure whether to smile or keep a straight face. "Very well," he said. "Who will be doing the exchanges and withdrawals?"

"Miss MacGreggor and I will do the exchanges," Madame Indigo said, "and these five to do exchanges."

"You have your keys?" he inquired and Madame Indigo held up two silver keys.

"Jakar! Griphook!" The goblin called and two small goblins came to his side, "Jakar, assist these girls in their exchanges—Griphook, these two will be doing withdrawals."

Nodding, Griphook led Madame Indigo to the vaults as Jakar ushered the other five to a desk.

--

The ride on the Gringotts cart was quite enjoyable for Lydia and she thought of it as a roller coaster ride. "Can ye make it go faster?" she asked excitedly.

"One speed only," Griphook replied sternly.

Lydia sighed and sat back. They continued on and stopped at a vault.

"Vault 560." Said Griphook as they jumped out. Lydia gave him the lamp and he walked to the vault, turned and asked for the key from Madame Indigo. He unlocked the door and Lydia stepped away. She wondered how much money would be in. She lived as a peasant for most of her teenage life and knew Madame Indigo didn't have much. Madame Indigo took a large bag from inside her robes and stepped in. Lydia peeked over her shoulder and gasped.

She expected it to be nearly bare, but there were mounds of gold, silver and bronze, along with awards. Scooping a well amount of wizard money in the bag, she stepped back out. "Thank you, Griphook."

"Madame Indigo—I thought—I thought that you were broke!" Lydia shouted in a whisper.

Madame Indigo grinned. "Wait until you see _your _vault!"

They stopped at vault number 972 and Madame Indigo was not kidding about Lydia's vault. When the vault door opened she nearly fainted. "Is this really the right vault?" she inquired, stepping inside and accidentally tripling over the floor in the doorway. She fell into a pile of silver coins and got up.

"Yes," said Madame Indigo.

"My stars," Lydia moaned. Besides wizard money, there were all sorts of Quidditch trophies and awards and medals, along with signed autographs and broomsticks, even furniture. There were magical items Lydia had never seen before and magical medicines and a St. Mungo's Hospital Great Healer award for her mother. She took a few more moments admiring all of her parent's belongings and then started to put money in her bag. When she was finished Griphook took them back to the main level where the girls were finished with their exchanges.

"I only got two of these gold coins," Serena frowned, looking at the Galleons in her hand.

"I'll spot you, Serena," Lydia said quickly.

"Girls, I will go get your books," said Madame Indigo as they left the bank. "While I'm getting those you can get your wands. Their seven Galleons. Do any of you need money?"

"I got just over ten Galleons," said Mina sadly. "I guess I spent too much when I got back here."

"Madame Indigo," said Lita, "I can get my books. I'm really good at saving."

"Me too," added Ami, "you really don't have to do this for us."

"It's all right," Madame Indigo said, waving her hand. "I haven't any children to spoil meself and since your parents aren't here, I'll have to do it for them. When you get to Hogwarts you can spend all your money on Hogsmead weekends."

"Thank you so much," said Lita.

"Ye the best," Lydia sighed, "ye know that?"

Madame Indigo blushed slightly. "Not a problem, really."

They stood smiling at Madame Indigo for a while and Madame Indigo cleared her throat.

"Now, which extra classes are you taking again?" Madame Indigo inquired the six girls, taking out an items list. It had the basic needs for all fourth years except for the extra subjects' books, as the girls were to decide them their own.

"We're taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," said Mina, gesturing to Lydia and Serena.

"That's right," Madame Indigo nodded, writing the two subjects down. "Lita?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy," she replied.

"Runes and Divination," said Raye.

"Yes, I thought those two would suit you nicely," beamed Madame indigo. "and you, Ami dear?"

"Arithmancy and Ancient Runes," said Ami.

"Difficult subjects," Madame Indigo said, "but I'm sure you will excel in them. After I get your books I will take them to the Leaky Cauldron. Meet me there when you are done getting your wands and we'll have a bit of lunch before doing more shopping."

"Thanks again," said Ami.

"Oh," Madame Indigo said quickly as she was about to head for Flourish and Blots and she pointed down an alley across from them. "You're free to walk around Diagon Alley as much as you please, but do not go down there!"

"What is it?" Serena asked, looking down the alley.

"Knockturn Alley," she replied. "Wouldn't want to go down there."

"Why, is everything too expensive down there?" Lita inquired.

"In a way," Madame Indigo answered, frowning. "You end up paying than just sickles for things down there. That's where all the dark wizards and witches do their shopping. Stick to Diagon Alley. That's where you will find your bargains. Especially you, Lydia."

"Me?" Lydia cried, pushing her thumb into her chest. "How come?"

"Because I know how you like to look for danger, Lydia," she said sternly. "I mean it, don't you dare walk into Knocturn Alley!"

"All right," Lydia said, looking disappointed. "I won't."

"Good," said Madame Indigo. "Well then, Ollivander's is just that way," she said pointing behind them, "on your right. Have fun!"

She turned and walked down the other end of Diagon Alley and the girls went the other way, though Lydia stared at Knockturn Alley for a while.

"I wonder what kinda stuff they sell in Knocturn Alley," Lydia said, heaving a great sigh. "Oh, I never get to have any fun!"

"If dark wizards do their shopping there, Lydia," said Mina, "I don't think it's worth going to."

"Maybe I can get some dirt on that Malfoy guy," Lydia said with relish.

"Just forget it," said Serena, "that place looked creepy."

"I got some major vibes from that place," Raye mumbled. "They were really weird. I kind want to investigate Knocturn Alley myself."

"See?" Lydia demanded. "Raye agrees with me."

"Perhaps we'll find out why we are here," Raye continued as the girls looked at them as if they had lost their minds. "I have a feeling it's not just to see some sports event and go to a wizarding school. Maybe it's more than that."

"What do you mean?" Ami inquired as they came to Ollivanders.

"I wonder if there is a purpose of us being here," Raye insisted. "Like some kind of _mission._"

"Maybe you're right," Lita said and opened the door to Ollivanders and walked in. "But I don't know if we'll figure it out by wondering around in Knocturn Alley."

The girls looked around the shop and Lydia approached the counter. There was no one there. "Hello?" she peeked around the corner. There was a large selection of boxes stacked on shelves that reached the ceiling.

"Coming," said a man's soft voice and a white-haired man emerged from the end of the corridor. He came closer and smiled. "Ah, hello. You must be Miss MacGreggor."

"How did you know?" Lydia inquired.

"I remember the time when your parents came in getting their wands," he replied.

"All right, then," he said, taking out a measurement tape. "Which hand is more dominate?"

"Well, I'm good with both," she replied softly. "Ambidextrous, I guess."  
"Curious," he whispered. "How curious."

He measured both of her short arms. "Somewhere between 9 and 11 inches, I think."

"If it makes it any easier for you, Mr. Ollivander," said Lydia, "could you bring out your rowan wands?"

"Miss MacGreggor, it is the wand that chooses the wizard or witch," he told her firmly, looking as if she had offended him. "Not the other way around."

"Yes, but perhaps the wand that wants me is made out of Rowan," she said softly.

"Very well," he said, walking to the back and scanning the shelves, "let's see now. Alder, birch, holly, mahogany…ah…rowan."

He took out a few boxes and put them on the shelf. He opened a box and started telling her about it. "Unicorn hair, 11 inches."

He placed it her hand and she twirled it in her fingers. "Well, I like how the wood feels." She transferred it from her left to right hand.

"Give it a wave." He prompted.

"A wave?" she inquired, "all right then." She raised the wand and waved it to the side, putting a hole in the wall. "Ooh, sorry!"

"Not that wand, definitely," he said, taking the wand away. "Perhaps too long. Try this one. Ten inches, phoenix feather."

She only had the wand in her hand for two seconds before he took it away.

"Third one's a charm," she said as he opened the third box.

"Nine and a half inches. Dragon Heart String."

"What breed of dragon?" she inquired as she took the wand. "I love dragons!"

"Antipodean Opaleye," he replied, taken aback. His customers usually don't ask him.

"Wow," she breathed, tossing the wand in the air and catching it. "How'd you get it? Antipodean Opaleyes are from New Zealand and Australia. Did some muggle find some eggs and thought they were fossils and brought them over here?"

"Lucky guess," said Mr. Ollivander.

Then multi-colored sparks shot out of her wand.

"Ah," said Mr. Ollivander, "I think this one is it." He took it from her, wrapped it in brown paper and she paid seven Galleons for it. "Next?" he asked as Lydia went to the back, looking at her new wand.

The others looked at each other curiously. "You go, Raye." Serena said, nudging her to the front as they formed a line.

"Thanks," Raye mumbled as she approached the desk. She held her right arm out for him to measure. Then he stepped to the back and came back with different boxes.

"Mahogany, ten inches, phoenix feather."

She reached out to touch it and she heard a familiar song but it ended just as soon as it came when Mr. Ollivander took it back. He handed her another one about the same size and but he took that back as well with another one for her to try after another. The ones containing a phoenix feather, she heard a bird singing. Ones with a dragon heartstring, a heart beat but when she was handed one with a unicorn hair, she heard and felt nothing. Then he handed her the fifth wand to try.

"Pine, eleven inches, phoenix feather."

Raye took the wand and looked at it. She felt incredibly warm. The bird's song filled her ears and she turned to her friends. "Guys, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lita inquired.

"Singing," she mumbled.

"No," Lita and the others shook their heads. But Raye was certain she heard it. It reminded her of her dream. Could the dream have something to do with getting her wand? She waved the wand and a few sparks came out from the tip.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Ollivander.

But then, the sparks went back into the wand as if it went dead in her hand. "What happened?" she demanded angrily. She really wanted that wand! She wanted it the moment it was placed in her hand.

"Oh my," frowned Ollivander as he took the wand back. "It seemed for a moment the wand was destined for you. No matter, this happens sometimes." He studied it for a while and looked back at her. "Maybe phoenix feather doesn't suit you."

"What do you mean it doesn't suit me?" she hissed.

She felt so warm when she held it in her hand. She could hear the bird singing. Why didn't the wand want her? _She _wanted it. What wand then, could be destined for her if not one containing a phoenix feather?

"Try this one," he said taking out a wand, "same size and wood only this one has a dragon heart string."

Raye paused; glancing from the wand to Mr. Ollivander.

She could hear the deep heartbeat. Slowly, she reached for the wand. The heart beat grew louder and the heartbeat seemed to fill the whole room as she touched it. It got incredibly warm all of a sudden. She looked to her friends.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" she asked.

"It's not hot, Raye," said Serena. "Are you okay?"

"I just feel so," she mumbled, "hot."

It couldn't just be in her head. She really did feel hot. It was near the end of summer and it was warm outside, but it was cool when they had entered Ollivander's wand shop. She was sure of it. It was as if one of her fire attacks backfired and ignited her. But it wasn't a painful heat. She couldn't really explain it but it was differently different from the warmth she felt when she held a phoenix feather wand. It was almost as if the wand ignited a fire inside of her. It was like a raging inferno blazing inside of her soul, as if it was trying to get out and burn everything else. She felt that if the fire would get out it would burn everything around her.

The heartbeat accelerated and the fire got hotter as Raye raised the wand in the air and waved it in a circle as if doing her Celestial Fire Surround. She heard a great roar when black and purple sparks shot out of her wand and igniting a few papers on the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Quite all right," said Mr. Ollivander, smothering the fames.

"I don't think this wand's for me," she mumbled, placing it onto the canner.

He examined it. "It is, in fact."

"Huh?"

"Brilliant…curious…very curious." He said

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"How close you were to the phoenix feather wand," he answered, wrapping it in brown paper. "I was quite certain myself it was destined for you. But it does happen time to time. Though, I'm not exactly sure why. Perhaps this wand wanted you more."

"I don't understand, Mr. Ollivander," she frowned as she took out seven galleons and put them on the counter.

"No one really does," he said as she went to the back with the wand she didn't want.

Why this wand, why? She thought the wand with the phoenix feather was as good as hers. It seemed like the perfect wand for her. It was just her size and even the wood made a difference than the other woods. As Sailor Mars, she could produce a firebird attack! Wasn't that reason enough for her to have a wand with a phoenix feather in it?

Why in the world did the dragon heartstring wand have to choose her? Why didn't it choose someone else? And why was it that the _wand _chooses the wizard or witch? Since when do wands think for themselves? They're only sticks!

She pondered and fumed about the whole thing and didn't even watch Mr. Ollivander help the other girls. About ten minutes later, Lita came to join her in the back and Ami walked to the counter.

"Mine's got a dragon heart string _too!_" she said excitedly to Lydia and Raye. Lydia grinned as Raye frowned.

"Great," Raye muttered, "are all six of us going to have dragon heart strings in our wands?"

Since they were both taking Care of Magical Creatures and read a little bit on them, Lita and Lydia were talking about the dragon breed for Lita's wand.  
"He said it's from a Swedish Short-Snout," Lita said.

"Oh, those are so _beautiful!_" Lydia exclaimed.

"I know," Lita grinned, "I hope to see one!"

"Perhaps not," said Mr. Ollivander, searching his boxes. "That may have been a tad too long."

Mr. Ollivander waited patiently as he opened a box and examined it carefully before handing it to Ami.

"Hazel, unicorn hair, twelve inches."

As Ami took hold of the wand, she felt immensely calm and the room seemed to light up. She waved the wand and emitted a steady stream of silver and blue sparks.

"Excellent," said Mr. Ollivander.

Raye heaved a sigh of relief; finally, one of them got a wand without a dragon heartstring in it.

"You go," Mina said to Serena.

"You sure?" Serena asked, edgily. She was not sure how long it would take to get her wand. Maybe hours? She may have to clean out poor Mr. Ollivander's collection. "Because I can wait…"

"Go," said Mina.

Sighing she approached the front. Mr. Ollivander measured her arm and began handing her wands. She wasn't showing any signs with them so far. Serena was getting nervous, impatient and hungry. She just wanted to get this over with so she could go and eat.

"You came quite close with that birch wand," Mr. Ollivander said, taking it back. "I think willow is a better wood for you."

"If you say so," Serena said with a shrug.

Mr. Ollivander opened perhaps the fiftieth box. "Unicorn hair, willow, ten inches."

As Serena took the wand, she could hear the sound of hoofed feet along with a soft neighing. In her minds eye, she saw the moon kingdom. Then she started twirling and swirling the wand around in the same manner as she was performing her Spiral Heart Attack. Mr. Ollivander watched curiously as she started spinning in a tight circle and the girls shook their heads. Then Serena held her wand up and a spiral of pink and silver heart shaped sparks emitted out of the wand.

"Wow!" Serena exclaimed. "I did it…I think…Did I pass, Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yes," he replied, "I say so. Thank you for that, er, display."

"Thanks."

"Here, Serena," Lydia said, handing her seven Galleons for her wand and Serena gave them to Mr. Ollivander.

"How curious," Mr. Ollivander said, taking the money and wrapping her wand in paper.

The girls started to grow tired of Mr. Ollivander saying that phrase.

"Curious?"

"Never before had someone showed such great strength for birch and hazel wands."

"Why would that matter?" Serena inquired. "Wood is wood, isn't it?"

"Not so, not so," he told her. "Many great properties in wood, myths and legends."

"Remember about Rowan wood, Serena?" Lydia reminded.

"Birch wood is normally used in cleansing rituals and healing. How it is similar to willow, however is used in lunar workings."

Serena's eyes widened. "Lunar workings? Really?"

"But willow is much more connected with the moon than the birch."

"What do you mean?"

"Moon magic," he said simply. "It even goes back to the legend of three moon goddesses."

"That's fascinating, Mr. Ollivander," Serena said nervously, "I'll look into that. I'm just…going to stand in the back now."

Mina walked to the front and smiled. "Mr. Ollivander, I know the wand chooses the witch and everything," she cupped her hand around her mouth and lowered her voice to a whisper, "but do you think you can find one that helps love relationships? Because they keep falling apart!"

He looked perturbed by this, but nevertheless, he brought out all the woods that were said to help with successful love relationships: dogwood, maple, redwood, peach and rosewood. But finding the one wand for her was still quite difficult. Mina wondered if she should've kept her mouth shut and let Mr. Ollivander just do his job.

"Maple, phoenix feather, twelve inches."

Trying to be hopeful, Mina waved the wand and red and gold sparks shot out of the wand shaped like hearts.

"Hey, it worked!" she exclaimed. "Maybe I'll be able to get a boyfriend!"

"Well, maple is a symbol of attraction and bringing things together," he said simply.

"Can I have maple then?" Lita inquired.

"Yeah, me too?" Serena added, though both of them already had their wands.

"Your wands have chosen you," Mr. Ollivander said, "and they will serve you in what you need when you need it."

He beckoned from his shop before they can say anymore and he went to put everything away.

"I'll have to study more on those woods," Serena said as they walked toward the Leaky Cauldron. "Isn't it weird how my wand is connected to the moon? Who would've thought?"

"Well, it makes, Serena," said Lita, "you are the moon princess and everything."

As they passed the path to Knockturn Alley, Raye and Lydia stopped to look down again. Raye kept getting strange vibes, like she had to go down there and look around. She didn't want buy anything, unless it had something to do with divination. She just wanted to find out the reason of them being there. Lydia just wanted to go down there to have a little of fun.

"Come on girls," Lita prompted, "Madame Indigo's waiting for us."

"And I'm starving!" Serena added.

"Yeah, coming," said Raye.

With their new wands, the six girls walked up to the Leaky Cauldron to tell Madame Indigo about their wands over lunch. Their adventures in Diagon Alley and the magical world had barely even begun.

To Be Continued

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was at my brother's for Thanksgiving. I made up for it by making this fic twice as long—didn't want to split it in the middle of them getting their wands.

Hey, I looked up the meanings of different woods for the girls wands to try and match them with their personalities. Some could've been closer than others.

Lita—oak—lightning, flash, wisdom, protection and strength. Totally fits with her Jupiter Oak Evolution, though it did take a while for me to figure out. I almost gave her Mahogany (anti-lightning)

Mina--maple—happiness, longevity, success, love, luring, attraction, drawing or bringing things together. Rosewood or redwood could've been good too as they were good for love charms, but I picked maple since it had more attributes.

Raye—Pine—symbol of life, strength and immortality. Resemblance to spirit of flame (which is the meaning of Raye's name) Used for divining and scrying. This one was really no contest. Suits her perfectly, don't you think?

Ami—Hazel—intelligence, wisdom and water divining

Serena—Willow—Three Moon Goddess Legend, moon magic, healing, and inspiration. Influence over water. Banish depression and sadness; makes wishes come true

This is also the wood for Ron's wand. Maybe he'll get all his wishes to become rich?

Lydia--Rowan—Tree of life, metal divining, healing and in Ireland a Rowan stake hammered into a corpse would immobilize the spirit. Finding a wood for Lydia was difficult. I almost used hornbeam since it was a lucky wood, but I wanted more. I picked it mainly because of the Alder/Rowan Irish legend.

I also found meanings of the animals:

Dragon: protection, transformation, spiritual guide, long life, strength against fear.

Phoenix: rebirth, reincarnation, new beginnings, courage, adaptation.

Unicorn: prosperity, adventure, purity, gentle nature, mental strength

Here are the sites to check out. They may be useful for your own 

Review!


	14. Diagon Alley, Part 2

Sailor Witches 14

**Diagon Alley Part 2**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to NT & Harry Potter to JKR. And they're my heroes!

May-E: Well, if you don't work for them, then are you planning to be a reporter or lawyer when you grow up? Here are the answers with your questions. Those of you who don't like spoilers, scroll down to the start of the chapter.

* * *

Q: will Madame indigo have any further insight and wisdom to share with the girls about their wands and what they are made of? 

A: Madame Indigo only knows a little bit about woods so she gets a book for them too look at.

Q: will their strange display at the wand shop be a tip off to their scout identities?

A: No. Mr. Ollivander just thinks they're silly girls.

Q: what was pulling Raye down the dark alley?

A: Dark vibes from all the shops and she wants to search around. It's nothing really huge. But she doesn't go down and neither does Lydia.

Q: what did her dream mean?

A: This is probably the biggest spoiler. Most of it has to do with the dragon and phoenix wands. She was in a _pine_ forest and her wood is pine. She sees a phoenix and she almost gets a wand with a phoenix feather. Then she sees something black in the sky (dragon) and she gets a dragon wand. In her next dream, she'll see the dragon for the first time. But you won't know the whole meaning of it until the sequel. Yes, I've decided to do sequels to this fic.

Q: know that she got a wand will it stop?

A: No—the dreams will continue will turn into nightmares.

Q: will Lydia and the scouts become good friends with the trio?

A: Lydia and Serena will, as they'll be in Gryffindor House. Everyone else will be in different houses. Ami (Ravenclaw) will be good friends with Hermione since they have Arithmancy together. We don't know if Arithmancy is for just one house or two, but for sake of the fic I'm putting Ravenclaw and Gryffindor together for Arithmancy. Ami and Hermione become friends as they work together on their Arithmancy essays and stuff. Lita and Mina will be in Hufflepuff, but they still like Harry—just end up supporting Cedric in the task instead. Raye will be in Slytherin House because she feels the same vibes coming from the Slytherin Table that she felt from Knocturn Alley. So she becomes a Slytherin Spy.

Q: what adventures await them in the other shops?

A: Nothing big—they just get all their stuff and they have a blast doing it. Lydia buys a lot of joke stuff from Gambol and Japes.

Q: will they run into anyone who knew any of them during the time of their magical memories?

A: Yeah, eventually.

Q: you said that Rita will make sure of the fact that the magical world will know of the scouts help in the fight, does that mean she going to write favorable about them? Cause she not the most respectable journalist, or have the best of ethics.

A: She'll make an article about them at the world cup (but she doesn't know their identities, of course) She says some good stuff about them--that they're better than the ministry wizards. And as Lita said what would happen if Lita beat up someone being unlucky for 13 days will happen. So due to some unlucky things, Rita's article doesn't show up in the _Daily Prophet _until 13 days later. Nothing serious, just she gets really sick, hair falls out and she can't find her Quick Quote's Quill or any parchment! But it's still not enough to keep her from digging up stories on people (and embellishing them!)

Q: Will they run into anyone that they may see at the school?

A: Like whom? Well, they'll see other students at school that they saw at the QWC.

Q: will this leave a good first impression or cause problems later on when they get to the school?

A: No problems.

Q: depending who they run into will the rest of the girls be able to keep Lydia from starting a fist fight in the middle of the alley or one of the shops?

A: No. There will be few people shopping in Diagon Alley because of the World Cup. They did their shopping before, like Mrs. Weasley did. But Lydia will see Seamus there. I think he said he was there for a long time. The people who had to be at the QWC early will be doing their shopping.

Q: will the girls have to fight as scouts will at the alley?

A: No.

Q: if so will their pictures appear in the magic paper?

A: No.

Q: will Harry be glad for the break from being center of attention, after Seeing the attention and press that the scouts get?

A: Yeah, until his name is placed in the goblet.

Q: will any of the scouts end up in the tournament?A: No.

Q: if only one or 2 of them get in whom will it be? My guess would be Lydia and Serena.

A: Lydia will try to get in with the Weasley twins. She gets a beard too and becomes angry with Fred and George for a while.

Q: even though they are not dating any more, if Serena is in dire need of help will t.k. still come to her rescue?

A: No. He doesn't have a clue where she is. All right, that's the answers to your questions. Hopefully you will find more answers in this chapter or find more questions to ask.

Which is okay too.

Now the fic starts.

* * *

Madame Indigo was waiting for them at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. She waved them over and they sat down with her.

Lydia excitedly told her about her wand."It's made out of rowan wood," she said. "Just like that tree said!"

"Mine's willow," said Serena, "Mr. Ollivander said it does moon magic and it's connected to a moon legend of three goddesses!"

"Fits you perfectly, Serena," Madame Indigo smiled. "How about you?" she turned her eyes to the others.

"Well," Lita said, pulling out her wand. "It's oak but he didn't tell me about the wood."

Mina and Ami told her about their wands and Madame Indigo told them what she knew about the woods but wasn't much."I'm afraid I don't know enough about all the trees," said Madame Indigo. "But every tree has magical properties and a myth behind it. We can get a book about it from Flourish and Blotts..

"They ordered soups and bread. As usual, Serena ate quickly. Raye was playing with her soup."Something wrong with your soup?" Madame Indigo inquired

."No," Raye replied. "I didn't get the wand I wanted."

"What kind of wand was it?"

"It had a phoenix feather in it," she explained, letting go of her spoon and sitting back. "Made out of pine. Eleven inches. It came so close to choosing me. Sent out sparks but then they went back in. It was like the wand changed its mind."

"What wand did you get?"

"It was the same only with a dragon heartstring," Raye answered with a frown. "Mr. Ollivander said it might have wanted me more."

"I'm sorry, Raye," Madame Indigo whispered. "I wish we could choose the wands we wanted. It would certainly be a lot faster than Mr. Ollivander having to keep giving us wands until we found one that would suit us."

"Where are we going to next?" Lydia inquired excitedly. "Gambol and Japes?"

"No," she answered. "Madame Malkin's."

Lydia groaned.

"Lydia, you'll be here for a week," Madame Indigo chuckled. "You'll have plenty of time to look around. Besides, it's best we get your robes and wands first. I hope there are still some good dress robes left."

--

After eating they went off to the Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Lita looked at the sale sign that was glittering madly and changing colors. Dress Robes: Spangled, self-ironing, beautifying, slimming, fattening, lengthening, temperature-adjusting, and plain, with a free frog-skin belt with every purchase.

"Ooh, free belt," she said, "that's cool."

A squat witch approached them. It was Madame Malkin. "Fourth years?" she asked.

"Yes," said Madame Indigo, "and we'll need Hogwarts robes as well. New students."

"Very well," she said. "Hogwarts Robes first then."Madame Malkin called over other witches to take the girls' measurements and hitch up their robes.

"So," Mina said to Lita, "think we'll have to wear these all the time?"

"I think for classes," she replied.Because of Lita's height, two other witches had to do her robes and they needed extra fabric. "I

wonder when we get our dress robes," said Serena hopefully as a girl left with pink frilly dress robes. "Hey, she took the ones I wanted!"

"There are plenty more," Madame Malkin said softly as she stitched up Serena's arm.

About and hour later they were done with the Hogwarts robes and the Madame Malkin placed them in bags. Serena and the other girls oohed and awed at the pretty dress robes' colors and fabrics.

"I'm not sure which one I want," she breathed as she looked at a pink lacy dress.

"Do you have anything in velvet?" Raye inquired.

"Oh yes, we do!" said a witch excitedly as she brought out all her velvet dresses that were close to Raye's size. "Which color? Blue? Red? Green?"

"Black and red are my favorite colors," said Raye as the witch held a green long-sleeved velvet dress to Raye's chest.

"So many choices," Lita said, touching a pink satin dress with flowers.

"Satin will suit you I think, dear," said one of the witches. "Yeah, I was thinking silk or satin," Lita nodded.

As Ami was looking at a blue lacy gown, a witch held her a vibrant orange satin dress. "This would look ravishing on you, dear!"

"I usually blue," Ami said.

"Actually, Ami," said Lydia, "I think it's your lucky color. It will make you stand out, definitely."

"Besides, the whole point of a ball is to make you feel different." Lydia added.

"Hmm," Ami mumbled. "Well, it is really pretty. I think I'll try it on and see if it fits."

"Oh, but this one is self-fitting," said the witch. "Made to measure anyone."

"Wow!" Lita exclaimed. "That's cool." She looked at the witch with a mint green satin dress. "What do you think about this one?"

"It does bring out your eyes," she told her."Or what about this?" she held up a very yellow dress. "I kind of like this one—it looks so bright and cheery."

"It does," said Mina, "you should get it."

"I like that one too," said the dress witch, examining both dresses. Mina saw a very gorgeous dress and gasped when she saw it. "Please tell me that's still for sale!"

"This one?" asked the witch as she took it. It was a fiery orange taffeta strapless dress with cascading ruffles to one side and a sexy slit in the back. "Yes, we still have a few. Oh, it's one of my favorites, a French style."

"It is?" Mina breathed, remembering the cute mysterious French boy she kept glimpsing at Stonehenge and the London Eye and even at the Quidditch World Cup. Then she remembered the light blue beret on his head and how it suited his pale blue eyes. She thought of getting a dress that matched it.

"You have this same dress in a pale blue?" she inquired.

"Oh, that can be arranged," said the witch, taking a wand, tapping the dress and making it turn to a pale powder blue. "How is that?"

"Perfect!" she giggled.

They tried on different many different styles and colors of dresses, mainly just for the fun of it. Ami chose the vibrant orange satin spaghetti strap dress, Raye a black velvet dress with a scooped back, Mina the French blue dress and Lita the yellow dress. Serena chose a red satin dress over white tulle with a flower bustle back. After some consideration (since she doesn't like long flowing dresses) Lydia chose a hunter green dress with a short draped skirt made to lengthen and shorten as she pleased. Their robes were expensive but they were all happy with them.

As Diagon Alley was beginning to close, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron to try their dresses on again and to read some of their books.

"Wow," said Ami as she was reading through _Know Your Wand _by Wanda Little. "All our wands seem to match us perfectly. Hazel is connected to water."

"Yeah," said Lita, looking over her shoulder. "And wisdom—fits you great Ami. You're the smartest person I've ever met. What about oak?"

Ami flipped through, "well, it's a very powerful wood. One of the most powerful."

"That's good."

"Doorway to mysteries," she read on, "and it's connected to lightning."

"Dang, it's like the wands have their minds or something," said Lydia. "It knows who we are and everything."

"Tell me about pine," said Raye.

"Right," she turned over to the section, "it's one of the oldest conifers. Hmm, fire magic, long sight and foresight."

"Yeah," said Raye, "we usually use pine logs when we're consulting the sacred fire. I just never thought to ask my grandfather about it. So strange…" she thought about her dream. "The pine forest."

"What pine forest?" Serena asked.

"Weird dream I'm having," she replied, "it starts out with me wandering in a pine forest. More stuff is added when I dream it. Maybe it had something to do with getting my wand."

"I guess now that you have it," Lydia suggested, "maybe the dreams will stop."

"I hope so," she sighed, "but there's still some parts in it that I don't understand and I don't think it's finished."

--

Raye was right. The dream wasn't near to being finished. And that night, she dreamed the same old dream she's been dreaming for weeks. The scene from the pine forest to the part where she met the phoenix was so clear that she could actually smell the pine forest, as it were the first parts of the dreams. But as the dream came on, it moved slower and became hazier. She came to the spot she dreamed about last night. The strange heartbeat started beating again and it could only be a dragon. She turned back around and the forest looked darker than it did in the previous dream. There was more fire. Looking up, she saw the black object in the sky. There was no mistaking that long body and those bat like wings. It was dragon, flying right toward her.

Panicking, she turned around and fled and the dragon let out a roar. A plume of fire struck the ground in front of her. She gasped and turned left, narrowly escaping the flames. A cold laugh filled the air. Who laughed? She didn't see anyone else as she ran for her life.Raye kept running and the dragon followed her, blowing fire at her.

"Go away!" she shouted, running deep into the forest. "Leave me alone!"

A burning pine tree fell in front of her path. Screaming, she turned back around and went another path.. The dragon continued flying over the trees.

"There has to be some place for me to hide," she gasped as she ran. "Somewhere."

She started to get tired. She couldn't keep running like this. Why was the dragon chasing her? Did it expect to have her for its meal? She leaned against a tree to catch her breath. She searched the sky for the dragon. Though she couldn't see it, she could still hear its heartbeat. It couldn't be gone.

Something began to move down the trunk of the tree. She jumped and turned around. It was a long green snake. The snake hissed at her and she backed up in fear.

"Stay away," she whispered. "Stay back!"

Raye tripped and fell on her back. The snake started to slither toward her. As she sat up, Raye saw more snakes coming. Raye yelled and scrambled to her feet.

"Go away!" she wrenched off a twig from a tree branch and swung it at the snakes. "Back!"

The snakes however continued to close in on Raye. She could feel them wrap around her feet. Screaming, she tried to shake them off. They were hissing loudly; as if they were laughing.

"Get off! Get off me!"

"Raye! Raye wake up!" "Raye, you're having a nightmare!"

"Get them away," Raye cried. "They're everywhere! Snakes! Snakes, everywhere! That dragon—he'll be back!"

Raye felt someone slap her face. "Wake up, Raye!"

Raye opened her eyes and saw blurry faced in front of her. She let out a gasp and crawled back. "Stay—stay back!"

"Raye, it's us!" Lita exclaimed.

Panting hastily, Raye looked around. Her friends were crouched around her, looking worried. She felt the cold ground underneath her. She must've gotten so freaked out of her dream that she had fallen out of bed. Her covers were all tangled.

"Guys…" she mumbled, tears swelling in her purple eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Was it that same dream?" Lydia inquired.

"Yeah," she panted. "There was more this time. I saw the dragon and it was chasing me. I ran but then these snakes started to close in on me. It was never this bad."

"Your reoccurring dream has become a nightmare," Ami mumbled.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep now," Raye sniffed. "I don't want to know what those snakes might do to me."

"Here," Mina handed her _Unfogging The Future, _"try to see if you can find out what it means and then you'll be prepared."

"What time is it?" Raye asked.

"Three o'clock," answered Serena.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys up," Raye apologized. "These visions usually don't scare me as much."

"Well, this dream is different from all your others," said Lita.

"I think I will study this," Raye said, glancing at _Unfogging The Future. _"Maybe I'll find a way to stop it."

"Well, good luck," Lydia wished.

When Raye's friends fell asleep, she did not. She went right on to reading about dreams. But try as she might, she didn't find anything on with snakes or dragons. How was she supposed to find the meaning of the vision now?

--

Raye was too afraid to sleep that she continued reading for the remainder of the night. A couple hours after dawn, Madame Indigo knocked at the door and peaked in.

"Ready for another round of shopping girls?" she inquired and before Lydia asked, she said, "yes, if we have time, you can go to Gambol and Japes."

"Yes!" she cried.

Madame Indigo noticed the look of extreme tiredness on Raye's face. "Raye, what's wrong?"

"Didn't sleep all night, Madame Indigo," she replied.

"Why not?" she inquired, walking forward to feel her forehead. "Are you ill?"

"She had a nightmare," Mina answered for her. "She was afraid to go back to sleep so she started to read on dreams."

"And found nothing," Raye muttered.

"What was it about?" Madame Indigo inquired. "Your dream?"

"It's a reoccurring dream," she explained. "The first time I dreamed it was fine, actually enjoyable. I start out walking around in this beautiful forest of pine trees and I see a phoenix. Last night though, there was a dragon and snakes. They were chasing me."

"I hope you'll be studying dreams in Divination this year," said Madame Indigo.

"Who's the teacher?" Raye asked. "You know anything about her?"

"I'm afraid not," Madame Indigo replied. "I didn't take divination when I was at Hogwarts. I took Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. Well, get dressed. . Be downstairs in thirty minutes."

The girls got dressed and grabbed their money. They went downstairs and Tom gave them their breakfast.The first place they went to was Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. They all nearly gagged at the smell and _interesting _merchandise on the selves, except for Madame Indigo who was used to it.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Lita inquired, holding her nose.

"Smells like bad eggs and rotten cabbage," said Ami.

"Please tell me we don't have to _touch _this," Serena moaned.

"I think we do," Lita said. "It's for Potions."

"Ew!" Serena exclaimed. "Well, I'll just have to tell the Potion's teacher I can't do it!"

"What if he's some really creepy guy and he'll fail you if you don't?" Raye demanded. "Or he'll even fail you for looking at him a certain way!"

"I'll think of something," said Serena. She cringed as she passed a glass jar of newt eyes. "Eyes, how gross! I can't work with something _looking _at me all the time!"

"Madame Indigo," Ami said, "who is the potions teacher?"

Madame Indigo looked like she didn't want to be asked. "Severus Snape. He's perhaps one of the most unfair teachers in the school—and he used to be a Death Eater." She added ina whisper, so that no one else in the Apothecary could hear.

The girls gasped and they all looked like they didn't want to take potions either. Even Ami seemed a bit unnerved.

"Does he give out a lot of homework?" she inquired.

"All the time," Madame Indigo answered. "Especially if you're in Gryffindor house."

"Great," said Lita skeptically. "This is going to be lots of fun."

"I hope I'm not in Gryffindor then," said Raye.

After loading their arms with their pewter cauldrons, scales, vials and other potions supplies, they dropped it off at the Leaky Cauldron. Then they set off once again to the stationary store to get quills and parchment. It was a nice change from the Apothecary.

"Smells great in here," said Mina.

"Yeah, smells like paper," said Lydia simply as she walked further in.

Serena spotted an array of vibrant colored quills. "Hey, look at these! They're so pretty!"

"Fwooper quills," said Madame Indigo.

"_Fwooper?_" Serena mumbled. "That's afunny name for a bird."

"Yes," Madame Indigo nodded. "Their singing will make someone mad but they a great provider for quills."

"They're just a sickle each!" said Lita, picking up a yellow and pink one. "That's quite a bargain if you ask me!"

"It's a good thing they're so bright," said Mina as she picked up an orange and yellow quill, "so you can find them!"

"I bet their eggs are even brighter and more colorful," stated Lydia. She and Serena both took two Fwooper quills as well. Serena pink and lime green and Lydia lime green and orange.

"Look," said Ami, holding a red-feathered quill. "a self-correcting quill for when you make mistakes."

"Cool," said Raye, "this ink changes as you write! I'm starting to like this place!"

"Be sure to get extra parchment," Madame Indigo told them. "I don't know when your first Hogsmead weekend will be and you wouldn't want to run out."

After they got all their school supplies, they went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Since nothing else was required, Madame Indigo told they could go and explore Diagon Alley.

"Remember, don't go to Knocturn Alley!" she exclaimed as the girls rushed out to play around. "And be back by dinner time!"

"We will!" they cried.

They separated to different stores. Ami and Lita went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Raye and Ami went to Flourish and Blotts, Lydia and Serena to Gambol and Japes. But Then Serena's eye spotted saw Florecean's Ice Cream Shoppe.

"Hey, on second thought," Serena said, "I'm in the mood for a sundae!"

"No problem," Lydia said. "I'll show you the stuff I got when I'm done!"

"Okay!" said Serena and she ran toward the Shoppe. "I hope they got all my favorite flavors!"

Lydia walked inside Gambol and Japes and looked around. She saw a box of yo-yos and curiously, she put one on her finger. "I wonder why they're selling yo-yos."

Then she started to fling it and it gave out a high-pitched scream. Lydia laughed as she wheeled it in and the yo-yo's scream changed. "This is fun!"

"Yaaaaaa! Oooooh!" went the screaming yo-yo. "Yaaaaa! Whoaaaaaa!"

After playing with the yo-yo for a while, she continued to play with everything else.

--

"Hey, look at this broom, Lita," Mina said, pointing at one of the brooms at the wall. "Oakshaft 79—endurance flying and withstanding strong winds."

"Only good if you're planning to fly over the ocean," said Lita, consulting _Fight of Flight—Choosing the Best Broom. _"You can't use it for Quidditch. Now the Cleansweeps are pretty good to start flying on."

"Yeah, too bad there's no Quidditch this year," Mina frowned as she walked around to look at a box of Quaffle. "I'd really want to try out."

"Hey, go ahead and buy a broom," Lydia shrugged. "You can still practice flying."

"Mina, have you seen the prices on those brooms?" Mina demanded. "Even the Cleansweeps are about twenty Galleons!"

"You're right," said Lita, "so buy a Quaffle instead—it's just five Galleons and you can pretend you're playing volleyball." She picked up a beater's bat. "I'm getting a bat to practice hitting rocks with. Maybe even the heads of people that get on my nerves."

Mina laughed and put down a broomstick. She picked up a Quaffle and bounced it off her hands. "It feels about the same weight as a volleyball. Quidditch sounds like so much fun!"

--

Raye and Ami were searching for extra books for their classes. As Runes and Arithmancy were difficult subjects, Ami thought that the more books she got, the better. Raye spent most of her time in the Divination section to search for books on dreams.

"I've got to find the meaning to this vision," she whispered, placing _Tea With Destiny—a Guide to Tasseography _back on the shelf. "Before it gets any worse."

--

The girls came back to the Leaky Cauldron as the shops began closing. Madame Indigo was seated at a table, reading the _Daily Prophet_. "Hello girls. Did you have fun?"

"Did we ever!" Mina exclaimed, bouncing up her Quaffle. "We spent hours in the Quidditch Shop."

"I pigged out on _five _sundaes!" Serena exclaimed.

"The book store had quite a variety of books," stated Ami impressively.

"Hey guys," said Lydia. "Let's have some tea." She poured some tea in five teacups, handed them to her friends and they gasped as the cups grew mouths and bit them on their noses. They screamed in shock.

"Lydia!" Mina shouted.

"Nose biting teacups!" Lydia laughed, holding her sides. "Ha-ha! They were only seven Knuts each! You should've seen your faces!"

"it's not funny," Lita said, holding a napkin to her nose. "Ouch, that hurt!"

"Sorry, sorry," Lydia mumbled as she caught her breath. "These are better—screaming yo-yos!" She put two on each hand and started swinging them.

"Lydia, put those away," Madame Indigo said. "It's time for dinner and yeh have to start on your essays."

"Fiddlesticks," Lydia mumbled as she sat down. "We haven't even started school yet and already we've got homework."

To Be Continued

I got the ideas for their dresses from and If my descriptions are too vague, you can go check them out. I tried looking up some gothic ones from but they didn't have any good ones.

Raye: Royal Plush, velvet in black.

Lita: Walking on Sunshine:

Lydia: Gotta Dance, hunter green

Ami: Sun Kissed

Mina: French Kiss, light blue

Serena: Swept Away in red


	15. The Hidden Platform

Sailor Witches 15

The Hidden Platform

AN: I'm sorry that the links don't work. If you want to know them, email me and I'll send them to you. Links used to work in fanfics. When did they make the change?

Mae-E: here's the answers to your questions:

So will Raye find the divination teacher to be a total hack? Yeah, she starts to question her fortune telling ability but thinks, 'she's the best I have right now. But Professor Trelawny is very impressed with her.Will they study fire reading at all? Not this year. Raye's already skilled at as it is! It's the planets, just as it is in the book. Raye wants to know when they study dreams and its very upset when Professor Trelawny tells her to wait until next year. Their first day should be interesting. will they have personally conflicts with any of the students and or teachers? Oh yeah. Lydia doesn't like Snape or any of the Slytherins.

--

The girls spent their remaining days in Diagon Alley working on their essays for Dumbledore, eating ice cream at Florecean's Ice Cream Shoppe and window-shopping. They were sad that they would be leaving Diagon Alley shortly, for they had enjoyed it immensely. However, they were excited that they would soon be in Hogwarts, learning to change sticks to umbrellas, make things fly and about all the different kinds of magical animals.

"Our last day in Diagon Alley," said Serena sadly as they were having breakfast. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Me too," added Mina, "but there's Hogsmead we can shop at. Ooh, we should take out more money before tomorrow."

"Too bad your mother didn't give you an extra key," said Lita.

"I know, that's such a bummer!" Mina groaned.

"Don't worry," said Lydia, "I can take out some for ye lassies."

"Really?" Mina inquired.

"Thanks, girlfriend," said Lita, "we'll pay you back as soon as we can."

"Hmm, that's odd," Madame Indigo mumbled as she looked over the _Daily Prophet. _"There's nothing about the Quidditch World Cup in here, or Bertha Jorkins."

"It's been a week," Ami said. "Surely there should be some mentioning."

"Rita Skeeter must be losing her touch," Madame Indigo said, "she would've wrote an article all about the Dark Mark, that riot and the Sailor Scouts."

"Hey, I know her," Lydia muttered, "she was there! Taking the Mickey out of my family!"

"Yeah," Serena added, "she wasn't a very nice lady. Lydia really let her have it!"

"You attacked Rita Skeeter?" Madame Indigo demanded.

"What was I supposed to do?" Lydia inquired, "she was saying bad stuff about my family. I couldn't just stand there and let her do it!"

"Surely Rita will write about that too," Madame Indio said.

"Well, let her try," Lydia said. "I probably won't see her again any time soon."

"Well, if anything on the Triwizard Tournament will be in _Daily Prophet, _then you probably will," Madame Indigo told her.

"Oh, great," Lydia muttered.

--

"Where is it?" a thinning-blond haired, pimple-faced and extremely allergic Rita Skeeter demanded as she threw everything out of her wardrobe. "Where's my Quick-Quote's Quill?" She used her wand to try to move things, but her wand seemed to malfunction. "Now my wand's not working?"

She let out a groan. "Oh, how am I supposed to write about those girls at the World Cup?" she sneezed and started scratching herself all over. "And how come and I so damn itchy? Why is my hair falling out? What the hell's wrong with me?"

She sneezed again and scratched herself to the point where she started to bleed. "I had better go to St. Mungo's and get checked out before something else happens!"

But though the best of healers tried to take care of the itching and extreme allergies to about everything, there was nothing to be done.

"I'm afraid you will just have to wait until this ends," said a healer when Rita had an allergic reaction a potion that was supposed to make her better, but instead she broke out in hives. "It appears you've been hit with and unlucky curse—you sure you haven't been bitten by a mackled malaclaw?"

"No," Rita croaked.

"There was only one healer that was skilled in these matters," said another healer coolly, "as about everything else."

"Who?" Rita inquired hoarsely.

"Iris MacGreggor."

Rita bit her lip and what was left of her hair fell out.

--

"To Diagon Alley," said Serena, holding up a chocolate milk shake as the girls stood around a table, "and our upcoming adventures at Hogwarts!"

"Cheers!" Lydia exclaimed. "Let us have loads of un."

"And pass all of our subjects," added Ami thoughtfully.

"And meet cute boys!" squealed Mina.

"And may Hogwarts win the championship," said Raye.

"And may no one lose their lives," Lita said. The girls looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Mina inquired.

"Hey, Madame Indigo told me that it was discontinued for about a hundred years because there were so many deaths." Lita said. "I don't want anyone to get hurt and die—especially if it's a cute boy!"

"Here, here!" Mina cried, "May no cut boys die in the tournament!"

They clinked all their glasses together and took huge swigs. "I hope there's an ice cream Shoppe in Hogsmead." Serena said, licking her lips.

"No way," Lydia breathed, her eyes on the person who just walked out of Madame Malkin's. "It's that Finnigan boy—from the Cup—the one I saved earlier this summer!"

She rose up her arm to wave at him. "Hello, Seamus!"

Seamus Finnigan paused and looked at Lydia. He blushed and shyly waved back. "H-hello!"

"Want to come and join us?" she inquired loudly. He was still on the other side of the road.

"Yeah," Serena added, waving him over. "We're toasting to Hogwarts! Come on over."

"Thanks but—em—got to get to the Leaky Cauldron," he said, clearing his throat and walking off.

"Bit shy, isn't he?" Lydia asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Mina said. "I think he likes you."

"he didn't seem so shy when I saved him," Lydia said. "He even asked if he'll be able to see me again. Well, I'm right here, aren't I?"

"But he doesn't know you're Sailor Rainbow," Mina said softly.

"Maybe it's because your dad's a great Quidditch player," Raye suggested. "He meets you and he doesn't know what to say."

"Yeah," lydia nodded. "He got my autograph at the Cup. You know what he said about my dad?"

"What?" Ami asked.

"He said, 'your dad was the best teacher Ireland ever had!'" she repeated with a chuckle. "I thought it was so cute."

"Ooh, looks like you like him too!" Serena exclaimed.

"Serena," Lydia mumbled.

After finishing their last milkshakes at Florecean's, they went to Gringotts to get more money and returned to the Leaky Cauldron to finish up the last touches to their essays.

--

"'Except for Potions,'" Serena stated, scribbling the last line to her essay, "'I'm excited to come to Hogwarts!' There, finished!"

"I hope Professor Dumbledore won't mind I used etra parchment," said Ami. "I got a little carried away."

"Are you finished with your essays, girls?" Madame Indigo asked as she wad in.

"Yeah," Lydia replied.

"Good," said Madame Indigo.

"Can you tell us about our teachers?" Mina inquired.

"Well, I can tell you about one of them," Madame Indigo responded as she sat down. "Your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be my old Auror partner. He's very good and pay close attention to everything he tells you."

"Certainly," said Madame Indigo, raising her wand. _"Accio Scrapbook!"_

The girls waited on the ground, looking curious as Madame Indigo stepped to the window and opened it. Moments later her scrapbook whizzed into her waiting hands.   
"I probably should've brought this with me," she said, walking back to the girls. "Oh well." She turned the pages as she talked about Alastor Moody. "We were partners for years. People called us the Dynamic Duo because we caught so many Death Eaters. Here we are."

She rested on a picture taken from the _Daily Prophet _of a man and woman standing back to back with their wands crossed over them. The man was tall with muscles big enough to bend steel. He had dark hair and eyes and a sly grin. The woman next to him had shoulder lenth red hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She had a slender build and her grin matched her partner's.

"That was within our first year," Madame Indigo said reminiscing over the picture.

"He—he was your _partner_?" Serena asked. "That hunkmeister?"  
Madame Indigo smiled. "Yes, he was quite handsome back then…and I looked better too."

"How come you're not working together anymore?" Raye asked.

"We're retired," Madame Indigo explained. "We're not as young and able-bodied as we used to be. Especially Alastor."

"Oh come on!" Lydia exclaimed. "We saw you handle those guys at the cup!"

"You were incredible, Madame Indigo," Lita said.

"Man, I want to be an Auror," Serena said, looking at the picture of Madame Indigo and Alastor Moody, who were now holding their wands out with angry looks on their faces.

"You'll have to work hard," Madame Indigo told them. "Top grades and physical training is good too."

"Is it fun being an Auror?" Lita asked.

"Yes, but it's dangerous," Madame Indigo replied. "The Longbottoms were Aurors and they were tortured into inanity by the LeStranges. They're in St. Mungo's right now and I don't know if they're ever going to be released. It's so bad that they don't even recognize their own son, Neville."

"That's terrible!" Serena exclaimed.

"I know," Madame Indigo nodded. "So you always have to be careful with what you do. Alastor and I used to be daredevils in the earlier days. No job was too risky but we saw how dangerous it really was to be an Auror. We were very careful. 'Constant vigilance!' Al would always say. Now the man is paranoid."

"Why?" Mina asked.

"He put many people in Azkaban," Madame Indigo explained. "He has traps around his house incase someone was after him."

"Aren't you worried about someone coming after you?" Lydia asked in concern.

"No," Madame Indigo answered. "Just pay good attention to all he teaches you. Just remember, 'Constant vigilance!' Now, I think it's time for you to go to bed. You'll want to catch the train early to get a seat. I always hated being late and find the train being full."

Madame Indigo left the room with her scrapbook. Serena turned to her friends. "Wow! I can't wait until our first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson!"

"Serena, come on," Raye muttered, "that picture was taken probably twenty years ago. Alastor Moody no longer looks so tall dark and handsome."

"Well, even if he wasn't," said Mina, "I bet he's really cool. He did what your parents did, Raye! Catch bad wizards."

"Yeah, I wonder if he'll tell us about all the times he caught bad wizards," added Lita. "With Madame Indigo."

"Is it just me," Lydia began, "or did ye also sense that Madame Indigo and Alastor Moody weren't just _partners?"_

"You mean, like sweethearts or something?" Lita inquired.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe," Mina shrugged. "If they worked so close together and people nicknamed them the 'Dynamic Duo,' I'm sure they did have feelings for each other."

"Hey, we'll find out soon," said Lita, "he'll be our teacher."

The girls set out their robes, made sure they had their trunk packed and all ready to go before getting into bed.

--

Since the snakes entered Raye's dreams, she would on to that point continually, over and over like a broken record and each time it got clearer and clearer. It would stop when they started slithering up her legs and come back to the beginning when she was walking into the forest.

She was dreaming she was running from the dragon again. It was flowing fire at her and she hid in the deep trees. Her chest felt like it was going to give. She leaned againt the tree and the snake slithered toward her. She gasped and backed up. She tripped and saw the many snakes coming toward her.

"Stay back!" Raye shouted as she got to her feet. "Keep away from me!"

They wrapped around her feet and she tried shaking them off her. The snakes were hissing like mad. Raye pulled them off her and backed up.

Now a new scene began to evolve. Raye lifted her hand in the air. She had to transform into Sailor Mars. She had to do something to protect herself.

"MARS STAR POWER!"

Her transformation pen did not appear and she remained standing as Raye Hino.

"What?" she demanded. "How in the world?"  
Now the snakes backed up. Still hissing, they reared their heads up high and they started to lengthen. Raye stood defiantly with her arms raised, watching them grow. Their tails split into legs and arms sprouted on their sides. Raye raised an ey

"What the heck?"

The snakes changed into humans before her very eyes. They were wearing black cloaks with the hoods up, still adding to their snake-like appearance. On the cloaks she saw a silver and green crest with a snake on it. She couldn't really make out what was written on it. The snake-humans laughed with a hint of a hiss. Then they walked to Raye and she looked around for something to protect herself with. She picked up a rock and threw it at someone. It hit someone in the head and they fell down. Someone grabbed her arm and she kicked him or her in the shins. She heard him wince in pain.

"What do you want?" Raye demanded. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

She punched someone in the stomach and turned to run away.

"Where are you going?" the snake-people demanded. "Think you're too good for us, do you?"

"You're crazy!" Raye shouted over her shoulder. "Crazy, all of you!"

She pushed herself through the woods and didn't get far when she heard the dragon heart's beat yet again.

"No, not now!" she exclaimed. "Not now!"

The dragon was flying toward her. Raye turned back but the snake people were circling around her again.

"We're not going to hurt you," they said.

"You lie!" Raye shouted.

The dragon landed in front of Raye and she backed up. She got an awful closeup of the dragon—black as night, ridges on its back and arrow-spiked tail. But Raye found that the most interesting feature was its eyes—they were purple—as purple as hers. In away, it even resembled her with its black body, her black hair and their nearly identical purple eyes. She noticed something move on the dragon's back. It had a black-cloaked rider. The rider pointed at the snake people.

Raye turned and looked at them. They were beckoning her to follow them. She stood there for a while. What if they were leading her to some kind of trap? She had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Come," they said. "Come with us."

"And what if I don't?" Raye demanded. "Will you kill me?"

"No," said the one in the middle. "You'll just be pathetic and useless. All of your talent will be wasted."

"What?"

"Do you want to be pathetic, Raye? Do you want to useless or do you want to be the best?"

"I don't understand," Raye mumbled. "None of you are making any sense! What are you talking about?"

"Then come with us, and see," said another. It was a girl's voice.

"Come on, Raye," taunted a boy's voice. "You know you want to."

"How come you know my name? Who are you?"

"We've been waiting for you, Raye. We know all about you. We know how stubborn and power hungry you can be."

"Power hungry, me?"

"You wanted to be the leader to he sailor scouts, didn't you?"

"How did you know about that? Have you been following me?"

"No, just waiting," they replied. "You can be great, you know. You can be the best and we can help you get that way."

Two big people in the crowd walked to Raye and grabbed her by the arms. "Let us show you what we mean."

"Let go of me!"

"Relax, Raye," said a girl, "if we wanted to kill you, we would've done it already."

They started walking away and the people holding her arms made her follow them. The dragon flew over them. She looked up at the dragon and continued walking. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," they said in a singsong voice. They were laughing and Raye looked around. Who were these people?

"Here you'll make your real friends," sang a cold voice.

"Huh?" Raye said. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the asked her.

"These cunning folk use means to achieve their ends."

They led her to a castle and she 'wowed' in amazement.

"Wait until you see the inside," laughed one of the snake people. The dragon waited for them there. As they approached, the dragon rider leapt off and followed them.

They entered the castle and she glanced at the corridors and the rooms as they walked by. She thought they were going to give her a tour of the castle but they continued onward, walking down the stairs until they were in "You're going to keep me in the dungeon?" Raye stopped and tried to move around. "Forget it! I'm out of here!"

"Relax, we're not going to put you in chains," said a lazy voice behind her. It was the dragon rider. He pushed her backwards.

They continued down the steps and as they got deeper in the dungeons, a man was waiting for them there. He wore black billowy robes and stood next to a dummy wearing cloaks identical to the ones everyone was wearing. The big boys released Raye's arms.

"Welcome," said the tall man in black robes. He took the robes off the dummy and held them out. "We've been waiting for you."

"You want me to join you guys?" Raye demanded. "Is this what this is all aobut? You attack me and--,"

"We didn't attack you," hissed a voice. "You were the one putting up a fight."

Raye looked around. She saw a portrait of a man that looked familiar. He was watching her closely.

The cold voice spoke again, "Power hungry-Slytherin loved those of great ambition."

"You have great ambition, Raye," said the young witches and wizards around her. "You'll make a great addition to our house."

Raye stepped forward and the crowd split to allow her to pass through. But each step she took seemed difficult, as if she had gum stuck her shoes. They were egging her on. Raye stopped in front of the tall man, folded her arms and turned to look at the young witches and wizards.

"Time's wasting," the tall man breathed.

"I'm not sure," Raye mumbled.

"Come on, we haven't all day."

"I'm thinking it over!" Raye shouted.

"Hurry up, Raye," yelled Serena over head.

"What the?" Raye sat up straight. "Huh? Wha—where'd that guy go?"

"What guy?" Serena demanded. For once, she got up on time and was all dressed and ready to go. "Come on, Raye or we'll be late for the train! Sheesh, and _I'm _the one who usually sleeps in."

"Oh my gosh! We have to get to Hogwarts!" Raye leapt out of bed and started to put on her robes.

They brought down their trunks and met Madame Indigo downstairs. She was talking with Mr. Weasley. She looked upset.

"Madame Indigo, what's up?" Lydia asked.

"Girls, I'm sorry," Madame Indigo said. "I can't go with you to Kings Cross…you'll have to go on with out me. Take the Knight Bus--tell them you're going to Kings Cross." She handed them their tickets. "I have to go—my old partner's in trouble."

"What?" Lita inquired. "What do you mean?"

"He heard someone try to get in his house," Mr. Weasley explained. "I'm going to go and sort out the muggles—I just came to let Maura know."

"How'd you know we were here?" Serena asked.

"Someone from the ministry told me," he replied.

"Does this mean he won't be at school?" Ami inquired.

"I don't know," Maura said. "That's why I'm coming. I'll send you an owl as soon as I can. Just go on to school!"

"Right, okay," Lydia said and they hugged her abruptly and said goodbye.

"Enjoy Hogwarts," said Mr. Weasley as they left the pub.

"Yeah thanks!"

--

"Okay, Knight Bus, Knight Bus, Knight Bus," Lydia mumbled, "what the hell is the Knight Bus and how do we find it?"

"Did she say what number it was?" Mina asked as they stopped at a bus stop and she started reading the times. "I wonder if a bus 12 will get us there."

"What about those bendy buses?" Lydia suggested, "436?"

"That goes to Catford!" Mina cried.

"Should we go on the tube?" Ami inquired.

"Ah, crumbs," Mina groaned. "I can't remember which bus takes us to Kings Cross! Maybe a bus 172? No, that takes us to Elephant and Castle—we don't want to go there! Dangit, this is why I've always hated London!"

"Well it's for wizarding transportation, right?" Raye asked. "Maybe to see it we can see it if we poke the schedule with our wand or something."

"Worth a try," said Lita.

Raye took out her wand and tapped the bus timetable. Nothing happened.

"Try saying Knight Bus," Mina suggested.

"Er, Knight Bus!" Raye exclaimed.

People walked by looking at the girls with odd looks.

"What are you looking at?" Lydia demanded.

"Oh, great,' Raye flapped in her arms in defeat. "Just great!"

They heard a horn and a blue triple-decker bus drove toward them and stopped next to them. A pimply boy in his late teens stood in the entrance. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick our your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike will be your conductor today."

"This is the Knight Bus?" Raye asked.

"That's what I said," Stan told her.

"Why don't you have time tables then?" Raye demanded. "We've been trying to find you!"

"Woss you think we'd have a timetable for the Knight Bus?" he asked with a chortle. "All ya have to do is stick our yer wand 'and. That's 'choo did, right?"

"Oh," Raye mumbled. "Yeah." Raye glanced at the wand in her hand and stuck it in her robes. "I…knew that."

"We're going to Kings Cross Station," said Mina.

"I guessed so from the robes," said Stan. "Well, come on then…"

"Think you can get our stuff?" Lydia aked.

"Yes, get on—I'll get all this." Awkwardly, Stan picked up each bulky trunk and pushed it on board. Then he knocked on the glass where the driver was. "Take 'er away, Ern."

The bus took off and they were thrown off their feet.

"What kind of bus is this?" Mina demanded as she pulled herself into a seat.

--

The bus got them to the station at ten o'clock. They jumped off the bus, happy to get at their destination. They set their trunks and things on a trolley and walked around looking for their platform.

"Wait a minute," said Mina, "my ticket says Platform 9 ¾!"

"Mine too," added Lydia.

"I never saw a 9 ¾ here before," Mina mumbled.

"Maybe it's hidden," suggested Ami.

"But if it's hidden," Serena began, "how do we _find _it?"

"Let's find platform 9," said Lita. "I betcha is around there."

They stopped at Platform nine and stood there feeling stupid. "Does anyone remember what Madame Indigo said about getting on the platform?" Raye asked.

"I don't know if she told us," Lita said.

Lydia turned to the wall between platforms nine and ten, "My guess we run for the wall."

"You nuts?" Mina demanded. "You'll smack right into it!"

"Well, you got any other idea?" Lydia retorted. "The wall is rie the platform is supposed to be. What else are we supposed to do?

"Fine, you go first."

"Fine." Lydia tightened her hands around her trolley and ran toward the wall. She kept one eye open to see what happens, though she was slightly worried she'd smack into the wall. Then the walls seemed to swallow up her trolley as she ran into it. She was pulled right through the wall and found herself in another part of the station. There were people getting on the train wearing different robes and carrying trunks. He saw the sign platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express.

Her friends came in behind her. "Lucky guess, Lydia," said Mina.

"Let's get on and find a place to sit before it gets full," Raye muttered.

"I just hope the train ride's nothing like the Knight Bus," Serena moaned as they clambered onboard.

To Be Continued

---

Non Ya Beeswax—the reason why Serena and Lydia are always together is because they're best friends. Have you read my Sailor Rainbow Series? Lydia and Serena they're both going to be in Gryffindor too so they'll be together most of the time when they're discussing sailor stuff. And Lydia is a jokester (but never going to take the place of Fred or George) so she naturally wants to go to Gambol and Japes. I just figured she'd like that place more than the other girls. But she will become good friends with Fred and George. I probably could've evened it out by making Lita and Mina going to Quality Service Supplies as much as Lydia wanted to go to the jokes shop. I am not trying to make her a Mary-sue or anything.


	16. Ride Through the Rain

Sailor Witches 16

Ride through the Rain

I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Raye waked down the train looking for an empty compartment. She opened a compartment door, peeked in and saw a skinny, white blond haired boy with two big boys. She looked at their robes. They looked familiar. They were the same robes she saw the people wearing in her dream. The boy did too. She recognized him as the Malfoy's son she saw at the Quidditch World Cup.

The boys stopped talking and looked at her.

"Sorry," Raye said, "I didn't know there was someone in here."

"There is room," he said, nodding across from them. But she closed the door hastily and turned to her friends.

"Not this one," she said and they walked on and found an empty compartment.

Raye looked out the window and Serena stretched out on the seat.

"Oh, I couldn't' sleep," she said, "I was so excited!"

"Me neither," agreed Mina.

"You ought to be able to sleep," said Lydia, "the school is in Scotland. It's a six hour ride or something."

"Do you guys have any idea what is up with Moody?" Lita asked as she shut the compartment door.

"Well, Madame Indigo did say he was paranoid of people coming after him," Ami said.

"I guess she's right about all that 'constant vigilance stuff," Raye said. "You really have to be on the alert all the time."

"I wonder if this has anything to do with what happened the Quidditch World Cup," Ami stated.

"What do you mean?" Raye asked.

"You don't think the person who conjured the Dark Mark is the same guy who attacked Moody, do you?" Serena inquired.

"Well, it is kind of weird," Ami, said, cupping her chin in her hand. "These strange events that are happen."

"I bet you they'll get even stranger once we get to school," Mina said, checking her watch. "The train will be leaving soon."

"How's your dream, Raye?" Lydia inquired. "Did you see anything new in it?"

"Oh yeah," Raye nodded. "The snakes turned to people. I tried becoming Sailor Mars but it didn't work."

"Did they hurt you?" Serena asked.

"No," she responded, "which was weird. They wanted me to follow them."

"Why?"

"Join them, I suppose." She shrugged.

"Did you?"

"Not yet," she replied.

"What do you mean, not yet?" Mina demanded. "You're not thinking about it, are you?"

"Well, Serena woke me up before I got to that part!" Raye yelled, getting to her feet. "And I don't know if I will or not."

"Any idea who these snake people are?" Ami asked.

"Yeah," Raye said, nodding out the window. The girls went to the window and stared out of it, searching for anyone that possibly had scaled skin.

"I don't see any snake people," Serena mumbled.

"Some of them are even on this train," Raye said. "The first compartment door I opened had some."

"Really?" Serena stepped out and looked down the walkway. She opened the compartment door Raye said and looked in, just to find three boys.

"What?" the blond haired boy demanded.

Serena stepped in, looking curiously. Then she started prodding him in the shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Serena, get over here!" Raye came up, grabbed her Meatball Headed friend by the back of her robes, muttered a rushed apology to the boys and pulled her back into their compartment.

"They seem like real people to me, Raye," Serena said.

"I know that!" Raye groaned. "They're students of that—that snake house Madame Indigo told us about!"

"Slytherin?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, Slytherin!" Raye said. "At first they were snakes, but they changed into Slytherin students in front of me. I recognized their robes when we came onboard."

"Well, looks like you've found out what your dream means," Lydia said. "It's about the Slytherins and they want you to join—wait—they want you to join them?"

"Yeah, it seems that way," Raye breathed as she sat down.

"That doesn't make any sense," Lita said, "Why would they want you to join them?"

"They said it was the best," Raye said, "that'd I'd be the greatest."

"You're not going to join them, are you?" Mina asked. "Remember Madame Indigo told us about that house? They all go bad!"

"Only we're sorted into the house by some hat," Ami said, taking out _Hogwarts, A History. _"It puts you in which house fits you best by your personality and everything. I don't think you have a choice which house you go into."

"But if that was the case," Raye said, "they would've forced the robes on me right on the spot. I think they're trying to get me to make up my mind before the sorting."

"Raye, you want to be in Slytherin House?" Serena questioned.

"I don't know," Raye ran her hand through her hair, "Maybe I am destined for that house."

"No way!" Serena shook her head. "How can you even consider it, Raye? People go evil in there and if you were bad, you wouldn't be a sailor scout!"

"It's for people with lots of ambition," Raye said. "And I do have ambition."

"So do I but I don't want to go there," Lydia huffed, putting her thumb into her chest.

"But if I was actually destined for another house," Raye stroked her chin, "I would've dreamed of something else other than snakes. Like lions for Gryffindor or Eagles for Ravenclaw. What about you guys? Have you had been having any weird dreams about Hogwarts lately?"

"I've been dreaming of eating in the Great Hall Madame Indigo told us about," Serena said innocently.

"And dancing with some cute guy at the ball," said Lita wistfully. "He was really cute---like my old boyfriend—actually he looked even better!"

"But your houses," Raye urged, "anything on your houses?"

The girls shook their heads. Raye leaned against the wall. "How come I'm the only one with these kinds of dreams?"

"Because you're a psychic," Serena told her, "Duh."

"Thanks, Serena," Raye mumbled.

The whistle blew eleven o'clock and the train began moving. Serena hooted excitedly. "Here we go!"

--

Madame Indigo and Arthur Weasley arrived at Moody's place. She used a charm to keep the dustbins from shooting rubbish at them.

"Hey, Al!" Madame Indigo called. "You all right?" She knocked on the door a couple of times and there was a pause of thirty minutes before he answered it. Moody gave a jerk as if he were about to attack her.

"Alastor, relax, it's me," she said softly.

"Amos told me about what happened," said Arthur. "I came to sort out the dustbins and your muggle neighbors."

Moody cleared his throat. "Oh, yes…"

"He said they called the please-men."

"Policemen, Arthur," Madame Indigo corrected.

"Yeah," said Moody, "made a hell of a noise. Woke me up."

"Can we come in?" Madame Indigo asked.

"No," his magical eye rolled around and his real eye didn't even look at her. "But I've got to get ready to go to Hogwarts. Haven't gotten everything packed."

"What do you expect the students, Alastor?" Madame Indigo questioned with a playful grin. "Honestly, I thought you'd just show up there with your wand and the robes on your back and tell them two things: 'Constant Vigilance!'"

Mad Eye didn't answer. He spoke to Arthur.

"I'll move the dust bins around and put them away. Put memory charms on the muggles if you need to, Arthur."

"Who were the intruders, Al?" Madame Indigo asked.

He paused and he glanced at her. "Not sure—probably damn teenagers." He growled. "I didn't have my eye in when I heard the noise."

"They'll know not to try to vandalize this house again," said Madame Indigo.

"Yeah." Moody growled.

--

After moving the dustbins and sorting out muggles, Madame Indigo and Arthur stopped in for a bite in a muggle fast food restaurant and explain what happened. Madame Indigo was thinking about Moody's strange behavior. Why didn't he look at her?"

"I thought it was probably nothing big," said Arthur as he bit into his sandwich. "Mmm, you know—I wonder how muggles can make such good food so fast without magic!"  
"Yeah," Madame Indigo mumbled. "Me too."

"You all right, Maura?" Arthur asked. "You haven't said anything since we left Mad Eye's."

She sighed and tapped her salad. "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Did Alastor seem strange to you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Never really knew him that well. You're the one who knew him best."

"Yeah," she said. "I know. I just have this odd feeling that he's not quite himself."

"How do you mean?" Arthur inquired, wiping his lip.

"It took him so long to open the door," she said, "and to answer our questions. Not to mention he hardly even looked at me."

"Probably just the shock of intruders, Maura," said Arthur. "I wouldn't worry."

"You're right," she sighed and made a smile. "And I haven't seen him in years. He was probably just surprised to see me."

She was about to eat when she gasped. "Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell the girls how to get on the platform!" she exclaimed. "They're probably standing there…poor dears."

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone would've told them how to get to the platform," he said calmly. "Molly was there when Harry didn't know how to get on."

"I can't believe I forgot," Maura mumbled. "I should send them an owl."

--

The witch with the food cart stopped at the girl's compartment. "Anything off the trolly, dearies?"

"Oh, wow!" Serena jumped up.

"Sure," said Ami and the girls looked at the goodies.

"What's an acid pop? Doesn't sound too nice."

"Chocolate Frogs? Eww!"

After the witch explained what the sweets were, they bought a load and sat down. Ami opening a chocolate Frog.

"Ami, I'm surprised _you _actually bought those," Serena said in disbelief.

"Oh, it's just a spell," Ami said. "I wanted to get card. Each has a famous witch or wizard and I bet it will come in handy for a History of Magic exam."

The chocolate frog jumped away but she let it go. She read her card. "Hmm, 'Eladora Ketteridge. 1659-1729. Witch who discovered the use of gillyweed when she nearly suffocated after eating it and recovered only when she stuck her head into a bucket of water.' I assume this stuff makes you breath under water." She looked closely at a witch with long black hair and holding a bucket of water and a ball of what looked like slimy rat-tails.  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

"Looks disgusting," muttered Mina.

"I bet it is," said Ami as she continued opening her other cards.

I've listened to preachers  
I've listened to fools

They heard thunder outside and Lydia peeked out of the window. "Looks like rain," she said softly as she stroked Lucky.

"Darn it, my umbrella's in my trunk!" Mina muttered.

"Maybe it will let up by the time we get to school," Lita said optimistically.  
But it didn't let up. The rain came down harder and harder as the ride went on. The girls wanted to remain on the train when it stopped. They slowly emerged from the train and put their hoods up. Within five seconds their robes were soaked through.

"Now where do we go?" Serena asked the others, looking around in the rain.

"I don't know," answered Ami.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here!" yelled a loud, deep voice.

"Well, we're not first years," said Lita.

"And new students!" said the voice again, "transfer students. Mina Aino, Raye Hino--,"

"That's us," Raye muttered, looking up and to see a big man calling their names and waving first years over.

The girls walked to them. "We're the new students," said Serena, "but we're supposed to be fourth years."

"Yes, but since yeh lot have to be sorted it'll be easier this way," the big man answered. "To the boats, come on."

"Boats?" Mina gasped.

"Yup."

The girls looked like they wanted to die as they followed the big man to the boats and clambered in.

"I can't believe this," Serena muttered, "I am soaked!"

"Better paddle like the wind," Lita grunted as she grabbed an oar and started paddling. "Before the boat fills up with rain water!"

Lita and Lydia started paddling across the lake. When they were halfway across the lake, they heard a splash behind them and people shouting.

"That boy fell in the lake!" Mina shouted.

"I'll get 'im!" Lydia shouted, letting go of the oar, removing her Hogwarts robes and jumping in the water. "I'm comin' laddie!"

"Lydia, come back!" Ami exclaimed.

But as she approached him, he was pushed in the back into the boat from something underneath the water surface. The big man took off his coat and put it around the boy.

"Oh, of all the rotten luck," Lydia muttered, splashing around.

Without warning, Lydia felt something wrap around her body. She squealed in shock. "Something's got me!" she shouted. "Something's got me!"

"Lydia!" Lita exclaimed, raising the oar like a spear. "Hold on!"

She was brought back to the boat and she was lifted in the air. Serena nearly fainted when she saw a huge and wet tentacle wrapped around her best friend.

"There's a monster in the lake!" she yelled.

Lydia was dropped into the boat and the tentacle sank back into the water. "You all right?" Lucky asked.

"Except for being wet—just fine." She answered.

"I wonder what that thing was," said Lita as she continued paddling. "Probably a giant squid or something."

"But what would a giant squid be doing in a lake?" Mina asked. "I thought they lived in the ocean."

"This place is weird and we haven't even been inside yet," Raye muttered.

They were so happy to finally across the lake and inside the castle. They came up the stairs and started shaking the water of them. Raye had just taken off her hood when she felt something wet and cold splash on her head.

"What the?" she looked around and saw a little man with bright clothes and silly hat laughing his head off. "A poltergeist! You won't get away with that!"

"I just did!" the poltergeist laughed.

Raye reached into her robes and took out an ofuda scroll. When the poltergeist saw it he gasped, if he could breath in any air. He tried floating away but Raye chased him.

"Come back here you evil spirit! I'll show you for making me wetter than I already am! DISPERSE!" she tossed the scroll at the poltergeist.

"I'll be baaaaaccck!" he cried as he disappeared.

Raye let out a shriek that frightened all the first years and she stampled back to the group. The first years, including her friends, were staring at her.

"What?" she demanded. "That stupid poltergeist dropped a water bomb on me!"

"Just be happy it wasn't a dung bomb," said Lydia.

"Oh, how disgusting!" Raye growled. "I didn't know there was a poltergeist at this school—did you guys know?"

"I knew there were ghosts," said Ami. "There's one for each house."

"My brother told me that the Bloody Baron is the only one that can keep that guy in line," whispered a first year behind then.

"Which house is he for?" Raye inquired.

"Slytherin."

"Really?" she asked, a smile appearing on her lips. "Hmmm."

"Raye, come on, you're not going to really ask the Sorting Hat to put you in Slytherin, are you?" Lita asked in a whisper.

"Maybe," said Raye and a witch in a bun approached them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. You will be sorted to your houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She looked down at the six girls. "You must be the transfer students."

"Yes," said Serena.

"You will be sorted first," said McGonagall. "Follow me please."

The first years behind them, the girls followed McGonagall through the Great Hall. They could hear a few sniggers and some moans from the tables.

"I'm glad we got to use the carriages," said a student as they got to the front.

Professor McGonagall set a shabby wizarding hat on a stool. The girls watched it and after a moments silence, it began to sing.

The girls listened to the song as it sang about the founders and the sort of people they wanted in their houses. Raye recognized a few lines from her dream. The girls were all wondering which house they wanted to be in the most. Then the song was over and Professor McGonagall picked up a small rolled up parchment.

"We have six new fourth year students," she began, "I expect you all make them feel welcome to your house and Hogwarts." She unrolled the parchment and started reading the names.

"Aino Mina."

"Good luck, Mina," whispered Lydia and she flashed her friends the V sign as she approached the stool, sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

For a moment, there was nothing. She wasn't quite sure what was going to happen. She remembered when the Magical Memory Hat was placed on her head earlier in the summer. Then she heard the hat speaking in her ear.

"How interesting, your thoughts and deeds remind me of someone," said the Hat.

"Who?" she whispered and she saw her friends raise an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if they could hear the hat or not.

"I see you hold a lot of feelings in and cover them up with a smile."

'Something wrong with that?' she asked the hat mentally.

'It is a good quality, sometimes. You don't forget how to smile. One of the great founders was like that. Oh yes, cheery and kind and she knew her stuff. That was Helga…

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Mina remembered the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff and how she thought was pretty. She grinned when she realized the Sorting Hat said she was like her! She set the hat down. A cute and tall boy with light brown hair stood up and gestured her over. She sat down.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," he said softly. "I'm Cedric Diggory."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

The media sells it and you live the role  
Mental wounds still screaming

"Hino, Raye!"

Sighing, Raye went to the stool. Professor McGonagall picked it up for her to sit down and when she sat, the hat was placed on her head. She glanced over at the Slytherin Table and saw that the Malfoy boy was staring at her with a smirk on his pale face. Raye clenched her hands around the stool nervously. She felt the same vibes from the table she did from Knocturn Alley. What if the hat put her in a house she didn't want? But Raye wasn't exactly sure which house she wanted.

'How interesting,' she heard the hat within her head. 'Hmm, this one shall be difficult. So many qualities--so many attributes. Strong-willed. Yes, and courageous. Not afraid to go after you want, are you?'

'I guess so,' thought Raye.

'Guess so?'

'Not enough wisdom for Ravenclaw,' the hat said.

'Don't think I want to go there anyway,' Raye told the hat.

'Ah. Do you know where you want to go?'

'Not sure,' she replied. 'I think I'm supposed to go to Slytherin but I hear people that go in there come out bad.'

'What makes you think you'll go bad?'

'I don't know.'

'Do you want to be the best you can be?'

'Well, sure I do.'

'I see you'll do anything to get what you want.'

'If I have to, maybe. What about the other houses?'

'I think enough courage for Gryffindor, yes,' said the hat. 'If you seek adventure, that's the place for you.'

'But it's not lions I'm dreaming about all the time,' Raye told it. 'I'm dreaming about snakes.'

She looked at the Slytherin Table. What the heck? Why not just join them? The potions master will be her head of house. She won't have to do any homework in that class if she's sorted into Slytherin. That way she can work more in Runes and Divination and try to find out the meaning to her dream. The ghost of Slytherin House could keep the stupid poltergeist in line. She didn't have time to mess with any more evil sprits. As she continued looking at the table, the more and more she wanted to sit there. She could probably try and stop them from all becoming Death Eaters—that it was okay to be ambitious, but wrong to be evil. They could do something else. She could change them by being an example. Maybe it will be kind of hard at first. Some of them looked kind of creepy and she thought

'Yeah, put me in Slytherin,' she thought excitedly. 'I'm strong-willed. I'm cunning. And I wanna be in—'

'Quit your dreamin' whispered the hat. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Raye, no!" Serena breathed.

The girls looked shocked. They were shaking their heads in disbelief. But Raye looked pleased with the hat's decision. The hat taken off her head, she stood up, shrugged at her friends and sauntered to the Slytherin Table. The Malfoy boy pushed his big friends out of the way to make room for Raye. Raye shook her long wet hair, getting some rainwater on Goyle and sat next to Draco.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, "Welcome to Slytherin. It's--,"

"The best house?" she asked. "I know."

The girls didn't have time to talk about this for the sorting went on.

"Kino, Lita!"

Hoping she wouldn't be placed in Slytherin, Lita sat down on the stool and crossed her fingers behind her back. Within a few seconds, she heard the hat speaking in her ear.

'I see you are very protective of your friends.'

'Yes I am,' she replied.

"And a little stubborn."

"You can see that?"

"Oh yes. Strong-willed."

"Hey, don't you put me in Slytherin like my friend Raye!" Lita muttered under her breath.

'Oh no, no, no,' said the hat in her ear. 'Not you at all. You're not fot Ravenclaw. That leaves Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.'

'Either will do me,' Lita thought with a grin. She then saw the boy Mina was sitting next to and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. 'Hey, how about Hufflepuff?'

"You're sweet but tough and that's good enough for…HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Yeah!" Lita exclaimed, taking off the hat and running over to the Hufflepuff table and sitting on the other side of the cute boy.

"Lita, this is Cedric Diggory!" Mina said.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff, Lita," he said. "I'm sorry you got wet."

"I'll be all right," she mumbled. 'Where have you been all my life?' she thought as she studied his gorgeous face.

"MacGreggor, Lydia!"

Ami and Serena patted Lydia on the back and she sat on the stool. Lydia grinned as she looked out to the different tables. There were many scowls from the Slytherin Table and she scowled right back. Raye however, gave her the thumbs up when no other Slytherins were looking. Lydia winked at Raye and scanned the tables. She wasn't exactly sure which one she wanted. She saw Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter and the Weasleys at the Gryffindor Table.

'I see you have much courage,' the hat whispered. 'Not afraid about anything, are you?'

'Just about,' thought Lydia.

'And an adventurous spirit, I see.'

"You're wise, but not wise enough for Ravenclaw."

'That's okay,' Lydia thought back. 'That leaves Hufflepuff and Gryffindor then.' She glanced at the Hufflepuff table and smiled at Mina and Lita. Hufflepuff looked like a nice house and then she looked at the Gryffindor table. There was a nice vibe coming from the Gryffindor table. Then she remembered the mascot for it—a lion—Leo the Lion was her sign. She was about to tell the hat this when it began speaking.

'The other houses you may find a bore,' the hat sang, 'So I'll put you in…'

"GRFFINDOR!"

Lydia laughed and set down the hat and ran down to the Gryffindor table. They were applauding loudly and welcoming her to Gryffindor House. She sat near the trio and Seamus.

"Hello," she said to the Gryffindor students around her.

"Mizuno, Ami!"

Ami sat on the stool and almost instantly the hat was talking about her cleverness and wisdom.

"Ah, amazing,' it said, 'Your wisdom has no flaw—so therefore…'

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ami blinked at how quickly it placed her that she sat therefore a moment. Professor McGonagall took the hat off and she scratched her head, smiled shyly at Serena and her friends and approached the Ravenclaw table. She sat next to a pretty girl with a braid.

"Tsukino, Serena!"

'Right,' Serena thought as she approached the stool and sat down. The hat covered her meatball shaped buns. She patted her knees. 'Whatever you do, don't put me in Slytherin.'

'I already see that house is not for you,' said the hat in her ear. 'Nor Ravenclaw. This shall be tricky. You are full of life and dreams and love. You are a lover of justice.'

'That's true,' Serena thought as if she never thought of it before.

'And you have much courage, deep down inside. You are not afraid to sacrifice for those you love. And that is just perfect for…'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Serena took of the hat, jumped up and ran over to the Gryffindor Table. She sat next to Lydia.

"What luck," Lydia whispered. "We're in the same house!"

"When do we eat?" Serena inquired. "I'm starving!"

"After they're sorted," Ron said gloomily, pointing to the first years.

"Oh no!" Serena muttered, laying her head on the table. "Wake me when it's over!"

To Be Continued

I think the houses I chose for the girls fit them great. I was about to put all six of them in Gryffindor but figured it may be kind of crowded. Ravenclaw was really no contest for Ami. I almost put Mina in Slytherin when I read she could be overly ambitious at times. However, she kinda reminds me of Helga Hufflepuff. As Lita thinks every cute boy reminds her old boyfriend and Cedric's really handsome I chose Hufflepuff for her. But she thinks he looks even better than her old boyfriend (so her old boyfriend must've been a real hunk then). As Serena's Sailor Moon and Lydia's a Leo, I chose Gryffindor for them. Raye is in Slytherin to find out more abut her dream and the vibes she from them. And I think if any of the senshi (besides Saturn) can handle being in Slytherin, she can. I also read in a site that in the manga she has a snake fire attack.


	17. House Guests

MJ: Thanks for backing me up! I'm glad someone likes my story.

Nixi-Nox: Yeah, maybe I could've done without the lyrics. I was thinking of making the Yule Ball a song chapter as well to add to the 'dance theme' but do you think the lyrics may take away from the story too? And thanks for backing me up too.

None-Ya-Beeswax: Are you by chance Earth Angel in Silver? I think I remember you from what you said in your review from my 'Over the Rainbow' story. I'm not going to use up room in this chapter to argue with you. My faithful readers would like to read the rest of my story but I don't mind if you email me and I can answer your questions so hopefully we can understand each other.

Prince of Darkness: You can email me too if you want or just get off my back. That goes with all future flamers. Your reviews have crossed the line of constructive criticism and if you were meaning to offend me, it worked. But it's not going to stop me from finishing this story and congratulations, you may have put me off from reading any of your stories. I hope you're happy. I would never act so rude to other writers. If you have been writing as long as I have, you would know how it feels to be working on something so hard and have it smashed to pieces. It is very rude.

May E: Answers to your more questions

I would have thought Lita would have gone to Gryffindor because of her strength and courage and loyalty to her friends. But where you put her is cool.

Yes, I know. Gryffindor does suit her as well. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are kind of similar. Both are courageous. Hufflepuffs are loyal and honest and as she's so protective and honest, thought she'd be good for Hufflepuff. She falls for Cedric Diggory and she makes him a Japanese dinner in the Hufflepuff Common room. Cedric Diggory becomes an example and a hero to her after he dies.  
So are Raye's dreams a hint of things to come. I ask cause I'm starting to see a pattern. Her dream predicted her wand now her house, will this pattern hold up thru-out the story. Yeah, there is a pattern. Actually, I wasn't planning on putting so much information with the snakes. It came kind of suddenly and I just sort of went with it. What she doesn't understand though is the dragon and phoenix thing. She thinks it has to do when she got her wand but there's more to it than that.

I've seen some of the manga and I've never seen Raye with a snake attack. A firebird attack but that's it. Yeah, I read about it on Fire Senshi's realm. She only used it to attack Cooan/Catsy. It's probably the only time she used it which is pretty sad because I would love to see it!  
will the other scouts have to worry about Raye being tempted to give in to darkness thru her house? Yeah a little bit. They kind of understand that someone has to get 'inside information' from Slytherin but they are still concerned that she may get corrupted by the Slytherins or something.

or will she be strong enough to stand up against them. Yeah, she's strong enough but she does a heck of a good job acting like a Slytherin—which kind of worries her friends.

so you said she going to become a spy, will it be for her friends or for her house? For her friends. For example, when Harry's picked she tells them what all the Slytherins thinks and suggest one of them may have put it in to make Harry look bad.

how will the scouts react to seeing themselves in the paper? They knew it would be coming but they are surprised at Rita writes about them.

How will the trio respond to seeing it? They wonder who the scouts may have been and how they got there. will they try to research the scouts? No.

I liked what you did with Rita. Got what she deserved! Thanks! She gets on my nerves!

Will Ms. Indigo be suspicious of her old partner? She will be when she hears about him using the imperious curse on the students. We don't know if Dumbledore really wanted them to know what it feels like or not, do we? Maybe Dumbledore does but how could an Auror be so good at casting it?

Will she tell the scouts to keep an eye out? She doesn't suspect that he's been doubled or anything so she's in the dark as everyone else at the moment. She does continuously tell the girls to pay attention to their DADA lessons, which they do. And Raye (thanks to her psychic ability) feels that this Moody isn't the Moody Madame Indigo told them about, only she gets the prompting way too late in the story.

Sailor Witches 17

**House Guests**

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Lydia, Lucky and Madame Indigo are my characters.

Serena couldn't sleep with all the cheering as the first years were being sorted into their houses so she stayed awake and cheered when new Gryffindors joined the table. The boy who fell in the lake that Lydia attempted saving ran excitedly to the Gryffindor table and sat next to who could only be his older brother.

"Colin," he said, "I fell in! It was brilliant! She was going to save me but something already pushed me back in!" He pointed to Lydia who had her chin cupped into her hand. "Thanks, by the way!"

"You're welcome," she mumbled, squeezing the water from her damp braids. "Just be careful around water, okay?"

Colin told his kid brother about the squid and pointed at Harry and telling him about The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"So the hat does this _every _year?" Serena asked Parvarti Patil.

"Yeah," Parvarti replied.

Serena looked at the doors. "So when will they bring the food in?"

"Oh, it will just appear on the plates," Parvarti told her.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "That's cool!"

"Now, Ron," a ghost bobbing by the Gryffindor table said, "the Sorting's much more important than food."

"How many sortings have you seen?" Lydia asked the ghost.

"Oh let me think," said Nearly Headless Nick, counting his transparent fingers as his face scrunched in thought. "I was killed on October 31 1492 and became the ghost for Gryffindor house in…when was it…? School year of 1494 so…counting this one here it would be a total of five hundred sortings and I've enjoyed each one."

"Wow."

The sorting ended as Kevin Witby hurried to the Hufflepuff table. Professor McGonagall took the stool and hat.

"This is it," Serena said excitedly. "This is it."

"I have only two words for you," Dumbledore began. _"Tuck in."_

Serena couldn't believe it when the once empty golden platters filled with delicious food. She didn't know which to start with first so she started grabbing bits of each. Mina was very excited to see English dishes again and excitedly told Lita bout them.

"Oh wow!" Mina cried. "Bangers and Mash!"

"Huh?" Lita asked as she studied the foods.

"Bangers and Mash!" Mina told her, pointing at the sausages followed by mash potatoes, "Bangers…that's sausages…and mash…mashed potatoes. See?"

"Why don't they just call them what they are?" Lita inquired.

"Toad in the hole!" Mina exclaimed. "My favorite!"

"I don't see any toads!" Lita grunted, looking over the table.

"No, Lita, not _toads,_" Mina said as she pushed a plate of sausages in a pastry. "Toad in the hole…see, the sausage is the toad and the hole is the pastry!"

Lita raised her eyebrow as she began cutting her roasted potatoes.

"I don't believe it!" Mina gasped, "Bubble and Squeak!"

"What?" Lita's roasted potato flew from her fork. "What the heck is that?"

Mina pointed to a plate of mashed potato, cooked cabbage and beef. "Bubble and Squeak."

"Why do they call it bubble and squeak for?" Lita demanded.

"I don' k now," Mina shrugged, " I guess because it makes you bubble and squeak."

At that, Lita choked on her potato.

"Ooh, orange squash!" Mina poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and took a giant swig. But it tasted nothing like what she expected and she sprayed the table of it. Lita tried suppressing her giggles into her napkin.

"What the heck is this?" Mina squeaked, wiping her mouth.

"Pumpkin juice," Cedric told her softly.

"Nice."

Lita picked up a Yorkshire pudding and looked at Cedric. "What's this?"

"Yorkshire pudding," he replied. "Goes really nice with roast beef."

As Raye looked over the golden platters and trying to decide what to try first, Draco Malfoy was asking her questions about herself.

"So, what school you went to?" he inquired with a smile.

"Um," Raye mumbled, without thinking," Crossroads Junior High."

He furrowed his pale blond eyebrows. "Sounds like a muggle school."

"No, not that one!" she said quickly, turning to him. "That was the muggle school—haha! No, I hated that place…I went to, um," she racked her brain for an idea. She thought of the temple. "Cherry Hill Tem—Academy. Yeah, Cherry Hill Academy. My grandfather owns it."

"Ah," he whispered. "Never heard of it. My dad's a school governor. He'd know."

"It's in Japan," she said quickly. "Ever been there?"

"No," he said, "what's it like?"

"Beautiful."

"I'm sure it is," he drawled. "Your school, I mean. Do they teach the dark arts there?"

Raye dropped a spoonful of potatoes on her plate. What would her grandfather think if he found out she said they taught dark arts in the shrine?

"No," she said.

"Shame," said Draco. "Neither does Hogwarts. So your grandfather owns the school then?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you here?" Draco inquired. "Long way from home."

"Well, I told my grandfather I wanted to study abroad," she lied. "So he told me Hogwarts would be best."

"Hogwarts?" he smirked. "he should've sent you to Durmstrang."

"Why?"

"They teach the Dark Arts there," he replied. "Have you heard of it?"

"Well, I think I've heard the name," she said.

"My father wanted to send me there," Draco continued, not bothering to eat. "Because they teach the Dark Arts but my mother said it was too far from home." He looked extremely disappointed.

"Your family's interested in the Dark Arts then?" Raye asked.

"Oh yes," Draco grinned proudly. "The whole Malfoy clan."

"Interesting," Raye said through a fake smile and started to eat, though she had lost her appetite. 'Raye, you chose this house so you may as well deal with it.' She told herself mentally. 'Remember that poltergeist won't bother you now that the Bloody Baron is the house ghost and the potions master is your teacher—you wouldn't have to worry about failing. And this may be the only way to find out what your dream is about. Someone has to be in this house so it might as well be you so deal with it!'

She cleared her throat as she started cutting her roast beef, "Well, enough about me—what about you?"  
"So Ami, where are you from?" Padma inquired.

"Japan," Ami replied.

"Are you related Yasashiku Mizuno by any chance?"asked a pretty oriental girl.

"Yeah," Ami answered, "he's…he's my dad."

"He is?" she asked, intrigued. "I love his book illustrations."

"Thanks."

"I'm Cho Chang, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Ami said.

After the students had their main courses the golden plates were full with an assortment of puddings.

"I haven't had this in years," said Mina as she placed a piece of sponge cake with raisins on her plate.

"What is it?" Lita inquired.

"Spotted dick," Mina replied.

Lita looked disgusted. "Sp-spotted dick?"

"It's _really _nice with custard," Mina smiled, drizzling it with custard. "You know, Lita—when you become a chef—you should try making some of this stuff."

"And people think _Japanese food _is weird," Lita muttered under her breath as she cut herself a piece of rhubarb and apple crumble.

Serena wasn't sure which desert to have so she had a little bit of everything. Too full, she put her head on her arm and fell asleep with only having two bites left. Seeing this, Ron reached over and grabbed the plate.

"Ron," Hermione muttered.

"Can't let it go to waste, can we?" Ron inquired. "After the house elves worked _so _hard to make it!"

Everyone else were feeling drowsy when they were finished eating once Dumbledore got to his feet. "Now that we are all fed and watered," Professor Dumbledore said. "I must once more, ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has extended to include Screaming yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and ever bashing boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

"Damn," Lydia muttered.

He continued to talk about the rules and regulations and the cancellation of the Quidditch Cup for that year.

The Quidditch players from all houses moaned in disappointment (except for Draco who already knew) as Dumbledore went on.

"I have great pleasure in announcing that this year in Hogwarts --,"

Dumbledore was interrupted but not from a student. The doors of the great hall opened and a man stood in the doorway. The man took down his hood and people gasped. Something about him looked really creepy. He had long dark gray and unkempt hair. Mina, Lita, Ami and Raye exchanged glances as if they were deciding whether to run out, transform and take the man down or something.

Lydia nudged Serena awake. Serena muttered something about the jewelry store and sat up. She gasped when she saw the man in the doorway.

"Who's that?" she asked Lydia.

"No idea," Lydia replied.

Everyone stared at the man as he started walking through the great hall. Raye kept getting strange vibes from him. She stood up and clenched the table. Draco looked up at her as if she lost her mind.

'Should I do something?' she thought, looking at her friends. They looked just as confused. If he was an intruder, Dumbledore would've done something the moment he came in.

"He's got a wooden leg," Mina whispered to Lita as the man walked up to the table.

"I wonder who he is," Lita said.

But they were more thrown when there was another flash of lightning outside the window. They saw scars on his face, and the missing chunk from his nose and the magical eye. Raye gasped and sat down abruptly.

"What's with you?" Draco demanded.

"His face," Raye muttered. "What happened to him?"

"Those are mementos of his Death Eater battles," Draco said smugly. "He's used to be an Auror."

When the man sat down and began munching on sausages, after sniffing it, Dumbledore turned to the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" he said. "Professor Moody."

The crowd did not give any applause. Some talked amongst themselves. Serena and her friends looked at each other in disbelief.

"That _can't _be the same cute guy Madame Indigo showed us," she said to Lydia, "can it?"

"I—I don't know," Lydia said in shock.

"What happened to the man we saw in the picture?" Mina inquired. "I mean, I know he would've been older but he had normal eyes…and he didn't have a wooden leg." She added when she saw the wooden leg.

"Well, Madame Indigo did say he didn't look the same," Lita said, her face white. "And he's been in some fights but I never would've though that—that he'd be like this."

"As I was saying," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Everyone was able to settle down at this news. Fred assumed vocally that he had to be joking. Dumbledore chortled and began to tell a real joke, when McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Remind me to ask Dumbledore what the joke was," Serena said to Lydia.

"Uh, okay," said Lydia.

"Er—but maybe this is not the time…no," Dumbledore looked flustered for a moment, "where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do _know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beaxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities--until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament. None of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beaxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"You should go for it, Mina," Lita said to Mina. "I think we all should."

"Shh!" hissed a girl with blond pigtails a few seats away.

"Sorry!" Lita whispered.

"Eager though I know you all will be to bring the Triwizard cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only those over the age of seventeen, may participate. Beaxbatons and Durmstrang shall arrive in October and will remain with us for the rest of the year. I know you will give your greatest courtesy to our guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

"Never mind," Lita mumbled.

"We've got to have a scout meeting," Mina muttered, turning in her seat and hissing at Serena. "Serena, Lydia, get Ami and Raye!"

Mina wasn't the only one who thought having a scout meeting was important. As Ami approached the Slytherin table, Draco turned to Raye. But Raye was looking at the eager expression in Ami's eyes.

"I already know where the house is," Raye said quickly, "it's in the dungeons."

"How'd you know if you've never been to Hogwarts?" he asked.

Raye bit her lip. She didn't have time to explain her dream nor think up a lie. "I just have to talk to my friends really quick." She turned and went to Ami.

"Well, I'll wait for you then," Draco said after her as Pansy took his arm.

"Draco, the Triwizard Tournament will be here," she squealed, "isn't that great?"

"Yeah…" he mumbled, his eyes on Raye.

"Too bad _you _can't enter," she beamed. "You'd be great."

But he was too busy watching Raye to hear a word she was saying. He couldn't explain it, but the moment he saw her, he saw and felt some kind of fire.

"That can't be the same Alastor Moody Madame Indigo told us," said Mina. "And we've got to talk about the tournament."

"We already can't enter," Lita told her.

"What about the fact we're all in different houses?" Ami inquired, looking up at the remaining Ravenclaws hanging in the hall. "How are we supposed to talk?"

"Cedric Diggory told me that Hufflepuff and Gryffindor have Herbology together," Lita said. "So we can talk then."

"And Slytherin and Gryffindor in potions," added Raye. "But I might get some weird looks if I'm talking to you. I already am." She glanced over her shoulder.

"Yeah, why are you in Slytherin anyway?" Serena demanded.

"Shut up, Serena!" Raye snapped, turning her head around. She lowered her voice. "That Draco guy is staring at me."

"We'll talk about this later," Lydia said. "I'll write a letter to Madame Indigo about Moody and send it first thing in the morning. Once I find out where the owlery is…"

"Good idea," said Mina. "See you guys tomorrow."

As they were about to leave, Dumbledore approached them with Mad Eye. "Ah, you're the new students," Dumbledore smiled. "Maura Indigo told me so much about you. I'm sure she told you about her old Auror partner."

"Yeah," said Lydia.

Moody didn't say anything but nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ami began, "we did the essays you asked us."

"They get wet on the way here?" he asked. "It's all right if they did."

"Mine's in my trunk," Ami replied, "but when do you want them?"

"You can give them to me tomorrow morning at breakfast," he answered. "Now, you had better be off and find your houses, assuming no one left you behind."

"I'm kind of wishing mine did get all wet," Lita said to Mina as they walked out of the great hall where Ernie Macmillan waited for them to show them the way.

"Thanks for waiting for us, Ernie," Mina smiled.

"That's all right," Ernie said. "I hope you're excited to be in Hufflepuff and to be starting Hogwarts this year--," he went on as he led the girls to Hufflepuff house.

Draco managed to lose Pansy by lying about putting a present in her trunk while on the train and if she left now she could go and get it. She was leaving the Great Hall as Raye walked up to him. He watched her closely with crossed arms.

"What was that about?" he inquired.

"Er, um," she whispered, "nothing really…just discussing our transferring plans."

"I see," Draco replied.

"Thanks for waiting for me, by the way," Raye said. "Which way to the dungeons actually?"

"Oh, I'll show you," Draco said, turning on his heel and exiting out the doors with Raye right behind him.

--

The Fat Friar bobbed merrily above the Hufflepuff students. "Hello there!" he said to Mina and Lita. "I've never seen you here before."

"Transfer students," Lita told him.

"Well then," he said ever so happily, "welcome to Hufflepuff!"

"Thanks."

Ernie led them down a corridor where there was a painting of large oak tree. He stopped in front of it and Mina and Lita exchanged glances.

"Astragalus," he said.

Squeaking chipmunks ran down the tree as the portrait swung open and they entered. The Hufflepuff Common room was rather quaint and cozy. It was well lit with yellow and black hangings, soft furniture and the people in the pictures were all smiling.

"Wow," Mina mumbled.

"Girls dormitory on your right," said Ernie.

They walked into their dormitory and Lita jumped and fell flat on her bed. "I love this place already!"

--

Ami followed Padma and the other Ravenclaws to the sixth floor to the west side of the castle. When they got to the end of the hall, they came to a dead end of bare wall.

"Hagalaz," said a sixth year.

Ami watched in amazement as the wall went slightly transparent and they began to walk through, like the wall to get on nine and three quarters. She followed them inside and found herself in a circular room decorated in blue and bronze.

"Here you can do just about whatever you want," Padma explained as they walked to the girls' dormitory. "Was your school like this?"

"No," Ami breathed, "no where near. Do you know what our schedules are?"

"Professor Flitwick will give them out tomorrow morning," she replied.

Ami found her trunk sitting next to her bed. She, opened it, found her essay and looked it over. She couldn't wait to hand it in tomorrow morning.

--

On the same floor across the way, Lydia and Serena were unpacking their things and changing into their nightclothes. "This is probably the first time I'm actually looking forward to starting school," Serena said.

"Me too," Lydia nodded. "I wonder what our first lesson is."

"I bet you it will be potions," Lavender mumbled.

"Is Professor Snape really that bad?" Serena asked.

"He's the worst," Parvarti said. "I hope we'll have divination tomorrow after the train ride we had in the rain."

"How about divination?" Lydia inquired. "Is it any good? What's the teacher like?"

"She's a fraud," Hermione said from her bed.

Parvarti's eyes glanced from Hermione and back to Lydia and Serena. "Actually Professor Trelawny made some predictions that happened." She continued in a whisper. "Lavender was dreading that her—bunny would die,"

Lavender frowned and mumbled, "Binky."

"And it did…"

"I'm sorry," Serena sympathized.

"And Professor Trelawny also predicted last year, at our first class, someone would leave the class around Easter."

"And it happened?" Lydia asked.

Parvarti nodded over to Hermione, who was busy getting ready for bed.

"Wow," Serena breathed and remembered about Raye's ongoing dream. "Hey, have you guys studied dreams yet?"

"No," Parvarti answered with a smile, "but I want to soon!"

"Yeah, me too," Lavender added.

"So what was your old school like?" Parvarti asked Serena.

Serena laughed. "My school? You want to know about _my _school?" she scratched her head. "There's nothing much to say really—it was just really boring and my teacher was a real witch—I mean—brat."

There was a loud sound of a stomach rumbling and Serena put her hand on her stomach. "Now for once, I know that can't be me." She said in surprise. "I had three helpings of roast beef."

Hermione put her arm around herself and turned. "Sorry…"

--

As Draco led Raye down to the dungeons, he told her all about the paintings and statues. A ghost soared above them, seeping into the halls

"Oh, that's the Bloody Baron," he told her. "I hardly ever hear him talk."

"I heard he's the only one that can keep the poltergeist in line," Raye said.

"You met Peeves?" he inquired.

"Yeah, dropped a water bomb on my head."

Draco chuckled. "Wish I've seen it…"

"It's not funny," Raye spat. "How'd you like to have a water bomb dropped on your head? But I bet you'd like that won't you—given the fact that your looks wet. How much gel do you use anyway?"

When she realized what she said, her mouth dropped. She knew she was stressed out because her crazy dreams and with the vibes she's been getting but of all the people to lose her temper to, it shouldn't' be the son of a Death Eater. Especially if he was spoiled.

"Whoa," Draco said, backing up with a grin on his face. "Calm down. What I meant was—I'd like to see what you did."

"Oh," Raye said. "Well, I uh, let him have it…"

"You're kinda feisty," Draco said as he proceeded to walk down the hall.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Draco said, still grinning. "Rather enjoyed it, actually."

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"The way you got so mad all of a sudden," he shrugged, "you looked really—well—I think hot would be the right term for it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Like fire…"

"You want a demonstration of fire?" Raye inquired, searching for her wand though she knew no spells yet.

"No, save it for later," Draco said, grabbing her hand.

Raye's eyelid was twitching as he dragged her down the stone hallway and stopped at a wall.

"Lutadulos absum," he said and the wall creaked out of the way.

"Means 'mudbloods are inferior,'" he explained with a grin as he led her inside. "Watch your pretty little head…ceiling hangs rather low."

It was obvious that Draco was having a lot of fun right now and Raye just wanted to pop him right in the mouth. "Thanks."

The Slytherin Common Room did not look very inviting. The low hanging stone ceiling made her think of a damp cave. The green lamps were too dark and the chairs and sofas were made out of green leather.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room," said Draco as he propped himself onto a leather chair. "Trust me, it will become your home from home."

"Yeah," Raye muttered, looking around. "Really—er—cozy."

Draco sniggered. "Cozy?"

Pansy Parkinson came up from the girl's dormitories, wailing at Draco. "Draco, I didn't see any present in my trunk!"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"The present you said you put in my trunk," she sobbed. "It's not there!"

"Oh, right," he said and Raye could clearly see he lied about it. "Bet a house elf snatched it. I'll get you something at first Hogsmead Weekend."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Pansy reminded Raye strongly of the way Serena acted around Darien but she never saw Darien act that way toward her. Raye walked down the stairs Pansy just ran up and came to a door in silver letters: YEAR 4. She opened the door and saw clothes, books and parchment spread around one of the beds. Millicent Bulstrode and two other Slytherin girls were talking in a corner.

"I don't remember Draco putting anything in her trunk," said Celia Nott, a tall girl with wavy blond hair.

"Come on, Celia," said Millicent. "You know how she hangs around him all the time. I bet he just told her that to get her to leave him alone. I don't even think he likes her."

Raye found her trunk, placed it on her bed and opened it. She could feel the girls' eyes on her.

"So, where did you say you were from?" Millicent inquired.

"Cherry Hill Academy," Raye replied, focused on unpacking. "Of Japan."

"Never heard of it."

"Kind of a lame name," sniggered Celia.

"Because of the cherry trees," Raye hissed.

"Oh, I see."

Pansy came into the room, looking calm. "It's all right—Draco said a house elf probably took it," she said as she placed everything neatly on her table. "Anyway, he's going to get me something at the next Hogsmead trip."

"I've never known house elves to take things before," Millicent said. "I think I'll put spells on my things—just incase."

"So," Pansy turned her gaze to Raye. "Did Draco give you the tour?"

"No," said Raye.

"Really? Took you rather long to get down here."

"He didn't have to wait for me," Raye said coolly, taking out her nightgown. "I could've gotten the instructions how to get to the dungeons from the head of house."

"Well, just stay away from Draco Malfoy," Pansy muttered. "He's mine, you hear me?"

"You can have him," Raye hissed.

"Good," Pansy said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Raye shook her head and wondered if she made the biggest mistake of her life. How was she supposed to live with these people for the whole school year?

To Be Continued


	18. First Day

Sailor Witches 18 

**First Day**

"Better wake up, Serena," called Lydia's voice. "Ye don't want to be late on yer first day."

"Huh?" Serena muttered sleepily. She opened her eyes and saw Lydia already dressed, sitting on her bed and writing a letter. "Hey…when's breakfast?"

"Going on now I think," Lydia said. "Hermione and everyone already left. I'm writing this letter to Madame Indigo about her partner and the houses we were sorted in."

"I wonder what she'll think of Raye being in Slytherin," Serena yawned as she sat up.

"Yeah, me too," Lydia agreed. "Hurry, Serena, I've got to send this off before breakfast."

"I couldn't sleep with the rain going all night," Serena muttered as she got up. "So where's the owlery?"

"Top of the west tour," Lydia answered. "We're already on the sixth floor so it's not far."

"Finished yet?" Serena asked. "I'm hungry."

"How can ye be after all that food you had last night?" Lydia inquired, raising an eyebrow and pausing from her letter.

Serena shrugged. "I just want to see what they've got."

"Just about done," Lydia said. "Anything you'd like to say to Madame Indigo?"

"Yeah, tell her the food's great but the weather's horrible!" Serena exclaimed as she started buttoning up her shirt. "I was soaked through to the bone."

"Get used to it, Serena," Lydia said with a grin. "We're in Scotland—and it's wetter than England or Ireland ever can be."

"Great."

After Serena was dressed and Lydia finished the letter, they wet to the owlery to send it. Finding it wasn't too difficult as Lydia and Serena had thought. They only needed their noses. There were so many owls in the room that Serena thought that there were walls with eyes. The ground was covered in straw, owl droppings, and mole and mouse skeletons.

"Pee yew," Serena mumbled, holding her nose. "You'd think they'd clean this place before the start of a new year."

"Maybe they couldn't because of the Tournament," Lydia said, looking around the room. "Everyone's too busy."

Serena stepped forward, "just hurry up and send the letter—I--," she heard a crunch and looked under her shoe. She had just stepped on a mouse skeleton. "Oh, disgusting! Lydia—I just stepped in…yuck! Yuck!"

"I wonder which ones are the schools and which ones are students," Lydia mumbled, scratching her head and walking around the room. "This place isn't very organized."

"It isn't very clean either," Serena said.

"Maybe I should've bought an owl at Diagon Alley," Lydia said. "Then I'd know how far it could fly and everything."

"Just pick one!" Serena grunted.

A cute and tiny owl flew around Lydia, twittering madly. It tried to pull the letter from her hand.

"Now, I don't think you can do this delivery," Lydia said to it. "Even if you are cute."

"Come on, I need an owl that is brave enough to fly to Ireland and back. Anyone up for an adventure?" She looked up at the owls and they hooted, looking bored and irritated. "Anyone?" The small owl kept flying around her. "You won't make it across the water—maybe I'll use you if I want to send a message to Hogsmead. Is there a _bigger _owl with as much enthusiasm?"

She went to a large tawny owl and she pointed at it. "You—do you want to fly to Ireland?"

The owl hooted, came down and held out its leg. She put the letter on it and it flew away.

"Finally," said Serena and an owl pooped on her shoe. "Oh, disgusting!"

"At least it wasn't your head," Lydia said, suppressing a laugh.

"How can you stand this place?" Serena demanded. "It smells and there's…well, dead things on the ground!"

Lydia shrugged and looked around. Lydia worked on people's farms back in Ireland before she found out she was a sailor scout. Even in the Silver Millennium she was a peasant farm girl. Hard work was in her blood. She didn't mind the smell of barns and she loved animals, no matter how smelly they were.

"I'm used to it." She explained. "It's kind of like a barn--except for the dead rats and stuff. But you're right, it could use a cleaning." Lydia said as she kicked a freshly regurgitated rat skeleton.

"I think I've lost my appetite," Serena mumbled. "I just hope we're not having potions…or anything nasty!"

"Me too," Lydia added an owl let loose on the back of her robes. "What the—hey—watch where you point that thing!"

--

"I can't look, Lydia," Serena said as McGonagall passed out the schedules. Eyes closed, she picked up the schedule and held it to Lydia. "You read it. We have potions, right? Don't tell me…"

"Not today, Serena," Lydia said. "Herbology—we'll be wit Mina and Lita. Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Sounds like a good first day."

"Except in Care of Magical Creatures we're with the Slytherins," said Ron muttered.

"Oh, peachy," moaned Serena.

"Hey guys," Lita said as she approached Lydia and Serena. "Our first class is with you!"

"We can talk all period," Mina nodded.

Owls flew into the room, dropping mail and parcels for everyone. A letter landed next to Lydia's plate.

"Who's that from?" Mina inquired.

"Madame Indigo," Lydia answered as she opened it.

"That was quick," Serena whispered, "we just came from the owlery…"

"No," Lydia shook her head. "She sent it yesterday. Take a look."

Girls,

I am so sorry I forgot to tell you how to get onto Platform 9 ¾! I went straight to the train station when I realized I forgot and when I didn't see you there I figured you must've found your way through.

My partner said the noise he heard was from teenagers trying to vandalize his house. I however, think it may be linked to the things that happened earlier this summer and he probably did not want to mention it in front of Arthur Weasley.

Make sure you listen closely to his lessons.

Madame Indigo

"I still can't believe she didn't tell us about his—well—new appearance," Lita said. "Then we wouldn't had been so scared of him when he walked in."

"How are we supposed to concentrate in his classes anyway? Especially with that eye?" Mina inquired. "It's pretty creepy."

"Maybe we'll get used to it after a couple of lessons," Lydia suggested. She spotted Dumbledore sitting at the staff table. "Oh, our essays!" She reached inside her robes. "I nearly forgot."

They handed in their essays to Professor Dumbledore, he thanked them and the rest of the girls found an empty classroom to talk about their new 'arrangements'.

"So, how do you guys like your houses so far?" Lydia asked. "Gryffindor seems pretty cool."

"I love being in Hufflepuff!" Lita beamed. "There's this REALLY cool prefect and he's…"

"Let me guess," Serena began with a grin, "Looks exactly like your old boyfriend?"

"No!" Lita shouted in a whisper. "Even better! Much, much better!"

"You mean Cedric Diggory?" Mina inquired.

"Of course I mean Cedric Diggory!" she laughed. "Who else?"

"Dang—if Cedric's better looking," said Mina, putting her hands on her hips and grinning, "then your old boyfriend must've been pretty damn cute 'cause Cedric's a major hottie!"

"And Cedric's way nicer too!" Lita went on. "Hank was kind of a jerk."

"Wow," Serena whispered, "I wish I was in Hufflepuff."

"Come on, Serena," Lydia said, nudging her, "there are cute guys in Gryffindor—look at the Weasley twins—they're _twice _thefun!"

"Yeah, you're right," Serena shrugged.

"We can gossip about guys later," said Ami, "I have Arithmancy in a few minutes."

"Anyone starting Defense Against Dark Arts today?" Lita asked. "Madame Indigo wants us to really pay attention to her partner's lessons."

All girls shook their heads.

"I think upperclassmen will have him first," said Raye.

"Raye, we're starting Divination today," Lydia stated. "What about you?"

Raye shook her head. "I've got Runes, Charms and History of Magic." She replied sleepily. "It's going to be kind of boring. I heard the History of Magic teacher is a ghost that's been dead nearly as long as this school's been sitting here."

"I've got History of Magic second," said Ami.

"Then you might want to tell me what he's talking about in lunch before I go," Raye mumbled.

"How'd it feel being in Slytherin House?" Serena demanded, crossing her arms. "Tell me again why you're there? Are you sure the Sorting Hat didn't make a mistake?"

"I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin," Raye yawned as she sat down on a desk.

"You did what?" Lita demanded. "Are you mental?"

"I told the hat I thought I was destined for it, only that I've heard that people go bad in there." Raye explained. "What did the hat say?" Ami inquired.

"Well, it asked me if I thought I was going to go bad too," Raye said. "To be honest, I didn't know. Actually, I've thought about it and I don't think Slytherin's supposed to make you become bad."

"Only everyone that goes there become Death Eaters, Raye!" Lydia shouted.

"Hey, be quiet!" Raye hushed harshly, looking at the door. "Someone will hear! Listen, guys. I'm not going to become evil. Slytherin is for those that are ambitious and I'm ambitious. What's wrong with being ambitious?"

"It all depends what you're ambitious _for," _Mina said softly.

"The hat was going through all my qualities," said Raye, "it was a choice between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It said I was brave enough, but I still just couldn't get past those snakes in my dream. If I go to Gryffindor, I wouldn't know what my dream meant. And I felt vibes coming from the Slytherin table. The same vibes I felt coming from Knocturn Alley."

"And you still decided to go to Slytherin?" Serena demanded. "I can't believe you!"

"I know, I know," Raye moaned. "But, I need to find out what this dream means. Besides, one of us has to keep an eye on the Slytherins and the best way to do is that we're in Slytherin too. I'm probably the only one of us here that can actually do it."

"You mean," Lydia began, "you haven't figured it out? I thought it ended."

Raye shook her head. "No, it's still going. I dreamed that I accepted the Slytherins and I put the robes on…then I woke up and found out it's not just a dream anymore. I know the Slytherins want me, but I don't know _why. _The only way I find out if is if I'm in Slytherin House."

"Raye's got a point," Ami stated. "I read that Salazar Slytherin built a chamber somewhere in the castle with a monster in it. IT was called the Chamber of Secrets. There's probably lots of secrets in Slytherin House no one knows about it."

"Exactly," Raye nodded. "I think…there are some secrets in Slytherin House and I've got to do some sleuthing."

"Still, don't you think it's rather, well, dangerous?" Serena inquired.

"What do you mean?" Raye inquired with a smile. "You worried about me, Serena?"

"Raye—have you seen your housemates? Some of them are scary looking. I bet they're never up to any good." Serena went on and her anger changed to concern. "Especially that Malfoy guy that was sitting next to you. I mean, hello, his father's a death eater and he framed Lydia's parents?"

"Thanks guys, really," Raye insisted. "But I can handle it. Yeah, they do look kinda, well, creepy and it's not so fun sleeping the dungeons."

"You sleep the dungeons?" Lita inquired in shock.

"I know," Raye sighed. "I kinda knew we were down there anyway because I saw it in my dream but I didn't expect it to look so…well…dungeon like I guess. The ceiling hangs, the common room's too dark and our dorm is down in a hole."

"You mean, the stairs from your common room to your dorm lead down not up?" Lydia inquired. "Because, ours lead up. What about in Hufflepuff, don't' yours lead up?"

"Yeah," said Mina.

"And Ravenclaw—we're in a tower." Ami said. "Raye, you're going to freeze in the winter, you know."

"Yeah." Raye said. "And sleeping in the same room as Pansy Parkinson is no picnic either. She's already thinking I'm after Draco Malfoy. I had to sleep with an ofuda scroll incase she came out to hex me. I know _she _doesn't want me in Slytherin House—but I think Draco does. He was coming on to me when we were coming to the Common Room." Raye frowned. "I don't like him very much."

"Well, Raye," said Lydia, "good luck. I hope you find out what your dream means, not to mention any funny stuff the Slytherin students would be planning. Just, be careful and don't let them try and corrupt ye, okay?"

"Guys, I can handle it," Raye said casually.

"I'm serious," said Lydia. "Don't let the Slytherins drag you down to any more holes. Your dormitory is low enough as it is."

"Yeah," Raye said. "I'll be careful. Really, don't worry about me. But don't feel bad if I yell at you when I'm around the Slytherins okay? I'm going to have to act like a Slytherin if I'm going to be in this house."

"As long as you don't get offended when we say bad stuff about Slytherins," said Lydia.

"Go ahead," Raye smiled, "I don't really like them either."

"We'd better get to the greenhouses," said Mina as she looked at her watch. She looked at Lydia and Serena. "Everything's basically hands on in Herbology so we won't be needing any books."

"No books?" Serena inquired with glee. "All right! Yay for Herbology! I bet it's so easy—just potting daises all period."

--

"This is utterly disgusting!" Serena muttered as she squeezed the bubotuber pus. "If I knew we were going to do _this _then I'd rather be doing bookwork!"

"It smells like petrol," said Mina. She was working on the same plant as Serena. "So are we supposed to use it as fuel or something?"

The girls were trying to continue their 'scout meeting' as they were collecting pus from the bubotuber but it wasn't so easy working in a crowded greenhouse with the kind of plants they were working on.

Lita was working with Lydia on the same bubotuber plant. She was having fun popping the swellings and letting the pus drip into the containers. "It's kinda like bubble paper," she said as she popped another swelling. "Except for the pus."

"Yeah," Lydia nodded. From working so with gardens in her youth, she was already a green thumb. "I wonder if it's sick or something." She squeezed the swelling, it exploded and some of the pus got into her face. "Aaaah! Professor Sprout! Help! Eww! Some of it got in my _mouth!_"

Some of the people started laughing as others looked on in shock. "You okay, Lydia?" Serena inquired.

"It's all right," Professor Sprout said as she wiped it off her face. "It's to clear acne—it's safe for skin—well, once it's diluted."

"What?" Serena demanded. "Professor, this goes on your face? Are you serious?"

"Undiluted bubotuber pus can cause a too much stinging and drying," Professor Sprout continued. "You may want to put a cream on after wards, Miss MacGreggor. But at least you'll have clear skin."

"I already did!" Lydia muttered.

"I hope our next class will be better," Serena said to Mina.

"Hey, you'll be studying animals," Mina stated, being ever so careful about squeezing out the pus after Lydia's accident. "That will be easy and tons of fun. Lita and I've got Transfiguration next and I heard McGonagall gives tons of homework."

"She does," Harry said to her. "Even if you're in her house."

Maybe the yuckiest thing you'd have to do in Care of Magical Creatures is clean after them. The gamekeeper's really nice," Mina stated, "he won't make you clean up dung on your first day—well—he'll probably do it to the Slytherins."

"Only Hagrid likes dangerous animals," whispered Ron.

"I can handle big things with teeth," Serena whispered, thinking of all her experience as a Sailor Scout and having to fight such creatures. "It's gross stuff I can't stand—especially after today." She squeezed the swelling too hard and some of the pus got in her eye. "Ahhh! Professor!"

--

After Serena and Lydia received treatment from Madame Pomfrey, they arrived at Care of Magical Creatures. They were just ten minutes late. When they saw the kinds of animals they were working on, Serena nearly ran for it. Lydia had to grab her and turn her back around.

"What—are—those?" Serena gasped.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," Hagrid replied.

"I don't remember reading about them in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them,_" Lydia said in confusion.

"Er, yes," Hagrid said. "Many magical animals not in that book. And who are you two?"

"Yeah, sorry we're late," Lydia said, "had um…some trouble in Herbology. Lydia MacGreggor," she said thumbing to herself and then thumbing to Serena. "Serena Tsukino."

"Oh, yes, that's right," Hagrid said, "new girls…your last names, MacGreggor, right? Is your grandfather called Weylin MacGreggor?"

Lydia thought hard—she couldn't remember Madame Indigo telling her about her grandparents, only that her grandfather was in the Magical Animal trade. That was how Lydia decided to take Care of Magical Creatures because her grandfather worked with animals.

"From the creature trade?" Hagrid inquired.

"Ah, yeah!" Lydia exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm related to him."

Hagrid smiled. "Good man. Sold a three-headed dog to me 'bout five years ago. He was sad to let him go. Said his wife thought a three-headed dog wouldn't be safe with the grandkids. Named the dog Fluffy."

"Really?" Lydia asked, glancing at the Skrewts. She'd much rather work with a giant three dog than a yucky Skrewt, especially if her grandfather used to own it.

"It was hard for him to find someone that'd take it, he told me," Hagrid continued. "Lucky I was in the pub at the same time—overheard him talking about it and said I could use 'im."

"That's great," Lydia smiled.

"Well, to a box," Hagrid said, waving his hand. "All yeh have to do is feed 'em."

"Great," Serena mumbled.

"It's bad enough we have to share this class with the Slytherins," Lydia whispered to Serena, eyeing Malfoy with his cronies. "But…these?"

Serena dropped a piece of leaf into the box. "Come on, eat!" she urged, keeping her hands far away from the box after seeing that one burned Dean Thomas.

"I hope everyone else is enjoying their first day," Lydia groaned, watching the Skrewt try to suck on the box.

--

Ami already loved their subjects and she only been to two. In transfiguration they were transfiguring pebbles into soup bowls. In the first five minutes of her history of magic class, though the teacher's monotone was quite boring, it was rather interesting. As long as she made sure to keep notes, she was able to keep along with what Professor Binns was saying.

She raised her hand, "Professor Binns?"

"Yes, Miss Madsen?"

"Mizuno," she corrected softly, "so were the Fwoopers the cause of Uric the Oddball's madness?"

As Ami continued to write down her notes, she thought wearing a nametag to class would be helpful since Binns always got his student's names wrong.

--

"Good," Raye whispered as she was looking around the Runes classroom. "Draco's not here! Good thing I decided not to take Care of Magical Creatures."

Draco had told Professor Flitwick that Raye could sit next to him since she was new. Pansy was scowling at her across the room and Draco was nearly draping himself over her as he was showing her how to perform the Summoning Charm. She nearly wanted to summon a mallet to hit him over the head with. She shuddered as she remembered what he was saying to her.

"Try holding your wand like this, Raye," Draco had whispered softly in her ear.

"Creep," Raye whispered, staring at her Runes book. "I don't know what Pansy sees in him!"

--

At lunch, Ami told Raye what to expect in History of Magic and told her to wear a nametag. Lita was massaging her temple after having to concentrate so much in Transfiguration. Lydia and Serena were complaining about their day so far.

"Good thing there's nothing gross about divination," Serena said, poking at her food. She had completely lost her appetite. "It's all horoscopes and stuff."

"Except for haruspication," said Lydia

"What's that?" Serena inquired.

"Divination of animal entrails," she replied.

"_What?" _Serena's face went from white to green. "That's disgusting! That is…barbaric! I am _not _looking at animal guts after today! NO WAY"

As Serena and Lydia walked with the other Gryffindor students to the North Tower, she kept chanting, "not animal guts…please do not be animal guts…not animal guts!"

"I just hope she's not predicting my death again," Harry moaned.

"Parvarti said Trewany's good," Lydia said.

Ron snorted, "yeah, because she and Lavender like it so much. Professor Trelawny is weird."

They climbed up the ladder and sat on the pouf chairs. Serena looked wildly around for any dead animals with open stomachs and sniffed the air.

"No animal guts so far," she said hopefully. "Oh pleas, oh please…"

"Good day," said Professor Trelawny, emerging from the chair behind Harry.

"She looks kinda like a hippie," Serena whispered to Lydia, eyeing her bangles and necklaces. "I don't know if that's bad or good."

"All fortune tellers have their own style of dress," Lydia whispered back.

"You are preoccupied, my dear," said Professor Trelawny to Harry. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas…most difficult…I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass…and perhaps sooner than you think…"

"Quit talking to him like that," Serena muttered, biting her nais in anticipation "and tell us what we're studying this year!"

Professor Trelawny sat down in a large winged armchair and faced the class. "My dears, it is time for us to consider—"

"Please don't say animal guts," Serena said under her breath, her eyes scrunched up tight.

"The stars," said Professor Trelawny.

Serena's eyes popped open. She stared at Professor Trelawny in shock and wonder. "Really? You mean, we'll be doing horoscopes?"

Professor Trelawny nodded. "Yes."

Serena giggled excitedly. "Yay!"

Professor Trelawny went on talking about the stars and planets as Harry nearly fell asleep in his chair. Ron nudged him awake. "_Harry!"_

"What?" Harry muttered, blinking.

As Serena and the other students stared at him, she couldn't really blame him for dozing off. Even though astrology was more interesting, and certainly cleaner than animal entrails, the room was far too stuffy and made her quiet drowsy.

"I as saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," Professor Trelawny said to Harry.

"Born under what—sorry?" Harry asked.

"Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!"

'Speaking of Saturn,' Serena thought, 'I wonder how Hotaru is.'

They started working on their astrology charts. When Professor Trelawny approached Lydia and Serena with help, Serena smiled.

"Thanks Professor, but I already know I was born under the influence of the moon!" she said.

"And I was born under the influence of the sun!" added Lydia.

Professor Trelawny looked very pleased as she grabbed the girls' shoulders. "Ahh, excellent. Your inner eyes are beginning to work. You shall become excellent seers."

"Inner eyes?" Lydia mumbled to Serena. "What the heck does that mean?"

"Good thing we're sailor scouts," said Serena, "Or I never would've figured this out."

--

Throughout History o Magic, to add to the whole dullness off it all, Draco kept talking to Raye. Again, he somehow managed to sit next to her. Pansy Parkinson looked like she was about to explode.

"So, Raye—did you miss me when I was in Care of Magical Creatures?"

"No," Raye muttered, seeing that Pansy was watching them very closely. Raye didn't want to go back inot the common room after this day. She knew Pansy was going to give her trouble. Was he going to come onto her every day for the whole year?

"Why does he keep talking to her?" Pansy asked Celia. "What does he see in her?"

Celia shrugged. "I don't know…maybe to find out you'll have…to become her friend."

"Friends, with her?" Pansy demanded. "Look at her!"

"Don't want my advice, you shouldn't have asked."

"Try getting someone else to talk to her then," added anther girl.

"Yeah, like Crabbe." Celia added with a snigger. "They'd make a cute couple."

"Oh be serious," Pansy muttered. "Draco goes nowhere without them. If she's with Crabbe, she'd still be with Draco…"

"Blaise Zabini maybe?" inquired Millicent Bulstrode.

"But _I _like him!" Celia hissed.

"But he doesn't like you."

"How do _you _now?"  
"What class were you in again?" Draco asked, leaning toward Raye.

"Ancient Runes," she answered, trying to pay attention to Binns.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What made you choose that class?" he inquired as he cupped his face, trying to be ever so charming. "Why not Care of Magical Creatures? Don't you like animals, Raye?"

"Sure I do," she retorted, glaring at him.

"Then why aren't you in Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Because I wanted to take Runes more, that's all," Raye hissed. "If you think it's such a nice class, why don't you tell me about it?"

"Oh, I never thought you'd ask!" Draco grinned and Raye nearly collapsed in her book.

"Hagrid had these real ugly things," Draco went on. "I bet he somehow mated a scorpion with a lizard or something to make them. I guess you did yourself a favor by not choosing to take Care of Magical Creatures. It's dangerous now that Hagrid's teaching it—last year I was mauled by a Hippogriff. It almost killed me."

"Shame," Raye mumbled, referring that he didn't die. If he did, then he would not be here bothering her.

"Oh yeah." He said. "So tell me, what's Ancient Runes like? If it's not too late, maybe I'll switch."

"Draco—I'm trying to listen to Professor Binns," Raye said, straining to make out what boring details Professor Binns was talking about. "Don't talk to me. You're kinda loud."

"Okay," Draco said. "Sorry."

"Thanks."

Draco opened his notebook, picked up his quill and began scribbling. Raye let out a sigh of relief. 'Finally,' she thought, 'he's off my back.'

But she had sighed far too soon. Draco pushed his parchment toward her with a grin.

_'So tell me about Ancient Runes.' _Said the message.

Raye groaned and put her hand to her head. 'Great, now he's writing _notes_ to me during class! I'd gladly do it with any other guy—especially in this class—but not Draco Malfoy, of all people!'

--

During supper, now that class was over and they could speak, Draco conditioned to make a conversation with Raye. She thought she was going to fall asleep in her plate. She looked over the Great Hall. Her friends looked happy in their houses as they spoke about their first day.

'Why did I come to this house again?' she asked herself. 'WHY?'

Just as Draco was inquiring more about her, she was saved as Professor Dumbledore approached her. "Miss Hino, would you come with me please?"

"Oh, of course, Professor!" she exclaimed. "Of course!"

She laughed out loud when she saw the look of disappointment on Draco Malfoy's face. Professor Dumbledore called Serena, Lydia and the other girls over and he lead them to his office.

"What'd you do?" Mina demanded Lydia.

"What're you talking about?" Lydia inquired.

"Obviously you've done something stupid," said Mina, "otherwise the Headmaster wouldn't want to see us."

"No, Miss Aino," said Professor Dumbledore as they approached the stone gargoyle. "Miss MacGreggor has not done anything. I would just like to talk to you about your essays."

"Oh," the girls exchanged glances.

He muttered "lemon drop" and the gargoyle moved. They followed the Headmaster up the spiral staircase.

"Go ahead and sit down," he said, conjuring six chairs for them to sit on. The girls looked around the room. They saw the portraits of the old headmasters and headmistresses. Raye noticed Fawks on his perch. It looked quite familiar.

"Professor," she whispered, "is that…is that a phoenix?"

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore replied, stroking Fawks. "His name is Fawks."

"He's _beautiful," _Raye said.

"Yes he is," said Professor, "but not on Dying Days."

At the questionable looks on the girls 'faces, he laughed and explained how phoenixes look before they die and rise again from the ashes. He smiled and sat down. He picked their essays. They swallowed nervously. What if he didn't like them?

"Your essays," he said.

"Yes, Professor?" Serena inquired, "something wrong with them?"

"Oh no," he replied. "Nothing. I've enjoyed them—yours was quite interesting—Miss Tsukino—where's yours?" He fumbled through the parchments until he found hers. "Ah—I like what you said about your wand."

"Yes?" Serena mumbled nervously.

"'It's made from willow and I think it's perfect for me,'" he read. ""it has the power to grant wishes and is connected to the moon.'" He brought the essay down and peered over his glasses. The gils stared at Serena with angry and surprised expressions. Serena bit her lip. Maybe she _shouldn't _have put that in there but she wasn't sure what to write about. Her essay seemed more like a journal entry. Luckily, though, she wrote nothing about being Sailor Moon.

Serena chuckled when she finally found her voice. "Yes, I uh—like to look at the moon, Professor. Ha-hah."

"Me too," Professor Dumbledore nodded. He looked at Lydia. "Ah, Lydia, yours was rather injoyable. Made me laugh at some parts."

"It…did?" Lydia inquired.

"Something you said about Care of Magical Creatures," he said as he found her essay. "'Care of Magical Creatures should be interesting. I've worked on farms when I was younger and know a lot about animals. Only I wouldn't want to clean up after a dragon.'"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and Lydia smiled. "Yeah, I guess that is funny."

"Don't worry," said Professor Dumbledore, "you won't be cleaning up after dragons, though Hagrid would love to use dragons in his classes. No one would come to his classes."

"I would," Lydia nodded, "I think they're great."

He came to Ami's essay. "Miss Mizuno, I'm amazed with how much information you've acquired for your essay."

"You are?" Ami inquired.

"Rather excellent," he said, "I like how you explained each subject you'll be taking. Wonderful."

"Thank you."

He looked at Mina as he turned to her essay. "Yours had a question here. 'Is there a physical education class?' Well, I'm sorry but as Quidditch is cancelled and you are too young to enter the tournament."

"Thought so," Mina muttered. "I just enjoy sports."

"That is fine," Professor said. "You are welcome to, er, have a run around the grounds if you please. Just stay out of the forest and don't try to climb that willow tree out there."

"Why not?" Mina inquired.

"It won't let you," he replied and Mina looked even more confused.

"Oh, and Miss Kino," Dumbledore said, "you had a question I believe—yes—'I love to cook. Will there be any cooking classes?'" He looked up at her. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid potions will be the closest thing to making anything edible."

Lita bit her lip, wondering just how stomach safe potions were.

Lastly, Professor Dumbledore came to Raye's essay. Raye held on to her chair. She didn't say anything about her dream, but how she looked forward into taking Runes and Divination.

"So, you're interested in Divination and Runes most of all, Miss Hino?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied softly.

"You say here that you're a physic, practiced using flame scrying in your grandfather's temple?"

She nodded, wishing she had left it out but what was she supposed to write in a five-page essay if all she knew was divination?

"Well, you should do well in both, I'm sure." Dumbledore told her. "Professor Trelawny would pleased to hear you are a physic as well…you may as well be as gifted as she is." Professor Dumbledore laid down the essays and looked at the girls. "Do you anything you'd like to say? Any questions you'd like to ask me?"

"No, Professor," said Ami as the girls shook their heads.

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore said. "Now, I am afraid I will have to assign you more work."

"What?" Serena asked.

"Every week," he began, "I would like a paper from each of you about how you like your house, what you think about your classes, what you've learned whatever you'd like. Three rolls of parchment. This way I shall get to know you better as you are starting Hogwarts as fourth years. It will only be for this year, of course."

With two less rolls of parchment from the essays they had to write earlier and having more to write about now that they were at school, it shouldn't be as hard. They shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, all right, Professor," Raye said. "When do you want us to hand it in?"

"Anytime on the Saturday after your lessons," he answered. "You can come to my office or hand it in during breaks if you wish."

"Uh, okay, sure."

"To your dormitories, now." He said softly and the girls left the Head Master's office.

"Why'd you think he wants essays from us each week?" Raye asked.

"Well, he's the headmaster of this school," Ami replied as they walked down the corridors. "He has to know his students and as we're brand new, this is the best way to get to know us. He had more time to get to know the students before us and he knows their parents."

"It shouldn't be too hard," said Lydia with a shrug. "We just have to tell him what we think about Hogwarts. It sounds kind of fun."

"They say he's kinda mad," Raye said.

"Yeah," Mina said, "but he's brilliant."

"I read that he's the only wizard Voldemort's ever feared," Ami told them.

"Wow," Serena sighed. "Glad he's our Headmaster then."

"What'd you think of your first day?" Raye inquired. "Mine was horrible. Except for Runes."

"Why?" asked Lydia.

"Because in Runes, Draco wasn't there to bother me," she sighed. "He was in…"

"Care of Magical Creatures," Lydia finished. "Kept saying bad things about Hagrid. Sure, we were studying these really nasty creatures but I kinda like Hagrid. He bought a giant three-headed dog from my grandfather."

"You know, strangely," Serena said, "I kinda wish we were studying that dog instead of the Skrewts. We could ride it around the grounds or something."

"I love all my classes," Ami said proudly. "I can't wait to try everything else."

"Herbology was pretty cool," said Mina.

"You kidding?" Lydia muttered, "My face is still stinging!"

"And my eye!" Serena added. "I couldn't see where I was going."

"That's why I liked it—I thought it was funny," Mina said.

"We didn't," Serena and Lydia said together.

"What happened?" Raye asked.

"We were studying bubotubers," Lita explained, "they're well, these yucky kind of plants with boils on them and when you squeeze the boils pus comes out."

"That's really gross," Raye muttered.

"But it's good for clearing up pimples," Lita went on, "anyway, some of it got on Lydia and Serena."

Raye laughed hard and Serena and Lydia told her it wasn't very funny.

"Sorry," Raye said when she was able to breath. "Better get down to the dungeons now before Draco's wondering where I am and send out a look out party. I don't know why he keeps bugging me. I know he's not just trying to make me feel welcome."

"Maybe he likes you, Raye," Serena said slyly.

"Oh be quiet!" Raye hissed as she marched down to the dungeons. Sure enough, as she suspected, Draco Malfoy was waiting for her in the common room.

"What did Dumbledore want?" he demanded with a sneer.

"None of your business," Raye snapped.

He straightened himself up, smirking. Some of the Slytherins watched curiously with smirks that added to Draco's. Others, seeing how peeved Raye could get, left the room before she snapped at them too. Most boys would leave her alone when she got this angry but not Draco Malfoy. On the contrary, he kind of liked it when she got angry: everything from the fiery spark in her eyes to how she positioned her feet. They looked at each other as if having a staring contest for a moment and he stood up.

"You know," he whispered, "you're kind of good looking when you're angry."

"Oh, really?" Raye demanded. "Maybe you'll think differently when I'm kicking your--,"

"Raye!" Pansy shouted as she ran up the stairs.

Raye backed off and pointed at Draco. "I swear it was all Draco." She knew Pansy was going to freak out over this and probably start a catfight right in front of everybody. However, Pansy walked over to her and grabbed her arm, looking excited.

"How'd you like your first day at Hogwarts?" she asked with a big fake grin.

"What?" Raye inquired in shock.

"Wasn't Binns boring or what?" she pulled her away from Draco. "Come on—let's go to the dormitory. Away from boys—we can be girls!"

Raye couldn't' believe it. Last night she commanded Raye to stay away from Draco. From breakfast to dinner she was staring at her as if planning how she could kill her and make it look like an accident. Now Pansy was suddenly acting like her best friend. As she dragged Raye down the stairs to the dormitory the other fourth year girls shouted with glee.

"Raye!"

"What the?" Raye mumbled.

"Come on, sit down." Pansy said as she pulled her down to her own bed and started to play with her hair. "You have such pretty hair!"

Raye wasn't sure what to do. She wondered if Pansy was thinking of a way to change it green or something.

"Uh, thanks, Pansy."

"So you take Ancient Runes?" Pansy asked. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"You're lucky not to be taking Care of Magical Creatures. That oaf Hagrid's still teaching and today we studied some kind of 'experiment'." She laughed.

"So," Celia began as she changed into her pajamas. "What'd you think about Blaise Zabini?"

"Who?"

Celia looked like talking about the boy of her dreams to Raye was painful—because it was. "You know—Blaise, dark hair, tall…come on!" she exclaimed, exasperated seeing that Raye had know idea what she was talking about. "He's in our house!"

"And he doesn't take Care of Magical Creatures," Millicent said, "in fact—he's in Runes, right?"

"As a matter of fact, he does!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Didn't notice," Raye muttered. "Draco kept bugging me in all our classes together and at breaks."

"Don't' you talk about my Draco that way!" Pansy snapped.

"Sorry," Raye mumbled, "but he was getting on my nerves. Wouldn't' let me work."

"Yeah, Draco's not for you at all," Pansy said as she settled herself down.

"I know that," Raye hissed. "I don't come on to him. Don't' even like him."

"What—he's too good for ya?" Pansy demanded defensively.

"Pansy, shut up!" Millicent yelled. "Of course she doesn't like him. It's Draco that likes _her."_

"What do you mean Draco likes her?" Pansy snarled. Raye jumped up and flipped her hair.

"I don't know!" Raye yelled. "And you're getting on _my _nerves too. Listen, I don't know why Draco likes to talk to me and I know what you're trying to do by asking me about this…Blaise guy but I didn't come to Slytherin House to look at guys all the time, okay?"

"Then what is it?" Celia asked as if there was no other option.

"I'm not telling," Raye muttered as she took her pajamas out of her trunk. "It's personal."

"Ooooh!" said Pansy excitedly. "Sounds interesting! Come on, Raye, tell us!"

"No way," Raye grunted. "You wouldn't get it. It'd go right over your empty head."

"Hey, I think you just insulted me!"

"Oooh, you're getting quick, there, Parkinson!" Raye snapped.

"Fine, you don't want Blaise we won't ask him if he likes you," said Pansy. "Only trying to do you a favor."

"More like protecting your turf," said Raye. "Obviously, Pansy, I don't know what you see in him. Maybe you can tell me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Pansy demanded, "He's the most good looking wizard in the school!"

"Looks are only skin deep, you know!" Raye said in a singsong voice.

"And he's filthy rich," Pansy added.

"Got that right," Raye muttered. "But more filthy, I think."

"And…and what else?" Pansy said air-headedly.

"You don't even know why you like him!" Raye laughed.

"Oh, just stay away from him!" Pansy shouted. "He's been mine since I've started coming to Hogwarts and I'm not going to let you steal him from me!"

"Relax, Pansy," said Raye. "I'm not after him. I am trying to stay away from him. Have you not noticed that I don't sit next to him? It's him that sits next to _me _so go whine at Draco to stay away from me instead of telling me to leave him alone because I _am! _I am not interested in Draco Malfoy, whatsoever!"

"Well, I'm glad we see eye to eye on this, Raye Hino," Pansy said, crossing her arms. "I wouldn't want to keep telling you all year."

"Oh, I knew the moment I saw him he wasn't good enough for me," Raye said as a matter of factly, causing Pansy to snort with laughter.

"Are you serious? You too good for Draco Malfoy?" she squealed. "No, but I think it's _him _that's too good for you, Raye!"

"Oh, okay, fine, whatever you say." Raye muttered. "Just get off my back about it already. I've only been in this house for a day and already you're on my nerves."

At her spunk, Millicent laughed and Pansy shot an angry glare at her. "What are you laughing at, Bulstrode?"

"I thought it was funny," Millicent muttered. "That a problem?"  
Reye shut their argument in her head as she continued to change into her pajamas. She was going to get up earlier tomorrow so she could get to breakfast before Draco got there. When she got to her classes, she'll sit next to someone else. Maybe she'll keep an eye out for the description of Blaise and sit next to him, maybe make Draco jealous a bit so Pansy could remind them how they were 'made for each other'.

Raye smiled. They were both conceited spoiled brats and she thought they deserved each other, even though Draco didn't seem to think that way.

To Be Continued

Those of you that are wondering about Blaise Zabini's gender, he is a wizard not a witch. It's confirmed on the Harry Potter and the Lexicon. I always thought he was a girl but it's cool because maybe he's a real cutie so Draco may have a 'rival' in his own house. Well, it will be as Pansy still tries to get him interested in Raye so Draco could pay attention to her instead! We'll see how it works, won't we?


	19. Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble

**Sailor Witches 19**

**Bubble, Bubble, Toil ad Trouble**

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. This is the 2nd time I had to start this chapter. Stupid computer froze and I didn't save the chapter yet. Don't you hate it when that happens?

Serena, Lydia and the other Gryffindors were upset that they had double potions with the Slytherins on their second day, first thing.

"At least we didn't have Potions _yesterday_," Lydia said optimistically as they left the Gryffindor Table. They saw that Raye wasn't at the Slytherin Table—perhaps to avoid Draco Malfoy.

"I hope we don't have to make a yucky potion," Serena sighed.

"Me too."

"It's bad enough we've got to do it in the dungeons with the Slytherins," Serena complained. "Even _if _Raye will be there."

They entered the Potions classroom. So they wouldn't be late and risk points, most of the Gryffindors were already there. Raye was the only one Slytherin in the classroom and she was looking at her potions supplies in the front row of the Slytherin side. She smiled when she saw Lydia and Serena, glanced nervously over to Snape and waved them over when he was still working at his desk.

"Hi," she said.

"Where were you at breakfast?" Lydia inquired.

"Went to breakfast early," Raye answered. "Trying to avoid Draco Malfoy."

"He's still bothering you?"

"Yeah."

"Your head of house hasn't mentioned yet what kind of potion we're making today, has he?" Serena asked hopefully. "I don't want to make anything disgusting on my first day."

"No, he hasn't," Raye said. "Frankly, I don't' care _what _we're making just as long as I don't have to sit next to Draco Malfoy." She looked nervously over Serena and Lydia and hooked her index fingers. "He'd probably end up 'helping me' if you know what I mean."

"I don't blame ye," Lydia said.  
Seeing that two Gryffindors were speaking politely with a Slytherin, the other Gryffindors looked up curiously at the three girls. Some of the Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy, entered the classroom and stared at Raye. Raye gasped when she saw them. Lydia and Serena looked over their shoulders.

"Uh oh," Lydia mumbled.

Raye tried to act as 'Slytherinish' as possible. She backed up and put her hands on her hips. "No way!" she scowled at Lydia and Serena, winking at them slightly. "I'm not lending you my—my—er—spoon! So forget it!"

"Fine," Serena said, winking back. She had plenty of pracitice arguing with Raye before so this wasn't a problem. However, she felt an attack of the giggles coming on as the Gryffindors and Slytherins watched them. "Don't want your spoon anyway. It's probably cursed."

"Yeah," Lydia added.

"So go away," Raye hissed. "Because—I'm and Slytherin and you're both Gryffindors. Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't supposed to be talking to each other, you know!"

"Fine…"

"Fine!"

"You might what to tie your hair back you know," Serena said as she walked off, "Don't want it to get in the caul-dron!"

Serena and Lydia sat down and held their books over their faces so no one will see them giggling. They weren't sure why, but they found it funny.

"Why were you talking to her?" Ron inquired. "You could've gotten us in trouble!"

"Relax," Lydia whispered, "we—just wanted to borrow her spoon."

Draco approached Raye. "What the hell was that about?"

"Oh, you know what?" Raye inquired, trying to sound angry. "They wanted to borrow my soon! Can you believe it? Of all the nerve."

"Right," Draco mumbled in disbelief.

Raye took her books off the table just as Draco placed his down. He looked up at her questionably. She turned to the second row a few seats away.

"I think I'll sit over here. Better lighting."

"Okay," he dropped his books on the desk.

"You don't have to sit next to me," Raye said, trying ever so hard to be polite.

"Yes I do," he said softly. There was a hint of a smile on his pale face.

"No you don't."

"Yes, Raye, I do."

"Really," Raye insisted through clenched teeth. "I can sit with someone else."

"I'm sitting with you."

"Oh no you're not," she said as she moved her books. The Slytherins had to pick up their books because they kept swapping places. Those that were coming in had to back up as Draco followed Raye around the room.

"Just find a place," muttered Pansy.

"Oh yes I am," Draco continued. It was like a game to him and he was winning. He didn't care if he had to spend the whole class finding a place to sit.

"Why the heck for?" Raye demanded.

"Because, Miss Hino," said Snape as he approached them, "Mr. Malfoy offered to 'help' you in your first class. He is the best student in here."

"What?" Raye snarled.

"Poor Raye," Serena whispered and Lydia nodded in agreement. It was probably the first time in Hogwarts history when a Gryffindor felt sorry for a Slytherin.

"So find a seat," Professor Snape muttered and he walked off. Raye's eyelid was twitching as she stared at her Head of House. She felt mad at Draco, Professor Snape, her whole house and even herself. She should've told Professor Snape before Draco that she wanted to sit next to someone besides Draco Malfoy.

"Well, Raye," Draco said smugly. "Where would you like to sit?"

"In the back," she hissed as she stormed to the back row, far right and slimed her books down. If she was going to sit next to Draco Malfoy, it was where less people could see them.

Draco placed his books next to her, sat down and scooted his seat close to her. Raye could feel her blood boil. She looked up at the board, trying hard not to listen to him speak to her.

Professor Snape was writing the instructions for the Dreaming Draft.

"That sounds kind of safe," Lydia said to Serena, who had her eyes covered. "Valerian roots, skullcap—,"

"Skull what?" Serena demanded, bringing down her hands.

"Skull cap petals," Lydia finished with a smile. "It's an herb. So far those are the ingredients. Are we making a potion or a bouquet here?"

Serena focused on the board. "Passion flower, hops…yeah!" she said as she started to relax. "Add a couple spoonfuls of sugar and hot water and we can have some tea!"

Lydia and Serena giggled softly in their luck, until they saw what Professor Snape was writing next.

Lion's Milk 2 pints Crushed Bones 1 pint Three Fruit Flies Cat Brains 1 pint 

Serena screamed when she read the last ingredient. Some of the Slytherins laughed but Professor Snape continued to write the instructions for the potion. He turned around.

"This should be simple enough for all of you," Snape muttered coldly, glaring at Neville Longbottom. "If done correctly, it should put the drinker into a sleep full of dreams."

Draco turned to Raye with a passionflower and held it to her nose. "Smells lovely, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm allergic to flowers," she lied as she began slicing her valerian roots.

"Shame," Draco whispered, "I wonder what kind of dreams the potion will give you."

'I don't think I want to know what your dreams would be,' Raye thought.

"I suppose so," Draco said, placing the petals off the flower slowly, as if muttering to himself, 'she loves me, she loves me not.'

'Speaking of dreams,' Raye thought to herself, 'I wonder what's the deal with mine. I guess I'll find out in Divination next period.'

She thought about her latest dream. She felt she was living it right now. She dreamed that she was working on a potion and someone kept whispering in her ear and playing with her hair. When she turned, no one was there. She'd continue making the potion and the person would slide their arms around her. Raye shivered as she remembered it, glancing at Draco and he leaned ever so close to her as he dropped the petals in.

"Um, Professor," Serena said clearly yet timidly as she raised her hand. "I have a question."

"What is it?" he muttered as he approached the desk.

"Do we really—have to put cat brains in the potion?" she asked.

"You think I wrote the instructions wrong, Tsukino?" he demanded.

"N-no, sir," she whispered, "it's just that—I was wondering what the cat brains are supposed to do."

"Can't handle this class, can you?"

"Oh, look at this, Raye," Draco said excitedly, nudging her and making the roots fall out of her hand. She scowled as she bent to pick them up. "Professor Snape is hounding that pigtailed girl."

"What?" Raye gasped, looking over to Serena. "Oh, Serena…"

"For your information, girl," Snape hissed, "it is the cat brains that cause one to sleep, for cats sleep 18 hours a day. Do you have a problem with that? Afraid to touch the brains, are you? Too 'gross' are they?"

"Yes!" Serena said too loudly than she meant. "Sorry, and well…."

"Oh, I see, you're a cat lover, aren't you?" he tried to put on a pathetic voice and the Slytherins, excluding Raye, howled with laughter. "Can't bear to think of what happened to those poor kitties?"

Lydia's hand started shaking in anger. She wanted to strangle Snape to death. Hermione frowned and thought of her sweet Crookshanks.

"Yes," Serena whispered and she tried to sound brave, "yes, you see sir, my cat would be very upset if she knew I made a potion with cat brains. No telling what she might do."

"Yeah, mine too," Lydia added. "He wouldn't like this at all."

"I wasn't talking to you, was I?" Snape hissed.

Lydia bit her lip.

"Put the cat brains in," Professor Snape grunted to Serena. "Or I shall fail you and give you detention."

"Yes sir," Serena said, thinking of what Raye said in the Apothecary. 'He'll fail you if you don't—even if you look at him a certain way!'

"Oh, and thank you, Miss Tsukino," Professor Snape said.

"For what?"

"For volunteering to test the potion after class," he said with a cruel smile as he walked away.

Serena froze and she wasn't able to move for a few minutes.

The Slytherins laughed and the Gryffindors looked at Serena. Some were surprised that Snape didn't take any potions and others looked worried.

"I wonder where he got the cats brains from," Ron mumbled.

"Don't you dare mention Crookshanks!" Hermione hissed at him.

"I wasn't!"

"Lydia, did you see Luna and Lucky this morning?" Serena asked nervously when she got over the shock of having to drink the potion.

"You know what," Lydia said, "I haven't! You don't think?"

Serena turned to Hermione, "Hey, have you seen Crookshanks or our cats?"

"Not since yesterday," Hermione replied, looking just as white.

"Oh no, Serena!" Lydia gasped, grabbing Serena's arm, "what about Artemis? How are we supposed to tell Mina?"

Praying that their cats haven't been mutilated for the class, the three girls continued working on the potion. Lydia made sure Serena was putting the ingredients in properly. The Slytherins decided to have a bit more fun by meowing when they added the cat brains. Even Millicent Bulstrode did, who owned a cat herself. Raye however had to continually bite her lip to keep from shouting at her house and teacher.

"It's purple," Serena whispered, ladling some of the concoction and letting it fall back in. "Is it supposed to be like that?"

"Well, I think so," Lydia replied. "The passion flowers were purple."

Snape swept toward Serena. "Well, Miss Tsukino let's see if you made the potion properly," he said. "I saw that you almost put too much skull caps in. An overdose would cause a stupor, giddiness and twitching."

Serena mumbled nervously, wishing the Slytherins weren't watching her so closely and making cat noises. Snape ladled some of the potion in a goblet and handed it to Serena.

"Now you be sure to drink that and not let it spill down your robes," he muttered.

Serena looked into the goblet. She saw the face of Luna staring at her. "Why, Serena?" said Luna's face with worried eyes. "What have I ever done to you? I'm your guardian cat, remember? Please, Serena."

Serena's hand shook. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She nearly wanted to throw the goblet down.

"Drink it!" Snape scowled.

Serena shot an 'I shall punish you,' look at Professor Snape and brought the goblet to her lips. Luna's voice started whining "No Serena! No!"

Serena closed her eyes and drank the potion. It had a very weird taste. It did have the sweet tangy herby taste from the flowers mixed with a bitter taste. But the texture of it made her want to puke. She felt the rubbery brains in her mouth and she could've sworn she felt a bone prick her tongue. Serena swallowed and looked around the class. They waited for a reaction. Serena yawned and fell face forward. Lydia jumped to catch her so that she wouldn't' knock over her cauldron. The Slytherins frowned, expecting her to throw down the goblet or to throw up all over the floor. The Gryffindors cheered.

"It worked!" Parvarti exclaimed.

"She's sleeping," said Lydia, "at least—I hope she's _only_ sleeping."

Disappointed that she didn't make the potion wrong so he could knock of points, Snape took out a small vial of red liquid and poured it in Serena's mouth. She opened her eyes, yawned, stretched and turned around.

"Wow, I had the strangest dream!" she said to Lydia. "I dreamed that we were in potions and--," she saw what room they were in and frowned. "Oh. Never mind."

Snape scowled at Serena and was about to take points away for questioning the potion ingredients when there was a yell from Neville Longbottom.

"Oh no, not again!"

Serena turned her gaze over to Longbottom. He backed up as the potion burned through his cauldron. People jumped up on their stairs, worried that it would do more than make them sleep if it touched them.

The Slytherins watched excitedly as Snape rounded on Longbottom. "Fool! How many bones did you put in there? Detention!"

"He's always messing up," Draco said to Raye. "Probably the tenth cauldron he melted."

"Maybe the cauldrons aren't strong enough," Raye suggested, ladling the potion into a flask.

Draco laughed dryly. "I don't think there's a cauldron strong enough for Longbottom."

Raye looked at her watch. 'When will this class be over?'

"So Raye," he whispered, playing with the skullcap stems. "Do you take Arithmancy?"

"No."

"So…if you're not in Care of Magical Creatures and you already taken Runes," he continued, "that leaves Muggle studies and Divination. Don't tell me you're studying _muggles!"_

"No, I have Divination next," she muttered.

"Divination?" he inquired. "You know, I thought about taking that class but the teacher's a fraud. Can't make a real prediction. Father said Arithmancy would be better."

"Yeah, well, I like divination," she said. "Studied it back home."

"Really?" he asked, intrigued. "Read my palm!" He shoved his palm under her nose.

"I haven't learned plam reading yet," she said, pushing his hand away.

"Oh, astrology then?" he inquired. "I'm not sure exactly what my zodiac sign is. My father says that stuff is really stupid."

"Does he really?"

"You've got to tell me what Divination's like," he said.

"Well if the teacher's a fraud," Raye muttered, "and your father thinks divination is stupid, then why do want to know?"

"Always thought it was interesting," he retorted. "To tell the future."

"Well, it's very complicated," Raye told him.

"Really, how so?"

"It takes a person a long time to master it." It was infuriating her that he was asking her all these questions. If he was going to drop Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy just so he'd be with her, she'd leave the school.

When Raye thought it would never come, the bell rang and she fled from Malfoy before he could ask her anything else about divination.

Serena, Lydia and Hermione rushed to the Gryffindor tower to see if their cats were safe. They were so relieved to see that they were asleep on their beds.

"Crookshanks!"

"Lucky!"

"Luna!"

The cats perked up their heads as the girls came over to their cats, picked them up and squeezed them. "Oh, Luna—I'm so glad your brains weren't in that potion!"

"What potion?" Luna demanded.

"Lydia, not so hard!" Lucky growled. "What are ye trying to do, squeezed me brains out of me ears?"

--

Raye was relieved to be at Divination, until she saw Pansy and a couple other Slytherin girls. 'This is all I need right now,' she thought.

Professor Trelawny welcomed them and before she made any predications for that year, Raye raised her hand.

"Professor?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Will we be studying dreams this year?" she questioned hopefully.

Professor Trelawny smiled, got up from her great winged chair and walked up to Raye. Raye looked back in surprise as Professor Trelawny reached out and took Raye's face.

"Ah, I see that you have a strong inner eye," she said, squeezing Raye's face and examining her had, looking in her eyes. "Yes, yes…divination is not new for you, is it?"

"Well, I know how to read fire," Raye mumbled.

"Oh, how excellent!" Professor Trelawny exclaimed, embracing Raye and stroking her hair. Some looked at her with giggles and others were waiting for Professor Trelawny to just get on with the lesson. Professor Trelawny continued to talk about 'Raye's spirit' when Raye raised her voice.

"Professor, are we studying dreams this year?" she demanded.

"Your mind is already—er—what?"

"Dreams. Will we be studying dreams?"

"Dreams?" she asked. "Oh, my dear—your eye is quite clear—yes."

"We're studying dreams this year then?"

"No."

"What?"

"But you are close," said Professor Trelawny, "next year we will."

"Next year?" Raye demanded. "But Professor—I'm having this strange dream and…"

"Shh!" Professor Trelawny extended a finger and pressed it against Raye's lips. "Do not reveal your dream until it is time. You may cloud the inner eyes of the rest of us…change the vibrations of this room. You must wait for next year. Next year, my dear, we shall study all about our dreams...but now…we shall study the stars!"

"Great," Raye groaned. 'I'm spacey enough.' She thought as she rested her chin in her hand. 'I'm a sailor scout!'

--

The days continued as the girls went to their studies. By the end of that week they all studied the Unforgivable Curses in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They thought it was strange how an Auror could perform them so perfectly. The only thing they could make of it was that with his experience with catching Death Eaters, becoming an Auror and that they must've gone through some extensive training. Serena wished Professor Moody used something else besides spiders. Serena and Lydia both knew why Neville Longbottom acted the way he did when the Crucaitus was used one of the spiders.

The next couple of days Lydia and Serena worked with Ron and Harry on their star charts. Lydia and Serena told them what they knew about certain stars and planets and Ron and Harry gave their ideas to fill in the blanks. They were laughing as they were coming up with their own deaths and other misfortunes.

"I still don't understand why we have to write, well, sad stuff," Serena said as she wrote that she'd lose all her friends.

"That's what Trelawny likes," Harry explained. "She thinks it has more drama."

"Well it is a bit more dramatic," Lydia agreed.

As they nearly finished up their charts, Hermione approached them about saying they were 'cheating'. Ron made a joke about house-elves.

"What's in the box, Hermione?" Serena inquired.

Hermione looked quite proud with herself as she took off the lid to show different colored badges all bearing the name S.P.E.W.

"_Spew?_" Harry asked he looked down at them. "What's this all about?"

"Not _spew,_" Hermione groaned. "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Never heard of it," Ron said.

"Me neither," added Lydia.

"Because I've just started it," said Hermione.

"What's it about, Hermione?" Serena asked, quite interested.

"No, Serena—you don't want to know," Ron began but Hermione began telling Serena an Lydia all about how enslaving House Elves was sick and wrong and the information she was researching.

"Hermione—open your ears," Ron grunted to prevent her from making Serena believe her. "They. Like. It. They _like _being enslaved!"

"They do?" Lydia inquired curiously.

Hermione perked up and argued with Ron about how elves should be treated more fairly.

"And how do we o all this?" Harry inquired.

"We start by recruiting members," Hermione explained brightly. "I thought two sickles to join—that buys a badge—and the proceeds can fund our leaflet campaign. You're treasurer, Ron—I've got you a collecting tin upstairs—and Harry, you're secretary, so you might want to write down everything I'm saying now, as a record of our first meeting."

Serena picked up a badge. Harry looked at her. "Serena, you're thinking of buying one of those?"

"It wouldn't make a difference," Ron said. "House elves like doing work."

But being the kind of person that supported those pursuing their dreams, Serena had no problem with it. "Way to go, Hermione. It's good for you to stand up for what you believe in."

"Thank you, Serena," Hermione grinned, flashing her eyes at Ron.

"I think I'll join," Serena said.

"Yeah, me too," Lydia added. "My family had a house elf."

"You did?" Hermione inquired. "You treated it fairly, didn't you?"

"I think so," Lydia mumbled nervously at Hermione's stare. "I was just a little kid. We had to set her free because, well, Lucius Malfoy framed my dad and he went to Azkaban."

"Your dad's in prison?" Harry inquired. "What for?"

"My mother too," Lydia said. "It's a long story, but Malfoy made my parents look like death eaters. They all said they were accomplices for Sirius Black. Which isn't true. Sirius Black's not guilty either."

"How'd you know?" asked Harry.

"The woman I've been staying with is an Auror and a good friend of my parents'," Lydia explained.

"Well," Lydia cleared her throat, getting back to the 'Save the House-Elves' topic. "My parents knew that Lucius would try take everything we owned so we freed Tippy before anything happened. We heard how the Malfoys treat their house elves. Anyway, I think house elves just like to serve people and that's cool. They must get some kind of thrill out of it but a wizarding family shouldn't be cruel to their servants. There might be a chance the house elf will get angry and turn against them."

"There, you see?" Hermione demanded Harry and Ron. "They know what I'm talking about."

"I think our friends might want to join too," Serena suggested. "We'll talk to them at breakfast tomorrow."

"I'll just go upstairs and get my money," said Lydia.

--

Hermione was thrilled to be able to sell three more S.P.E.W badges at breakfast the next day. Lita told her that making a society was a great idea. Ami wanted to meet some house elves and see the kind of environment worked in. Mina was thinking they should already be wearing clothes besides towels and pillowcases and when the wizarding family wanted to dismiss the house elf, it should be in writing.

"Thanks so much," Hermione said.

"How long did these take you?" Lita inquired, she chose a yellow badge to show her house colors.

"Hours," Hermione replied.

"They're pretty cool," Mina smiled. Hers was light blue, a reminder of the mysterious French boy. It put her on a light blue trend. Ami's matched. Serena's was white and Lydia's was light green.

"I'll tell you when we have our next meeting," Hermione told them.

"Sure thing," said Mina. "Hey, we'll put in a good word for this. Maybe we can get more members for you."

"Would you?" Hermione inquired.

"Absolutely," Ami smiled.

"I wonder why you guys are interested in Elfish welfare," Hermione said.

The girls grinned. Actually, they really weren't. They were more in supporting Hermione in her dream and standing up what she believed in. Since they were all sailor scouts, it was something they fought for, to protect peoples' lives, pure hearts and even their dreams.

"See you later, Hermione," said Mina as she and Lita left the Great Hall.

--

Raye wondered how she survived the first week living in Slytherin House. She wondered if she should write to Dumbledore about her dreams but he might learn that she was a sailor scout. She was starting to wish that she didn't choose to come to Slytherin House after all. She hadn't made one friend in her house and because she was in Slytherin House, she couldn't make any outside of Slytherin because no one liked the Slytherins. Sleeping in the Slytherin Dorms added to her dreams as if she took some of the Dreaming Draft. She kept dreaming someone was following her everywhere she went, blowing in her ear, touching her hair and calling her name. Every time she looked around, the person was gone. She sometimes saw the Slytherins in their snake form, laughing and hissing at her.

It made her angry that she was having this annoying recurring dream and couldn't learn what it meant until next year. She needed to know now, before it got any worse.

The other girls wrote to Dumbledore that week about S.P.E.W and they were looking forward being part of a group. Serena told Dumbledore that she had to drink a potion containing cat brains and asked where they came from.

On the start of week two, the mail came during breakfast. The Great Hall erupted in shouts.

"No way! It's them!"

"About time the _Daily Prophet _said something about it!"

"What's going on?" Serena asked Harry, who had his nose stuck in a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _

"See for yourself," Harry said as he put the _Daily Prophet _down for her to see.

Lydia looked over Serena's shoulder and read the article. She couldn't believe it, even though she was waiting for it.

_MYSTERIOUS GIRLS MAKE THE MINISTRY LOOK STUPID_

"What?" Serena gasped, staring at the title.

"At least she's not saying the scouts are," Lydia whispered.

What should have been a nice victory for Ireland became a nightmare. People dressed in black cloaks wearing masks were terrorizing muggles and starting fires. Who knows what else they could have done if the Sailor Scouts had not showed up. They cornered the wizards, put out the fires and were even able to unmask Charles Avery, who was a supporter for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"We were only drunk!" insists the former Death Eater.

Our own Ministry of Magic watched helplessly as the Sailor Scouts did _their _job. The Ministry wouldn't even go near the masked people because they were too afraid. All the individuals could have been unmasked and taken into for questioning if the Dark Mark had not been conjured. Those in the cloaks disaparated before the Sailor Scouts could stop them.

"I heard my tent burning and when I came out," says an innocent victim, "and one of them was putting out the flames—without a wand!"

Ministry Wizards and Witches came to their senses and disaparated to the spot where the Dark Mark was conjured. They did not find the culprit.

No one seems to know these girls or where they came from. 'They just came out of no where,' says Fudge, Minister of Magic.

What does this mean? Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned to power or will it only be a matter of time until he returns to finish the terror he has already started? And if he does, will our Ministry be able to protect us or will we have to rely on six girls in outrageous clothes to do it for them?

Serena wanted to start saying something about it but couldn't at the crowded table. They looked around the Great Hall. Some people looked furious and were saying things like, "how dare these stupid girls make fools out of the ministry!" and others were surprised and were wondering out lout who the girls could be.

Seamus was showing the article to Dean, unable to keep a straight face. "See? See? They're real! I wonder why we're only hearing about them now?"

"Maybe Rita Skeeter had her hands tied," Dean mumbled.

"I remember one could attack with fire," smirked Draco Malfoy as he searched the Daily Prophet for a picture of the girls. Lucky for the sailor scouts, no one was brave enough to take a picture of them. Instead there was a twinkling black and white picture of the Dark Mark.

"Oh?" Pansy inquired.

"Yeah," Draco said and added softly so that she wouldn't hear, "wouldn't mind her lighting _my fire."_

Hearing him, Raye choked on her juice and nearly splashed him with it. 'I'll set you on fire if people weren't around!'

"I'm going to the owlery," Lydia whispered to Serena, nodding over to the other girls. "We've got to owl Madame Indigo."

"Good idea," Serena replied and she followed Lydia out of the Great Hall. The others followed suit.

--

"I can't believe this!" Raye exclaimed as Lydia was scribbling the letter. "That woman made a mockery of us."

"We weren't trying to make the ministry look bad," Lita said. "We were doing them a _favor. _And they did do something."

"What?" Serena asked.

"Well, you were stunned for most of it," Lydia replied, looking up from her letter, "but after I saved the muggles I sent them to the Ministry so they can perform memory charms on them. They weren't supposed to remember all that stuff—and I don't think they want to. They were so frightened."

"Well, the ministry _is _kinda stupid," Raye stated. "Someone's been missing for ages. This Bertha Jorkins person. She's supposed to help out at the Tournament but no one's bothered to look for her."

"Try saying that to Fudge," Mina said.

"Any ideas why Rita's writing about this now?" Ami inquired. "Why is it so late? And there's nothing about Moody in there."

"Wait a second," Lita said, counting her fingers. "It's been 13 days since we've seen her, right?"

"Yeah, today's the 8th isn't it?" Mina inquired.

"Thirteen days."

"What does that mean?" Raye asked.

"Remember what happened when she was saying bad stuff about Lydia's family?" Lita inquired.

"You mean," Lydia began, "that I'm why it took thirteen days for her to finally write about what happened at the World Cup? Only because I punched her?"

"Could be," Lita grinned, "and she's probably too upset about her unlucky days to mention it. I wonder what happened to her."

"Maybe all her hair fell out," Mina suggested evilly.

"That's not very nice," Ami whispered.

"Hey, I hated her hair style," Mina insisted.

"Obviously I didn't beat her hard enough to stop her from writing bad things about other people," Lydia grunted. "I'll try better next time. I'm almost done—anything ye lassies want to say?"

"What've you got so far?" Serena inquired.

"Told her about Rita's article and how everyone acted, our first week and S.P.E.W."

"What's S.P.E.W?" Raye demanded.

"Our badges," Lita said, tapping her yellow badge. "Hermione Granger arranged it. It's a society to support House Elves."

"You want one, Raye?" Serena inquired, "only two sickles each."

"You sure?" Raye inquired. "I'm a Slytherin, you know."

"Yeah, but you don't necessarily have to come to the meetings," Lydia said, "or we can talk to Hermione about letting you join."

Raye scratched her head, "hey, Malfoy used to own a house elf. I think he said his name was Dobby…I think his family beat it."

"You can like—go under cover,' Serena said excitedly, "Search your house for 'elf beaters!'"

"Not a bad idea," Raye grinned, "Maybe I can get Draco Malfoy kicked out of Slytherin so he can finally leave me alone."

"It's only been the first week, Raye," Mina said softly. "He's bound to lay off eventually."

"I hope so," Raye sighed. "He's acting really determined though. Well, I'll buy one, why not?" She reached in her pocket for two sickles. "Get it in red—I'm tired of Slytherin colors already!"

--

Hermione walked with Serena and Lydia on to Defense Against Dark Magic. "I wonder what Moody's teaching us this time." Lydia said.

They were shocked when he told them he was going to put them under the Imperious Curse. Hermione attempted to tell him how it was illegal but Professor Moody told her she could learn to work against it or have someone control her without her will. Hermione gasped and went quiet.

"I hope he doesn't make me do anything stupid," Serena whispered to Lydia.

They watched as the Gryffindors helplessly did without their will or knowledge. Some of it was enjoyable, despite the fact they were under the effects of an unforgivable curse.

"Tsukino," growled Moody.

"Good luck," Lydia whispered as Serena looked nervously at the group. She bit her lip and walked into the room. She had a few experiences where people tried to get into her mind, control her thoughts and actions. She could only hope that it could help her fight of the imperious curse.

'Don't let it control you, Serena,' she thought. 'This sort of thing has happened to you before and you were able to fight it off. You can fight this off too.'

"Imperio!" 

Serena flinched as she heard the incantation and felt the floaty sensation. When someone tried to make her do something before, she never felt like this. She had felt like she was in a daze and didn't' know what was happening. But this time, she felt light and that she could do anything. That everything was going to be okay.

Get down and start doing pushups. 

'Sure, why not?' Serena thought. 'Pushups are fun.'

This was certainly Serena wouldn't do in her right mind. She hated physical education. Serena started lower herself down to the ground. Then she heard another voice.

Since when does the Moon Princess take orders from others? 

Serena was so surprised at this second voice that she stopped. "What?" she said aloud.

_Do pushups. You are in the army. _Moody ordered.

_I'm most certainly am not. I don't have to take that._

'What's going on?' Serena thought.

Pushups. Do them now. 

_You do your own damn pushups. _Said the other voice angrily. _I'm not doing them._

'You're confusing me,' Serena thought. 'Do I do the pushups or not?'

_No way. I don't have to do them. I really don't want to._

The voices continued to the point Serena didn't know what to do.

"Shut up!" she yelled and whirled herself up straight, clutching her head. "You're confusing me, now stop it!"

Everything went clear. The students stared at her. Even Moody.

"I never had that happen before," Moody growled. "Excellent, Miss Tsukino. You fought it off, quite determinedly I might add. Right, MacGreggor."

Lydia walked up to replace Serena's spot and Serena slipped back into the crowd.

"How'd do that?" Harry inquired her in a whisper.

"Do what?" she asked. She wasn't quite sure what just happened.

"You fought off the Imperious Curse," Ron said. "How'd you do that?"

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure." Serena said, scratching her head. "I heard Moody but then…I heard another voice telling me I didn't have to do the pushups. Wait, pushups? I had to do _pushups?!"_

'I'm in control of myself,' Lydia thought as she stood there, waiting to be put under the curse. 'I will not let him control my body.'

_"Imperio!" _Moody shouted.

Lydia felt the floaty, happy sensation in her body. She smiled absentmindedly. Everything went out of focus. _Dance._

'My pleasure,' Lydia thought as she lifted up a leg.

Then came the other voice. _Hey, I hear no music._

'Huh?'

_Dance._

How am I supposed to know what kind of moves to make if there's no music? There's no beat, no rhythm. Dance, dance to what? No. I'll dance when I want to. When there will be music playing. Dance! 

Lydia blinked, "Then put some music on!" she shouted.

People gasped. Some even laughed. Moody watched her curiously. "Interesting," said Moody. "People don't usually fight it off that soon."

Lydia looked around, blinking as things went back into focus. "I guess…it's just…beginner's luck," she mumbled as she scratched her head. 'And I'm a sailor scout.'

Lydia went to join Serena. "You fought it off, Lydia!" Serena smiled.

"I know, it was weird," Lydia mumbled. "Did you hear a second voice telling you not to do those pushups?"

"Yeah," Serena nodded. "It sounded stronger than Moody's."

"We're the only ones so far that can fight it off," said Lydia.

"I wonder why that is," Serena said, watching Moody make notes of Lydia's fight.

"Must be because we're not ordinary witches," Lydia whispered to Serena's ear. "Aren't we, Serena?"

"Yeah."

Moody called Harry to the front. Lydia wished him luck as he walked up. Serena watched closely and crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Come on, Harry," she whispered. "You can do it."

"Imperio!" 

Serena saw Harry's face relax. He looked so peaceful.

_"Jump onto the desk," _Moody told him.

Serena paid special attention to Harry's eyes as his knees bent. At first they looked hazy when he was first put under the spell. Then suddenly, they looked clear and determined. They started twitching as if he was concentrating on something.

"Yeah, Harry," Serena said, "That's it."

Moody continued to tell Harry to jump on the desk. Harry wasn't moving. His eyes looked more determined than before. She could see a fire blazing behind those bright emerald greens.

_Jump! NOW!_

Serena cheered as Harry tried to prevent himself from jumping. However, he ended up ijuring his knees.

"Potter fought!" Moody yelled, patting Harry on the back, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Did you see that? Who noticed his eyes?"

Serena raised her hand. "I did—they changed a bit."

"Yes, good job, Tsukino. Very good, Potter. Let's continue that."

"What?" Harry demanded.

--

That night after classes, Serena helped Harry get to the common room. She sat with him nd put ice on his sore knees. "He should've tried to make you do something else," Serena whispered, frowning at the bruises.

"Yeah," Harry winced.

"Those bruises look awful, Harry," Serena mumbled.

"I'll be okay," he said. "Thanks, Serena."

"Sure," she smiled.

It was quiet in the common room. Some people were still at dinner, others were upstairs in their dorms and others were working silently on homework.

"Thanks for getting the ice," Harry smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome, Harry," Serena said.

It was awkward, but at the same time, she felt rather calm and relaxed with Harry. Harry felt the same way. It was strange. It was kind of like the way he felt when veela were around or when he was put under the Imperious Curse. Even though Serena had just started coming to Hogwarts and only been in Gryffindor House for a couple of weeks, he felt he knew her for years. They were silent for a while but it felt nice. Only in rare occasions did either of them feel they could sit in a room full of people and feel so at peace without anything to say.

"Can I get you something?" she asked.

"No thanks," Harry replied.

"Well, I guess I'll get going then," she stood up.

"Hey, wait a minute," Harry said quickly. "Something I wanted to tell you."

"What's that?" Serena inquired as she sat back down.

"That voice you heard," he began, "that told you not to do those pushups—what did it sound like?"

Serena thought for a minute. She wasn't exactly sure. It seemed like she heard the voice before but she didn't know who it was.

"Well, it sounded like a woman," Serena said finally. "What'd you hear?"

"I didn't hear a woman speaking," Harry said. "It was a man. But the voice sounded familiar. I thought maybe we heard the same person telling us to fight."

"Hmm," Serena said as she cupped her chin in thought.

"Did Lydia say anything about the voice she heard?" Harry asked.

"No," Serena replied.

"Maybe the person we hear is different," Harry suggested.

"Yeah," Serena nodded. "Actually, Harry, I think the people we hear are ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the voice was speaking in third person," Serena explained. "And, it kind of sounded like my voice, only I never heard myself talk like that before. It was so firm."

'Except when I'm Sailor Moon,' she added mentally.

"You're probably right," Harry said quickly, "maybe I did hear myself. Now that you mention it, it kind of sounded like my voice and it was speaking in third person also. It just sounded stronger."

"Pretty cool," said Serena.

"I like how you fought it," Harry smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "it was as if you knew what Moody was trying to do."

"It was confusing me," Serena sighed.

"Did I say anything?" Harry asked.

"No, not the first time," Serena replied. "I was watching your eyes. I could tell you were trying not to jump. The last time Moody put the curse on you, you were acting more determined and you kept saying, 'I won't do it.'"

"I did?"

"Yeah," Serena smiled. "It was pretty cool."

"Thanks."

There was another comfortable silence as Serena and Harry just sat there, smiling at one another. It wasn't until ten o'clock that night when Serena finally left for bed.

'Time to go to sleep,' said the same voice that told her not to do the pushups.

"I know," Serena mumbled, "I know."

--

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope you all liked that chapter! It seemed a bit choppy because it had so much in it, but I'm making chapters longer now. I can't believe I'm to 19 and not even to the Yule Ball yet! I'd better get cracking! By the way, the next chapter will be the arrival of Beaxbatons and Durmstrang, but I don't have an idea for a subtitle. Maybe I'll make up mascots for them but if you guys got any suggestions, let me know.

::Heroine grabs her kitty:: I'm so glad your brains weren't used in Potions!

Heroine's cat (angrily): Mee-ooowwwr!

--

Mae-E's questions (everyone else skip this so you won't get spoiled!)

So how are the scouts going to have to send each other owls to set up scout meetings? I think instead they'll use their communicators. I know electronics don't work in Hogwarts but they've got magical powers so they will work. They're not ordinary muggle electronics of course.  
Where would they hold them? Empty classrooms, broom closets, outside. They do not know about the Room of Requirement.

Will ms. Indigo show up at the school at all? Yeah-for the Yule Ball and last task.

Will Raye get her house ghost to talk to her? I haven't really thought about it but I might have her ask him about the history of Slytherin House.

What could he possibly say? He'd probably answer her in 'yes' or 'no' questions.

What will happen if the other people in her house figure out the truth behind Raye's lies? They won't. Well, Draco will but not until the sequel. He'll be very mad but won't tell anyone because well…even though he's furious he is also in love with her so he basically just leaves her alone. It will be a very sad scene. I'm not saying anymore!

I've got a question for you—do you have an email address so I can email these to you? I don't mind answering them in the fic but I'm probably spoiling everyone and AN's aren't really allowed are they?


	20. Arrival

Sailor Witches 20

**Arrival**

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Sorry for the late update. I tried to get it up earlier. Chapter will be longer so make sure you've got time when you read.  
_

Since Rita's article about the World Cup and the Sailor Scouts, it was all the students seemed to be able to talk about. It was difficult for the scouts, mainly Serena, not to say anything. Madame Indigo sent her reply in about a week. Lydia read it to the girls in an empty classroom.

_Girls _

_It seems Rita has succeeded in what she planned to do. The Ministry is in chaos and they are receiving howlers nonstop. Fudge has been trying to calm the whole thing down. So far he hasn't sent out a reward for the identity of the sailor scouts. I've never seen him so angry before. Do not let this get in the way of your schoolwork. Rita enjoys embellishing things. The talk should die down in a couple of days, in the meantime, I'd advise you not to not do any sailor scouting. You wouldn't want to be caught._

_I am sorry about Serena's potion incident. Don't try to make Snape angry. He is angry enough with Moody having the Defense Against the Dark Arts job._

_I am amazed, however, that Moody has showed you the Unforgivable Curses and even performed the Imperious Curse on you. I never would've thought Moody would do that but he has changed much since he retired. He has become very paranoid and he doesn't want you all to lose limbs as he did. I am proud that all of you have been able to throw off the Imperious Curse on the first try. I am not surprised as you being the sailor scouts that you could do it. Continue to work hard in Moody's class. You have much to learn from him._

_Madame Indigo_

"No sailor scout stuff?" Lita demanded with arms folded. "But I wanted to go beat up some trolls in the forest so I can work on my fighting skills. How long are we supposed to go without any action?"

"I don't think we'll get much this year with the tournament coming up, Lita," said Ami.

"Darn."

"I can't believe Snape made ye make a potion with cat brains init!" Lucky growled. "I'd like to give him a real piece of _my_ mind! And my claws!" He added as he clawed the air.

Lydia chuckled and stroked her cat.

"He's a wizard, Lucky," Artemis said. "He'd use your whole body for potion ingredients."

"Oh, but if I could change into a man," Lucky said with relish, "I'd let him have it!"

"So you've all been put under the Imperious Curse in Moody's class?" Raye questioned.

"Yes," Lydia replied. "And were able to throw it off. You?"

"Yeah," Raye nodded. "I was afraid he'd make me kiss Malfoy or something the way Malfoy's been getting nearly all the teachers to let us sit together."

"What did you have to do?"

"Sing," Raye replied. "I came very close but then I heard a voice telling me not to."

"Did it sound like your own voice?" Serena asked.

"Yeah—but the weird thing was—when I was put under the spell. I felt some very bad vibes."

"It is an unforgivable curse," Luna said, sitting up from Ami's lap. "Very evil. You must have felt its effect."

"But I didn't feel bad when Moody put me under it," said Mina. "I felt like I could do anything. It seemed pretty nice and peaceful."

"I didn't feel that at all," Raye told them. "It wasn't peaceful. It was scary."

"Are you sure he didn't use the Crucaitus Curse?" Lydia asked.

"No, I heard him say the incantation for the Imperious Curse," Raye insisted. "I heard him telling me to sing. Then I heard laughter in the distance and Moody's voice changed. It sounded kind of demanding but the voice telling me not to sing was stronger. I came very close to singing but I stopped myself. I ended up screaming instead."

"You what?" Lydia asked in concern.

Raye hugged herself as she relived the moment. "It was horrible. I was already feeling scared when he told us what he was going to do."

"What about everybody else?" Serena asked. "Were they looking forward to it?"

"Not really," Raye said. "They seemed to like it when Moody was performing the curses on the spiders but not when he said he was going to use the Imperious Curse on us. Not even Draco looked forward to it, though he laughed at some of the things Moody made the class do."

"Did Draco fight it off?" Serena asked.

"I'm not really sure," Raye answered, scratching her head. "Moody told him to act like a ferret."

The girls broke out in laughter. Raye grinned. "Yeah, it was kind of funny. But Draco just looked around the room and crawled on the floor...then he'd stop and look around again. I think he was trying to fight it but I don't know. I don't know much about the behavior of ferrets."

"I'd wish I'd seen it," said Lydia.

"Tell us more what happened when Moody put you under the Imperious Curse, Raye," said Luna.

Raye sighed. "He called me up…but I couldn't seem to move…"

Flashback 

_"_Your turn Miss Hino," growled Moody.

The room suddenly went very cold. Raye felt frozen to the ground. She couldn't move.

"Hino."

"What are you, afraid?" Pansy demanded down the line.

Raye didn't seem to hear her.

"Hino!" Moody called, "over here now, please! You are wasting time."

Draco nudged her from behind who had already gone. "Go on, Raye. It won't hurt."

"Can you promise me that?" she demanded. "You sure, Draco?"

"It's the Crucaitus that's supposed to be painful," he grinned as he pushed her through the crowd. "You won't feel a thing—actually—you'll feel great."

Every step seemed heavy as she walked through her classmates and toward Professor Moody. She turned and faced the class. Moody stood next to her side.

"Well then," he said. "You've made it."

Raye started feeling very bad vibes. Vibes that seemed to feel the whole room. They were very strong and evil, comparable to what she felt from Knocturn Alley and Slytherin House. It seemed to consume her.

"Imperio!" 

Raye flinched. The faces of her classmates disappeared and she felt as if she was lost in a deep black void. She could hear laughing somewhere off in the distance.

'What?' she thought. 'What's that?'

_Sing _said Moody but it didn't sound like his low grunt. It sounded like a tenor and it had a London accent. The man's voice was younger and it was full of menace. Raye started thinking if she didn't sing then awful things would happen to her, to her friends, to the whole world.

'All right. All right. I'll sing…just don't hurt me.'

Out of fear, Raye opened her mouth and before she let out the first word, another voice entered her mind.

_No. I am not afraid of you. I won't let you make me do it._

_SING!_

_Tear me apart if you want to but I will not let you overcome me. _

_Sing. Sing now!_

_I am the War Goddess and I will make you burn in the flames of war if you tell me again. I will not sing._

Raye shook her head and screamed. People backed up. She suddenly felt weak and she sank to her knees.

"Miss Hino?" Moody inquired. His voice was back to normal.

"Stay away," she whispered.

The students looked on in confusion and shock. They didn't know why Raye acted so peculiar. Draco had noticed her flinch and that her face didn't look as peaceful as the other students'. Raye felt tears stinging her eyes.

'What happened?' she thought. 'What _was _that?'

Someone knelt in front of her and took her by the shoulders. "Raye, are you all right? Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

She pulled her hands from her face, raised her head and her eyes met with Draco Malfoys. For the very first time since she been in his house, and maybe in his whole life, he looked concerned. His cold silver eyes that usually looked so mean now had a hint of warmth and kindness.

"You lied," she hissed as she got up. "You lied—you said it wouldn't hurt."

"But it's not supposed to," Draco said. "Are you saying you didn't feel that good feeling? You felt pain?"

"Are you feeling well, Miss Hino?" Professor Moody inquired.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Look at her," Pansy hissed to her friends. "So pathetic."

"I'm going to the Hospital Wing," she said as she started walking toward the door. "I think I just need to lie down."

"You are excused," said Moody.

"I can go with you," said Draco, following her.

"No," she told him. "I'll get there myself."

"But Raye—I don't think—," he said.

"Just leave me!" she snarled over her shoulder as she grabbed her books and left the room.

"She was supposed to _sing _not _scream," _Pansy muttered. "What an idiot."

"Shut up, Pansy!" Draco said in a low threatening hiss so Professor Moody couldn't hear. "It isn't funny."

--

End of Flashback 

"I thought that if I didn't sing the world would end," Raye explained, "but I heard the other voice telling me to stop."

"That sounds awful," Lita said. "I wonder why it felt like that for you. It didn't for us."

"Maybe it's because you are a physic," Ami suggested. "You sense things that we can't."

"I still should've felt the same way as you guys if the Imperious Curse is supposed to make you feel good," said Raye. "It doesn't make any sense. I mean, even with my physic skills I still should've felt some of that peacefulness but I felt none of it."

"I hope he doesn't use the Crucaitus curse on us," Raye said gloomily. "Imagine trying to fight off that."

"Was any of this in your dream?" Lydia inquired.

"No," Raye answered. "It's usually the same stuff I've been dreaming since before the World Cup. Though, I keep hearing someone laugh and someone was laughing when Moody put me under that spell."

"I wonder if you should tell someone," said Serena.

"Like who?"

"I don't know," Serena said helplessly. "Madame Indigo. Dumbledore maybe. Professor Moody."

"No way," Raye said, "I don't think Moody or Madame Indigo could understand it."

"Okay, Dumbledore then."

"No, I can't," Raye insisted, waving her hand. "Maybe Ami's right. It's probably just because I'm a physic and I sensed the evil in the curse, that's all. It's probably how I knew that I had to fight it."

"You sure?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," Raye replied. "Yeah, really. Listen, I've got to get going to class before Draco sends a search party or something. I'll see you guys later."

"Sure, bye Raye." Said Mina and Raye took off.

Raye sat down at an empty desk in History of Magic and ran her hands through her hair. 'I can't tell anyone about this.' She thought. 'They wouldn't understand. It's just because I'm a psychic. That's all.'

"Raye, you okay?" said a voice next to her.

"Huh?" Raye turned and saw Draco sitting into the seat next to her. 'Great, will he ever leave me alone?'

"You've been acting weird since Moody's last lesson," he said, "when he used the Imperious Curse on us. What happened when he put you under it?"

After having to tell her friends about it just moments ago, she didn't want to say it again. And why should she tell Draco? He was just trying to act concerned to get her to like him. It wasn't going to work. He'd start acting like a jerk again the next day.

"Nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing," Draco said softly. "I was watching you. You went pale and you looked scared. That's not supposed to happen."

"I'm not surprised," Raye turned her head. "I know what your father is, Draco Malfoy!"

"You leave my father out of this," he said in a harsh whisper, his silver eyes turning cold.

"I'm sure you know all about the Unforgivable Curses, don't you?" Raye demanded.

"Raye, listen," Draco said, "forget about that. When a person is placed under the Imperious Curse they become relaxed but you were the exact opposite."

"I don't know what happened, all right?" Raye snarled. "It was really weird. I'm trying to figure it out myself. Now do you have to sit next to me again? I'd like to be able learn more about Magical History if you don't mind."

"Fine," Draco stood up and took his books. "I guess I'll see you in the common room then."

He slammed his books on a desk as far from Raye as he could get, but still nowhere near Pansy. He felt like being alone too. He looked up at Raye.

"Fight me all you want, Raye Hino," he whispered. "I will win you over someday."

--

Everyone was happy that lessons were let out an hour early--especially the fourth year Gryffindors—that had Potions last so they could greet Beaxbatons and Durmstrang. Because they had no idea how long they had to wait, many dressed warm as they approached outside. Many had excited expressions as they all spoke about what they knew of the two schools and wondered how they were going to come.

"It's chilly out here, isn't it?" Serena asked Lydia with a shiver.

"Not nearly as cold as the time we went to fight Beryl," Lydia replied in a soft whisper. "We arrived in the artic."

People were checking their watches, looking at the sky and around the school grounds. Were they maybe going to come out through the forbidden forest or behind the school?

"Where are they?" Mina demanded.

"I don't even know what we're supposed to be looking for," said Lita.

From the back where all the teachers stood, Dumbledore's loud voice rang out, startling some of the students. "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beaxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" students asked as they looked around.

"There!" 

Something very big was flying over the forest, toward Hogwarts.

"A spaceship?" Serena inquired in confusion, causing Lydia to laugh.

"Serena, they're not _that _foreign!"

What a hysterical first year girl thought was a dragon, and Dennis Creevey a flying house, came closer. It was a horse-drawn carriage the _size _of a house, however, powder blue in color with giant winged palominos. The Hogwarts students 'oohed' and 'ahhed' in amazement over the horses and they landed on the ground, followed by the carriage. The carriage door bearing the Beaxbatons coat of arms opened and blond haired boy in blue jumped out. Mina stared out at him and gasped, grabbing Lita.

"Lita! Lita!" she yelled in a whisper. "It's him!"

"Him who?" Lita inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"The French guy I kept seeing—at Stonehenge—and the London Eye!" she told her impatiently, "and at the World Cup. It's him! He's here! You see him right? He's real?"

"Yeah, he's real," Lita said simply, "real good looking!"

"So _that's _why he was wearing a light blue beret all the time!" Mina exclaimed, unable to take her eyes off him as a set of golden stairs emitted from the door and the boy jumped back in a kneeling position. "It's his school color! And the way he was talking to that owl—he's a wizard! He's here! This is amazing! I must be dreaming!"

"Shh!" hushed Hannah Abbot behind them.

"Sorry!" Mina whispered.

A woman emerged from the carriage. Her height gave reason why the carriage was so huge. She was the size of Hagrid and her dark hair was pulled back in a bun. As she approached Dumbledore, he clapped and the students followed suit.

"My dear Madame Maxime," said Professor Dumbledore, taking her hand to bend down ad kiss it. "Welcome to Hogwarts.

"Dumbly-door," said the large woman with a voice that matched a tenor or bass. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"My pupils," she said, waving behind her.

The Beaxbatons students looked glamorous in their fine blue silk robes, though they also looked like they were about to freeze to death. They looked uneasily up at Hogwarts. Mina couldn't take her eyes off the boy at who had opened the carriage. She tried leaning out of the Hufflepuff line so she could see her light blue SPEW badge.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime inquired.

"He should be here any moment," Dumbledore replied, "Would you like to stay here and meet him or come inside and warm up a trifle."

"Warm up, I think," said Madam Maxime, "But zey horses."

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," Dumbledore told her, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other—er—charges."

"My steeds require—er—forceful 'andling," Madame Maxime said, doubtful that anyone could do it. "Zey are very strong…"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Lydia muttered to Serena, nodding at the giant horses.

"They could trample right over us," Serena said.

"I assure you tat Hagrid will be well up to the job," Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well," Madame Maxime said with a bow. "Will you please inform zis Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-mat whiskey?"

"Whiskey for horses?" Ami wondered out loud.

Terry Boot, who stood behind her, shrugged.

"Come," called Madame Maxime and she led her students up the steps.

"I wonder if he recognizes me," Mina said, watching the Beaxbatons boy pass.

People started speaking again how Durmstrang would arrive. They turned their eyes to the sky, thinking that Durmstrang would come by air as well. It went quiet until the giant horses were stamping and snorting.

Then something else, a strange noise filled the air.

"Can you hear something?" Ron asked abruptly.

"Yeah, sounds weird," said Serena, looking around.

"The lake!" Lee Jordan exclaimed, turning and pointing at the lake. "Look at the lake!"

People crowded around the lake and stared down at it. Some mentioned that it looked like a bathtub, the way it was bulging and a whirlpool started churning in the middle of it.

"That's weird," Serena mumbled.

They saw a pole emerging from the water. "It's a mast!" Harry told Hermione and Ron.

The rest of the ship came out of the water. It didn't look like one would use to go on a cruise. It looked like a ship that had sunk ages ago and was pulled out magically from the water. The ship bobbed for a moments and glided toward the bank. There was a splash as an anchor was thrown into the water. The Durmstrang students started walking out of the ship led by their headmaster who wore sleek and silver furs.

"Dumbledore!" said the Durmstrang Headmaster. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore answered.

When Karkaroff came to Dumbledore, he reached out with both hands and shook Dumbledore's. "Dear old Hogwarts," he said with a yellow-toothed smile. "How good it is to be here, how good…Viktor, come along into the warmth…you don't' mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a light head cold…"

When Ron saw that Viktor was, he gasped, punched Harry in the arm and hissed, "Harry—it's _Krum_!"

"No way!" Lydia breathed. "Serena, he was the Seeker for Bulgaria!"

"What?" Serena inquired.

"Oh, if you didn't have your eyes covered for half the game," Lydia groaned, "you would've noticed. He played Seeker for Bulgaria, at the World Cup! My uncle hit him in the face with a Bludger, don't you remember?"

Serena winced. "Oh—yeah—and he kept flying around didn't he? Had blood all over him…"

The students hurried to go in and warm up. Many were jumping up and down to get a look at Krum. Sixth-year girls were talking about getting autographs, including Ron.

"Looks like his face healed," Lydia said, cupping her chin. "I wonder how long it had to take…Uncle Angus did smack that Bludger pretty hard. I think I even _heard _Krum's nose break."

"Eww, Lydia!" Serena said in disgust as thy sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Puh-leaze! It was worse than hockey!"

"Darn it!" Mina groaned when she saw that the Beaxbatons students were sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "Why didn't they choose Hufflepuff?"

"Who knows," said Lita. "I guess because their colors are blue too?"

"Ami!" Mina shouted, pointing to boy that opened the Beaxbatons carriage door, "sit by him—get his name—no—not him—him! The guy from Beaxbatons—the one that opened the carriage door—what do you mean don't remember? Quick before someone else does."

Ami stared at Mina, wondering what the heck she was talking about. "Who? What?"

"The guy with blond hair," Mina said frantically. "Yeah, sit by him! Get his name for me! I'll—I'll buy you a Chocolate frog!"

Nervously, Ami sat next to the boy Mina indicated. "Hello—my name's Ami."

Raye was relieved that Malfoy would leave her alone as the Durmstrang students joined their table. Malfoy leaned forward and started talking to him about his performance at the World Cup.

"Vladimir, look at the ceiling!" said a Durmstrang girl, standing behind Raye. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is, Sofia," said the boy next to her, taking off her furs for her.

"I wonder if it's real," she whispered, sliding in next to Raye.

"It's probably just a spell," Vladimir told her softly.

Sofia smiled and turned to Raye. "Oh, hello! My name's Sofia and this is my brother Vladimir!"

"Hi, I'm Raye," Raye leaned forward and shook their hands. Vladimir cleared his throat nervously as he shook hands with Raye.

It was kind of obvious they were related. Their face features were very alike and they had the same brown eyes. Sofia's hair was a dark auburn and Vladimir's was a light brown.

"You really look like brother and sister," Raye said, looking at their faces. "You almost look like twins."

"Because we are," Sofia smiled, patting her twin's arm.

Sofia picked up her goblet. "This is magnificent!" she breathed as she examined it thoroughly. A slight frown appeared on her face. "Vladimir, how come ve don't have things like this in Durmstrang?"

"I'm not sure," Vladimir replied. "I think Professor Karkaroff doesn't really care for things like that."

"But I don't feel like at a school in Durmstrang," Sofia whined and lowered her voice. "I feel like I'm at prison."

'I know what you mean,' Raye thought as she glanced at Draco.

"Raye, I was just admiring the ceiling when we came in," Sofia said enthusiastically, pointing up at it. "Is it real?"

"No," Raye answered.

"Does it always look like that or does it change?" Sofia inquired.

"Well, I'm not sure," Raye stared up at the ceiling. She never really had the chance to enjoy its beauty with Draco Malfoy constantly trying to talk to her. "It probably changes. I've only starting coming to Hogwarts this year—I was transferred from Tokyo."

"Oh, that's great!"

Filch brought in five extra chairs at brought them to the staff table. When Madame Maxime walked in, the Beaxbatons students jumped up while Ami wa still speaking to the boy Mini pointed out. They sat down finally when Madame Maxime sat next to Dumbledore and Dumbledore remained standing. It went quiet and Dumbledore began to speak.

"Good evening, ladies, and gentlemen, ghosts and—most particularly—guests," Dumbledore said clearly. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and rust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

Ami flinched when a girl a few seats laughed at the Ravenclaw table. The boy she was sitting next to her, leaned toward her and said, "she's always doing that."

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast." Dumbledore stated. "I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!"

The plates and platters were filled immediately with food, along with some they had never laid eyes on.

"I wonder what he's saying to her," said Mina, watching Ami speak with the Beaxbatons boy.

"He's probably explaining what the different food is," Lita said, "I'm guessing some of it's French." She turned to her plate and gasped. "Are these snails on my plate?"

Sofia was explaining the Bulgarian and Romanian dishes to Raye, what to have and what not to have as her brother quietly continued to eat.

"The cheese!" Sofia said. "You _must _try the cheese!"

Raye nibbled on the cheese and had a bit of this and that. Then the boy sitting in front of her with food down his robes put her off. Sofia noticed and frowned.

"Polikoff," she grunted, "Back in Durmstrang is bad enough but here—when ve are guests at another school? Ve have only been here less than an hour and you're already making a pig of yourself. I do hope you brought some extra robes."

But Polikof continued to eat like a slob. Raye and Sofia tried not to look.

"Never mind him," Sofia said. "I'm surprised why Karkaroff even brought him! Probably to keep an eye on him."

One of the Beaxbatons girls left the Gryffindor table with the bouillabaisse. Ron stared after her and Harry laughed.

"She's a _veela!" _Ron gasped.

"Of course she isn't!" Hermione snapped. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

"are you sure, Hermione?" Serena inquired, nudging Hermione softly as she watched many boys' heads whip around to stare at her. She pointed at a boy who dropped his fork into his leg.

"What?" Hermione said, looking up and her eyes widened. "Oh, for _heavens _sake!"

"You know what, Serena?" Lydia asked. "If you take your hair down you could almost pass for a veela."

"Really?" Serena smiled. "Let me try." She reached up to her buns, removed the bands and shook her long sheet of golden blond hair. She batted her long eyelashes and flapped her arm out in her best impression of a veela.  
"I am a veela and all the boys can't resist me!" she said in a fake melodic voice, causing some of the Gryffindors to crack up in their food. "Let me dance for you!" She waved her arms and whipped her head. Parvarti and Lavender clapped and some of the boys cleared their throats and continued to eat.

"That's brilliant, Serena!" Ginny laughed, her cheeks matching her red hair.

Serena continued to act like a veela and almost made Lydia drop her fork. Lydia didn't seem to even care because she was laughing so hard.

"Lita—it's my mom!" Mina hissed, looking up at the people that just walked in. "What is she doing here?"

Seeing Mina looking at her, Susan smiled, waved and mouthed, "Hi Mina sweetie!"

"Oh no," Mina moaned. "She's going to _embarrass _me! And in front of all these people!"

"She's probably here for the tournament," Lita suggested.

Bagman, Crouch and Susan seated themselves at the staff table, eating and talking about the upcoming events. New deserts arrived on the plates. When everyone was finished, Dumbledore got to his feet. The room became quiet and a sense of excitement hung in the air.

"The moment has come," Dumbledore said. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket—"

"Casket?" Serena and Lydia said together.

"Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who you do not know them, Mr. Bartemus Crouch, Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation" a scattered applause went around the room. "And Mr. Ludo Bagman and Miss Susan Applebee Aino of Magical Games and sports."

Susan waved at Mina and the hall exploded in applause for Crouch and Susan. Bagman waved merrily and beamed at Susan. Mina went red and buried her head into her arms.

"The three of them have worked very hard on the Triwizard Tournament arrangements," Dumbledore went on, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

"the casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch came to the table carrying a wooden chest covered in jewels. He placed the chest on the table carefully.  
"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess—their daring—their powers of deduction—and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

Serena glanced around the room, catching eyes with her scouts. After being sailor scouts and having to do face so many things, the Tournament sounded kind of easy.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with they highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

As everyone wondered what the Goblet of Fire was, Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the top of the chest three times. It opened and Dumbledore reached inside it, retrieving a wooden cup. It didn't't look like much until they saw the blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the Goblet on the top so that everyone could see it.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and rop it in the goblet."

"Hmm," Lydia said, rubbing her chin. "_Anybody."_

Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their hands forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that underage students yields to temptation," Dumbledore added and many of the younger students face-faulted. "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

"Darn!" Lydia grunted, pounding the table.

"I wonder if I can get my future self to do it for me," Serena whispered.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all!"

"Ami, Ami!" Mina exclaimed, rushing over to the Ravenclaw table. "What's his name?"

Ami turned and held out her hand to the Beaxbatons boy, "Pierre."

Mina smiled, tossing back her blond hair. "Hi, I'm Mina! Haven't I seen you somewhere? You look very familiar!"

Pierre smiled back, "Bonjour," he said as he kissed her hand, nearly making Mina melt. "I think we 'ave…the place with ze stones?"

"Yeah, yeah, at Stonehenge!" she said excitedly. "Oh wow—imagine meeting you here!"

Fred Weasley was telling the Gryffindors about an Aging Potion to get passed the Age Line. "How do you make it?" Lydia asked, trailing behind him. "How much do you need?"

"Are you going to put your name in?" Raye asked Sofia and Vladimir.

"Of course!" Sofia answered as Vladimir merely nodded. "That's vie ve came all the vay over here—not that I don't like Hogwarts. It is very nice. I can't vait to see the rest of it."

"Well, I haven't seen much besides the dungeons," Raye groaned.

"Dungeons?" Sofia asked.

She nodded, "we have a class there—and that is where our house dormitories are."

"That's how it feels like in Durmstrang," Sofia said, "it's alvays cold. Ve hardly have the fires lit. Isn't that right, Vladimir?"

"Ve do for special occasions," said Vladimir simply.

"Yes, when everything is frozen," Sofia muttered to Raye and Raye laughed. "Vell, goodnight." She said as he started following her head master out. But she had barely reached the end of the hall when no one was moving. "Vot's going on? I'm kind of tired."

Then they saw what kept Karkaroff from moving. He was staring at Harry Potter.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," grunted Moody.

"You!" Karkaroff shouted and Rye could see that all color left his face. Only a few people in the room understood why.

"Me," Moody said. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

Karkaroff turned his head away and walked off with the Durmstrang students following him. Raye waved to Sofia and Vladimir, the only friends she made since she came to Hogwarts and they were both from another school. Then she walked with her house down to the Dungeons, Draco talking about Krum.

"Good," Raye whispered to herself. "Maybe now that Durmstrang is here he'll leave me alone."

--

Raye was dreaming again that night but it wasn't the same dream with the snakes and wandering about the dungeon. It felt very hot and she heard the crackling of a fire. As the dream came more into focus, she saw that she was in a very tiny room with a cracked wooden floor and blue-white flames for walls. Raye looked up at the ceiling. It seemed so far away. Raye held out her arm but it didn't look like her real arm. He arm was made out of blue-white fire.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud. "What's the matter with my body?"

Then she heard muffled voices in the room but she didn't see anyone. The room was so tiny that no one could fit in besides her.

"Who is that?" she asked herself.

Then she saw blurry faces above her, dropping things into in the room. They were long and the color of ivory. The fire turned to red and the item the size of herself fell on to her. She gasped as she landed on her back. She looked up, pushing the object off of her. It was a piece of parchment. She could make out the name of Viktor Krum and Durmstrang on it.

"I'm in the Goblet of Fire!" she exclaimed.

More names started to fall in. She moved so they wouldn't fall in her again. She saw many slips of Durmstrang. It had to be the whole lot.

_Sofia Saulite, Durmstrang_

_Vladimir Saulite, Durmstrang_

_Ivan Polikoff, Durmstrang_

There were too many to count. She couldn't read all the names. Then she saw the slips bearing the names of Beaxbatons students.

_Fleur Delacour, Beaxbatons. _

_Pierre Latil, Beaxbatons. _

"Where's everyone from Hogwarts?" she demanded. Then on cue, she looked up and more names started to fall in. The parchments looked like great pieces of snow. She saw Warrington's name.

"Not him!" she grunted. "He can't be the champion for Hogwarts."

Then more.

_Angelina Johnson_

_Cedric Diggory_

She tried reading them all but they fell on top of her. She was buried in the names. She started looking at the names and started thinking which student would be best to represent Hogwarts.

Then another face appeared at the top. It was so blurry she couldn't make it out. He laughed and dropped a name into the fire. Raye gazed at it and reached for it. She couldn't make out the name but the school was not Durmstrang, or Hogwarts or even Beaxbatons. IT was a school she never heard of before.

The parchment barely touched her fingers when the vision closed and she woke up in the Slytherin Fourth Year girl's dormitory.

"Wake up, Hino!" Pansy exclaimed. "Don't you want to see who will become Hogwarts Champion?"

Raye groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. "Oh…that's today, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," she grunted.

--

Lydia, Lee, Fred and George took the Aging Potion. Because the Weasley twins only needed to be a few months older, they took one. Lydia took five. George and Fred told her three would be enough but Lydia wanted to make sure. They stood around the entrance hall with parchments in hand.

"Has it kicked in yet?" Lydia inquired. "I don't feel any older."

"Yeah, it should," Fred said. "Well, let's go. Ladies first, Lydia."

"Why thank you, Fred."

"George," Fred lied.

"You are too Fred." Lydia muttered with a smirk as she stepped over the line.

"She did it!" Serena exclaimed.

Fred and George walked in after her, shouting in glee. Then there was the sound of a pot on a griddle and the three of them were thrown back. Serena lunged forward to catch Lydia.

"Lydia, you all right?" she asked.

"Oh, of all the rotten luck!" Lydia moaned. "I thought I had it!"

But her luck went even worse when a white beard sprouted from her chin. Serena tried not to laugh.

"Um, Lydia."

"What?"

"There's um…something on your chin."

"What?" Lydia demanded. "But I didn't have breakfast yet."

Seamus grinned. "That's not breakfast, Lydia."

Lydia brought her hand to her chin and felt a fuzzy beard. She let out a scream and looked up at the Weasley twins, who had matching beards. "You—you!"

"We _told_ you not to take those extra two drops, Lydia," George chuckled. "I think you even got some wrinkles there."

Lydia gasped, feeling her face.

"You know, I think you look better without it." Fred said, stroking his long white beard. "Hmm, I wonder if I should grow a real beard."

Lydia jumped up. "Actually, ye don't look so great with beards either!" she yelled as she tugged on the twin's beards.

"Ouch!" Fred winced. "Hey!"

"How were we supposed to know we'd grow beards?" George inquired.

"I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing to get those taken off," Professor Dumbledore said. "You will be surprised to see that you're not the only one trying to sport beards."

"What? Really?" Lydia inquired and she forgot all about tormenting Fred and George. She grabbed them both by the hands. "Come on, let's go see!"

She ran out with the twins, followed by Lee Jordan. When they arrived to the hospital wing and saw Madame Pomfrey working with a Hufflepuff boy and a Ravenclaw girl with matching white beards, they doubled with laughter.

"You know," Lydia wheezed, "I think ye look better without it!"

"That is not funny!" Madame Pomfrey huffed.

But they laughed all the harder and Lydia nearly collapsed onto Fred.

--

After Lydia got the beard off, she joined her friends for a walk outside the grounds. "I can't believe you tried to cheat," Lita muttered.

"I wasn't cheating," Lydia said.

"You were too," Lita said.

"Okay, I was," Lydia sighed. "I just wanted to give it a try."

"I'm surprised you actually trusted Fred and George," Serena said.

"Yeah, never trusting those two again," Lita mumbled.

"So you know anybody from your houses that are putting their names in?" Mina asked. "Cedric Diggory did. He was talking about it since Professor Dumbledore told us at the start of the year."

"Warrington did," said Raye. "He's some sixth year that looks like a sloth or something."

The girls laughed.

"If he's picked," Raye frowned, "I'm leaving the school. I bet he had to take sixth year twice because he's thick as a brick."

"I wouldn't want a Slytherin champion either," said Serena. "I hope Angelina gets it."

Lydia grinned, "Angelina Johnson put her name in? I didn't know she was seventeen."

"Yeah," said Serena, "she said she just had her birthday last week."

"What about Ravenclaw?" Lita asked Ami.

"Rodger Davies did," she answered.

"Who's he?" Mina inquired.

"He's Quidditch captain."

"Really?" Lita asked with a grin. "Is he cute?"

Ami blushed, "I uh—haven't really noticed—he's not even in my year you know…"

"Anyone else?" Raye asked Ami.

"Cho Chang also put her name in too I think."

"Anyone know anything about Durmstrang and Beaxbatons?" Serena asked.

"Everyone from Durmstrang put their name in," Raye explained.

"What are they like?" Lydia inquired.

"Well the people I met, Sofia and Vladimir, were really nice," Raye answered. "Hard to believe that Durmstrang actually teaches the Dark Arts."

"What?" the other girls gasped.

"Draco Malfoy said they teach Dark Arts in Durmstrang," said Raye.

"You're kidding!" Mina cried.

"Why on Earth are we letting them in our school?" Lita demanded. "They could curse somebody."

"Well maybe there's only certain people in that school that study it," Raye suggested. "It's probably an alternate class, like Divination or something. I don't' know if it's required. Sofia and Vladimir certainly didn't seem like Dark Wizards to me."

"Anybody else?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," Raye shrugged. "Didn't talk to any of the others—but there was a guy from Durmstrang that had terrible table manners."

"You'll have to ask them," Lydia asked. "If they really teach Dark Arts there."

"Oh, I don't know," Raye put her hands in her pockets. "I've only just met them and I don't want to make them mad by asking. Maybe as the tournament goes on. They seem too nice."

"What about Beaxbatons?" Lita asked Ami. "Did they say anything last night?"

"Yeah, is Pierre putting his name in?" Mina asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Ami replied. "A lot of people did. Fleur Delacour was talking to everyone about putting her name in."

"Who's that?" Raye inquired.

"She's got long blond hair and--,'

She was cut off by Serena, "that girl that looks like a veela!" she laughed. "She came to take something off the Gryffindor table…I thought Ron's eyes were going to fall out!"

"Well, she is part veela," Ami said.

"No way!" Lydia exclaimed. "That's why all the boys kept looking at her. Putting the charm on our Hogwarts boys…"

Raye ran her hand through her black hair, thinking about the dream. She wondered if she should tell the others but she wasn't sure. She didn't even know the person's name or the name of the school on that extra paper. Maybe it was just a wild dream.

--

The anticipation throughout the three schools were growing as it came nearer to the end of the evening. Many people were not eating, not just because they just had a large meal the day before, but because they were all too nervous. Sofia picked at her food and wrenched her napkin.

"I wonder if I made a mistake!" she whispered, looking terribly white. "What if I'm picked? I'm bound to compete. I don't know if I'm ready!"

"Don't worry, Sofia," her brother said calmly. "You are a great student."

"Yeah," said Raye. "It'll be okay. Try to eat something."

"I can't," Sofia whispered. "I should have thought it through more. I think I just wanted the money…oh…Mother _alvays _warned me about making rash decisions!"

Finally after the feast, Dumbledore got to his feet. Everyone got quiet and looked up at him. "Well, the goblet is ready to make its decision. I estimate it takes one more minute." Dumbledore said, "Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come to the front of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through the next chamber--" He showed the door behind the table, "where they will be receiving their first instructions." He took out his wand and swept his arm. Only the candles in the pumpkins stayed lit.

"Any second," said Lee Jordan to the Gryffindors. Lydia and Serena looked at Angelina with their fingers crossed.

The white-blue flames changed to red with sparks jumping from it. A flame came out of the Goblet of Fire, bringing charred piece of parchment. Everyone leaned forward.

"This is it," Serena whispered.

"The champion for Durmstrang," Professor Dumbledore began. Sofia put her hands on her face. Raye reached out and put her hand on her shoulder. "Viktor Krum!"

"No!" Sofia exclaimed. "I can't…"

"It's okay, Sofia!" Raye said. "It's not you!"

Sofia took her hands down and looked at her. "It's not?"

Raye smiled and pointed at Viktor Krum, who was getting up from the Slytherin Table. Everyone broke into applause. She laughed in relief and clapped along.

"Oh, good, it's not me!" Sofia cried. "Vonderful, Viktor! Vonderful!"

It got quiet again as Viktor disappeared in the chamber. They waited for the next champion to be revealed.

"The Champion for Beaxbatons," Dumbledore announced, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"Darn, it's not Pierre!" Mina moaned.

As Fleur got up from the Ravenclaw table, all the Beaxbatons students looked very upset. Two girls were crying uncontrollably in their arms. Ami bit her lip and patted one of the girl's backs. Pierre and some of the boys started rubbing their foreheads, muttering things in French.

"Hogwarts is next!" Serena hissed to her housemates. They grinned and looked at Angelina, who tried to look humble.

"The Hogwarts Champion, is--"

Everyone from each house looked at the upperclassmen at their tables. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Professor Dumbledore's voice seemed to go in slow motion.

"Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone turned their faces to the Hufflepuff table. "It's Cedric!" Serena exclaimed.

The Hufflepuffs jumped up, clapping, yelling and stopping in joy. Cedric disappeared under Mina and Lita's arms and they were shouting, "Ced-senpai, you did it! Congratulations, Ced-senpai! Congratulations!"

When Cedric was finally able to pull themselves from his ecstatic housemates, he walked up the staff table and out of sight. Lita and Mina were jumping, hugging each and yelling, "It's Cedric! It's Cedric!" Then they turned to Susan and Hannah and other Hufflepuffs.

"I'm so glad it's not a Slytherin!" Serena shouted as she clapped.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore shouted as it started to get quiet. 'Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beaxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real--"

Something interrupted Dumbledore. The Goblet of Fire was acting up again. The flames became red and sparks were flying. Raye's eyes widened as she remembered her dream.

'No,' she thought, 'the other name.'

A parchment flew out of the cup. She glanced at the other girls, who were looking at each other and they looked back at Dumbledore. Nothing could prepare them for what Dumbledore was going to say. No one would have perceived this. Dumbledore stared at the parchment for a long time and finally read the name.

"Harry Potter."

It suddenly went deathly quiet as every head in the room turned to look at Harry Potter. He sat there in disbelief. Raye looked up and down her table. All the Slytherins looked furious. The Durmstrang students looked confused. The Gryffindors looked surprised. The Hufflepuffs looked angry and confused, shaking their heads, saying Cedric's name. Ravenclaw was speechless and Beaxbatons were whispering to each other. Professor McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore. Harry looked like he wished he could disparate on the spot.

Serena saw the look on Harry Potter's face. "He didn't know," she whispered.

"I didn't do it," he said to everyone down the table. "You know I didn't."

Serena turned to Lydia, "how did his name get in the Goblet?"

"I don't know," Lydia replied. "I don't know who could've put it in there."

"Harry Potter!' Dumbledore called. "Up here if you please!"

Hermione said to Harry, pushing him gently and Harry slowly got up to his feet, walking between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Tables. Serena looked at Raye, who was rubbing her head. She turned to look at the other girls. They looked so surprised.

"Scout meeting," she mouthed to them and they nodded in agreement.

Harry walked into the door. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, there are the champions then. You may be excused now to…er…celebrate. We need to give the champions their instructions."

But no one seemed to want to move. They wanted an explanation on how Harry's name came out of the goblet. The staff walked into the room.

"Isn't Harry Potter too young to compete?" Sofia asked Raye.

"Yeah, he's just in fourth year," Raye said. "I wonder how his name came out of the goblet."

People stared talking about the crazy event that just took place. Beaxbatons went out on a storm as well as the Durmstrang students. Hogwarts separated to their houses. Hufflepuff kept complaining.

"But Cedric's name came out of the goblet. We all saw it!"

"Hufflepuff finally gets a moment for glory and it's taken away!"

But the scouts couldn't go off with their houses just yet. They ran into an empty classroom to talk about what just happened.

"Any ideas how Harry's name came out of the goblet?" Mina demanded, staring at Lydia and Serena.

"Hey, Harry didn't put his name in there!" Serena shouted. "I saw the look on his face when his name—he looked like he wanted to disappear!"

"He's underage," Lydia said, "no way he could've crossed that line. I know, I've _tried! _Someone else put it in there!"

"He could've asked someone to do it for him," suggested Lita.

"But he had no idea his name was even in there!" Serena shouted. "Someone did it without his knowledge."

"Who?" Ami inquired.

"No idea," said Lydia. "It could be anybody. An older student, someone of the staff maybe."

"The teachers wouldn't do this!' Mina cried.

"Maybe it's someone who really likes Harry," Ami said softly, "or they're doing it as a joke."

"But how?" Mina asked. "The goblet was to choose 3 champions. We've already got a Hogwarts champion! It's impossible."

"Unless," Raye said, speaking at once, "someone put Harry's name under a different school."

"Different school?" Serena inquired. "But…Harry's in Hogwarts."

"Exactly," Raye said. "They wanted to make definite sure Harry would be picked. Harry's chances of being picked under Hogwarts would be one in fifty…or however many people from Hogwarts placed their name in the Goblet. The only way to be sure if they put Harry's name in the Goblet was under another school."

"But why?" Mina asked.

"I don't know," Raye answered. "I don't understand it…the other name…"

"What are you talking about?" Serena demanded. "What other name?"

"I had another crazy dream last night!" Raye retorted, sitting on a desk. "I was in the Goblet of Fire and I saw all the names falling in there. One of them had a different name. It wasn't Hogwarts or Durmstrang or Beaxbatons."

"What was it?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know!" Raye snapped. "I didn't see it but it definitely wasn't Hogwarts. I couldn't see the name. Pansy woke me up before I could get a good enough look at it."

"So you dreamed this would happen?" Lita demanded, as this was all her fault. "And you didn't tell anyone?"

"How was I supposed to know Harry would be picked?" Raye shouted. "I thought it was just a dream!"

"Look, girls, stop!" Lydia jumped. "This enough. Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything! It's not Raye's fault this happened. What could have we done anyway if she told us earlier anyway?"

"Lydia's right," Ami said. "We've got to find out how Harry's name in the goblet and why."

"How?" Mina demanded.

"Come on, Mina," Lydia hissed, "use your head. Your mother's working on the tournament. Ask her if she has any ideas. Ask her how the goblet works and if it's ever known to make a mistake."

"We'll have to look at our houses," Serena stated, "see if anyone did it. Maybe someone did it to play a joke on Harry."

"It would most likely be Malfoy," Raye said. "He's always hated Harry but I don't know if he'd do it."

"Well, see what he's saying," Serena insisted. "We've got to pay close attention to everything's that going to happen now. I think you were right, Raye."

"Right about what?" Raye inquired.

"That there was another reason in us coming here," Serena answered. "Some kind of mission…our mission is to make sure the Triwizard Tournament isn't fouled."

"But it already has," Mina said. "When someone decided to put Harry's name in the goblet."

"Yeah, but we don't know why, do we?" Serena inquired. "Something isn't right here and we've got to find out what it is before anything else goes wrong."

To Be Continued


	21. Quadwizard Tournament

Sailor Witches 21

**Quadiwizard Tournament**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

_Notes: Happy B-day Princess of Moon! Here's chapter 21! _

_For reasons other than the Yule Ball takes place on Christmas (couples—couples—couples!) I will work tirelessly to get to the Yule Ball chapter(s) as a Christmas present to all you guys!_

Harry came to the Gryffindor common room about five minutes after Lydia and Serena got there. It was hard to get a moment with Harry with everyone congratulating him and asking him repeatedly how he got his name in the goblet. A half an hour later, Harry announced loudly, and quiet rudely he was tired and set up the stairs. Serena ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. Lydia had to pull the Creevey brothers away from the stairs.

"Harry, wait!" She cried. "I've got to talk to you."

"I didn't put my name in there!" he yelled as he turned around, startling Serena.

"I know you didn't," Serena said softly. "I saw the look on your face when Dumbledore said your name."

Harry's face softened. "Sorry, Serena."

"That's okay, here, sit down," she said. "Tell me what happened back there. Maybe I can find out who put your name in there."

"How?" Harry inquired.

"Let's just say," Lydia said with a grin, "we're used to these kinds of things."

--

Getting Cedric to himself was just as hard. The Hufflepuffs kept asking Cedric what happened and if Harry was really going to compete. Cedric had to tell everyone at once what happened. Lita and Mina sat together, just as confused and angry as anyone else.

"Yeah, Harry's got to compete," Cedric said.

"This is crazy!" Justin exclaimed. "But you were already picked."

"It's the binding contract," said Mina. "He's got to play no matter what."

"How was he able to get inside the circle?" Hannah wondered. "He's underage."

"Well, he couldn't have done it with an Aging Potion," Scott Summers mumbled, rubbing his chin where a long white beard used to be.

"What did the staff think, Ced-senpai?" Lita asked.

Cedric was used to Lita calling him 'Ced-senpai' because she's been calling him that since her second day in Hogwarts. The Hufflepuffs weren't though and they looked at her in confusion. Mina mumbled to everyone that it was a polite way to address upperclassmen.

"Oh, that's nice," Susan Bones said with a nod.

"Karkaroff and Maxime were really angry," he explained. "Karkaroff threatened to go back to Durmstrang."

"Did Mr. Bagman or Mr. Crouch say anything?" Lita asked.

"Mr. Bagman was a good sport about it," said Cedric. "He seemed really excited. I guess to ease the tension."

"What did my mother say?" Mina inquired.

"Your mom?" Ernie gasped. "Your mom's on the tournament?"

"Yeah," Mina blushed and scratched her head. "She's Susan Applebee…was a Chaser for the Wasps."

"No way!" Ernie exclaimed. "That's incredible."

"Er, thanks."

"Well, she was really surprised just as everyone else," Cedric told everyone.

"So," said one of the sixth year boys, "what's the first task about?"

"It's to test our daring," Cedric replied. "It could be anything."

"When is it?"

"November twenty-fourth," he said.

"Wow," said Justin Finch-Fletchy. "That soon huh?"

--

Raye only had to listen to the other Slytherins for ten minutes to figure out that none of them put Harry's name in the goblet but it still didn't help find out who could have done it.  
Just wait until my father hears about this!" Malfoy said for the tenth time.

"Well, I know Malfoy didn't do it," Raye sighed as she started going down the stairs to bed. "But if he didn't, who did? And why?"

--

After breakfast the next day the girls met in the same empty classroom eleven to talk about the previous night.

"Well it's definitely not anyone from my house," Raye said, "Malfoy was absolutely furious. 'My father,' this, 'my father, that. He never would shut up."

"No one from Ravenclaw either," added Ami.

"If it was someone from our house," Lydia said, "they would've told Harry I bet—and they all thought Harry did it. No one would leave him alone."

"What'd Harry say?" Raye inquired.

"He had no idea who put his name in there," Serena replied. "We asked him what happened when Bagman and Crouch gave him the instructions and everything. He said Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime were really upset. Karkaroff wanted to leave and Madame Maxine thinks Dumbledore made a mistake with the line."

"But it couldn't be because all those people who tried stepping over it ended up with a beard," Lydia said.

"Mina, did you talk to your mother yet?" Serena asked.

"No," she replied. "She wasn't at breakfast. I guess she and Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have to try to make adjustments now that there's an extra champion."

"Mr. Bagman," Lita whispered, putting her hand on her chin. "Cedric said he was the only one who seemed excited that Harry's name came out of the goblet. I wonder if he did it."

"Why would Bagman put Harry's name in the goblet?" Serena asked.

Lita shrugged, "well, it is kind of weird. An extra champion and an underage one at that. Everyone was very angry or confused but Cedric said Mr. Bagman was kind of happy about it."

"He probably was just surprised himself," Mina said, "and he was trying to be a good sport, like Cedric said."

"Maybe," Lita said, "but it's just an idea."

"Hey, Mr. Bagman likes to gamble," Lydia added, "maybe Harry's put his name in their so he can make bets off him."

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "and Harry said that Moody was probably doing it to put him in danger. I actually like the idea someone putting Harry's name in there so they could money than trying to do him harm."

"That does make sense," Mina said, "He's planning the tournament. He's probably going make it very easy for Harry to win, maybe even offer him help."

"So Bagman's our only lead," Raye said, "for the moment anyway."

"Should we probably tell Harry this?" Serena inquired. "Or Dumbledore?"

"No, we don't have any hard evidence that he did it," Lita said. "As we get closer to the task you can ask Harry if he got any help from anybody."

"Okay," Lydia said. "We'd better go. Remind me to write to Madame Indigo about this later. Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh, I don't feel like working with the Skrewts today!" Serena moaned.

"Neither do I."

As the Care of Magical Class gave the Skrewts a walk, Serena noticed Hagrid talking to Harry.

"Hey, I bet Hagrid made us give these things a walk so he can talk to Harry," she muttered, glancing over her shoulder. "You think he probably did it?"

"No, I think Hagrid would've told him beforehand," Lydia said.

They continued walking. Ron and Hermione were arguing.

"He didn't do it, Ron," Hermione said stiffly. "Did you see his face?"

"Oh great," Serena moaned. "Ron's jealous of Harry."

"Yeah, just what Harry needs," Lydia said and her Skrewt started to attack Serena's. "Hey, quit that! Bad Skrewt! Bad!" She tried jerking hers away.

Serena kept a hold on the leash. "Stupid Skrewt! Play nice!"

"Hagrid!" Lydia called. "A little help here!"

--

Serena and Lydia tried to support Harry the best they could and try to get Ron to apologize to Harry. Even with Hermione's help, it was impossible.

"Are we the only three people that believes Harry didn't do it?" Serena wondered out loud when they walked down to breakfast a couple days later.

"Hagrid does," Hermione stated.

"Hermione," Lydia said softly, "you know Harry better than us. How do you think Harry's name got in there?"

"Not sure," she replied.

"You don't think it's someone wishing to do Harry harm, do you?" Serena asked uneasily.

"Well, that's what Moody said," Hermione sighed. "He's got loads of enemies. I just hope it's no one that wants Harry hurt."

Madame Indigo's owl came and landed next to Lydia's porridge. She took the letter off its foot and laid it down on the table for her and Serena to read.

_Girls,_

_Harry competing in the Triwizard Tournament is very serious. _

"It's a Quadiwizard Tournament now," Lydia whispered.

_It will be in the Daily Prophet any day now. It could be someone that wants to get Harry in trouble. You may be right in thinking Bagman put Harry's name in the Goblet for extra money. I hope that's all it is and no one is wishing Harry any harm or to make him look like a fool._

_Bertha Jorkins was supposed to attend the tournament and she is still missing. Bertha Jorkins may have known about it or helped in some way and that is probably why she's not there. Bagman may also not want anyone searching for her because he doesn't want her to reveal anything. Bertha Jorkins loves to gossip. If she tells this to anyone the tournament could be cancelled and Bagman could lose his job._

_I'm going to go and look for her by myself and tell her what happened. The ministry should have gone looking for her months ago. _

_Make sure nothing happens to Harry in the meantime._

_Madame Indigo_

"She's going to go look for Bertha Jorkins all by herself?" Serena asked. "Shouldn't she get more people from the ministry to help her?"

"Hey, she used to be an auror," Lydia chuckled. "She can handle it."

--

Seeing Harry's poor performance in all his studies wasn't very enjoyable for Serena and Lydia. But it was nothing compared to what happened in Potions. As they approached the corridor, they saw all the badges they were wearing. SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY—THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION! Even Raye wore one, though she didn't look proud about it. Then Malfoy pressed his badge and it was replaced with another message in green letters. _POTTER STINKS_

"Hey!" Serena shouted as the Slytherins howled with laughter. They started to press their own badges. Raye stood there, looking bored and Pansy elbowed her in the ribs. Raye rolled her eyes and pressed her badge.

"Oh _very _funny," Hermione said to Pansy Parkinson in a cynical tone of voice. "Really _witty."_

"Yeah, hilarious," Lydia muttered, eying the Slytherin crowd.

"Want one, Granger?" Malfoy asked as he took out a badge. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

"Malfoy you…" Serena began but before she could come up with an insult, Harry grabbed his wand. People got out of the way.

"Harry!" Hermione warned.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy smiled, taking out his wand. "Go ahead if you've got the guts…"

"No, Harry!" Serena yelled.

It was as if they were witnessing an old fashioned Western showdown, only instead of cowboys, there were wizards and they were holding wands instead of guns. They sent their hexes at the same time.

_"Furnuculus!"_

_"Densaugeo!"_

Raye, Serena and Lydia, used to being attacked, ducked and covered their heads as the spells ricocheted off each other and bounced around thecorridor. Serena saw Malfoy's spell hit Hermione in the mouth and Raye had to fight off a laugh when she saw boils bounding up on Goyle's nose.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, Hermione, you okay?" Serena asked as she got up to her feet..

Ron pulled Hermione's hand away from her mouth. When Serena saw Hermione's new teeth, she let out a yell and nearly fell backward. Hermione let out a cry once she felt her fang-like teeth.

"What's all this noise about?" Snape demanded as he approached them.

The Slytherins started to speak at once. Snape pointed at Malfoy. "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir—"

"Liar!" Serena shouted, taking a step forward.

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry exclaimed.

"—And he hit Goyle—look—"

Snape looked at Goyle's face. "Hospital wing, Goyle," said Snape.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said urgently. _"Look!"_

"Come on, Hermione," Serena said softly as Ron forced Hermione to show him what happened.

"I see no difference," Snape muttered.

"Professor!" Serena snarled and Hermione let out a cry. "Oh, don't cry Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and ran out of the hall with Serena taking a few steps after her. "Hermione!"

As Harry and Ron started yelling at Snape, Lydia felt all her anger rise up and she was just about to become the next student after Harry Potter to attack Professor Snape. Only then it was with a wand and it was a simple disarming spell. Lydia was going to do some real damage. With a yell, she ran up to Snape, forgetting he was a tall grown man and her teacher and she was a student barely 5'0" tall. She punched Snape in the shin with all her effort, causing him to back into the potion room and limp on his other foot.

"MacGreggor!" he hissed.

But Lydia wasn't finished she walked into the room with her hands balled into fists. The students started to pile in the room after Lydia. Some of the Gryffindors cheered her on, others looked on in shock and Longbottom kept saying, "You're going to get Gryffindor in trouble! You're going to get Gryffindor in trouble!"

Lydia punched Snape into the stomach a couple of times, making him hunch forward, gasping for breath.

"She's beating crap out of him!" Seamus Finnigan exclaimed.

Even Raye was laughing until some of the Slytherins looked at her. She gasped, tried to look concerned for her head of House and said, "Oh, Professor Snape, are you all right?"

"Yaaaaaaah!" Lydia yelled, punching Snape in the mouth and making him fall back on a desk, breaking vials and making a total mess.

"Lydia, cut it out!" Serena said, grabbing her arm. "You can get expelled."

"I don't care!" Lydia snarled, whipping her arm away. "I don't want to be in a school with a teacher like _this_! It's bad enough that the Slytherins are jerks but a teacher? How is anyone from the other houses supposed to pass Potions when he's intimidating everyone?"

Snape scrambled on the stone floor, trying to get up, but he was so frustrated and embarrassed to be attacked by a student that he kept tripping on his robes. "MacGreggor, you are seriously facing expulsion from this school!"

"So?" Lydia hissed.

"I'm going to talk to your Head of House for this," he growled as he was finally able to get to his feet.

"Fine!"

"Lydia!" Serena muttered.

As he walked forward, Seamus Finnigan acted amazingly, maybe even stupidly, and stuck out his foot so Snape would trip over it. He stumbled and nearly cracked his yellow teeth on the floor.

"Oops," Seamus said with a sneering smile, "sorry, Professor." Lydia looked at him in shock mingled with delight.

"Finnigan!" Snape hollered. "Perhaps you want to be expelled too?"

Seamus shrugged and folded his arms. Snape grabbed Lydia and Seamus by their robes. He looked at the class.

"Gryffindors, thanks to your classmates here, you're going to spend the rest of time cleaning up this mess! And I want an essay on antidotes—5 rolls of parchment!"

--

"Would you mind explaining what happened again, Severus?" McGonagall asked. It wasn't that she didn't get all the facts, she just kind of liked hearing how a girl only five feet could beat the day lights out of a teacher.

"Your students attacked me!" Snape yelled. "MacGreggor here punched me about ten times!"

"Is that true?" McGonagall asked softly.

"Yes," Lydia said firmly.

"Mind explaining why?"

Lydia began with the Slytherins and their badges, how Malfoy insulted Hermione, they attacked each other, the ricocheting spells that hit Hermione and Goyle and Snape's comment to Hermione.

"I just think what he said to Hermione was uncalled for," Lydia said, folding her arms.

"So you hit Professor Snape?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Mr. Finnigan?" McGonagall said. "And why did you trip Professor Snape?"

"I thought it would keep Lydia from getting into trouble," he answered.

McGonagall leaned back, studying her students. "This is the first time either of you have broken the rules, isn't it?"

Seamus had to think. He may have cost Gryffindor a small number of points but never had to serve detention or anything like that. "Um, I think so, Professor." He said.

"Well," said McGonagall, "because you both had clean records until now, I will not expel you."

"What?" Snape demanded, outraged.

"What?" Seamus gasped, shocked.

"What?" Lydia mumbled, confused.

"Minerva, they…they attacked me!" Snape growled. "Cost me supplies, made a mess of my room."

"Oh, it can be cleaned up, I'm sure," McGonagall said calmly, "and your supplies can be replaced. It's just a suggestion, but perhaps you can give detention to Draco Malfoy for making those rude badges."

Seamus Finnigan couldn't believe his ears. McGonagall never, ever, ever acted his way before. He was surprised they weren't already on the train home. Was McGonagall now showing some favoritism to her house?

"Don't worry, Severus, I will give Mr. Finnigan and Miss Macgregor punishments," she said. "The Owlery has looked nicer…"

"The owlery?" Seamus mumbled, "We're cleaning the owlery?"

"Thanks okay," Lydia said, putting her hands on her hips. "IT does need a cleaning."

"That's it?" Snape demanded. "Cleaning the owlery?"

"And I will write to your parents," McGonagall went on, looking at Seamus and looked at Lydia, "and guardian. I will take twenty five points each from both of you."

Lydia smiled. Madame Indigo was on her way searching for Bertha Jorkins. She was too busy with that to worry about Lydia attacking a teacher. Seamus however, looked very uneasy.

"When is their detention?" Snape asked.

"I was just thinking about that, Severus," McGonagall said coolly.

"I think they should miss the first task," Snape suggested, sneering at them.

"Hey!" Lydia and Seamus said together.

"Oh, very well," Professor McGonagall said. "November 24th then."

"But—Professor!" Seamus sputtered. "We want to see Harry compete!"

"Everyone will be out of the school," Professor said simply, "so no distractions and we'll have them roost at the Hogsmead post office for the day."

"We're going to clean the owlery for the whole day?" Seamus inquired.

"Without magic," she added

"No magic?" Seamus and Lydia said together.

"The way the owlery looks it will take us a week to do it without any magic!" Lydia exclaimed.

"No excuses," Snape said, 'you heard your head of house." With that, he walked out of the office. Lydia turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, are you serious?" she inquired. "Cleaning owlery, no magic, on the twenty-fourth of November?"

"Can't you change the date?" Seamus pleaded. "We can miss the first Hogsmead weekend instead."

"You have done a very serious wrong act," said Professor McGonagall, her eyes narrowing. "Because this is the first time you've broken the rules and Professor Snape isn't entirely hurt…I won't send you home. Not to mention, there are times I feel like popping him one too."

Seamus and Lydia smiled at each other and McGonagall cleared her throat. "Perhaps after your detention, you'll learn to control your anger, Miss MacGreggor."

"Yes, Professor," Lydia whispered.

"I know you are new at this school and you must know that Professor Snape is the least fair teacher of this school," she said, "and no matter how he treats your fellow students, do not act irrationally, understand?"

Lydia nodded.

"Now return to your lessons."

Feeling defeated, Seamus and Lydia walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Sorry," Lydia mumbled.

"What for?" Seamus asked.

"Getting you in trouble," she replied. "If I hadn't lost my temper you wouldn't have had to trip Snape…you didn't have to anyway.

"I know," Seamus said softly, "but I wanted to, Lydia. Snape had it coming. I think a Gryffindor has to stand up to Snape somehow or another so he knows we're not afraid of him. I think it will be the last day of potions in 7th year until Neville Longbottom finally does it but he'll probably get there."

"Well, thanks," Lydia said. "So, have you ever cleaned an owlery before?"

"You kidding?" Seamus inquired with a laugh. "I don't even clean my room…"

--

The other girls were surprised Lydia didn't end up getting expelled. Seamus' mother sent him a howler the next day. Serena wondered if Madame Indigo was as angry to send one but a week later she instead sent a parcel full of muggle cleaning supplies and adhesive air fresheners with a note warning not to get in trouble again anytime soon. Lydia and Serena were both frustrated they would spending a whole day cleaning owl poop off the floor instead of watching the task.

But it was noting compared to what Harry must be feeling with the latest Daily Prophet. People kept staring at him and saying things about crying for his parents. If Lydia wasn't already facing detention she probably would've hexed everyone.

Mina and Lita were also wearing Support Cedric badges along with many Hufflepuffs, only they tweaked them into saying, _Go Ced-senpai _to replace the POTTER STINKS. Lydia was still upset over having detention she couldn't enjoy herself at the first Hogsmead Weekend.

"We'll get to do this more often than the Triwizard Tournament," Lydia muttered. "Man…I can't believe I've got detention! This stinks!"

"Should've thought of that before you attacked Snape," Raye said.

"Come off it Raye," Lydia muttered. "I know you enjoyed it."

"Yes, I did, but you deserved detention," Raye added quickly.

"We're going to Zonkos," Mina said, "Any of you want to come?"

"No thanks," Ami said, looking at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, "I need more parchment and I need something fixed at Dervish and Bangs."

"I need to stop at Dervish and Bangs too," said Raye. "Maybe they have something to help me find out what my dream means…and to keep Malfoy away from me. I wonder I can get some Spellotape to tape his mouth shut."

"Lydia?" Lita said hopefully, "come on, I hear they sell Dungbombs."

"No thanks," Lydia groaned. "They're restricted anyway."

"I'll get you that Chocolate card I promised you," Mina said to Ami as they parted ways.

"I'm cold," Lydia mumbled, "let's go get a drink." She started for the Hogs Head and Serena pulled her away.

"You can't go in that pub, you crazy?" Serena demanded. "It's not so student friendly. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. Mmm, butterbeer—you like butterbeer, remember Lydia?"

They came to The Three Broomsticks and ordered their butterbeers. When they saw Hermione sitting by herself, they went to sit with her.

"Hi Hermione," Serena said, sliding in across from her. "Where's Harry?"

And as Serena's body collided with something that wasn't there, she gasped. "What the? What's wrong with these seats?"

"Found him," Hermione whispered, glancing at Harry, but because he was wearing the cloak, Serena couldn't see him.

"Where?"

"Hi Serena," Harry said.

"Harry?" Serena gasped, turning to him. She gently stepped on his foot, tapped his knee and prodded him in the side. "Wow, you're really here."

"Hey, cut it out," Harry muttered. "Serena."

"How come you're--," Serena began.

"Invisibility cloak," he hissed. "I didn't anyone to see me."

"Can't blame you. Darn that Skeeter woman." Serena agreed, patting his knee and making Harry irritated. She had to keep touching him to remind herself he was still there. She looked at Hermione. "What are you working on Hermione?"

"SPEW," Hermione replied. "I wonder if I should get some of the villagers involved with this."

"Should we start going door to door?" Lydia inquired, suppressing a belch.

"If we have to," Hermione said.

"Hermione, when are you going to give up on this spew stuff?" Harry asked, startling Serena. It was so weird hearing him speak when she was sitting next to her and yet she couldn't even see him.

"When house-elves have decent wages and working conditions!" she hissed. 'You know, I'm starting to think it's time for more direct action. I wonder how you get into the school kitchens?"

"No idea, ask Fred and George," Harry mumbled.

"Serena, do you have any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"Er, maybe we should go to the post office and see if we can put a notice in the Daily Prophet or something?" Serena suggested unsurely.

"Good idea!" Hermione cried. "Only after Rita's latest article it may not work but we can always try. Thanks Serena."

"You're welcome," Serena laughed nervously.

As the three girls tried to brainstorm on SPEW, Hagrid and Professor moody came over to them.

"All right, Hermione?" Hagrid said. "Lydia, Serena?"

"Hello," Hermione and Serena smiled. Lydia stared into her butterbeer.

"Still mad about yer detention, eh, Lydia?" Hagrid asked.

Lydia nodded sadly.

"Shame," Hagrid said, "Yeh lucky yeh didn't get expelled."

Moody leaned across Serena, looking at Harry. "Nice cloak, Potter."

"Wow," Serena mumbled.

"Can your eye—I mean, can you--?" Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, it can see through Invisibility cloaks," Moody whispered. "And it's come in useful at times, I can tell you."

"That's amazing, Professor," Serena gasped.

Harry bent down, looking like he was reading the S.P.E.W notebook and whispered to Harry. "Harry, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear that cloak."

Because Serena was sitting next to him, she heard everything Hagrid said but she acted like she didn't. Maybe Hagrid didn't care if she heard or not because he didn't ask to speak to Harry in private.

'I wonder why Hagrid wants Harry to meet him at midnight,' she thought, taking a swig of butterbeer.

When Hagrid and Moody left the table, Harry said, "Why does Hagrid want me to meet him at midnight?"

Serena glanced at Harry. Maybe he didn't' care that she knew.

"Maybe…he's got a surprise for you?" Serena guessed.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's up to," said Hermione, "I don't know whether you should go, Harry…" she leaned across the table, glanced around her. "It might make you late…"

"Late for what?" Serena inquired.

"For Sirius," Hermione whispered.

Lydia choked on her butterbeer. "W-what?"

"Harry's meeting Sirius tonight," Hermione replied, "in the common room."

"How is he going to do that?" Lydia asked. "He could get caught."

"I dunno," said Harry.

"Can you give him a message for me?"

"Uh, sure," Harry replied.

"Tell him I said hi," she said, "and ask him about my parents. I want to know if they're going mad or if they're still insane."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

--

When Serena and Lydia came back they found the Creevy brothers trying to change the _Support Cedric Diggory b_adges but they weren't having any luck. So Lydia and Serena helped them. It was harder than they thought it would be.

"I think Malfoy thought of this," Serena muttered as her badge got stuck on _POTTER STINKS. _"I don't get it, Mina and Lita were able to change their badges."

"But it still supported Cedric," said Lydia.

"Ooops!" Dennis gasped as the badge he was working on changed to _POTTER REALLY STINKS._

"Uh oh," Lydia moaned, "I hope Harry doesn't see that."

"We're not getting anywhere with these," said Serena. "I'm trying to make it say _MALOFY REALLY STINKS _but it won't let me!"

"We'll make our own badges," said Colin, "we can do it tomorrow!"

--

As Lavender and Parvarti slept, Hermione, Serena nad Lydia were talking quietly about what Hagrid may want with Harry. They weren't coming up with any ideas.

"I have a feeling has something to do with the first task," Serena said. "I was thinking earlier maybe Hagrid put Harry's name in."

"I don't think he'd do that without telling Harry," Hermione told her.

"What if he wanted to surprise him after the tournament?" Serena asked.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't sound like Hagrid to me. I bet he's already too busy with his Skrewts to even think of it."

"Maybe Hagrid got a new creature for us to study in class," Lydia suggested, "and he wanted to show Harry first."

"Ohh, I hope so!" Serena exclaimed in a whisper.

Hermione and Lydia eventually fell asleep but Serena remained awake. She kept wondering why Hagrid wanted to see him in the middle of the night and why his grandfather wanted to see him. She kept speaking out of the window for a glimpse of Hagrid but she didn't see anyone.

It was sometime after one o'clock when decided to go downstairs and speak with Harry. She couldn't wait until morning. But as she started going down the steps, she found Ron and Harry arguing. A badge that Harry had just chucked at Ron bounced off his forehead.

'We should've thrown those things away,' Serena thought.

"There you go," Harry hissed, "something for you to wear--,"

"Harry, Ron!" Serena muttered, walking into the common room. "What's going on in here? Why are you two fighting?"

"Nothing," Harry said.

"Look, this is stupid," Serena groaned, "You're supposed to be best friends! Hermione is getting really tired of you two acting like a couple of kids!"

"Serena, be quiet," Ron muttered.

"No," Serena said. "You two are going to make up right here right now! Ron, apologize to Harry!"

"What for?" he demanded. "I didn't do anything!"

"You did too," Serena said, "you thought he put his name on the goblet and you're jealous because of it. You of all people should know better."

"It's okay, Serena," said Harry as he crossed the room. "If Ron thinks I did it let him."

You guys can't stay mad each other," Serena told them. "Ron, touch Harry's nose!"

Ron and Harry looked at her as if she went made. "I'm not touching his nose!" Ron exclaimed.

"If you do it will make you smile," she said desperately, "and you won't be mad anymore. Both of you touch each other's nose."

"This is crazy," Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's what my parents do when they argue," Serena said. "It works."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed," Harry said as he walked up the stairs, "Ron and I aren't married!"

"Hey, Harry, wait!" Serena called back and she turned to Ron and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he snapped. "Why'd you do that?"

"You made Harry leave," Serena muttered. "I hope you're happy! You stay here and think what you just did, Ronald Weasley!"

"You're starting to sound like Hermione," Ron groaned, rubbing his shoulder.

"Good, then maybe you'll listen and do what's right!" Serena hissed as she climbed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, leaving Ron alone to think.

Serena was far too angry to fall asleep. She waited for Harry so she could talk to him and no thanks to how stupid boys can be she lost sleep for nothing. She looked at Lydia, came to her bed and roused her.

"Wake up, Lydia," Serena said.

"I smell like owl poo," Lydia mumbled in her sleep.

"Well, not yet," Serena said under her breath, shaking Lydia. "Hey, wake up."

Lydia blinked and saw Serena. She sat up, her eyes wide and she was shaking. "Oh, Serena, I was dreaming I was scraping owl poop in the owlery and it wouldn't come off! Why did I attack Snape, why?"

"Because you're a nice person."

"Attacking Snape wasn't nice!"

"Well, the reason you did it was," Serena said. "I kind of wanted to hit Snape too for what he said to Hermione. And he's having an excellent thirteen days to think about what he's done."

"Yeah, I guess so," Lydia mumbled.

"Anyway, if we ever argue about stupid things," Serena said, "like Ron and Harry, I want you to promise me something."

"Sure."

"Touch my nose."

"Touch your nose?" Lydia asked with a yawn. "How come?"

"My parents touch each other's nose when they argue," Serena said, "It makes them laugh and make up. So if and when we get mad, we'll touch each other's nose."

Lydia shrugged, "sure." She touched Serena's nose. "That was for waking me up."

"But you were having a bad dream!" Serena shouted in a whisper.

"Still woke me up."

Serena sighed and touched Lydia's nose. They both laughed. It was kind of funny.

"Now I know why my parents laughed all the time," Serena said, "they should have made me do this with Sammy…"

(AN: By the way, I got the idea of the 'touch nose to make up' bit when I was in England. A woman told her husband, or maybe it was her husband, I can't remember—anyway—said when they got married that if they ever have a fight they should touch each other's nose to make them laugh. Even until they became an old couple they did it. I thought it was a cute idea so I decided to use it.)

--

Even though Harry knew Serena meant well by trying to get him to make up with Ron, he didn't tell her about why he went to Hagrid's incase she was going to tell him to touch Ron's nose again so he tried to avoid her and Lydia for the time being. The next night before they went to bed Serena had to ask Hermione what it was all about.

"The first tasks is dragons," Hermione said simply. "That's what Hagrid wanted to show him."

"Dragons?" Serena gasped. "Are they mad?"

"I know. I spent most of the day with Harry researching a way for him to get past it," Hermione sighed as she slipped into her pajamas. "I couldn't find a thing, except if Harry wanted to clip its claws."

"Did he say anything about Sirius?" Did Harry say anything about his conversation with Sirius?

"Not about your parents," Hermione said. "We were trying to find a way for him to get passed that dragon."

"I'll ask him in the morning," said Lydia.

--

Serena had another sleepless night. She kept dreaming about Harry running from dragons and not being able to help him. There were four big dragons, breathing fire, slashing at him with their tails. She wanted to transform into Sailor Moon, dust the dragons but there were too many people around, watching Harry. The Slytherins were laughing and pointing their fingers at him.

"Run, Potter!" Malfoy hollered, "Run, but they'll get you! You can't hide!"

Serena woke up with a start the next morning, "great, first Raye's dreaming about dragons and now me!"

Serena told Lydia about her dream with the dragons. "I think we've got to help Harry at the tasks!" she hissed as they were getting dressed, nervously looking over her shoulder.

"Sorry, Serena, but I'll be too busy cleaning owl poo off the floor," Lydia mumbled.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Serena chuckled nervously, "I forgot. Anyway, I think the scouts will have to protect Harry from the dragon."

"You can't do that!" Lydia hissed as she leaned over her bed. "People are already made about what the scouts did at the cup—imagine if they see them at the first task!"

"I can't let Harry get fried!" Serena exclaimed.

"You've got to help him another way then," said Lydia.

"How?"

Lydia shrugged, "well, you can research dragons with him and Hermione."

"Sit in the library?" Serena demanded. "Are you serious?"

"He's got to find a way to get passed the dragon alone," Lydia said. "I don't think the ministry will have dragons if they weren't sure the champions will handle it. I'm certain there will be trained wizards waiting by incase something goes wrong. Harry is going to be fine."

"I hope so," Serena said.

Serena watched Harry eat at breakfast. He hardly touched his food. Serena felt so bad. 'Poor guy,' she thought, 'he can't even eat!'

"Hermione, I'll see you in the greenhouses," Harry said, his eyes on Cedric. "Go on, I'll catch you up."

"Harry, you'll be late, the bells about to ring—"

"I'll catch you up, okay?"

"Are you all right, Harry?" Serena asked in concern as he ran out of the Great Hall. She turned to Lydia. "Look at him—he's scared to death! I bet he's feeling sick or something. I wish there was something I can do."

"Come on," Hermione said, "we've got to get going before _we _are late."

--

Serena worked slowly in Herbology as she kept checking the door waiting for Harry to come in. "Miss Tsukino, you missed a spot," said Professor Sprout as she walked by. "You're not holding your pruning shears properly."

"Yes, Professor," she mumbled.

"You okay, Serena?" Mina asked as she looked over her Flutterby Bush. "These aren't as bad as the bubotubers."

"I'm worried about Harry," Serena replied, turning her eyes to her bush.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he just found out what the first task is," she answered.

"What?" Mina and Lita exclaimed, leaning forward.

"How'd he found out?" Lita demanded. "Who told him?"

"Serena!" Lydia muttered. "They'll tell Cedric!"

"You support your champion and we'll support ours," said Lita quickly. "Besides, Harry's not really representing Hogwarts isn't he? It's some made up school."

"It doesn't matter," said Lydia.

"Support you want but Harry is the one we've got to protect!" Serena moaned.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"Harry's going to have to face dragons tomorrow," Serena whispered, looking around her nervously. Lita and Mina opened their mouths and Lydia and Serena quickly covered them before they announced it to the entire room.

"Don't say a word," Lydia grunted. "You can get Harry—and a whole lot of other people in trouble!"

"I think we've got to be sailor scouts tomorrow," said Serena. "To protect Harry from getting eaten!"

Mina pulled Serena's hand from her mouth. "We can't let people see us!"

"But he's scared," she checked the door to see if he had come in. "I bet he went to the library again to do more research. I'm so worried!"

"What do they have to do anyway?" Lita asked.

"I'm not sure," Serena said. "I hope they're not supposed to actually fight it or anything!"

"Maybe they have to take something from it," Lydia suggested.

"I've got to talk to Hermione," Serena picked up her bush and walked over to Hermione. "Hermione, I'm worried about Harry. Where do you think he went?"

"No idea," Hermione answered, eyes on her bush.

"Did you see him at breakfast this morning?" Serena asked. "He couldn't even eat!"

"Serena," Hermione muttered and Harry finally walked in. "Harry."

"Harry!" Serena spun around as he walked in. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he answered, looking kind of confused. He turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I need you to help me."

"What d'you think I've been trying to do, Harry?" she demanded.

"I need to learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon."

"Have you found a way to get passed the dragon?" Serena asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm going to fly but I need to learn how to summon my Firebolt first."

Serena sighed. Maybe she didn't have to hide in the distance as Sailor Moon after all.

--

At lunch, Lita and Mina hurried to the Hufflepuff table to tell him about the dragons. They were surprised when he told them that he already knew—and it was Harry who had told him.

"Why did Harry tell you about the dragons?" Lita asked.

"He said Fleur and Viktor would already know," he answered. "Said it would be fair if we all knew."

"Any idea how you're going to get passed a dragon?" Mina inquired.

"No," he replied. "I only know enough about dragons to stay away from them. I'm scared of them. My dad's in the department for Regulation and Control of Magical creatures and I heard some wild stories."

"Well," Lita said, grabbing his arm and forcing him up, "the best way to get over your fear of something is to learn more about it!"

"But, Lita!" he exclaimed.

"Come on, Cedric," Mina said as she took his other arm and they took him out of the Great Hall. "You've got less than a day to come up with something. TO THE LIBRARY!"

--

To Be Continued 

--

Other readers besides Mae-E: Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled! 

Mae-E answers to your many questions. I tried Iming them to you earlier but you weren't online. I don't mind putting it in the chapters if you don't mind waiting longer. If I email them to you it might be faster. You can email me more questions if you want to later.

You mentioned that while they studying astrology that the teacher proclaimed Harry was born under the planetSaturn, is he in some unknown way related to Hotaru? No--actually that was written in the book so I just went with it. Harry's a Leo and his planet's the sun (like Lydia--not related or anything) but I think Professor Trelawny said that Harry's planet was Saturn and he was born in midwinter (she thinks he's a Capricorn) because MAYBE Tom Riddle is a Capricorn and she was reading his information. Remember in book 2 Dumbledore told Harry that Voldemort channeled some of himself into Harry when he tried to kill him?

Will Hotaru and the other outers show up in this story at all? They'll be mentioned a couple times probably in this story but they won't show up. Maybe in the sequels--well, Pluto for sure but I don't know about the others. Pluto will come to Serena in a dream in the sequel.

Did Raye have such a severe reaction to the curse because she could somehow sense that he wasn't really who he pretending to be? Yeah--exactly! She heard Crouch instead of Moody, but she didn't know she did. She thinks that's just what the curse feels like when a psychic is placed under the curse.

Is the person impersonating the teacher the one that Raye keeps sensing in her dreams but can't see? No

Could the magical eye enable the wearer to see thru the magic that protects the scouts' identities while they are transformed and recognize them in the everyday forms? No.

How will ms. indigo react to the news of her ex-partner not only teaching them the curses but performing them on them? She'll be surprised but thinks that's what Dumbledore wanted. She's impressed they threw off the curse. Maybe Dumbledore DID want Moody to show them the curses. She thinks he's being more paranoid than normal.

Could the person that the scouts heard in their heads telling them to fight the curse, have been the part of them that was their inner warriors from their past lives during the sliver millennium?

We don't know what the voice was Harry heard to stop but I'm guessing it's their subconscious mind or a stronger part of him that is only in certain wizards and witches. So I can use the scouts past selves if they were stronger. It really doesn't matter who but I think the voice is the individual.

If you do go the route of Harry and Hotaru being some how related in some way back in the silver millennium,Would that explain why he could throw off the curse and where the voice came from?

No Harry either probably threw off the curse because of having some of voldy's powers, or because of that prophecy thing--Harry being a very powerful wizard. But the fan fiction side I'm writing about Harry is that he was a Lunarian. That is a big spoiler--don't tell anyone! You're not supposed to find out until the sequel! 

Is someone trying to manipulate Raye thru her dreams in an attempt to turn her to the dark side and against her fellow scouts? Wow, you're close! In a way, yes.

Does mina's mother know about her scouts' powers? No.

As things start to get more and more out of control and unpredictable will the scouts have to step in to help out? During the tasks and stuff? No. Not for a while.

How will people react if the find out that Luna, Artemis, and Lucky can talk?They won't--but they have plenty of close calls. Luna has to remind them not to say anything around the other students. Eventually the trio will know.

What reaction will there be if her housemates see Raye wearing a s.p.e.w. button?She doesn't wear it around her housemates. She just keeps it in her pocket.

As Raye becomes closer friends with the Krum's and starts to spend more and more time with them, will it make other people in her house jealous? Sofia and Vladimir Saulite, (I used the surname from my Latvian missionary companion) they're not related to Krum--since I may say Sofia used to date Krum, for added drama when he asks Hermione! Well, Draco will be angry because Raye said no to him when he asked her to the ball because she's asked Vladimir (she knew Draco would try to ask her so she asks Vladimir as soon as she can.) The rest of her house really won't care as they get to know the Durmstrang students anyway.

What desperate and bizarre things will this person be driven to do in a fit of blind jealously? Oh, Draco will still put the moves on Raye.

what will happen when ms. indigo gets there? Maura will go look for Bertha Jorkins, thinking Bertha may have done something to the Goblet and is hiding. She finds out that Bertha's dead and tells the ministry and her partner when she shows up to theYule Ball--and he tries to act as Moody-ish as possible.

when will Lydia start to come across clues as to just who might have the sample off wood that suppose to be a match to hers? the one the tree told her about?Maybe in her 6th year when they study the magical attributes in trees.

does she find the blue coin at all in this story? If so will it be on school grounds?

Oh yes!! It will be in the lake! :) Did you say that or did someone ask that? Someone guessed she'd find it at the school lake. It won't be until after the 2nd task--when she notices how BLUE it is! :)

Will Lydia's parents be vindicated? Yeah, in the sequel.

Will she finally get to meet them? Yeah, she'll meet them in the sequel.

Will they find out about their daughter's secret pastime as a scout? Maybe eventually. Haven't decided.

Will they approve of her friends? Serena? Oh yeah. They'll love her friends.Her boyfriend? Yeah will he show up in this story? Not exactly. Which boyfriend? Seamus Finnigan. They'll become a definite couple in year 7.

------


	22. 2 tasks in 1 day

Sailor Witches 22 

**Two Tasks in One day**

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter or the songs Lydia and Seamus sing in this chapter. 

****

The next day Lydia dressed in her grubbiest, safest clothes to wear during a yucky job: her ripped overalls and a white shirt underneath, not to mention a very pitiful expression.

"I don't' know who to wish luck," Serena said, unable to keep from grinning, "You or Harry!"

"It's not funny, Serena," Lydia mumbled. "You've got to tell me _everything _that happens today. The types of dragons, what they had to do, how they did it—everything!"

"Just as long as you don't tell me _everything _you did," Serena told her.

They came downstairs and met Seamus in the common room. He was also dressed for the occasion: an old shirt with a stain on it and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Hi," he said gloomily. "Nice overalls."

"Thanks," she replied, "I like your shirt."

"Yeah," he mumbled as they stepped out of the portrait together.

They walked down to breakfast in silence. People were talking excitedly about the first task, what it could be and where they were going to sit. Before they entered the hall, they both shouted together, "I HATE THIS!"

Though neither of them had any appetites, they forced themselves to eat as much as they could because they definitely would need the energy to clean the owlery. Filch approached them.

"You've eaten enough," he growled. "Come with me. The owls have already left and they weren't happy."

Serena waved at Lydia weakly, giving her a smile as Lydia and Seamus slowly got up and followed Filch out as if they were on their way to be executed.

"The owls will return to the owlery at six," Filch explained, leading him up the stairs. "So you had better have it spotless before then."

They entered the owlery. It still looked worse than Lydia remembered. Perhaps the Slytherins learned about their detention and added to the filth that was already there. At least the owls weren't there to bother them or to continue pooping or regurgitating their food onto the floor. There was a stack of fresh straw in a pile with brooms, mops, buckets Filch brought up along with the cleaning supplies Madame Indigo sent Lydia earlier.

"I'll be checking on you every hour," Filch said, shoving a push broom into Seamus' chest. "I expect to see work when I return. Don't have too much fun."

They stared at them as he walked out of the owlery and then they looked at each other. Lydia looked as if she was about to cry. They took in a deep sigh.

"Well," said Seamus, "let's get started."

Lydia nodded feebly and walked over to grab a broom. On her way there, she stepped on a dead mouse and let out a wail.

"I'm cursed!"

The work went slowly. Seamus was sweeping the same place for thirty minutes as if he were in a daze. Lydia's indigo eyes were too blurred with silent tears to see where she was going and she kept bumping into stuff. Filch came on every hour just like he said, staring at their progress and telling them to hurry up.

At two o'clock, they checked their watches.

"The task is starting now," said Seamus softly. "I wonder what's happening right now."

"I wonder if we can hear what's going on out there," Lydia sighed and she went to one of the windows.

Seamus came up behind her. "Hear anything?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Maybe it hasn't started yet."

"Get to work!" Filch yelled as he walked inside. "That straw's not going to pick up itself!"

"Yes, Mr. Filch," Seamus mumbled, getting back to pushing the straw into a pile.

Filch glared at Seamus and walked back out.

"I can't stand that guy!" Seamus groaned.

"Me neither," said Lydia, pulling on her gloves and looking at the top. She felt a little angry. Filch wanted this place spotless? Fine. She was going to turn the place upside down. He wouldn't' even recognize it when he'd come back. She went to the parcel Madame Indigo sent her and took out a strong cleaning agent, a rag and a scrubber.

"Seamus, help me this ladder," she said as she went to a ladder put up in a corner. "If they want a clean owlery then they're going to get one!"

--

"Too bad Lydia's missing this," said Serena as she sat next to Hermione in the bleachers, looking down onto the ground where the dragons were guarding their nests. Bagman just welcomed them to the first task and explained what the champions had to do. He and Mina's mother were commentating.

"The first champion will be Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts," said Bagman. "He'll be facing the Swedish Short-Snout. Tell everyone about the Short-snout, Susie!"

"I'll be happy to, Ludo," Susan stated. "The Short-Snout's beautiful but beauty can be dangerous."

"Indeed it can!" laughed Bagman.

"Mina!" Lita gasped. "The dragon Ced has to face is the Swedish Short-Snout! My wand has a Short-Snout heart string!"

"Does Mr. Bagman _have _to flirt with my mom in front of all these people?" Mina groaned as her mother went on talking about the Short-Snout with Bagman making funny jokes.

"Thank you Susie," Bagman's voice echoed through the air, "and here comes Cedric Diggory Hogwarts."

Hogwarts cheered like mad as Cedric came onto the field. Lita jumped up and down, holding a big yellow sign that said, "GO CED-SENPAI!" in black letters.

"You can do it, Ced-senpai!" she exclaimed. "You can do it!"

A few Slytherins snickered and she glared at them.

Cedric walked around the fenced in area, examining his surroundings carefully.

"Looks like he's looking for something," Susie stated, scratching her head.

"Yes," Bagman agreed. "I think for a way out!"

Some of the people in the stands laughed.

Cedric slowly, carefully approached the dragon. He backed up as it lifted up his head.

"Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow."

"Oh, I hope Ced-senpai remembers what we learned about the Short-Snout," Lita whispered, "come on, Cedric."

Cedric bit his lip and walked away. He continued to look around the enclosure. The dragon was watching him. The dragon wizards stood ready to step in.

Cedric remembered that Swedish Short-Snouts rarely attacked humans. So he had to give the dragon something else to attack, incase it made an exception when it saw him come too close to the nest. Cedric crouched down by the fence, looking for something to transfigure. But there was a slight problem—it wasn't that he wasn't very good at transfiguration; he was a pretty average student. It was just finding something in the enclosure big enough to transfigure into something to draw the dragon's attention from him.

The dragon got up from his nest. He had to act fast. Then he saw a rock behind the dragon as it got up. He pointed his wand at it.

"Come on, Ced!" Lita called.

_"Affectio Canarius!"_

The crowd cheered as the rock changed into a Labrador. Some of the girls 'awed' at its cuteness. It barked at the dragon and the dragon looked at it. Cedric breathed a sigh of relief as he got up and approached the nest with caution.

"He's taking risks, this one!" said Bagman.

"Come on, Cedric," said the Hufflepuffs.

Cedric came near to nest. The dog saw him and wanting someone to play with, it ran to him. "No, you stupid dog!" he shouted. "Go away, go!"

"Uh oh," said Susie, "this could be a problem."

"_Clever _move—pity it didn't work!"

He threw a small stick at it. "Go, one, fetch!"

The dog barked and ran to go catch it. Cedric hurried to the nest and grabbed the golden egg. The dog would be on its way back to bring back the stick.

"He's got it!" Susie exclaimed. The crowd cheered.

Cedric heard an angry roar. It sounded nothing like the dog. He turned and he saw the dragon coming toward him.

"Run Cedric!" Lita exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Oh I can't look!" She held the "GO CED-SENPAI" sign over her face.

A blast of brilliant blue flames seared past Cedric as he dived out of the way.

"Oh no!" Hannah exclaimed. "I think it got his face!"

"No, not his face!" Lita gasped, looking over the sign.

The dragon wizards came out to subdue the dragon as Cedric ran out of the exit, one arm around the egg and covering his face.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman shouted. "And now the marks from the judges."

Madam Maxime--seven

Crouch--_six_

Ludo Bagman--_seven._

_Susan Applebee--seven_

Dumbledore--_eight_

Karkaroff--_five_

--

Seamus heard the cheering and ran for the door. "I want to know what's happening out there!"

"No, Seamus!" Lydia yelled, jumping from the ladder and tackling him to the dropping-covered floor. "Ye can't!"

"I heard cheering—I want to know who for!"

"Ye must fight it, Seamus!" she muttered. "Fight it!"

"I CAAAAAAN'T!" he tried to struggle.

"You must!"

"What if it was Harry?" he demanded.

"We must finish cleaning the owlery!" she said. "The champions have their task to do and we've got ours!"

"Okay, okay," he sighed. "I'm all right now. You can let go."

"Ye sure?"

"Yeah," his breathing slowed down and she got up. "Thanks."

She climbed back up the ladder and he held it for her. They were already done with one side. Lydia started to sing a Celtic song. "As I roved out on a bright May morning. To view the meadows and flowers gay..."

"How can you sing at a time like this?" he demanded.

"It will probably go by faster," she replied.

"Really?" his voice perked up.

"Yeah." She continued to sing. "Whom should I spy but my own true lover as she sat under a willow tree..."

She heard Seamus' voice below. "I took off my hat and I did salute her. I did salute her most courageously…"

Lydia looked down. Seamus paused and smiled up at her. She smiled back and they continued the song together.

"When she turned around, well the tears fell from me. Saying, 'False young man, you have deluded me…'"

--

"As you can tell," said Susie Aino, "the Welsh green blends in well with its surroundings."

_"Addomisco!"_ Fleur shouted, her wand pointed and the Welsh Green. Its eyes began drooping and it lowered itself down. She waited for a moment before she approached the nest.

The Beaxbatons cheered and called at her in French. Fleur was five feet from the nest when the dragon snored and a thin jet of red flames shot out its nostrils, catching her skirt on fire. Some of the boys watched excitedly as her skirt nearly burned away.

"Oh, I'm not sure that was wise!" said Bagman.

"Boys, close your eyes!" Susie exclaimed.

"Hey, that rhymed Susie!" Bagman laughed and Mina groaned.

Fleur gasped and pointed her wand at her burning skirt and put it out with an extinguishing charm.

"Oh...nearly! Careful now…good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

Fleur entered the nest and grabbed the golden egg before getting flamed again.

Madam Maxime--_ten_

Crouch--_six_

Ludo Bagman—_five_

Applebee--_five_

Albus Dumbledore--_six_

Karkaroff—_five_

People clapped and Fleur walked out of the fence.

"And here comes Mr. Krum!" Bagman exclaimed.

"He's facing off with the Chinese Fireball," informed Susie, "also known as the liondragon, it weighs up to between two and four tons. Beautiful with its gold and red scales, isn't it?"

"But remember how dangerous beauty can be, everyone!" Bagman said.

Krum walked inside the enclosure, coming closer to the dragon. The Durmstrang students cheered. Krum ran right up to the dragon, raising his wand.

"Very daring!" said Bagman.

_"Coniveo Afflictatio!" _Krum shouted.

The spell hit the Fireball's eyes and it let out a horrible roar of pain. It's enormous legs danced around the ground, squashing some of its own eggs and nearly Krum.

"Oh no!" Sofia gasped, covering her mouth. "He's not supposed get those ruined!"

--

The scream carried off to the owlery. Lydia and Seamus felt the ground move.

"What was that?" Lydia asked Seamus. "Did you hear that scream?"

"I hope it wasn't a banshee," Seamus said with a shiver.

Lydia bounded for the door. "No, I think it was a dragon! I think it was in pain!" she said in delight. "Oh, I wonder what happened! I've got to see! Oh, I bet it was the coolest thing! Who did it?"

Now it was Seamus' turn to stop Lydia from running of. "No, Lydia!" he ran after her, grabbed her and picked her up.

"Let me go, Seamus!" she exclaimed, kicking her legs as he pulled her from the door. "Did you feel the ground move? Someone must've got it with some spell—I want to see who did it!"

"It's too late now anyway!" he told her. "Fight it, Lydia. You've got to fight it! Be strong!"

"I can't take it anymore, Seamus!" she cried, tears seeping out of her eyes. "While we're cleaning dung off the floor, everyone else is having fun! We're missing everything! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

"Oh, don't cry, Lydia!" Seamus frowned. "It'll be all right.

"How much longer?" Lydia demanded. "I don't know if I can take much more of this!"

"You've got to fight the temptation," Seamus said firmly. "Come on, Lydia—we're done cleaning all the perches—see? We're almost there!"

"Of all the rotten luck!" Lydia groaned.

"There, there," Seamus whispered. "I'm sure everybody will tell us everything that happened."

"It's not the same!" she exclaimed, pushing him away and she went to sit down on a stack of straw. "I was so excited that there was going to be a tournament for my first year at Hogwarts. I couldn't wait until the first task. Could you?"

"No, not really," said Seamus nervously.

"But then…oh…those stupid Slytherins and their badges!" she growled. Her face scrunched up in anger. "It's all their fault!"

"Yeah, it is all their fault," Seamus agreed. "Damn Slytherins."

"I wouldn't have cared if McGonagall made us do it on Hogsmead Weekend," Lydia mumbled. "Most of the students were gone anyway…"

"We've got to finish," said Seamus, "Filch should be on in a minute to check how we're doing. We've still got loads to do"

Lydia sniffed. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Oh, fine," she groaned.

"Hey, do you know _The Flower of Magherally?" _he asked with a slight smile. "It's my favorite."

"No," she replied.

Seamus started singing as he grabbed a broom to sweep up the last of the straw and mess Lydia brushed down from the perches.

"One pleasant summer's morning when all the flowers were singing O!" he grinned at her as he started sweeping to the tune of the song. "Nature was adorning and the wee birds sweetly singing O!"

Lydia laughed, wiped a tear away and picked up another push broom. She listened to Seamus and swept in sync with him, humming along since she did not know the words. Seamus had an excellent singing voice and she wished Moody had made him sing instead Dean Thomas when they were all placed under the Imperious Curse. Seamus ended up acting like a bird.

"I met my love near Banbridge Town, my charming blue-eyed Sally O! She's the queen of the County Down and the Flower of the Magherally O!

"With admiration I did gaze upon this blue-eyed maiden O! Adam wasn't half so much plazed when he met with Eve in Eden O! Her skin was like the lily white that grows near yonder valley O! She's my queen and my heart's delight and the flower of Magherally O!

"Her yellow hair in ringlets clung, her shoes were Spanish leather O! Her bonnet with blue ribbons strung, her scarlet cap and feather O! Like Venus bright she did appear, my charming blue-eyed Sally O! She's the girl that I love dear, and the flower of Magherally O!

"I hope the day will surely come when we'll join hands together O! And I will bring my darling home in spite of wind and weather O! And let them all say what they will and let them reel and rally O! I shall wed the girl I love; she's the flower of Magherally O!

Seamus finished singing. His face was slightly red. He cleared his throat and swept the ground.

"That was great, Seamus," Lydia said, clapping.

"Thanks," he said.

"Why did Moody have Dean sing instead of you?" she asked and she went back to sweeping.

"No idea."

--

"Come on, Harry!" Serena exclaimed as Harry flew around in the air, trying to get the dragon to get up from its nest.

The Horntail looked like it was going to blast fire at him. Serena gasped and covered her eyes.

"Is he okay?" asked Hermione from her right.

"Huh?" Serena peeked through her fingers. Hermione had her face covered too. She was holding her face so tight that her nails pricked into her skin. "Hey!" Serena pulled Hermione's hands down. "You helped Harry summon his Firebolt! He couldn't have done it without you, Hermione!"

"Oh, what've I done?" Hermione demanded herself.

"Look at that," Serena laughed. "Oh, Lydia is going to be so mad she's missed this."

"Frankly, I'd like to switch spots," said Hermione. "Oh, no, Harry, look out!"

Harry just dodged a blast of fire. "Great Scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

"Look at that," Serna laughed. "Did he always fly this fast?"

Raye kept an eye more on the Hungarian Horntail than Harry, as she paid more attention to the previous dragons the champions had to face. They did not match the dragon she saw in her dream. The Horntail came very close because it was also black but it had bronze horns and scales and it looked a lot like Godzilla with wings. The one in her dream looked a bit smaller. Instead of a tail of spikes it was shaped like an arrow. Its scales were smoother. The Hungarians eyes were yellow and the one from her dream had violet eyes.

"What kind of dragon was it?" she whispered as she watched the Horntail swipe at Harry with her tail. The crowd gasped.

"He is amazing!" Serena breathed, "just _amazing!"_

Watching Harry fly was a lot easier than seeing people get hit in the face with Bludgers like in the World Cup. Serena was on her feet, cheering Harry on. She was glad she didn't have to transform into Sailor Moon and fight the dragon. She could sit here in the crowd and enjoy the show.

"He makes flying look so easy," said Serena.

"Well, it isn't," Hermione moaned. "When is he going to get that egg?"

"I know," Serena blinked as she turned to Hermione. "I hope it's soon—Harry's making me dizzy!"

--

The owlery was nearly finished. It wasn't just detention anymore for Seamus and Lydia. It became a mission. With the perches wiped clean, the floors swept and dung free layered with fresh straw, Lydia went to the box to take out the air fresheners.

"Finally," Seamus breathed, looking over the new and improved owlery. "I thought we'd never finished it in time."

"Just another thing," Lydia said as she approached him with the air fresheners. They were round with little cracks to let the fragrance out and a piece of adhesive on the back. "This will help take away the smell."

"Are those muggle-made?" Seamus inquired.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Cool."

"I can't decide which one to use," she smiled. "So yer going to have to help me choose."

He laughed. "Well, okay. What've you got?"

"Well, we've got pine," she held it to his nose. He took a whiff and sneezed. "Smells like a tree."

"It's supposed to," she winked. "Okay, and this is vanilla. This smells nice."

He smelled the vanilla fragrance and smiled. "It's nice, but it's a bit too sweet. Almost want to make candy out of it."

"Okay, how about this one?" she asked as she held another one to his nose. "Flower bouquet?"

After another whiff he sneezed again. "Too flowery. Might make everyone sneeze."

"You're killing me here, Seamus," she sighed, putting the flower bouquet fragrance away. "How can you be so indecisive?"

"I thought you wanted my help," he chuckled.

Lydia held an orange one to his nose. "Citrus?"

"No," he replied immediately. "Too fruity."

"We're down to the last one," Lydia said, "so I hope you've made your mind." She held a light blue one to his nose. He took a whiff. He moaned pleasantly and smelled it again.

"I like it,' he said, "What is it?"

"Rainstorm," she replied, taking it away so she could sniff it.

"Really, that's what it's called?"

"Yeah, interesting isn't it?" she said. "It smells exactly like rain—though I think we've got enough rain already. It will smell the same in here as is it does outside."

"I _love_ the smell of rain," he said, folding his arms and leaning toward her. "Don't you?"

She smiled and she felt warmth in her cheeks. "Yeah, sometimes. I mean, it can be a downer if you're planning to go outside. But the smell is really great and it makes everything clean." She shrugged. "But there are other times when I like being out in it. Especially when it's raining really hard."

"Yeah," Seamus smiled. "Like at the beginning of term."

"Except for the part where I jumped in the lake," she laughed. "I was trying to save Dennis Creevey but the giant squid already pushed him in."

"I love feeling rain fall on my face, Seamus whispered. "It's very nice."

"You do?"

Seamus nodded.

Lydia bit her lip, chuckling nervously. She wasn't sure why. She sniffed the rain scented air freshener. It did smell nicer than the others. Not as fake. It was pure and natural.

"I also like it when it's finished raining," said Seamus suddenly. "Right after—when the sun comes out—and there's a rainbow in the sky."

"Me too," Lydia said. "It's really…eh…brilliant." She cleared her throat and put the other air fresheners away. "Well, Rainstorm it is then!"

"Cool," Seamus said, rubbing his neck nervously. Lydia handed him some of the rain scented air fresheners.

"All we've got to do is just stick these around the room," she said softly. "Better get a move on. We've got five minutes until Filch gets here."

"And all the owls," he moaned. "I wonder how long it will take them to make a mess again."

She laughed as she walked to the other side of the owlery. "Hopefully not for a couple of weeks!"

Seamus laughed and sniffed the air freshener before sticking it to the wall. It reminded him so much of the time Sailor Rainbow saved his life. How it was such a downpour but then, it died down and he was able to see Sailor Rainbow. It was the prettiest Rainbow he'd ever seen before in his life. It just added to why he loved to see rainbows after a rainstorm. He hoped soon, he'd see her again.

Seamus and Lydia just finished placing all the air fresheners when all the owls came flying back into their new home. It was kind of nice to see, and to feel as a flutter of many wings rushed in, bringing Lydia's pigtails up in the process. Some of the owls looked very pleased and they pecked at the air fresheners. Pigwidgeon hooted happily and flew around her head.

Lydia laughed. "Do you like your new home?"

"Now you all have to do your business outside from now on!" Seamus grunted.

"Well, it has certainly improved," said a voice behind them. They turned around and Filch stood in the doorway.

"How does it look, Mr. Filch?" Seamus inquired hopefully. He hoped Filch wasn't going to give them more to do. He was too tired and smelly already.

"Impressive," he muttered, looking around. "Good."

"All it needs now is maybe some windows," said Lydia. "You want us to do those?"

Seamus looked at her warningly, shaking his head. Filch rubbed his chin.

"Maybe later," he said. "I can get the house elves to do that."

"So…are we done?" Seamus asked. "Can we go?"

"Yes, yes, you can go." Filch said. "Go on."

They breathed sighs of relief as they left the owlery. "I'm glad that's over," said Seamus. "Thought my fingers would come off."

"It was fun though," Lydia smiled. "I wouldn't have enjoyed myself as much if I had to do that all by myself. "

Seamus smiled back. "Yeah, it wouldn't be very fun to do that alone. Glad I could help you, Lydia."

"Thanks for helping me," she said. "I can't wait to take a bath and get this owl dung smell off me."

"Me too," Seamus sighed, looking himself over.

--

"Oh, Harry, you were wonderful!" Serena exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Absolutely wonderful!"

"Thanks, Serena," Harry gasped in surprise.

"I knew you could do it," Serena grinned. "I knew it." Serena finally pulled herself off of Harry, unable to keep from grinning. She nodded to Hermione, who had faint fingernail marks on her face. "I had to keep Hermione from covering her face."

"Hey, you covered your face a couple of times," Hermione muttered.

Serena looked over at Ron. "Well, Ron…anything _you'd _like to say?" her grin disappeared and her face went serious. She put her hands on her hips.

Ron's face was white and his blue eyes grim. He opened his mouth. "Harry, whoever put your name in that goblet—I—I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"We _tried _to tell you, Ron," Serena groaned, shaking her head. Her eyes focused on Harry.

"Caught on, have you?" Harry demanded. "Took you long enough."

Hermione and Serena glanced from Ron to Harry. Hermione looked anxious and Serena looked angry. They were waiting for Ron to apologize. Ron was trying to work his mouth.

"It's okay," said Harry suddenly. "Forget it."

"No," Ron said. "I shouldn't've--,"

_"Forget it," _Harry told him.

The boys grinned at each other. As Hermione burst into tears, Serena broke into a fit of giggles.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry said to Hermione.

"You two are so _stupid!" _Hermione yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground. She hugged Harry and Ron, followed by Serena.

"I'm so glad you're friends again!" she gushed. "And you were able to make up without having to touch other's nose."

The boys looked nervous.

"I think it's a guy thing," Serena tittered and she ran after Hermione. "Hey, wait for me!"

Harry came out with Ron to look at his marks. Serena was dancing around on the spot in excitement. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed. "How did Harry do? How did he do?"

Madame Maxime---_eight_

Crouch—_nine_

Dumbledore--_nine_

Bagman—_ten_

Susie Aino—_eight_

Karkaroff—f_our_

The Gryffindors, including Ron, were highly upset by this. They were on there feet, yelling. Serena wanted to change into Sailor Moon and hit him with her tiara.

After learning he was tied with Krum, Harry went with Ron to send an owl with Ron. Hermione and Serena followed them.

--

They couldn't believe the owlery when they got there. "Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "I half expected Seamus and Lydia to still be working on it!"

"It's kind of good they're not here," said Serena. "They'd be mad at us if they saw us trying to send a letter. Lydia would've thrown us right out." She walked around the room and took in a deep whiff. "It even _smells _different."

"Because they stuck air fresheners all over the place," said Hermione, pointing at a blue air freshener. "Smells like rain."

"Oh, I'd better go tell Lydia," Serena said and she dashed out of the owlery.

Lydia, fresh from her bath and feeling exhausted, was lying on her bed. "Lydia! The owlery looks great!"

"Thanks," Lydia yawned as she sat up. "Hey…what were you doing in the owlery? Did you go send a letter?"

"No—er—Harry was," Serena whispered, "to tell Sirius about the task!"

"Which owl is he going to use?" she demanded.

"Er, Ron's, I think," she answered and cleared her throat. "Oh, by the way—Harry's tied in first place with Krum!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on down!" she grabbed her hand. "We're going to celebrate."

Sparks and stars filled the common room along with Dean Thomas' banners. Seamus and Lydia were so excited as the others told them what happened.

"Harry, you used your Firebolt?" Seamus groaned, staring at Dean's drawings. "Oh…I could kill Snape!"

Lydia gasped when Serena told her about Krum and the Chinese Fireball.

"That's the dragon we heard, Seamus!" she said, nudging him. "And _you _thought it was a banshee!"

Seamus grinned nervously and went rather red in the face. "Yeah…I know…"

After Lydia learned step-by-step what happened at the task, people urged Harry to open the egg. When he did, the room was filled with high screams.

"What was that?" Seamus asked, his eyes on the egg as if it were going to explode. "It sounded like a ban--," he saw the way Lydia was staring at him and laughed nervously. "Like a bunch of screaming girls, or something…"

As Fred and George passed around sweets, Serena grabbed a jam tart and talked to Harry. "Harry, how did you figure out what to do?"

"Had a bit of help," he replied.

"Besides Hermione and Hagrid you mean?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Professor Moody."

"He did?" she raised an eyebrow. It was the least person she would expect. "Why?"

He shrugged, "well, he was in the corridor when I told Cedric about the dragons. Then he told me to come with him to his office. He said I had to play by my strengths."

"Is that why you were late for Herbology?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"So, Professor Moody knew you were a good Quidditch Player?" Serena asked. "I wonder how he knew."

Harry shrugged. "A lot of people know. I can't believe I haven't thought of it before. I guess it's because I haven't taken out my Firebolt since the Quidditch Final last year. Forgot I even had it."

Serena smiled. "Well, I'm glad you remembered in time."

Harry nodded. "Me too. Oh hey…someone else tried to give me help."

"Who?" she asked.

"Right before the task started," he told her, "Mr. Bagman said he'd give a few pointers."

"He did?" Serena inquired as a sinking sensation filled her stomach. "Did he say why?"

"Said I was the underdog," Harry explained. "But I told him I already had a plan."

Serena thought about the ten Bagman gave him. Maybe Bagman _was _the person who put his name in the goblet. But before she could think on it any more. Neville Longbottom changed into a life-size canary and the room erupted in laughter.

--

"Bagman offered Harry help?" Mina inquired the next morning as they stood around in their usual empty classroom.

"Yeah," Serena replied. "And he did give him ten points—even though Harry got hurt."

"He still probably didn't put his name in," said Lita. "He would've given him more help before the task started."

"Maybe he couldn't," Raye pointed out, "he had more to do because he's a judge and he didn't want to make it so obvious."

"That's right!" Serena exclaimed. "Harry said others helped him—Hagrid and Professor Moody. I bet Bagman told them to help Harry."

"Well," said Ami, "if he did do it he's doing a good job. Harry's already tied with Krum."

"Now we've got to see how he does with the golden egg," Lydia said. "And where he gets his help from."

--

Serena enjoyed watching Harry and Ron being best friends again during their studies. Though she knew that neither of them liked divination or Professor Trelawny, they had a fun time being _themselves_ in class. After dinner as the four of them were on their way to the common room, Hermione ran after them.

"Hey!" she said, grabbing Harry's shoulder. "You won't believe this. The most amazing thing's happened?"

"Voldemort's dead?" Lydia asked hopefully.

"Not exactly," said Hermione as they followed her through crowds of people and to a corridor where Harry and the other champions were on Halloween. The room had paintings with food. Ron kept asking her about SPEW.

"I'm not asking t you too!" she said abruptly. "I came down here just now, to talk to them all, and I found—Oh come _on, _Harry, I want to show you!"

She pulled Harry's arm and she tickled the green pear. Serena gasped when she heard it laugh and it changed into a green handle, which Hermione grasped.

"That's pretty cool," said Serena.

They came into a huge room with a high ceiling with a brick fireplace and pots and pans. Lydia pointed at something rushing toward them but before she could ask what it was, it threw its small arms around Harry.

"Harry Potter, sir! _Harry Potter!"_

"D-Dobby?" Harry squeaked.

"It _is _Dobby, sir, it is!" the house elf cried. "Dobby has been hoping and hoping to see Harry Potter, sir, and Harry Potter has come to see him, sir!" Dobby stepped back, beaming at Harry.

"Is this a house elf?" Serena asked.

"Yes, yes Dobby is a house elf, miss!" Dobby said.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry inquired.

"Dobby has come to work at Hogwarts, Sir!" Dobby answered. "Professor gave Dobby and Wink jobs sir!"

"Winky? She's here too?"

"Yes, sir, yes!" Dobby said, taking Harry's hand and pulling him into the kitchen. Ron, Hermione, Serena and Lydia followed, looking over the room.

"Nice kitchen," said Lydia.

Dobby led the group to the fireplace.

"Winky, sir!" said Dobby, pointing at Winky, who sat on a stool. She did not look very well.

"Hello, Winky," said Harry.

Winky started to cry. Hermione tried to console her.

"Why is she upset?" Serena asked. "What'd we do?"

While doing her best to calm Winky down, Hermione told Lydia and Serena about the World Cup incident and Crouch dismissing his elf. They already knew this, but acted like they didn't.

Elves came to them bearing biscuits, tea and milk. Serena, glancing at Hermione nervously, grabbed a biscuit and nibbled on it. Dobby continued to explain how he found work at Hogwarts and the Malfoys. At the mention of their name, Lydia swiveled around.

"You worked for the Malfoys?" she asked in surprise. "And you _survived?"_

"Yes, miss," said Dobby. "Dobby did try to serve his master as best he could. But they sometimes were unkind to Dobby—but Harry Potter freed Dobby and now that Dobby works for Dumbledore—Dobby can say whatever Dobby want about the Malfoys!"

"That's great!" Lydia exclaimed. "I'm glad you don't work for them anymore, Dobby."

"Dobby could not work for _bad Dark wizards_ anymore!" Dobby said bravely and he was shocked at his words. He ran to the table to punish himself, "_Bad Dobby! Bad!"_

Harry pulled Dobby away from the table. Serena spilled her milk in surprise.

"Why'd he do that for?" she demanded.

"He was punishing himself," said a house elf. "We houseless sometimes punish ourselves when we say bad things about our old masters—but Dobby was right in saying that. The Malfoys were evil, evil, evil! Don't feel bad, Dobby! You served them as best you could and you made it, Dobby!"

"Thank you, Tippy," said Dobby. "You are right—you almost came to work for the Malfoys too."

Lydia sprang forward the house elf. "Your name is Tippy?"

The house elf smiled and curtsied. She had light brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her nose wasn't like Dobby's or Winky's. It was small cute button nose. "Yes, my name is, Tippy miss."

"Ye haven't always worked here, have yeh?" Lydia asked. "Ye had a wizard family to serve?"

Tears filled up in Tippy's eyes. "Yes! A good family I served! The MacGreggors. A good family indeed but they had no choice but to free me. It was the Malfoys—so evil—they took my family away! They told me I had to go to Hogwarts. 'You will be safe there, Tippy' Master Kevin had said. Tippy is safe but she misses her family! Especially the little girl Lydia! Oh, how Tippy always took care of her! If only Tippy knew where the little girl could be!"

Lydia began to cry too. Tippy stopped and looked up. "Why does miss ask? Why does miss cry?"

"Because, Tippy," Lydia wailed, "I _am _Lydia MacGreggor!"

A light twinkled in Tippy's eye as she ran to Lydia. Lydia knelt down and embraced the elf. The elf laughed.

"We is reunited!" she said happily. "We is reunited! Tippy should have recognized mistress Lydia when she came in! Now we can have fun together again!"

"That's your elf, Lydia?" Serena asked. "She's so cute!"

"I'm glad you got to see your old mistress again, Tippy," said Hermione. "Tippy, how long did you serve the MacGreggors?"

"Oh, long time, miss!" said Tippy as she turned around with happy tears trailing down her cheeks. She squeezed her arms around Lydia's waist. "My mother served them before me. They was always good to us. We were part of the family—we was!"

Dobby and Winky were arguing with each other about their masters. "Dobby, you is bad elf! Talking that way about your masters!"

"They isn't my masters anymore, Winky!" Dobby told her. "Dobby doesn't care what they think anymore!"

"And Dobby shouldn't!" added Tippy, "and you shouldn't either!"

"My Mr. Crouch is needing my help. I is looking after the Crouches all my life, and my mother is doing it before me, and my grandmother is doing it before her...oh what is they saying if they knew Winky was freed? Oh the shame, the shame!" she turned to sobbing into her skirt.

"Winky," Hermione told her, "I'm quite sure Mr. Crouch is getting along perfectly well without you. We've seen him, you know--,"

"You is seeing my master?" Winky asked. "You is seeing him here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "He and Mr. Bagman are judges in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Mr. Bagman comes too?" Winky squeaked and her sadness was replaced with anger. "Mr. Bagman is a bad wizard. A very bad wizard! My master isn't liking him, oh no, not at all!"

"Not true, not true!" Tippy argued.

"What?" Lydia asked. "What do you mean?"

"Bagman, bad?" Harry inquired.

"Oh yes," Winky nodded, "My master is telling Winky some things! But Winky is not saying…Winky—Winky keeps her master's secrets!"

"Your master gave you wrong secrets!" Tippy said. "Bagman is not a bad wizard. He was good friend of my old family. Bagman may be stupid, yes—but was never bad. Bad and stupid does not mean the same thing!"

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked, looking down. "What's Winky talking about?"

"Bagman went to trial," said Tippy, "people thought he gave information to the supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But Bagman did not know he was—he just made a mistake. Bagman is stupid, but not bad. Not bad!"

"Yes he is!" Winky yelled. "My master is no liar!"

"Crouch is no longer your master!" Tippy said. "And he is liar! He put my family in prison, he did! And I will never, ever forgive him! Him or the Malfoys!"

"How dare you!" Winky shouted, looking like she was about to attack Tippy. But Tippy continued to yell at Winky.

"Crouch's son is a bad wizard! You served a bad wizard—and Mr. Crouch had to put his son is prison because he was bad!"

"What is you saying? What is you saying?"

"Barty Crouch Jr. was a supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Tippy hollered. "He went to prison!"

"Stop! Stop saying things about my master!"

"Tippy, clam down," said Lydia firmly.

"Tippy is trying, miss Lydia!" Tippy said, "but Tippy is mad—for loosing her family! MacGreggors should not have gone to Azkaban! Crouch would not listen to my family!"

"Stop!" Winky wailed, running to a far end of the kitchen. "Winky is not listening anymore!"

"It is the truth!" Tippy exclaimed after her. She sighed and looked at the others. "Tippy is most sorry sirs and misses had to see that."

"It's all right," said Harry.

"Tippy," said Lydia, 'what do you think about our group? Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare—us trying to find a way to get wages for house elves."

"Most house elves think it is shameful," Tippy replied. "Like Winky. But Dobby thinks it is great. I think house elves should be treated fairly too—as we are part of the wizard family. A house elf should be good to its family and the family should be good to it too. House elves should not work for dark wizards—it does things to their minds!"

"Good for you, Tippy!" Hermione exclaimed. "And you think you should get paid and everything too?"

"Money?" Tippy demanded. "No! Tippy does not need money—Tippy needs family back. It is money that got my family taken away—Malfoys have too much of it and they think they can get anything they want with money!"

They talked with the house elves a little longer, finished their tea and took off. Lydia was so happy to be reunited with another person from her past and she was slowly getting her memory back.

--

The other girls were happy to hear about where the kitchens were located. They found a new place to hold scout meetings and the house elves were okay with giving them privacy with their tea. Raye walked around with piece of parchment, interviewing all the house elves and asking about the people they worked for. She sometimes ahd to get help from the others to consol them or to prevent them from hurting themselves when they got to talking about some of the families they had to work for.

"This is great!" Raye laughed as they stepped out of the kitchens. She looked over the parchment, her eyes wide with glee. "Oh, I've got some real dirt on Malfoy—hahaha!"

"They are all really cute," said Mina. "I can see why Hermione wants to support them."

"I think when a person sacks their elf it should be in writing—and the elves shold learn how to read and write." Lita added.

"They're so helpful!" Serena grinned, shoving biscuits into her mouth. "I'm so glad I joined SPEW!"

--

Instead of listening to the lesson on Switching Spells, Serena was looking at Ron and Harry having a duel with Fred and George's fake wands. She really didn't care because the lesson was nearly over and the bell was about to ring. It looked like Harry was loosing with the rubber haddock in his hand because it flopped side to side like a real fish. She laughed.

"Take that!" said Ron.

Then an angry voice went through the room. "Potter! Weasley! _Will you pay attention?"_

Lydia nudged Serena before McGonagall called for her attention as well. Serena looked up. What could Professor McGonagall want now?

"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," Professor McGonagall said. "I have something to say to you all.

"The Yule Ball is approaching--,"

Serena, who had been sinking in her seat, sat straight up and paid much closer attention to McGonagall. "Of course!" Serena whispered to Lydia. "the ball, I forgot!"

"A traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above—although you may invite a younger student if you wish."

Lavender Brown giggled. Serena glanced at her and Parvarti and turned to Lydia. "What do they find so funny?"

"Maybe they're excited?" Lydia guessed. "Dunno—they're always giggling about something."

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall went on, "and he ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then—"

She looked at the class. Everyone looked right back. "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to—er—let our hair down." She said as though she weren't too happy about the Yule Ball coming up.

"But that does NOT mean,' Professor McGonagall said seriously, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang and Serena turned to Lydia. "What does she think could go wrong?"

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know. It's a ball."

The girls got up to leave. As McGonagall called Harry over, Lydia heard a voice behind her.

"Lydia, wait up!"

Lydia looked over her shoulder. "Hey, Seamus. What's up?"

"Better do it now," he whispered to himself. He smiled as he approached her. "Want to go to the ball with me?"

Serena looked back in shock. She would kill for an ounce of Lydia's luckiness. "W-what?"

Lydia smiled. "I'd love to, Seamus." She tucked her hand through his arm and they walked off.

--

Raye dashed out of the classroom the second the bell rang. She knew Malfoy would ask her to the ball the moment he got the chance. She had to act fast or she'd have to resort to sleeping in the kitchens until the ball was over.

Then she saw the Durmstrang students coming into the hall for dinner. Vladimir and Sofia were in conversation as she approached. She'd ask Vladimir! Vladimir was a quiet and shy guy but she found that was cute in him.

"You've got to take _someone _Vladimir," Sofia told him.

"Hey, Vladimir?" Raye inquired.

"Hi Raye," Sofia smiled.

"I'm sure you know about the Yule Ball coming up?" Raye said.

"Yeah," Sofia nodded. "I was just getting him to find someone to take to it.."

"Maybe I can help you," said Raye. "I'm available. Vladimir, would you care to go to the ball with me?"

Vladimir blushed and looked at his plate. His twin nudged him. "Come on, Vlad…."

"Er, I don't know," said Vladimir.

"He just thinks he's not a good dancer," Sofia told Raye. "But he's all right. He'll go, Raye."

"Sofia!" Vladimir groaned.

"You are going," Sofia said and she turned to Raye. "He's just kind of shy."

"Stop1" Vladimir said.

"Please?" Raye inquired.

Vladimir paused. "Okay."

"See, that wasn't so hard is it?" Sofia inquired. "Now…I just need to find a date. Raye, do you think you can set me up with someone from Hogwarts? I know people from my school all too vell."

"Well, you definitely don't want to go with Draco Malfoy," said Raye as Malfoy walked in. "I can tell you that much for sure."

--

On Friday night, Lita soaked her body in a bath of bubbles. She knew the moment Professor Flitwick announced in charms about the ball who she wanted to go with. Cedric Diggory. She was in love with him the moment she set eyes on him. He was the kind of guy she always hoped to have. On the side of the tub was a parchment and quill. She was sitting in the tub to come up with ideas to ask Cedric Diggory to the ball. Yes, he was in her house and she could just ask him in the common room or at the Hufflepuff table during meals but she wanted it to be special and creative. So far she had just three ideas and they seemed quite mediocre.

"Oh…a puzzle parchment's a bad idea!" she grunted as she crossed it out. "Come on, Lita! Think!"

She was already sitting in the water for about an hour. Her body had been pruning and the bubbles were about to melt into the water. But she couldn't leave that spot until she came up with a way to ask Cedric Diggory to the ball. It had to be perfectly romantic—but not too romantic. Original and sweet.

"I'd write him a song if I could sing," she said, leaning back in the water. "Come one, Lita—I know you're tired but you've got to come up with a way to ask—" she sat straight up and gasped. It hit her suddenly. There were two things Lita loved to do—and was good at. Cooking and cleaning.

"A dinner!" she exclaimed. "I'll make him a full course Japanese dinner! I'll have to reserve the common room though. Or…maybe even in the kitchens! That would be more private and the house elves wont' mind. I'd have to some how tell them I want to do it myself. I hope it won't offend them." She grinned and daydreamed how it would be.

_Day Dream_

Lita was dressed in a green kimono, her hair pulled back with sticks. The kitchen had kanji scrolls and Japanese decorations all over the place. Lita was teaching Cedric how to eat with chopsticks and telling him about the different foods.

"Lita, this is great," said Cedric, dabbing his mouth. "Very delicious. Just wonderful, thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome Ced-senpai," she smiled.

"And the decorations—wow!" he said as he looked around. "You sure you did this all on your own?"

"Mm-hmm," she replied, "well, the house elves did help a little—I needed to know where they kept everything." She started pressing her fingers together. "Er, Ced-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"You're probably wondering why I made you this dinner," she said sheepishly as she felt her cheeks grow warm. "Well, it's because I think you're a great person and to congratulate you on how you made it passed that dragon."

"Thanks, Lita," Cedric said. "The research really helped."

"And…and I…want to ask you something," she whispered. She cleared her throat. "Ced-senpai—would you go with me to the Yule Ball?"

Cedric straightened up. "The Yule Ball? Really? Why, of course Lita! I'd love to go with you!"

_End_

Lost in her daydream, Lita began sinking in the water. She gasped and splashed around. "Oh, it's perfect! Just wonderful—oh!" she grabbed her parchment. "I need to come up with a recipe…and decorations! Where am I going to get those? I don't have time to import them all the way from Japan! As cute as Cedric is, I've got to ask him before someone beats me to it!"

To Be Continued


	23. Lucky in Love

**Sailor Witches 23**

**Lucky in Love**

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

--

"Mina, Mina!" Lita said excitedly as she came into the common room. "I need your help."

"What?" Mina asked.

"I'm going to ask Ced to the Yule ball," said Lita.

"Really? When?"

"Tomorrow night if I can," Lita replied. "But I need help—getting Cedric alone. I'm going to make him a Japanese dinner in the kitchens and I need some Japanese decorations and stuff. I can't wait to get them all the way from home! I need them now!"

"Try transfiguring them," Mina suggested.

"I need it to be some kind of surprise however," Lita said. "I can't just…drag him into the kitchen. I want to be able to greet him when he gets in."

"Write him a note," Mina told her. "Kind of like an invitation. I can make the invitation and you can make the dinner. Less for you to do.

"Yeah, good idea!" Lita exclaimed. "A real official like one. I'll write it for him to meet me in the kitchen at six o'clock tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have everything ready by then."

"If it works out," Mina said, "It will be totally romantic, Lita!"

"I know," Lita smiled. "Ced's very special…I've looked up to him since the beginning of term and I—I'm totally head over heels for him!"

--

As Raye entered the Slytherin Common Room, Draco was sitting in his usual seat. She knew what was coming but he was too late.

"Good evening Raye," he said.

"Hi."

"So, about the Yule Ball," he got up and walked toward her. "I think you and I should go together."

"Oh, you do don't you?" she demanded. "And why's that?"

"Because, there's no one else I'd rather be with." He told her. If Draco meant it to be romantic, it didn't work. Raye could think of a million boys she'd rather spend the evening with than Draco Malfoy.

"Well," she said as she stepped back. "I'm afraid we won't be going together."

"And why not?" he asked with a smirk. He folded his arms. "You think I can't dance?"

"Maybe," she retorted. "For your information, Draco, I'm already going with someone else."

"What?" his arms fell at his sides.

"You heard me."

"Whom are you going with?" he demanded.

"That's really none of your business!" she hissed. "Besides, if I have told you who, you'll hex him or something. I guess you'll just have to wait to see whose arm I'll be on instead of yours!"

Draco looked around him. Thankfully they were alone in the common room. He came up to Raye and pushed her against the wall. She stared into his gray eyes. She was ready for anything. Maybe he was going to hex her or maybe even kiss her. But he just looked at her for about ten minutes until he finally spoke.

"You asked someone, didn't you?" he asked.

"And what if I did?"

"You know I was going to ask you."

"I saw the look you were giving me when Professor Sprout told us," she muttered. "Why do you think I ran out like that?"

"What's the matter, Raye?" he asked. "Don't you like me?"

"You really want me to answer that?" she said with a laugh. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that one, Malfoy."

He paused again. All she could hear was the crackling of the fire and his breath. "I can wait," he said. "I'll wait as long as it takes."

"For what?" she demanded.

Draco smiled and brought his mouth to her ear. "You can't fight me for long, Raye. I can be really patient…and really _persuasive._"

"Forget it!" she hissed.

His breath sent shivers down her spine as he whispered into her ear. "You know you only make me more determined when you get mad, Raye. It doesn't scare me. Go ahead and yell at me. Let's see how hot that fire can get…"

Raye pushed him away and glared at him. "Draco Malfoy…you are _one _sick, diluted, little snake and I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Oh, and now you've gone and hurt my feelings," he mocked.

"I don't like you Draco," she said. "Just…just get that in your head. Okay? There are plenty of girls in this school—go ask them! Hey, Pansy Parkinson is crazy about you."

"I already know that," he said with his hands in his pockets.

"So go and ask her!" she shouted. "And leave me the hell alone."

"Okay," he said. "But…just because she'll be the one on my arm, and the one I'm dancing with, I'll be looking at you the whole night and I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

"You may be trying to sound sweet, Draco," Raye began, "but you're making me sick instead."

He laughed. "Where does that fire come from? I love it!"

"And how come when I get mad you just don't give up and leave me alone?" she said impatiently. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"No, obviously I don't," he replied. "And you don't either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she hissed.

"Because the moment I saw you," he said, walking close to her again. She darted behind a table to separate them.

"Don't talk like that!" she shouted.

"I have to!" he said roughly, walking around the table. "Because it's the truth!"

"Since when do you tell the truth?" she demanded.

"I can tell the truth when I want to," he said, "just as easily as a lie—but this is probably the first time I've been so honest."

"I don't want to hear it," she whispered, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Raye—I really like you," he said desperately, doing his best to look her in the eyes. "When you opened the compartment door that day on the train, I saw a fire, I _felt _a fire coming from you. I never felt like that before. It was…amazing."

"Draco—I don't even know you!" she gasped. "And you don't know me—we can't…"

"Then _let's _get to know each other," he said reaching across the table. "Raye, come on."

"I've to go," she went passed him and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Let me go, Draco!"

"Listen to me, Raye," he said firmly. "I want to know where that fire comes from. I…have to…it's all I can ever think about."

"I really have no idea what you're on about," she muttered, struggling.

"You're just denying it," he said. "Just listen to me!"

"I'm done listening! Let me go!" she pushed him away, punched him in the face and stormed down the stairs. Draco rubbed his sore face as he watched her go.

'I can wait,' he thought. 'I'll wait as long as I have to.'

--

Raye's dream wasn't much different. She was still walking around and she could hear the person calling her name. She tried running away but he was all around her. She felt a cool air in the dungeon as a voice flowered her wherever she went.

_"Raye, why do you fight me? Don't you know we belong together?"_

"Go away!" she shouted. "Just stay away!"

_"No." _Said the voice. _"I won't. I can't. I've waited for you for so long."_

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Why do you keep haunting me? What do you want?"

_"Don't you know?" _the voice laughed. _"Oh, Raye-Raye-Raye. I only want one thing. YOU!"_

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around. A person in black robes stood before her. She backed away.

_"Don't fight me, Raye,_" the person said.

"Who are you?" she said. "What do you want me for?"

_"I'm the one you've been looking for,_" he whispered as he touched his chest. _"The man of your dreams…"_

"Why don't you show me your face? Just who are you?"

_"I can't show you my face until you trust me," _the man said.

"And why should I?" she demanded. "How do I know you're not going to kill me?"

_"Why would I want to kill the flame that attracted me like a moth?" _the young man inquired with a laugh. _"No, no. I mean you no harm. I want to help that fire grow…I can if you let me…"_

He reached out his hand. It looked slightly transparent—like a ghost—like air. He stroked her face. She could barely even feel it. It seemed to go right through her. But as he touched her--she felt so cold--colder than she ever felt in her life. That was all she could seem to feel.

--

The next morning Lita woke very early to go down to the kitchens and start preparing for Cedric's dinner. Mina was so excited she couldn't wait to tell the other scouts with their cats. After breakfast they went out for a walk around the grounds.

"Lita's going to ask Cedric to the ball!" she said excitedly.

"Really?" Serena asked. "When?"

"Tonight!" she exclaimed. "She's down in the kitchens getting it all decked out."

"Does she want our help?" Lydia inquired. "It's a Saturday—we've got nothing to do."

"No," Mina insisted. "She wants to do it all on her own."

"Anyone got dates for the ball yet?" Serena inquired. "Besides lucky Lydia over here…"

Lydia grinned nervously.

"What?" Mina inquired.

"Oh nothing…it hadn't been a minute after Professor McGonagall announced it and Seamus Finnigan asked Lydia to the ball!" Serena cried.

"No way!" Mina said.

Lydia shrugged. "I guess we kinda connected in those long ours cleaning the owlery for detention."

"I've got a date," Raye stated.

"Don't tell me it's Malfoy!" Serena shrieked.

"No, of course not!" Raye groaned. "I knew he was going to ask me though so I asked Vladimir before Malfoy even had the chance. Vladimir's twin sister had to convince him."

"Why because he doesn't like you?" Serena teased.

"No, it's because he's shy!" she shouted.

"Lucky, are you all right?" Luna asked suddenly. "You didn't eat much today."

"Wasn't very hungry," he replied.

"Does this have anything to do with that tabby cat you've been seeing?" Artemis inquired.

"How did ye know about that?" Lucky demanded and with the look the girls gave him, he chuckled and said, "what tabby cat?"

"Lucky are ye in _love _with someone?" Lydia inquired as she picked up her cat. "Come on now, who is it? Maybe a cat from Hogsmead?"

"No," said Artemis, "it lives in the school."

"Artemis!" Lucky yelled. "Can't ye be quiet?"

"It's not Filch's cat, is it?" Serena asked nervously. "Mrs. Norris? She's scary!"

"No!" Artemis went on. "She's more of a gray…come on, Lucky, don't be shy. Who is she?"

"Well," Lucky mumbled. "Met her when we first started coming here. Sometimes we'd go on walks together and stuff…anyway, last night…she's not an ordinary cat."

"Did she turn you down?" Lucky asked. "Did she hurt your feelings?"

"Not intentionally," he whispered. "After our walk…she went inside and I think I saw something she didn't expect me to see."

"What?" Mina inquired. "She's not seeing someone else?"

"No—she's not a real cat!" he exclaimed. "She's yer transfiguration professor!"

Lydia was so shocked she dropped him in the snow.

"What?" the five girls demanded.

"You've been sneaking around with Professor McGonagall?" Serena said. "But how---this doesn't make any sense!"

"Professor McGonagal's an animagus," Ami whispered. "She can change into a tabby cat."

"I had no idea," Lucky mumbled as he lay down in the snow. "I feel so stupid!"

"So that would sometimes explain why Professor McGonagall wasn't always so stern in class," Serena whispered.

"Yeah," added Lydia. "She wasn't shouting at Seamus and I when Snape brought us to her. She seemed rather calm and seemed to like what we did to Snape. She still gave us detention though."

"Well, Lucky, you're not an ordinary cat," Artemis said. "We're guardian cats. We can talk and you know what—neither is this cat you're seeing. She's just as human as you are—and just as much as a cat when she's a human."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Lucky demanded.

"Well, it's true," said Luna. "Lucky—you always said that you were kind of lonely. But now you've found someone."

"It's complicated," said Lucky. "I'd have to be a wizard."

"Not to mention your ages are way different," said Mina.

"Are you saying I'm too old?" Lucky demanded.

"Well—no—I mean, your cat years are way different than ordinary cats', aren't they?" said Mina. "And Professor McGonagall is like, what seventy-three?"

"How old would you say you were in human years?" Ami inquired the three cats.

"Lucky is different," said Luna. "Artemis and I were sent to earth from the Moon Kingdom and Lucky was reborn as a kitten. Do you know how long ago it was, Lucky?"

"Oh, I don't know," he muttered. "Eight years ago maybe."

"So…how old is that in cat years?" Ami inquired. "Would that be about the same as Professor McGonagall?"

"Do I act like a seventy-year old?" Lucky demanded. "Look, I know you are all trying to help but I was really stupid. This relationship certainly can't go any further."

"But Lucky—Professor McGonagall would probably give us more homework if you stop seeing her!" said Serena.

"Come on, Serena," Raye muttered. "Don't' let your grades be the _only _reason why they should keep seeing each other. If Lucky doesn't want to see Professor McGonagall he doesn't' have to."

"Thank ye, Raye," said Lucky.

"He just needs some time to think it through and then maybe they can reunite."

"Hey!"

--

Lita was working furiously over her dinner. The house elves were happy to help, indicating where things were that she needed.

"Fish!" she said, "I need fish and lots of it—and squid—oh and seaweed!"

The house elves smiled, bowed and got the things she called for. "Anything else miss?"

"I need lamps…and decorations. I need this place to look as romantic as you can get it!"

--

A half hour before dinner, Mina tracked down Cedric and gave him the invitation. "You won't have to go to dinner at the Great Hall," she said, "there's a special one for you!"

"What kind of dinner?" he asked, glancing at the invite.

"One fit for a champion!" she said. "Bye Ced-senpai!" She bowed and ran off.

Cedric opened the invitation and read it. It was decorated with stars and hearts that gleamed. The letters were a silvery blue.

COME TO THE KITCHENS AT 6:00 PM FOR A SPECIAL MEAL FIT FOR A CHAMPION!

Cedric smiled as he read the invite over. There was no signature so he didn't know who wrote it for him. He followed the instructions how to get to the kitchens. It was easy as the line blinked for each step to take next. He came up to the painting of the fruit ball. He looked down at the instructions.

TICKLE THE GREEN PEAR AND IT WILL CHANGE INTO A HANDLE.

Cedric smiled and tickled the pear as indicated. He gasped at how lifelike it laughed before it changed into a handle. He grabbed it and pushed the door open. He stepped in and took in a breath so deep he could've taken all the air from the room.

The kitchen had red, greed and blue lamps hanging around with other Japanese decorations. There was Japanese music playing in the air. A tablecloth was spread on the floor with a variety of different foods: sushi, seaweed, rice, teriyaki chicken and wasabi. Lita stood a ways behind it with a big smile on her face. She wore a beautiful green kimono, wooden sandals and her hair put up like it was in her daydream.

"Lita—you—you made all this?" He asked in surprise.

"Welcome," she said, bowing. "Glad you can make it, Ced-senpai."

"Come in, sir!" the house elves crossed around Cedric, took him by the arms and brought him closer to Lita. "Miss here made you a special feast!"

"Please, sit," said Lita as she knelt down. "What would you like to try first?"

Cedric still seemed blown away. He looked down at the many dishes on the floor and smelled the aroma. "It smells…great."

"How about some sushi?" she asked as she put some on a plate.

"Er, sushi?"

"It's very nice—fish with rice," she said. "Not the same as fish and chips—but it's pretty good!" She handed him the plate of sushi. "Try it. It's okay if you don't like it."

He took the plate, glanced down at the sushi, picked it up and dipped it in a green sauce. Before she could tell him what she just dipped his sushi in, had already taken a bite and he moaned.

"That's wasabi sauce," she whispered, "It's kind of hot. I'm sorry."

Cedric swallowed and looked for something to cool his throat down. He picked up a glass of water, took a swig but it just spread the head to his mouth. She handed him some bread to nibble on and some ice cream—in case the wasabi was too hot for him. It was a moment until he could speak.

"Okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Sorry—I tried to tell you."

"Don't worry about it," he whispered.

"Try some rice and teriyaki chicken," she said. "It's not hot."

"Sure!"

She spooned some rice on a plate with some teriyaki chicken. He took in a deep whiff of it as she handed it to him and looked down.

"Lita, where's the silverware?" he asked.

"Oh, here!" she handed him his chopsticks. "This is what we use in Japan."

"You actually _eat _with these things?" he said as he held one in either hand. "_How?"_

She smiled and put them in his hand. "This one stays put, see?" she said as she put in the crook between his thumb and index finger, "make sure you support it with ring and pinky—okay?"

"Uh, okay…"

"And the second stick goes here," she said as she placed it between his middle and index finger, "kind of like a quill. Now you got to make sure the tips are even and the lower one stays put."

What Lita just told him went right over his head but he tried his best to pick up some rice but he had great difficulty and made a mess. Lita chuckled at his effort.

"The chicken might be easier," she told him.

"Yeah, I'll try that." He gingerly picked up a hunk of chicken. He bent over to bite it. Lita clapped.

"Bravo!" she said. "That was good for a beginner. She spooned some rice, teriyaki chicken and some sushi on her plate. Cedric watched her use her chopsticks so he could practice with his own.

"So," Lita began, trying to strike up a conversation, "how is it going with the golden egg? Have you cracked it yet?"

Cedric smiled. "Cracked it? Nice play on words."

"Little joke," she whispered.

"Well, no, not yet," he told her. "Screams when I open it."

"You know what helps me think," she said, pointing at him with her chopsticks, "is a bath."

"A bath, huh?" he inquired.

"Yeah, bring the egg with you and some parchment," she continued, "write your ideas down…amazing what a little bath can do. Really helps you mull things over." She couldn't help but smile as she remembered her thinking session in her bathtub the previous night.

"Really?" he asked. "Haven't thought of that. I'll give it a go, thanks Lita."

"No problem," she smiled. "So…er, tell me a bit about yourself?"

They had a nice cute chatting session over their meal as they talked about themselves. She even told him things she only shared with her friends—her grandparents and the dark wizard-how her parents died in a plane crash and everything. She wasn't sure why but Cedric seemed like an easy guy to talk to.

"Lita, I'm so sorry," Cedric said softly.

"It's okay," said Lita quickly. "I barely even remember it. It's why I'm so scared of planes."

"Well, I guess you won't have to worry with floo powder," he told her.

She laughed, "the ride's fun until I hit my head on the mantelpiece."

"You'll learn how t apparate in your sixth year," he told her, "though it wont' help you much on school grounds."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. But the thing is, I don't know what caused the plane crash." She went on. "The weather was so clear—it was like—something attacked it or something."

"Probably a dragon," he suggested. "Might've flown right over its territory."

"Might've been," she nodded.

"So this Jimmu person," he said as he helped himself to some sushi without the wasabi sauce. "He was a dark wizard? How bad?"

"I don't know," she said. "Probably like the Death Eaters or Vold—I mean—You-Know-Who."

"People say he's dead," Cedric stated, "but I don't know—a lot of people are saying he's just really weak. Either way, I just hope he doesn't come back."

"He must've been really bad if people are too scared to say his name," Lita said.

"I know," said Cedric.

They talked a bit more and Cedric thanked her for the meal about the tenth time.

"Again, Lita, this is just delicious," Cedric said once he was too full to eat anymore. "Thank you so much—but you really didn't have to."

"It was nothing," said Lita, "I love to cook. I'm planning on having a restaurant one day. I guess with all the new foods I've tired this year I might make it international."

Cedric chuckled, "well, I'll definitely keep you in business. People would love your cooking, Lita."

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, looking around. "The food is just amazing. And…the decorations…_fantastic! _Honestly, you didn't have to do all this."

"Well, I wanted to," she said coyly, pressing her index fingers. "Because I wanted it to be _special._ It wasn't just to congratulate you how you made it passed that dragon it's because well—I really like you and—well…"

Cedric waited for her to continue. He nodded.

She kept looking from Cedric to her fingers. She swallowed, looked at him. "Ced-senpai, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Cedric stared at her. His mouth was wide open. Unable to say something, he gave a laugh that was more like a gasp. He was totally speechless. Lita looked at him hopefully.

"Lita…I…wow," he whispered. "I am flattered and this dinner you made for me was just superb. I would love to go with you, really but…"

"What is it?" she asked, trying very hard not to frown.

"You're kind of late," he said with sorrow. "I'm already going with someone."

"Oh," said Lita. "I see. Well, I'm glad you liked your dinner."

"Lita, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," she whispered, lowering her head so he wouldn't see the tears starting to form in her eyes. She started to stack the plates. "Who with?" she asked without thinking.

"Cho Chang from Ravenclaw," he replied. "I've only asked her this morning—honestly—if I knew you were going to make me this…"

"It's okay, Ced-senpai," she sniffed. 'Why didn't I come up with this idea earlier? I'm less than a day late.'

Cedric looked around the room. He saw the house elves watching. When they saw that they were looking at them they turned and started to act busy. He felt absolutely awful. He hoped he could make it up to Lita somehow, but at the same time, he and Cho really liked each other. Then he remembered that he hadn't seen her all day. She wasn't in the common room or in the library. Was she here the whole time, making this dinner for him?

"Lita," he said, "how long did it take you to do this?"

"Oh, not long," she lied. "Really…it was quick."

"But I didn't see you in the common room at all today," he replied. "You didn't spend all day making this for me, did you?"

"Well, not _all _day," she said quickly.

"You made all this for me by yourself?"

"No," she said, forcing a laugh. "Mina made the invitation and the house elves helped me cook. It was nothing, Ced-senpai. What matters is you liked it."

"Wait a minute," he said. "I've got an idea. Maybe I can make it worth your while."

"Ced-senpai, I don't want you to cancel with Cho," she told him. "You go with her. I can ask…someone else."

"Well, not entirely," he said. "I'll go with Cho to the ball but the last dance Lita…it's yours."

"What?" she gasped. "Are you serious? But what—"

"I'll explain it to Cho," he said. "I'll take care of that. I'm sure she'll understand. You've made all this for me and it's really the least I could do."

"Really?" she asked as her mouth turned into a smile. "You mean it?"

"Yeah. I couldn't just let you go through all this trouble for nothing."

Lita laughed, reached forward and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Ced-senpai! Thank you!"

Cedric patted himself on the back, feeling happier about the whole thing. "Least I could do—really."

It was a while before Lita was able to pull herself away from Cedric. Him actually saving the last dance for her was better than going to the ball with him. He made a slight sacrifice to make her happy. In fact, it wasn't really a sacrifice because it would be good for him too.

"Oh, Ced-senpai, you are such a nice guy!" she beamed as she sat back. "Really!"

Cedric blushed and ran his hand through his hair. "Thanks."

Lita laughed and began to pick up the plates. Cedric reached forward. "Here, Lita—let me help you."

"Ced-senpai, thank you!" she breathed, gazing into his gray blue eyes.

They talked over picking up the dishes. They were about to wash them but the house elves were trying to shoo them out of the kitchens. As they walked out, Serena and the others were standing by the portrait.

"Oh, hi Cedric!" Serena laughed nervously. "I just…wanted to get a pastry…"

Cedric smiled at the girls. "Hi."

"By the way," said Raye, "you were very good at the task…I hope you didn't get burned too bad."

"Thanks," he said. "I'll see you later, Lita."

"Bye Ced-senpai," said Lita. Mina waved at him. "See you in the common room!"

When Cedric was out of the corridor, the girls crowded around Lita.

"What did he say?" Mina asked excitedly. "Did he say yes?"

"Judging by your expression I think he did," said Lydia.

"Actually, he didn't say yes," Lita said.

"What?" Serena gasped. "But you worked so hard on making it for him!"

"But he didn't really say no either," Lita added.

"So he said maybe?" Mina asked, confused.

Lita still was unable to suppress a grin. "He's going with Cho Chang—but he's saving the last dance for me!"

--

Everyone seemed to love the Christmas decorations except for Fleur Delacour. It made Sofia mad the way she complained everything about Hogwarts. Raye was giving her a look around—though Sofia already had one—it was easier for Raye to show her around so she wouldn't get lost.

"If she doesn't like Hogwarts," Sofia muttered to Raye as Fleur talked about the singing suits armor again, "then we should haff had it in Durmstrang!" Sofia let out a hearty laugh. "Then maybe _that _would have humbled her some!"

Raye laughed.

"Really, I think it is good," said Sofia, pointing at the icicles. "I wish we'd show a little Christmas spirit in Durmstrang. We don't do anything!"

"Sofia," Raye began. "I heard that they teach the Dark Arts in Durmstrang." She didn't' really want to ask Sofia this but she had to know if it was a rumor or true.

"Haff you?" she asked, glancing at her.

"I'm sorry, I--," said Raye. "I was just wondering if it was true. I mean, you don't seem like you study it."

"It's all right," Sofia sighed. "They do teach it but it's only been recently…when Professor Karkaroff became Headmaster."

"I heard he was a Death Eater," Raye said, "A supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"He hardly ever talks about it," said Sofia.

"Why does he teach it?"

"I think it's because he knows so much about it," Sofia replied. "Anyway, it is not required that we learned it and it's only available to upperclassmen. Which is good. My parents vood not be too happy if they knew ve vere learning how to curse our fellow students. They are dark vizard catchers."

"Mine were," said Raye.

"Vere?"

"A dark wizard killed them," Raye explained.

"So sorry," Sofia told her.

"You think it's legal for your headmaster to allow dark arts to be taught there?" Raye inquired.

"I don't think so," Sofia shook her head. "Perhaps that is vhy ve do not haff the tournament there. Professor Karkaroff does not want anyone to know vare it is. I however, think ve should not be so secretive—even viff muggles. Professor Karkaroff does not allow muggleborns at school; vish is a shame because one of my friends is muggle born. She really vants to learn magic but she can't get in."

"That's so unfair."

"One of the reasons I like Hogwarts. Your Headmaster is vary kind."

"Thanks," said Raye.

"I hope someday we get a new headmaster," said Sofia. "Professor Karkaroff scares me sometimes. I heard he uses the Crucaitus Curse on students that break rules."

"What?" Raye demanded. "That's an unforgivable curse!"

"I know," Sofia whispered. "But I hope it is just a rumor. I'll be vary sad when the tournament is over. I don't want to go back to Durmstrang. Good think I only haff one more year left."

As they passed the singing suits of armor, another voice came through it. It was singing rather rudely.

"That is not how Silent Night goes," Sofia mumbled.

"It's Peeves!" Raye shouted. "Peeves, come out of there or I will get the Baron! You know I can!"

Peeves floated out of the suit, laughing. When he saw Raye about to extract another ofuda scroll, he screamed and soared away.

"Stupid poltergeist!" said Raye.

"I don't like poltergeists either," Sofia whispered. "In Durmstrang, we haff five."

--

Ami and Hermione shared an Arithmancy class together. They were partners on a number chart assignment and they were in the library gathering information. They weren't alone as Viktor Krum was there pretending to be reading something. He kept glancing at Ami and Hermione hoping to get Hermione alone. Someone from his 'fan club' was sitting next to him rather close. Others sat at tables and others were peeking through the bookshelves to get a look at him.

"I hope we're doing this right," Ami mumbled. "Arithmancy is a bit more complicated than I thought."

"Yeah," said Hermione. "But it's interesting and Professor Vector is really helpful. She's my favorite professor."

"There isn't much in our text book about social numbers," said Ami as she flipped through _Numerology and Gramatica._

"Hold on," said Hermione, "I think I saw a book about social numbers. I'll go look for it."

"Okay."

As Hermione got up and walked to the bookshelves, Viktor Krum followed her. The girl who was sitting next to him looked at her friends. They looked at Viktor Krum, pushing books out of the way so they could get a good look at him. Hermione went to the Arithmancy section, stood up on her toes and reached for a book. Viktor Krum's 'fan club' could possibly not be prepared for what would happen next or Hermione for that matter.

AN: This is how I think Viktor asked Hermione to the Ball. I was going to change it to where Ami gets up to get a book until I saw a fan art on Artistic Alley. He asks her while she's grabbing a book so the fan art kind of re-inspired me to write it like this. I can't find the fan art now for it. Looks like they revamped the site.

As Hermione's fingers grasped the spine of the book, she heard a voice to her right. "Vant to go to the ball viz me?"

"What?" Hermione gasped. She was so stunned she dropped the book on her foot. "Ouch!" She bounced up and grabbed her foot.

"I don't believe it!" yelled one of the girls peeking on them.

"NOO!" all the admirers of Viktor screamed

"Be quiet!" hissed Madame Pince. "This is a library—if you can't be quiet then go—out! Out!

Ami flinched and looked up at the noise. The girls were crying as they went out of the library.

"I wonder what's wrong with them," she said to herself, watching them leave.

"I'm sorry," said Viktor as she went to pick up the book she dropped. "I did not mean to startle you. Is your foot all right?"

Hermione stared at him. She couldn't move. He glanced at the title of the book before handing it to her."You take Arithmancy? Do you like it?"

She nodded.

"Vell," he said, clearing his throat. "I vas vondering—if you vood like to viz me to the Yule Ball."

Hermione swallowed and glanced around her. She was starting to wish she didn't leave the table. She had no idea exactly what to say. She was kind of hoping for Ami to come and see if she was okay.

"Um, well, I," she stuttered, "I—d-don't k-know what to say."

"You see," Viktor continued, his cheeks nearly matching his school robes. "I haff been coming to the library to try and get to know you…"

"Really?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and probably making a really stupid face.

"Yes, I haff heard you were muggleborn," he went on. "And they don't let muggleborns in my school. I haff a muggleborn cousin…"

"That's why you asked me?" she inquired. "Because I'm muggleborn?"

"Yes and I…" he said, "vell, since I vill only be at Hogwarts for a short time…I vanted to get to know you vhile I can. Thought you vere, pretty. I vas vanting to try to talk to you for a while but couldn't find the courage."

"Oh," she whispered, now starting to blush. "I see…I'm flattered…I think." She peered through the bookshelves. "Ami…help!" she hissed under her breath.

"Vell?" said Viktor. "Vill you come viz me?"

Hermione sighed. She never would've thought that Viktor Krum, of all people, would ask her to the ball. She really didn't like him but she was quite flattered how he was always coming to the library to try to get to know her. She looked from her book and to Viktor.

'Well, why not?' she thought. The Yule Ball was a chance to get to know the students of Durmstrang and Beaxbatons better. She had hoped someone from her own school, perhaps house and even year to ask her but there will be another time.

"Uh, okay," she said softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I'll go with you."

"Vonderful," said Viktor, smiling. "Vell, I see you haff some vork to do so I'll vill speak viz you later?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Viktor turned around walked away. Hermione stood there trying to put together what just happened. Did Viktor Krum just ask her to the ball? Did she really just say yes? And did she make the right choice by saying yes?

"This is weird," she whispered. She saw her Arithmancy book and remembered why she was in the library in the first place. "Oh, Ami!"

She turned and walked back to the table. Ami glanced up. "Oh good, you found it.

"Sorry Ami," Hermione said as she put down the book and sat down. "I didn't mean to make you wait too long. I had a little…distraction."

"What do you mean?" Ami inquired.

Hermione chuckled and leaned forward. "Viktor Krum just asked me to the Yule Ball!"

"You're kidding!" Ami gasped. "What did you say?"

"Well, I said yes!" Hermione smiled. "It really startled me…I dropped the book on my foot!" Thinking of it, she reached to her food and rubbed it.

"Is it okay?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Hermione.

"Wow, Viktor Krum asked you to the ball?" Ami said, shaking her head. "Can't believe it."

"Me neither," said Hermione. "I wonder if anyone saw it. I was so shocked I couldn't hear anything."

"I think someone did," Ami replied. "All those girls who like Viktor left a while ago and they were quite upset."

"Oh great," Hermione mumbled. "I hope they don't try to hex me."

--

Professor McGonagall was sitting in her desk grading some papers. She hadn't' seen the white and ginger cat for a while. She wasn't sure why it mattered but she rather enjoyed herself on those walks. It made her feel young. She was back to her stern self again. She went over her life as a student in Hogwarts. She wasn't much different from Hermione Granger. In fact, she was more so. She was a top student, prefect and head girl. She had wasted her youth. Now she was trying to feel eighteen again at seventy. She sighed and put her quill away.

"Oh, face it, Minerva," she said to herself. "You've wasted your youth and you're getting older by the day. No one wants you and they never did."

She folded her arms on her desk, put her head down and cried softly.

Serena got a very poor grade on her latest assignment so after some pushing from Luna; she went to go ask Professor McGonagall if she could do it over again or what she did wrong.

"I hope she doesn't' give me detention," said Serena as she glanced at her paper, walking down the corridor. She tried practicing what to say. "Professor, why did I get a failing grade on this? Professor, is it okay if I do this over?" She sighed and tried to mimic Professor McGonagal's voice. "_Miss Tsukino, you should have studied more_."

She shook her head. "Oh well."

Serena reached Professor McGonagal's office, which was open. She peeked in, raised her hand to knock and stopped.

"Professor?" she whispered, looking up at the poor sight of her transfiguration teacher crying in her arms. "Ohhh…"

Serena stood there for a moment, wondering whether to walk in or not. She sighed and walked away. She'd worry about her grades later. She had to try to see if she could reconcile Lucky and Professor McGonagall. She marched up to the Gryffindor tower, yelled the password and trekked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Lydia!" she cried as she came in.

"What did Professor McGonagall say?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Listen, where's Lucky?"

"Asleep," Lydia nodded over by the window.

"You didn't ask your teacher if you could take the assignment again?" Luna asked. The room was empty so it was safe for her to speak.

"I'll ask her later!" Serena hissed. She nudged Lucky awake. "Wake up, Lucky!"

"Hmm, uh, what?" Lucky mumbled.

"I just came from Professor McGonagall's office," Serena began, "and you know what I saw?"

"What?"

"She was in tears!" she cried. "And it's all your fault!"

"My fault?" he demanded as he stretched.

"Professor McGonagall was crying?" Lydia asked, walking up. "Lucky, ye ought to do something!"

"Why me?" he jumped from the window. "I did nothing."

"You stopped seeing her," Serena spat, "with no sort of explanation."

"She told you that, huh?" he inquired.

"No, she didn't have to," Serena said. "I know it couldn't just be the stress of the Yule Ball coming up and the tasks and every—wait a minute!"

"What?" Lydia asked.

"You should go to the Yule Ball together!" Serena exclaimed.

"As cats?" he inquired.

"No, as people!" Serena groaned. "Remember after we fought Princess Kaguya and you three became human for a while?"

"That was from the power of the moon and rainbow crystals," Luna said, bounding from Serena's bed.

"If we use the crystals to make you human again," said Lydia, "you can go to the ball!"

"Oh, Artemis would love that," said Luna. "End up making a fool of himself."

"You ought to go too, Luna," Serena added. "Lucky may need the support."

"I'm not going!" Lucky groaned.

"Oh yes ye are!'" Lydia yelled, picking up her cat. "Ye are going to go to the ball with Professor McGonagall before she gets so upset she gives us all detention!"

"I doubt that will happen," said Luna.

"Guys, she was really upset," Serena said firmly. "Look, Lucky, if you don't' want to go _with _her, then all you have to do is just go to the ball, maybe dance with her once or twice so she'll be happy. Maybe she can meet you there or something."

"What if she expects a commitment or something?" Lucky demanded. "I can't tell her who I really am."

"Lucky, come on, please?" Lydia begged.

"I'll go only if Luna does," said Lucky.

"What?" said Luna.

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed. "Go on, Luna. You can go with Artemis!"

Luna groaned and glanced at Lucky. "Well, maybe we'll be there for a while…for Lucky's sake."

"Yay!" Serena said. "That's so great. It will be good for you. Hey, Lydia, we've got to come up with a note for Professor McGonagall."

"Note?" Lucky demanded. "Now wait just a minute!"

"How is she supposed to know where to wait for you?" Serena asked with a giggle as she took out a quill and some parchment. "Oh, this will be fun. What's Professor McGonagal's first name?"

"Maybe we should get Dean Thomas to write this for us," said Lydia. "Professor McGonagall might recognize your handwriting."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked. "He might think we're playing a joke on her."

"Not if we tell him its from a guy that really does like Professor McGonagall, but too shy to admit it."

"Well, that is true," said Serena.

"Hey!" Lucky shouted.

Dean Thomas thought the request from Serena and Lydia was weird. Since Lydia said it might help them get Professor McGonagall to start favoring her house, he agreed and Seamus also offered to help. It took a while for them to finish it but it was quite romantic and sweet and Dean Thomas was able to write it in a very fancy calligraphy that was nothing like his own handwriting. They went to the owlery, picked one of the school owls and hoped Professor McGonagall wouldn't recognize any of them and went to breakfast. Half way through breakfast, the owls flew in and the four of them looked up as a brown owl went to McGonagall, dropped the letter and flew away.

They tried to watch for her reaction while eating their breakfast. Professor McGonagall curiously opened the letter. She looked quite surprised and read the letter with interest. They tried not to grin. Serena hoped they wouldn't get caught.

_Dear, Sweet Minerva,_

_I have always adored you from afar. I cannot bear to be away from you any longer. I will come to the Yule Ball so we can be together. Wait for me by the castle entrance at nine thirty. I look forward to the time when I can hold you in my arms for the first time in the dance floor. You may know me when I come._

_My love always,_

_Lucky Seven_

Professor McGonagall stared at the letter. Her chest heaved a deep and rapid breath. She looked around the table nervously and got up suddenly, knocking her glass over.

"Are you all right, Minerva?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Er, yes," she whispered as she walked away. She hurried out of the Great Hall and to her office. She pulled out a transfiguration book from her desk.

"I am the transfiguration professor," she whispered to herself. "I have to find a way to make myself look younger for one night. If I can turn myself to a gray tabby cat, I can do this!"

--

It was the last day of term and the girls were talking about the Yule Ball. Ami, Mina and Serena still did not have any dates. Because fourth years and up could invite third years, Lita decided to ask Ernie's brother, Bert. It might be good for the third years to have a little fun. They were having some snacks in the kitchen instead of the Great Hall so Lydia could spend more time with her old house elf and Raye could avoid stares from Draco Malfoy.

Serena and Lydia told them about the letter they wrote for Professor McGonagall and since then, she has been acting rather weird. She wasn't giving as much homework and she was being a little giddy.

"She must be excited," Lydia said.

"She's always working on something when we come in," she asked. "And we've quit doing switching spells and now we're studying Youth Transfiguration. Why would we want to turn ourselves into babies?"

"I bet ye she's trying to find a way to make herself young," said Lydia.

"Makes sense," said Mina. "I can't believe our cats have dates than some of us!"

"It's still a week until Christmas," Lita optimized, "don't sweat it."

"I'm hoping Pierre will ask me," Mina whispered. "Ami, do you know if he's going with anyone?"

"I don't know," Ami said, "he's usually speaking in French."

"Maybe he will ask you," Lydia said, "but maybe he's really shy."

"Or he wants it to be special and he's trying to get the details in order." Raye added.

"Does anybody know who might be available?" Serena asked.

"Viktor Krum's not," said Ami suddenly.

"Why, who's he going with?" Serena asked.

"Hermione Granger," she replied.

Serena sprayed her tea all over Raye.

"Serena!" Raye shouted.

"Are you kidding me?" Serena demanded. "Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum from Durmstrang? When did you find this out?"

"On Monday," Ami answered. "I was there when he asked her. We were working on an Arithmancy project together in the library."

Serena started laughing. "Oh-ho-ho! I can't believe this. So that's why Hermione's been acting funny lately…she's never mentioned it. Oh, Ron Wesley is going to freak when he finds out! He has a thing for Hermione!"

"I'm surprised she even said yes," Lydia said.

"She told me he asked her because she was muggleborn." Ami stated.

"That's a funny reason," said Lita.

"They don't have muggleborns in Durmstrang," Raye informed.

"Did you find out if they teach the Dark Arts there?" Ami inquired.

"Yes, the do," Raye replied. "But it is only an elective."

"Well that's good," said Ami.

"Serena, who do you want to go to the ball with?" Mina asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Serena blushed. "Oh, I don't know. Haven't really thought about it." Serena shrugged. "I guess I'd like to go with Harry Potter."

"Hey, he's not going with anyone," said Lydia. "Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he'll say yes.

"Oh, I don't know," she mumbled. "I mean, there was that article about him and Hermione."

"You know it wasn't' real," said Raye said. "And she's going with Krum anyway."

"Yeah, that's true." Serena said. "But Hermione also told me he likes Cho."

"But Cedric's going with her." Lita told her.

"Oh yeah," Serena whispered. "That's right. Still…I don't know. There's still time, right?"

"But Harry has to find someone to take," Lydia said. "The champions are supposed to open the ball."

"Are they?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, I wonder who he'll ask." Serena said.

"Serena, I think ye should ask Harry," Lydia said. "Ye are _always _talking about him!"

"I am not!" Serena cried, going red in the face.

"You were going to go to the task as Sailor Moon if he couldn't find a way to get past that dragon," Lydia reminded. "Ye were worried about him."

"Hello, he was facing off with a dragon!"

Lita laughed. "Oh go and ask him, Serena. The worst he can say is no."

"I think you look cute together," said Raye. "I saw you talking to him today in Potions. He almost added the wrong ingredients but you kept catching him and stuff."

"I didn't want him to get yelled at."

"I think you go well together too," Lydia added. "Hogwarts champion and champion of love and justice…"'

"Hmm…." Serena said. "Kinda has a nice ring to it…"

"Come on, Lydia," Serena said, grabbing her by the arm. "We're going to the common room!"

"How come?" Serena demanded. "I'm not done with my biscuits!"

"Yeah ye are," Lydia muttered, dragging her away from the kitchens. "Come on, let's go. Ye are going to ask Harry Potter to the ball!"

"Lita, wait!" Serena cried. "I don't know if this is such a good idea!"

"Come on, be brave. Ye supposed to be a Gryffindor!"

--

"I think I'll go and have dinner," said Ginny as she left the Common Room and Parvarti and Lavender came in. Harry got up. He decided he might as well act now.

"Parvarti--," he began and then he saw Serena come in with Lydia. Lydia was pushing her through the portrait hole.

"Lydia, please I can't!" Serena said.

A light when on in Harry's head and he felt a little stupid. Of course! Serena! They became good friends since she started coming here and they were having loads of fun working on their star charts. He should've gone to find her after Cho turned him down. Maybe he should've asked her a long time ago. He and always felt really comfortable with Serena though really didn't know why.

"Serena!" he exclaimed, pushing his was through Parvarti.

"Oh, excuse me!" hissed Parvarti.

"Go!" Lydia hissed to Serena as she pushed her forward. Serena glanced behind her and to Harry. She blushed.

"Uh, Harry…"

"Will you go to the ball with me?" they said together.

They stared at each other and laughed.

"All right, then!" Serena and Harry said.

"See?" Lydia muttered. "That wasn't so hard!"

Ron jumped up. "Hey, Harry…"

"Oh," Harry said, "you won't happen to know anyone that could go with Ron, do you?"

"What about Hermione Granger?" Parvarti suggested. Before either Ron or Harry could say anything, Lydia spoke up.

"Oh, she's going with Viktor Krum," she said.

Parvarti and Lavender broke into a fit of giggles. "No way!"

Just as Serena thought, Ron looked absolutely furious. "What? She can't do that! He's the Durmstrang champion!"

"Jealous, are we?" Lydia teased.

"Hermione!" Ron ran up the stairs. Serena tried to warn him.

"Ron, wait, you can't go up there!"

The stairs slanted and Ron came crashing back down. Serena, Lydia and Harry helped him to his feet.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"You're not allowed up there," said Serena. "I tried to tell you."

"Why is she going with Krum?"

"Because he asked her," Lydia said simply.

"When did you find out?"

"Just now, actually," said Serena. "Our friend Ami Mizuno told us. She was in the library when Viktor asked her."

"I don't believe this," he muttered. "Is she out of her mind? He'll try to get information off Harry!"

"Come on," Serena said. "Hermione's too smart for that."

"If she was so smart she would've said no!"

"Stop being so jealous."

"I am _not _jealous!" he barked. "Harry, tell them! Hermione can't go with Krum!"

"I don't really care if she does," said Harry.

"What?"

"Don't worry, Ron," Serena said softly. "We'll find you a date. Let's see…"

"Hey, how about Ami?" Lydia asked suddenly. "She's available."

"Yeah!" Serena's eyes perked up.

"Who?" Ron inquired.

"She's from Ravenclaw," Serena answered. "Don't you remember meeting her at the World Cup? She's really nice!"

Ron was still too mad to care how nice Ami was.

"And she plays chess!" Lydia added. "Didn't ye say ye play chess, Ron?"

"Huh?" Ron blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Serena.

"She any good?"

"Oh, she's amazing!" Serena exclaimed.

Ron shrugged. "Well, okay. Sure."

"Great," said Lydia. "Now we just got to tell Ami!"

--

Lydia and Serena sought out Ami the next morning and found her, unsurprisingly, in the library. Ami was shocked to hear that Lydia and Serena paired her up with Ronald Weasley. She didn't even know him.

"Who's Ron?" she asked.

"He's in our house," said Serena. "And we met him at the World Cup."

"There were too many boys with red hair," Ami said. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Come on," Lydia urged. "Say yes."

"I don't know," she said. "I have some work to finish."

"Ami you are _not _going to spend Christmas doing homework!" Serena muttered. "It's a holiday and how often does the Yule Ball take place?"

"He's really funny," said Lydia. She nudged Serena. "Remember when he and Harry were having a sword fight with George and Fred's fake wands?"

"Yeah!" Serena laughed. "Hilarious."

"But he likes Hermione, right?" Ami inquired.

"It really doesn't matter since she's going with Krum, huh?" Serena inquired. "Hey, he agreed to go with you."

"What did you have to say to him to make him say yes?" Ami inquired.

"Not much," Lydia replied. "Just told him ye are a good chess player."

"He plays chess?" Ami asked, looking up. "Is he any good?"

"Well, I never played him," Serena said, "but I heard he's pretty good. Didn't' he play on a huge chess set in his first year, Lydia?"

"Yeah, he did," Lydia nodded. "It was supposed to be an enchantment to protect the sorcerers stone."

"The school has a giant chess set?" Ami asked excitedly. "Where is it? Do you know if it's still here?"

"Dunno," Serena grinned. "You'd have to ask Ron!"

"So, will ye go?" Lydia asked hopefully.

Ami thought for a while. "Well, okay. Sure."

"Great!" Lydia said. "Oh and it's a good thing you're wearing orange."

"Why?"

"Because Ron likes the Chudley Cannons," she replied. "Bright orange is his favorite color—I told you bright orange would be your lucky color, Ami!"

"That's right," said Serena. "You did!"

**To Be Continued**


	24. Dance With Me Part 1

Sailor Witches 24 

**Dance With Me Part 2**

_I do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter! Here's the Christmas chapter and it's mighty long! Merry Christmas everyone! Open slowly or rip right into it if you want!_

"Lita!" Mina cried, shaking her to get her awake. "Lita, Lita! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!"

"Huh, what?" Lita sat up.

"Come on, we've got presents!" Mina said excitedly.

"Presents!" Lita sprang out of her bed. "Hannah, Susan, wake up!"

The four girls crowded around to open all their gifts. "This one's from my mom!" said Mina as she began opening a large package. She let out a scream when she saw what it was. "Oh my gosh, Lita!"

"What?"

"It's a _broom!" _Mina exclaimed. "My mom got me a _broom!"_

"No way!" Lita cried. "What make is it?"

"It's a Comet 160!" she cried. "Now I can practice for Quidditch!"

"If you ask Cedric," Hannah said, "he might help you learn to fly.

"Really?"

"Well, he is Quidditch captain," Hannah smiled.

"I'll ask him later this morning," said Mina. "Hey, Mom sent me money too!"

--

At breakfast as Mina was eating, a red rose floated behind her. Lita nodded at it. "Mina, there's a rose floating behind you."

"Huh?" Mina turned around and indeed, saw the rose. "Hey, I wonder if it's form Tuxedo mask."

"Tuxedo Mask can't make things float," Lita said. "Wait, here comes another one."

Another rose floated to Mina. She got up to go get it. This one was a light blue. People saw the roses to see what was going on. "There's more!" she said and she went on walking, following the trail of floating roses. Some girls tried to take them from the air. "Don't touch, they're _mine!"_

The roses lead out of the Great Hall, down the stairs. They were different colors. Artemis came down the stairs and saw her grabbing the roses.

"Huh? What's with the roses?" he asked himself. He decided to follow her.

The flowers led outside and ended by a snow sculpture in the shape of a heart. He saw Artemis come by her side.

"Hey, Artemis," Mina said as she petted his head. "See these roses? Pretty aren't they?"

"I'm glad you like them," said a voice behind the heart shaped snow sculpture.

"Huh?"

Artemis meowed curiously and Pierre emerged from the snow sculpture with a light blue, green and red rose in hand. Mina gasped.

"Pierre!"

"Bonjour." Pierre smiled, walked up to her, knelt down and held out the three remaining roses. "S'il vous, Mina, come with me to the ball tonight."

Mina gasped again. Her mouth couldn't seem to work. This was exactly how she wanted a guy to ask her out, except that Pierre said please in French. Artemis looked up at Mina. Mina smiled.

"Yeah," she whispered. Then she cleared her throat and took the roses. "I mean oui!"

"Merci," said Pierre. "Oh, I would like if you wear zees in your hair." He took a couple of sparkly hair jewels of flowers, stars, hearts and butterflies. "Zey will bring out your eyes. I think the red ribbon does not fit you."

"Really?" she asked, reaching her hand up to it.

Mina got the red ribbon from Higashi. He was a member of the dark agency but she kept the ribbon for some odd reason. Pierre was right. The red ribbon did not fit her. She should've gotten rid of it a long time ago. She hoped Pierre was not a potential dark wizard and she pulled the red ribbon from her hair while making a note to burn it later and she took the ornament from Pierre.

"Thanks. It's really pretty." She said. "See you tonight!"

--

Professor McGonagall set out a pretty red dress on her bed and turned to her mirror. She had just finished working on the spell to make look younger. However, it would only last for a few hours. But it would do. She closed her eyes and started muttering the spell, the wand pointed at her heart. "Abalieno me quarter impubes arunes."

A yellow light shot out of her wand and went through her. She gasped in surise and waited for the spell to take effect.

Nothing happened for a minute and she thought she did it wrong. She frowned but then she felt something going on inside her. The spell was working on the inside out. Her heart was pumping a little faster as her circulatory system improved and she could feel a change in her bones. They felt stronger. The cartilage was renewed and her muscles tightened. Her skin stretched to make her look like a thirty-year old woman. Her graying hair changed back to golden brown. She reached her hand back to her head and took her hair down, letting it fall around her shoulders. She grinned to see her new pearly whites.

Professor Minerva McGonagall wasn't the transpiration professor for nothing.

--

"Lydia, do I look okay?" Serena inquired for the third time. Hermione and the other Gryffindor girls had already left for the ball.

"Yes, Serena," said Lydia with a sigh, running her fingers through her hair. She took the braids out and it looked incredibly wavy as it hung around her shoulders. She wasn't used to it yet but it looked more formal than her usual plaits.

"You don't think these holly berries around my—well—meatballs are too much, do you?"

"No," Lydia chuckled, "really festive and they're not meatballs, they're buns."

"Right. You think Harry would like it?"

"Well, why don't you go down and ask him?" Lydia inquired. "He's probably been waiting in the common for about an hour."

"Lydia," Serena said, wringing her hands, "this is the first, well, date I've been with since I broke up with Darien! I want it to be perfect, you know?"

"It'll be fine," said Lydia. "Ye and Harry's become good friends and maybe even more."

"I wonder what Darien will think," Serena whispered. "You think I've done the right choice?"

"Well, if ye were still dating Darien," Lydia shrugged, "ye wouldn't be going to the ball with Harry. Ye might be staying up here."

"I probably would," Serena nodded. "And thinking about Darien all the time. Maybe I did make the right choice, you know? Maybe Darien and I did love each other in the Moon Kingdom, but that was a thousand years ago and this is now!"

"That's true."

"And the funny thing is," Serena said, "I feel some kind of connection with Harry. When we were having that snowball fight together with the Weasleys—well—Darien and I never would do that. He's always too busy."

"Come on," Lydia urged. "The guys are waiting for us and Harry has to open the ball, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Serena whispered and they started for the door.

"Girls," said Seamus, "they always have to everything perfect, don't they?" He was wearing hunter green dress robes.

"Seamus, what's with the shoes?" Ron inquired.

Seamus held out his foot and tapped it. His shoes had an inch thick heel with a silver square buckle. "Lydia and I decided to—well—match."

"Hi, Harry!" Serena called from the stairs.

Harry looked up and blinked. Serena looked really pretty in her red gown over white ruffles. Holly berries went around her buns and she wore a nervous smile. He was fighting to say something how she looked as she started to walk down.

"S-Serena, er--,"

But just then, Serena picked an awful time to have a klutz attack. She tripped on the hem of her dress and flew from the stairs. Lydia reached out to grab her hand but she missed her by an inch.

"Serena!" she shouted.

Serena let out a scream and Harry impulsively reached out to catch her. He landed on his back with a thud. Lydia hurried down the stairs and the people already in the common room circled around them. When Harry looked up at Serena's worried face, he had a feeling this had happened before.

"Ye all right, Serena?" Lydia asked when she made it down.

"I think so," said Seamus. "Harry broke her fall!"

Serena's face went as red as her dress. She looked at her date, whom she may had knocked the wind out of. "I'm sorry Harry," she whispered. "This is probably the worst time to tell you I might step on your feet."

"It's okay," he gasped. "You're just as likely to step on my feet as I am on yours."

"Well, I guess we're even then," Serena mumbled as she pushed herself off him. She still looked red with embarrassment.

"It's okay, Serena," said Ron in an effort to make her feel better. "Neville did the same thing before he left with Ginny."

"No he didn't," Seamus whispered.

"Shh!" said Ron. "So, is Ami going to meet me in the great hall or did she want me to collect her from Ravenclaw?"

"Neither," Lydia answered. "By the staircases."

"Well, shall we then?" Harry said to Serena as he held out his arm.

Serena, smiling to recover her klutz attack, closed her hand around his inner elbow. "Okay."

When Ron saw Ami waiting for him by the staircases, he gasped. The bright orange dress she wore made her stand out and she wore a matching hair band in her hair. She felt awkward wearing bright orange but since Lydia told her it was his favorite color, maybe it will help her feel comfortable later. She looked up and smiled shyly. Ron turned to Serena.

"That's Ami?" he inquired. "She's my partner?"

"Yeah," Serena replied.

"You didn't tell me she was a Chudley Cannon fan too!" he muttered and before Serena could tell him she wasn't, he hurried down to meet Ami.

"Hi, Ami," said Ron with a big smile. "Nice dress."

"Er, thank you," she replied. "Lydia told me it was your favorite color."

"You like the Cannons too?" he asked.

"The what?"

"The Chudley Cannons," he told her.

"Oh," she blushed slightly, "I may have read about them before the World Cup. Actually, when we got our dress robes Lydia said I should get this because it would be my lucky color."

"She did?" he glanced over at Lydia, who was smiling nervously. Seamus was looking at her as if she were up to something. "Well, she was right about that." Ron offered his arm to Ami and she paused before taking it. "So, your friends told me you're a good chess player…" he walked off with her and Seamus and Harry followed them with their dates on their arms.

"Lydia, I think you should replace Professor Trelawny," said Seamus. "Divination would be a heck of a lot more interesting."

--

The six fourth year students waited by the entrance hall. Ron was talking to Ami about chess and he didn't even seem to notice Fleur walk in. Ami did see the frayed collar and sleeves of his robes, but she was too nervous to even care. Lita waved at them from the arm of a short boy who looked rather silly standing with a tall girl but he looked happy to be at the dance still the same. Lita's hair wasn't up in her usual high ponytail but it was still off her neck in a pretty updo, quite unlike her tomboyish character.

Mina looked like a Beaxbatons student wearing her light blue dress robes as she stood next to one. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a French twist decorated with the hair jewelry Pierre gave her that morning. Pierre's robes were also blue, but a deeper shade.

Malfoy led a herd of Slytherins with his arms hanging down his sides and scanning the entrance hall for Raye. Raye hadn't been in the common room for the whole day and he was dying to know whom she was going with. Though Pansy Parkinson was clinging to him as if they were conjoined twins, he acted as if he didn't' even know she was there. As he looked the room over for Raye and her date, wondering who could possibly be better to escort her than Draco Malfoy, the oak doors opened and the Durmstrang students came walking in. Raye was in the back on Vladimir's arm with Sofia, who sadly, did not have a date. However, she didn't seem all too bothered as she was chatting to Raye about the festive decorations. Raye's gorgeous long, thick black hair was pulled back in a fancy, medieval-like plaited style with flowers. She let out a laugh, not evening noticing Draco's jealous, painful stare.

Serena was about to say how pretty she looked when Professor McGonagall called them in, however, it sounded nothing like her usual voice. "Champions over here, please!"

Serena felt a leap in her stomach and Harry did too as the couple walked in. Serena gasped when she saw who she thought was her transfiguration professor.

"H-Harry, is _that _Professor McGonagall?"

"I—I don't know," he whispered back.

Professor McGonagall wore a long flowy red dress with a low neck and her hair fell around her shoulders in gorgeous curls. Forty years were taken away from her entire body.

"Dang, she really _is _the Transfiguration Professor, huh?" Serena mumbled.

"I—I guess so."

They were so shocked about their new Professor that they didn't notice the other champions walked in until they heard a familiar voice say their names. "Hi Harry! Hi Serena!"

They looked up. Hermione was on Viktor's arm. Her usual hair with too much body was nice and sleek and pulled back. Her robes were blue but they were identical to Serena's. Serena grinned.

"Hey, Hermione." She said. "Your dress robes are so pretty!

"Thanks," said Hermione, glancing from her dress robes to Serena's, "yours too!"

Serena nodded at Professor McGonagall, "Still wondering why we were studying Youth Transfiguration?"

"Oh my," said Hermione, "I guess Professor McGonagall really _is _the Transfiguration Professor!"

"That's what I said."

The doors opened and the other students walked in. Serena noticed the horrible looks Hermione was getting from the fangirls that always followed him around. Pansy looked at her in shock but Malfoy was looking at Raye. Sofia smiled and winked at Krum as she walked by. Ami smiled, waved at Hermione and Ron, quite over the fact Hermione was there with Krum and was pleased with his date, smiled and waved at Hermione as well, though he didn't really realize it was Hermione he was waving at.

The champions and their partners approached the front table and the Great Hall filled with applause. Percy drew out extra chairs and Harry sat next to him.

"I've been promoted," said Percy smugly. "I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"Great," Serena mumbled. After what Tippy told her, Lydia and the trio about Mr. Crouch, she couldn't' care in the least and she didn't like Percy that much either.

As Percy explained to Harry why Crouch wasn't there, Serena looked at the decorations and started talking to Hermione. "The decorations aren't usually like this in Christmas, huh?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. It must've taken the staff a long time."

"Did you get ready in the dorms are at the ship?" asked Serena. "I didn't see you in the dorms."

"Well, partly both," Hermione explained. "Viktor was nice enough to show me the ship. I saw Raye Hino there, from Slytherin. I think she was getting ready over there."

"Because she can't stand the Slytherin common room," Serena whispered, "or Malfoy. He wont' leave her alone."

"But why would be she in Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

Serena shrugged, "what, you've got to admire Malfoy to get into Slytherin? No—she's just pretty ambitious that's all."

Serena looked down at her menu, trying to make a decision what to get. As Harry picked up his own and looked around the room for a server Dumbledore looked down at his plate and said, "Pork chops!"

"Wow," Serena whispered. "Now that's service!"

Serena, after asking people what she should get, decided on a beef stew. She was enjoying it until she bit into a carrot. "Carrots! I hate carrots!"

Dumbledore stood up when everyone was finished eating and asked everyone to follow suit. He waved his wand and the tables disappeared and a platform with musical instruments appeared on it. The Weird Sisters walked in wearing ripped black robes and stepped on the platform. People clapped and they started playing. Serena looked around and saw the champions getting up with their dates. Harry was still looking at the Weird Sisters playing. Serena nudged him in the ribs softly.

"Uh, Harry," she said, "We have to dance now."

"Oh, right," Harry mumbled and it was his turn to trip on his dress robes. Serena smiled shook her head gently as she and Harry walked onto the dance floor. She placed his hands and started turning.

"Well, so far so good, huh?" Serena asked. "You haven't stepped on my foot once!"

"We've only just started dancing," said Harry, though he was smiling. "And you're leading."

"Don't' worry," Serena told him, "I'm sure by the time the evening's over, you'll be leading me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not your fault your aunt and uncle never taught you to dance."

"To tell you the truth," said Harry, "I don't think I'd want to dance with my aunt."

Serena giggled and Harry laughed.

A couple came by them. "Nice socks Potter," growled Moody.

"Oh thanks," said Harry, "Dobby the house elf made them for me."

Instead of looking at Moody, Serena was looking at his partner. "Madame Indigo!" she let go of Harry so she could hug her. "When did you get here?"

"A couple of hours ago," she replied. "Thought I'd come and chaperone." She nodded at Harry and Serena, "you two behave yourselves!"

Serena waved at her as Madame Indigo and Moody swept away. Madame Indigo looked to her partner. "We got nothing off Avery so we had to clear him. When I got word of Harry's name being placed in the goblet I went to go search for Bertha Jorkins."

"You shouldn't have gone by yourself," he grunted uneasily.

Madame Indigo chuckled. "Now Al, I was vigilant. Don't worry."

Moody didn't laugh. He was looking around the room. "What happened? Did you find her?"

"No," she replied. "I spoke to the relatives she went to go and see, a cousin told me she was on her way to see an aunt. Stopped at an inn for a bite to eat and ask if anyone has seen her. The bartender told me he saw her leave with some stranger earlier in the year. I did go to look for them but I reached a dead end."

"Tell me again why you went searching for Bertha Jorkins?" he asked.

"Because the latest events have been very strange, Al!" she hissed. "I mean, look at it, the woman goes missing, the riot at the world cup and someone tries to change the rules to the Triwizard Tournament. I'm telling ye there is something very bad going on. I think that stranger killed Bertha Jorkins!"

"Now I think you're more paranoid than I am," he groaned. "Anyway, have you told the ministry this?"

"No," she replied. "You're the first I've told."

"What?"

"I've just got back yesterday," she replied.

"Then why did you come to me for?"

"Because you're my partner," she muttered. "Or have you forgotten?"

"We _were _partners," he corrected harshly. "And we're not even aurors anymore. I thought we both retired."

"Yes, but it is still our duty to investigate these kinds of things!"

"Look, go and tell Fudge what you've found out," he told her. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on Potter."

"Al, what's the matter?" she demanded. "Ye are acting well…really strange."

"I'm fine," he growled, the song ended and he let go of her at once. Madame Indigo sighed and walked over to talk to Lydia.

"Lydia," she said as she approached Seamus and Lydia, "I don't mean to break this up but I've got to talk to ye privately."

"Sure," said Lydia, seeing the urgent in her eyes. "Excuse me, Seamus."

"Okay," Seamus nodded as he released her. "Make sure you bring her back!" he yelled at Madame Indigo as she walked off with Lydia.

Lydia and Madame Indigo walked outside of the Great Hall and stood by the outdoors so they could have a private word and wouldn't be distracted by the music.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked. "And what're ye doing here anyway?" she added playfully.

"I just got back from looking for Bertha Jorkins," Madame Indigo replied. "I didn't find her but I did get some news. One of the barkeeps I talked to down there said he saw her leave with some stranger."

"What did he look like?" Lydia asked.

"Well, the barkeep gave me a vague description," Madame Indigo said exasperatedly, "a bit on the dumpy side, he told me."

"Could it have been one of the relatives she went to go see?"

"I doubt it," said Madame Indigo. "I think this person probably killed Bertha Jorkins. Her relatives told me she was planning on coming back in time for the World Cup."

"What do you want us to do?" Lydia asked. "Should I go and tell the others?"

She shook her head. "No, this is supposed to be a ball. Go in there and have fun."

"Ye don't think the person who put Harry's name in the goblet wants him dead, do you?" she inquired nervously. "We still think its Bagman. He gave Harry ten points and even offered him help."

"I hope it's Ludo," said Madame Indigo, "but that wouldn't explain the other things that happened this summer. Now I've got to go and tell the ministry."

"But it's Christmas!" Lydia exclaimed. "Who would be working anyway?"

"I'll go to Fudge's house if I have to."

"Can't you stay for a while?" Lydia pleaded. "Seamus and I are going to do a Celtic number later."

"I'm afraid I have to miss it," Madame Indigo sighed, taking her hands. "Tell the girls sorry for me. Ye all look wonderful, by the way!"

"Thank ye," Lydia said.

Madame Indigo kissed her on the cheek and walked out the oak doors into the snowy night. Madame Indigo let out a sad sigh as she trekked out. Why wouldn't Moody understand? Why did he react the way he did?

"Oh Al…"

--

"Mom, thank you so much for the broomstick!" Mina said to her mother as she was dancing with Pierre.

"You're welcome honey," said Mrs. Aino, who was dancing with Bagman. "Glad you like it. Have you tried it out yet?"

"No," Mina replied. "But Cedric Diggory is going to show me tomorrow. He's the Quidditch captain, you know!"

"Ah, that's wonderful," said Bagman.

"Oh, Mom this is Pierre!" Mina said excitedly. "He asked me this morning!"

Pierre smiled at Mina's mother, "Bonjour."

"I'll talk to you later," said Mina's mother. "Mr. Bagman and I have to talk about the tournament."

"Okay."

Susie and Bagman scooted off. Susie looked seriously at Bagman. "Ludo, you're not planning on making any bets with anyone are you?

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked in shock. "Did you hear me make any at the first task?"

"I'm serious," said Susie. "You're running out of money and I know about your gambling problem."

"I don't have a gambling problem."

"Yes you do," she insisted. "You probably didn't make any bets at the first task, but how I know you won't make any for the second or third? Or who might win?"

"No but now that you mention it Susie," said Bagman, "I think I can make some bets where Harry Potter lies. I can give him a few pointers and…"

"Ludo, that's cheating!" she shouted. "I never knew you to cheat before!"

"Susie…"

"You're a judge for crying out loud!" she hissed. "He's not even supposed to win."

"Well, I'll make a bet for a Hogwarts victory then," he told her. "I wonder if Diggory's worked out his egg clue."

"Ludo Bagman," she muttered. "You can't!"

"I suppose not."

--

"Hey, Harry," Serena said after their third dance. "Let's go for a walk. I want to look at the decorations."

Harry was improving. He kind of looked like he wanted to continue dancing. However, it was getting warm with all the people standing around and he thought he ought to look at the decorations as well, since they probably wouldn't be back for next Christmas.

"Sure," he replied, stepping back and offering her arm.

The chill was kind of nice. Serena hugged on Harry's arm but not to the point where she was cutting off his circulations as she had done many times to Darien. Serena pointed at the fairies as they flew around the rose bushes.

"They're so pretty," said Serena. "I wonder when we're going to study _them _for Care of Magical Creature!"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I'm sure they're a lot easier to look after."

As they continued their moonlit stroll, they heard grown men talking.

"…don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff said in a nervous and soft voice. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it—"

Then the two people they probably hoped not to bump into turned the corner. Snape was blasting couples out of the rosebushes. When he saw Serena and Harry, he sneered. "And what are you two doing?"

Worried that he might take points away from Gryffindor as he just did to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Serena let go of Harry and continued walking.

"Just looking at the decorations, Professor," she muttered, leaving Harry behind. Harry glanced from the two professors to his date and went after Serena.

"Serena, wait up!"

Professor Snape and Karkaroff continued walking around the place. Serena leaned against a statue of a reindeer.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't want Snape to take points from us just for walking around."

"Oh," he said, looking over his shoulder. "I wonder what Karkaroff's worried about. How come he and Snape are on first-name terms?"

"Because they're old work buddies," Serena muttered.

"Huh?" Harry turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Our Potions professor used to be a Death Eater," she replied. "Karkaroff was one too. Why do you think they teach the Dark Arts in Durmstrang?"

"How'd you know?" Harry asked.

"That lady that was dancing with Moody," said Serena, "she's his old auror partner. She told us all about the death eaters and everything before we came to Hogwarts."

"I wonder what she's doing here," Harry said.

Serena shrugged. "I don't know. Last we heard from her she went looking for Bertha Jorkins."

"The ministry witch that went missing this summer?"

"Yeah," said Serena. "Maybe she found her or reached a dead end. Or maybe she just wanted a break from looking." She turned to the statue. "Anyway, if there was something serious she wanted us to know, she would've told me."

"How come?" Harry inquired, coming closer. "What do you mean?"

Serena sighed. "Well, Harry, it's a long and complicated story. Maybe I'll tell you when I understand it myself."

Harry was about to say something but Serena saw a beetle on the statue's back. "Bug!" she reached her hand on Harry's shoulder for leverage as she took off her shoe to squash the beetle.

"Serena, it's just a beetle!"

The beetle flew off before she could smash it. "Oh well…"

"Don't like bugs, huh?" Harry asked as she put her shoe back on.

"Hate them," she said. "Well, you want to go back in now? I'm starting to feel a bit cold."

"Yeah," he whispered as Serena put her arm through his. He was looking forward to dancing with Serena again. As they started for the steps, they saw Professor McGonagall standing outside. She smiled. "Hello, Potter, Tsukino! Been enjoying the decorations?"

"Yes, Professor," Serena said softly, still surprised by her new appearance. "Um, Professor—you look-well, different."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Professor McGonagall smiled. "Thank you."

"I still can't get over it," Serena said to Harry as they walked back in.

"Over what?"

"Professor McGonagall's new look!" she hissed.

As they entered the Great Hall, the students were standing against the walls. Lydia and Seamus were dancing a traditional Irish routine with other Irish students. Their matching hard-soled shoes rapped every time they hit the floor.

"So that's why Seamus wore those shoes," said Harry.

Serena brought her hands together. "Go Lydia!"

The girls' robes were shortened to their knees and the boys' were replaced with slacks and shiny green shirts, as it would be very difficult to do in dress robes. Lydia jumped about three feet off the ground as she kicked her foot forward, prancing around the floor. Seamus jumped just as high and they clasped arms and started swirling in a circle. The other Irish students tapped their feet amazingly fast. Everyone's eyes were glued to their feet, wondering if they were going to trip. Seamus and Lydia then mingled in the line with them and they made the big finish. The room erupted in applause. Serena went to go hug Lydia as Lydia's robes length went back to normal.

"That was great!" Serena shouted. "Great!"

"Thanks," said Lydia. "We've been practicing all week."

"Come on, Lydia," Seamus said, taking her hand. There were large beads of sweat across his forehead "Let's go for a walk before I overheat!"

"Good idea!" she said, wiping her forehead.

"Snape's out there taking points from an couple he finds kissing," Serena warned. "So be careful, you two!"

"We'll keep that in mind," Lydia said over her shoulder.

As she and Seamus walked outside, they saw Professor McGonagall still standing by the entrance, checking her watch. Seamus looked at his watch. It was half past nine and Lucky wasn't around. Seamus looked at Lydia and nodded over to a nearby bench. Lydia nodded back and walked down the steps, muttering a good evening at Professor McGonagall and they sat down.

"Well, it's working so far," Lydia whispered to Seamus as she pretended to be looking at the decorations. "She even transfigured herself to look forty years younger for it."

"Where's this Lucky guy?" Seamus inquired. "He's late."

"Come on, Lucky," Lydia whispered. "Don't fail me…"

The three guardian cats, in their human forms, were standing behind a tree.

"There she is," said Artemis. "And she's waiting for you."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Lucky said nervously. He and Artemis were wearing similar 1700 style suits only Artemis' was icy blue and Lucky's was green to match the festive occasion. His hair was pulled back closely, secured with a green bow.

"She's wearing my dress," said Luna, playing with the sleeves of her red dress that looked exactly like McGonagall's.

"Come on, Lucky," Artemis said. "Today is your day. Let's go."

Lucky took in a deep breath. "You two go first."

"No," said Luna. "She's supposed to see you."

"Very well," he groaned and he emerged from the tree. He started walking through the snow to the entrance. As he got closer to McGonagall, he paused. It wasn't the same woman he knew. He looked behind his shoulder. Luna and Artemis motioned at him to keep going. He sighed and continued walking.

"That's him, Seamus!" Lydia hissed in his ear. "That's Lucky!"

"Interesting name for a guy," said Seamus, "more of a name for a cat—like yours."

"I know," said Lydia. "But maybe something happened in his childhood to change his name to Lucky."

McGonagall stared out to the handsome young man in green coming toward her. She walked down the steps and stopped.

'Is that him?' she thought. 'Could it be?'

'She's looking at me,' Lucky thought. 'Maybe it is her. But how?'

McGonagall peered behind him and saw a couple arm in arm. 'I wonder who they are,' she thought.

What seemed to be an eternity, Lucky finally approached Professor McGonagall. He looked at her for a while, trying furiously to find his voice.

"Minerva?" he whispered.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "You must be Mr. Seven."

"Please," he said, "call me Lucky."

"Tell me," said McGonagall, "How did you get the name Lucky?"

Lucky looked around and tried to find something romantic to say. He smiled and took her hand. "Moments like this…only luck could've brought us together like this."

Professor McGonagall smiled back as he bent down to kiss her hand.

"However, I'm afraid I wasn't lucky with the time," he added quickly. "Forgive me for being late?"

"But of course," she said, her eyes connecting with his. She saw the rainbow birthmark on his on his forehead. His eyes looked so familiar. "I know you from somewhere."

"Well, we have met," he said.

"Yes, you said I might know you in your letter," she said softly. "You're the cat I saw…"

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Seamus muttered.

"Shh!" hushed Lydia.

He nodded.

"I did not know you were also an Animagus," she said.

Artemis and Luna came up behind Lucky. Lucky stepped back so he could introduce them. "These are my friends."

"Who are they?" said Seamus. "We didn't say anything about friends coming."

"Let's go, Seamus," said Lydia, standing up and pulling on his arm. "I want to look at the decorations. There are fairies out here, Seamus! Look!"

"But Lydia," he said as she pulled him away.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Minerva. "Thank you for coming."

"Nice dress," said Luna awkwardly.

McGonagall smiled. "Thank you. Yours as well."

"Shall we go in, Minerva?" Lucky inquired.

"Yes," McGonagall answered as she took his arm and they walked inside. Artemis and Luna smiled each other and followed McGonagall and Lucky in.

--

The scouts were happy to see the guardian cats come in the Great Hall in their human forms. People looked at them, wondering who they were. They were surprised to see a teacher on the ginger haired man's arm.

"Why is Professor McGonagall with that man?" Harry asked Serena as they were dancing.

"Can't you see, Harry?" Serena said with pleasant smile. "He's her date! So that's why she went through all that effort to look so young and beautiful today!"

Professor McGonagall and Lucky started dancing. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Lucky felt bad. He wanted to tell her who he really was but he wasn't sure if she'd understand and he'd be giving away the scouts' identities.

'Just dance with her, Lucky,' he thought. 'Just dance with her tonight and you'll come up with what to do later.'

"Artemis," Luna smiled, "I think we've brought them back together!"

"There's certainly a lot of people in here," Artemis said, looking around the room. "I hope no one recognizes us. They're staring at us, Luna."

"Oh, stop it," Luna muttered. "They are not."

It took a while for the people to stop looking at the mysterious people that just walked in.

Ami was surprised at how much Ron was talking. He wouldn't stop. He kept saying jokes and telling her about Quidditch. It didn't' really seem to bother her because she wasn't sure what to talk about. Suddenly, his voice went solemn.

"I'm sorry about my dress robes," he said. "My mom got them for me second hand."

"What's wrong with them?" she asked. "They look all right to me, just a little frayed at the sleeves."

"There was lace on them," he explained. "I had to take it off with a Severing Charm. Looked too much like a dress and I don't like maroon. My mom keeps forgetting how much I hate it." He glanced at Percy. "Percy's the only one in the family that can afford decent robes. He's my mother's favorite."

"How come?"

"Because he's perfect," Ron groaned.

"But nobody is perfect, Ron," Ami told him. "I'm sure your brother has some flaws."

"Probably," said Ron. "He's just really good at hiding them, seems like."

The song ended and he glanced at the doors. "Let's go for a walk Ami, before it gets too cold."

"Er…" she said, feeling warmth in her cheeks.

"Just a short one," he urged as he put her hand on his arm and took her away before she could say another word. Her friends flashed the shy girl a smile as she left.

Vladimir and Raye went to a table with some butterbeers. As they were talking, Sofia limped toward them.

"Sofia, what's wrong?" Vladimir inquired.

"I was dancing with Gregory Goyle," she said as she sat down to massage her foot. "And he kept stepping on my feet."

Raye sprayed the table with butterbeer. "Goyle? From Slytherin? He was stepping on your feet and you continued to dance with him?"

"Well, we both didn't have partners," she shrugged. "I don't know…I kind of haff a thing for big guys."

"Yeah he's big," said Raye, "big and _stupid_!"

"Where is he?" Vladimir demanded, jumping to his feet and taking out his wand. "I'm going to transfigure him into a naked dog and chain him outside to freeze!"

All shyness left him and he looked absolutely furious.

"Vladimir, it's okay!" Sofia cried, putting her shoe back on and standing up. "It's all right. Listen, he didn't curse me, he just stepped on my foot one two many times."

"No one hurts my little sister!"

"Little?" Sofia snapped, putting her hand on her hip.

"I was born first!" he muttered, scanning the crowd. "Raye, voo is Goyle? Vare is he?"

"Ummm," said Raye.

"You're only older by five minutes," Sofia said. "Look, I'm feeling tired. I'm going to go for a valk around the grounds and go back to the ship."

"I'll go viz you," he said quickly, putting his wand in his robes.

"No, you stay here viz Raye," Sofia said gently. "The ball's not over."

Raye however thought it was better for Vladimir to go with Sofia. Though she would kind of like to see Vladimir cast a spell on Goyle, she didn't want him have to be sent to Durmstrang early. She stood up.

"It's okay, Sofia," Raye said softly. "You can't walk around Hogwarts with your foot hurting. Vladimir can go with you"

"Voo don't mind?" Sofia asked.

Raye shook her head. "Go ahead."

"I vill come back," Vladimir said to Raye.

Raye shook her head. "It's okay, Vladimir. Go ahead and put something on your sister's foot."

"Thank you, Raye," Vladimir said.

"Not a problem," Raye smiled. "I'll see you two later."

"Merry Christmas," said Sofia as she walked out of the room, with Vladimir supporting her weight.

"Draco sweetie," Pansy said to Draco in a voice coated with sugar. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"It's all right," Draco said, glancing over to Raye, thankful that she was alone. "Take all the time you need."

Pansy smiled at him as she left with her gang of Slytherin girls. Draco immediately approached Raye's table.

"Hello, Raye," he said softly. "You are looking quite lovely this evening."

Raye rolled her eyes at Draco and sat down. "What do you want, Draco?"

"To talk," he said but he remained standing. "So, are you enjoying yourself with that Durmstrang chap?" He so badly wanted to say prat but he knew it would anger Raye. Of course, he liked it when she got angry but he didn't want to risk it now. He was going to pry her out of that seat so he could dance with her somehow.

"His name's Vladimir," she hissed.

"Where is he?" he inquired.

"Your elephant-footed friend mashed his sister's feet," Raye said, glancing up at him with a sneer, "so he's taking her back to the ship."

"Oh, I see," he said. "Yes, I told Crabbe and Goyle they wouldn't make good dancers. So, when will your partner be returning?"

"Not until tomorrow morning, probably," she retorted. "He is really doting of his sister, you see and I insisted that he should go before he transfigured Goyle into a naked dog and chain him outside."

"Ah, that would be interesting to see," said Draco.

Raye was starting to hope she didn't tell Vladimir to go. She wouldn't meet Draco's gaze.

"So you will be without a partner for the rest of the evening?" he asked with a slight frown.

"That's really none of your business," she said, wishing she had just gone back to the common room.

"Oh, so you will be."

"Go away, Malfoy," she groaned.

"Shame."

Raye rolled her eyes, hoping Malfoy wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say. She put her chin in her hand.

"Well, Pansy has just gone to the girls bathroom," he informed, nodding to the door, "and I suppose she won't be back for some time. Care to dance with me, Raye?"

Raye's elbow slipped off the table and she looked at Draco in shock. Was he joking?

To Be Continued 

**Muwahahaha! You'll have to open your other present later! Sorry, but it ended up being to long. I had to split it because I'm going to add some more about the dance. Merry Christmas!**


	25. Dance With Me Part 2

**Sailor Witches 25**

**Dance With Me part 2**

_I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon or the songs in this chapter! Here's present number 2. You might want to open this one slowly for best results. (wink—wink)_

Ron sat down on a bench with his long arms hanging over the back. "What do you think of Hogwarts, Ami?"

"It's great," she replied.

"You went to a wizarding school before you came here, right?"

"Er, yeah," Ami said. She started to wonder if the scouts should've come up with a plan before they came to Hogwarts. Then she remembered what Raye said to Draco about her shrine so she decided to use it. "The Cherry Hill Academy."

"Cherry Hill?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "That's interesting."

There was a silence. Ami cleared her throat and looked around the grounds. She shivered slightly.

"You cold?" Ron inquired.

"Only a little," she answered.

"Sit down," he said, nodding to the spot beside him.

"Uh, well, I," she mumbled, her cheeks turning pink.

"It's okay," Ron said with a grin. "I won't bite."

"Well, maybe just for a while," she said quickly. She sat on the far end of the bench, her hands folded in her lap. Ron raised his eyebrow and shook his head. 'She's a shy one,' he thought. He kind of wanted to put her arm around her as he watched her sit there and shiver but it would probably scare the daylights out of her. He decided to just get her to talk.

"What subjects you like?"

"Runes and Arithmancy," she replied, looking at her hands. "History of Magic."

"You actually enjoy History of Magic?" he questioned. "Binns doesn't make you go to sleep?"

She smiled, "yes, he can seem to do that but I find it interesting."

"Well, Ami, I've got to admire you for that," he said as he titled his head back, staring at the stars.

She bit her lip nervously and looked around. She felt an odd sensation in her gut.

"How'd you do it?"

"I ask a lot of questions," she told him. "And I take notes."

"I probably should do that," he said as he rubbed his head. "So, how many times have you read _Hogwarts, A History_?"

"I haven't been able to finish it," she replied.

"Hermione knows it by heart."

"Yes, she's pretty smart," she replied, "We're in Arithmancy together."

"Hey, Ami," he said as he sat up.

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking," he began, "you seem really smart. Well, you're in Ravenclaw—of course you are—you want to study with me?"

"Huh?"

He shrugged. "Why not? You can help me with my grades and maybe we can play a game of chess."

'Oh great,' Ami thought. 'What do I say?'

"How about tomorrow?" he added as she tried to think it over.

Ron knew he could ask Hermione, just as she sometimes helped Harry and Ron before. But Hermione got on his nerves when she would bring out SPEW in the middle of everything or demand him over and over why he hadn't read _Hogwarts, A History. _Maybe it was because Ami seemed so shy it made him want to talk to her. It was kind of nice to sit with a smart girl without her having to go off with every thing she knew, whether you liked it or not. He probably didn't expect Ami to speak to him again but since she was new in the school, what would it hurt? They might become good friends.

"Ami?"

Ami blinked and looked at Ron. "You really want to study together?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to."

Ami didn't mind helping people with their studies. She helped Serena all the time. The problem was that she never had a study session with a boy before. She thought of Greg. He was a smart guy and pretty shy himself. He wanted to take her out on a date to an amusement park and they did eventually. Ron seemed like the guy that wanted to do that stuff, but here he was, sitting with a girl with her brains asking her to help him study. What were the odds? Maybe it would be a nice twist to study with a guy. They were from different houses but didn't matter. They could study in the library or the great hall. Since he was also a chess player, they could do that for fun. He was quite funny and she laughed, quite shyly at most of his jokes.

"Sure, Ron," she replied finally.

"Great!" he said. "Tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, okay."

He got up and his foot caught on the leg of the bench. He fell flat on the ground and scraping his hand on the walking path.

"Ow!" he cried.

Ami bent down to him to help him to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "just tripped. Must be taking coordination lessons from Neville…"

"You're bleeding!" she took his hand.

"Only a scratch," he insisted.

"It's okay," she told him. "I know first aid."

"First what?"

"There's a fountain over there," she said. "I'll go clean that out."

"Ami, it's okay," he said but she pulled him over and dipped his hand in the water. Ron had a thought…if he kept hurting himself…maybe that will help Ami out of his shyness.

--

"You have got to be kidding me!" Raye hissed. "Pansy will--,"

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked, trying hard not to lose patience. "Pansy is in the bathroom. We have enough time for one song…perhaps even two."

_ Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell__Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high__Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder__The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky__The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything__Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for _

Raye's eyes darted at the door. If Pansy Parkinson knew she was dancing with Malfoy she would play all sorts of tricks on her. However, Raye knew he wouldn't' let her off unless she danced with him.

"Trust me, Raye," he whispered. "My dancing skills are far greater than Goyle's if that's what you're worried about." He stepped back, bent into a low bow with right arm folded neatly on his back and his arm stretched out.

It was amazing how such a jerk could act like a complete gentleman. Raye looked at his hand for a while and a song came on. "Oh, all right."

She took his hand and he lifted her up out her chair. He led her to the dance floor, keeping his eyes on her with his arm stretched out, still holding her hand and his other arm folded on his back. She could start to feel some people staring at her besides her new dance partner. She saw Lydia whispering to Serena.

"Why is Raye dancing with Malfoy?" Lydia asked. "Where's Vladimir?"

"No idea," said Serena.

Malfoy twirled Raye once before pulling her to him. He put his arm around the small of her back and looked deep into her violet eyes.

"This is how it should have been, Raye," he whispered. "You and me, dancing together like this."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because," he said, breathing into her ear. "We were made for each other."

She shivered. "Come on. You've got to be kidding me."

"I am quite serious."

"We've got nothing in common," she muttered. "Nothing."

"Oh, on the contrary," he said with a grin. "My dear Raye, we do have more in common than you realize."

"Yeah?" she questioned. "Like what?"

"We're in the same house."

"So are Pansy Parkinson and the rest of the snakes like you."

He smiled. "Ah, that is true. But…if I must say so, Raye…we have the same taste in clothes." And at that, rubbed his fingers along her black velvet dress. She gasped as looked at her dress and at his black robes, his black _velvet _robes. They matched!

_ Black velvet and that little boy's smile__Black velvet with that slow southern style__A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees__Black velvet if you please _

"Oh dear," she muttered, wishing she had got different robes.

"Oh dear yes," said Draco with a grin. "Dear me how gorgeous you look…how gorgeous we look together. You and me, Raye…we are a perfect match."

Her mind seemed to wander. Certainly it was just coincidence that their robes matched. Just because they were both wearing black velvet dress robes did not mean they were destined for each other, was it? She swallowed.

"It's just a coincidence," she whispered.

"Perhaps," he said, "a nice coincidence."

He continued to lead her around the room. He was right. He was a good dancer. In fact, he was better than Vladimir. Vladimir was an average skilled dancer but he was nowhere near as skilled as Draco Malfoy. Vladimir stepped on her feet once or twice and Raye stepped on his more than that. Vladimir, however, didn't seem too bothered by it.

Draco Malfoy--Raye couldn't help wondering--danced as if he was born to do it. She wondered how he could be so good at the age of fourteen.

Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave  
White lightening, bound to drive you wild  
Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl  
"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle  
The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for

"Draco," said Raye.

"Yes sweetheart?" he inquired with a smile.

Raye decided to ignore that. "How long have you been dancing?"

"Oh, you are admiring my skills aren't you?" He asked softly as he glided around the room. "Well, I started dancing when I was five."

"Five?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I know," he said as he twirled her around. "But I haven't been with a with a partner with your skills, Raye. It helps me."

"You kidding?" she demanded. "I'm not that great."

"You haven't stepped on my foot yet, Raye," he told her. "Your are following me perfectly well."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Well, uh, thanks."

"My pleasure," he told her. "You are much easier to dance with than Pansy."

"She steps on your feet?"

"Yes," he said. "Too stiff and she can't read me. Talks too much."

"You're talking quite a bit right now," said Raye.

"Even when we're not dancing," Draco said, "really, she talks far too much. Her damn robes were too girly."

"Why don't you like her?" she asked. "She adores you, Draco."

"Because we just don't match," he told her. "I mean, I thought we did in our first year but then you came."

Raye couldn't believe she was having a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy. What was going on?

Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
a new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please

"What you see with Pansy is what you get," Draco added. "There is no mystery. I can't stand that."

Raye had to agree. Just one look at Pansy and you knew what she was thinking.

"But you Raye are full of it."

"Full of what?" she demanded as if he insulted her.

"Mystery," he whispered. "It is absolutely seeping from you. You're the most mysterious girl I've come across. Where have you been all my life?"

"Japan," she told him simply.

"I know that…"

"Well, Draco," she smiled. "I don't know where else I've been."

Of course it was a lie. She's been to many places. Draco was right in saying she was mysterious. The reason why she was here was even mysterious. The song ended and Draco stepped away to bow in gratitude.

"Thank you, Raye," he said. "I really enjoyed myself."

Every word of every song that he sang was for you  
in a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could you do?

If you please, if you please, if you please

Raye glanced at the door. Pansy wasn't back yet. Raye really didn't' want to go back to the common room now but she had no one to dance with now that Vladimir had left. Raye really didn't' like Draco Malfoy but slowly, she was starting to stand him a bit more than usual.

"Hold on," she said, "one more."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Does my lady want another dance?"

She wished he'd quit the drama and just get on with it. "Yeah."

"If that's what my lady wants," he said, drawing her closer. "That's what my lady's going to get."

This new song was slower and Draco knew how to adjust to the music. A thousand thoughts were going on in her head to add to the feelings in her heart. She took time to ponder this rather than talk to her partner. Draco didn't seem to mind and he pushed her back forward to let her head lay on his shoulder. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

Okay, maybe Draco Malfoy was a total creep and his father was a Death Eater. Raye knew that the moment she saw his stuck up face at the World Cup. But now she was starting to see him in a whole new light. She wasn't even getting any bad vibes. It was really strange but as they soared over the dance floor she couldn't help but think of why Draco felt so drawn to her. Was it really that obvious how mysterious she was?

'Why does Draco have to be the son of a Death Eater?' she thought. 'Then this wouldn't have to be so difficult.''

Another thing she really couldn't get her head around was how Draco could be so handsome and charming and still be so bad. It wasn't fair. It was a very dangerous combination. But right now, Raye was too confused to make heads or tails of any of it.

Draco's chest heaved as he took a breath and he rubbed her back. Raye fitted perfectly in his arms. He could never dance like this with another girl and feel so good. He didn't want the song to end because he knew he would have to let her go.

"Raye," he whispered in her ear. "You look so beautiful tonight. I know I've said this before but…you really are. You're the most beautiful girl here."

"Thank you, Draco," she said, lifting up her head. She decided she might as well say something how he looked. "And you look quite handsome yourself."

He smiled. "Now this is new. How come you can't always talk to me like this?"

"Because you really got on my nerves," she replied. "And now you're not."

"After this dance," he said, "I've gotta know…"

"What?"

"Will you go back to the way you before?" he inquired. "Does this change anything between you and me?"

"I'm not really sure," she whispered. "I'm really confused. Up unto you asked me to dance I totally despised you but now…I still kinda do…but I liked dancing with you. I don't think we really are made for each other."

"I think so," he told her.

"I have a lot to think about," she sighed.

"Fine," said Draco. "I can wait."

He smiled at her and she rested her head on his shoulder again. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw Serena dancing with Harry.

"What are you doing?" Serena mouthed to Raye.

"Dancing with Draco," Raye mouthed back.

"Twice?" Serena hissed. She did not mean to use her voice.

"What'd you say Serena?" Harry inquired, lifting his head back.

"Oh nothing," Serena said to him. "My friend Raye is just crazy."

"She's dancing with Malfoy," he said as they turned around. "I thought you told me she doesn't like him."

"She doesn't," Serena replied. "I'll talk to her later. Anyway, Harry. You've improved since we've started dancing!"

"I know," he said, looking quite proud with himself. "I kind of feel like I've done this before but I can't remember from where."

"That's weird," said Serena.

"I know," Harry whispered as Serena laid her head back on his shoulder. "Weird."

The song ended and Raye let go of Draco. She was surprised to feel disappointed that it was over. 'Come on Raye,' she thought. 'You know who his father is. You know what kind of person Draco is, even if he is cute.'

Draco felt equally if not more reluctant let go of his dancing partner. He wasn't looking forward to spending the rest of the evening with Pansy. He was thankful. However, it was drawing to a close.

"That was nice, Draco," said Raye. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Raye," he said as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand and kissed it.

Raye smiled sadly at him and she turned around, wondering if she should've just said yes to Draco.

Draco watched her go back to her table. Draco ached to walk back with her. He stood there as he felt his heart sink. Would it have made a difference if he asked Raye before she asked Vladimir? Even though he did like her fiery temper, it was nice being able to talk to her civilly—as if they were—he had to believe it, as friends. Why couldn't Raye feel the way about him at least half the way Pansy did?

He didn't have time to ponder this for Pansy came up to him and kissed him right on the lips, nearly scaring the hell out of him. "Did you miss me, Draco?" she put her arms around him in a death grip. "I missed you!"

Serena and the other girls came to sit next to Raye. "Okay, what was that about?" Serena demanded. "Why were you dancing with Draco?"

"I thought you were here with Vladimir," said Ami.

"I am, well, I was," Raye said. "Goyle trampled over Sofia's feet when they were dancing so Vladimir walked her back to the ship. The timing was impeccable because Pansy went to the bathroom right after that so Draco came and asked me to dance."

"And you said yes?" said Serena. "Raye, hello, don't you know what kind of guy Draco is?"

"Of course I do!" Raye muttered, slamming her hands on the table. "I didn't really want to dance with him but I he talked me into it."

"Oh, so I guess you'll just let him talk you into becoming a death eater too, huh?"

"Stop it!" Raye snapped and a few nearby people looked at them. She lowered her voice. "No. It was just a dance, okay Serena?"

Serena looked like she was going to add something but was interrupted by Lydia, who gave a burp. Lydia was drinking butterbeer to return the energy she used up dancing with Seamus earlier. "Sorry," she whispered and she took a long slurp.

"How come you danced with him twice?" Lita asked less irritably. "Isn't once enough?"

"Yeah, especially if there's a risk Pansy could've seen it?" Mina added.

"I know," Raye groaned. "I probably didn't have to tell him I wanted to dance again but, well, I didn't want to just linger around the dance."

"So go back to the common room," Ami suggested.

"I thought of that," Raye said, "but well, I wouldn't know what to do once I got there to tell you the truth. I don't know. I guess I kind of liked dancing with Draco. He's a total creep but he's a great dancer."

"Oh, don't go on saying how you like to look into his blue eyes!" Serena groaned.

"His eyes aren't blue they're silver!" Raye snarled.

Serena looked back in shock. "Oh, okay, they're silver."

"Sorry," Raye mumbled, rubbing her head. "You know—I think I'll go for a quick walk. I've got to clear my head."

"Okay," said Lita.

"Talk to you later," Raye sighed and she walked out of the Great Hall.

--

As Harry and Serena continued to dance, he kept performing moves he never knew he had in him. It surprised both him and Serena.

"Wow, Harry," Serena said as he whipped her out and reeled her back in. He had his arms around her and they grasped hands. She lifted her head up and looked at his bright green eyes. "Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, looking down at her. "Never did it before…but at the same time…I feel like I did."

"You know, that's funny." She said as Harry twirled her around. "I never danced like this before but I feel like I have."

The song ended and Serena felt Harry pull her down in a dip. She saw the crazed, surprised look on his face. He stared down at her for a moment and pulled her back up.

'When this ball started I was stepping over Serena's feet,' he thought; 'now I feel like I've done this my whole life.'

"Wow Harry," Serena smiled. "You're a natural!"

"Thanks, Serena," he whispered. "I guess you were right what you said earlier."

"What'd I say?"

"About me leading you before the night is over," he replied.

As couples danced or sat around drinking butterbeer, Lydia and Seamus were sitting at a table with a bunch of butterbeers giving an Irish drinking toast. They were high with sugar, waving their butterbeers around. .

"Here's to you and yours. And to mine and ours. And if mine and ours ever come across to you and yours, I hope you and yours will do as much for mine and ours as mine and ours have done for you and yours!"

"What does that mean?" Dean Thomas inquired.

Seamus lowered his butterbeer. "I don't know!"

He and Lydia started laughing and took deep swigs of their butter. They looked at each other and lifted their butterbeers in another toast.

"When we drink, we get drunk." Seamus began with a belch.  
"When we get drunk," Lydia added, "we fall asleep."  
"When we fall asleep," said Seamus as he stood up, "we commit no sin."  
"When we commit no sin," Lydia stood up also, "we go to heaven."  
They grinned at each other and shouted the last line in unison.

"So, let's all get drunk, and go to heaven!"

AN: Don't drink and drive!

Seamus and Lydia let out throaty chuckles, clinked their bottles together and chugged down their butterbeers. People around them laughed.

"I got that one!" said Dean.

"But butterbeer can't make you drunk," Parvarti said.

Seamus and Lydia spat out the butterbeer they had in their mouth. They looked at the crowd and then each other. For a moment Parvarti thought she ruined the song but Lydia and Seamus looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey, we should write a butterbeer toast!" Lydia said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Seamus exclaimed as he held his chin and pondered. "Butterbeer is sweet."

"A wonderful treat!" added Lydia.

"Drink at home!"

"Drink at play!"

"Drink at work!"

"Drink at school!"

"It won't make you drunk."

They paused trying to find another line. Lydia gasped. "So it's okay!"

"Yay!" said Seamus. "I'll drink to that!"

Some people applauded, lifted up their butterbeers and joined them in the new butterbeer toast.

--

Raye returned to the ball and spent most of her time sitting at a table drinking butterbeer. She wished she could go and join Lydia in her butterbeer toast with Seamus but she didn't want to give anyone any ideas. She just sat there as if she was at a concert and watched the Weird Sisters play. She clapped after every song. She looked around the room at the couples and people looking happy.

Draco was dancing nearby. Pansy kept sighing dramatically and saying his name. He saw the look in his eyes as he stared at Raye. Raye could understand why he didn't like the girl. She was infatuated with him but it didn't seam real at all. She didn't know Draco Malfoy as a person. She may have known Draco more than Raye but she just knew that he was handsome and rich. Maybe Pansy knew more but she didn't act like she did. In those two short dances Raye had with them, she felt that she connected more with Draco Malfoy than in the four years in Slytherin House Pansy had with him.

The song ended and Raye decided to go and talk to the Weird Sisters. She couldn't bear the look Draco was giving her anymore. As Raye crossed the room the lead singer—Myron Wagtail--turned and talked to the rest.

"Right, which should we use for the last song?" Myron asked the group.

"Something slow," said the drummer Orsino. "My arms are getting tired."

"Yeah," wheezed Gideon, the bagpipes player. "Particularly something where I don't have to play the bagpipes."

"Oh come on!" Myron muttered.

"Hey," said Merton as he lowered his cello, "as the last song, it should be slow."

"Make a decision quick then," muttered Herman as he nodded to the staff and students that paused to wait for a song. "Before everyone leaves!"

By the way, I got the names of the weird sisters off the Lexicon and somehow they seem to have guy names

"Excuse me?" said Raye as she came up.

"Yes?" said Myron the lead singer.

"Hi, I just wanted say you're really good." Raye told them.

"Why thank you!"

"I like to write songs," Raye continued, "and I want to be a singer someday. You wouldn't happen to know…well…how many OWL's I need or anything?"

The band laughed.

"OWL's?" said Dongaghan Tremlet, the bass player. No, all you need is talent."

"Hey, we're trying to figure out which song to end with," the rhythm guitarist Heathecote told her. "Which song did you like best?"

"Er, well, uh," Raye mumbled. "They were all pretty good."

"Hey, didn't you say you like to write songs?" Myron asked.

"Yeah."

"How about we play one of yours?"

"What?" she cried and shook her head, crisscrossing her arms. "No-no-no! It's been a while since I sang in front of so many people before!"

"Oh, so you sang once?" said Myron. "Let's use one of your songs."

"Yeah," she answered with a blush.

"Cool," said the cello player. "You've had practice."

"How many songs have you written?" the drummer inquired.

"Two." She whispered.

"Are either of them slow?"

"Yeah," she replied. "One's…kinda a love song."

"Great, let's use it!" Myron shouted as he pulled her up on the platform.

"No, I don't think," she mumbled.

"Hey, this will just give you more practice," Myron told her. "Keep practicing…that's probably the best advice I can give you. What's the name of the song?"

"Oh, Starry Night," she mumbled nervously.

"Perfect!" said Heathecote and he nodded to Donagahan. "Start out with some chords…Maybe if the we can get the ceiling to give off more stars…"

"How are we going to do this?" Raye inquired. "I only wrote the lyrics…you don't' k now how it goes and I don't think I remember all the words."

"It's okay," Myron said softly. "We'll improvise. Right, what's your name?"

"Raye Hino," she replied, seeing all the people turn to look at her now. Her friends were grinning and waving at her. She waved back nervously.

"Right, Raye," said Myron as he pointed to each member of the band, "our drummer Orsino's gong to start slowly…give a beat, Orsino."

Orsino beat the drums for two measures with Myron counting, "and Don will come in with his bass guitar, you'll have twelve beats…you'll have to count with me…count with me Raye…."

"Uh, one, two, three," Raye whispered, slowly. She started wishing Chad were with her.

He continued telling her who was going to start off so she knew when to start singing. They told her just to look at them when it was all right for them to do a solo. Raye had no idea how this was going to work. They didn't have time to do a proper rehearsal. People returned from walks and looked up at the platform. She started to wish that everyone would just go for a walk.

"Look you guys," Serena said excitedly, "Raye's going to sing!"

"You got all that, Raye?" Myron asked after giving her a two-minute account on how they were going to do the song.

"I think so," she said uncertainly

"Don't worry," Kirley McCormack, the lead guitarist said with a wink as he noticed her nervous face. "We'll let you know when you come in."

"Oh thank you!" she whispered, her face relaxing.

Myron smiled and nodded at Raye and he turned to the audience. "Sorry to keep you all waiting for the last song, everyone," he said. "But as we were trying to make a decision, Raye Hino here of—" he turned to Raye quickly, "uh, which school are you from?"

"Hogwarts," she told him through the corner of her mouth.

"Hogwarts!" he shouted and some of the Hogwarts students clapped. From the corner 'Go Hogwarts!' could be heard from the Weasley twins. It added to Raye's nervousness. "Told us she was an aspiring songwriter and singer. So, we will give this chance to Raye to shine as she sings one of her own songs! Please give it for Miss Raye Hino!"

He whispered in her ear. "Be sure to tell them the title of your song."

"Okay."

The crowd, especially the Hogwarts students cheered loudly. Even some of the Gryffindors looked pleased. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Draco," she said to him. "Let's go back to the Common Room."

"Now, Pansy," he grinned at her, "it is the last song. We should support Raye—she is in our house, you know."

Pansy face faulted and Draco looked up at Raye, beaming and clapping hard. Raye approached the front and Myron patted her on the back. She waited for the applause to die down.

"Thanks everybody," she said softly. She cleared her throat. It couldn't go rough. Not now! "The name of this song is called Oh, Starry Night. Professor Dumbledore, can you make the enchanted ceiling become more starry?"

"Of course," he said and he pointed his wand at the ceiling. Instead of snowflakes coming down the ceiling had many bright stars.

"Thanks," she said and she nodded to the band to start. The drummer began to give some soft raps, followed with the guitar players. Raye began counting.

"One, two, three, four," she whispered nervously, "one, two, three, four…"

Lita smiled as Cedric approached her with his hand held out. The moment she was waiting for all night finally came. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. They both knew they were going to have the last dance together. She grasped his hand and he started dancing with her. Lita winked at Raye for good luck.

Some people weren't dancing yet. They were waiting for Raye to start singing. It didn't help much. Kirley rested on a chord and nodded at her to start singing. Raye opened her mouth and focused on her voice.

"I've waited all my life," she started shakily, "For the day when love appears--Like a fairy tale in days gone by. He will rescue me from my fears."

She looked at Kirley for him to do a solo. He smiled and whispered, "It's okay, it's okay." And he and the guitar players played for a couple of measures while Raye just nodded her head and tapped her foot, trying to look like a real singer.

Serena noticed Harry looking at Cho. She wasn't dancing with Cedric since he was dancing with Lita. She was smiling and bobbing her head to the music as she watched the band sing. Serena knew Harry liked Cho and she felt that she could do that she would never, ever do with Darien.

"Ask Cho to dance," she whispered.

"Huh?" he gasped as he turned to her.

"Go on," she urged. "Ask Cho Chang to dance. I know you like her Harry and you wanted to ask her to the ball. She's alone now. You can ask her."

Harry's eyes darted from Cho to Serena. He would love to dance with Cho but after dancing with Serena all night, he wasn't sure. Still, it would be nice to dance with Cho, at least once so he knew what it was like.

"Serena," he began, "it's the last song."

"It's okay," she whispered. "Go and ask her while you've got the chance. Someone might ask her before you do."

"You sure?" he inquired.

"Yeah," she replied, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure. It's okay. I'll be fine."

He smiled back. "Thanks, Serena." He walked away and asked Cho to dance.

"Sure, Harry," Cho smiled and they started dancing. Serena looked around the tables and saw Neville sitting all y himself. Ginny was dancing with a boy from Ravenclaw.

"Why aren't you dancing, Neville?" Serena asked as she approached him. "Where's Ginny?"

Neville nodded at the boy she was dancing with. "She's dancing with Michael Corner."

"Oh," said Serena.

"I stepped on her feet too much," he said gloomily.

"Oh," Serena mumbled. "Well, Harry's dancing with Cho--,"

"Did you step on his feet too?"

Serena smiled, "well, yeah—but I told him to dance with Cho. Come on, Neville." She seized his hand. "Dance with me!"

"But aren't you worried about her feet?" he asked as she dragged him out of his chair.

"Don't worry, Neville," laughed Serena, remembering Harry's own words, "I'm just as likely to step on your feet you are on mine!"

Raye took a breath and started singing again. People looked up.

"And now I feel him standing close to me. And how can I tell him what he means to me? My heart stands still - has he come?"

She looked at the guitar players again, giving them the fingers for how many beats to play. She was starting to get hang of this. Myron was smiling and bobbing at her left, saying, "Mmm, mmm, mmm."

Draco wasn't able to keep his eyes off her as she was singing. Pansy Parkinson was fuming and staring at their feet. She caught his eyes and looked down. Draco oddly felt as if she was singing the song to him. Raye whispered, 'this is the chorus," to the band and began continued to sing. They gave her an appropriate rhythm for her to start in.

"Oh starry night. Is this the moment I dream of? Oh starry night. Tell me, is he my own true love?"

The stars twinkled as she continued to sing as if they were singing with her. She saw a shooting star go by. She paused and the cello and lute player played a short solo.

"Hey, Lita," Cedric said as they danced. "Your advice…about taking a bath with the egg…it really works."

"It gave you ideas?" Lita asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sorta," he replied. "That's what I was supposed to do!"

"What do you mean?"

"That wailing I hear when I open the egg," he began, "are merpeople. You can't understand what they're saying out of the water but in the water I can. It's some sort of riddle. They're going to take something of mine and I have to go and get it."

"Wow," she whispered. "That's all you had to do was take a bath with the egg?"

"Yeah," he replied, "and figure out what he riddle means. Taking a bath helps you think and—the thing you said about writing things down—helped a lot. I didn't have to keep dunking my head in the water to get all the lines. I just had to write 'em down and look at them."

Lita laughed. She helped Cedric work out on his egg! All she told him was what she did to come up with the idea she used to ask him to the Yule Ball.

"Really?" she said excitedly. "That's great, Cedric. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Lita," he smiled. "Couldn't have done it without you!"

"Every night I think of him. Here in my lonely room. Waiting for my prince to come. Wondering if he'll be here soon."

As Raye continued to sing, she could see Draco's silver eyes sparkling at her from the crowd. The song did kind of fit their situation. She lifted up her hand and reached out. Draco lifted his hand off Pansy's back. He wanted to push Pansy aside and rush up to the front to watch Raye sing with the other students that weren't dancing. Pansy kept trying to get his attention.

"Have I told you yet, Draco," she purred, "how gorgeous you're looking tonight?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, still watching Raye.

"And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign. And I hope that his heart longs for mine. He calls my name, is he the one?"

'Yes, Raye,' Draco wanted to shout. 'I am here. I am your prince. I _am _the one. My heart _does _long for yours. What more of a sign do you need? Raye, oh, Raye…I'm the one that's waiting…I'm waiting for you…Raye…'

Raye started to sing the chorus again. This time, she was surprised to see was that Myron was singing with her. She just let him sing along for it added to the mood.

"Oh starry night," she and Myron said together. He paused for her to say the next line alone.

"Is this the moment I dream of?"

"Oh starry night," Myron's voice was louder, much like a shout. It startled her and almost made her laugh. He kind of reminded her of Chad.

"Tell me, is he my own true love?"

The two singers rested as the band continued to play. It became more bold and dramatic.

"Hope you don't mind me joining in," Myron whispered to Raye as he nodded to the music.

"No problem," she said.

It was odd for Harry to dance with Cho. He did like it and she seemed like she did too. He didn't step on her feet. But he didn't feel comfortable enough to try any of the moves with Cho as he did with Serena. They talked about some things but it still felt awkward. He glanced over to Serena dancing with Neville. The two of them were taking turns accidentally stepping on each other's feet or making other clumsy movements.

"Oops, sorry, Serena."

"Oops, sorry, Neville."

As Ron danced with Ami, she kept asking about his hand. "I'm fine, Ami…" he insisted. "But, I think I had something tonight that didn't agree with me." She explained to him earlier what first aid was and that she were planning on being a doctor. This added to his advantage of getting her over her shyness. Not only could he act hurt, he could act sick too. He suddenly had a picture of him lying in the hospital wing and her sitting next to him.

_"Oh, Ron…is it your stomach again?"_

"You still want to dance?" Ami inquired. "Perhaps you should go and rest."

"No, I'll be fine," he winced bravely. "It's the last song." He leaned against her. "Must…keep…dancing…"

"Big finish," Raye whispered to the band, nodding to Myron.

"Oh starry night."

"Is this the moment I dream of?" Raye's voice went higher, stronger, louder. More stars in the enchanted began to appear, flashing brightly.

"Oh starry night," Myron sang softly in the background.

"How will I know? Will his love show? Is he my own true love?"

"Oh star-rryyy nnn—iii—iii—iiggght!"

Raye looked out, looking into everybody's faces. They were applauding like mad. She wanted to leap in the air and have the people catch her. She took a bow and held her hand out to Myron and the band. They acknowledged their applause.

"Raye Hino, ladies and gentlemen! Give it up!" Myron exclaimed.

"Yeah, Raye!" Serena cried, jumping.

"Way to go, lassie!" Lydia called.

The applause died down and Raye turned to talk to the band. They told her all about how great she was going to be and gave her some pointers on her song.

"Thanks, Serena," Neville said.

"Yeah, bye Neville," she waved at him as he walked off. Harry thanked Cho and came over to Serena.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, it was."

"Thank you, Cedric," Lita smiled.

"And thank you," he said, kissing her on the hand. He went to collect Cho.

"Come on," Pansy hissed at Draco, who was still applauding for Raye. He couldn't help it. She did so well. He wanted to go up there and give her a hug. He wanted to tell her how good she was and he wanted to tell Pansy to leave him the hell alone.

Draco let out a sigh. "Fine…let's go."

Harry and Serena walked with their Gryffindor group through the door. Serena noticed that Ami was supporting Ron's' weight. His long arm was draped around her shoulders and his head was dangling.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"He said he wasn't feeling very well," Ami explained for him and Ron gave a moan. She looked at her date carefully. "Ron, I think it was those lamb chops you had…they looked kind of funny.'

"Don't tell Hermione," he mumbled. "She'd think…I don't like…the house elves…cooking…"

"We'd better get you up to Gryffindor Tower,' she said quickly.

"All the way up there?" he asked, trying to make his voice as pitiful as possible. "I'll…try…oh…wait…Serena, Lydia. Thanks for setting me up with Ami, by the way. We had fun."

"Sure, no problem," said Serena.

"Come on, Ron," Ami was as she pulled Ron up the stairs. "You do feel a bit warm. It probably wasn't good for us to go outside."

"Hey—Harry!" Cedric called as Serena and Harry started up the steps. Cedric ran up to them. "I've got to tell you something, real quick." He lowered his voice and glanced at Serena.

Whatever Cedric was about to tell him, Harry would probably tell Serena anyway. Nevertheless, he turned to his partner.

"Go on, Serena," he said softly. "I'll catch you up."

"Sure," she said and she went up the stairs.

"What is it?" Harry inquired. If he hadn't had such a good time with Serena, he probably wouldn't want this conversation with Cedric right now. But it didn't matter to him now.

--

Serena was at the top of the stairs when Harry finished speaking with Cedric. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard him running after her.

"Serena," he whispered. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said and she took his arm immediately. "What did Cedric want? Well, if it's champion stuff, maybe I'm not supposed to know, huh?"

"He told me how to work out the egg," he replied. He didn't' care if Serena knew or not. He thought Cedric's advice was odd, even if it did sound honest and he wanted to tell someone about it. "I've got to take a bath with it."

"Take a bath?" she demanded, wrinkling her nose. "How is that supposed to help?"

"Dunno."

"Maybe you're supposed to boil it," she joked and Harry let out a ticked, throaty chuckle.

--

"Here you are," Ami said as she rested Ron at the wall when they came up to the sixth floor. "Go and get some rest. You may need to drink more fluids."

"Thanks, Ami," said Ron.

"You sure you don't need to go to the hospital wing?" she asked.

"I'm sure," he replied. "Maybe I just need fluids and rest…like you said…so, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Eleven? Or is that too soon?"

"No. No that's fine."

"You sure? You might need a lie in."

"I'l be fine, Ami," he told her with a slight grin. He kind of like how she was acting so concerned about him and acting like his private nurse. He could so get used this very _easily._

"Well, er, goodnight, Ron," she said and she backed up.

"Yeah, goodnight Ami."

She blushed softly and she bowed quickly, turned the corner and went down the Ravenclaw hall. He watched her leave, straightened up and approached the portrait hole. He was striding through the common room, some of the people giving him funny looks.

"Ron, I thought you weren't feeling well," said Lydia.

"Huh? Oh," he groaned and held his stomach. "I'm feeling rather poorly…got to get upstairs and lie down."

--

The couples were dispersing from the Great Hall as they all said good night. The staff told Raye she did an excellent singing job and left. Raye stayed behind to help the band with their stuff.

"Very good song, Raye," said Myron.

"Thank you," she said. "We did pretty good for not having rehearsed it."

"Just keep practicing," Myron told her. "I have a suggestion though."

"Let's hear it," she said excitedly.

"It would be really good if you can get a guy to sing with you."

"Huh?" she mumbled. That was _not _what she expected to hear, especially since he just sang with her.

"What are you talking about?" Donagahan Tremlett demanded as he put his guitar away. "You sang with her."

"Just back up," said Myron said impatiently. "What I meant was—like a man's part to it in his point of view. You got a boyfriend that could come up with it? Who was your date?"

"Well, um," she began, "I came with someone from Durmstrang but—"

"Hey, you were dancing with a guy in black velvet, weren't you?" he asked quickly.

"Just twice," she told him, feeling heat come to her face. "He wasn't my date though. Don't really like him that much."

"Really? Weird though, because I saw you two dancing," Myron explained. "You looked like you connected or something. Does he like you?"

"Yeah he does," she moaned.

"Ask him if he could write the second part to your song," he said. "Your song was great with you singing it, Raye but if you can add your 'prince' to it—it would be perfect! Trust me!"

--

Serena and Harry talked for a while longer in the common room. Even though it was nearly one in the morning neither of them wanted to go to bed. The room was scarce with couples. Then finally, Serena yawned.

"I think its' time to say goodnight," she said sleepily.

Harry came to his feet and let out a sigh. He offered Serena his hand to help her up.

"Thanks," she said as he walked her to the foot of the stairs. "Well, Harry, goodnight. I had a great time."

"Me too," Harry said. He wasn't quite sure what to do now. "Well, uh, goodnight, Serena."

Serena moaned pleasantly and hugged Harry. Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He didn't realize how good she smelt with the whole time of dancing with her. She looked up and seeing the hair down in his face, instinctively pushed it back.

"Thanks," he said.

Serena was looking at his scar. She frowned. "Harry, does your scar ever hurt?"

"Sometimes. If Voldemort's near."

"I hope it never hurts," she said and she quickly pecked his scar. She drew back and started up the stairs. Harry looked up at her, trying to find something to say. Maybe ask her out to something else. But what?

"Serena, wait," he said.

"Yeah?" she looked over her shoulder. 'Don't fall down, again,' she told herself. 'Harry won't forgive you if you flatten him another time.'

Harry swallowed. "Er, I," then it came to him, "there's this old British tradition—people go to the beach on Boxing Day. Well, since the beach is too far away, we can go to the lake."

Serena turned around carefully and put her hand on the wall. "The lake?"

"Yeah," he said. "Just walk around…you…uh…want to go?"

Serena looked at him for a moment. The tradition sounded kind of funny. Who goes to the beach the day after Christmas? There's not much to do. But Harry was looking up at her with his green eyes full of hope and she would like to spend extra time with him. She smiled.

"Sure, Harry."

"Great. Goodnight."

--

When Draco and Pansy arrived at the Slytherin Common Room, he flung himself on the couch. She glared at him.

"Well," she said. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"No," he muttered.

"Why not?" she demanded.

If Draco could help it, he wasn't going to let his goodnight kiss be with Pansy Parkinson. She had already kissed him enough times. He sighed.

"You kissed me enough already, Pansy," he told her.

She walked over to him. "Kiss me!"

"No," he groaned. "Now go downstairs, Parkinson—you look like you could use your beauty sleep."

A few people in the room gasped and hooted. They waited for a fight to perk up. She stared at him with narrowed eyes. Draco got to his feet and started for the stairs. He wasn't going to sit there with Pansy looking at him all night.

"Draco!" she shouted after him.

"Goodnight!" he hissed over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs.

She groaned and went down the girls' dormitory stairs.

--

Lydia was staring outside the window, mumbling to herself quietly so she wouldn't wake the other girls, though they looked like they weren't sleeping either.

Serena approached her.

"Lydia, what are you still doing up?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," Lydia said, quickly wiping away tears.

"Doesn't look like nothing," said Serena. "What's wrong? I thought you had fun with Seamus tonight."

"I did," Lydia smiled through her tears. "Really, I had loads of fun. It's just that—I was thinking about Fiore. I feel well, guilty."

"Why?"

"Here I am," Lydia muttered, "dancing with another guy, having a good time when Fiore's out there in outer space. Who knows what's happening to him? I shouldn't be acting like this."

"Hey," said Serena, "I'm sure Fiore would want you to have fun on Earth."

"But, he doesn't want me to forget him!"

"You didn't!" Serena said. "You still remember him, even after your date with Seamus. You're wondering if he's found his home yet and if he's having fun too. Nothing to feel guilty about, Lydia."

"What if he's not okay though?" Lydia asked, looking at the stars. "He could be a prisoner on another planet or in some kind of battle. I don't have a way of keeping in touch with him."

"What about the love blossom he gave you?" she inquired. "It doesn't wilt when you still love each other…if he's still alive. Have you looked at it?"

"Yeah, it's still the same."

"See, Fiore's fine," she smiled. "And he's got your prism to protect him. He'll find his home soon. And even if he does get in some trouble, think of all the nice stories he'll have for you! Floating around space, visiting the planets, getting in a battle or two…you'll have plenty to talk about when you see each other again."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Lydia smiled. "We would…both of us…but what if he finds someone else out there? What if…something more develops between Seamus and me?"

Serena shrugged. "I wouldn't worry until you see Fiore again. But he's still alive and he's okay. Just follow your heart, Lydia."

Lydia nodded and smiled. "You're right."

They both looked outside the window for awhile, saying a joke or two about astrology in divination class.

--

Raye pondered what Myron just told her as she made her journey back to the common room. Tell Draco to write a guy part to her song? Why not Vladimir? He was her date? She tried to cover this by singing a Christmas song since her voice was already warmed up.

"I've got to go home—but baby it's cold outside. Do-do-do-do!"

As she sang the song softly to herself, entering the common room, she stopped suddenly when she saw Draco Malfoy sitting in his usual chair. He smiled, stood up and clapped softly.

"Beautiful, Raye," he said. "You have a lovely singing voice. Really, that was a remarkable song you wrote."

"I was singing a Christmas song," she said quickly.

"No, not that," he told her. "The one you sang for the last song. I loved it."

"Thanks," she said. "Well, I uh, go downstairs now." She started for the staircase. Draco stepped behind her.

"But baby it's cold down there," he said.

Raye groaned. 'No, not now," she thought. 'I cant' deal with this now.'

"Draco, not now," she looked over her shoulder. "I'm really tired."

"This won't take long," he said, taking her hand. "It's important."

"What can be so important?" she demanded.

"I have a present for you."

"You got me something for Christmas?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I couldn't give it to you before because I didn't' see you at the common room all day."

"I was with Vladimir and Sofia," she said.

"That's fine," he said quickly. "I didn't wrap it, so you have to close you eyes."

"Close my eyes?" she echoed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Sorry…didn't have time to wrap it and was never so good at wrapping presents anyway."

"Uh, okay," she said, closing her eyes reluctantly. '

"I'm just going to use a levitating charm on it to bring it out," he told her.

"All right," she said, her eyes still closed. She felt ridiculous but at the same time, she felt quite anxious. "It's not cursed, is it?"

"No," he laughed. "It's not cursed—but it's enchanted all right."

"Good. I don't want anything to make me turn into stone or anything."

"I wouldn't give you something cursed, Raye," he told her. He took out his wand and pointed at Raye's present. "_Wingaridum Leviosa!"_

Raye felt surges of excitement go through her. What _did _Draco get her? He was pretty rich. It was probably a really pretty necklace…or shoes…she could use some new shoes.

_"Hoverto!"_

"What was that?" she asked.

"It's just hovering," he replied. "Okay, you can open your eyes now. Right above your head."

"Above my…?" she looked up and saw a ball of green leaves and red berries. _Mistletoe!_

"Draco Malf—" she began but Draco cut her short by pressing his lips against hers.

She tried to push him away but he was holding onto her so tight. She rolled her eyes angrily, wishing she had just gone downstairs to bed. This was her first kiss. Why did her first kiss have to be Draco Malfoy? Of all the guys in the world—why Draco? Then suddenly, as Draco made the kiss linger, she started to feel very weird. Her eyes began to flutter and she closed them slowly. She felt light headed and though she felt hot on her skin, the inside of her was quite cold, as if Draco was breathing a fresh, chilly breezy air inside her. It was strange to feel hot and cold at the same time. But it wasn't a sick, fluey feeling. She really couldn't explain it but it felt kind of good. Her arms felt very weak and heavy. Fearing that they might fall off in fear, she clung at Draco's robes.

Draco's heart was beating rapidly against hers. They were both beating so fast, so in sync as if they could merge into one. Raye heard a lot of noises in her head she couldn't make out. She felt as if she had gone someplace else in the cosmos as Draco kissed her. She started to wish he wasn't going to stop. But why? She hated his guts. Didn't she?

The kiss finally ended and they were gasping for breath. Draco's silver eyes were lost in Raye's mysterious violet ones.

Draco pulled her to him. A million things went on in their heads. When Draco was able to breath normally, he spoke in a gasp.

"I know that you would be mad," he said in her ear. "But I had to try. Vladimir left so I knew you wouldn't' get a goodnight kiss tonight. Couldn't let you go without one, Raye and I…didn't want to kiss Pansy. I wanted my goodnight kiss to be with you."

Oddly enough, Raye could understand. She would be going to bed that night lonely. She may had ended it with a bang since she sang the last song, but she wouldn't get a goodnight kiss. She was sure that Pansy probably kissed him enough tonight as it was. She felt rather grateful.

"Sure," she whispered. "Tha-thank you, Draco."

She lifted her head and smiled. He cupped her face. "I bet no one's ever kissed you like that before."

"No," Raye replied, looking down. "Actually…that was my _first _kiss."

"What?" he looked rather upset. "Are you telling me, as beautiful and—and smart—and—just damn _amazing_ as you that you've never been kissed before? Never?"

"No," she shook her head as she looked up. "I haven't."

"What kinda prats did you hang out with before you came here?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. I didn't know too many guys.

"Incredible," he muttered. "I guess they didn't like mystery about you—bunch of fools."

Raye laughed. He glared at her.

"You think that's funny now do ya?"

Now Raye thought Draco being angry was cute. "Well…"

"How did it feel never to be kissed until now?"

"Well, I don't know," she said thoughtfully. "I guess I wanted to be kissed before, just never got the opportunity I suppose. Maybe they didn't like that mysterious side of me. Thought I was scary."

Draco looked at her for a while and pondered the situation. "Well, I must say," he said as a smile crept on his face. "I feel honored to be the first one to taste these lips."

She blushed at his choice of words. He was speaking as if they were in the twelve hundreds. _He could've just said_, '_kiss you first'_ she thought to herself.

"Uh, thank you, I think," she whispered.

Draco gave her a quick soft kiss. "Goodnight, Raye."

He really wanted to stay up half the night with her and tell her about how he felt when she was singing the song but they both felt tired, especially now. But soon, he was certain, they'd get to talk some more.

"Yes, goodnight, Draco," she said and she walked down the stairs to the Girl's dormitory. She peeked inside and luckily all the girls, especially Pansy Parkinson were fast asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED 

**Well, that was your 2nd present! I hoped you enjoyed it! At it will still be here—so it's a gift that keeps on giving, doesn't it? So you can read it over—and over—and over! **

**Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas!**


	26. Hey, Where's Hagrid?

Sailor Witches 26

**Hey, Where's Hagrid?**

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I hope you guys enjoyed your Christmas Presents! NixiNox & Alfonso wanted some cat fluff. So I was able to write a flashback. Sorry for the late update. I made this chapter a bit long so make sure you've got time.

Raye's dream made another turn. Trying to get away from the strange man, she went outside of the castle. There was snow on the ground. She could see footsteps in the snow. Curious, she decided to follow them. Perhaps it wasn't the right idea, but she wondered whom they belonged to. She was following the tracks for a while until she heard a low roar. She gasped and looked around her. It sounded like the dragon. Looking back at the tracks, she followed them again. Then she reached a clearing of trees where a huge black shape stood out midst all the snow.

It was the dragon and its keeper. The dragon keeper was trying to get it to lie down and it finally did. He patted the dragon and it curled up. The keeper sat down and leaned against the dragon, patting its long arm. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at Raye. He waved at her to approach.

Raye shook her head and seemed frozen in the snow. Was he serious? Even if the dragon was asleep and she wasn't going to walk up to it.

"Come on," called the dragon keeper. "It's asleep."

"I don't care!" she shouted.

"I knew this dragon for years," he said. "It's used to humans. Come on."

"No way," she shook her head and turned around.

"Suit yourself."

The dream repeated a few times before Raye woke up. She groaned. After the nice night she had, why did she have to be bothered by this weird dream?

'Maybe if I find out what kind of dragon this is,' she thought, 'I might find out what the rest of my dream means.'

-

Random snores filled the room of the fourth year Gryffindor boy dormitory. Some mumbled in their sleep to their dates.

"Oops, sorry, Ginny…"

"Where'd all the butterbeer go?"

Then suddenly, just after eleven o'clock, there was a loud scream. "AAAAH! I'M LATE!"

The boys jumped or fell out of bed. Harry blindly ran his hand on his nightstand.

"Hey, who killed the music?" Dean Thomas demanded sleepily

Ron was jumping around trying to put on his clothes.

"What the hell is going on?" Seamus Finnigan shouted.

"Who yelled?" asked Neville. "What happened?"

"Late—late—late!" Ron grunted as he pulled on his shirt.

"Late for what?" said Harry. "Ron, it's Boxing Day! There're no lessons today!"

"I know that!" Ron barked as he tried to put on his tie. "I hate ties…I was supposed to meet Ami by the staircase seven minutes ago!"

"What for?" Neville asked as he fell back on his bed.

"So we can study together," Ron muttered.

"What?" Harry demanded, rubbing his head. "Ron…since when do you go off and study?" It was almost as if Ron and Hermione switched bodies.

"Since I went out with Ami last night," Ron said with a placid grin on his face.

"You sure are looking better today, Ron," Seamus said, holding his chin.

"Huh?" Ron looked over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were saying you were feeling sick last night," Seamus stated.

"Oh, yeah, right," Ron said, with a nod, putting his books and things in his bag, "well, Ami said I just had to get some rest, yeah, and I feel better."

"Really?" Seamus inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"Really," Ron said and he flung his bag over his shoulder. "Much better, thanks, Seamus…well, sorry I woke you all up. Gotta go…Ami's waiting for me." Ron backed out of the room and ran down the stairs.

"I don't think Ron was really sick," said Seamus, putting his hands on his hips and looking at the other boys. "Do you?"

--

"Sorry, Ami!" Ron shouted as he ran to join her at the staircase. "Slept in."

"It's all right," she said and they began walking down the stairs to the library. "You probably needed the rest."

"Yeah."

"How do you feel?" she inquired.

"Much better, thanks," he replied.

They entered the library. Ron excitedly sat down at a near table and took his books out of his bag. "All right, what shall we study first? History of Magic? Potions?" As he took a belt off his stack of books, he did it too quickly and it slappe dhim in his eye. But this time, he didn't mean to hurt himself. "Ow!" He brought his hands to his eye and groaned in pain.

"Ron!" Ami gasped. "Let me see!"

"Be quiet!" Madame Pince hissed.

"Sorry!" said Ami, lowering her voice. "Ron, let me look at your eye." She pried his hands away so she could look. "Try rolling your eye to the left. Now to the right. Can you see okay?"

"Yeah…I think so, because there's pretty girl in front of me."

Ami blushed big time and cleared her throat. She quickly sat down. "Let's uh, start with History of Magic…"

A few tables away, Raye noticed how Ron was flirting with Ami. She grinned. "I bet he's trying to get her over her shyness of guys." She said quietly as she peered over her book. "Well, if anyone can, it's Ron!"

Raye looked down at her book, examining the descriptions of the dragons. She turned page after page.

'Definitely not a Hungarian Horntail…Not a Norwegian Ridgeback...nope…nope…nope…'

She then turned to the chapter on the Hebridean Black. There was a sketch on one page of the dragon flying over mountains. She looked closely at it. Black body. Ridges along its back. Arrow-spiked tail. Violet eyes.

Raye gasped. 'This is it!' she thought. 'The dragon in my dream is a Hebridean Black…but why is it a Hebridean Black?'

--

Harry and Serena were walking by the lake. There were a few people doing the same thing.

"People actually go to the beach day after Christmas, huh?" Serena asked as she pulled her cloak around her.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I know it's weird but people do it. Not sure why."

AN: It's true! I had a Scottish companion while I was in England during Christmas and she really wanted to go to the beach on Boxing Day. I thought she was out of her mind and she tried telling me that's what people do. So she talked me into it and that's what we did. Sure enough, there were people walking up and down the beach! And it was really, really windy that day too! I think she said they do it to burn all the calories they have for their Christmas Dinner.

"The lake looks frozen," Serena said, testing it gingerly with her foot. "Want to go ice skating, Harry?"

"Not really," he replied. "I've never done it before."

"Your uncle and aunt never let you do anything, do they?" Serena asked, turning to him.

"No," Harry answered.

"That's horrible," Serena mumbled.

"It's okay," Harry said, "I've learned to…"

"No, Harry," Serena said firmly, stepping closer to him. "It's _not _okay. Especially with what happened to your parents and the chance of Voldemort returning. The least they can do is give you some respect."

Serena began to remind Harry about Mr. Weasley the way she was talking about the Dursleys.

"You're a good person," said Serena. "You don't deserve to live with those kinds of people. I don't think anyone does."

"Well, hopefully my godfather's name would get cleared so I can live with him," said Harry as he started walking again.

"Have you heard from him lately?" Serena asked, following him.

"Yeah, before Christmas," he replied. "Congratulated me on how I did the first task."

"You were really excellent, Harry," Serena beamed.

"Er, thanks."

"What does he think of all this?" she inquired. "About you being in the tournament and everything?"

"He seems about as paranoid as Moody," he groaned. "I wish he didn't come. He could get caught."

"He's only concerned for you."

"I know."

"Does he have any idea who could've put your name in the goblet?"

"Not really," he said, "but he told me to keep an eye on Karkaroff."

"You should probably tell him about last night," Serena suggested, "when he was talking to Snape."

"Oh, I don't know," Harry mumbled. "He already knows Karkaroff's a Death Eater."  
"Does he know that Snape is though?"

"No, don't think so." He was starting to wonder if asking Serena to go on a walk with him was a good idea. He didn't need another person worrying about him. He only wanted to get to know Serena more. He was thankful when Serena seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Sorry," said Serena, "I'm probably freaking you out, aren't I? I don't think anyone's trying to hurt you, Harry."

"I hope not," Harry said. "Because no one's tried to attack me so far."

As they continued walking, their hands brushed together. Serena stopped and glanced at their hands. Harry stopped too. Not knowing what to say, they looked into each other's eyes for a while. Then Harry smiled and grasped Serena's hand. Serena smiled back.

"Come on," Harry said quietly.

After walking around the lake a couple of times, hand in hand, they left the lake and went over by the Quidditch field, where they saw Mina with Cedric. Mina was flying level with Cedric at a slow pace. They were ten feet in the air.

"Don't try to accelerate yet, Mina," he said. "Try to get the feel of it."

"Nothing like riding a bike," Mina mumbled nervously.

"Hi, Mina!" Serena said, waving.

"Huh?" Mina whipped her head around and lost control of her broomstick. "Aaah!" She started for a nosedive.

"Oh no!" Serena shouted, bringing her hands to her mouth. "Mina, watch out!"

"Don't panic!" said Cedric, grabbing her broomstick, trying to make it level. "Just keep control…there you go…that wasn't bad, Mina." He coaxed her into a landing before she crashed into the snow.

"I'm sorry, Mina!" Serena cried as she approached them. "I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Good thing Cedric was here or I would've fallen off," Mina said, nodding to Cedric.

"How're you getting on?" Harry asked.

"Okay I guess," Mina mumbled.

"Mina, you're doing fine," Cedric said softly. "It's your first time on a broom. It takes a while for some people to get it down, right Harry?"

"Er, right," Harry replied, thinking of how he flew like a natural at his first flying lesson. "Yeah, you just need practice Mina. What position are you trying out for anyway?"

"Chaser," she replied. "I got my Quaffle over there." She nodded at her Quaffle in the snow. "I don't think I'm ready to toss it around in the air just yet."

"Come on, Mina," Serena said, patting her on the back. "You saw the chasers at the cup—it's kind of like volleyball, only you're in the air."

"What's volleyball?" Cedric inquired.

"Uh, oh, well," Mina smiled. "It's a muggles sport. Played it for a while before I went to Japan."

"Yeah, you're pretty good at it too," Harry said quickly.

"Thanks, Harry," said Mina.

"If you continue practicing," Serena said, "you should be all set by next year."

Mina looked from her broom to her Quaffle. "Yeah, I ought to be."

"You want to try out for Quidditch Serena?" Harry inquired. "We need a new Keeper."

"You kidding?" Serena demanded. "I'd fall right off my broom. I don't even _have _a broom."

"Come on, Serena," Harry insisted. "You won't have to fly as much as the other players. All you have to do is guard the hoops over there." He pointed at the three hoops at the end of the field.

"Yeah," added Cedric Diggory.

"Actually, Cedric," Mina said softly, "Serena's clumsy enough on the ground…I hate to see how she is on a broomstick."

Cedric and Harry looked at Mina to scold her but Serena sighed and clapped her on the back. "Thanks, Mina!"

"Sure," Mina said, grabbing her Quaffle. "Ced-senpai, how about a few tosses with the Quaffle?"

"Okay," Cedric said, he turned to Harry and Serena. "Bye."

"Have fun, Mina," Serena said and she left with Harry.

"You sure all your friends would think you won't stay on a broom for long?" Harry asked Serena when they were a ways off from Mina and Cedric.

"They wouldn't be my friends if they didn't," Serena said. "It's okay, Harry. I've always hated Physical Education and I nearly got sick watching the World Cup. They all moved too fast and was too brutal." She shivered.

Harry laughed as he took her hand in his. It was the first time he ever held hands with a girl and for some reason, he felt so at home at it. Maybe it was because Serena was so easy going. If he were to be holding hands with Cho Chang or even Hermione Granger he'd feel rather uncomfortable.

"Serena, Quidditch at school is nothing like the World Cup!" he told her.

"Yeah, probably you're right," she shrugged. "But I bet it gets close when Gryffindor plays Slytherin, huh?"

"Just a bit," he replied.

"Maybe I won't mind a school game so much," she said, thinking it over. "I mean, you fly pretty great and I'd like to see you fly in Quidditch. What position you play again?"

"Seeker," he answered. "Been playing since my first year."

"Wow." Serena breathed. "That's great! How'd you get the position?"

Harry explained the incident where Neville Longbottom injured himself at their first lesson and the deal Malfoy taking his Remembral. He ended up telling her about all the practices and games he played in and the team members.

"Wood sounds like a real determined player," said Serena.

"He was," Harry said. "You should've seen him when we won the cup last year. He was crying; he so overjoyed."

"Who do you think will become the new captain?" she inquired.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe Fred or George. Maybe Angelina."

"Fred or George?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow. "I hate to think what kind of hexed sweet they'd give you if you were late for practice."

--

As the girls were out of the dormitory, Lucky and Luna sat on Serena's bed, talking about the previous night.

"I think it turned out quite well," Luna said. "It was good for us to go and have some fun."

"I agree," said Lucky.

"How did it go with Minerva?" Luna inquired.

Lucky sighed. "Great. I really didn't want the evening to end…"

Flashback 

Minerva and Lucky went for a walk after their fifth dance together. "You dance beautifully, Minerva," said Lucky.

"Thank you," Minerva smiled. "You are quite graceful yourself."

"Am I really?" he inquired. "Must be beginner's luck. I've never danced before."

"You haven't?" she seemed shocked.

He shook his head.

"Did we know each other before?" Minerva asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Before we saw each other as cats," she answered. "Did we go to school together? I can't remember."

"No," he said. "I've never been to Hogwarts before."

"Another wizarding school, perhaps?"

"No I haven't," Lucky said, starting to feel nervous. He should at least try and tell her the truth about him. "Minerva, I'm…not an animagus. I'm not even a wizard."

"What do you mean," she asked, laughing slightly, "You're not a wizard? What else could you be?"

"I'm just a cat. A cat…that can become human," he explained as they approached the fountain. He let go of her arm and sat down. "It's quite complicated. I can't change by will, something has to help me."

"Like what?"

"A very powerful object," he replied. "Like a talisman."

"I see," she whispered. "So…what kind of cat are you then? Does it have anything to do with the mark on your forehead?" She came down and sat next to him. She touched the rainbow birthmark on his head.

"Yes, it does," he sighed. "It is a long story, more like a legend. If you believe in them."

"I don't usually study legends," said Minerva.

"As a cat," Lucky explained, "I have human intelligence. I can even speak to humans."

"What?" she demanded. "Cats…speak to humans?"

"I know," he said, "it is rather strange. But perhaps no stranger than Parseltongue, is it?"

"Perhaps not," Minerva said. "I wouldn't think having the power to communicate with cats would be considered the characteristic of a dark wizard."

"It isn't," he said. "I can communicate to anyone. To tell you more about myself, I would disclose information of other people. I cannot betray their trust."

"I think I understand," Minerva said, "but can we at least still see each other?"

"Of course!" Lucky smiled as he put his arm around her. "However, we could only see each other as cats until I can find a way to transfigure myself by will."

Minerva smiled back. "I might be able to help you with that. I am the transfiguration professor here, after all!"

Artemis and Luna were watching from a nearby bench. Artemis kept glancing at the castle.

"Oh, Artemis, look!" Luna said with glee.

"Don't you think we're spying on them?" Artemis inquired. "Luna, how about we try some butterbeer? I wonder if food _tastes_ better when we're human…"

"Oh, we can have that later," Luna said, waving her hand. "I don't think Lucky will mind."

"He certainly did when I brought it up in front of the scouts," Artemis said. "Look at the size of his arms, Luna. He could kill me if he wanted to!"

"Don't be silly, Artemis," Luna muttered as she looked at him. "You're Lucky's best friend."

They watched Lucky and Minerva for a while and then they went to get some butterbeer.

--

End Flashback 

"Minerva said she might find a way for me to change into a human on my own," Lucky said to Luna. "Then I wouldn't have to rely on the crystals. Perhaps the three of us should go and see her in our cat forms."

"It might be easier to wake up Serena if I were a human," Luna said thoughtfully. "Though she does have a room full of girls to help her up."

--

"Well, that was fun," Ron said brightly after spending the whole day with Ami the library. "I really appreciate you studying with me Ami." He never had so much fun studying before. Maybe it was because he had different company and he didn't have to hear Hermione say, 'you should've known this already!' over and over again. Even though he was having tons of fun flirting with Ami and washing her blush all shades of red and pink, he did learn some things.

"Oh, you're welcome," said Ami. "Shall we study again soon?"

"Yeah!" Ron grinned. "That'd be great. How about we study every day until next term?"

"Okay," she said coyly.

Ron began closing his books and putting them away and he gave himself a paper cut. "Ouch!" He brought his finger to lip and sucked on it. "Ami, I hurt myself again."

"A paper cut," she said, "maybe we should put some ointment on it—I'm not sure where your books have been. You can catch a flesh eating virus with even the smallest cuts."

"You can?" he asked nervously.

"Let me take you to the hospital wing," she said, grabbing him by the hand.

A few heads turned as the shy blue haired girl take the funny ginger-haired boy out of the library. They would be seeing more of that as days go by.

--

That night Lydia decided to call a scout meeting and tell the others about what Madame Indigo told her the night before. They were down in the kitchens having a late snack.

"I didn't even know Madame Indigo came," said Mina. "Why'd she leave in such a hurry?"

"Moody told her to," Lydia explained.

"That's weird," Ami said. "Why didn't she tell the Minister of Magic first?"

"Maybe it's because they're partners," Lita suggested.

"So she said Bertha Jorkins _arrived_ in Albania," Raye asked, trying to get all the facts straight. "Saw the second cousin she planned to see but was lost on her way to her aunt's?"

"Yeah," said Lydia. "Weird. Madame Indigo said that the bartender of some Inn told her Bertha Jorkins left with some strange man."

"Did he tell Madame Indigo if Bertha knew the man?" Ami inquired.

Lydia shrugged, "I don't know, but she thinks the many may have killed her. Bertha liked to gossip. Perhaps he was someone she angered and he killed her in revenge."

"But that doesn't really make sense," said Serena through a mouthful of biscuits.

"Serena, don't talk with your mouth full!" Raye scolded.

"Sorry." She swallowed, "well, when you compare it to the rest of the things that's been happening, the world cup and someone entering Harry in the contest. Maybe all these weird events are linked to each other."

"That's what I think," Lydia nodded.

"Yeah," Raye nodded. "So we've got to find out where this guy might've taken her. Oh, Madame Indigo should've taken us with her."

"But we were at school," Ami said. "Hopefully if she gets the ministry involved they can help her search for Bertha Jorkins."

"Let's keep our eyes and hears open for anything else that might go weird," said Raye, "because weird things started happening ever since we got here."

--

The rest of the winter holidays seemed to go by in a blur. Harry and Serena spent a lot of time walking around the grounds together and he even got to talk her into going on a short broomstick ride. She only fell off once and luckily for her she landed in the fresh powder. Harry seemed to forget all about the egg and Cedric's advice for his mind was more on Serena than preparing himself for the task. It seemed very strange for Harry. At the beginning of his fourth year of Hogwarts the girl that played more part in his mind was Cho Chang. Maybe even before that. Since the Yule Ball it has been Serena Tsukino. He didn't want to admit to himself that he had another crush. Was he really crushing on Serena or did he just happen to feel at home when he was around her? He didn't feel about Serena the way he felt about Cho. At least he thought he didn't. It made him confused just to think about it. But he couldn't help himself. They were in Gryffindor House together. The same year and their classes were the same. What was it going to be like now that there was a new term starting?

Harry thought Ron's situation was easy. Ron and Ami would spend hours in the library. While she was telling him the properties of a Shrinking Potion he was flirting with her to see how she'd react. There wasn't any chemistry between Ron and Ami, at least not yet. Not like it was for Serena and Harry—but _was _there chemistry? Harry's heart didn't seem to get caught in his throat whenever she passed him like it was with Cho.

He used Lydia and Seamus as an example. They would sit in the common room time to time talking. He wasn't sure what the deal was with them either.

Draco would make eyes with Raye across the Slytherin Common Room when Pansy wasn't around. News of Raye's moment in the magical spotlight seemed to spread like wildfire. The underclassmen—surprisingly some of her own house--that weren't at the ball begged Raye to sing the song for them and even asked for an autograph. Raye was impressed that the first and second year Slytherins wanted to become singers too and would ask for advice. It took her nearly five months but she made some friends within her house.

--

January fourth came, the holidays ended and it was another term. The Gryffindors were unsure what to think to start the term with Care of Magical Creatures.

"What left is there to do with the Skrewts?" Serena asked Lydia as they walked out to Hagrid's cabin.

"Ye got me," Lydia said.

The students approached Hagrid's cabin and instead of Hagrid waiting for them, there was an old witch. Serena looked curiously around the cabin. "Hey, Where's Hagrid? Where's Fang?"

"Dunno," said Lydia and she startled whistling for Fang. "Fang!"

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank," the witch said. "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Just how temporary?" Lydia asked as Harry asked where Hagrid was.

"He is indisposed," Professor Grubbly-Plank told the students and the laughter of the Slytherins crept up behind them.

"Oh, why," Serena muttered, cringing, "_why _must we share _two _lessons with the Slytherins?"

"This way, please," Professor Grubbly-Plank told them, leading them away.

'What's wrong with Hagrid?" Harry asked Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Never you mind."

"I do mind though," said Harry angrily. "What's up with him?"

"So, er, what're we studying?" Serena asked.

She got her answer when they came to the edge of the forest where a single unicorn was roped to a tree.

"Looks like we're doen with Skrewts," Lydia mumbled, gazing at the unicorn.

As the girls huddled around the unicorn, the boys huddled around a copy of the Daily Prophet. As Serena petted the unicorn it nestled her shoulder softly.

"Look at it, Lydia!" Serena cried. "It likes me!"

"This is more like it," said Parvarti, "I was getting sick of those Skrewts!"

Lydia looked over her shoulder as Harry pulled down the Daily Prophet and started arguing with Malfoy. "What's going on?" she wondered out loud.

--

Lydia and Serena walked with Hermione as they left the lesson. Hermione and Serena were talking about unicorns and all the stuff they learned. Harry showed them the article on Hagrid.

Serena gasped and was totally speechless. Hermione looked up at the boys and Lydia started to rip up napkins in anger.

"If she's got a problem with our gamekeeper then she ought to be fed to Fluffy!"

"Lydia, that's horrible!" gasped Hermione..

"It's no more than she deserves!" she growled. "I don't give a damn if Hagrid's a half giant or not. He is really cool, even if our fingers were burning off when we worked with those Skrewts but I don't want to spend the rest of term petting pretty horses either! I'd like to study _something _exciting once in a while!"

"I wonder how she found out," said Hermione.

Serena turned to Harry, "hey, Harry I think she might have overheard him talking to Madame Maxime at the Yule Ball."

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired.

"Right after we bumped into Snape and Karkaroff," she explained, "I saw Hagrid with Madame Maxime. If he's half giant, she must be. Maybe they were talking about being half giant."

"But I didn't see Rita," said Ron, "she's not even supposed to be on the grounds."

--

"Welcome, children to another term of divination!" Professor Trelawney said to her fourth year Slytherin class. "We shall continue our study of the stars. I feel there will be some interesting things for us."

Raye sighed and tapped the table. She already knew enough about astrology. It was her dreams she needed figuring out. They kept getting weirder and weirder. Then without warning, Professor Trelawny came up into her face.

"What the!" Raye gasped. "Professor!"

"Forgive me, my dear," said Professor Trelawney, "but I sense a strong force of the planet Uranus in you."

"You mean Mars," Raye muttered.

"No, I am quite sure it is Uranus!" Said Professor Trelawney. "The tarot symbol of Uranus—the star—I can see that you long for it, my dear! You long for the air of Uranus!"

"Professor, I was born under dealings of Mars!" argued Raye. "My birthday's April 17! I am an Aries—it's a fire sign! I know I am not a water carrier! I'm a Ram! Ram! Ram!"

"Yes, yes, I know you are, dear," said Professor Trelawny impatiently. "The symbol of the ram—yes of course I know but the water carrier stands at your side! Uranus is waiting for you, my dear. It has been waiting for you for a long time!"

'Is she talking about Sailor Uranus?' Raye thought as her dramatic divination teacher went on and on.

"The great fire of Mars inside you is growing weaker, my dear."

"Weaker?" Raye inquired. "I don't follow, Professor." 'Does this mean I'm losing my sailor powers?'

"The water carrier is looking for it's true one," said Professor Trelawny excitedly. "It attracts many but it cannot find the one it is looking for, until it meets the Ram!"

"What is this, a compatibility report or something?" Raye demanded.

"Yes, my dear," said Professor Trelawney. "The Aries and Aquarius are quite compatible. Before this month is over you will know. You will understand."

"Know what?" Raye leaned forward, ignoring the looks from her housemates. "What will happen at the end of this month? Do you have a day?"

"Oh," Professor Trelawny touched her head. "The twenty-fifth…perhaps the twenty-seventh. I believe it will be in the last week."

"It? It what?" Raye said nervously. "What will happen?" She was now starting to think Professor Trelawny was predicting her death.

"Fire needs air to burn," Professor Trelawny told her, taking her palm and patting it as she looked into her violet eyes. "Yes, the fire in your eyes and soul is fading away. Slowly, slowly burning out unless you welcome the air Uranus waits patiently to give you. Do not push it away, my dear."

"What's going to happen to me, Professor?" Raye inquired.

"It depends on what you decide, my dear," Professor Trelawney tapped her dark head. "If you welcome the air of Uranus your fire shall become a raging inferno. However, if you dismiss it your fire may be as if a candle whose flame just went out. Welcome the air, my dear! Embrace the air!"

"What air?" Raye asked. "I don't get it!"

"Wait, my dear," said Professor Trelawny, "wait for the last week of this month. It will happen!"

"What will happen?" Raye demanded but Professor Trelawney just shook her head and turned to the class. "Now, my dears…"

Raye groaned and put her hands to her head. What will happen at the end of the month? Would her powers disperse and she would no longer be able to transform into Sailor Mars? And this air, what is it and how is she supposed to welcome it? Everything Professor Trelawney said made absolutely no sense. It didn't even seem related to her dream.

--

Raye pondered what Professor Trelawney said in Divination Class that night in bed. How come Professor Trelawny was able to predict this so suddenly when she seemed more like an actress than a diviner?

'Maybe Professor Trelawny isn't such a fraud after all,' Raye thought as she turned onto her side.

Professor Trelawny did seem to sense Raye was a psychic as Raye was doing better in Divination than anyone in her class, and she could even correct some of Trelawney's errors.

'But what does it all mean?' Raye thought desperately, sitting up and fixing her pillow. The other girls were already fast asleep but Raye couldn't go to sleep yet. Her mind was too busy and the dormitory was too cold.

'I hate sleeping in the Slytherin dormitories,' she thought grudgingly as she shivered and pulled the covers more around her. 'I hate it!'

She looked over the room and frowned—seeing that the girls were sleeping peacefully, except for the fact that Pansy was snoring and muttering in her sleep. Another reason that made it difficult for Raye to get any sleep.

'I wonder if everyone's out of the common room now,' she thought as she got out of bed. Maybe she could get some wisdom if she consulted the common room fireplace. It was worth a shot. Raye tiptoed to the door and up the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. Seeing that it was empty, she let out a sigh and went to the fireplace.

Raye knelt in front of the fire and began chanting. "I am flame. Flame is light. I am fire. Fire is sight."

The fire cracked. It was difficult for her to get anything out the fire after using the fire from her Grandfather's shrine. But the Slytherin Common Room had to do. She wasn't able to see anything for about fifteen minutes and she was lost in a trance.

"What is the air I'm supposed to welcome?" she asked the fire. "What is it that I must do?"

Slowly, the fire began showing scenes from her dream. She watched closely though she wasn't quite happy with what the fire was showing her. She already knew about the dragon, the castle and the man following her around. What did that have to do with Professor Trelawney told her in Divination?

As Raye watched the visions inside the fire, her hair flew around her head. Someone walked up from the boy's dormitory. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Raye, what're you doing?" he asked, staring at the back of her dark head. He chuckled and took a few steps to her. "Oh, keeping warm at the fireplace, aren't you? I hope you don't mind if I join you then?"

Raye did not reply. She didn't even know he was in the room.

"Raye?" Draco said. "Ignoring me again, I see." He sat down next to her and touched her shoulder. "Raye?"

He looked into her eyes. They looked glazed and they were staring into the fire.

He waved his hand in front of her face. "You don't even know I am here, do you?"

Raye was still too far in the trance to hear Draco's voice. Draco sat back, watching her and then he turned his eyes to the fireplace.

"She's in a trance," he whispered. "So she's not ignoring me on purpose."

Draco watched her for a while and ran his fingers around his mouth in thought. He could do all sorts of fun and twisted things without her knowledge. It was all most as if she were under the effects of the Imperious curse. He could sit here and poke at her or tease her or if he really wanted to he could do something more…

Then Draco sighed. No…he wouldn't do anything to her. He couldn't. Maybe his father would do something but not Draco. It was a perfect time for him to take advantage of her but Draco just couldn't. He felt kind of stupid.

'What's the matter with me?' he thought. 'Why don't I just do it? She wouldn't even know."

But would she? Raye was a psychic and what if she woke up when Draco was…No, Draco couldn't. Raye would never talk to him again. Raye's hair soared around again, hitting Draco in the face and nearly missing the fire. He sat back and took hold of her hair.

"We can't have hair this beautiful catching fire," he said quietly.

Draco settled himself behind Raye and combed her hair with his fingers. Then slowly, he sectioned her hair off in thirds and began braiding it. When he finished, he looked around the room to find something to secure her hair with. His wand was by his bed so he couldn't transfigure anything. He looked at the sleeve his satin dark green pajamas. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it—perhaps his feelings for Raye—but he tore off a piece of the fabric with his teeth and fastened it around her hair. Then he put his arms around her, kissed her on the cheek and sat down on the sofa to continue watching her. Within five minutes he fell asleep.

--

As Raye saw scenes of her dream with the dragon, the mysterious man, she felt a cold air around her. Then the scenes stopped but she still felt so cold and she was brought to outer space. Now she was in the form of Sailor Mars. She flew around in a red sphere and saw a star up ahead, fighting hard to stay aglow. The star shone brighter as Sailor Mars got closer to it. As it blinked, she heard a voice.

_"That is it…closer, come to me. Come to me. Please, hurry."_

Then Sailor Mars started to feel warmer as she got closer to the star. Her red sphere became a ring of fire swirling around her.

_"Closer, closer." _Said the voice. It sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't remember where from.

The fire burned hotter and grew larger to where Sailor Mars was nearly consumed in it. It did nto burn her but it made her feel great and more alive than every before. She came to the star and she could see some poor soul beaten and tied up in it.

_"You must set me free,_" the person said. _"I have waited for so long. Please…set me free…please."_

"How did you get in there?" Sailor Mars inquired.

_"They trapped me," _the person said angrily. _"They have me trapped me in here!"_

"Who?"Sailor Mars asked as she flew around to examine the figure. The person looked to be a poor, young and defenses little boy. "Who did this to you?_"_

"Awful people…bad…evil! They could be back any moment. Please, you have to get me out of here!" 

Sailor Mars reached her hand through the star to untie the victim but she felt a sudden sharp pain. Sailor Mars screamed and flew backward, grabbing her hand.

"What happened?" she demanded. "How come I can't get through?"

_"They put some kind of force field around me,"_ the boy said.

"Then I'm bringing it down_!" _Sailor Mars shouted. "Cover your eyes!"

Sailor Mars turned around in the air, summoning all the power she could muster. She had no idea who was in the star but she had to get him of there somehow.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" she sent her attack sailing to the star, creating large amounts of flame and smoke, but it did not break the barrier around the child. "No! No, I don't believe it!"

Suddenly, Sailor Mars began to feel cold all over again. She shivered. "I'm c-cold—what's happening!"

_"They are coming!"_ the boy cried. _"They are coming!"_

Against her will, Sailor Mars was thrown away from the child in the star.

_"No!" _he cried, _"No, don't leave me! Please don't go!"_

Sailor Mars fought as hard as she could against the unknown enemy but she couldn't' break free. She just wasn't strong enough. She was thrown back toward Earth and turned back to defenseless, powerless, Raye Hino.

The vision closed, the flames gave a crack and Raye gasped in shock. "Oh my!" she cried. "That star and boy is new to the dream…but I doubt if it has anything to do with what Trelawney said in class." She rubbed her sweating forehead from sitting in front of the hot fire and from the anxiety from her vision.

"Wait…Professor Trelawny _did _say something about a star," Raye said softly. "It's the tarot symbol of Aquarius. I wonder when we start learning Tarot cards…"

Raye sighed and looked down, shaking her head. She felt none the wiser to what her dream and what Professor Trelawney's prediction meant. Then Raye saw her braid sway in front of her shoulder.

"Huh? I don't remember braiding my hair." She examined her braid closely and looked at the ribbon tied around her braid. "Looked like it was ripped off of something."

Raye heard soft breathing behind her and she turned around suddenly. She gasped. "Draco!"

'How long as he been sitting here?' she thought. 'How much has he seen?'

Raye wasn't sure whether to rouse him and demand what he was doing down here or to just go straight to bed. Then she noticed his sleeve was ripped and the fabric of his pajamas matched the one around her braid. 'Did…Draco Malfoy braid my hair?'

Draco let out a soft moan as he began to stir. He pushed himself up, yawned and focused on Raye. "Interesting this night has been, isn't it?"

"Draco," she muttered, "what, what are you doing down here."

"Couldn't sleep," he replied with a shrug. "Had some weird feeling that I should come to the common room. Usually I just stay in my bed and read something."

"Did, you see me?" she asked, glancing at the fire. "Flame scrying?"

"Flame scrying, is that what it is?" Draco inquired. "Well, yeah, I saw you talking to the fire. You were out of it. I thought at first you were ignoring me as usual…"

"It helps me focus," she muttered. "Did you braid my hair?"

"Yes I did," he replied. "I couldn't just let all that beautiful hair burn away could I?"

Raye couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco could've done anything to her while she was lost in her trance but he chose not to because of the feelings he had for her. She started to realize that he wasn't just a big jerk with one thing on his mind when it came to girls. He must've really, really cared for her. But why? He was the son of a Death Eater after all. But not just any Death Eater—he was Lucius Malfoy's son—probably the foulest of all Death Eaters whose hobby was to torture poor muggles. Some of that badness Draco had inherited from the Malfoy bloodline seemed to be disappearing and Draco didn't now what to do about it.

"You really should keep your hair tied back, you know," he muttered, staring at the floor. She could notice a bit of color in his pale cheeks.

Raye thought back to the time Chad gave her the tie from his kimono for her to tie her hair back with. She smiled at the memory. It was so strange. Draco was being sweet like Chad always was.

"Yes, I should," Raye said softly. "I usually do when I do fire readings but I forgot. Thank you, Draco."

Draco lifted his head and smiled faintly, "sure…well, why were _you _awake? Couldn't sleep either?"

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't. I have too much on my mind and it's too cold down here." She wrapped her arms around herself. Even though she spent the last hour sitting in front of the fire she got a sudden chill.

"Yeah, it gets cold down here sometimes," Draco said simply. "Here, sit down." He grabbed her by the arms and began pulling her to the couch.

"Draco, I--,"

"It's okay, Raye," he said as he pushed her down into the couch. "Just sit down."

"What're you doing?" she demanded, watching him go to a chest by the wall.

"Sometimes I come up here when I get cold," he explained, withdrawing a long flannel Slytherin decorated blanket from the chest. "Or when Goyle and Crabbe's snoring gets to be too much." He smiled as he flapped the blanket, wrapping it around them as he sat down next to her.

"Er, um," she mumbled nervously.

"Shh," he whispered, putting an arm around her. "It's okay. You can fall asleep here if you want to."

"Someone can see us," she said, her eyes glancing at the stairs.

"You think I care about that?" he demanded. "You look like you could use the sleep anyway."

She looked up at him for a good long minute. Words seemed to fail her.

"What?" he asked.

"You can be really surprising sometimes," she said softly. "You can be a big creep to everyone else, the way you tease Harry Potter about Hagrid and trying to get the man fired at every class but now you're acting like a real…well…I guess gentleman is the word for it."

"You want me to act like a creep to you, Raye?" he inquired.

"No." She replied quickly.

"Good," he said. "Because I don't want to." He took her hand in his and held it on his chest. His eyes turned to the fire. Raye thought he was going to ask more about fire reading but he didn't. It felt really odd to be sitting with Draco Malfoy like this. She wasn't sure what to think of it. It reminded her of the time she was dancing with him. Even though Draco Malfoy was bad company, she felt quite comfortable sitting on a leather couch in front of the fire wrapped up in a blanket next to a handsome boy. Her eyes began to feel heavy and she let out a yawn.

"Sorry," she said sleepily.

"It's all right," he told her, pulling her head to his shoulder. "Have a sleep."

Draco's shoulder felt rather comfortable and she felt his head touch hers. Draco's fingers ran through her hair and a soft humming escaped his lips to lull her to sleep. Raye automatically lifted up her legs on the couch and laid more into Draco so she could be more comfortable. Moments before she fell asleep, Draco kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Raye."

He watched her for about an hour and he went back to the dormitory, feeling warmer than he ever had before.

--

The eighteenth of January was approaching and everyone seemed to have a date to Hogsmead after the Yule Ball. During a boring Magical of History class, Harry Potter was passing notes and Ron was _jotting _notes. He took Ami's advice to heart and he often raised his hand to ask Professor Binns to repeat things or to answer his questions. Besides Hermione, he was the only who seemed to be paying attention.

Harry on the other hand, was thinking of all the fun he had with Serena before term started. Though they had the same class schedule, they sat in different seats in some classes it wasn't the same as walking around the grounds and talking about themselves. Since the Hogsmead weekend was close, he thought it would be a perfect opportunity to spend more time with Serena. Harry dipped his quill into his inkbottle and began scribbling another message to Serena. She had just told him that Binns put the 'dead' in dead boring.

_Serena,_

_Yeah, no kidding. I hope we're getting a new teacher soon. You want to come with me to Hogsmead this Saturday?_

He folded the parchment, turned around to give it to Sean so he can pass it to Seamus, who handed it to Lydia so she could give it to Serena.

"Thanks," Serena said to Lydia as she unfolded the letter. She up at Harry and he was looking at her with a hopeful look on his face. She grinned.

'Does he even _have _to ask?' she thought as she picked up her quill and wrote down, _of course, Harry! _

She folded the parchment and passed it back up to Harry. When he read her answer, he felt happy but slightly stupid. He _knew _she'd say yes anyway. Why did he have to ask her? Maybe he just wanted to make it official.

He wrote down another message and the paper was passed to Serena again. Some of the students became angered, as it was a distraction. Serena smiled as she read the message.

_Good. I can't wait._

She had to agree with that. She wrote something down and passed it to Harry.

"Harry, pay attention!" Hermione muttered.

Harry ignored her and read what Serena wrote.

_Me neither._

Harry glanced up at Serena and they smiled.

"Now, can someone tell me," Binns said dully, "what Creaotceann is?"

Ron's hand went up a second faster than Hermione. He gave her a smug look. "I know, Professor!" he said rapidly. "It is an ancient Scottish broom sport where the players catch rocks with cauldrons strapped to their heads!"

Binns hovered quietly as he processed Ron's information. "Er, correct, Mr. Weebly…"

"Weasley, sir." He chuckled to himself and continued to write down notes. "Wait until I tell Ami…"

--

Hand in hand, Serena and Harry strolled to Hogsmead together talking about where they wanted to go first. "How about we go to Three Broomsticks?" Serena asked. "I miss the taste of butterbeer!"

Harry laughed. "Serena, you had five at the Yule Ball and that was less than a month ago!"

"I know," she said excitedly. "Isn't it weird? I guess I just love butterbeer as much as the next person." She shrugged and sighed.

"Sure," said Harry. "I love it too. Three Broomsticks it is then. Maybe we'll see Hagrid there."

"He still won't let you in his cabin?" she inquired as they approached Three Broomsticks.

"No," he replied.

"Poor guy," Serena mumbled.

Harry grasped the door handle and pulled the door open for Serena. Serena chirped a thank you and they walked in the warm pub. They looked around the pub and approached the bar.

"He doesn't look like he's here, Harry," Serena said gloomily.

"Maybe he's in the Hogshead instead," Harry suggested as he ordered two butterbeers. Serena noticed Ludo Bagman in the mirror.

"Hey, it's Mr. Bagman," she said. "What's he doing here?"

"Huh?" said Harry.

"Look," Serena said, pointing at the mirror. Harry raised his eyes and saw Ludo Bagman speaking with a group of goblins. Seeing Harry up at the bar, he said something to the goblins and approached Harry and Serena.

"Harry! How are you?" he said inquired. "Been hoping to run into you. Everything going all right?"

"Fine thanks," Harry answered.

Bagman looked at Serena. "Could you give a me a moment with Harry?"

"Sure," Serena said, trying not to sound suspicious. "I'll go get us a seat, okay Harry?"

"Yeah, sure, Serena."

Serena left the bar and found an empty table near Lydia and a group of Gryffindors. Not far from them sat Raye with a gillywater silently as she wrote down notes from her dream.

'Right,' she thought as she looked at her notes. She had drawn the symbol of Aries and Aquarius side by side on her parchment. She tapped her quill on her lip and drew an arrow from Aquarius to Aries. 'Aquarius wants to give me air to my fire, but according to what I saw in the fire' Raye drew a star at the top of the page, 'the tarot symbol of Aquarius wants _me _to free it…but I can't unless…I accept the air from Aquarius, right?' She drew an arrow from Aries to the star and circled the arrow from Aquarius to Aries. 'This is so confusing…'

Raye let out a sigh of frustration and took a swig of her gillywater.

--

As for the rest of the girls, Lita was buying sweets from Honey Dukes with a few Hufflepuffs, Mina was talking with Pierre in Madame Puddifoot's and Ami was with Ron in the Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

"I've never used so much parchment in such a short time," said Ron as he looked over the different notebooks. "I was down to five rolls…"

"Good thing it's Hogsmead Weekend," Ami said, looking over the quills. She picked up a red-feathered quill. "Self-proofreading, very good for essays."

"Really?" Ron inquired, nearly dropping the stack of notebooks. He frowned when he saw the cost. "Oh…"

"I'll get it for you," said Ami quickly.

"Are you sure? No, Ami, that's okay…"

"Late Christmas present," she shrugged. "You said how you hate essays, right?"

"I can pay you back later," Ron said.

"It's no bother, really," Ami insisted as she continued looking at things either she or Ron might need.

"I'll have my mom make you a sweater next Christmas," Ron said quickly.

"Can it be in blue?" she asked.

"You can have it in any color you want."

"Great," said Ami. "Should we go to Dervish and Bangs next? I think they sell homework schedules…"

"Homework schedules?" Ron gasped. "Sounds like something Hermione would buy."

After buying schedules and other things that would help them in their studies, Ami and Ron walked on to Madame Puddifoot's for tea and another study session.

"I've never been in here before," said Ami as they walked in.

"Me neither," Ron said. "I've heard of it though. My brother Percy took his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater of Ravenclaw here all the time last year…"

"What?" Ami gasped, glancing up at Ron and looking around the teashop. The place was decorated in snowflakes and couples sat at tiny tables, leaning toward each other and kissing. Ami saw Mina with Pierre and walked over just as Ron tried to take her hand.

"Hi Mina!" said Ami, "Hi, Pierre!"

Mina looked up. "Hi! What're you doing in Madame Puddifoot's?"

Ron walked over, said a quick hi to the couple and took Ami's hand. Mina grinned as Ami's face went a little pink.

"Ami, there's a table right over here." He said as he dragged her away.

--

"_Bagman_ wanted to help _you _on the next task?" Serena inquired after choking on her butterbeer. Harry made a mistake of telling her when she was in mid gulp and sprayed their table with butterbeer. Harry helped clean the mess. Serena had a feeling that was what Bagman wanted to talk to Harry, but she didn't expect it. She picked up her napkin and dried her mouth.

"Yeah," said Harry. "He said he's taken a liking to me."

"Because he thinks you'll make him rich," Serena muttered under her breath.

"What?"

Serena sighed and pushed her butterbeer to the side and leaned over the table. She rubbed her forehead in thought. She really had no choice but to tell him. "H-Harry, maybe I should've told you this earlier but…I think Bagman was the one who put your name in the goblet."

"Are you serious? Bagman?" Harry asked with a slight grin. Serena had to be joking. "Why would Bagman put my name in the goblet? He's a judge."

"Exactly!" Serena told him. "He knows what's happening in all the tasks so he can tell you how to prepare for them."

"But why?" Harry inquired. "If he gets caught he'd be in loads of trouble."

"He likes to gamble, right?" Serena asked and Harry nodded. "Maybe he put your name in the goblet so he can help you win and make money off of you!"

"Yeah, but--,"

"Listen, Harry," Serena continued, urgently, "you told me after the champions were picked that Bagman seemed excited about an extra champion—he offered you help to get passed the dragon, he gave you a ten even when you got hurt and now he's offering you help on the egg. It can't all be coincidence!"

Harry sat there for a moment, confused at what he just heard. Since his name came out of the goblet he was convinced someone did it hoping to cause him harm and he wasn't the only one who thought so. He tapped the table nervously.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Serena whispered. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Mad?" Harry glanced up. "What makes you think I'd be mad at you, Serena?"

"That I didn't ell you sooner?"

Harry shook his head and Serena breathed a sigh of relief.

"You really think it was Bagman?" Harry inquired. "If he wanted a Hogwarts victory to bet on he could've betted on Cedric Diggory."

"Yeah, that's true," said Serena. "Is he helping Cedric too?"

"No."

"Well, there you go," said Serena with a laugh. "It's got to be Bagman. Out of everyone that's offered you help, Bagman seems like the most possible person."

"Who else did you think did it?"

"Hagrid," she replied, "but I'm sure he would've told you if he did."

He nodded. "Yeah, he would."

"Maybe Bagman told Hagrid to show you the dragons that night," Serena added, "and talked to Professor Moody about flying."

"Yeah, so he wouldn't get caught," Harry whispered and leaned back. "That sounds a lot better than someone doing it so they could kill me."

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore?" Serena inquired.

"I don't know," said Harry.

"Mina's mom can talk to Bagman," Serena said. "See if he confesses."

"Maybe," Harry said.

"So have you boiled that egg yet?" Serena inquired as she reached for her butterbeer.

"Sorry?"

Serena laughed. "The golden egg, silly! Did you work out the clue?" She began to take a swig.

"Oh, that." Harry mumbled, tapping the table nervously again. "Actually, no."

For a second time, Serena choked on her drink and sprayed the table with butterbeer. A few heads in the pub turned around and Madame Rosmerta looked at her as if to say, 'What's the point of me giving it to you if you're going to spit it out on my tables?'

"You okay, Serena?" Harry inquired.

"Ghuh—ack—yeah," Serena gasped. "Yeah. Fine." She took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "What do you mean, you haven't worked out that egg yet? What's keeping you, Harry?"

Harry started to think that Serena and Hermione switched bodies. "Well, I--,"

"All you have to do is take a bath with the darn thing," Serena muttered. "Is it because it sounds so easy or do you think Cedric was lying?"

"Well, no," Harry groaned. "He seemed like he knew what he was talking about. I just…haven't got around to it."

"Harry, you've got four weeks to prepare for the task!" Serena grunted. "What've you been doing?"

Harry felt his face grow warm. He couldn't just tell Serena the reason why he didn't get started on his egg was because he was thinking about _her _ever since the Yule Ball. He thought she'd probably leave him alone until the whole tournament was done and over with.

"Well?" Serena demanded.

"I uh, well," he fought to come up with something but he couldn't with the look Serena was giving him. Then Serena's face went from furious to confused, even a little tickled.

"Is that a walking banana?" she inquired, pointing at what just walked in the pub.

"Huh?" Harry turned in around as saw Rita Skeeter with her fat photographer. Serena seemed right to think Rita was a walking banana at first as her robes were the color of bananas and her blond hair topped it off.

"It's Rita," he muttered.

"Oooh!" said Serena.

"Reckon something's up? Think we should do a bit of digging?" Rita was saying to her photographer. "'Disgraced Ex-Head of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman…' Snappy start to a sentence, Bozo—we just need a story to fit it--,"

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" Harry demanded.

When Rita saw Harry, her eyes widened and an excited smile appeared on her big mouth. "Harry! How lovely! Why don't you come and join--?"

"Like hell he will!" Serena shouted, jumping to her feet. Some nearby people looked up at them. Hermione who sat just a few tables away, looked as if she was going to break her butterbeer with her hand.

Rita looked at Serena and then to Harry.

"And who might this be, Harry?" she asked excitedly.

"Leave her alone," Harry muttered. "What did you do that to Hagrid for, eh?"

"Our readers have a right to the truth, Harry. I am merely doing my job--,"

"Oh please," Serena groaned as she rolled her eyebrows and Harry raised his voice.

"Who cares if he's half giant?" he roared. "There's nothing wrong with him!"

Now they had gotten everybody's attention. The pub became as quiet as a graveyard.

Rita opened her crocodile-skin handbag and pulled out her Quick-Quotes Quill, her smile looking even more eager and devious. "How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid _you _know, Harry?" she inquired but she didn't get to finish as Serena stormed over her.

"You stay away from Harry! You stay way from his friends and you get yourself a new job!"

"Or what?" Rita hissed.

"Or I shall punish you!" she seized Rita's quill, snapped in half and tossed it at her.

"Serena, no!" Raye muttered, angrily. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Rita glared at Serena. Harry seemed to be in shock. He kept trying to open his mouth and Serena ran out of the pub.

"Serena, you idiot," Raye groaned as she got up from her table and left.

"Serena, wait!" Harry called after her. He attempted to leave but he heard Hermione shout at Rita.

"You deserved that, you horrible woman!" Hermione yelled. "How dare you? Anything for a story and anyone will do, won't they? Even Ludo Bagman—"

Rita's eyes narrowed behind her glasses. "Sit down, you silly little girl, and don't talk about things you don't understand. I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl…_not _that it needs it—,"

Hermione glared at Rita for a while and turned to Harry. "Come on, Harry. Let's go."

"What?"

"Let's go and find Ron," she said and she pulled him out of the pub. Everyone watched them leave and the place was still quiet and tense. Lydia nudged Seamus.

"Quick, Seamus!" she said. "It's too quiet in here—the Butterbeer toast!"

"Uh, right," he lifted up his butterbeer. "Butterbeer is sweet!"

"A wonderful treat!"

Dean and some others joined in. Rita growled as she watched them.

"Drink at home! Drink at play! Drink at work! Drink at school! It won't make you drunk. So it's okay!"

People applauded and picked up their drinks. "Here, here!"

"Oh, please," Rita muttered, looking around the pub. "Let's go, Bozo."

"Put that in your next article, Skeeter! You little insect!" Lydia snapped as Rita left with her photographer and the atmosphere in the pub went back to normal.

--

As Serena crossed the tracks and headed back to the school, she heard a voice behind her. "Serena, wait up!"

"What?" Serena demanded, turning around to see Raye. "Oh, what do you want, Raye?"

"You great Meatball Head!" Raye snapped.

"Don't call me that!" Serena hissed.

"Why'd you yell at Rita and break her quill?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's making trouble!"

"She's a reporter," Raye groaned. "It's her job. Now you've made her mad and she'll write something on you!"

"Oh no she wont!" Serena muttered. "I'm not letting her do an interview with me!"

"She won't have to, Serena," Raye said. "She's an unregistered animagus!"

"Aniwha?"

"Animagus, you idiot!" Raye spat. "Rita can turn into a water beetle and listen in on private conversations. What if she crawls in during a scout meeting?"

Serena gasped. "Are you serious? When did you learn this?"

"During Christmas holidays," she answered. "I saw Malfoy talking to the water beetle. He told me who she was."

"Wait…water beetle?" Serena gasped, her eyes widening. "I saw a water beetle on one of the statues at the Yule Ball. I tried to smash it!"

--

"Oh, I'm already bored with this," Ron groaned, pushing his books to one side. "Let's play chess."

"Okay," Ami said. "I think we deserve a little break."

Ron pulled out his chess set and placed it on the table. "You want to be white or black?"

"Hmm," Ami said as she leaned over to look at the chess set, "I think I'll be--,"

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione yelled as she ran in the teashop. Every head turned and couples' locking lips pulled apart. Harry laughed at the sort of place he just walked in. Did Ron _really _take Ami in here? They looked all over Hogsmead for him.

"Hi Hermione," said Ami as Hermione and Harry approached them.

"Hi," said Hermione quickly and she looked at Ron, "Ron, we've got to go!"

"What?" Ron demanded. "Hermione, I didn't come into Hogsmead with you, I came with Ami!"

"I know that!" she growled. "Rita Skeeter came into the Three Broomsticks—we've got to go to Hagrid."

"Now?" Ron said, gesturing to the chess set he had on the table. "Ami and I were about to play _chess!_"

"What happened?" Ami inquired.

"Well, Serena and Hermione got angry with her," Harry replied.

"What did Serena do?" Ami asked.

"Broke her quill."

"She did what?" Ami gasped.

"Well good for Serena," Ron groaned, turning his eyes back to the chess set. "Then maybe Rita will stop writing lies about people. I think I'll be black; Ami and you can be white. Ladies first, you know."

"You can play chess later!" Hermione cried as she slammed the chess set shut.

"Hey!" Ron shouted. "Hermione!"

"Get your stuff and let's go _now!_" Hermione commanded.

"But—but, Hermione!" he looked from her to the chess set to Ami. He groaned in defeat and began putting things into his bag. "Sorry, Ami. We'll take a rain check okay?"

"Sure, Ron," she said softly. "See you later then."

"This couldn't wait, could it?" Ron snapped as they were out of the teashop.

"This is more important than a silly chess game, Ronald Weasley," Hermione spat.

"Silly? It may be silly to you but Ami and I happen to like chess and we haven't been able to play a game!" he exclaimed.

"Not my fault," Hermione said. "You certainly spent enough time with her in the library, you could've played chess with her then."

"She was _studying_ with me!" he snapped. "Helping me bring my grades up, something you never did!"

"Don't be silly, Ron," Hermione groaned as they walked out of Hogsmead. "Of course I have."

"Why'd you take Ami in that place for?" Harry inquired.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Wanted to go someplace different I guess."

"That's a place for couples, Ron!" Hermione said.

"No it isn't," Ron argued. "It's just a teashop."

"Did you see all those couples in there?" Hermione demanded. "I'm surprised Ami went in there with you."

"What's the problem? We were only studying."

"Ami's afraid of boys," she replied.

"What?"

"She lacks self confidence," she continued. "She's too shy around them."

"She told you this?"

"Yeah, sort of," Hermione explained. "The rest I figured out myself. She doesn't want to get hurt."

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Ron demanded. "I happen to like her! Maybe I can help her get more self confidence and I could've if you didn't drag me out of Madame Puddifoot's!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for the late update people! I've been trying to find a job.

serenemoon92:

pairings:

Serena/Harry

Seamus/Lydia/Fiore (eventually Lydia will see Fiore but she'll end up with Seamus)

Ami/Ron

Draco/Raye/Vladimir

Mina/Pierre

Lita will continue to crush on Cedric Diggory. I'm not sure who I'll pair her up with.


	27. How do you like your egg?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.**

**Sailor Witches 27—How Do You Like Your Egg?**

"So after Raye told me Rita's an animagus," Serena said to Mina and Lita during Herbology on Monday morning. "I decided to buy a Sneakoscope." She pulled out something that looked like a gyroscope. "When it spins and lights up, I'll know if there's someone untrustworthy around."

"Pretty cool," Mina said. "But how will you know it's really Rita and not a Slytherin?"

"Beats me."

"I wish I saw Rita's face when you snapped her quill in half," Lita grinned, trimming her Singing Bush. The greenhouse was pretty loud with all the Singing Bushes. Many weren't singing the same song or style, though few were singing duets. Some argued about their singing ability.

"Oh shut up," Lydia muttered at her bush and Mina gasped.

"Lydia!" she said.

"Not you, I meant my bush." She insisted, trying to make it be quiet by putting fresh dirt around it. "It's too loud and it's singing in Spanish or something-will yeh be quiet?"

"We've got to be really careful that Rita doesn't find out who we are," Serena said, glancing down at her Sneakoscope, which was still. "We'd have to leave Hogwarts if she writes about us."

"Did you notice your Sneakoscope reacting to anything?" Lydia asked.

"Not yet."

"You sure it's not broken?" Lita inquired.

"Better not!" Serena exclaimed. "It was ten Sickles!"

"You paid ten sickles for one of these?" Lita picked it up. "Doesn't look like much—wha—hey!"

The thing started twirling around and flashing. Lita gasped in shock and threw it down. "It's—it's doing something!"

"What's that?" Susan inquired.

"Rita must be here somewhere!" Serena cried, looking around the greenhouse. "Where is she?" She started examining her bush.

"I don't see her," said Mina.

"She'd be here as a bug. Look for a water beetle!"

The four girls began examining their bushes closely. "Mine's clean," said Mina.

"Serena, what're doing?" Harry inquired as Serena picked up his bush. He had to raise his voice because his bush was yodeling loudly, and it was rather annoying.

"I'm looking for a bug, Harry," she said. "It's probably hiding in one of our bushes."

"So?"

"I've got to get it out of here!" she yelled.

"No, leave it," said Ron, "maybe it'll eat the bushes leave so the damn thing will stop singing!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"I thought you don't like bugs, Serena." Harry said.

"Of course I don't! I hate 'em!" Serena exclaimed as she put down his bush and started looking at Ron's. "Especially the ones with blond hair, funky glasses and bad fashion sense!"

"Huh?"

"I'm looking for Rita Skeeter—she can change into a bug!"

"She what?" Hermione demanded. "Are you sure, Serena?"

"Yeah—that's how she was able to find that stuff on Hagrid!"

"But she can't be a registered animagus," Hermione said, "I checked the list."

"Exactly! She's an illegal little insect!"

Hermione gasped and started searching her own bush like mad. "Come out, Skeeter!"

"What makes you think she's in the greenhouse?" Ron inquired, rubbing his head.

"My Sneakoscope started reacting," Serena retorted, swinging up her head and glaring at Ron. "Aren't you going to help me?"

Ron laughed. "Serena, those things don't really work. They react to every little thing. Really cheap."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I've got one too. Ron got it for my birthday last year." He looked at Ron "How much was it, Ron?"

"About five sickles," Ron answered gloomily. "Sorry mate…"

"Oh yeah?" Serena demanded. "Well, I paid ten for mine!"

"What?" Ron gasped.

"Where are you Skeeter? I'm going to rip your antennas off when I find you!"

"Miss Tsukino , what are you doing to the bushes?" Professor Sprout demanded, walking up behind her.

"I'm…looking for a bug, Professor," Serena said nervously, turning around. She laughed and rubbed her head. "Though it'd…do damage to the bushes, you know."

'Not to mention our personal lives!' Serena added silently to herself.

The Herbology Professor put her hands on her hips. "Well, you're being too loud," she said. "It is not good for the Singing Bushes. Try to be more quiet please."

"Yes, Professor."

"And please, try not to rip out too many leaves," Professor Sprout added, glancing at the leaves over the table. "It makes them sing to high and they'll break the windows."

"Oh, they will?" Serena asked, biting her lip. "Sorry."

"If you find the insect," she said as she walked away, "you can feed it to the Pest Eating Flower in Greenhouse two. It's maturing and needs the food anyway."

"The Pest Eating Flower, huh?" Serena said with a grin. "Sure, all right Professor!"

Professor Sprout walked away to see how the other students were doing with their bushes. "Ah, excellent, Mr. Longbottom…"

Serena grinned and turned to Lydia. " Feed her to the Pest Eating Flower—just what Rita is, isn't she?"

Lydia shook the dirt of her hands. "Yeah, she's the worst pest I've ever seen. Should we try to get her to come back to human when we feed her to the flower? It'll get its protein!"

The girls cracked up with laughter.

"Girls, be quiet!" Professor Sprout shouted. "You are angering your bushes. You must listen to them, listen!"

Lydia groaned and poked her bush. "Can't you sing in Irish or something? I don't understand Spanish!"

"No comprende!" shouted the bush.

-

It was the Slytherins' turn to be disappointed when instead of Professor Grubly-Plank waiting for the class; Hagrid was standing outside his cabin with Fang. Malfoy's mouth dropped and he looked around.

"How—no—how did he get back here?" he demanded. "Where's—"

"Missed you too, Malfoy," muttered Hagrid, causing Malfoy to shut his big fat nasty mouth. Malfoy folded his arms and seethed silently. The trio, Serena and Lydia laughed. Some of the Gryffindors looked happy to see Hagrid as well, though they were a bit nervous what they would start learning.

"I hope we don't go back to the Skrewts," Parvarti whispered to Lavender.

"Hagrid, you're back!" Seamus cried. "That woman always let the girls have the fun!"

"She said the unicorns like the woman's touch, you idiot!" Parvarti hissed at him.

"Sorry to hear that, Seamus," said Hagrid. "We're going to continue the unicorns for a while."

"We are?" the girls asked excitedly and some of the boys groaned. Lydia gasped.

"You're not bringing the Skrewts out?" she asked confusedly, "Not that…I'd want to…"

Hagrid laughed. "No, they're getting' ter big for yeh to handle now. There are a few things left about unicorns I can tell yeh until I can find summat else for yeh to study."

The trio didn't seem to care if Hagrid would bring out the Skrewts again or griffons, they were just glad he was back.

-

"How are you, Raye?" Vladimir asked at lunch. "

Raye, who was sitting there in silence, heard someone speak at her right. "Huh?" she gasped, turning around. "Oh, I'm sorry Vladimir—what did you say?"

"I was just asking how you vare," he said.

"Oh," she mumbled, going red in the face a bit. "I'm fine, Vladimir."

"Are you sure?" Sofia inquired. "You've been kind of quiet, lately."

"It's nothing," Raye lied, pouring pumpkin juice in her glass.

"It must be school, isn't it?" Sofia asked. "Too much to handle?"

"Well, no, not really."

"Wait until you take your O.W.L.S," Sofia said with a groan.

"I think I'll be able to handle it," said Raye.

"You sure you're okay?" Sofia asked. "You don't eat much at meals and you look really tired. Have you been sleeping?"

'Is it that obvious?' Raye thought, rubbing her face.

"You really haven't been the same since the Yule Ball," said Vladimir. "You're not angry that I left, are you?"

"No, no of course not!" Raye told him. "I had a good time, really."

"Yeah, did you really sing the last song?" Sofia asked with a smile. "That must've taken some real guts."

"Yes, well, The Weird Sisters made me," Raye said shyly. "Wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Well, if there was something you want to talk about," Sofia said, turning to her plate. "Come over to the ship."

"Sure, thanks."

Over at the Gryffindor Table, Ron took a big bite of his roast, causing him to choke. Was it an accident or did he do it on purpose so Ami would notice? Did he perhaps do it to make Hermione jealous? Either way, he caused a scene.

"Ron, are you all right?" Harry asked, turning to his friend.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "Can you breath?"

Ron put his hands to his throat. The Gryffindors turned to look at him, wondering if there was a charm to make him stop choking.

"Put your hands over your head!" Lydia exclaimed, pulling up his long arms.

However, Serena had the right idea. She jumped from her seat and called out to Ami at the Ravenclaw table. "Ami! Ron's choking!"

Ami was on her feet in a heartbeat and rushed over to Ron. She looked at his face, and his whole face-even his freckles-was turning blue. She put her arms around him, found the spot under his diaphragm and gave a deep, hard thrust. He made a wheezing noise and Ami did the same motion. His face was nearly the color of her hair and his eyes were bulging every time she gave a thrust.

Some girls screamed and covered their mouths. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching Ami perform the Heimlich Maneuver on Ron. Only the muggleborns seemed to know what she was trying to do while those with three-wizarding generations thought she was attacking him.

"She's going to make it worse!" George shouted, his face turning white.

"Let go of our brother!" Fred added.

"It's okay," said Harry, turning to the twins. "It's a muggle way to stop someone from choking. My uncle had to do it to my cousin a couple of times."

"Dad's never told us about _that _before!"

Ami bit her lip and her face scrunched up in frustration and concentration. It was hard for her to do the Heimlich maneuver on Ron because he was taller than she was. Nevertheless, she kept trying without showing any sign of fright. She let out a grunt, pushed her fist into his stomach and up. Ron made a funny noise and everyone backed out of the way incase he retched.

"Come _on!_" Ami hissed and the hunk of meat shot out of his mouth like a bullet and hit Neville in the head. It stuck to the boy's sandy hair but his eyes were so fixed on Ron he didn't seem to know. Ron blinked and his mouth stayed open for a moment or two and he took some quick rapid gasps of air.

"Just breath normally, Ron," Ami said, rubbing his back.

The Great Hall broke into applause, except for some Slytherins who remained quiet. Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Stupid Weasley…always making a fool of himself."

Hermione wasn't too happy either. She groaned and folded her arms as Ron turned to embrace Ami.

"Oh Ami!" he said hoarsely. "You just saved my life!"

Ami batted his back nervously. "Er—yeah—guess I did. You ought to be more carful when you'r eating, Ron."

"That was the Heimlich, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"It…really works," he said, rubbing his chest.

"Will you be all right?" she inquired.

"I think so," he replied shakily.

"Maybe you ought to get him to the Hospital Wing," Ginny suggested, looking at her brother panting for breath.

"I'm okay, Ginny," Ron insisted. "It's all taken care of…"

"I think she's right, Ron," Ami said, looking into his eyes. "Your eyes are dilated. You must still be in shock. Is this your first time choking?"

"Never saw him choking like that before!" said Fred.

"You could probably use a rest," Ami told Ron, "and some water."

"Oh, okay, Ami," Ron sighed. "If you say so."

With a small push into his ribs, Ami led Ron away from the Gryffindor Table and out of the Great Hall. Hermione 'humphed' and sat back down.

"I think he was choking on purpose!" she muttered.

"Why, because he was hungry?" Serena asked, her eyes on the doorway.

"Because Ronald Weasley thought he could win Ami's affections by trying to get her to play Florence Nightingale!" Hermione retorted. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeh know, Hermione," said Lydia, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous of Ron and Ami."

"Jealous? You must be joking!" Hermione spat, her face turning red. "You're both good friends with Ami. You must know how shy she is around guys!"

"Yeah, she really used to be until she met Ron," Serena said with a nod. "She'd barely even talk to them—let alone touch them."

"He's crowding around her too much," Hermione insisted. "If she finds out what he's trying to do it will break her heart! She'll think he's just trying to get attention!"

"Come on, Hermione," Serena said, trying not to grin. "Don't you think you're being just a _little _bit jealous? Just listen to yourself!"

"No!" Hermione groaned. "Can't you see? He's studying with her all the time in the library…"

"Nothing wrong with that," Serena said with a shrug. "She's really good at giving you studying tips. Haven't you noticed his grades are getting better already?"

"And playing _chess?"_

"A common interest," said Lydia. "Maybe they want to challenge each other."

"And—and he's purposely trying to kill himself so she could baby him!"

"Maybe he is," Serena said with a shrug, "but I think it's really sweet."

"Sweet? What do you mean, _sweet?"_

"He's trying to help her gain more self confidence," Lydia answered for her. "She does seem more confident now. Not as shy as she used to be."

"Oh!" Hermione groaned. "I think I've lost my appetite!" Totally red in the face, she to up and left the table with Lydia and Serena watching with big grins.

"Just a bit jealous," Serena said, "don't you think?"

"A bit?" Lydia laughed. "She is as green a shamrock, she is!"

"Not as lucky though."

-

"Choked on a bit of roast, you say?" Madame Pomfrey inquired as she grab Ron's hand and put him on a bed.

"Yes," Ami replied. "I was able to get it out by using the Heimlich maneuver. It's a muggle procedure to help someone when they're choking."

"How do you know this?" Madame Pomfrey asked, turning to her.

"My mother is a doctor—a muggle doctor."

"Interesting," she whispered, glancing to Ron.

"I know," Ron gasped.

"Don't try to talk!" Madame Pomfrey hissed, coming to his side with a mild sleeping potion. "Your throat needs to heal. Drink this."

Ron took the potion and looked at it. "What's this?"

"A sleeping draft," she answered.

"Ami said I should drink water," Ron said, handing it back.

"Drink the potion, Weasley!" The nurse muttered.

"But,"

"I also told you needed rest too, Ron," Ami reminded him softly.

"Oh yeah," said Ron sheepishly, "that's right." He drained the potion, gave it back to the nurse and put his head down on the pillow. The nurse shook her head at him and sighed. Then she turned to Ami.

"Ami, will you come with me into my office?" she inquired.

"Of course, Madame Pomfrey," she replied and she followed her into the office. Madame Pomfrey closed the door and Ami looked at the medicines on the shelves.

"You've been bringing Ron in a lot lately," Madame Pomfrey stated, settling behind her desk.

"Yes." Ami remained standing.

"As well as other students from your lessons," she added.

"That's correct."

"You've also given them what is called 'first aid' is it?"

The blue haired girl nodded. "First aid."

"And it seems to do very well," the nurse continued, "with every student you brought in with an ailment, I merely had to follow up with minimal magical remedies."

"Is there something wrong with that, Madame Pomfrey?" Ami asked nervously, "that I'm using muggle practices to help the students?"

She shook her head. "I thought some muggle remedies would be inaccurate but I must say, Miss Mizuno, I am quite impressed."

"Oh, why thank you."

"What else do you know?" she inquired, "besides care for cuts and choking?"

"I know CPR," she answered quickly.

"What's that?" the nurse raised an eyebrow.

"It's short for Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation," Ami explained, "It is what you should do if someone's stopped breathing and don't have a pulse. There is also rescue breathing—when the victim does have a pulse but they are not breathing."

"And you've done this before?"

"Yes." She answered. "I was able to revive Serena Tsukino's brother once when he nearly drowned."

"This boy almost drowned, you say?"

"Yes ma'am," Ami still felt nervous, though she appreciated the fact that the nurse found it interesting. "Took him out of the water."

"So you can swim?"

"Yes."

"Are you any good?"

She paused before answering, "Why yes. I am pretty good. Why?"

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Miss Mizuno, your skills may be very useful here at Hogwarts, especially with the Tournament. The next task the champions will have one hour to swim to the bottom of the lake to retrieve something—and for some reason—the judges have chosen people."

"What?" Ami gasped and sat down. "Why?"

"I don't know," Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "Perhaps to make it look good. Now, Mr. Weasley will be Potter's hostage."

"You mean—Ron will be the person he has to bring out of the lake?" Ami asked going pale, "but how—I mean—how long will they have to be in there?"

"They will be taken to the lake an hour before the task starts," Madame Pomfrey explained, "and the champions have one hour to retrieve them. So they would be in the water for nearly two hours."

"But Madame Pomfrey," Ami said quickly, "the next task is in February, not only are they at risk of drowning, but they can all catch hypothermia, or pneumonia!"

"The merpeople will place a sleeping spell on them," Madame Pomfrey told her. "So they will be oblivious to what is happening until they come out of the water—or until the spell wears off."

"I see where you are getting at, Madame Pomfrey," said Ami, "you want me to help out at the next task?"

"Precisely." She nodded. "I will need assistance giving them blankets and Pepperup Potion so they will not catch cold. As you are a good swimmer, I may need you to collect someone from the water if they're—unable to finish the task. Will you be willing to do it?"

"Absolutely," Ami answered with a smile. 'Wait until I tell the others!' she thought.

"Thank you," Madame Pomfrey smiled back. "We will have a meeting before the task so we can explain it in more detail. Lunch is over. You may go to your next lesson now."

-

Ron came showed up at the second half of divination. Looking proud with himself, he sat next to Harry and started on his chart.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Ron smiled and frowned when he looked at the star chart. "Oh, I probably should've remained sleeping.

"You gave us quite a scare, Ron," Dean whispered. "The whole Great Hall was freaking out—people thought Ami was making it worse."

"Only because they don't understand the brilliance of muggle medicine," he snorted. "Ami's a genius—while all you panicked-she jumped right up and took care of it. My dad should investigate muggle hospitals sometime. Maybe he could bring home some of the stuff they play with."

"Ron, you didn't happen to _cause _yourself to choke, did you?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Oh come on, Harry," Ron groaned, "Why would I want to choke on a perfectly cooked roast? Would be quite a waste, now wouldn't it?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Serena as she leaned over. "Because you've got the hots for Ami!"

"What does that supposed to mean?" he inquired. "I want to give her loads of hot stuff or something?"

"No, but you think she's hot stuff!" Lydia laughed.

"What Lydia and Serena are trying to say," said Harry, glancing at the girls, "is that you like Ami."

"Well, of course I like her, Harry!" Ron muttered. "Thick, aren't you? Would I be studying with her all this time if I didn't?"

"We mean you _really _like her!" Serena squealed.

"Oh, come of it," Ron groaned and he took out his Divination book and started making his star chart. He frowned. "Now this can't be right. It's saying that I'm pushing Mercury away—I'm supposed to be drawing it closer. I wonder why it's saying that."

"I don't know Ron," Lydia said with a grin, "maybe you're trying a bit too hard."

"Huh?" he looked up. "What do you mean?"

Lydia couldn't reply. She and Serena broke in a fit of laughter. Ron groaned and rolled his eyes.

-

The girls were very pleased to hear that Ami would be helping in the next task. It gave them more reason for the girls to look forward to the task and they were slightly hoping that Ami would have to perform CPR on Ron. They received word from Madame Indigo that more people were searching for the whereabouts of Bertha Jorkins. Fudge did not want to believe that she could be dead, even though the woman was sort of a pain to have in the ministry.

Thursday night when Harry went to take a bath with the egg to work out the clue, he had to focus really hard. He still had his mind on Serena and the funny things she would say and do in their lessons together.

'I must be going nutters,' he thought to himself as he came to the door next to Boris the Bewildered and muttered the password.

"Pine Fresh."

The door opened, he stepped in and pulled off his invisibility cloak. When he looked around the bathroom, he gasped, mentally kicking himself. Had he known what the prefects bathroom looked like, he would've taken up on Cedric's advice on Boxing Day. It was spacious and lit with a huge chandelier in the middle of the room. The tub was the size of a swimming pool with nearly a hundred taps around it with jewels engraved in the handles. He walked over to the pool-sized tub and examined the taps before turning them on. He put the egg, his invisibility cloak and a towel at the side of the bath. As Harry undressed, he looked around the bathroom. A strange feeling of familiarity came to him.

"I know I never came here before," he whispered, "so why does it feel like I do?"

The bath filled up and he turned the taps off. He stepped in and rested his head on the edge of the tub, looking up at the ceiling. It was made out of marble like the rest of the bathroom. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to shake off the feeling of deja-vu.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that the ceiling was now painted like outer space, with all the planets of the solar system, the moon and the sun. It freaked Harry out to the point he sunk in the water, swallowing a bit of bubbles and water. Choking, he bobbed back up and stared at the ceiling. The painted solar system started to fade and he looked around the bathroom again. It still looked huge but now there were symbols on the wall.

The painting with the mermaid was replaced with a pretty girl in a silver-white dress standing on the moon. The girl was looking back at him over her shoulder, more like looking _through _him. Harry backed up to the end of the bath, staring at the girl in shock mixed with admiration. She was absolutely gorgeous but he couldn't understand why he was seeing things.

As he looked down to avoid her gaze, he saw that even the bath had changed. Once the shape of a rectangle, it was now shaped like a crescent moon. He put his hand out and felt around the bath. The taps were made out of silver and carved into girls. They were wearing the same kind of leotard with a miniskirt, though their hair were different lengths and wore different boots. One girl had shoulder length, wavy hair with boots that came to her shins. The other had shorter hair with boots up to her knees. Their hands were stretched out over the tub. He moved his hand around them, wondering how the heck he was supposed to turn the water on. He pushed the shoulder of the shorthaired one and water fell from her hands. He quickly pushed her shoulder again.

"I'm seeing things," he mumbled. "I've got to be."

He started hearing voices in the distance. Footsteps. People laughing. He looked at the door and around. There was no one there.

"You have to remember," said a voice behind him. He turned around quickly. There was no one there.

"What?" he demanded.

"Please…remember," the voice said again. It sounded very sweet and soft and _familiar_. He slowly raised his eyes to the painting of the girl on the moon. 'No he thought. She can't be speaking to me.'

He focused on the painting. She was still looking at him. It wasn't like a regular magical painting where the person moves. It looked very old and ancient. She spoke to him, but her mouth didn't move. He heard her voice in his mind.

"You have to remember."

"Remember what?" he demanded. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Remember the Moon Kingdom."

"Huh?" it was the weirdest thing he ever heard. "Moon Kingdom?"

"Please, set me free."

"How?"

"I'm trapped…please…you must set me free. A thousand years—a thousand years I have waited."

Harry swam over to the girl. "I don't understand…"

"Remember…"

Harry seriously thought he was going mad. Harry groaned and shook his head with his eyes closed and his fingers scrunched up in his hair. "Get a grip, Potter." He told himself.

He opened his eyes slowly and the girl was gone. The mermaid seemed to have stirred some, but she just snored and rolled over on her rock. Harry gasped and turned around. The bath was back to a rectangle and the marble bathroom was returned to normal.

Harry knew that the prefects' bathroom couldn't change like that, even in Hogwarts. The whole bathroom changed in front of him, like ghosts of another bathroom. The things he saw seemed really familiar but he couldn't figure out from where.

'What did that girl want from me?' he thought.

"So, how do you like your egg?" said a gloomy voice.

"Oh no!" Harry turned around. 'No more voices!'

Moaning Myrtle appeared on the taps, sitting cross-legged. Harry ducked into the water.

"Myrtle!" he exclaimed. "What—you—I'm not wearing any thing!"

"Why were you talking to the mermaid for?" Myrtle inquired, pointing at the mermaid in the painting.

"Nothing," he muttered.

He wasn't going to get into it with Myrtle or anyone else. He didn't think anyone would understand what he just saw and heard.

-

"Man, I don't want to go to potions today!" Serena groaned at breakfast the next day as she put over easy eggs and sausage on her plate.

"It's last thing," said Lydia.

"But this morning we have History of Magic," she said. "I can't believe our teacher is a ghost! He is just so…boring!"

"Well, at least we have charms in the middle to break the day up," Parvarti told them.

"Yeah, I know," Lydia agreed. "Flitwitck's alive and he won't take away points just because we're not in Slytherin."

"Hey, Serena," Harry said as he sat down. "How's it going?"

"Fine, Harry," Serena replied and she pushed a platter off eggs to him. "Have some breakfast. How do you like your _egg_? Cracked, boiled or _forgotten_?" Her face scrunched up in a scowl and Harry laughed. He thought it looked cute.

"Cracked, thank you," he said.

"You mean…you worked out the clue?" she asked, her face softening.

"Yeah," he answered as he helped himself to some eggs. "I did."

"Was it hard?" she inquired.

"Not really," he replied. Of course it wouldn't' be if he had Myrtle helping him.

"Wow," Serena smiled. "That's great, Harry! Way to go!"

"Thanks," he yawned and put his hand to his mouth. "Sorry."

"You all right? How'd you sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. He had a little trouble getting back to dorm when his foot got stuck in a trick stair. He almost got caught. His mind had been on what he saw in the bathroom and it was a while until he could fall asleep. When Harry was finally able to drift off, he kept dreaming about the girl on the moon.

-

As usual, History of Magic was lame and boring. The only people that were actually listening to Binns were Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione seemed to have a little contest at how many questions they could get right and how quickly they could put their hands up. Harry yawned and he was daydreaming about the girl again. He closed his eyes as Binn's voice put him to sleep.

_"A thousand years." _The girl's words repeated in his head_. "A thousand years I have waited."_

Harry jerked away awake and his elbow slid off his desk. He blinked and sat up straight, throwing his arm in his air. 'Professor Binns has got to be about a thousand years old!' he thought, waving his arm.

"Professor!" he exclaimed. "I have a question!"

"Yes?" Binns said dryly.

"Professor Binns—what do you know about—er—a girl that lived on the moon?" he asked nervously. Some people jerked awake, staring at Harry. Seamus snickered.

"Harry, isn't that something you'd ask in divination?" he inquired with a grin.

Harry ignored him, staring up at Binns.

"How would Harry know about that?" Serena asked Lydia in a hushed voice.

"No idea," said Lydia.

"I'm sorry," Professor Binns inquired. "Mr. Packer, what was that?"

"A girl that lived on the moon some one thousand years ago," Harry repeated. "You've got to know something about it."

Binns frowned, "haven't I said something to this class before about legends?"

"Yeah, the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry. "But that turned out to be more than just a myth, didn't it Professor Binns?"

The class groaned and looked from Harry to Professor Binns. Professor Binns didn't say anything and he put his notes down. He sighed.

"This has nothing to do with the history of magic," he said. "Legend or not."

"What if this girl had powers though?" Harry demanded. "She'd have to if she lived on the moon."

If Serena really wanted to, she could settle this by transforming into Princess Serenity right now. But she couldn't disclose her identity to the class, especially if Rita Skeeter could be hiding in a corner somewhere. Serena checked her Sneakoscope and it was blinking. She showed it to Lydia, who nodded and they began scanning the room.

"Very well," Professor Binns muttered. "I suppose I can tell you what I know. I heard of it when I was in Hogwarts. My History of Magic professor back then would sometimes replace mythology with history. He—for some reason or another—believed them. But I did not. I liked to learn the facts. It was a history class, not mythology."

Harry began to wish they could learn legends in History of Magic. He didn't care if they weren't real, at least it still be interesting. Before he learned he was a wizard, he always thought magic was a legend and that turned out to be true. The class—for probably the first time since their second year—really paid attention to Professor Binns.

"Well, Professor Myst told us about it in I believe my second year," Binns continued, "There was a kingdom on the moon and they lived in peace for many centuries. However, the Moon Kingdom had an enemy in the universe and this enemy destroyed the moon kingdom and no one survived."

Harry stared. "That's it?"

"That's all I could remember," Binns muttered. "As I had told you, I never liked legends. They are not true. This is not a mythology class, children! It is history! I teach facts here. There was no moon kingdom and no girl lived on the moon. No one can live on the moon."

"Muggles have landed on the moon," said Hermione quickly.

"It is not the same!" he barked. "Even _if _the moon kingdom was real, it is gone now. Destroyed. Nothing there. Now, let us speak of something useful…in 1803…"

The class went quiet again and Ron turned to Harry. "Where'd you come up with the thought that a girl lived on the moon?"

"Saw a painting of a girl on the moon," Harry muttered. "Thought maybe there was a story behind it…I guess that's all it is…just a story."

If only if Harry knew that the Moon Princess was sitting just a few seats away, he'd know that the Moon Kingdom wasn't just a story.

-

It was the last week of January and Professor Trelawney kept asking Raye if she found the air that Aquarius was giving her and Raye kept telling her that she had no idea what she was talking about. Trelawney would continue to tell her to be ready when the time came and give her new predictions, much to Raye's dismay.

"Oh, my dear, as you wait for the air Aquarius waits to give you," she said, "beware of Saturn!"

Now Raye was thinking of Sailor Saturn but she knew it couldn't be because Hotaru was just a little kid. The outers had thought Sailor Saturn was evil just because she was the scout of death. Raye rubbed her head.

"Why would Saturn be a problem?" she inquired. "Saturn is okay. She's my friend."

"No! Oh no!" Trelawney gasped. "She is not your friend at all! Saturn will try to get in the way, yes…the tarot sign of Capricorn…the devil! The devil will try to take Aquarius' air before you get to it!"

"Why would Capricorn want Aquarius' air?" Raye asked. "Isn't the Capricorn an earth sign anyway?"

"Ah, it is, my dear!" she said excitedly. "Capricorn will try to _smother _your fire and take away Aquarius' air! Don't let the devil get the star. Your tarot symbol—the magician—must be prepared to stop Capricorn from destroying Aquarius. Aquarius is weak and vulnerable. Capricorn will try to manipulate it. You are the only one that can free it, my dear!"

"But how?" Raye inquired. "I don't understand."

"You will see, my dear," Trelawney continued, "before this month ends…in the last week…you will get a sign if you haven't already. Are you sure you haven't seen anything?"

"Well," Raye rubbed her head, "I've had dreams and done fire scrying on it."

Trelawney took in a big gasp and grabbed Raye's hands excitedly. "Ahh, you have the skill of fire scrying! Amazing. So few have mastered its art!"

"Well, I've been doing it since I was a kid."

"Wonderful," said Trelawney, "yes, continue. What did you see in the fire?"

"Well, I saw a little boy trapped in a star," Raye said uncertainly.

"Ahh! Yes, it is Aquarius! The star—interesting—and how did he get there?"

"Bad people put him there," Raye shrugged.

"Ah, the Devils! Many devils…one more diabolic than most."

Slowly, Raye thought Trelawney was making some sense. The bad people would be devils.

"I try to save him but I can't. I'm not strong. It because I haven't welcomed the air yet?"

Trelawney hugged Raye and sobbed tears of joy with the class looking on with big grins. "Oh, you see it, my dear! Yes, the magician cannot work its magic until it gets more power. Well done!"

"But I still don't get it…why me though?" Raye inquired, trying to get out of Trelawney's arms. She couldn't stand the look Pansy was giving her. "Why not another Aries? Or a Leo maybe?"

"Because it is your fate. No one else can do it. Uranus will not voluntarily give its air to anyone else but you so you must be ready and willing."

"Er, okay…"

Professor Trelawney sat in her chair and Pansy leaned toward Raye. "Teacher's pet!"

"Hey, I didn't ask her to predict my future!" Raye hissed at her.

-

Raye dreamed more about the boy trapped in the star. As Sailor Mars, fought hard to free him but no matter from which angle she attacked it didn't' work. Her fire just wasn't strong enough. She tried telling the boy to hit in one spot as hard as he could so that it would be easier for her to break the star but it didn't work. All she could do was just hover around and try to calm him down.

"Don't…let them get me," he pleaded fearfully. "They'll get their master. He'll do terrible things to me. Make me one…one of them."

"Who is he?" Sailor Mars asked from the outside, trying to get a good look at the boy.

The boy shuddered. "He is so scary I—I can't even say his name. Eyes like a snake…voice cold as ice…face whiter than snow…like the devil."

"Please, try to remain calm," Mars told him. "He won't get you."

"I can't fight him," the boy sobbed. "I'm not strong enough. Not alone…not by myself."

"You won't be alone," Mars insisted. "I'm with you. I won't let him get you." She put her hand on the outside of the star and the boy put his hand over hers, trying to feel her touch through the star that separated them. "I'll stay here and guard you until I can get you out."

"Thank you," the boy whispered with a smile, tears trailing down his cheeks. "You are so kind to me…"

Sailor Mars smiled back. "It's all right. I am a sailor scout. It's my duty to protect the innocent."

"A sailor scout?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Sailor Mars," she replied.

"That's so pretty."

"Thank you," said Sailor Mars. "What's yours?"

"My name is…"

-

The dream ended as Pansy shrieked from a corner in the room. Raye woke up with a start. "What's going on?"

"Draco's surprise birthday party," Pansy muttered, looking rather overly dressed with tons of make up on, "if you must know!" she ran out of the room with her arms loaded with presents.

Raye groaned and ran her hand through her hair. She was already awake so she might as well get ready. When she came to the common room, a bunch of Slytherins jumped out from behind stuff and yelled:

"SURPRISE!"

"What?" Raye mumbled.

"Not you, Hino!" Pansy groaned, pushing her out of the way. Apparently, they were waiting for Draco to come up with his two cronies and Raye happened to come to the common room at the same time.

"For Draco! Happy birthday, Dracikins!"

Raye snorted and Pansy shot her an angry glare before kissing Draco on the cheek and giving him a vice-like embrace. Raye heard a couple of bones pop and Draco gasp for air. He looked like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets and she felt a bit sorry for him.

'He must've lots of patience to deal with that girl,' Raye though.

"You know what, Draco?" Pansy inquired with a grin. "We're studying the stars in divination!"

"That's nice," Draco mumbled.

"Yes it is!" she chuckled. "I found out what your sign is—see your birthday's January 31—so you're an _Aquarius!"_

Raye gasped, backed up and fell over a chair. Pansy and some of her friends laughed hysterically. Noticing this, Draco went to see if she is okay, much to Pansy's disappointment.

"Oh, leave her alone, Draco," said Pansy.

"Why don't _you _leave her alone?" Miranda LeStrange demanded, folding her arms and glaring at Pansy. She had shoulder length auburn hair and brown eyes and a thin figure. Ever since Raye's performance at the Yule Ball, she looked up to Raye and idolized her the same way Colin Creevey did Harry Potter.

"Quiet you!"

"You all right, Raye?" Draco asked as Raye stood back up, looking red in the face.

"Yeah—yeah," Raye mumbled. "Er, happy birthday, Draco. Sorry, I don't have a present for you. I didn't know today was your birthday."

"Well, then," said Pansy as she came to Draco's side, putting her arms around him. "You should leave!"

"Pansy…" Draco began.

"Well, if she hasn't got a present then there's no reason for her to stay, is there?" Pansy asked with an airy laugh. "Anyway, Draco, as I was saying, you know that my birthday's December 26? Well, I'm a Capricorn!"

"So?" Draco demanded.

"Our signs are compatible!" she exclaimed happily, grinning evilly at Raye. "Not like Aquarius and Aries…oh no…not at all!"

For about five seconds, Raye saw horns grow out of Pansy's head and a red arrow-shaped tail sprout from her bottom. Raye clenched her fist. Exactly. Pansy was a Capricorn. Raye remembered how she bragged about it in Divination and Pansy didn't like how Trelawney was talking about her sign the other day. Raye let out a groan and left the common room.

'Why didn't I figure it out before?' Raye thought. 'I should've realized it when Pansy said it was Draco's birthday. So, Draco's an Aquarius, so that must mean he's the one trapped in the star, and Pansy is going to take away the air he wants to give me! She doesn't know who she's kidding. Had she researched it better, she'd know an Aquarius and Capricorn aren't a very good match.'

Raye stopped walking and gasped. "That's it!" she said. "She's got to be the Capricorn Professor Trelawney was talking about—hmm—the devil suits her just fine. I've got to talk to Professor Trelawney!"

Raye dashed through the halls, nearly bumping into people and causing them to fall, but she could not stop for nothing. By the time she reached the North Tower, she was way out of breath. Gasping for air, she climbed up the ladder and fell to the floor.

"P—Professor," she wheezed, "I—I've got to talk to you!"

"My dear, what a pleasant surprises!" Trelawney shrieked. "My inner eye told me you wouldn't come for another three hours!"

"Professor, do you _really _have to live all the way up here?" Raye questioned as she pushed herself to her knees.

"Yes. The clairvoyant vibrations are stronger here." She crossed the room and helped Raye to her feet. "I know it is a long way to come, but I am sure it is worth it once you get here."

"Yeah, right," Raye muttered. "Professor, you were right! That prediction about what would happen before this week was over—came true!"

Professor Trelawney gasped, clasped her hands and turned around. "Ahh! Yes…you have welcomed the air Aquarius waits to give you!" she threw her arms out. "Just as my inner eye has told me…"

"Well, not exactly, Professor!" Raye shouted. "What you said that would happen this week was an Aquarius' birthday! Today is January 31—someone born between January twenty-first and February nineteenth—is an Aquarius. That was the sign you said that would come—an Aquarius' birthday."

"So, you didn't know this person was an Aquarius then?"

"No," Raye shook her head. "I found out just now who the Aquarius must be. It's, um, Draco Malfoy!"

"Ah. I see—I'm afraid I do not really know him."

"That's because he doesn't take divination, Professor," Raye explained.

"Doesn't see the beauty of it?"

"I think he wants to," Raye said, "only his father thinks Arithmancy is more useful."

"You believe that this Aquarius does want to give you the air?" she inquired.

"Um, depends all on what the air _is," _Raye said, "If it's trouble, then he's been giving me that since I came here. Draco Malfoy has a thing for me but I don't feel the same way."

"Are you sure about that?" Professor Trelawney said, coming closer to Raye. "Because I am seeing something else. Perhaps you are beginning to feel something that wasn't there before?"

"Well, I don't know," Raye groaned and sat down into a puff. "After the Yule Ball, he hasn't been acting like such a jerk, at least not to me. He tries really hard, a bit too hard. I'm a bit more tolerant of him now but I'm on the fence."

"I see. And do you've seen the hold Saturn has on him? The Capricorn—the devil?"

"Depends on which Capricorn you're talking about," said Raye grimly, "I forgot that Pansy Parkinson was a Capricorn. It explains why she was so mad after you talked to me in our last class. She must've thought you said all Capricorns are bad or something."

"Oh yes, that girl," Trelawney said, "she doesn't try hard enough."

"But she does when it comes to winning Draco's affections!" Raye exclaimed. "She thinks they're made for each other and she won't leave him alone."

"Do you have any feelings for Draco Malfoy, my dear?"

"Um, well, I don't know." Raye blushed and turned her face to the floor. "I guess I like him."

"Is he the same boy you see trapped in the star in your dreams?" Professor Trelawney inquired. "And when you do fire readings?"

Raye thought back to her dream. The boy did have platinum blond hair like Draco's. His skin was pale. She glanced up at Professor Trelawney. "He very well could be, Professor! If he's an Aquarius and the tarot symbol for Aquarius is the Star! In my last dream, before I woke up, he was about to tell me his name."

"Were you able to get anything else?"

"He was saying stuff about the bad people that put him in the star. They were going to make him one of them. Then he mentioned their master." Raye got to her feet and cupped her chin. "Too afraid to mention his name. He described what he looked like—kind of like a snake—like the devil."

Professor Trelawney gasped. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He will come back!"

"What?"

"Who else could this 'devil' be?" Professor Trelawney asked. "There is no one else I can think of whose name we dare not utter! He may come back and Draco fears it!"

"Well, how would he know—unless—that's it!" Raye exclaimed, "Draco Malfoy's father is a Death Eater and I bet Lucius wants Draco to become one too, only Draco doesn't want to."

"Saturn is after Draco, my dear," Trelawney told Raye. "You must protect him!"

"What? Why me?"

"Because you are the only one that can," Trelawney replied.

"I can't be the only Aries in this school!" Raye exclaimed.

"Yes, but you are _special_," Trelawney went on. "You have a fire that no Aries can possess. You fire is stronger and Draco Malfoy trusts you. He waits to give his air to you so you can free him from his prison. There is no one else he would rather give his air to."

"What do you mean by _air _anyway?" Raye inquired. "What can he gie me?"

"Why, his heat, of course," said Trelawney with a laugh. "He wants to give you his heart."

Raye hoped it wasn't true. It had to be something else.

"They will try to corrupt him, my dear," Trelawney continued quickly. "You have to keep him away from the power of Saturn. Pansy Parkinson, his father, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…."

"Are all these 'devils' the Death Eaters? Are they all Capricorns?"

"The most evil are," Trelawney replied. "Many, I'm afraid, are Death Eaters."

Raye suddenly thought of Sailor Saturn. What if they ever found out who she was and they tried to corrupt _her? _

"Not all Capricorns have the fate of becoming Death Eaters, do they?" Raye asked nervously. "Because I have a good friend that's a Capricorn. She's been corrupted before…"

"But is she strong?"

"Depends what you mean by _strong,_" Raye said, "she has a weak heart but…there's a part of her that is strong."

"I mean spiritually?"

"I think after this first time she's learned," Raye replied. "And she wasn't really corrupted, it was more like _possessed."_

"I think she is safe," said Professor Trelawney, "but I do not really know. I would have to meet her."

"But she is really, really sweet," Raye added quickly. "Not like Pansy at all!'

"Pansy Parkinson is the evil side of Saturn," Trelawney said, "and as she continues to be around Draco she will easily corrupt him, making him easy prey for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If you do not want Draco Malfoy to become a Death Eater, child, you must her for him!"

"What?" Raye demanded. "Are you sure there's no other way?"

"Telling her to stop corrupting him won't work, will it?" Trelawney asked. "No. You will have to spend as muc tih Draco Malfoy as possible. The more he is around you, the less he will be around Pansy Parkinson and Saturn's hold."

'Oh, why me?' Raye thought desperately, looking at the floor. 'Why am I the one that has to do it?' She sighed and looked up.

"Can I think it over?" Raye inquired.

"If you must," answered Trelawney, "but do not delay. You do not have a lot of time. There is much evil working within the walls of Hogwarts, even as we speak."

"Yeah, like what?" Raye furrowed her eyebrows.

"I do not know for sure," Trelawney whispered, "but this I am for certain—there is a wolf here in sheep's clothing—and we must find out who before it is too late."

Raye bit her lip. Sometimes Professor Trelawney seemed to be a fraud when it came to divination and Raye hoped this was one of those times. But what if Professor Trelawney wasn't really a fraud? She only sometimes 'misread' what her cloudy inner eye saw time to time? What if this time Professor Trelawney was right? What if Draco Malfoy was in danger and Raye was the only one that could help him? What if there really was a wolf in Hogwarts, hiding in sheep's clothing? What was going to happen and were the sailor scouts the only ones that could stop it?

-

Valentines Day came and when Harry woke up that morning, he nearly freaked out. He never had good experiences with Valentines Day. Girls that did like Harry were too afraid of Dudley to give him any Valentines Cards. They were sure that Dudley would tease Harry about them, beat him up every stinking day and read them to his gang—if he could read—that is. When he came to Hogwarts, his mind was on the Sorcerer's Stone. His second year he got a singing Valentine from Ginny Weasley and many students thought he was the Heir of Slytherin. In his third year, he was wondering where Black was, what was going to happen to Buckbeak and why the Dementors always had a more effect on him than anyone else.

Now it was Valentines Day again. He was in the Triwizard Tournament. He went to the Yule Ball with a pretty girl and since then, this pretty girl plagued his mind. Was this year going to be as weird as the first three at Hogwarts? A slow smile came upon his face. Harry didn't seem to think so.

"It's Valentines Day!" he shouted, springing to his feet and scaring the living daylights out of his dorm mates.

"What the hell are you yelling about, Harry?" Ron demanded from his bed.

"Ron, wake up!" Harry said, shaking him vigorous and going from bed to bed. "Seamus, wake up mate! Dean, come on!"

"Harry, it's Sunday!" Dean groaned, eyes closed and aimlessly trying to smack Harry away. "No lessons…you know…"

"Yeah, but it's Valentines Day, mates!" he said excitedly. "You can give those Patil twins you keep saying are the prettiest girls in Hogwarts drawings or something!"

"But it's nine-thirty!" he yawned, turning over. "Got plenty of time."

"What's the matter with you guys?" Harry demanded, looking around the dorm at his sleeping friends. "Come on, it's Valentines Day for crying out loud!"

"Harry, listen mate," said Seamus as he sat up, "you never went like this on Valentines Day before…why are you starting now?"

"Because now I've got a good reason!" Harry said, "no one's trying to kill me this year, that's why! Valentines Day has always been my least favorite holiday because Dudley would make my life hell if a girl ever gave me a Valentines Day card!"

"But your cousin _already _gives you hell, Harry!" Ron grunted. "Those muggles have been giving you hell since you started living with them."

"I know," Harry sighed, "but still…it would be worse if Dudley ever found out a girl liked me. And now that I don't have to go to school with my stupid fat cousin now I don't have to worry about that anymore! I know you guys have got to have at least _one _girl in this school you like—go and do something nice for them!"

"I can't," said Neville sheepishly. "I can't transfigure them a bunny rabbit or…"

"So give them a singing bush or something, Neville!" Harry exclaimed. He turned to Ron, "you can play that chess game with Ami you always keep talking about! Give her a Valentines Day card."

"Oh, like the one Ginny gave you in our second year, eh?" Ron cracked.

"Harry, I'm starting to think Lockhart possessed you," Dean said suspiciously. "You are Harry, aren't you?"

"No, Dean, Lockhart hasn't possessed me!" Harry shouted. "He's in St. Mungo's with no memory—what do you expect?"

-

Over in the girls' fourth year dormitory, something similar was happening. "Come on girls, what are you going to do for Valentines Day?"

"What?" Hermione demanded. "Are you kidding?"

"Hey, it's Valentines Day and there are no lessons," said Serena. "We have two other schools with us this year. If there's a guy you're crushing on, now might be the day to tell him!"

"I don't know if I can!" Parvarti gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth. "I mean—I really like the Beaxbatons boy but—I'm too shy!"

"Oh, come on," Serena groaned. "You went with him last Hogsmead weekend, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course I did," she said, "but my horoscope says I have to be really careful…maybe I can find out what _his _sign is!"

Serena shook her head and looked at Lavender. "What about you?"

"Well, there _was _someone," said Lavender slowly, "but it appears he likes someone else." She flashed her eyes to Lydia, who was stroking Lucky and going through her luck charm box. Lydia glanced up.

"Who?" she inquired.

"I'd rather not say," Lavender muttered. "My horoscope says to avoid confrontation."

"You guys have been taking Divination _way _too seriously!" Serena groaned, putting her fists on her hips.

"Try just sending a simple note about your feelings," Lydia suggested. "Hey, wait, I've got them!"

"What?" Hermione inquired.

"My Claddagh rings!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Have something stuck in your throat, Lydia?" Serena asked.

Lydia laughed "No, Claddagh! It's a charm. See?" she held out a silver ring for her to examine. Parvarti and Lavender walked to see while Hermione continued working on something.

"Claddagh was a village in Ireland. Someone made these rings to show loyalty and friendship and love." Lydia explained, "it's also an Irish engagement ring. Notice the hands? The saying goes, 'With these two hands I give you my heart and I crown it with my love.'"

"That sounds so romantic!" Parvarti squealed, picking it up. "Oh, see the heart, Lavender? This is so pretty!"

"Beautiful," mumbled Lavender, glancing at it and wondering if a certain Irish boy would _ever _give her one.

"And the heart means, obviously, love. The crown means loyalty and the hands mean friendship

Parvarti placed the ring on her left ring finger with the crown outward. She held out her hand to look it over and she sighed dreamily.

"Parvarti, you might want to turn the ring around," Lydia stated. "If you have it on yer left hand with the crown _inward _it means two loves have become inseparable. With the crown outward like that—well—I don't think it has a meaning."

"Crowd _inward, _right," Parvarti turned the ring around. "Does it mean something else it's on your right hand?"

"Yeah," Lydia replied, "on the right hand with the crown _outward _it means that a love is being considered."

"I might have to that down so I'll remember," Parvarti said.

"Do you have more of those?" Serena asked, looking over Lydia's shoulder.

"Yeah, loads," Lydia said. "I forgot I even had them. I have Claddagh coins, earrings, and bracelets…oh and these are cool to give too. Celtic Love Knots!" she picked up a necklace with a silver knot. "Ye keep one and ye give the other to the person ye like…or ye can put it next to the guy's picture."

"I can ask Andre for a picture of him!" Parvarti gasped.

_"Or _you can just give it to him," Lydia told her with a wink. "Give you two something to remember each other by."

"Are you planning on giving any of these to Seamus, Lydia?" Serena inquired, picking up the various love charms and looking them over.

"I don't know," said Lydia, blushing slightly. "It depends on what I find."

"What's wrong with these love rings?" Lavender demanded.

"Well, they're a bit, too serious and you really just give those rings to girls," Lydia shrugged. "Maybe a four-leaf clover."

"Oh, but he had one of these at the World Cup," said Lavender, folding her arms. "You like him, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, as a friend." Lydia said.

"I see," Lavender whispered and she picked up a love knot. "Then you probably won't mind if I give him one of these, would you?"

Serena looked from Lavender to Lydia. 'Sooo, Lavender's jealous of them!' she thought.

"Of course not," Lydia told Lavender, raising an eyebrow. There was an odd silence for a while and Parvarti let out a soft moan.

"Lydia, what is this?" she inquired, picking up a frosty white flower with a gold heart in the middle. "This is _beautiful! _Where on Earth did you get it?_"_

Lydia looked sadly at the flower in Parvarti's hands. The flower didn't come from Earth. How could Lydia explain to the girls where it came from?

"That's…That's the love blossom," Lydia whispered. "Someone—gave it to me."

"From where?" she asked excitedly. "I want one!"

"I don't know," Lydia answered.

"I wish we could learn about these in Herbology!" said Parvarti. "Does it have any magical powers."

"Yeah," Lydia told her, "unlike a rose, it never dies. Just as long you still have love in your heart."

"Amazing," said Lavender. "You should show this to Professor Sprout. Maybe she can find a way to grow them."

Serena looked at Lydia and she knew he was fighting hard not to think about greenhouses.

"Who's the guy that gave it to you?" Lavender inquired.

"He is very special to me," Lydia said, trying to keep her voice strong and her lip from trembling. "He gave me that right before he had to—go on some kind of mission. I haven't seen him for ages. I don't know when he'll be back."

"Oh, that's so sad!" Parvarti frowned, handing the Love Blossom back to her. "Does your horoscope say anything about an old love returning? You know what Professor Trelawney says: 'If it's in the stars, it might as well be in stone!'"

The thought of stars and space got to Lydia and small sob escaped her throat. The girls looked on in shock. Hermione put down her book and stood up. Serena patted Lydia's back. She was the only one in the room-besides Lucky-who knew how Lydia felt.

"Lydia, I'm sorry!" Parvarti exclaimed. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Parvarti," Lydia moaned, closing her box. With the Love Blossom in hand, she ran out of the room. Parvarti looked at Serena.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"Space and plants is kind of a touchy subject for Lydia," Serena explained. "They remind her of Fiore—the guy that gave it to her."

"So, is he an astronaut or a botanist?" Hermione inquired, finally saying something.

"Well, he's a bit of both, actually."

To Be Continued


	28. Nice Day for a Dip

Sailor Witches 28—Nice Day For a Dip 

**I do not own SM or HP.**

**Gandhara: Thank you for those suggestions! I think I'll pair Lita with Wood…they'd look cute together. Not to mention her element _is _wood. .**

Lydia sat inside Greenhouse One and played with the Love Blossom on her arm. She let out a sigh as she looked around her. It wasn't very long ago when she met Fiore for the first time at a greenhouse. She had thought he was cute until he pushed Serena to the ground. But as she saw how much he thought of Darien as his only friend, she began to pity him. Her heart grew fond of the alien boy as they tried to destroy the Kisenian Blossom and stop her evil plan to destroy the Earth.

Lydia sighed. "Fiore, _where _are ye?"

--

Somewhere in Outer Space 

Fiore had barely escaped with his life. He looked back at the black and orange spotted planet. It was definitely not his home planet. There were bizarre looking aliens that tried to eat him for the short moment he landed. He turned his eyes away and they rested on the tear-shaped prism in his hand. If Sailor Rainbow had not given it to him—he would have lost his life for sure. There was no doubt the prism was very powerful and it kept him safe throughout his journey.

"My love," he whispered. "I thank you for this. I am sorry I can't come until I find my home." He kissed the prism and sighed.

He floated around the cosmos. It was dark and empty. How long until he found another planet? How long until he found his _own? _And when he finally does find it, how will he know?

Fiore pressed the inside of his glowing sphere and odd writing appeared on it. It was a tally of all the planets he went to. The size, the shape, the colors and the kind of life that lived on those planets were indicated so that he would not visit the same planet twice by mistake. There were few he wouldn't mind returning to. The people that lived there did treat him with kindness but they did not know the universe well enough to assist him. Many planets however, had monsters that saw him as food or an intruder. There were some with the people tried to make him a prisoner. Where would he go now? Just how vast was the universe?

There was a loud sound above him and he looked up to se a huge spaceship. Arms folded out a shoot toward Fiore and he moved his sphere. He did not know if the people on th ship meant to do him harm or not but he was not going to risk his chances. He was on a mission. The spaceship grappler arms grabbed hold of the alien boy before her could get any further. The arm pulled him within the spaceship with him struggling.

"Let me go!" he shouted, looking around. By the way the people on the ship were dressed, it only took him a moment to realize these people were space pirates.

"Well, what do we have here?" said a raspy voice.

Someone walked to him with a gun. The people on the ship were built like humans but they had the faces of dogs and other animals. Some spoke in a language he did not understand.

"I demand that you let me go!" Fiore shouted, getting to his feet.

"I don't think so," said the captain. "What were you doing in space all alone?"

"Let me go now!" Fiore snarled, preparing himself to attack. But he was outnumbered. The pirates were on him. The prism rolled out and the captain took it.

"How pretty—where did you get this?"

"I'm not telling you," Fiore hissed. "Give that back to me!"

The captain growled and punched Fiore in the stomach, rendering him unconscious. "Go and bind him. Maybe he'll talk once we get him home…"

--

"Miss MacGreggor?"

"Huh?" Lydia glanced up to see Professor Sprout walking in. "Oh, Professor…"

"Is there something I can help you with?" she inquired.

"I'm sorry," said Lydia, rubbing her head. "I just…felt like coming to the green house."

"What's that on your arm?" Professor Sprout asked, pointing at the Love Blossom.

"It's um…called the Love Blossom," she said.

"Does it have any magical powers?" she asked the Herbology professor took Lydia's arm to examine it.

"Well, I think so," said Lydia. "It doesn't need water or soil to live…it grows on love."

"Interesting, where'd you get it?"

"Someone gave it to me," Lydia said softly. "It came from…well…outer space. That doesn't sound strange, does it?"

"Not at all," Professor Sprout told her. "There are many types of plants out there we don't know about. My squib cousin is an astronaut. He got me some flowers that grow on the moon. Lydia," Professor Sprout looked at the Love Blossom. "May I use this in our Herbology lessons? Perhaps I may find a way to make more…"

Lydia paused and looked at her Love Blossom. It was the only thing Fiore left for her. It helped her hold on to him, believe he was still alive. But another thought came to her. Why not share this beautiful flower with the rest of the world?

Lydia pulled the flower off her arm and handed it to the Herbology professor. "Of course, Professor. My friend Fiore might like that."

"When you see him," Professor Sprout whispered, examining the flower closely, "please be sure to thank him for me, won't you?"

Lydia bit her lip. "Of course I will, Professor." She forced a smile and Professor Sprout walked to her office. Lydia sighed and turned to look at another plant. 'If I ever see him again, that is.'

After telling and re-telling his dorm mates they had to do something for a girl on Valentines Day, Harry walked over to breakfast and wondered what the heck _he _was going to do. Who was he going to do something and _what _exactly? He thought he could get something for Serena but would it look like he was coming on too strong?

'Maybe I told them off a bit too much,' Harry thought to himself. 'Dean wouldn't draw a heart and cupid for the Patil twins…'

As he came down the stairs he saw an unmistakable girl with blond pigtails in front of him. "Serena!"

"Harry, hi!" she exclaimed, turning around. "Happy Valentines Day!"

"Thanks," he said as he caught up her. "Going to breakfast?"

"Yeah," Serena replied, "actually since this is Valentines day I was thinking we should have some heart shaped pancakes!"

"Heart shaped pancakes?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You never had them?" she demanded. "Get out!"

Harry shook his head and Serena grabbed his hand. "Well, now is your chance!"

On their way to the kitchens Harry talked about his previous Valentines Days with Serena saying how awful her cousin was and how someday he'll get his. When he told her about Lockhart making a big Valentines Day she found it hard not to laugh.

"Wish I could see it," she whispered.

They got to the kitchens and asked for their heart shaped pancakes. The house elves happily obliged and made them each a stack on heart-shaped pancakes with strawberries, powdered sugar whipped cream and an assortment of syrups.

"Much nicer than eating in the Great Hall, huh Harry?" Serena inquired.

"Yeah, less noise," he replied as he scooped strawberries onto his pancake. "It's a lot more crowded with Durmstrang and Beaxbatons there."

He drizzled strawberry syrup on his pancake and topped it off with whipped cream and in the process he smeared some on his nose and glasses, causing Serena to laugh. Serena picked up a napkin and instinctively tried cleaning it off for him.

"Thanks," he mumbled and he took the napkin.

Serena shook powdered sugar on her pancake, followed by another pancake with strawberries, syrup and more powdered sugar.

"Having fun, Serena?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah!" she grinned as she took a big bite. They talked and ate for a while and Serena was left with a large amount of sugar amount of her lips. She quickly licked them.

"Did I get it all, Harry?" she asked.

"Nearly," he said. "You still got a bit on the corner of your lip—there--,"

"Just call me sugar lips," she chuckled.

Harry grinned. "Well, okay."

"I'll probably just make a mess of myself again," Serena said.

Which was true. As the two had their Valentines Day pancakes, both of them had some of it left on their faces. Sometimes they played around and dipped their fingers into the cream and dabbed it on each other's noses and cheeks. They were both having so much that the house elves didn't seem to care. It wasn't the first time since a couple had a meal together in the kitchen and it was definitely wasn't going to be the last either.

'Why didn't Darien ever do something like this with me?' she wondered as Harry dabbed her cheek with whipped cream for the third time. 'Why couldn't we spend time together? Why was he always so busy and why is it that I really don't care? Am I really over Darien?'

Similar thoughts were running through Harry's mind. 'I never thought Valentines Day could be so much fun,' Harry thought as he wiped the whip cream off his cheek and licked it off. 'I never would've thought I'd be sitting here having heat shaped pancakes with a fun girl…cute too. I can't wait to rub Dudley's face in this!'

They demolished their pancakes and toppings. After their fill, they talked a bit some more. The day was still young. They could still do more stuff but what exactly? Neither of them really planned on anything. Neither Harry nor Serena wanted to say, 'see you in the common room later.' They had the whole day ahead of them and they were going to spend it together…somehow.

"Hey, Harry," said Serena, grabbing his arm. "Let's go for a walk."

"Yeah, good idea," he said as she flashed her a grin. "Sugar lips!"

Serena laughed and tried to come up with a comeback, "all right—er—Whipped Cream—er--Face!"

--

Raye was both surprised but relieved she didn't get anything from Draco Malfoy. However, the day wasn't over yet and there was still a chance Draco might give a surprise present that evening. She was still thinking about her dreams and the decision she had to make. Not to mention Pansy was on his arm everywhere he went and Crabbe and Goyle weren't sure what to do. Goyle gave a present to Sofia but she had no idea what it was or what to do with it.

"He gave me a note too," Sofia said to Raye as they left breakfast. Goyle was watching her open it—waiting for her reaction. Al she did was mutter thanks to him; Vladimir was watching him like a hawk and she knew if he tried talking her he'd hex him. Vladimir gave him the 'you stay away from my sister glare' as he followed the girls out.

"I didn't know Goyle could write," Raye murmured.

"Well, he can't really," Sofia said, looking at the note as if it were a treasure map. "His writing is hard to read and his grammar's horrible. Ancient Runes make more sense…"

"I don't like him," Vladimir muttered. "Something about him rubs me the vrong vay. Don't let him give you anything else, Sofia."

"Vlad…" Sofia began.

"I mean it!" he exclaimed. "Those friends of his too, like that short fat one with the bad haircut! What's his name, Raye?"

"Er, Crabbe?" Raye said uncertainly.

"Yes, even his name sounds untrustworthy!" said Vladmir. "Crabbe—agh—vell, I know vot to transfigure _him _into if he ever talks to you!"

"Yeah, so he can pinch you for getting in my business," Sofia rolled her eyes.

Raye covered her mouth so Vladimir wouldn't hear her laugh. They walked around the castle to familiarize themselves with it more. Vladimir and Sofia felt really cooped up in their ship.

"Sofia, you can't like those guys, can you?" he demanded. "They are trouble—Raye knows it—don't you, Raye?"

"Er, well," Raye laughed, "pretty much everyone in Slytherin _is."_

"See, Sofia?"

"Oh come on," Sofia said. "You're blowing out of proportion. Is Durmstrang any different?"

"I'm serious about this," said her twin brother.

"Well, some of them look like trolls and they can't read or write but some are quite handsome—like Goyle's other friend…wouldn't you say, Raye?" Sofia inquired as she nudged Raye.

"Ummm…who?"

"The blond!" she said excitedly. "The skinny one."

"Oh, him," Raye groaned. "That's Draco Malfoy."

"Is he spoken for?"

"Kind of," Raye shrugged. "Pansy Parkinson. Petite girl with short black hair…she's always hanging around him. They went to the Yule Ball together."

"Yeah, that's right," Sofia nodded. "She's rather rude. And I thought we'd make a great couple."

"Sofia," Vlad began.

"I mean—you and Draco!" Sofia chuckled.

Raye tried to think how she could change the subject but nothing came to mind. She sighed and decided it would probably be best for her to leave.

"Guys," she said, "I'm going to go and finish some home work."

"What's it on?" Sofia asked.

"Mostly divination," she answered. It wasn't a total lie—if she counted learning what her dream meant as homework.

"Vlad's good at Divination," said Sofia, grinning and nudging her brother. "Vlad, vie don't you give her a hand?"

"I am not," muttered Vladimir. "I don't even study it."

"Oh yeah," Sofia laughed, "That's right. Vell, do you have any Runes homework? Vladimir's good at that…"

"No, really," Raye insisted, "it's okay."

"You're embarrassing me," Vladimir whispered, blushing.

"Vladimir, we have to go back to Durmstrang in six months," Sofia said firmly in a hushed voice but Raye still heard her, "and if you're not going to put a move on Raye someone else vill!"

'Someone already has,' Raye thought as she saw Draco Malfoy walk by with Pansy Parkinson attached to his arm. He glanced up at her for a moment and turned his eyes away.

Raye thought for a moment as she looked at Vladimir. Vladimir was a cute shy boy and it was funny how Sofia teased him. Sofia had a point. Raye could always try to 'free' Draco Malfoy later but Raye only had six months to get Vladimir better. Maybe he could give her more secrets about Durmstrang that Sofia hadn't.

"Actually, Vladimir," Raye said, grabbing his arm, "I do have some Runes homework I could use some help on."

"I uh," mumbled Vladimir.

"Go on, Vladimir," his twin insisted.

"And some History of Magic," she added, "our history teacher is a ghost and he puts the dead in 'dead boring!'"

"And you are good at history," Sofia grinned.

"Vell, yes, but," Vladimir said. "but I would rather…"

"Go and get your books," Raye said, "I'll go get mine and meet you in the library okay?"

"You know—I just remembered—I," Vladimir's face turned the color of his school robes.

"Come on Vladimir," Sofia said as she pulled him away, "let's go get your books!"

Raye turned and hurried to the common room, passing Pansy and Draco. She wasn't sure if Draco knew what she was planning to do and she really didn't care. She wasn't focusing in her other subjects like she should. She could worry about Draco later.

"Just worry about number one," Raye whispered to herself. "Besides, what if Draco wants to be a Death Eater anyway?"

--

Harry and Serena weren't the only couple walking outside. Pierre and Mina were strolling around arm in arm around the lake for a couple hours. Pierre brought her into the Beaxbatons carriage where he gave her a nice French lunch, a dozen red roses, an enchanted teddy bear that spoke in his voice and if that wasn't romantic enough, he even sang to her. Mina had no idea what he was saying but she didn't care. It was absolutely sweet enough to make her melt into a puddle of mush.

Mina sat there, curled up by the fire and wrapped up in a blanket as she hugged her teddy bear and watched the cute French boy sing to her. It was absolutely the most treasured she ever felt. She wished that Kaitou Ace could see her now as she remembered what he said to her when she beat him.

_"I'll tell your final love fortune. Your love will be hopeless for all eternity."_

'Well, you were wrong about that one,' Mina thought bravely, watching Pierre strum his guitar. 'Weren't you, Kaitou? My love doesn't seem too hopeless right now. Bet you didn't see Pierre singing to me on Valentines Day, did you?'

Kaitou was wrong. Mina wasn't cursed at all. She was just unlucky in love for a while. That was all behind her and when she thought she was through with boys, she found one that really cared about her. The only thing that was probably unfortunate about it was that Pierre went to a foreign school and she had no idea when she would see him again. That part frightened her. How was she supposed to survive her last years in Hogwarts without him tutoring her on her French?

'Don't be silly, Mina,' she thought. 'There's always owls…right…owls…'

The song ended and Mina stared for a moment, completely breathless. She beamed at him and put her hand to her heart.

"Oh, Pierre!" she sighed. "That was wonderful!"

"I am sorry," he whispered shyly, "I cannot tell you what it means. My English is not so good."

"Well, I'm just going to have to help you with that, aren't I?" Mina inquired with a grin. "I can help you with Japanese too if you'd like."

"Ah!" Pierre gasped, waving his hand. "One language at a time, please!"

Mina laughed and put her arms around Pierre. "All right. Oh, thank you, Pierre. Today was lovely!"

--

It was cold but the real reason Harry and Serena walked around hand in hand was because they both felt so comfortable with one another. It didn't make a difference what the weather was like and somehow they knew that when winter ended and spring came they would still be walking around holding hands. Harry never thought he'd be able to hold hands with a girl without feeling stupid or having to constantly look around him to see if his cousin was watching him. Everything in his life seemed to be just right except for the fact his parents were dead and his godfather's name wasn't' cleared yet. But being with Serena just seemed to make up for all that, at least a little bit. He wanted to tell her how this made him feel only he didn't know how to describe it. It felt so new and strange though it felt so right.

Serena also wanted to tell Harry her feelings but they were so confused she wasn't sure how it would come out. She tried hard not to think about Darien but the memories came back to her anyway. It was as if Darien was trying to tell her she was making a mistake. She didn't understand. She had told him they were breaking up and she told him why. All she wanted to do was to move on. Was she not thinking rationally? Was she supposed to return to Darien and have him depreciate her again? What if Darien just made a few mistakes and he's ready to change? How was she going to know? Was it her fate to be his wife and Rini's mother? But what if she didn't really want that anymore? As Serena went over this, she let out a sigh louder than she realized.

"You okay, Serena?" Harry asked.

"Huh?"

Harry tightened her hand as a sign to make her stop walking. He turned to her and remained holding her hand.

"Are you all right?" he inquired.

Serena smiled. She didn't want to tell Harry she was thinking of her ex boyfriend. Darien was gone. Why doesn't she just forget about him? Right now she was holding hands with a new guy—not just any guy—a really great guy.

"Yeah, Harry," she said, squeezing his hand. "I'm great."

He looked at her for a while, surveying whether or not she was telling the truth. He felt as if there was something weighing on her mind but he figured if she wanted to talk to him about anything she would tell him. A thought came to mind and he tugged on her hand.

"Come on," he said, "I've got an idea."

"Oooh, so you're saying what we're going to be doing now?" Serena inquired.

"Maybe I can get you something," Harry said as he led her to the greenhouse. "I think Professor Sprout showed us some flowers in here my first year."

"Roses?" she asked.

"Well, no," he said. "I can try transfiguring them to roses if you want to."

Serena wasn't sure what to say. Roses were gorgeous but they reminded her of Darien. She needed as less memory of Darien as she could get. She started to wonder if she should perform a Memory Charm on herself.

"Nah," she said quickly. "I don't like roses anymore."

Harry pulled Serena into greenhouse one and started looking for the flowers he remembered from is first year. He passed the Love Blossom, stopped and looked at it.

"This is new," he said.

"That's," Serena whispered, "That's—so pretty."

"I'm not seeing anymore here," said Harry as he looked around..

"It's probably a new assignment for Herbology," Serena suggested.

"Yeah," he said and turned around. He gasped when he saw them. "Ah-ha! Moon Flowers."

"Did you just say Moon Flower?" Serena gasped.

"That's right," he came to a few pots that contained silver flowers. They somewhat looked like small sunflowers except the flowers were closed, closely resembling large pearls. "They're kind of dying now because they're away from the moon. Professor Sprout has to keep them potted with moon dust so they will survive."

"They're so beautiful," Serena thought, 'and familiar.'

"I'm going to try and repot one of these," Harry said as he put on some white gloves. "They're very delicate so I got to be careful not to break it."

"How'd Professor Sprout get these?" she asked.

"Her cousin is a squib," Harry explained. "He's an astronaut. Got her these when he went to the moon."

He scooped a single flower out of the pot and placed it in a small cup. He sprinkled more moon dust around and handed it to Serena.

"Happy Valentines Day, Serena," he said warmly.

Speechless, Serena beamed and held out her hands to accept her gift. To both Harry's and her surprise, the large pearl-like flower opened up to reveal the inside. Serena moaned as she looked down to see a pearl in the center with symbols of each phase of the moon on the petals.

"I never seen one open before," Harry whispered.

Serena felt a sob in her throat. She put the cup down and threw her arms around Harry's neck. He stumbled back in surprise.

"Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed.

"You like it?" he inquired.

"Yes, of course I do!" she wailed, tears of happiness trailing down her cheeks and onto his shoulder. "It's the most beautiful flower I've ever seen in my life. Thank you so much!"

She squeezed his neck so hard that she nearly popped it off. Harry put his arms around her and patted her back.

"My pleasure…"

"I wish I could give _you _something," she sobbed. "I'm sorry—I--,"

"You don't owe me anything," he insisted, pushing her back. "I don't mind, really and you came up with the heart shaped pancakes and the walk—that was my present, Serena."

"Thank you," she whispered. "This is the best Valentines ever!"

Serena did not expect her first Valentines without Darien would be so good. Why didn't she meet Harry any earlier?

--

As Professor McGonagall was working in her office, an orange and white fluffy cat jumped upon her desk. She gasped in surprise and leaned back in her chair.

"Oh my!"

The orange cat put his mouth down to her desk and dropped a silver Claddagh ring. He smiled and looked at McGonagall.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Minerva," said Lucky. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Lucky!" she sighed, sitting up and picking up the ring. "Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you." She scratched him behind the ears. "You really shouldn't have."

"Of course I did," Lucky said.

"An interesting ring," said McGonagall. "It's an Irish engagement ring, isn't it?"

"Yes," Lucky replied. "The saying means 'with these two hands I give you my heart and I crown it with my love'…well…at this moment I have only paws."

"That's so sweet of you," McGonagall smiled. "Thanks. So, there is a different meaning for which hand I have it on?"

"There is," Lucky explained. "The right means a love is being considered and the left with the crown inward means two loves have become inseparable. On the right hand with the crown outward means a love is being considered. You can choose which hand you want to wear it."

"I really have nothing to consider," Minerva said, sliding the ring on her left ring finger, the crown pointing toward her. Lucky glanced at it and smiled.

"It looks very beautiful on you," said Lucky.

"Thank you," the Transfiguration professor said. "I'm afraid I have nothing for you."

"That is fine."

McGonagall stroked Lucky and thought for a moment. "I know…let me try transfiguring you back into a human. I've been working on it and I think I've made some progress."

"Wonderful, I'll go get my friends and…" Lucky turned to hop off her desk but McGonagall grabbed him and picked him up.

"No, Lucky," McGonagall smiled. "Just you. If I succeed then we can do something special together."

--

Ron didn't know what to do for Ami so they played a game of chess after dinner. He thought as his present he'd let her win—but he didn't realize she would be so good. Now that he found someone as good as himself he found it as some kind of war and wasn't going to be beaten.

"Wait, how'd you do that?" he demanded when he took one of his knights.

"You left him wide open, Ron," Ami said. "See?"

He groaned. "How could I not notice that?" He studied his pieces for about five minutes and kept glancing at Ami's side. He muttered himself while he moved his fingers around.

"Well, Ron if you," Ami began.

"Shh! No, I think I got it," Ron said, moving his hand around to decide how he should move his pieces. He gave a command for one of his bishops and she lost knight. "Aha!! Now you lost _your_ knight!" he sat back with his arms crossed.

"Nice, Ron," said Ami and she moved her bishop. "CHECK!"

"What?" he pulled his arms down and sat forward. "No! How—oh—dang it!"

Ami stifled her giggle. "You sure you don't need help, Ron?"

"No, I got it," he muttered, waving his hand as he looked over his pieces. "I got it." He was close. He had no idea where to move his king.

'Oh, why did I let her have a head start?' he wondered and another voice answered immediately.

_Because you like her you dummy._

He moved his king and closed his eyes. "Quick, Ami—move!"

"Ron, you--," she said.

"I don't care," he moaned. "Do it quickly." He was sure it was checkmate. He lost.

She sighed and moved her bishop again. "Your go."

"Huh, wait a minute—I thought you had me?"

"Well, you moved your king where my bishop couldn't get to him."

"Yeah but you still have your queen!" he insisted. "You could've got me. You're not letting me win are you…?"

"Oh, that's right!" she said, cupping her chin. "Thanks Ron!"

"Oh, now I have to move again," he groaned. "Give me a minute…."

He moved his king. "Aha—now what…"

"CHECKMATE!" Ami exclaimed. "Wow…three hours…good game Ron. You're a real challenging player."

"I am?" he asked, leaning closely.

"Er, yes," she whispered shyly. "Er, well, I ought to get going to my common room now."

"You sure you don't want another go?" he inquired. "I was just getting warmed up."

"Maybe later," she replied as she grabbed her stuff and a chocolate frog card fell out of one of books. "Oops!"

"Hey," said Ron as he picked it up. "You didn't tell me you collected Chocolate Frogs too!"

"Yes," said Ami. "They have quite good information on them and they're perfect for bookmarks."

"What's that you say?" he inquired, glancing up at her from the card. Did he just hear her right? He put his hand to his ear and leaned closely. "Would you say they're useful?"

"Why, absolutely," Ami said simply. "Quite valuable—easy to study for History of Magic exams."

"Ami, you're amazing, you know that?"

"Why, thank you."

Ron looked the card over. "Eladora Ketteridge—I don't have her." His eyes widened as he got to the part where it said she discovered the use of gillyweed. He had to show it to Harry. They were studying for hours in the library trying to find something, though he was use to the library time from being with Ami. He looked back at Ami.

"Ami, can I trade you for this?" he asked quickly.

"Um, well," she mumbled.

"I'll give you five Dumbledores, three Merlins and one Morgana!" he said desperately. "I'll even throw you the only Ned Franklin card I've got—he's keeper for the Chudley Cannons! I had it since I was a kid!"

"Why, sure, Ron." Ami replied with a shrug when she saw how important it was to him. "I don't believe I have any of those."

He stood there for a moment without knowing what to say. He grinned, cupped her face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ami, you're the best!" he said. "The best! Bye, Happy Valentines Day!"

Ami couldn't respond as he ran out. She sat there dumbfounded for a while and slowly reached her fingers to her cheek.

'Ron must _really _like card collecting,' she thought to herself.

--

"Harry, Harry!" Ron shouted as he ran into the Gryffindor Common Room. He and Hermione were there trying to come up with how he was going to breathe under water.

"You should've worked that egg out ages ago, Harry," she muttered. "Why weren't you in the library with me today?"

"Because it's Valentines Day," Ron groaned. "And he wanted to do something nice for Serena—something wrong with that, _sweetheart?_"

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry said together, red in the face.

"Besides, Harry doesn't even have to do the research anymore," Ron said proudly, holding out the Eladora Ketteridge card, "look at this!"

"Ron, this is no time to be playing with your cards," Hermione hissed. "How many times do I have to tell you they're useless?"

"Well, you know what, Hermione?" Ron demanded. "This time they're not! Read it and weep! 'Eladora Ketteridge—the good lady that found the use of gillyweed—the wonderful that stuff that can help you breathe under water Harry!"

"That's amazing," Harry jumped up and took the card. "You just get this? You didn't have it the whole time and…"

"Harry, if I knew I had it I would've told you already," Ron muttered. "I got that from Ami."

"Ami gave you that?" Hermione demanded.

"Yes, _Ami _gave it to me!" Ron sneered, "see Hermione, unlike you, Hermione thinks they are valuable! She even uses them to study! And she uses them for bookmarks. What do _you _use?"

"Oh yeah?" Hermione questioned, taking the card from Harry, "well, where does it say how you're going to _get _gillyweed, hmm?"

"We can get to that later!" Ron snapped. "Geez, Hermione. Do you have to go and ruin everything now?"

"Oh, I'm going to bed," Hermione grunted, flinging the card at him and she went upstairs.

"Careful, Hermione!" Ron shouted, smoothing it. "I want to keep it just as beautiful the moment Ami gave it to me!"

"So that's your Valentines day present from Ami?" Harry inquired as they went up to the boys dormitory.

"I guess so," Ron replied. "What'd you get from Serena?"

"We had heart shaped pancakes together," he said. "In the kitchen."

"Oh, so _that's_ where you two went!" Ron grinned.

"Shut it, Ron."

They entered the boy's dormitory where a Seamus Finnigan had cake and icing all over him. "Seamus, what happened to you?" Harry inquired.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry!" Seamus shouted, pulling out his wand and running to Harry.

Ron got in the way. "Hey, calm down!" Ron shouted, pushing Seamus back. "What's the problem?"

"I'm going to blow your kneecaps off!" Seamus exclaimed. "And then I'm going to…"

"Seamus, stop, stop!" Dean got up from his bed, covered with bits of parchment, quills and artist supplies. "You're not going to kill Harry!" He pulled Seamus away.

"Yes I am!" Seamus yelled.

"No you're not--," Dean grunted and he turned to Harry. "_I _am!"

"What'd I do?" Harry demanded. "What is the matter with you two?"

"What did you do?" Seamus groaned, "What did _you _do? You told us all that we had to do something for the girls we liked and it backfired, you…"

"Oh you mean when you were trying to transfigure those breads into heart-shaped cakes for Lydia and they blew up in your faces?" Ron asked with a grin. "Yeah…that was kinda funny"

"It was not, Weasley!" Seamus snapped. "She started to _cry! _I blew it!"

"I'd say you did," Ron snickered.

"Oh, now you're going to get it!" Seamus began reaching for Ron and Dean pulled him away.

"Ron didn't do anything, Seamus," Dean told him. "It was Harry's idea for us to make fools out of ourselves!"

"All I told you to do was do something nice for them!" Harry groaned. "What went wrong?"

"I did exactly what you said, Harry," Dean muttered, folding his arms. "I drew pictures for the Patil twins and they didn't like them!"

"What did you draw?" he inquired.

"I drew them…some…unicorns," Dean mumbled.

"Unicorns?"

"Well, Parvarti really likes them!" Dean retorted. "I thought she would like the picture."

"So, what'd she do?"

"Nothing!"

"Did she cry like Lydia did?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Did she yell at you?"

"No."

"So, that's good, right?"

"She didn't say or do anything."

"So, if she didn't," Harry said to Dean, "How do you know she didn't like them?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Because…well…I would think she would at least say thank you! And her twin didn't either!

"Dean, come on," Harry told him, "maybe she was just surprised and didn't know what to say. It's not the end of the world."

Dean sighed. "Well, you'd better be right."

"What about Lydia?" Seamus demanded. "I tried looking all over the place for her before she finally came to dinner! And you know what else?" he picked up a love knot. "Lavender gave me this!"

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Some love knot," Seamus retorted, throwing it down. "She gave it to me at breakfast and wouldn't leave me alone! If she starts talking about our horoscopes in Divination I'll go crazy!"

"Try apologizing to Lydia later," Harry suggested.

"Oh, all right," Seamus muttered, "I'll let you live for now."

"So, how about you two?" Dean inquired. "Did everything backfire?"

"Well, sort of," Ron said. "Ami beat me at chess."

"You sure you weren't _letting _her win?" Seamus demanded.

"No, of course not," Ron grunted. "Then she gave me a Chocolate Frog card…and I kissed her…oh man…I just realized what I did!"

"You kissed Ami Mizuno?" Dean asked, "that girl from Ravenclaw that helped you when you were choking the other day?"

"Yeah!" Ron said. "It was cool…oh…I'd better find those cards I promised to trade her for!" He walked to his bed and opened his trunk. "I know my cards are here somewhere."

"What about you, Harry?" Seamus asked. "Did you kiss Serena too?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, going red. "I…gave her a flower!"

--

Lavender continued to flirt with Seamus while Seamus tried apologizing to Lydia. Lydia accepted it and told him she was sorry for getting upset. It wasn't because the frosting got into her eyes and she was embarrassed. She would have thought it was funny if she wasn't already upset about Fiore. She mostly cried because she thought it was sweet he was trying hard. The girls teased Ami nonstop when she told them Ron had kissed her. Ami wished she had taken it to the grave. Draco didn't have a chance to give anything to Raye since she avoided him even more. She thought she might as well take the advantage to get to know the Durmstrang students while she still could.

The day of the second task was coming closer and Harry couldn't find any gillyweed. He didn't see any in the greenhouses. Would they possibly be in a greenhouse he hasn't been before yet? Perhaps they were in Professor Sprout's office?

The day before the task, the judges, the hostages, Madame Pomfrey and Ami met in Gryffindor's office to explain what would take place in the third task. Professor Dumbledore recited the poem to the group, though Hermione and Ron already knew what it meant. Cho didn't look scared. Instead, she looked rather excited and touched that she would be the one Cedric Diggory would miss most. She knew he had already known how breath for an hour under water and that he would most likely be the first person to take her out of the water. Hermione was surprised that she was chosen as Krum's hostage and Ron was surprised he was picked as Harry's hostage instead of Serena. Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle looked absolutely frightened about the whole thing and Madame Maxime had to calm her.

"There, there, Gabrielle," she kept saying. "You know zat your sister will get you…"

"Now if there is a problem," Dumbledore said, "and the champion is unable to reach you and return in time…Ami will be your lifeguard."

"What does that mean?" Ron inquired, rubbing his head and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"A lifeguard is someone that supervises someone when they're swimming," she muttered, "and saves them if they're drowning."

"Really?" Ron gasped, looking over to Ami.

Ami nodded. "Yes, I'm a very good swimmer."

"I guess first aid's not the only thing you're good at, eh, Ami?" Ron asked with a grin, causing the blue haired girl to blush and look down.

"Now, remember to be at the lake an hour before the task so we can begin," Bagman told them. "Very important. Well, I believe that is all. Go on and get some rest!"

As Ron and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room, Ron couldn't help but wonder if he out to ask Harry to take his time so that Ami could save them the water.

'She might even perform that 'mouth to mouth' stuff,' Ron thought dreamily.

However, Ron changed his mind, thinking Harry wouldn't go with it.

--

After having the sleeping spell placed on them, Hermione, Ron, Cho and Gabrielle were pulled into the deep lake and strapped to giant statue. Ami helped Madame Pomfrey set up the first aid table with warm blankets, Pepperup potion and other things. Fifteen minutes before the task, the students and the champions came to the lake. Lydia was excited to finally see a task.

"This is great!" Lydia said to Serena. "Maybe not as exciting as watching them fight dragons but this will be cool too."

"Yeah," said Serena with a nod. "I wonder if Ami is going to have to save Ron and do CPR!"

Susan Applebee cupped her chin as she watched Bagman speak to Harry. "I wonder…" she said to herself.

After talking to Harry, Bagman pointed his wand to his throat and said, _"Sonorous!"_ His voice went up a couple octaves as he announced to the crowd. "Our champions will start on my whistle. They have precisely one hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three then. One…two…three!"

The whistle blew and Ami wished luck to both Harry and Cedric as the four champions walked into the freezing cold water. Cedric and Fleur performed the Bubble-Head charm on themselves as Harry shoved the rubbery gillyweed in his mouth. Krum dove right in and his torso became that as a shark's. The crowd cheered for their champions and Ami crossed her fingers in her lap as she sat down.

_I hope I won't have to pull anyone out of the water. _She wished.

But then within fifteen minutes, she saw a silvery head bobbing in the middle of the lake. Madame Maxime gasped and leapt to her feet.

"It's Fleur!" she cried.

"Ami," said Madame Pomfrey, turning to her apprentice.

"Right!" Ami was on her feet in an instant and she ran into the water. People in the stands stood up and talked. The Beaxbatons crowd wondered where her hostage was. Bagman tried to calm them down as he commented.

"Looks like Miss Delacour had a bit of trouble in the water," he said, "but not to worry! Our lifeguard Ami Mizuno of Hogwarts is in the way!"

Ami did not feel any cold as she wore a special heated suit. She swam out to Fleur. "It's all right Fleur!" she called. "I'm coming!"

"Grindylows!' the frightened Beaxbatons champion shouted. "Zey attacked me…I have to go back and get my sister!"

"Fleur, calm down!" she put her arm around her chest and side stroked back to shore. People cheered once Ami got the wet, cold and cut up girl to dry ground. The Beaxbatons headmistress hurried to her student to see if she was all right.

"She needs her cuts to be cleaned," Ami said. "But I think she'll be okay."

It wasn't easy. Fleur thrashed around, trying to get back into the water. Ami tried explaining that the merpeople would bring her sister back after the task was over as she tried cleaning her wounds.

"Just let 'er clean them, Fleur!" Madame Maxime hissed as she restrained her student. "There is no need to struggle."

"But Gabrielle…"

Ten minutes before the time limit was up and the remaining champions did not return with their hostage. Ami wondered if she should go down and see what the hold was. She checked her watch. There was still time. The students were becoming anxious. Bagman was running out of things to talk about. He kept saying, "Any minute now…someone will come up…who will it be? Any minute now…"

"Ami," said Madame Pomfrey.

Ami nodded and began walking into the water. Just as she was about to take a breath and dive in, she saw two wavering figures beneath the surface. The Hogwarts crowd jumped to their feet, yelling their heads off, though most of the Gryffindors remained seated and clapped.

"Where's Harry?" Wondered Lee Jordan.

"Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts is the first to come back with his hostage!" roared Bagman's voice.

"It's Cedric!" Mina shouted. "I knew he'd be the first one to make it!"

"Way to go, Ced-senpai!" Lita cried, ravishing her Cedric banner.

Ami swam to them, looking relieved. "You're just one minute out of the limit!" she said to them. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I am," Cho beamed as she looked at Cedric.

"Come," Ami said as she swam with them to the shore. "Let me give you some blankets."

Ami sat the couple down and threw blankets around them as Madame Pomfrey poured them some Pepperup Potion. Ami took a sip for herself and waited at the water's edge for the next champion and his hostage.

Ten minutes later Krum and Hermione reached the surface. Some people screamed when they saw a shark's head in the water but sighed in relief to see it was only Krum. The Slytherins were laughing, making jokes how she was the one Krum would miss most. Some of the Durmstrang students also seemed displeased, though they were happy that Krum finally made it. Ami waded into the water until it reached her waist and helped the two back onto dry ground.

"You okay, Hermione?" Ami asked.

"Yeah," Hermione answered, shivering. She looked around and frowned slightly. "Where's Harry?"

"He's still down there," Ami answered, putting a blanket around her.

"He hasn't come yet?" Hermione looked nervous.

"I'm sure he's okay," Ami said softly.

"Herm-own-ninny," said Krum, putting his arm around her, "I vant to talk to you…"

He took her away from the judges' stand and the first aid table to tell her what he had on his mind and Ami turned back to the water. "Come on, Harry…"

"Where's Harry?" Serena demanded, staring at the water. "What's taking him so long?"

"Serena, he'll be fine," Lydia insisted.

"What if that gillyweed was a dud?" Serena asked, biting her nails. "What if it stopped working and Ami will have to pull his body out…what if he and Ron's drowned?"

"The lake must be really deep," Lydia theorized. "That's probably what took the others so long."

"Does anyone have any binoculars?" Serena inquired, looking around her fellow Gryffindors. "Anyone?"

Unfortunately, no one had any. People were getting nervous—except for Slytherin House and Karkaroff.

"They've probably drowned," Malfoy said hopefully with a laugh. "I bet Potter doesn't' know how to swim."

"You're sick, Malfoy," Raye grunted, glaring at him. She was reminded why she didn't like him in the first place. How come he was always a jerk to other people but he'd act like a gentleman around her? Was it worth trying to free him if he had this kind of attitude?

Malfoy smirked. "Why thank you, Raye."

Percy Weasley was pacing and running his hands through his vivid red hair. Ami glanced at him and at Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey nodded at her and Ami went again into the freezing cold water. The crowd looked on hopefully.

"Miss Mizuno's going back into the water," said Bagman. "I wonder what condition Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are in…"

Mina's mother tried to be optimistic. "Oh, I'm sure they are all right everyone. Not to worry!"

There was a gasp from the Gryffindors as Ami dove into the water and began swimming downward. Serena kept chanting, "find them, Ami. Find them!"

As Ami continued to swim down into the lake, she saw Harry and Ron along with Gabrielle. She was surprised but relieved. She took Gabrielle from Harry, grabbed the other side of Ron's robes and swam to the surface with Harry.

People cheered when they saw Ami return with Harry—to see him alive and breathing—as well as Ron. Serena jumped up and down, hugging Lydia.

"It's Harry and Ron!" Serena exclaimed. "They're all right! Oh, thank goodness!"

As Harry was catching his breath, Ami stared into him with amazement.

"We were so worried, Harry," she said. "Are you all right? Are either of you hurt?"

"Fine," Harry wheezed.

"Actually, Ami," said Ron after spitting out water, "I've got a cramp in my leg…"

"Did you eat something before the task?" Ami inquired. "You'd get cramps because of that. Maybe you ought to see Madame Pomfrey."

"But—Ami," Ron began but she started swimming away with Gabrielle.

Harry looked at Ron and punched him underneath the water. "Ouch!" Ron cried. "What was that for?"

"I think you're flirting with her a bit too much, Ron," Harry muttered.

"Oh, cut it out, Harry," Ron groaned, "You're starting to sound like Hermione. Why'd you bring that girl for anyway?"

"Fleur didn't show up. I couldn't leave her," Harry said, "come on."

The two boys swam to the lakeside and Percy hurried into the water, grabbed his brother and pulled him to a chair. Fleur took Gabrielle away from Ami just as Ami tried telling her that she'd be okay. Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a blanket and some potion. Dumbledore was speaking with the merchieftainess in the same screechy noises they made above water. Ron was trying to talk to Ami but Percy was still trying to give him more blankets.

"Perce, leave me alone," he muttered. "I'm fine…"

"Your face is blue, Ron!" Percy yelled.

"Well, let Ami see to me then!"

"Don't you see that she is busy?" Percy demanded.

Ron looked over at Ami. She was standing with Dumbledore trying to figure out what they were talking about. She made a mental note to start learning mermish. He walked away and Ami looked up at her Headmaster.

"What did she say, Professor?" she inquired.

"They told me what happened when the champions reached the hostages," Dumbledore answered. "I need a conference with the other judges."

The judges huddled together and Ami moved to each of the hostages and champions. Fleur hugged her and thanked her for saving her and her sister, as well as kissing Ron and Harry. Ron tried again to get Ami to see to him, but she was still to shy to come near him after her had kissed her on Valentines Day. The judges were done with their conference and Bagman resumed commenting.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "we have reached our decision. But first, let's give a round of applause for all our champions, for Madame Pomfrey and for Ami Mizuno!"

People started cheering and Ami's friends kept calling her name. Ron beamed at her and wanted to give hr another kiss. Ami blushed, took a bow and started playing with some bandages.

"Now then," said Bagman, "Merchieftainess Murcus has informed us what happened at the bottom of the lake and we therefore have decided to award marks out of sixty points for each of the champions as follows…" he looked over at Susan for her to begin.

AN: as Susan Applebee is an extra judge, I decided to raise the mark range

"Fleur Delecour used the Bubble-Head charm," she said, "but was unfortunately attacked by grindylows. We award her thirty points."

Fleur shook her head, "I deserved zero."

"It wasn't your fault," said her sister.

"Cedric Diggory also used the Bubble-Head Charm and was the first to return with his hostage," Susan went on. "We award him fifty-seven points."

Cho beamed at Cedric yet again as Hufflepuff crowd screamed with joy. Lita wished she was the one Cedric had pulled out of the water. How _romantic _that would be. She sighed. Cedric probably just didn't feel the way for her as he did for Cho—though he was always so nice to her.

"Viktor Krum transfigured his head to a shark's," she said and some people laughed. "We award him fifty points."

The Durmstrang students cheered and Karkaroff clapped so hard that his palms were turning red.

"Harry potter used gillyweed," Susan Applebee went on, "He returned twenty five minutes past the hour limit. Merchieftainess Murcus has informed he was the first to reach the hostages and his delay was because he was determined to get all the hostages to safety as well as his own."

Looking sympathetic and also angry, Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. Serena was taken back and stared down at Harry.

"Oh Harry," she whispered. "That is so…big of you!"

Bagman began commenting again as he glared at Karkaroff. "Now, most of the judges feel this shows moral fiber and deserves full marks…"

"Of course it does!" Serena exclaimed.

"However, Mr. Potter's score is fifty-five points."

"What?" Serena demanded, getting to her feet. "That's not fair! Who was the one that thought Harry was just wasting time?"

"Karkaroff, I bet," said Lydia.

Everyone cheered hard, as well as Fleur and the rest of the Beaxbatons students. Though the Gryffindors were a bit miffed about Harry being five points off, they were still happy with Harry being the hero of the day again.

"That's our Harry!" Fred shouted.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," Bagman said once the noise had settled down, "the champions be notified what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you for your support of the champions."

Serena rushed down the stands to get to Harry, with Lydia continuously having to tell her to wait up. As Madame Pomfrey was pushing the hostages and champions toward the castle, Serena called for Harry.

"Harry, hey! Harry!"

Harry looked in her direction and waited for her, much to Madame Pomfrey's dislike. "Potter, get a move on."

"I'll be okay," Harry told the crazy nurse.

Serena ran to Harry and threw her arms around his neck. She didn't care that her robes got damp. "Oh, Harry! You're a hero. You saved Fleur's hostage and you didn't have to!"

"Well, I just couldn't' leave her there," he mumbled. "I felt kind of stupid at first…"

"Don't be!" she said, "I would've done the same thing you did."

"Potter," said Madame Pomfrey, "Tsukino…Potter has to get into…"

"Oh, he'll be all right!" Serena hissed. "Can't I congratulate our champion? I'll make sure he'll get to Gryffindor tower without catching pneumonia!"

"You know, Ami," said Ron in a raspy voice as they went to the school, "I think I'm coming down with something…"

Madame Pomfrey huffed and left with the others. Serena pushed Harry's wet hair back and embraced him again. "I was so worried!" she cried as she started to sob. "I thought something went wrong!"

"Serena, it's okay!" he muttered nervously, watching the Slytherins snicker as they passed him.

"Oh booo—hooo!" said Pansy.

"Oh shut up!" Serena shouted, bringing her face from Harry's chest. "Wouldn't you worry if Malfoy took forever to come out of the water? Of course…I really wouldn't' care if he stayed down there."

Pansy glared and walked off. "Come on, Draco…"

"Way to go, Harry," said the Gryffindors as they got to their champion.

"You're freezing mate," said Lee. "Let's get you inside."

Lydia was standing next to Seamus as they looked into the water.

"That's got to be so cold," Lydia stated, shaking her head.

"I know," Seamus agreed. "Man…I never noticed how _blue _the lake is."

"Blue?" Lydia gasped and began splashing into the water. Seamus freaked out and grabbed her arm.

"Lydia, are you nutters?" he demanded. "Today is not the day for a dip! Even for the champions…"

"But…I…have to," she groaned.

"Wait until it warms up, geez!" he said, pulling her out of the water.

"Oh, all right," she said and she looked back at the lake. 'The blue coin is in there—I know it!'

--

After the task, Ludo and Susan went to the three broomsticks for a drink. "Damn that Karkaroff for not giving Harry the points he deserved." Ludo grunted.

"Yeah," said Susan sternly. "Well, he did do a good job nonetheless."

"I think he did."

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do how _well _Harry Potter has been performing at the tasks, do you, Luod?" Susan demanded.

"What do you mean by that, Susan?" Ludo inquired.

"You've been offering him help, haven't you?"

"Um, well, um," Ludo mumbled.

"Ludo Bagman, you answer me!" she hissed. "Have you been helping Harry through the tasks?"

"No," Ludo said, "well, not on the first one. Not really…well, right before the first one started I asked him if he had a plan…and I asked if he got through his egg."

"Did you put his name in the goblet?"

"Susan, why would I do that?" he asked, looking shocked. "I'm a judge!"

"Because you know exactly what's going to happen at the tasks," she said, "so it will be easier to help him. Well, did you put his name in goblet?"

"Of course I haven't!" he retorted. "Susan, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Because you like to gamble," Susan said, "and you thought you could make money off Harry Potter if you did."

"Well, I didn't!" he muttered.

"You'd better not be lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!" he said.

"Then why have you been helping Harry?" she demanded. "Trying to get some bets? Have you placed any bets on him?"

"Because he's the underdog here, Susan," Ludo argued. "Someone tried to make him look like a fool by putting his name in the goblet. Thought I could probably help him."

"I see," said Susan. "That's the truth?"

"Of course it's the truth!" Ludo cried.

Susan sighed. "So, have you tried placing bets on Harry then?"

"I—er—well, I," he said, "maybe just a few."

"Ludo Bagman," Susan said as she leaned forward, "you know what that would look like in front of the judges? They will start thinking you were the one who did it? You could be disqualified from the tournament! You could lose your job!"

"I haven't placed that many," he insisted.

"Doesn't matter," said Susan. "I know you are in debt. The goblins have been meeting with you about money, haven't they?"

"Yes," he mumbled. "I erm…been using leprechaun gold to pay off some debts."

"You've what!?" she cried. "Ludo!"

"It's only temporary!" he said, trying to hush her down. "Until I can get some money."

"You have to do something," she said. "This has got to stop!"

"It's all right," he said.

"It's not all right!" she hissed. "Ludo, you've got a gambling problem!"

"I do not have a gambling problem," he rolled his eyes as he took a drink.

"You do too!" she told him. "You just won't admit it. You have a gambling problem and unless you do something about it you could get in some real trouble. You might even be sent to Azkaban!"

"For gambling?" he demanded. "You can't be serious!"

"Well, let's hope you won't," she said. "You've got to stop this Ludo, understand? Rita's Skeeter's trying to get stuff on you. Imagine if she puts this story in the Daily Prophet? You have to promise me that you won't gamble anymore!"

"But…but!" he stammered, "I happen to like gambling!"

"You see Ludo Bagman," Susan groaned, "This is why I didn't want to marry you!"

"Suzie…"

"You have to stop gambling. I mean it." She told him firmly. "If you must continue to gamble then don't do it with money. Make some creative bets—I don't' care—just stop placing these crazy fifty Galleon bets and paying them off with Leprechaun gold. Enough is enough!"

He sighed. "All right…I'll try."

"Good."

**To Be Continued**

AN: Hey, I'm trying to figure out what to do with Fiore as he's in space. Should I have him meet the Starlights? Does anyone know much about Sailor Stars?


	29. Hot off the Press

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter but man I wish I did!

Notes: Thanks people for your advice for SM Stars. I think I will have him meet the Starlights, but it won't be until in the later sequels. That way I can do more research! And more may happen to him prior to that.

Oh yes, in this chapter, Sirius will give Harry some girl/sex advice so, if you don't want to read that part, just scroll down. I toned it down some so it won't be well-I guess limey or something. Just enough to make Harry embarrassed!

* * *

Sailor Witches—29 Hot of the Press

When Lydia told the cats and the other girls that the blue coin was in the lake they all agreed with her. They also thought that the giant squid of the lake must've been its guardian. However, it was too cold and too crowded for them do go fishing in the lake just yet. Ami also wanted to scan the lake as much as she could and she wanted to try and learn some Mermish before they look for the coin. They decided that the best time would be during the Easter Holidays as it will be warmer then and most students will be home visiting their families. Lydia understood about the wait but she was still impatient.

But Easter is two months away!" she groaned to Serena as they were on their way to potions. "How am I supposed wait that long?"

"It would be good for us to wait so we know what's down there," Serena said.

"Didn't Harry tell you what it was like?"

"Yeah, he said it was cold," Serena replied. "It's dangerous down there—those grindylows could've killed Fleur!"

"We can handle them," Lydia mumbled.

"And I bet you there's more than just grindylows and merpeople," Serena added, "and how are we supposed to fight something with eight arms under water? I've never done that before! It will probably take us forever to stop that squid if it really is the crystal's guardian."

They got to potions and saw that Pansy and her friends were giggling as usual. Malfoy and his two bodyguards were in the huddle and Raye stood away from them—trying not to laugh. Serena groaned.

"Oh now what is Parkinson on about?" she inquired. Lydia shrugged.

"Hi Serena," said Raye as they approached.

"Don't you mean 'Meatball Head'?" Pansy asked with a grin as Serena got closer.

"What?" Serena demanded. "Watch it—Miss Doggy Face!"

Pansy cackled and shoved the magazine to her. "Turn to page ten!"

"What for?"

"Just do it."

Serena raised her eyebrow as he turned to page ten. She gasped when she saw the heading. Lydia, who was reading it over her shoulder, glared at Pansy.

"What's the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Relax, there's nothing about you in there, MacGreggor."

Lydia looked back at the article. It probably didn't have anything to with her but there was plenty about her best friend.

Harry Potter's Secret Heartaches

Serena shook her head as the article began with Harry not having love since the fateful day his parents' death. It talked about Hermione and how he started dating he, then to how she was playing with his heart with Viktor Krum. Serena's hands began shaking when she saw her name within the pages.

_Harry Potter doesn't seem at all bothered by this as he is seeing someone else too. Serena Tsukino, a new student from Japan, has been dating Harry Potter steadily since the Yule Ball. They go for walks around the grounds, eat in the privacy of the school kitchens and they even write notes to each other during lessons. _

"It's so annoying to pay attention to class when they're writing notes to each other," says Pansy Parkinson again.

_This may not be so bad as the couple seems to be happy together. They spent the whole day of Valentines Day together—starting with Heart Shaped Pancakes for breakfast to receiving moonflowers in the greenhouse and sharing deserts at dinner. At the 2nd task of the Triwizard Tournament the championship to retrieve hostages from the depths of the lake on Hogwarts ground in the time limit of an hour. When Harry did not return to the surface many were upset, mainly Serena. But the hero came with his hostage and best friend Ron Weasley and the hostage and sister of Fleur Delacour of Beaxbatons. Though after the task Harry should have went inside to get warm, he stayed outside to comfort his girlfriend._

'It was only for a minute!' Serena thought angrily as she read on.

_However, Serena Tsukino is not as bright as Harry's first girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Serena is very lazy. Many times in classes she sleeps and does not pay attention. She eats too many sweets during meals and many have seen her sneaking to the kitchens for more. She does not act her age and cries about everything_.

"I most certainly do not!" Serena snapped.

_Another new student came with Serena at the beginning of the school year at Hogwarts. Raye Hino of Slytherin House is embarrassed by her klutzy friend. "Serena's always been a Meatball Head. I'd hate to see her tryout for Quidditch. She'd fall right off her broom—but I bet my house will like it_."

Serena decided she had read enough. She brought down the magazine and stared at Raye. "Raye, what's the matter with you?"

Raye shrugged, "Sorry, Meatball Head."

"So, thinking of trying out for Quidditch next year?" Pansy teased

Serena ignored her, walked up to Raye and pulled her away from the others. "What's the big idea? Why'd you tell Rita Skeeter all this stuff about me? Now everyone in school is going to call me 'Meatball Head.'"

"Not everyone," Raye retorted, "Just the Slytherins."

"Oooh! I can't believe it," Serena groaned. "This is worse than those times you tried to take Darien away!"

"Cut it out, Serena," Raye hissed. "That was a long time ago. Besides, you ought to be thanking me!"

"Thanking you?"

"Yeah," she said, cupping her mouth in a whisper so no one else could hear. "I had to tell Rita something to keep her from learning the truth about you! I was doing you a favor!"

"You didn't have to tell her I'm a Meatball head and that I'm a klutz!" Serena hissed. "You are taking your Slytherin role way too seriously!"

"I am not" said Raye"I could've told Rita _about _Darien"

Serena gasped. "You wouldn't dare"

The trio started walking into the corridor. They looked confused for a moment and Malfoy took an opportunity to make Harry mad, again.

"You came down with her, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, glancing at Hermione. "But I thought you two were over."

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Pansy inquired. "Your girlfriends made the papers."

"What girlfriends?"

"Forget it, Harry," Serena hissed as she began ripping the magazine of _Witch Weekly_ apart.

"Hey!" Pansy gasped. "Granger still has to read it!"

"Read what?" Hermione inquired.

"Hermione doesn't have to read anything!" Serena continued as she went on tearing the magazine into small pieces. "It's stupid, mean and it's untrue! You'll get yours, Parkinson!"

Serena continued to mutter threats to the Slytherins of how she was going to punish them and Rita Skeeter. Then Lydia paled as she pointed behind her.

"Er, Serena…" she said.

"I'm going to punish you!" Serena grunted. "I'll get you for this! You damn Slytherins! I'll write my own article about how sleazy you all are and-"

"Miss Tsukino, why are you littering the dungeon floor?" asked a soft and cold voice.

Serena gasped and turned around. "P—Professor Snape—I-"

Snape looked at the pile of paper on the ground and back at Serena. "And why are you insulting my house when you know very well I could open the door any minute? Isn't that what your common rooms are for?"

"But Professor, Pansy Parkinson and…."

"I don't care!" he snapped, making Serena sway backward. "Clean up this mess and twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Serena gulped as she bent down to pick up the pieces of Witch Weekly. Harry looked at her in confusion and pity, wondering what he had just walked on. He walked toward Serena to help her but Snape opened his big mouth again.

"The rest of you inside!" he barked. Harry groaned, glaring at Malfoy as he walked inside the potions classroom. The Gryffindors shook their head at their classmate as they walked by as the Slytherins grinned.

Pansy Parkinson bent down to Serena and Serena had to fight off the temptation to push her down. She tried to ignore her when Pansy spoke.

"You owe me a Sickle," she hissed in her ear.

"What for?" Serena demanded.

"That was my copy of Witch Weekly you just ripped up," her eyes twinkling as she got up to her feet. "I was going to have it framed!"

"Whatever," Serena muttered and Pansy went into the classroom. She mimicked her voice. "You owe me a Sickle…I can't believe people pay that much to read this crap! It ought to be free—oh man—if it were free then everyone will know about me!"

* * *

Serena and Lydia told Harry, Ron and Hermione about the Witch Weekly article that night in the safety of their common room—after checking to see there were no bugs in

"I think Rita's losing her touch," said Hermione with a shrug.

"Hermione!" Serena exclaimed, "she made you look like some two-timer and she made me look like an idiot!"

"It could be worse, Serena," Hermione stated. "It'll blow off."

"You shouldn't have made her mad that day in Three Broomsticks," Harry said to the girls. "Especially you, Serena."

"What did I do?" Serena demanded.

"You broke her quill!" he retorted. "Serena, what were you thinking?"

"She deserved it," Serena moaned. "Saying that stuff about Hagrid and you…"

"Yeah but…"

"Serena's right, Harry," said Hermione quickly. "Rita did deserve it. I just wish I had thought about it."

"Well now she wrote about you two!" Ron yelled.

"The funny thing is that we didn't catch her," said Lydia, sitting up from her seat. "We were very careful during classes and even had a Sneakoscope. It went off a couple of times."

"She was probably hiding were you couldn't see her," suggested Hermione, "after she found out you had one."

"Yeah," said Serena. "After the incident in the greenhouse I couldn't see her. Oh no!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"I forgot to bring my Sneakoscope with me on Valentines Day!" Serena slapped her forehead. "Oh, I can't believe this. I am so going to get her for this!"

Serena groaned and ran up to her dormitory. Lydia shook her head. "Typical Serena…"

* * *

Serena and the others met outside the Shrieking Shack to have a meeting. As it was rumored to be the most haunted place in Britain, they knew they'd have some privacy.

"There's no door to this place," said Lita. "How are they supposed to get in?"

"I don't know," Mina told her. "And who would want to go in there anyway?"

"I would," said Lydia quickly.

"I'm not surprised."

"I'm not sensing any evil sprits from this place though," Raye said uncertainly. "But something happened here."

"We can talk about this place later," Serena groaned. "What I want to know is why you told Rita all that stuff about me!"

"I didn't tell Rita," Raye said. "I told Pansy."

"That's not any better!"

Raye groaned, "they already found that stuff on you. Rita saw you tripping over your feet when you're walking in school."

"It's those stupid stairs!" Serena insisted. "They keep changing!"

"And you're always sleeping in class," Raye added. "Pansy just told me what Rita already had and asked if I knew anything else on you."

"You could've just keep your mouth shut, you know," Serena folded her arms.

"Hey, if I did, Rita could've done more digging!" Raye insisted. "I thought that would shut her up."

"You didn't have to tell her I'm a Meatball Head!" Serena shouted, pointing at Raye as she got into her face. "It's bad enough when Darien called me that!"

"Well, it was the first thing that came to mind, okay?" Raye demanded, throwing back her long black hair.

"I can see why Raye was sent to Slytherin," Ami whispered, "given to how she and Serena get along."

"Yeah, no kidding," Lita nodded. "In a minute they'll start hexing each other.

"Everyone thinks I'm a lazy, stupid crybaby…"

"Well, Serena," Raye said bluntly, "you kinda are…"

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed as the other girls tried to keep their giggles down. "That's not funny!"

"Well, Raye does have a point, Serena," said Ami. "Rita could've learned our identities. Imagine if that was in the papers."

"Yeah," Serena sighed, "but still! Now the whole Slytherin House is calling me Meatball Head. Everyone is asking me if I'm really Harry's girlfriend."

"Well are you?" Mina asked.

"No!" she shouted. Then she paused and rubbed her head. "Well, I don't know…"

"I thought you two were dating," said Lita, "I mean, if you really do spend a lot of time together."

"Well yeah...but he really hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend," Serena mumbled, her cheeks turning magenta.

"Do you want to?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know," Serena said with a shy grin. "He is really cute. And I feel so comfortable around him, you know? But I bet after that article he won't want to talk to me. I hope I didn't embarrass him."

"Don't let Rita break you guys up before you start going out," said Lita.

Serena sighed, "Well, what if Harry doesn't want to date me now? He is going to be busy with the tournament."

"He spent time with you before," Lydia told her.

"Yeah that's true."

"Have you written to Darien about Harry?" Raye asked.

"Are you crazy?" Serena demanded, "What owl will be crazy enough to fly all the way to Japan? Poor thing will die before it even gets halfway there!"

"Well, with muggle mail then?" Lydia added.

Serena shook her head. "I'm not telling Darien about Harry—besides, we're not dating. We're just…getting to know each other, that's all."

"Well, shouldn't you at least tell Darien where you are though?" Mina inquired.

"Why?" Serena demanded, "I haven't heard from him since I sent him that Stonehenge postcard!"

"Fair enough," Lydia shrugged. "Hey, let's talk about how we're going to get the next coin. How's it going with that Mermish, Ami?"

"It's kind of complicated," said Ami.

"But all they do is screech," Mina grinned. "Doesn't sound so hard to me."

"Oh, but it is," Ami insisted. "We have to be careful not to offend the merpeople. They could sic the giant squid on us."

"I think the squid is the guardian though," Lydia said, "so it doesn't matter anyway. Once we find it we can get the coin from it."

"How are we supposed to attack a big thing with eight arms?" Lita asked, "and under water?"

"We can use the Bubble-Head charm," Ami said, "the same thing Fleur and Cedric used."

"Great, so now I'm going to be called 'Bubble-Head,'" Serena groaned.

"What if we can bring it to the surface some how?" Mina inquired.

"I doubt it," Ami said, "the lake is very deep. We'll have to go into the water."

"We'd might have to swim in it before Easter," Lydia suggested, "and practice fighting under water."

"Yeah," Lita nodded. "But we'd have to do it when no ones around."

"We'll keep watch for you," Lucky told them.

"Thanks," Lydia said. "Are ye getting anywhere with yer human transfiguration?"

"Er, yes we are," he said softly. "We should be able to transform into humans on our own soon."

"Lucky is anyway," said Artemis, "McGonnagal's giving him private lessons."

"Quiet, you!" Lucky shouted.

"So, did you guys see Bagman talking to Harry right before the last task?" Ami asked quickly to keep Lucky from tearing Artemis apart. "He was him offering help again."

"Yeah, I talked to him about that," said Serena. "Good chance he's could the one who put his name in there. Harry thinks it is possible."

"Did he offer him help for the next one yet?" Mina inquired.

Serena shook her head, "but I bet he'll try giving him some tips sometime soon."

"Has anyone noticed anything weird happening lately?" Raye asked.

"Like what?" Luna inquired.

"Well, in Potions Karkaroff came to see Snape," Raye said. "Wanted to talk to him but Snape told him to wait until the lesson was over."

"Yeah, that's why Harry knocked his armadillo bile over," said Serena quickly. "So I waited to help him. Karkaroff showed Snape something on his arm and it made Snape kind of mad."

"What?" Raye gasped, "his arm? That's where the dark mark is!"

"Well, we don't know it's the dark mark," Serena said. "Snape saw us and Karkaroff left."

"Don't be daft, Serena," Raye groaned, "Was it his left arm?"

"Well, yeah, so?"

"What did Karkaroff say?" Raye demanded.

"Said it was getting clear." Serena shrugged. "So? Maybe he's got a wart on his arm and he thought Snape had a potion to take it off."

"Yeah right," Raye rolled her eyes. "We all know they're Death Eaters and if he's showing Snape something on his left arm it has to be the Dark Mark".

"Hey, they were talking during the Yule Ball," said Serena. "Snape told him to leave if he wanted to."

"What would this mean?" Lita inquired. "Their Dark Marks?"

"Well, if they're becoming clearer it must mean Voldemort's coming back," Raye said simply.

"But that's impossible!" Serena exclaimed, "Harry stopped him."

"Stop and destroy are not the same things, Serena," Raye scowled. "As the Moon Princess, you ought to know that."

Serena groaned, "and I think you're being paranoid. Did you have Defense Against the Dark Arts yesterday?"

"Maybe I did," said Raye, "so what? I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen. Professor Trelawny told me there's a wolf in sheep's clothing in Hogwarts."

"Raye, Trelawney's always being dramatic like that," said Lydia. "You don't actually think she's serious, do you?"

"She was right about one prediction," Raye said shortly. "There is someone in Hogwarts that can't be trusted and we've got to find out whom!"

"Well, start checking with your house then," Serena muttered. "I'm going to Honeydukes. Anyone want to join me?"

"Your teeth will fall out you know," said Ami.

"So I'll buy some flossing string mints," Serena said offhandedly. "I need some sugar after what Rita wrote about me!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Lydia as she walked off with Serena. "People will see you."

"I don't care!" Serena groaned. "I want some fudge anyway! This is our last Hogsmead weekend, you know."

And as Lydia thought, as Serena went to Honeydukes, she got loads of remarks. Serena did her best to ignore them.

"Are you sure you want to go to Honeydukes?"

"Hey, where's your boyfriend? Did he dump you because you eat too much?"

"I saw Potter with Granger again…what's up with that?"

"Well, at least I can eat them without gaining weight," Serena said under her breath. "And Harry's not my boyfriend!"

She and Lydia stepped into Honeydukes and Pansy Parkinson laughed. "I knew you'd be coming here sooner or later, Tsukino!"

"You've been waiting for me, haven't you?" Serena demanded.

"I was going to buy my candy before you took it all," Pansy hissed. "So, where's my Sickle?"

As Serena was looking at some sweets, she groaned and took out two Sickles. "Keep the change, big mouth!" she hissed, pushing the money to her. "And buy yourself a self-correcting pen you big cheater!"

Having lost her appetite, Serena turned and stepped out of the sweetshop. Parkinson starred at her open mouthed and Lydia laughed.

"Don't spend it al in one place," she muttered over her shoulder as she walked outside.

* * *

Raye talked with the other scouts at the Shrieking Shack for a while then they departed to spend the rest of their last day of Hogsmead by themselves. Raye was going to come with Vladimir but a scout meeting was important. She said she'd meet up with him later if she could. She decided to walk around to clear her mind before going anywhere and as she was passing Dervish and Bangs she heard someone calling her name.

"Raye! Hey, Raye!"

The person ran up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Draco Malfoy. She groaned and ran her hand through her hair.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I wanted to congratulate you on the information you added to the Witch Weekly article," he answered.

"Thank you," said Raye.

"Really something." He told her. "Well, care do have a cup of tea with me in Madame Puddifoot's?"

"Where?" she inquired.

"Madame Puddifoot's," he nodded up the alley across from Dervish and Bangs. "It's a quaint little teashop."

Raye sighed as she thought about his offer. He was being persistent. On Valentines Day when she came back from studying with Vladimir he gave her an assortment of hair ties for when she did her fire scrying. It did come in handy and she used some of them, even braided her hair like he did that one-day. Since she found out he was an Aquarius and the boy she saw in her dream Professor Trelawny was trying to help her make her decision by doing tealeaf readings with her. Trelawney said that it would help her focus. Professor Trelawney always spent more time talking to her than she usually did during the lessons, angering some of the other students. Raye kept dreaming about the 'devils' Draco told her about. They were trying to get him. She saw Pansy Parkinson playing with his mind and stealing his heart. He kept calling to Raye for her help. Sometimes she even dreamed of her failing when she tried and she ended up becoming a Death Eater herself.

"Raye?" he asked again. "Would you like to come and have tea with me?"

"I was," she mumbled, "going to meet Vladimir and Sofia later."

"It's only a cup of tea," Draco smiled. "The day is still young…you can go and see your friends afterwards."

"Draco," she whispered, "I—I-I." She couldn't believe he was acting understanding. She knew he was jealous of her and Vladimir. She could see it in his eyes but he was trying his hardest not to show it. Draco took her hand in both of his. Raye looked at it for a while, gasping in surprise. She bit her lip and raised her eyes to Draco's once again.

Only a cup of tea…that's right…But was that all Draco wanted?

Do it, said a voice in her head. It is only a cup of tea.

Raye figured if she was going to help Draco she would have to know more about him. Perhaps a cup of tea together and a little chat will help her make her decision. Away from Potions class…away from the Slytherin Common Room…away from Pansy Parkinson. Yes, the more time she spent with him, the less Pansy would. Raye looked around to see if Pansy was lurking nearby and smiled as she turned her eyes to Draco.

"All right," she said softly. "I could use a cup of tea."

"Yeah," he said in achievement. "Let's go."

Still holding her hand, he led her to Madame Puddifoot's, opened the door for her and they walked in. It was small with round tables where couples sat. Mina—who was sitting with Pierre—glanced up and gasped. Raye smiled and nodded.

"Something wrong, Mina?" asked Pierre.

"Oh, no," Mina shook her head as she squeezed his hand. "Err, could you pass me the sugar, please?"

Raye and Draco walked to a table. Draco pulled a chair back for her to sit in. She looked up at him, feeling impressed and she moved in front of it. Draco sat her down and he sat across from her.

'For a real snake,' Raye thought, remembering how he acted at the Yule Ball 'he's quite the gentleman.'

A plump witch came by their table. Draco ordered tea with milk; Raye ordered chamomile and lime tea with honey and Draco quickly asked for a plate of biscuits. Draco started a conversation when she left to get their teas. Raye tried to focus and act like she was interested—but all he did was talk about himself. Once they got their drinks she took quiet infrequent sips and nodded as he talked to her. She grabbed a biscuit and took a small nibble. She rarely asked questions for she wasn't sure what to ask. When she finished her second biscuit and washed it down with some tea, Draco let her take the conversation.

"Well, now it is your turn to tell me about yourself," said Draco as he picked up his teacup.

Raye smiled, "but I thought you liked my mystery, Draco. How can I remain mysterious if I tell you all my secrets?"

Draco took a quick sip and smiled as he sat his teacup back down. He leaned closely over the table. "I love your mysterious fire, Raye."

* * *

"Lydia's parents helped you escape from Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Sirius answered. "They were trying to get me out since I landed in Azkaban. They were looking for Wormtail but ended up landing in with me. They knew I had to go and find you so they helped me."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"They're not ordinary witches and wizards—they're druids. Druids can make mist or fire by will—but it was really hard for them to make being locked up in there." Sirius continued. "They had to really focus but they were able to make a fog so the other prisoners couldn't' see me walk out of my cell. Of course, most of them were already mad but they wanted to help anyway." He reached underneath is robes and took off a gold locket.

"What's that?" Harry inquired.

Flashback

Padfoot walked soundlessly out of his cell and put his paws up on Iris and Kevin MacGreggor's door. They both reached their arms through the bars and patted his head. He licked their hands.

"Eat the biggest chocolate you bar you can find as soon as possible, understand?" Iris demanded softly, sounding like the Healer she's always had.

The dog nodded.

"Tear Wormtail apart when you find him," muttered Kenneth.

Iris took a gold heart shaped locket off her neck and placed it in the dog's mouth. "Give this to Lydia."

Padfoot clenched his jaws over the precious item and got down from the door. He gave one last look before turning the corner and out of sight. Iris bit her lip and turned to her husband.

"Kevin what if…" she began.

"Don't worry," said Kenneth, "Sirius knows what he's doing."

End Flashback

"Iris' locket," Sirius explained, "she wanted me to give it to Lydia."

"I'll give it to her," said Ron, reaching for the locket, "if anyone sees Harry giving it to her they'd think he's cheating on Serena or something."

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled together.

"What?" Sirius inquired.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said.

"Well you two are dating, right?" Ron asked.

"No!" Harry grunted, "and you really shouldn't be giving the locket to Lydia either—if you're dating Ami!"

"But I'm not!" Ron said. "I'd just…like to."

"Oh, I'll give it to her in the dormitory," said Hermione, taking the locket and putting in her pocket. "Why'd you have to open your big mouth, Ron?"

"Hermione, come on," Ron rolled his eyes.

"What're you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Harry's got a girlfriend," said Ron.

"Ron, be quiet!" Harry snapped. "I do not! Serena and I just hang out—that is not the same thing as dating!"

"Hanging out with whom?" Sirius asked with a sly grin. "Is she cute?"

"Well, she's got an odd hairstyle," said Ron.

"Ron, that's enough," Harry's face was turning red.

"You know, maybe we ought to get going," said Hermione quickly, "I have to get something from Dervish and Bangs."

"Oh yeah," said Ron, "I was going to meet Ami in Madame Puddifoot's."

"Why do you always bring her there, Ron?" Hermione demanded.

"Because it's quiet compared to Three Broomsticks," Ron retorted, "It's a good place to study."

"Books or Ami?"

"Books of course!" he snapped. "And we weren't going to spend all day there, we were going to get some parchment together too. What's your problem, Hermione?"

"You're going to scare her!" Hermione exclaimed. "I told you she's nervous around boys. You know, I think you and Harry planed to take forever in the last task so Ami could go get you. Hoping that Ami would give you the kiss of life, weren't you?"

"What's the kiss of life?" Ron asked.

"Rescue breathing," she said, "CPR…"

"Oh yeah," Ron said, "Ami didn't call it 'kiss of life…'"

"Hermione does have a point, Ron," said Harry, "she seemed kind of fidgety at the second task."

"Oh, it's probably because I kissed her," Ron shrugged.

"You did what?" Hermione demanded. "Ron!"

"What's your problem?" Ron said. "You jealous or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped. "Of course not!"

"You're mad because I'm studying with Ami and I'll become smarter than you, is that it?"

"What?"

"Because Ami's smarter than you are."

"She is not!" she snapped.

"What, you think she's not smart? Then how'd she get into Ravenclaw?"

They continued to argue. Ron made another comment of Harry and Serena and all three of them were yelling at each other. Sinus looked at each person as they argued and he picked his teeth.

"Rita put too much into it!" Harry said desperately, "Serena's not my girlfriend!"

"Harry, you had heart shaped pancakes for Valentines Day!" Ron said, "you wouldn't have pancakes like that if you were 'just friends!'"

"That was Serena's idea!"

"And you literally went crazy on Valentines Day—jumping up like a maniac—telling us we had to go and do something for the girls we liked."

"Just shut up about that, okay?" Harry demanded.

"Ron, stop it," said Hermione.

"Oh, go and see Vicky," said Ron.

"Don't call him Vicky!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sirius barked and the three students flinched. They looked up at Sirius. "Hermione, Ron, you two can go. Harry," he looked at his godson. "You stay here."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Uh, okay."

Hermione and Ron stood up and left the cave. Sirius watched them leave and he looked at Harry again. He sat there for a moment, stroking his chin.

"So…who's the girl Ron keeps talking about?" he asked with a grin.

"Sirius, she's not my girlfriend," moaned Harry. "She's just a friend I hang out with."

"Oh—like Hermione you mean?"

"Er, yeah," Harry replied.

"I see," said his godfather, "but…would you have heart shaped pancakes with Hermione on Valentines Day?"

Harry gulped and couldn't reply.

"Well?"

"No, I don't think so," Harry said, looking down.

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"Sirius!" Harry gasped, raising his head. "I already told you she's not my girlfriend!"

Sirius laughed. "Sorry, Harry, just trying to give you some girl advice but I can't unless I know the girl."

Harry bit his lip and tapped the ground. "Well, Serena's a new student in Hogwarts…"

He explained how Serena started Hogwarts with her friends and how they went to the Yule Ball together. He told him about their walks and Rita's article. When he was asked, he told Sirius what she looked like without sounded like an idiot.

"So, all I've been doing was just trying to get to know Serena better but everyone thinks were dating," Harry said.

"Well, Harry, kinda sounds like you are dating to me," Sirius shrugged.

"But I don't think it's a good time for us to be around each other," Harry sighed. "With all the looks I'm getting and stuff.

"Don't let Rita break you up before you start dating, Harry," Sirius told him firmly. "Do you want to date her?"

"Oh, I don't know," Harry groaned. "Maybe…I used to have a crush on Cho Chang."

"You did?" Sirius demanded, "for how long?"

"Since we played Ravenclaw last year," Harry replied. "I asked her to the Yule Ball but she was going with Cedric."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because finding out if someone was trying to kill me was more important," Harry told him.

"When you go on walks Serena—are you holding hands?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "do you know how cold it gets in the winter time?"

"Ah, I see," Sirius nodded. "So when spring comes will you be holding hands then?"

"Um, well, I don't know," Harry mumbled. "Why are you asking me all this?"

"Because James not here to give you any girl advice, Harry," Sirius told him. "So I'll have to do it."

Harry sighed as Sirius took a moment to think. "Right, Harry, well…you're nearly fifteen aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You must be noticing some changes, eh?"

"Changes," Harry said, "you mean, puberty?"

"What!" Sirius demanded as if Harry had just said a swear word.

"It means when I'm hitting my teenage years, Sirius."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that," Sirius cleared his throat. "Well, this ought to be an exciting time. You're wondering where the boy ends and the man begins."

"Actually I'm wondering what the next task is about," said Harry.

"Would you let me finish?" Sirius inquired. "Now, Harry, you'll be feeling certain things when you're with girls—maybe you already are with this Serena girl."

"Oh dear," Harry moaned. "Here comes the sex talk."

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. "You watch your mouth, young man."

"Sirius, I already know about that stuff," Harry said.

"What do you mean you know about it already?" Sirius demanded, "You haven't…done it…have you?"

"No!" Harry yelled, "Dudley had some dirty magazines in his room so my aunt and uncle had to give him the 'sex talk.'"

"And you listened in on them?"

"Yeah, because I thought it was funny."

"It's not supposed to be funny."

"I meant Dudley's reaction," Harry told him. "And we learned some of it in school."

"I don't remember learning about it in Hogwarts."

"I meant the muggle school I went to before Hogwarts," Harry explained, "just about puberty and stuff."

"Oh, I see," said Sirius, "you already know about it?"

"Of course—it's all over the telly."

"The what?"

"Television."

"They actually put this on the television?" Sinus interrogated, "who runs these…muggle picture boxes anyway?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

"Unbelievable," Sirius sighed. "Well, you know what happens with a man and woman get together and…"

"Yes, Sirius, I already know about that," Harry said quickly. "You really don't have to go any further."

Sirius nodded. "Well then, that makes my job easier. Oh, wait—you don't know the wizard and witch version, do you?"

"There's a different version for magical people?" Harry demanded, "Because if there is, I don't think I want to hear it."

"Well, you're not a muggle, are you, Harry?" Sirius asked. "What you learned is totally different."

"Different, how? Do I have an extra body part somewhere or something?"

"Wizard teenage years are not exactly the same as a muggle's," said Sirius. "Your drives are, well, stronger—and for some they have more pimples. Your father had to use a bucket of bubotuber pus every day in his sixth year."

"Oh man," Harry sighed.

"I'm kidding," Sirius smiled, "His acne wasn't that bad but you might want to have some bubotuber pus handy in your sixth year—that was when he started breaking out. He couldn't grow a beard though." Sirius grinned , rubbing his unshaven face. "He was always so jealous of me because of that…I started shaving in our fourth year!"

"Well, you turn into a dog," Harry told him. "My dad became a stag."

"I don't think that has anything to do with it, Harry," Sirius muttered. "In this point in your life and probably to the time you leave Hogwarts your moods will change. Now, when it becomes that time when you er—want to—well…"

"Have sex?" Harry guessed, "or is there a different word for wizards?"

"I'm going to have to wash your mouth out in a minute, Harry!" Sirius shouted. He narrowed his eyes and continued. "Well, yes, when that happens—forget all that muggle stuff you learned because it's different…"

As his godfather told him the wizard version of the birds and the bees-perhaps called the Fwoopers and the billywigs—Harry wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

* * *

Raye didn't tell Draco much about herself. All she told him was the basics, her birthday, where she was born, favorite foods and a bit about astrology. She finished her tea and began swirling her cup.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Tealeaf reading," she replied. "Professor Trelawney said it helps you focus."

"What are you trying to focus on?"

"My future, of course," she told him and she peered inside. "Hmm…I have an hourglass."

"What's an hourglass doing in your teacup?" Draco inquired.

Raye smiled and held it under his nose. "The shape of the tealeaves is in an hourglass…means I have to decide something."

She sighed. 'I already knew that,' she thought. 'These things are supposed to tell me what's coming, not state the obvious!'

"You know what decision you have to make?"

She shook her head.

"Anything I can do to help you make it?"

"I—I don't know," Raye answered.

Draco looked at his own teacup and drained it. He made the same movements and looked inside. "I can't tell what this is."

He pushed his teacup toward her. Raye looked inside. "It's a pig—it means greed."

"Damn thing just insulted me," Draco muttered.

Raye laughed, "You don't have to believe it." 'Even if it is true.'

The door opened and Ami walked in with Ron. Draco grinned. "Are you sure you can afford a cup of tea in this place, Weasley?"

"Shut it, Malfoy," Ron muttered.

Raye got to her feet before things got more ugly. "I've got to get going. See you in the common room, Draco."

"Uh, sure," said Draco and Raye went out of the teashop. Ron looked after her and turned to Draco.

"Not good with hanging onto girls, are you, Malfoy?"

Ami put her hand on Ron's arm. "Ron, let's just go…"

"Yeah, okay," said Ron.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Harry demanded. "I think my ears are bleeding."

"Yes, I think so," said Sirius. "Now remember, Harry, when a girl says no, she means no! Especially when her older brothers say so. Does Serena have any older brothers?"

"A younger brother," Harry replied.

"That shouldn't be too bad," Sirius said. "But he might annoy the hell out of you if you're with her a lot. Well, don't do anything stupid. No taking Serena to the Shrieking Shack. That's not what it was built for—the bed's broken anyway—you two could get hurt."

"Sirius, that's enough!" Harry scrambled to his feet. "I—I wasn't thinking about that!"

"Well, good," Sirius said.

"Can I go now?" Harry pleaded. He never thought he'd be in a hurry to leave his godfather's presence but he couldn't listen to anymore.

"You have a date with Serena?" Sirius teased and Harry groaned. "Yeah, okay, sure. Just remember to keep writing me. I want to know if you do start dating this girl or you've kissed her. Actually, write to me before you do that so you know what you're doing. You don't want to miss and get her nose or something."

"Oh, all right," said Harry.

Sirius got to his feet, grabbed Harry in a head lock and rubbed his ehad. "You're growing up Harry! You're only fourteen and already you've got the girls chasing you. Just like me an' your dad!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I'll go down with you," said Sirius, "see if I can get a paper and get a peek at this Serena."

"Oh no," Harry groaned.

"Don't worry, I sniff her crotch or anything—unless you want me to."

"Sirius," Harry mumbled.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Padfoot followed Harry down and into the village. Harry looked around for Serena. Maybe he could pull her into Three Broomsticks before Sirius could embarrass him. However, the dog spotted the girl with long blond pigtails and buns before Harry did and he dashed toward her.

"Sirius, don't you dare!" Harry said under his breath.

"Hey, look at that dog," said Lydia, pointing at a big black dog that was coming toward them.

"Man he's huge!" Serena shouted, ducking behind Lydia.

"Don't worry, his tail's wagging!" Lydia insisted and she started whistling. "Come here, boy!"

The dog came up to them, panting happily. Lydia stroked him and talked animal talk.

"Want some chocolate? Want some sweets?" Lydia reached in her pocket and broke off a piece of chocolate, which he chomped down.

"Lydia, you really shouldn't give chocolate to dogs," Serena said nervously. "It'll make him sick."

"It's just a little bit," said Lydia, "and the thing looks like he's starved."

Serena scratched the dog behind the ears. "Yeah, he does. He's got no collar. Poor thing probably has no home—do you boy?" she asked with pursed lips and the dog whimpered. "I wonder if my parents will let us have a dog."

The dog barked and danced around. Serena and Lydia laughed. "He's like a person!" said Serena

"Hey, Serena!" Harry shouted and Padfoot took off.

"Oh, hi, Harry," Serena said shyly. She looked around to see if anyone was staring. When she saw that people were, she started walking away. Harry looked on in surprise.

"They just broke up!" said Pansy gleefully. "Oh, Potter, did you lose your girlfriend? Boo-hoo!"

"Shut it, Parkinson," Lydia grunted and she looked at Harry. "Serena's just still embarrassed about the article and she thinks you don't want to see her anymore."

"I was wondering if she didn't want to see me anymore either," said Harry.

"Give her some time to let this blow over," Lydia told him. "Well, I had better get going before everyone thinks you're dating me now."

* * *

Serena was standing in Darien's apartment. They were arguing.

"Who's the guy, Serena?" Darien demanded. His blue eyes looked angry.

"Harry Potter—he's my friend."

"Just how much of a friend?"

"A very good one," Serena muttered. "What do you care anyway? I thought I told you we're through!"

"You can't change your future, Serena," said Darien as he walked closer to her, making her back up into a wall. His shadow loomed over her body. "It's already set, you know. We were sent to Earth for a second chance to be with each other. We'll be king and queen of Crystal Tokyo. We're Rini's parents and there's nothing you can do about it."

Serena frowned and looked at the floor. As much as she hated to admit it, Darien was right. They were destined for each other. She could not change her destiny. She was stupid to try and make a relationship with Harry Potter. She knew he liked Cho Chang.

"Yes, we are," said Serena. "I'm sorry, Darien. I made a mistake."

"You should be sorry," Darien hissed. "This isn't just your future, you know. It's mine too."

Serena felt tears sting her eyes and fall down her cheeks. Darien's shadow was getting bigger. It consumed the whole wall. She couldn't see the sun through the window anymore.

Serena nodded, "yes, I know."

"You stay away from this Potter kid," Darien threatened. "No more walks around the lake for you, Serena. Don't talk to him anymore. Do you understand me?"

"I understand," Serena mumbled. She stepped to Darien and reached for his collar, sobbing. "Darien, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"I guess I can for now, Meatball Head," Darien said with disgust. "Just don't do it again. You're mine, understand?"

"Yes…I know."

"Now stop crying," Darien said, pushing her away. "You know I can't stand it."

The dream ended. Serena turned on her side, tears watering her pillow. Her heart felt like it was breaking. A new dream came into view. Darien's apartment shifted into the Gryffindor Common Room. Darien shrank to the skinny little boy Harry Potter. It looked bright and felt warm inside. Serena was still backed into a wall, sobbing.

"What's the matter, Serena?" Harry asked, reaching for her.

"No, don't touch me, Harry!" she exclaimed, slapping his hand away. She walked around him and stood behind a chair. "Please, don't touch me."

Harry turned around. "Serena, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't Harry," Serena sniffed, hugging the back of the chair. "Please, stay away from me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Harry looked confused.

Serena's shoulders shuddered as she tried to choke back her sobs. "Harry, I can't spend time with you anymore. I'm so sorry. I never should've went with you to the Yule Ball in the first place."

"Why not?" his green eyes looked sorrowful. "I thought we were having fun."

"I did, Harry!" Serena insisted. "Really. I never had so much before in my life. I loved it!"

"I don't understand," said Harry, "if you enjoyed yourself so much—if you like to be with me—then why don't you want to see me anymore, Serena?"

"I do want to see you!" Serena exclaimed. "It's just that—I can't! My future is already mapped out. I have someone already. I tried breaking up with him but I can't get away. He won't let me let go…he won't let go of me."

"Who is this guy?" Harry demanded. "What does he want?"

"He's…my boyfriend," Serena cried. "I have to marry him."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Serena," Harry told her.

"I really have no choice," she sobbed.

"Of course you do," he walked up to her, reaching into his pocket. "Don't cry, Serena. It'll be all right." He pulled out a handkerchief and she took it away hastily and began mopping her eyes.

"Harry, I'm sorry, really I am!" Serena wailed. "I want to be with you but I'm not allowed too"

"Hey, just because everyone's asking if you're my girlfriend doesn't mean we've got to stop seeing each other," said Harry. "Since they believe that—why don't we start dating anyway?"

Serena threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, I would love that—really I would. I can't Harry. I just can't. We can't be together. No matter how much we both want it, we can't."

"Serena, don't do this," he said softly. "Please…I really like you…"

Serena kissed the boy's forehead and stepped back. "I like you too, Harry…but I shouldn't…Goodbye, Harry." She ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and Harry sat down on the sofa and cried.

Serena sat straight up in bed, sobbing into her hands. "It's not fair…it's not fair," she said. "Why can't I choose my own future? My own destiny?"

Serena wondered if she had to have that conversation with Harry. She wouldn't be able to bear telling him they couldn't hang out anymore, let alone date.

* * *

On Monday at breakfast Serena hardly ate. People were still giving Serena odd stares and asking her when she and Harry were going to go for another walk.

The mail came and owls dropped letters in front of Hermione and Serena. "Who'd be writing to me?" Serena demanded.

"Maybe it's Madame Indigo," Lydia suggested.

"Oh really!" Hermione mumbled, placing down the letter she got. Serena gasped when she saw the letter. "Hermione—who—who wrote that?"

"I bet you probably got one like it," said Hermione as she began to open the rest of her hate mail, "Frog Spawn?"

Serena looked at her pile of letters and started going through them. "You must be really stupid if you think The-Boy-Who-Lived would like you."

"Ahh!" Serena exclaimed. "Who wrote this?"

"Go and live on the moon?" Lydia demanded, close to giggles as she looked at one letter.

'First the dream with Harry and now this?' Serena thought, opening a parcel. It was a book entitled, Arithmancy for Dummies. "I don't even take arithmancy—now who's dumb here?"

"Meatballs" Serena shouted as she opened another parcel packed to the top with meatballs. "Oooh! When I found out who sent this one"

She opened another letter and yellow-green liquid oozed out onto her fingers just as Hermione got a similar letter.

"Oh no, you too, Hermione?" Serena asked.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus!" Ron cried.

"Not again!" Serena groaned. "I hate that stuff!"

"Go to the hospital wing," said Harry, "we'll tell Professor Sprout where you are."

"Come on, Serena," said Hermione and the two girls with matching hands walked out of the Great Hall. They talked about how they were going to seek revenge on Rita the whole way there.

* * *

"Watch it, Parkinson," Lydia sneered as a niffler tried to bite off her watch. "Without your watch you won't be able to come to your lessons on time."

Parvarti and Lavender grinned as Pansy glared back.

The students took off their valuables and shoved them in their pockets. Parvarti made a comment about how cute and cuddly the nifflers were as they picked them up. They let their nifflers began digging for the gold coins Hagrid buried. Everyone was having loads of fun.

"Go!" Lydia urged her niffler as it began burrowing. She started clawing at the earth with her hand. "I'll help you. Dig, dig like the wind!"

It came back and spat coins into her hands. "Good boy, good niffler!"

She looked behind her to see if Serena or Hermione were coming but they were still at the hospital wing. 'Where are they?' she wondered, 'they're missing a great lesson.'

Lydia came in second after Ron. Ron's niffler produced the most gold and he received a huge piece of chocolate as a prize. As the lesson was ending, Serena and Hermione were walking up with excessively bandaged hands. They both looked very upset.

"What happened" the gentle giant asked when he saw the two girls.

"You tell him, Hermione" Serena whispered.

* * *

Both and Hermione and Serena took Hagrid's advice about the hate mail. However, they received some they had no choice but to open. They were getting howlers everyday. One was so threatening that Serena ran out in tears and Lydia had to pour her pumpkin juice over it, causing the thing to choke. Raye began to feel bad about what she said but Serena wouldn't forgive her. Sofia and Vladimir were both shocked to believe Raye to do such a thing.

"That vasn't very nice, Raye" Sofia muttered.

Raye frowned"well, Serena and I don't really get along-but I didn't expect her to start getting hate mail."

Sofia then noticed Viktor pick at his food when Hermione got another howler. So he wouldn't have to listen how the girl was a two-timer, she stood up and escorted him out of the hall.

"I don't think any of that stuff is true, Viktor" said Sofia.

"I think I should talk to Potter about this" Viktor muttered.

* * *

Serena decided to do what her howlers told her and leave Harry alone. She had already made up her mind after the disturbing dream of her and Darien. She was telling everyone she wasn't Harry's girlfriend and neither was Hermione. Serena spent most of her time in the girl's dormitory where she was away from the Slytherins. Remembering she had her weekly essay for Dumbledore, she took out a quill and parchment.

She started writing about the article in Witch Weekly and insisted to explain to the Headmaster though that she was sort of a flake, she really did enjoy most of her lessons. She wasn't dating Harry and trying to take his concentration from the tournament. Serena paused. There was something she felt she had to tell the Headmaster. She knew if she continued to remain in Hogwarts she'd fall in love with Harry if she hadn't already. Serena sighed.

_This will be my one and only year in Hogwarts. After this year is over I'm going back to Japan. It is not my decision. My decision has already been made for me. My friends can stay if they like but I will have to leave._

Serena took the essay down to the Headmaster's office. Serena gave him a fake smile as she handed him her essay.

"Hi Professor Dumbledore" she said"Here's my essay."

"Why thank you, Serena" he smiled. "I do hope your latest posts haven't been upsetting you"

Serena shook her head"no. I'm okay, Professor."

Dumbledore looked at her for awhile. Serena had the feeling he knew she was lying.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about" he asked kindly.

"No" said Serena. "I'm all right, really."

"Do you have any questions" he inquired"I believe you had some for me in your last essay." He began shifting through his papers and he brought out her essay. "Ahh, you had questions about the lake on the grounds. Your friends have similar questions."

"Yeah" Serena said"is it...well, safe to swim in"

"Yes it is" he nodded. "But I would wait until it warms up if I were you."

"Good, hat's all I waned to know" Serena said"Thanks, Professor."

Serena turned out of the Headmaster's office and headed back to the Gryffindor tower. With the Easter Holidays coming, she hoped everyone would be gone.

To Be Continued


	30. Gone Fishing

Sailor Witches 30—Gone Fishing

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SM.

The amount of hate mail Serena got seemed to decrease in frequency but the impact it left on her remained. Serena did not tell the other girls about her intentions to leave Hogwarts after the school year finished. With the plans to search for the blue coin in the lake she didn't want to worry them. She figured she ought to wait until after the third task. They did not have to come with her to Japan. She knew they were enjoying themselves at Hogwarts but she had to go. She could not change her destiny—her fate—no matter how much she wanted to. On the eleventh of April a handful of Hogwarts students left to spend the Easter with their families.

The girls swam in the lake a few times to get to learn where everything was. Ami scanned it with her computer—though she had much difficulty with all the magical vibes around the grounds. Ami studied what she could about Mermish and in the library. Then before sunrise on Friday the girls met at the lake to get the blue rainbow coin. Lydia could not hide her excitement.

"I forgot what it's like to get a new coin!" she said with glee.

"Did we have to do this so early?" Serena asked, stifling with a yawn.

"We don't want anyone to see us," Lita said, testing the water with her foot. "Man that's cold!"

"Well, it's got to be warmer now the ice is melted," Ami stated. She looked at the cats. "Right, keep the coast clear for us."

Luna nodded. "Now be careful. This will be different than anything you've done before. If it becomes too difficult, hurry to the surface."

"Come on lassies!" urged the Irish girl, "We might even find _gold _at the bottom of this lake!"

The girls looked around them and seeing they were alone, they reached their hands in the air and summoned their power.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"RAINBOW CRISIS POWER!"

Ribbons, water, fire, stars, lightning and color waves swirled around the six witches and they became the champions of love and justice, the sailor scouts. Sailor Jupiter proudly put her hands on her hips.

"I was beginning to forget what it was like being a Sailor Scout!" She laughed.

"Come close, guys," Sailor Mercury told them as she put her arms out. "If I can gather enough energy we can go down in a large enough bubble for all of us."

"Good thinking," Sailor Venus said and the girls bunched closely together. Sailor Moon accidentally stepped on Sailor Mars' foot.

"Ow, Sailor Moon!" Mars grunted.

"Sorry," Sailor Moon mumbled.

"MERCURY BUBBLES…BLAST!"

Many bubbles came together to form a huge protective air bubble for the scouts. Sailor Mercury seemed pleased. "Ah, it worked!"

"Way to go!" said Sailor Rainbow with a grin. She stopped and looked confusedly at Sailor Mercury, "now, how are we supposed to get into the lake?"

"Push ourselves in," Sailor Mercury answered.

Shrugging, the girls pressed gently on the inside of the bubble and walked slowly forward into the lake. They sank through the water, the bubble bobbing a little until they sank into the lake. The scouts looked around for anything that might attack them. Sailor Mercury loved how the lake looked under water.

"It's really beautiful down here," she said blissfully.

"I don't think Harry thought so when he thought his two best friends were going to die," Sailor Moon said looking down into the dark abyss.

Sailor Mercury pressed her visor and scanned the area. "No sign of the merpeople or the giant squid yet."

"What about grindylows?" Jupiter asked.

"I have one coming," Sailor Mercury replied, bringing the image closer onto her visor. "We'll have to separate!" She put her hands on the bubble and it began to shrink up their legs and divide around their heads.

"Your version of the Bubble Head Charm?" Sailor Venus asked with a smile. "Good work, Mercury."

The girls scattered as a grindylows swam toward them, followed by a few more.

"You know it's not safe to go swimming in a thunderstorm?" Sailor Jupiter demanded, crossing her arms as her antenna came out from behind her tiara. "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

The other scouts cleared out of Sailor Jupiter's attack to prevent from being electrocuted themselves as the Frisbee of lightning zapped three grindylows.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

A chain of hearts made the remaining grindylows break apart. After a moment of congratulating themselves, they conditioned swimming into the deep darkness. Sailor Rainbow took out the yellow coin and activated it as a light source. She moved it around to see more of the lake but all that surrounded them was water.

"Anything yet, Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We're coming close to where the merpeople live," She answered. "We can ask them for help. They may understand us under water."

They followed Sailor Mercury. It got colder and darker the deeper they went and they seemed to want to return to the surface. It wasn't quite as exciting as they thought it would be. Then they came to the underwater village of the merpeople. A merboy with a necklace of seashells swam out of his giant clam house toward the sailor scouts. Sailor Mercury stopped and motioned the other scouts to do the same. Sailor Mercury smiled and said a few things in Mermish. She nearly made her bubble pop.

Sailor Mercury cleared her throat. "We are looking for something," she said, "There is a talisman cold the blue rainbow coin in the lake. It should be resting inside the giant squid."

"I am impressed you speak Mermish," the merboy said. "Even under water. What is your name?"  
"Sailor Mercury," she answered. "What's yours?"

"Bukee," the merboy said.

Sailor Mercury nodded in greeting, "pleased to meet you. Could you help us find the giant squid?"

"We know where it sleeps," said Bukee. "Come with me."

"That was easy," said Sailor Moon and they followed Bukee upward to a rocky area where there were some plants. Sailor Mercury scanned the place for it.

"The squid is near," she said.

"It likes the plants," said Bukee.

"You've tamed it?" Sailor Mercury inquired.

"Yes," Bukee replied. "It does not harm us. It keeps us safe-from the other thing."

"What other thing?" Sailor Mercury asked softly. "Is there something else down here?"

The merboy did not answer. Instead it took the Sailor Scouts directly to the squid as it began to stir. Sailor Rainbow swam up to it and stopped suddenly.

"Wait, something is wrong," she said.

"What is it, Sailor Rainbow?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"My brooch is not reacting to it," she said. "It isn't flashing blue….but it's supposed to when we're near the carrier!"

"Right, I'm not seeing the coin inside the squid," said Sailor Mercury as she scanned the squid thoroughly. The squid awakened and swam away to look for food. Sailor Mercury turned to Bukee.

"You said something _else _is down here," said Mercury. "What exactly?"

"We shouldn't speak of it!" he said, looking afraid. "It is dangerous. Has…magical powers…we cannot stop it. It has killed many of our people."

"Is it a kelpie?" Sailor Rainbow queried. "A water demon?"

"No," he said, "Kelpies change. This thing is always the same when we see it. It does not change."

"Can you take us to it?" Sailor Mercury proposed. "Maybe that is the thing we're looking for."

"No, Sailor Mercury!" Bukee said quickly. "We cannot go looking for it. It usually comes looking for us…it usually comes from the underwater cave."

"Then we'll search for it," Sailor Mars said. "Mercury, start scanning for caves."

"Got it," said Sailor Mercury.

"No, you can't!" Bukee cried, "It is too dangerous!"

"We're used to danger," Sailor Jupiter told the frightened merboy.

"There's one not far from here," said Sailor Mercury, "it's within the rocks."

"Don't go!" Bukee pleaded.

"You can wait here or go home," Sailor Rainbow suggested, "but I must get that coin."

The Sailor Scouts began swimming away, with Bukee continuing to tell them to stop. When they were out of view the merboy hovered in the water and played with his hair for a while. Bukee swam back and forth, trying to make a decision to come with them or not. He groaned, picked up a stick and fashioned himself a spear. Spear in hand and trying to muster some courage, he swam after the sailor soldiers.

The underwater cave looked creepy as the scouts approached it. Sailor Rainbow's brooch began flashing blue. "It's in there all right," said Sailor Rainbow.

"I found the creature," stated Sailor Mercury.

"Can you tell what it is?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"Yes," Sailor Mercury said, zooming in. She shook her head. "I can't believe this—there can't be anymore of these left."

"What is it?" Sailor Rainbow asked.

"It's a dunkleoteus!" she exclaimed. "They died out in the Devonian Period!"

"Then it's history!" Sailor Rainbow declared, swimming into the cave.

"Sailor Rainbow, no!" Sailor Mercury shouted. "Don't go in!"

But Sailor Rainbow had already gone into the cave and wasn't listening. Her heart was set on finding the coin.

"Bukee was right," said Sailor Mercury, "this thing is dangerous!"

"Sailor Mercury!" Bukee cried.

Sailor Mercury whipped around. "Bukee!"

"You've made it," he said, "the creature—"

"Sailor Rainbow already went in," said Sailor Mercury. "We know what the creature is. It's a Dunkleoteus."

"What is that?" the Merboy inquired, looking confusing.

"Yeah, Mercury," said Sailor Moon, hands on her hips, "what _is_ that?"

"A placeoderm fish," Sailor Mercury began and there was a scream from the cave.

"Sailor Rainbow!" Sailor Moon gasped, swimming to the cave, "what,"

Sailor Rainbow swam like there was no tomorrow and the creature was right behind her with a wide open mouth. Sailor Moon screamed.

"Swim away!" Sailor Rainbow shouted, "Swim away!"

The scouts scattered to avoid the creature that looked like a type of monster out of a sailor's tale. It was a giant heavily armored fish with a tail like a shark. Instead of teeth it had two big plates perfect for snapping its prey in half and crushing it. The fish radiated blue energy waves from the coin inside of it.

"Well, I guess we know what a Dunkleoteus is," Sailor Mars said.

"That thing looks like a shark!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Be grateful it's not the Megadon," said Sailor Mercury, "it was ten times the size of a great white…"

"It has armor," said Sailor Rainbow, "I tried attacking it when it was sleeping but I made it mad instead!"

"So how do we attack it?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"We wing it!" Sailor Jupiter cried. "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

She sent her attack to the monster but besides the fish being heavily armored it was as fast as Jupiter's lightning—narrowly missing it.

"Crap!" Sailor Jupiter grunted. "That thing is faster than it looks!"

"I'm scanning the creature for a weak spot," Sailor Mercury, "it seems the blue coin has made it…"

"Sailor Mercury, watch out!" Sailor Moon warned as the monstrous fish swam toward her.

Sailor Mercury gasped and Bukee pushed her down to the bottom of the lake. "Are you all right?" the merboy inquired.

"I'm fine," she said, "thank you…"

"We have tried attacking it," said Bukee, "but it is too strong."

"There must be something we can do," said Sailor Mercury. "There must be!"

Careful not to pop her bubble, Sailor Moon removed her tiara. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She tossed her tiara to the fish's head and it bounced off with a dull _ping._

"Sailor Moon, you idiot!" Sailor Mars snapped, "can you _not _tell it has armor?"

"I was aiming for its eyes!" Sailor Moon grunted. "I thought if we blind it we could attack it!"

"It doesn't talk like the other guardians," said Sailor Rainbow, "so talking it down doesn't work!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

Sailor Venus attempted to lasso the fish's tail and it caught its tail just as she wished; however, it continued swimming with her dangling after it and dragging her along the floor.

"Maybe this wasn't such a goo—ooo-oood ide-aaaa!" She screamed.

"Just let go of it!" Sailor Rainbow exclaimed.

Sailor Venus let go the chain at once and pushed herself up slowly. "So much for trying to slow it down…"

"What are we supposed to do?" Sailor Moon wondered. "Did you find that weak spot yet, Mercury?"

"You did have the good idea of blinding it," Sailor Mercury said, "but we'll have to get close to it to do that!"

Something large swam above them and they all freaked out. They sighed in relief when it was the giant squid coming to help them. It reached out for the dunkleosteus and caught it in a grip. The dunkleoteus began chopping at it and wiggling to get out of its hold. The giant squid threw it into the rocks and went after it.

"The squid's helping us!" Mercury said in amazement.

The squid took the dunkleosteus into anther hold, trying to crush its bones. Bukee picked up his spear and swam after the creatures.

"Bukee, wait!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

"I'm going to try and blind it," he said, "to buy you some time!"

"Man," said Sailor Jupiter, "if this coin is so hard to get, wait until you go after the violet one, Rainbow!"

"Hopefully we'll be on land for that one," said Sailor Rainbow as they swam toward the fighting squid and dunkleosteus.

"I cannot find it's weak spot," Sailor Mercury mumbled, "the dunkleosteus is supposed to have a vulnerable belly but this one has plates there too!"

"The coin must add to its defense and speed," Rainbow said. "No wonder the merpeople cannot stop it."

"We'll have to trap it," said Sailor Mercury said, "Rainbow, Venus, if you both use your chains on it then fix them on the rocks Sailor Jupiter may be able to electrocute it!"

"Then let's make sushi out of this prehistoric fish!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

The fish bit off one of the squid's tentacles and Bukee stabbed both of eyes. The dunkleosteus shook its head in rage and pain. The squid batted the dunkleosteus with another tentacle and swam off. Bukee swam to the scouts.

"Hurry!" he cried.

"Right, here we go!" Sailor Venus said. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

"RAINBOW LINK CHAIN!"

The two scouts sent their chains around the large fish. The dunkleosteus shrieked and wriggled in its hold. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars helped Venus and Rainbow secure the chains around the pointy rocks.

"Now, Jupiter!" Mars winced, pulling back on the rocks as tight as possible.

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"

The four scouts let go of the chains just in time to prevent from being electrocuted as well. They swam off and shielded their eyes as a giant dragon of lightning pounced down in the fish, devouring as it electrocuted the monster.

"Yeah!" Sailor Rainbow said, swimming up to the dunkleosteus. "Now I have you." She opened up her brooch. "Guardian of the blue coin, I have proved my worthiness. Release the coin!"

The dunkleosteus opened its mouth and vomited. Sailor Rainbow groaned and shook her head as she pushed it off her.

"I didn't say throw up at me!" she snapped at the dunkleoteus.

"Dunkleosteus regurgitate the inedible remains of their prey," Sailor Mercury informed, swimming up to Sailor Rainbow "bones, scales, even rock and metal sometimes…"

"Fascinating, Mercury," Sailor Rainbow mumbled. Then within the vomit she saw the shiny blue coin. "There it is!" she gasped, bending down and cleaning off. "It did give it to me after all…"

"So," said Bukee, "that thing is what made the creature so powerful?"

"The dunkleoteus lived 400 million years ago," Sailor Mercury explained, "it was a giant heavily armored fish but they never held powers like this one. But I don't understand how this one could have lived so long. Perhaps it was trapped in the ice age and when it thawed out it must've eaten the coin."

"Or the previous guardian of it," said Sailor Mars, looking at the remains of its latest meal.

Sailor Rainbow held the coin next to her brooch. "BLUE COIN ACTIVATION!"

The dunkleosteus began glowing and its plates and skin fell off its body. Without the coin, the creature became a skeleton. Sailor Rainbow flashed blue rapidly and her green choker became blue. The star shaped emerald of her tiara became a sapphire with sapphire earrings. Her green ribbons were replaced with blue and the emeralds at the end of her braids were sapphires. Blue stripes appeared underneath her green stripes of her boots. After the blue coin gave her power, it flashed and a stream of blue swirled around Sailor Mercury.

"How…?" the blue haired sailor began as the sapphire in her tiara changed into a star as well as the gem within her top bow. Hp;d stars appeared on her boots and one decorated her choker. Her lower bow lengthened and two gold stars appeared on her boots. The blue coin made her upgrade to Super Sailor Mercury.

"I don't understand," Sailor Mercury whispered.

"Hey," Sailor Rainbow said as the yellow, red, orange and green coin came out of her brooch and sent swirls of light to the other four scouts and turned them into Super Sailor Scouts as well. The coins flashed and returned to Sailor Rainbow's brooch.

"Perhaps it is because we helped you," Sailor Mercury suggested.

"Yeah," Sailor Jupiter whispered, gazing at her new long pink bow.

"So, you will be going now?" Bukee asked Sailor Mercury placidly.

"Yes," Sailor Mercury answered.

"I'll escort you to the surface," Bukee said.

"There is no need," Sailor Mercury told him.

"I insist," he said. "To show my gratitude for destroying the creature we feared."

"Um, well," Sailor Mercury said shyly.

"Sure, Bukee why not?" Sailor Moon said with a grin as she started swimming upward.

"Do your friends no Mermish too?" Bukee inquired.

"No," Sailor Mercury replied.

Their heads poked out of the surface and poked their bubbles. In a shriek that only Sailor Mercury was able to understand, Bukee asked her to wait for a moment. She made a similar noise as Sailor Rainbow went o show of the new coin to Lucky and the cats. Sailor Mars squeezed the water out of her long black hair. Sailor Moon complained how Dumbledore let the champions swim in the lake with the dunkleosteus and Sailor Venus told her that he probably didn't know.

"But the merpeople could have told him!" she exclaimed. "Something could've happened to Harry—I mean-the others. And Sailor Mercury said that thing ate sharks, what if it saw Krum with his shark's head?"

The girls watched Sailor Mercury speak with the merboy. He told her how he was impressed with her ability to speak and understand Mermish and her swimming ability without a tail Merboy asked her if they would be returning to the lake and Sailor Mercury told him she wasn't sure. Then Bukee lifted his necklace off him and placed it around Sailor Mercury's neck. He kissed her on the cheek, waved and dove into the lake. Sailor Jupiter grinned and waded into the water.

"So, Mercury, what'd he say?" she asked slyly.

Sailor Mercury continued to tread water, staring out into space. She blinked and turned around. "What?"

"Bukee, what'd he say to you?" Sailor Jupiter repeated.

"Oh," her pink cheeks went brighter, "Oh, he just…said goodbye…"

"Uh, huh, right," said Sailor Moon. "It looks like Ron has _competition!"_

-

Harry attempted to talk to Serena on Easter in the privacy of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Enjoying your Easter Holidays, Serena?" he inquired.

Serena nodded and bit into the toffee egg Madame Indigo sent her. With her mouth full, she wouldn't have to say anything to him. Harry paused.

"Serena, I hope you're still not upset about Rita's article," he said softly.

Serena continued to eat her egg. Harry sat down next to her. She watched him nervously. Part of her wanted to explain how the article and all that hate mail made her feel but she couldn't. Harry would try to make her feel better and the feelings she already had for him would become stronger. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for him at all.

"You're not, are you?" Harry asked, "because it's all rubbish."

Serena pulled her egg away and looked at Harry. "No it isn't," she said quickly. "I am a stupid, over eating, lazy crybaby."

"What?" he demanded, appalled. "Serena…."

"It's true," she said. "I'm really am those things. I am the exact opposite of Hermione."

"So?" Harry asked, "I don't care about that."

Serena got to her feet. "Harry, I really don't want to talk about this, okay? Happy Easter."

"Hey, Serena," he said but Serena ran up the stairs and sat in the girl's dormitory.

Losing her appetite, Serena put her toffee egg aside and put her arms around her pillow. Avoiding Harry was not easy for her. She just wanted to tell Harry everything on her mind but tat would mean revealing her secret as a sailor soldier, the moon princess and the identity of the other girls. 'Hogwarts will be over in three months,' she thought, 'then I can go back to Japan…and Darien.'

-

In Raye's dream, the shadowy figured remained at her side. She grew tired of telling it to leave her alone. He didn't harm her once so she figured he wasn't out to get her. All he did was flatter her and try to touch her. But every time he tried his hand went right through her. It began to confuse Raye a little bit.

"What's wrong with you?" she inquired, turning to the young man. "Are you a ghost? How come you're so…transparent?"

"I am no ghost," he replied. "I am just missing the things that make me whole."

"Like what?" she inquired.

"Like love," he told her it a soft voice, coming closer. His breath tickled her skin. "Power, belonging. Many people have these things except for me."

"So once you get those things you will become whole?" Raye asked.

"Precisely," he replied. "And will you give them to me, dear Raye?"

"What?" she backed away. "I don't even know you."

"But you do know me!" he exclaimed. "I am the one you've been looking for, waiting for your whole life. I am your prince."

"I swear I never met you before in my life," Raye told him.

"You have," he said, gesturing to his face, "you've seen me before…but because of my condition you are not able to see my face. Try to remember, Raye."

"Maybe if you told me who you were?" she inquired.

"I cannot," he said. "You must help me, Raye. I am trapped within these walls. All you have to do is surrender your love for me."

"Why do I have to do it?" she demanded.

"Because you're the only one that can!" he said desperately. "Please Raye. I cannot do the things a normal man can do. I cannot touch…I cannot feel…I am very much like a ghost of my real self."

"I can't just surrender my heart to you," she said, "not when I do not know you. How do I know if I can trust you? How do know you won't hurt me once I set you free?"

"But Raye," the young man insisted, "I have waited my whole life for you. If I do harm you then I will return to this…this ghost of a man. It is the last thing I want!"

Raye backed away and turned to the exit. "I…I need to be alone for a while. I have to think."

"Very well," he said, "but you won't be alone."

Raye ran out of the castle and into the wilderness. As she walked through the pine forest, it ended and she entered one of elm trees. It was darker than the previous forest. There were creepy shadows everywhere and she felt depressed. Raye paused and looked behind her. The dark woods made her want to leave however she felt something pulling on her. Raye sighed.

"What is in these woods?" she asked herself. "Is there something I'm supposed to find?"

The dream closed and Raye woke up. Her roommates were still asleep. As Raye lay in bed thinking about her dream it dawned on her what day it was.

"It's my birthday," she mumbled.

A few beds away Pansy snorted as she turned to her side. "Oh, Dracokins…"

Groaning in disgust, Raye sat up and got dressed. She wasn't going to sit and listen to Pansy speak about her dreams.

"Happy birthday, Raye," said Draco as she emerged from the girl's dormitory.

"Draco, how'd you know?" she inquired.

"You told me in Madame Puddifoots, remember?" he answered. "Now I couldn't just let your birthday go by without getting you anything."

Raye stayed where she stood. "Draco, I don't think."

"It's not another kiss," he said with a grin, "though that's part of it."

Raye slowly walked to the couch and sat next to him. He handed her a box and she opened it to reveal two shiny black Mary Jane shoes. She gasped. On Christmas she was hoping for some shoes. How did Draco know? She didn't tell him!

"Draco," she whispered, "this is wonderful. I needed some new shoes. How did you know?"

"I saw them in Gladrags," he said, "and I thought they'd be perfect for you."

"This is amazing," Raye sighed. "Draco, thank you so much!" she placed her hand over his knee and leaned forward. "You really shouldn't have."

"Of course I did," he told her. "Go ahead, put them on. Let me see how they fit. The woman put a sizing charm on them."

"Okay," Raye popped her old shoes and placed on the new shiny shoes. She stood up and walked around.

"How do they feel?" he inquired.

"Absolutely great," she answered, feeling like a million Galleons. With all of Dracos's money and charm, it was hard _not _to fall for him. She was starting to understand why Pansy was so crazy about him. She almost wanted to go and show them off to Pansy.

Draco walked up to her. She smiled and glanced down at the shoes. "What did you have to dish out for these?"

"They're not as expensive as they look," Draco said quietly. He cupped her face and she went limp as he kissed her softly on the lips. Raye gently pushed him back.

"I—I," she whispered, "I think I'll go to breakfast."

He tried to hide his disappointment. "Okay, go and show them off. Let everyone know that Draco Malfoy has good taste."

"See you later," said Raye and she left the common room just as Pansy came into the common room.

"Draco, you're up!" she cried, running to him. "Good morning."

Draco groaned as Pansy took him into a vice like embrace. He thought he had won Raye over with the present he got her. Why did she still act so distant?

-

Raye did take the opportunity to show off her new shoes to her friends, classmates and even Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was thoroughly jealous and Raye believed she nearly matched her house colors.

When lessens resumed, Harry noticed that Serena was avoiding him. She didn't talk to him or sit anywhere near him during meals and their lessons. There had to be something Harry could do. In History of Magic while Professor Binns was writing things on the board, Harry decided to take his chance. Instead of copying the information down he wrote a note to Serena. AS everyone was writing and Binns was always dull anyway, he had no idea what Harry was doing. He finished his note and used a levitating charm to make it fly to Serena's desk.

Serena looked down at the folded up piece of parchment. Sighing and looking around her, she unfolded the note and read it behind her history book. His message had some scratched out words indicated he had some trouble expressing himself.

_Serena,_

_I hope you don't think I'm embarrassed to be with you. Forget about all that rubbish Rita wrote. You know I don't think that way about you. If I said anything I'm sorry. Can't we talk about it in the common room later?_

_Harry_

Serena looked up from the note and saw Harry watching her with an expression of sadness and confusion. She wasn't sure how to respond. Scratching her temple and glancing up at Binns' instructions, she jotted them down and looked at Harry's note again. Serena groaned and wrote a quick response.

_You didn't do anything Harry. It's all me. I'm sorry, I can't talk about it. Please just give me some space. _

Glancing around her, she floated note back to Harry. He caught it hastily and read it. Harry's eyes widened and looked at Serena, who was now copying her notes.

'She can't be serious,' he thought as he turned around. Feeling defeated, he went on with his work and tried to look busy.

Serena wanted to tell Harry the truth—about Darien—her feelings and even her plans to leave Hogwarts. She hated leaving him in the dark but she wasn't sure if he would understand. Telling Harry would probably mean revealing her identity as Sailor Moon and the identities of her friends. She mentioned in her weekly essays to Dumbledore that she missed Japan and planned to continue her magical education there. Of course it wasn't true. She wasn't sure if there was a magic school in Japan. Serena would just go back to going to a 'muggle' school and learn math and biology and science again. Hogwarts became the only school she thought was fun and even though her grades still suffered she had made many friends.

Serena bit her lip as she thought about her friends. They did not have as much as a responsibility as she did. Serena was going to become the Queen of the Earth in a couple of decades while the girls would remain as scouts. Serena's life was already planned out. Though Serena tried not to let it get to her, she felt a little jealous. It was all right for them to date whoever they wanted. They didn't know who they'd be married to and what their kids would look like. Serena really hasn't gotten over the shock of learning how Rini really was.

'Why can't I be just a normal teenager?' she asked herself mentally, 'or maybe just an ordinary witch? I can handle being a witch. After learning all I was and who I'll have to be, being a witch is nothing.'

She glanced over at Harry and around her classmates. Being a witch actually sounded cool to Serena. She could fight evil without having to transform into Sailor Moon. If in her old school people found out she had powers they'd think she was strange. Molly might suggest she get some counseling. But Hogwarts was different. Everyone seemed equal. True, they were in separate houses and the Slytherins were potential Death Eaters but she felt comfortable in Hogwarts. Serena wanted to have talk with Queen Serenity and ask her why she was sent her to have a second chance to her first life. Princess Serenity was a whole other person and so was Neo Queen Serenity. She was now able to be Super Sailor Moon. Was there going to be a new transformation after that? And another? How many people were trapped inside Serena? Can't she just be Serena the Normal Teenager or Serena the Teenage Witch?

As her mind wandered, she forgot to be jotting down notes and studying and she was making a huge circle in the middle of her parchment. Lydia noticed and nudged her.

"Serena, what're ye doing?" she asked.

"What?" Serena blinked and looked at her paper. "My notes!"

An owl came in and dropped a letter on Professor Binns' desk. A few students had to shout to get his attention. Mumbling to himself, the ghost floated to his desk and picked up the letter.

_Please send Serena Tsukino to my office. New Password is Cockroach Cluster._

_ Dumbledore_

Staring at Dumbledore's new choice of password, Binns glanced up. "Miss Tsukino. You have just been summoned to the Headmaster's office."

"Wow, he got your name right," said Lydia. "And you're new!"

But Serena wouldn't have cared if the absent minded dead teacher got her name right or not. 'I'm in trouble," Serena thought as she got to her feet. "Should I bring my things with me, Professor?"

"Yes, might as well," he muttered, waving his hand with Dumbledore's letter. "Come get this letter—it has the new password on it." Serena quickly pushed her things into her bag, swung it over her shoulder and approached the desk. She took the letter, shoved it into her pocket and left the class without another word.

"I wonder what Professor Dumbledore wants," Serena said to herself, walking down the corridor and stopping at the gargoyle. She pulled out the letter and looked at it. She laughed at the new password. "COCKROACH CLUSTER!"

The gargoyle sprang aside and the staircase began moving. She hopped onto a step as it moved upward. It stopped and she alked into Dumbledore's office to see him pacing.

"Hello, Professor," she said, "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore, "I did. Come and sit down."

Serena sat down as the headmaster sat behind his desk. As he stroked Fawks' feathers, he began to talk about why he sent for her.

"Now don't worry, Miss Tsukino," Dumbledore said softly. "You are not in any trouble."

"Thank you," Serena said.

"I've been looking over your latest weekly essays," Dumbledore explained, "and they say you're planning to leave Hogwarts?"

"That's right," Serena nodded.

"Your reason being is that you are homesick?" he asked.

"Yeah," Serena said with a smile. "I even miss my annoying little brother."

"How little?"

"He'll be eleven soon," she answered.

"That's the age to start Hogwarts."

"I don't think he's a wizard," Serena said quickly as a thought of Sammy holding a wand entered her mind.

"Is there something else to bring you to that decision?" Dumbledore inquired.

Serena paused and bit her lip. There was something in Dumbledore's eyes that made it hard for her to lie to him. She looked down and swallowed.

"Yes," she whispered. "There is."

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I cannot talk about it, Professor," she told him. "It is personal."

"You don't want to leave Hogwarts, do you?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No, I don't." Serena answered. "But I really don't have much of a choice."

"This personal reason," he said, "would it have anything to do with what Rita wrote about you and Hermione Granger in Witch Weakley back in February?"

"Yes, quite a bit," Serena said, "and the kind of mail I've been getting lately."

"I see," Dumbledore told him, "and you believe leaving Hogwarts is the answer?"

"What?" Serena inquired.

"I think you want to leave Hogwarts, Serena," Dumbledore said, "so you can escape from future embarrassment. Am I right?"

"Professor," Serena shook her head. "That's part of it but there's something more, really."

"Serena, our dear Hagrid felt the same way when Rita wrote about him," Dumbledore said kindly, "he wanted to leave Hogwarts but you can't let something silly like this stop you from continuing your education."

"I'm not though," Serena muttered, "I'm going to go to my old school back in Japan."

"Crossroads—isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah," Serena blushed. "Crossroads Magic School."

"Well, good," said Dumbledore, "tell me about your school at home."

"It's nothing like Hogwarts," Serena grinned, "I can tell you that much. I didn't really like my math—er—Arithmancy teacher! So I decided to stop taking it when I transferred here. I didn't even like that subject anyway."

"Have you told your friends about your decision to leave, Serena?"

"Uhh, well, I," Serena whispered, "No I haven't. I don't want to worry them. I will probably tell them after the tournament is all over."

"I see," Dumbledore whispered. "Serena, I sense that there is a third party involved."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That someone made you come to this decision," he said.

"Well, kind of," Serena said nervously, rotating her foot on the ground, "I uh, had a boyfriend back home and I—well—I should go and see him. We didn't leave on good terms so I have to go back and set things right."

"What does he think of you being at Hogwarts?"

"He doesn't know I'm here," Serena said. "Professor, this is the personal bit and I don't really feel comfortable about talking about it. It's really complicated and not even I can understand it."

"I understand," Dumbledore nodded, "well, if you do want to talk about it, Serena, you know where my office is."

"And I know your new password," said Serena. "Thanks, Professor."

"You may go now," he said, "I'm sorry to see you leave the school."

"Yeah," Serena said as he got to her feet. "Me too."

-

With Serena avoiding him, Harry became angry with his Godfather for all that wasted girl advice and 'wizard sex talk'. It wasn't different from what he heard before. After another day of Serena being distant, Harry grabbed a quil and parchment and started a letter to Sirius.

_Sirius,_

_So much for all your advice on girls because it ended up being good for nothing.__ Serena won't talk to me anymore. I thik she's still upset about Rita's article and the hate mail she's been getting. She isn't getting as much now like she used to. I tried passed a note to her in Binns' class but she told me to leave her alone. So now what to you suggest I do if you think you know everything about girls? Should I probably try to kiss her or something? I was really starting to like Serena and I can't even talk to her now._

_Harry_

At dinner on the twenty-seventh Harry got his reply from his Godfather.

"Who's that from?" Hermione asked. "Snuffles?"

"Yeah," Harry said softly as he opened it.

_Harry,_

_Sorry that you and Serena are having troubles and you haven't even been dating yet. She must've gotten some terrible threats in her hate mail if she doesn't even want to talk to you. I don't think she doesn't like you anymore because she probably would've told you so. It's nothing serious just let her alone. You have one task left so focus on that instead. Maybe Serena will come around by then and if that doesn't' work try getting her a present._

_Sirius._

"You wrote to him about Serena?" Hermione demanded in a whisper.

"So?" Harry grunted. "He took an hour on the 'magical version' of the 'sex talk.'"

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice and sprayed it over the table.

"Ron!" Hermione muttered.

"Sorry," Ron said, wiping his mouth. "So, what did Snuffles actually say, Harry?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and stuck the letter in his pocket. "Ask your dad if you want to know," said Harry. "So he wants me to just let Serena ignore me?"

"He's right, Harry," Hermione said, "Maybe Serena wants to give you the time to prepare for the next task."

"I think it's more than that, Hermione," Harry told her. "Something is bugging her but she won't tell me what it is."

"You want me to talk to her then?" Hermione queried.

"Will you?"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "I'll ask her if she's still mad about Rita's article. There was more stuff about her in it."

"Thanks."

"But you've got to focus more on the tournament, Harry," Hermione told him. "That is more important."

-

When Harry left the common that night to see what was coming up and to probably to get more help from Bagman, Hermione talked to Serena in the privacy of the girl's dormitory. Serena sat cross legged on top of her bed as Hermione at across from her on her own bed.

"I've been talking to Harry," Hermione began, "he's worried that you're mad at him."

"I'm not," Serena said. "He hasn't done anything wrong, Hermione. It's Rita, and all those things people been writing to me lately."

"Didn't they stop writing you though?" Hermione asked. "They probably all got bored with it."

"Yeah, they didn't write so much after the Easter holidays," Serena sighed. "They could be just biding their time."

"You think they'll hex you if you talk to Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"If Rita sees me with him," Serena whispered. "It's complicated, okay, Hermione? There's more to it than just that."

"What do yu mean?"

After having to speak to Dumbledore about this Serena didn't feel like having to speak about it to one of Harry's best friends. Serena groaned.

"Hermione, I'm really mixed up," Serena said awkwardly, "I do like Harry and everything but after Rita's article and that hate mail, it made me realize something."

"What?"

"We're—not really made for each other," Serena groaned. "I tried denying it, I really did. I had loads of fun with Harry. But I—oh—crap…I had a boyfriend back in Japan."

"A boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Serena said, "I broke up with him before I came here but I don't think he believed me. I acted impulsively. I should've thought it through. Well, I—that's why I can't talk to Harry. I remembered I'm somebody's else's girl."

"What is this guy like?"

"Well, he is nice and really handsome, he's smart," Serena said, "kinda like you but he's a guy and he's not a wizard."

"You still like him?"

Serena paused. She wasn't sure anymore. "I don't know, Hermione. He is a good person but he didn't really—treat me the way I wanted."

"What do you mean?" Hermione inquired. "Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah," said Serena, "a lot. I don't think he ever meant to but he didn't spend time with me like Harry would."

"So—you're thinking of returning to this guy if he hurt you?" Hermione asked.

Serena nodded.

"That is insane," Hermione muttered.

"I know, Hermione, but I don't have much choice." Serena told her.

"Serena, Harry really likes you," Hermione said. "He told me so."

"He does? He did?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, "since you started coming to Hogwarts, Harry's the happiest I've ever seen him."

"Really?" Serena straightened up. "You think it has to do with me?"

"Well, yeah," Hermione told her. "Something always happens to him at Hogwarts: Quirrel trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone for Voldemort, the Chamber of Secrets and last year he thought his Godfather was a mad killer—now someone might be trying to kill him again but he doesn't seem to care because he has you."

"You mean with whoever put his name in the goblet of fire?" Serena asked. "I think it's Ludo Bagman and he wouldn't kill Harry."

"Yeah, Harry said something about that," Hermione nodded, "and I hope you're right. I hope nothing bad happens to Harry this year."

"Hermione, I know you're not boyfriend and girlfriend," Serena began, "but how exactly _do _you feel for him?"

"Well," Hermione sighed, "Harry's like a brother. I know his feelings for me are about the same."

"What about Cho Chang?" Serena asked, "hey, didn't Ginny have a thing for him?"

"We know Cho's dating Cedric Diggory," said Hermione, "and Ginny's seeing Michael Corner from Ravenclaw. I think _you're _the girl Harry's got his eyes on."

"But how? We're not dating." Serena said awkwardly. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, you two say that now," Hermione said, "but maybe by the time school lets out you two might think differently."

"Maybe," Serena sighed, "but it is very complicated. I'm…thinking about going back to Japan this summer."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "Why?"

"Because I miss home," Serena groaned, "look, Hermione I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Serena, don't let that Skeeter woman upset you," Hermione said, "I'm mad about what she wrote about me too but I'm not going to stop going to school because of it!"

"I know you're only trying to help," Serena groaned "and that's cool. If you want to tell Harry about what I said, go ahead. I don't care. There are some things that can't be helped. I'm sorry. Can you just tell Harry that for me?"

"Yeah," Hermione grunted, "I can."

Hermione got up and left for the common room. By the time she sat down in her usual chair across Ron, Harry ran inside looking disturbed.

"Hermione, Ron!" he gasped. "You won't believe what just happened!"

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione inquired.

"After Bagman showed us what was coming up," he said quickly, "Krum wanted to ask me about…you and me…" he added looking awkwardly at Hermione. "And Serena…then Crouch showed up!"

"What?" Ron gasped. "You mean Percy's boss?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "and he was acting crazy…talking to trees thinking they were Percy. He wanted me to get Dumbledore for him. Krum stayed to watch him and when I came back with Dumbledore Krum was stunned and Crouch was gone!"

-

After the attack on his champion Karkaroff was very angry and made sure he traveled from the ship and back in a group. At breakfast the next day Sofia told Raye all about it.

"I never saw Professor Karkaroff so angry," she said with a shudder.

"Why would Crouch attack Krum though?" Raye inquired.

"Professor Karkaroff thought Crouch was trying to keep him from competing," said Vladimir. "Viktor told me the man voss acting crazy—talking to trees—and he vanted to see Dumbledore. No idea how long he vos valking in those voods for."

Serena and Lydia were also speaking about it at their table. "Something doesn't feel right, Serena," Lydia said. "I think whoever attacked Crouch didn't want him to talk to Dumbledore."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"The man walked all the way from London to get here!" Lydia said. "He was going out of mind and he wanted to talk to Dumbledore. Crouch couldn't have just changed his mind and stunned Krum. It doesn't make sense. We have to have a scout's meeting and maybe search the grounds tonight."  
"Students aren't allowed to go into the forest!" Serena gasped.

"Yeah, but that rule doesn't apply to the sailor scouts, does it?" Lydia said slyly.

-

"I asked Pierre if he saw anything," Sailor Venus said as the sailor scouts began searching the forest. "But he didn't. He heard something though. Sounded like a scream."

"Maybe it was a monster from the forest?" Sailor Moon inquired nervously.

"I think we would know if it was," said Mars. "It would've taken Krum too."

"Where exactly did Harry see Crouch?" Sailor Jupiter inquired. "Maybe we might find some clues?"

"I don't know!" Sailor Moon groaned.

"Guys, I think I found something!" Sailor Mercury called. "Over here!"

"Good work, Mercury!" Sailor Rainbow said as they hurried over to the brains of the team. "What did you find?"

Sailor Mercury squatted on the ground and picked up a piece of string. "It may have come off someone's robes."

"It looks like it matches Karkaroff's furs," said Sailor Mars.

"Not quite," said Sailor Mercury as she began analyzing it in her computer. "It's too long and fine," she said.

Sailor Venus touched the string, "and silky."

Sailor Mercury gasped. "Oh my goodness! It's a demiguise hair!"

"What's a demiguise?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"It looks like an ape," Sailor Mercury explained, "they can turn invisible!"

"So—Crouch was captured by some invisible ape?" Sailor Rainbow asked, rubbing her head. "I don't understand."

"No, demiguise are peaceful and they're from the Far East," Sailor Mercury said quickly. "But their hair can be spun into invisivility cloaks."

"Wait, so this person must've been wearing an invisibility cloak?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Yes," said Mercury with a nod. "It seems that the person who attacked Crouch knew he was coming. I think Rainbow's right—whoever did this did not want Crouch to talk to Dumbledore."

"What about Krum?" Sailor Mars inquired.

"And Harry?" Sailor Moon added.

"They didn't have a motive to attack two students," Sailor Mercury said, "so they waited for Harry to leave so they can stun Krum and—I guess kill Crouch."

"What about this body?" Sailor Mon inquired. "What would they do with it?"

"I'm trying to figure that out," Sailor Mercury said as she went typing away. "I can only get so much data on school grounds because of the magic in the air—it creates an imbalance."

"Maybe Crouch killer buried him somewhere?" Sailor Rainbow guessed.

"That's what I believe," Sailor Mercury muttered. "But his body can be anywhere! Oh it's no use—I'm not getting any date on his whereabouts. I think Durmstrang and Beaxbatons just add more magic."

"No sweat, Mercury," Sailor Jupiter said. "We're a step further now—at least we have an idea who the killer is."

"Yeah, they've got an invisibility cloak," said Sailor Venus. "So they could be anybody."

"Guess, I'm starting to think there is someone in Hogwarts that can't be trusted," Sailor Mars said. "There's a killer here with an invisibility cloak and that is very dangerous. We've got to find out who it is?"

"But how?" Sailor Moon demanded. "What do you suggest we do, Mars?"

"I don't know," Sailor Mars groaned. "I don't know."

"I'll write to Madame Indigo and see if she's got any ideas," Sailor Rainbow said. "Venus, write your mum and ask her to find out if Crouch said anything about coming here."

"Okay," Sailor Venus nodded.

"And you might want to have her talk to Bagman," Sailor Mars added, "because I'm getting a feeling he didn't put Harry's name in there after all."

"But if he didn't, who did?" Sailor Moon inquired.

Sailor Mars took the demiguise hair and stared at it. "Whoever killed Crouch."

-

"_Vere__ are you going?" __Krum asked, turning over his shoulder._

_"Stupefy!" a flash of red light smacked into Krum and he fell onto the ground. Crouch looked at the boy, closing and opening his mouth. He looked around him._

_"Hello?" he wondered allowed. "Someone there?"_

_"Avada Kedvara!" screamed an angry voice and a vivid green steam hit Crouch and he fell backward with eyes wide and empty. The killer removed his invisibility cloak._

Raye sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath and looking around her. She scrunched her fingers into her hair and thought about her dream.

"Did Crouch even see his killer?" she wondered out loud. "Or did his killer not even give him a chance? What happened that night and what's going on here?"

On there way to breakfast, Lydia and Serena stopped at the Owlery to send their letter to Madame Indigo. "You know what, Serena?" Lydia asked. "I've been thinking—remember back at the World Cup with the Dark Mark incident?"

"Yeah, I remember," Serena said, "it was creepy!"

"Mercury said she saw the heat of where a body lay when we went investigating the woods with Madame Indigo," said Lydia, "well, I'm starting to think the guy must be the same guy that killed Crouch and possibly the one who put Harry's name in the Goblet on Halloween."

"You, you really don't think Crouch was killed, do you?" Serena asked. "maybe whoever it was just modified his memory?"

"Maybe," said Lydia with a shrug, "but that would mean Crouch is wandering the forst wondering who the heck he is. No, I reckon someone wanted to make damn sure Crouch wasn't going to talk to Dumbledore. It must've been so important that he'd kill him."

Serena groaned. With all this drama going on, was it still a good idea to go back to Japan?

-

"Why do I even bother taking Divination," Serena said to herself as she left Charms for Divination. "When I know how my life turns out?"

"What'd you say Serena?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing," Serena muttered.

They climbed up the ladder and entered the room. The two girls immediately removed their robes and sweaters.

"Professor Trelawney," said Serena, "must you keep the fire going?"

"Yes, my dear," the teacher said in her misty voice.

Harry went to the window, opened it just a crack and sat in the chintz arm chair next to the window. Serena watched longily. She wanted to sit next to Harry, not jus to feel the cool air but to be near Harry again. He hadn't tried talking to her after Serena had her talk with Hermione. Either he knew about her plans to leave Hogwarts or he was trying to figure out what happened to Crouch too.

"My dears," said Trelawney, "we are almost done with our planetary divination. I had planned on us studying more on Mars but today we will have a little treat…"

"Good," said Serena under her breath, "I'm already sick of Mars' attitude."

"Today we will learn about the Earth, the Moon and the Sun," said Professor Trelawney.

"What?" Serena straightened up. "Did you say the Moon?"

"Yes, Serena dear, the Moon. Now if you look this way I shall dim the lights."

With a wave of her wand, the lights went out as the fire continued blazing. Professor Trelawney brought a glass dome of the solar system. Professor Trelawney pointed to the sun.

"Now we know that the sun gives life to all the planets," she said, "so much _power _in the sun…just hanging there for one purpose to give light and life."

"We're supposed to learn this in astronomy class" Dean snickered to Seamus. "Not _astrology!"_

"Shh!" hissed Parvarti and the boys shut up

Professor Trelawney continued talking about the sun and the astrological sign of Leo the Lion. Serena nudged Lydia. "Listen up, Lydia, she's talking about you."

Lydia grinned, "Yeah, I'm the big golden hot thing in the solar system…isn't that nice?"

"And I'm the big silver thing!" Serena chuckled.

"Serena!" said Lavender.

"Sorry," Serena said.

After speaking about the powers of the sun, Professor Trelawney moved onto the Earth, "it is strange how there is no astrological sign connected with the planet Earth as it is the only one in our solar system with such life and wonders…wood, water, breathable air, fire…love."

Lavender and Parvarti sighed wistfully. Lydia narrowed her eyes and stood up to object. "That's not true Professor! There's…"

"Lydia, sit down!" Serena snapped, grabbing her arm and sitting her down.

"But…" Lydia said, "Fiore…"

"My dear, please keep your inner lion in the cage for the time being," Professor Trelawney told Lydia. Lydia groaned as Professor Trelawney continued. "Now then, no sign for the Earth I am afraid. However, there are signs for the element _of _earth—such as the Capricorn. Look children, how the Earth turns every day, around the sun, just like the other planets. Just turning and turning and turning."

"And you wonder how we don't get dizzy from it," Ron sighed.

"But look! Our moon! It turns around the Earth!" Professor Trelawney said excitedly. "It has _no _choice but to revolve around the Earth as the Earth revolves around the Sun. No choice at all…"

Serena groaned and looked at the floor. It was true. She had no choice but to revolve around the Earth. She was just an _object _in Darien's life that was there.

"What would happen though," Trelawney asked the class, "if the Earth did not have the Moon? Sometimes I wonder…"

Serena rolled her eyes as Trelawney went on giving the possibilities that might throw the Earth of balance and then she went into eclipses. "You see here the Earth is between the Sun and Moon," said Trelawney. "The Moon is in the Earth's shadow—unable to receive any light or warmth. How sad for the Moon to be left in the dark, trapped inside the Earth's shadow. It does not help those born under the influence of the Moon to always be under the Earth's control. See here, as the Moon moves from out of the Earth's shadow…it can now breathe…feel the warmth of the Sun and see its light. For a moment the Moon is…free."

Serena glanced over at Lydia. Professor Trelawney seemed to make some sense. Serena was spending more time with Lydia now and she was trying to forget about Darien. But now she was going to revolve back to Darien. Was that how she was going to spend the rest of her life? Serena sighed, looked at the hanging Sun, moons and planets of Trelawney's dome. She noticed Professor Trelawney look at her.

"The Moon tires of being in the Earth's shadow," she whispered, "it wants to be in the Sun for once and show the Earth what is feels like to be in shadow."

A scream came from near one of the windows. Everyone flinched and looked at Harry as he fell out of his chair. Harry was clutching his scar. Ron jumped and knelt down over Harry.

"Harry!" Ron cried, slapping his face. "_Harry_!"

Harry opened his eyes. Serena looked down at him in shock. She was too scared to ask him what happened. It all happened so suddenly and the perfumed room made her dizzy.

"You all right?" Ron asked.

"Of course he isn't!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed. "What was it, Potter? A premonition? An aspiration? What did you see?"

"Nothing," Harry muttered.

"You were clutching your scar!" Trelawney cried. "You were rolling around clutching your scar. Come now, Potter. I have experience in these matters!"

"H-Harry," Serena whispered, "Are—are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "I'm just going to go to the Hospital Wing."

"My dear," the over dramatic divination teacher went on, "you were undoubtedly stimulated by the extraordinary clairvoyant vibrations of my room! If you leave now you, you may lose the opportunity to see more than you have ever,"

"I don't' want to see anything except for a headache cure," Harry's aid as he picked up his bag, muttered "see you later," to Ron and he left the Divination Room.

Serena turned to Lydia. "First Crouch is attacked and now Harry's scar is hurting him," she said edgily. "Lydia, what's going on here?"

"I don't know," said Lydia. "But I bet you all these things are connected some how. We've got to find out what's going on before someone gets hurt!"

**To Be Continued**

**AN: Hey People, there will be a slight hold on this story. I got a new computer and you know what happened? The CD with all my files were deleted somehow! TT Waaah! The new computer would not read it. I tried everything. I even tried to copy some files I saved to a 3 1/2 disk to a new CD and the computer kept saying it wasn't formated when it was! So,I got a new computer and I still have problems! Yay for me! I have to retype the stories that were in progress. I've been neglecting my Digimon and LoRT/SM cross. **


	31. Raye the Detective

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Lydia/Sailor Rainbow, Lucky, Madame Indigo, Sofia, Vladimir and others are my characters. If you want to use them, ask me. I'll probably let you.

Sailor Witches 31

Raye the Detective

Harry looked inside the Penseive he found when he came to Dumbledore's office. He witnessed some hearings taken place at the Ministry of Magic. He saw the madness from the Lestranges, the sorrow of Barty Crouch Jr., the nervousness of Ludo Bagman and the fury of Kenneth and Iris' MacGreggor—Lydia's parents.

They did their best to remain calm, but anyone being chained into a chair and asked disturbing questions would make anyone angry.

"Is it true that you and your wife made frequent visits to Azkaban?" Crouch asked.

"That depends what you mean by frequent," Kenneth muttered through clenched teeth.

"Did you see him the day he was taken?" Crouch rephrased.

"No," Kenneth replied.

"How soon did you and wife visit Sirius Black when he was taken to Azkaban?" Crouch inquired.

"Two days after," Kenneth told him firmly.

"And since his arrest," Crouch went on, "how many times have you seen him?"

"I'm not sure," Kenneth replied. "Lost count, sorry."

"Well, how _often_ do you go and see Sirius Black?" Crouch interrogated.

"Twice a month maybe," Kenneth said. "Especially during the holidays."

"Ah, I see," Crouch said. "And tell me, what were your reasons for going to the prison so often?"

"Because we know Black is innocent," Kenneth MacGreggor answered coolly and a few people gasped within the room. "Besides, it is good to visit one when he is in prison."

Kenneth MacGreggor looked like he wanted to make another comment; particularly about how often Crouch saw his son while he was in prison but thought better of it.

"What did Sirius Black tell you?" Crouch inquired. "What really happened?"

Kenneth leaned forward, "if you had just given the man a trial, Crouch, you wouldn't have to be asking me, now would you?"

Crouch banged on the table in front of him. "I will be asking the questions here, MacGreggor! Now answer the question! What did Sirius Black tell you when you went to see him during those frequent visits to Azkaban? Did he tell you how to bring back He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"  
"No," Kenneth growled. "He told me what really happened. He wasn't the one who betrayed the Potters. It was Peter Pettigrew. He was their secret Keeper."

"Even if that was true, MacGreggor," said Crouch, "Pettigrew is dead so he can't confirm that."

"Oh, he's alive," Kenneth insisted. "He is an unregistered animagus. He made it look like he cornered Sirius Black, shot off his own damn finger and transfigured to a rat then climbed down the sewers."

Crouch laughed lightly as if Kenneth just told him a joke. "I see, so he faked his death then?"

"That is correct," Kenneth replied.

"What else did you and Sirius talk about?"

"I told him I'd look for Pettigrew," Kenneth replied.

"And this is what you've been doing?" Crouch smiled. "Searching London for rats, are you? Do you realize how many rats live in this city—this country?"

"I know," said Kenneth muttered.

"How would you know if you found him?"

"Because he'd have a finger missing, of course," he retorted.

"So, you've been searching the London sewers for a rat for the past eight years?" He laughed and so did some of the Ministry wizards and witches. "You realize how crazy that sounds?"

"Perhaps," Kenneth said. "But since he is the one who actually did it, we should be looking for him."

"You are not in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Kenneth MacGreggor," said Crouch.

"I realize that," he sneered.

"Now, after your accident in the Quidditch Match against the Wasps last year," said Crouch as he looked at his notes, "your great uncle Kent MacGreggor of the School Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft passed away and let you take his place until they could fill his position?"

"That is right."

"It is true that illegal dark items were found at your desk last week?"

"But I…" Kenneth muttered, "Those weren't mine…."

"Answer the question, Mr. MacGreggor, were items found at your desk?" He glanced at his notes and read the information off of it. "A list of Death Eater's names, instructions of where to find He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, cursed necklaces, shrunken heads…practically everything from Knockturn Alley was sitting on your desk."

"Yes," Kenneth growled.

"Have you ever gone to Knockturn Alley, Mr. MacGreggor?" he inquired.

He paused and looked down. "Yes."

"And you purchased these things?"

"No!" he shouted. "Just unicorn blood! For medicinal purposes."

"I see," said Crouch. "Well you may step out for a moment as I interrogate your wife."

The chains came off Kenneth MacGreggor's arms; he stood up and stepped out of the room. Then his wife walked in, sat in the chair and the chains bounded her to it. She looked as if she had been weeping but her mouth was firm.

"State your name and profession," Crouch said.

"Iris Quigley MacGreggor," she replied. "I am a healer for St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

"For how long?"

"Seven years."

"Your husband's testimony says you visited Black two days after he was taken to Azkaban?"

"That is correct."

"And you visit him twice a month?"

She nodded.

"Do you make any _private _visits without your husband, Healer MacGreggor?" Crouch inquired.

"I beg your pardon?" Iris demanded.

"Do you visit Sirius Black without your husband?" Crouch repeated. Iris stared for a moment. "Come on now, yes or no."

Iris took in a breath and bit her lip. "Yes, I have."

In the corner of the room Rita Skeeter copied down what Iris said and perhaps something her imagination came up with as well.

"And does your husband know?"

"Yes."

"He does?"

"Yes, he does," she said.

"And that does not bother him?"

"Apparently not, Mr. Crouch," she said with a sneer.

"I see," said Crouch. "Your husband informs us that Peter Pettigrew was actually the Potter's Secret Keeper and Sirius Black was framed. Can you confirm that?"

"That is true," Iris MacGreggor hissed. "Peter Pettigrew betrayed them. Sirius Black tried to stop him."

"And Peter faked his death?"

"Yes. He may still be in the sewers or hiding out as someone's pet rat."

"I see," said Crouch. "Now, please explain the nature of these _private _visits you make when you see Sirius Black, Mrs. MacGreggor. What do you talk about? Do you give him anything? How long do they last?"

Harry looked to his left where Mad Eye Moody sat beside a woman with red hair in a ponytail. She had a slender build and brown eyes. At a closer look, he realized she was the same woman that spoke to him at the World Cup after someone conjured the Dark Mark. She was twisting paper in her hands and biting her lower lip. Seeing this, Mad Eye Moody took her hand and held it in his lap.

"Relax, Maura," he said softly.

"Crouch has to stop with these sorts of questions," she hissed. "The MacGreggor's didn't do it. You know it, Al!"

"Of course I do," he whispered. "Just calm down. The hearing will be over in a minute."

"Our visists lasted to an hour at the most," Iris testified slowly, "We mostly spoke about school. I gave him chocolate sometimes."

"Chocolate?" Crouch inquired.

"It's an antidote to the icy feelings left from dementors, Crouch," Iris said with a grin, making Crouch feel like he was stupid. Some of the people laughed and he sneered.

"I _knew _that." He said. "Was there anything in this…chocolate?"

"Let's see," she said, "sometimes I got him chocolate frogs and fudge. Oh, and I got him come Cadbury's chocolate sometimes. He fancied muggle candy…it was mainly milk, cocoa, sugar…"

"I know what's in chocolate!" he exclaimed.

"Well, good."

Crouch waited for a moment before asking his next question. He picked up his list and looked at it. Iris tried to be patient.

"Now, would you please tell us your relationship with Sirius Black?"

"What do you mean?" Iris inquired.

"Is it true that you dated before?"

"No!" she muttered.

"And why is that?"

"Because my brothers wouldn't let him near me," she retorted. "That's why."

"Please keep your answers civil, Iris," said Crouch.

"I'll try," she muttered.

"So your brothers were protective over you, correct?" he inquired. "Especially more so when Sirius' brother Regulus became a Death Eater?"

"They were only really protective of me during my years at Hogwarts," Iris said. "I don't' think just because Regulus was a Death Eater doesn't mean Sirius would too."

"Perhaps not," said Crouch. "So you never were intimate with Sirius Black, were you?"

"No," Iris muttered. "Never."

"Now, there were times when you went into Knockturn Alley, correct?"

"Yes."

"Your husband said you only bought unicorn blood."

"That is true," Iris answered.

"Do you know that it is a crime to slay unicorns and drink their blood?"

"Yes," she began furiously, "but I never harmed a unicorn! Never—I-"

"And dark magic artifacts were found in your workspace," Crouch cut her off without letting her explain, "One of your patients died under your care…due to poisoning…"

"I never poisoned my patients!" she growled. "I have awards!"

"Yes, I see…"

"I saved your life once, Crouch!" she shouted. "Don't' you remember?"

"Perhaps," he said, "I am glad you didn't poison me."

Iris tried to move in the chained chair. "I don't poison my patients!"

"But you do have poison in the potion making chamber of the hospital, don't' you?" he asked.

"So we can study their effects, you fool!"

"Don't you talk that way to me," Crouch growled.

"I did not do it!" Iris yelled. "Malfoy set us up! They…"

Crouch cut her off again by going on with a list of her patients that seemed to becoming sicker instead of better. Madame Indigo stood up.

"Let her explain, Crouch!" she retorted.

"Please be seated, Maura," said Crouch coolly.

Moody grabbed Madame Indigo's arm and pulled her down. She looked like she wanted to tear Crouch apart.

"Please bring Kenneth MacGreggor back in," Crouch said and a wizard came down, opened the door to beckon Kenneth in. He was speaking to someone outside the door.

"Stay here," he said.

"But Daddy," said a girl's voice, "you didn't do it…you didn't."

"Stay here, Lydia," Kenneth said and he came back into the room. Another chair was drawn up for him and he sat down. He was chained to it.

"Those that agree with me that the MacGreggor's are Death Eaters and need to be imprisoned for,"

"NO!"

A short little girl in braided pigtails ran into the room. It was an eight year old Lydia. She looked from her parents up to Crouch. "They didn't do anything. It was the Malfoys. They set up my parents! They're not Death Eaters, Mr. Crouch!"

"Get the girl out of here!" said Crouch.

"Lydia," Iris began.

"The Malfoys put that stuff on my dad's desk—they poisoned my mother's patients—my mother never poisoned anyone!"

"Your parents are no longer fit to take care of you," said Crouch. "Now step outside…the Dementors will come and…"

"No!" she shouted and she went to her father and tried to pull the chains off him. "Let the chains off my Dad's arm…let him show you his arm! He doesn't have that skull and snake picture on it. Mr. Malfoy had it on his arm…just look at my Daddy's arm and you will see…just look at their arms!"

"Barty," Madame Indigo stood up, "do what she says. If they don't have the Dark Marks on their arms then they are not Death Eaters."

"Fine," he said and he ordered Madame Indigo and Ablator to go down and restrain them as they lifted their back their left sleeves. They were bare.

"See? See?" Lydia said. "They don't have it. They're not bad wizards."

"Just because they do not bear the Dark Mark doesn't necessarily they are not Death Eaters," said Crouch. "They still had dark items in their workplaces,"

"They were framed!" Lydia hissed.

"-Frequently seeing Sirius Black."

"But he's innocent!" Lydia cried.

"Buying unicorn blood."

"That's not the same as _killing _a unicorn!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Those of you that agree with me that these crimes are worth a life sentence in," Crouch said, looking around him.

"Wait!" Madame Indigo said. "They have a child. These causes certainly cannot be so severe for a life sentence, Barty!"

"I agree," said Dumbledore from the stands. "Who is going to support this girl as she goes to Hogwarts?"

"She can stay with a friend," Crouch muttered.

"They didn't do anything!" Lydia cried.

"Then how long then?" Crouch said, "two years? Five? Ten?"

A few gave them their idea of a sentence. Crouch raised his hand. "All in favor of a ten year sentence in Azkaban due to dealing with Dark Wizards and handling dark magical items."

"No!" Lydia cried.

"Barty, please, I saved your life!" Iris pleaded. "You'd know I'd never do something like this!"

The majority of the room raised their hands, giving their opinions that the MacGreggors were not capable of watching over their daughter.

"Very well," said Crouch. "A ten year sentence in Azkaban."

"You can't take my Mommy and Daddy away!" Lydia shouted. "You can't!"

"You will see them when you are eighteen," Crouch muttered.

Lydia ran up to the front, glaring and pointing at Crouch. "I hate you! I hate you Mr. Crouch! I'll never forgive you for this. Never, ever!"

"Please, sweetheart," said a witch in the stands. "Your parents are very disturbed. It is better you live away from them."

"But they're not bad! They're not bad!"

The dementors came into the courtroom, grabbing Iris and Kenneth. They struggled and Lydia pulled and her parents' robes.  
"Mommy! Daddy! Don't' go!"

"We'll see you soon, Lydia…" said her father.

"No!" Lydia shouted. "No!"

Madame Indigo fought back sobs as she put her hands on Lydia's shoulders. The MacGreggors were whisked away.

The silver strands in the Penseive swirled around and Harry was back in Dumbledore's office. He looked at the Penseive for a while and sat back. He decided it was probably better not to mention to Lydia what he just saw. The way she lost her parents were as terrible the way he lost his.

-

Lydia jerked awake in the middle of the night and rubbed temple. She gasped for breath and got out of bed. She made a racket and a mess as she tried pouring herself some water.

"Lydia?" Serena called from her bed. "You okay?"

"Serena!" she gasped. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

Serena pushed back the blankets of her bed and walked to her. "It's okay. Why are you up?"

"Just thirsty," she lied and placed the pitcher back on the night stand. Her hand was shaking. "It's so damn hot."

"Let me pour it," Serena said softly, pouring the water into her cup. "You sure you're okay?"

Lydia sighed. "Well, I just had a weird dream about Mr. Crouch."

"Why would you be dreaming of Mr. Crouch?" Serena raised her eyebrow.

"Remember what Madame Indigo said in her reply?" Lydia inquired. "About Crouch being the one who put my parents in Azkaban?"

"Yeah, I remember," Serena replied.

"She didn't tell me the details of the hearing," she said. "I just dreamed about it. It was awful…he was asking them all these questions about Sirius Black and what they did when they went to see him. That's not of his business! I don't' care if it is his job!"

"Your parents are innocent, Lydia," said Serena.

"I hope Rita Skeeter doesn't hear about this," she said. "She might write about it…say I'm the one who killed him or something."

"Don't be silly," Serena insisted. "You didn't know he was the one who put your parents in prison. Madame Indigo modified your memory and a good thing too."

"I _knew _he looked familiar though at the World Cup," she insisted, "and when the champions were all picked. Something about him just made my blood boil every time I saw him."

"Well, you didn't do it, Lydia," Serena said. "We'll find out who really killed Mr. Crouch—if he is dead—he might be still alive."

"Yeah," Lydia sighed. "Might be."

-

Due to Crouch's possible murder and Harry's scar causing him pain, Madame Indigo saw fit to tell the girls she would come for the third and final task to help out. She hoped that nothing dangerous would happen to Harry but the Auror in her was telling her something was not right. The possible murder of Bertha Jorkins, the attack on muggles and the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup, someone putting Harry Potter in the tournament and now that Barteimus Crouch was missing or dead could not be just coincidences anymore. Something else added to the drama. Mina got her reply from her mother about Ludo Bagman.

"I just got a letter from my Mom," Mina told Lita in the fourth year girls' Hufflepuff dormitory. "You won't believe this—but Bagman's not our man!"

"No way," Lita said, picking up the letter and looking it over. "We were so sure Bagman did it!"

"If it's not Bagman," said Artemis as he straightened up, "who could it be?"

"No idea, Artemis," Mina replied.

"All of these strange occurrences must be connected somehow." Artemis told the girls. "We have to be careful and watch who talks to Harry. I'm starting to fear who might have done this is planning to do him harm. Since we came back to England, Mina, it seems that the powers of darkness are still here. Something is not right. We'll have to inform the others."

"Mina, did your cat just talk?" asked Hannah Abbot as she walked inside the dorm.

"Uh," Mina looked from her cat to Hannah. Hannah stood up straight, looking nervous with her finger pointing at Artemis. Artemis' mouth was wide open.

"It did talk," said Hannah, starting to come closer. "He said something about 'informing the others'"

"Well, Hannah, uh, well, uh," Mina glanced at Lita who looked like she was trying to figure something.

"Artemis isn't an ordinary cat!" said Lita as she picked up Artemis, "he's um…special!"

"Lita," Mina muttered.

"And we can speak…um…Felinetongue!" Lita added with a grin.

"Really?" Hannah put her hands on her hips. "You mean, like parseltongue only instead of snakes you can talk to cats?"

'Yeah," Mina nodded.

"Wow, that's brilliant!" Hannah said, picking up Artemis. She started to speak to him slowly. "He-llo. My. Name. Is. Hannah. Hannah Abbot. I am in Huffle—puff too!"

Mina and Lita looked on trying not to laugh. Artemis groaned.

"Oh, I probably can't speak felinetongue!" Hannah mumbled. "Maybe I can just understand it…"

"Artemis, say something!" Mina hissed.

"Hi Hannah," Artemis said. "My name's Artemis."

"Hey, he understood me!" Hannah exclaimed. "I wish my cat could talk to me. Maybe I should try talking to her more. I'll bring her to Hogwarts with me next year!" She placed Artemis back down on Mina's bed, grabbed what she needed and left the room.

"That was close," Lita said, heaving a sigh.

"Yeah," Mina nodded. "Come on, we've got to tell everyone about my mom's letter."

AN: I wish my cat could talk to me too.

-

Serena could not believe what Mina and Lita told her. She was so certain Bagman was the one. It was what helped her believe that Harry was going to be all right—that no one was out to kill him. Now that she found out that Bagman wasn't the guy that put his name in the Goblet she hated to who might have actually done it. But how could it not be Bagman? He was always offering Harry help! Serena started to worry about Harry's safety and the welfare of Hogwarts. There was a traitor here somewhere and they had to find out who it was.

Madame Indigo advised them to keep a close eye on Harry and write her if his scar hurt or if anything new happened. Lydia saw fit to tell her that they were wrong about Bagman and that only made her believe more that something was wrong. Madame Indigo waited impatiently for the twenty-fourth so she could be there incase anything went wrong.

Raye consulted the fire when she could but it didn't show her who was behind it. Two days before the task, she sat in front of the fire while her house was asleep.

"I'm not leaving until you show me something!" she muttered to the fire. "What is happening to Hogwarts? Who put Harry's name in the Goblet? Is any of this stuff connected to what happened the night of the World Cup? Please show me!"

In the fire Raye saw a man with a turban around his head. Raye looked closely as the man began to remove the turban. It fell from his head and she saw that he had no hair. Then he began to turn around slowly. Raye leaned forward.

"Who are you?" she wondered out loud.

Then she saw that the man had another face. It had red eyes with black slits and snake-like nostrils, a lipless mouth. Raye gasped. The fire crackled and snapped. The man with two faces disappeared and a man in lilac robes with curly blond hair took his place. He was surrounded by books, awards and admirers. The people froze up and could to move. He put on a show of bravery and then when something bad happened, when scary, disturbing messages were written on walls and a gigantic snake was moving about, the man tried to leave. The hero of the day was Harry Potter instead of the man everyone seemed to admire. The man lost his memory and he was lying in a sterile bed with a silly look on his face.

"What is this?" Raye asked herself. "Who are these people?"

The fire continued to show her something else. A man in old, raggedy robes with a scar on his face walked around, helping Harry Potter and other students. There was a kindness in his eyes she did not see in the others, as well as a look of sorrow. Behind him, the moon started to become full and he looked scared. Raye gasped as the man became a werewolf. Students were scared and the man had to leave. Harry Potter and a few others did not want him to go. Then the man and the two previous began to rotate in a circle.

"Look at the pattern," said a voice inside the fire, "break the cycle."

"What pattern?" Raye said. "What cycle?"

"All these men had a secret," said the voice. "They were not who they appeared to be. There is another with a secret. Look at the pattern. Break the cycle."

The three men's faces rotated in a circle. The man with two faces, the star who was a fraud, the kind but dangerous werewolf rotated in the fire. Following the werewolf was a shadowy figure. The voice repeated the words to Raye one more time.

"Look at the pattern. Break the cycle."

The fire cracked and the image disappeared. Raye sat back and sighed as she rubbed her head.

"That made no sense," she said. "How am I supposed to break the cycle if I don't know what it is? Who are those guys anyway?"

-

Raye continued to dream about the mysterious men she saw in the fire until the day of the third task. Apparently they were trying to tell her something but she didn't get it.

"End of the year exams today, Raye," said Draco Malfoy as he followed her to breakfast.

"I know," Raye replied. "We have Defense against the Dark Arts first, don't we?"

"I'm sure with the luck we had with our previous teachers we might not have to take it," Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Raye inquired.

"Didn't you hear?" Draco asked with a slight smile. "The Defense against the Dark Arts subject is jinxed. I haven't had a teacher last a whole year since I started coming to Hogwarts."

"Why, what happened?"

"Our first teacher died, the second lost his memory," Draco explained, "and good too because I didn't like him much. He made everyone make him think he was some hero but he was just taking credit what other witches and wizards done. Took their memories away after he interviewed them."

"He did?" Raye inquired, raising an eyebrow. All this started to sound familiar to her. "What about the last guy?"

"Oh, Lupin?" Draco said. "He dressed like our old house elf. His robes were all shabby. I didn't want to get too close to him incase I'd catch germs…or fleas.  
"What do you mean fleas?" Raye demanded. "Just because he couldn't afford decent robes doesn't mean he lived in a garbage bin, Draco."

"You really didn't know, did you?" he asked. "We should've told you earlier. Lupin was a werewolf."

"What?" Raye stopped and grabbed his arm before they entered the Great Hall. "What do you mean he was a werewolf? Did you know about this the whole time?"

"No, Professor Snape told everyone at breakfast around this time this year," said Draco. "So poor Lupin had to leave the school. No one would want a werewolf teaching their kids, would they? And Moody's going to only be here for one year. He's probably hoping this year would go quickly before he loses another body part." He gave a short laugh, walked to the Slytherin Table and sat down. Raye remained standing at the entrance and thought over what Draco said. The men Raye saw in the fire and her dreams, could they be the previous Defense Against the Dark Arts professors?

"Hi Raye!" said Sofia as she came up behind Raye and scaring the daylights out of her.

"Aaah!" Raye screamed and whirled around. "Sofia!"

"Oh, sorry," Sofia said softly, "I didn't mean to scare you. Come on. Let's eat. I'm starved!"

"Yeah, sure," Raye whispered as she followed Sofia to the table and they took their seats. Raye picked at her food as she thought things over. If the men _were _the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers then that meant that they had secrets. Quirrel was the one with two faces and he ended up dying. Lockhart was the one who acted like he was famous but he was a fraud. Lupin was the nice guy with lycanthropy. If all these men had secrets, if this was the pattern the dream was showing her then this was the cycle she was supposed to break. Something was going to happen to Moody. Moody must've had some kind of secret.

"You okay, Raye?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah," Raye mumbled.

"Today's your end of year exams, isn't it?" Sofia inquired. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks."

Down the table, Raye heard Draco shout at Harry Potter. "Hey Potter! _Potter! _How's your head? You feeling all right? You sure you're not going to go berserk on us?"

"What's Draco talking about?" Raye demanded.

"You ought to keep up with recent events, Hino!" Pansy Parkinson sneered as she pushed the _Daily Prophet to her._

"I hate recent events," Raye moaned, glancing up at Harry. He was reading the _Daily Prophet _and she turned through it. When she finished she folded the newspaper and handed it back to Pansy. "I'll see you guys in class."

After Harry read Rita's article, Serena took it and began reading it. She gasped at a certain line. "No way!"

_Pansy Parkinson gives her two Knuts on why Harry Potter has been acting this way. "He and Serena Tsuknino broke up. I bet he's depressed and he's trying to win her back."_

"Ouch!" Serena muttered as she turned to look at Pansy. "Of all the _nerve!"_

"I hope you're satisfied, Tsukino," Pansy said, "Look at what you did to poor _Harrykins!" _She gave a high and annoying giggle. Serena got up to shut her ugly doglike face as Lydia grabbed her arm.

"Forget it, Serena," Lydia said.

"Come on," Serena muttered, "let's get to Binns."

"Draco's lying," said Justin Finch-Fletchy from the Hufflepuff table as he skimmed over the article. "Harry was telling the snake to leave me alone."

"Wait," Mina whispered, "the snake went after _you?"_

"Yeah," Justin replied and explained how Draco and Harry fought at the Dueling Club. "It looked like he was trying to make it attack me—but he told it to leave me alone and it did. Draco Malfoy's making Harry look like he's mad or something."

-

Professor Moody seemed to be nervous about something as he waited for the students to come in for their exams. Raye tapped her mouth. 'What is his secret? What is he hiding?'

The rest of the class came inside and sat at their desks. Professor Moody picked up a tack of tests off his desk. The class was surprised they would be writing in his class when they were doing a lot of hands-on assignments. Raye quickly raised her hand.

"Um, Professor," said Raye, "before you give us the tests—I have a question."

"Yes, Miss Hino?"

Raye swallowed and tapped her fingernails on the desk. "You were Maura Indigo's Auror partner, right?"

"Yes," he growled.

"You never mentioned much about your Auror days," Raye continued, "could you probably tell us what kind of cases you worked together? The people you caught?"

"Considering of becoming an Auror after Hogwarts, Miss Hino?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

"What happened about becoming the next weird sister?" Pansy Parkinson hissed from a few desks away.

Raye glared at her and looked back up at Moody. "I just….want to know what it was like. What made you want to become an Auror, Professor Moody?"

"I am afraid I don't have time to reminisce on my Auror days," the Defense against the Dark Arts professor said gruffly, putting her test on the desk. "These exams should last the whole period. Do not waste time on them—constant vigilance!"

Raye looked at her test and then watched Professor Moody move around the room. Raye put her chin in her hand. She was being vigilant. She never had been so vigilant before in her life. She was getting vibes that Professor Moody wasn't really who he said he was. She was going to take some action. She would have to keep a real close _inner _eye on Moody for the rest of the day.

-

Madame Indigo arrived at the Great Hall in the middle of dinner. Lydia and the girls bounded up to go and see her.

"You've made it!" Lydia exclaimed. "We had our end of the year exams today. Binns' class was a nightmare!"

"Hopefully the third task will make up for it," Madame Indigo smiled. "How are ye girls today?"

"Fine," Mina answered. She looked at the Slytherin table. "Hey, where's Raye?"

"Probably studying for her finals," Serena shrugged.

"So close to the third task?" Lita asked.

"She'd show up," said Madame Indigo. "I need to see my old partner. Have any of you seen him?"

"I had him last period," said Ami. "His test was rather enjoyable."

Dumbledore approached Madame Indigo. "Hello Maura—come to help out at the tournament?"

"I hope you don't' mind, Albus," Madame Indigo said. "I've heard about the recent events and I thought you may need an extra Auror on hand."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said. "I do hope nothing happens tonight. But with the infamous 'Dynamic Duo' here tonight, I think we'd be ready for anything."

Madame Indigo smiled, "Why thank you. Have you seen Al?"

"He said he'd bring the cup to the middle of the maze," Dumbledore explained. "He should be back in a minute."

-

Moody placed the golden cup on the stone alter in the middle of the maze. He pointed his wand at it and muttered a spell. It glowed red temporally. Moody grinned and reached into his robes for his hip flask.

He took a swig and placed it back on his belt. He then noticed his keyes were missing.

"My keys," he said, "where are my keys?"

He looked around the ground. "Did I drop them? Damn!"

He searched the maze and came outside. Then he thought of something. What he forgot them in his desk?

-

Raye tiptoed into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, gazed around and climbed the stairs as silently as a cat. She knocked on the door.

"Professor Moody?"

There was no answer. Raye tried the doorknob and forced the door open. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She came into the middle of the room, arms at her sides.

"All right, Professor Moody," she whispered, "if you do have a secret, I'm going to find out what it is!"

She went to the bookcase and opened book after book to see if there were any hidden documents inside. She shook them and flipped through carefully. She looked at everything on the shelves. There was something strange. She didn't see any pictures of him as an Auror. No awards or anything. She rubbed her head.

"Is he…like ashamed of being an Auror or something?" Raye wondered out loud. "Or was Madame Indigo just the one who kept all their keepsakes?"

She crossed over to his desk and sat behind it. She began going through the draws and filing through papers. Then she found a set of keys in the last draw. She picked them up and looked around the room. They had to have gone to something. Then she spotted a large chest at the side of the room. Raye jumped up and hurried to the seven-lock chest. She put a key in the first lock and found it didn't fit. She studied the keys and one in another until it fit.

"Yes!" Raye said in triumph as the lock. She pushed the top up and looked inside where there was a collection of spell books. Raye reached inside and opened the books. She let out a groan when she didn't find anything on him. It was a good sign—so far he didn't have a secret—but what was the point of all these weird circumstances? What was the point of her visions? There had to be a secret Moody was hiding. How come he never told his classes about his Auror days? Why weren't there any awards, pictures, clippings of his past?

Raye put another key in the second lock, opened the trunk and saw some quills and parchment and a silvery cloak. Curious, she reached in wrapped it around her. She gasped when her body vanished.

"Invisibility cloak!" she said. Then she remembered what she and the scouts found when they were looking for Crouch.

_Sailor Mercury gasped. "Oh my goodness! It's a demiguise hair!"_

_"What's a demiguise?" Sailor Moon inquired._

_"It looks like an ape," Sailor Mercury explained, "they can turn invisible!"_

_. "So—Crouch was captured by some invisible ape?" Sailor Rainbow asked, rubbing her head. "I don't understand."_

_"No, demiguise are peaceful and they're from the Far East," Sailor Mercury said quickly. "But their hair can be spun into invisibility cloaks."_

_"Wait, so this person must've been wearing an invisibility cloak?" Sailor Venus asked._

_"Yes," said Mercury with a nod. "It seems that the person who attacked Crouch knew he was coming. I think Rainbow's right—whoever did this did not want Crouch to talk to Dumbledore."_

Raye looked closely in the threads. They looked so much like the thread Sailor Mercury found that night. Raye pushed the invisibility cloak back in and continued to look in teach trunk compartment. She found the awards and pictures of him as an Auror. His face looked like it was scaratched out. Madame Indigo had her mouth covered, staring at where partner's face was supposed to be. Raye opened the next compartment and dug through it. She found some letters. One was from…she could not believe it…_Wormtail?_

Barty,

Your father has escaped. Our Lord is not pleased. He is coming to tell Dumbledore. You have to stop him. Do whatever you have to. You must make sure he does not tell Dumbledore our plans to return our master.

Wormtail

Raye stared at the letter and looked at others. There were more from Wormtail with instructions of what he was supposed to do.

_Our master is weak. He needs a new body. Unicorn blood and Najani's venom can only sustain him. There is a way we can bring him back to power. If it works he may become even more powerful than before. There is the old Bone, Flesh and Bone spell. _

"Bone, flesh and blood?" Raye wondered out loud as she picked up another letter. "What's that?"

The next letter had the incantation of the spell.

_Bone of the father, unknowingly given you will renew your son._

_Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master._

_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe._

Raye couldn't believe the sinister words on the paper. They sounded so sick. She'd hate to witness this kind of spell take place. She saw on the same letter how the spell was going to work.

_We will use our master's muggle father's bones so we will have to perform the ritual in Little Hangleton where Tom Riddle is buried. I will use my own flesh. Our master has many enemies anybody's blood will do but he wants Harry Potter's blood. With Harry Potter's blood he may rise to full power and the protective charm his mother put on him should be lifted. If you make sure Potter gets to us our master will reward you greatly._

"This is sick!" Raye hissed, throwing the letter back into the mess of papers. "_Sick! _They're going to use Harry's blood to bring Voldemort back?"

"My teacher isnt' the real Moody," Raye said, "where's the real Moody?" she put in the next key. "Does one of these compartments leave a clue?"

In the next compartment she found some dark items. She closed it, put in the seventh and final key. She pushed up the lid and peered inside. It was a lot deeper than the other compartments. Once she got a good look, she saw what Moody was hiding. He was hiding _the real Moody. _Raye gasped and covered her mouth.

Moody was missing his magical eye and his peg leg. His hair was cut in uneven angles. He was starving to death. Raye stared at his body for a while, wondering if he was dead alive. She reached her arm in and pushed his shoulder gently.

"Mr. Moody? Mr. Moody, are you all right?" she asked. "Can you hear me? Mr. Moody?"

But Moody didn't say anything. He didn't even moan. She felt his breathing and his pulse. He needed medical care immediately. Raye slowly got to her feet and touched her face, nervously running her hands through her head.

"What do I do?" she wondered out loud. "What do I do?"

Her heart was racing and she swallowed.

"Dumbledore," she whispered. "I've got to tell Dumbledore."

Raye turned around and the door opened. Professor Moody, the fake Moody stood in the doorway. Raye screamed and backed up. Moody looked at her curiously and stepped inside.

"Is there something I can help you with, Miss Hino?" he asked.

Raye collided into the desk. She could not answer. She was trapped inside a room with a Death Eater. What was she going to do? She had forgotten she was a sailor scout. She forgotten she was a witch. She was going to die. She knew it. He was going to kill her just like he killed his father.

Moody glanced inside the trunk and looked at Raye. A strange mile spread across his lips. He saw the keys next to the trunk.

"Ahh, there are my keys," he said. "Thank you for finding them for me, Miss Hino. But I must ask you, what are you doing in my office?"

Raye swallowed and fought to find her voice. "You…you're not Professor Moody. You're a death eater, aren't you? You're Barty Crouch!"

"You are too vigilant for your own good," he said. "I'm going to have to do something about that…shouldn't be snooping around, Miss Hino."

"I'm not just vigilant," Raye said, "I'm psychic! This scheme of yours is not going to work!"

"I don't think so," he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. Raye's eyes widened. She didn't have time to react. He conjured ropes around her head, arms and legs . Raye fell to the ground. She was shocked that he didn't kill her.

"I'm afraid you'll have to miss the tournament, Miss Hino," he said as he picked he rup. "But I will be back to tell you when its over…I'll tell you when Harry picks up the cup and disappears into the unknown. Then I may have our master kill you for snooping around in a Death Eater's business. Or if I'm feeling charitable I may just modify your memory or put the imperious curse on you instead. It depends how I feel."

Raye thrashed around and tried to speak through her ropes. He threw her into the trunk with the real Moody and slammed the top down. He locked the trunk and got to his feet. He came out of his office placing the keys onto his belt as Madame Indigo came inside.

"Alastor!" she said. "I've been looking for you."

"What are you doing here, Maura?" he demanded.

"Don't' sound too happy to see me, Al," she muttered. "I've come to help on the last task and it's about to start. Come on now."

-

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bagman said, "the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tired in first place, with eighty-five points each—Mr. Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter both of Hogwarts School. In second place, with eight points—Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute and in third place—Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beaxbatons Academy!"

The crowd cheered madly for their champions. Lita danced around in her seat with her same yellow and black "GO CED-SENPAI" sign.

"Our Champions will go in to find the cup in the middle of the maze," Susan Applebee informed, "there will be some _challenges _they have to face along the way. Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody and visiting today—Maura Indigo—will be patrolling the outside to rescue our champions if any of them wish to be rescued."

"Well, we have the legendary 'Dynamic Duo' with us today," said Bagman, "I don't think there' s much to worry about!"

Madame Indigo waved at the stands and Lydia and her friends waved and whistled back. Some people didn't know she was.

"Cedric and Harry will go first," said Bagman, "followed by Vikctor and Fleur. Are you ready?"

Many people screamed, "yes!" and "Just get on with it!"

Bagman blew his whistle and the two champions in the lead ran into the maze. The crowd watched anxiously. They were able to see the kinds of things the champions couldn't. Serena muttered orders to Harry.

"No, Harry, wrong way. Not that way, go left! No, dead end-ahh-look out! Harry, get that…whatever that thing is!"

Susan and Bagman commented through the task, explaining what objects they encountered.

"That was a boggart Harry just triumphed over," said Susan. "A boggart is a dark creature that changes to what you fear most. It seems Harry fears dementors."

"I believe I can't blame him, Susan," said Bagman.

"Man, are those the skrewts we worked within Hagrid's class?" Lita said as Cedric barely got away from a lethal blast.

"Oh, it looks like Fleur Delacour had a shock." Bagman said. "She fainted."

The Beaxbatons groaned and hissed. Some called at her to get up.

"Hey, Harry's floating in midair!" Serena exclaimed. "What happened?"

"It looks like he got caught in a disorder enchantment," Hermione theorized.

"A what?" Serena raised her eyebrow.

"Look, he got free!" Lydia exclaimed, pointing down at the maze. Harry had his feet back on the ground and he was running around looking for the center of the maze. Serena continued to mutter orders as if she were watching some kind of horror film.

"No, Harry, that's another dead end!" she exclaimed. "Go back, go back!"

Then Harry turned around and continued running. Serena screamed at the thing he was about to face.

"No, Harry! Watch out! Not that way—you don't' want to see,"

She almost expected Harry to scream and run away when he saw the giant thing. Hermione gasped.

"It's a Blast-Ended Skrewt!" she said.

"Hagrid had us take care of _those?" _Serena demanded. She flinched when it shot a blast of fire at Harry. "Oh no!"

"Use the Impediment Curse, Harry!" Hermione commanded. "Slow it down—something!"

Harry used the curse Hermione was urging him to do and just as the Skrewt was inches away from Harry it stopped. Serena and Hermione let out sighs of relief.

Down on the ground Madame Indigo continued to walk around the task, keeping a good ear for any screams and a good eye for any red sparks. She noticed Moody staring through the hedges and muttering some things and pointing his wand. What was he doing? Was he helping some students through the task so they wouldn't have to disqualify themselves?

Then Bagman made a disturbing comment. He wasn't sure how to say it. "Er, it seems that Mr. Krum may have been enchanted somehow or another."

The Hufflepuffs were on their feet yelling as Krum hit Cedric with the Crutacious Curse. Some of the Durmstrang students looked at their champion in disbelief, shaking their heads.

"Viktor wouldn't' do something like that!" Sofia exclaimed. "What happened to him?"

The crowd shouted for joy when Harry burned through hedge and stunned Krum. The Hufflepuffs breathed a sigh of relief.

"And Harry saves Cedric!" Bagman said. "He ought to get more points for that…"

Ami looked at her watch and glanced at the Slytherin crowd. "Where's Raye? She's missing this."

The crowd watched the two remaining champions move on through the maze. Hermione was amazed when Harry met the sphinx.

"How is Harry supposed to get passed it?" Lydia inquired. "He certainly doesn't have to fight it, does he?"

"No, look, see?" said Hermione, pointing. "She's giving him a riddle. He'll have to get it right. Oh…Harry, don't mess up!"

"I wonder what kind of riddle she's giving him," Serena said. "I hope it's nothing too hard."

Harry was taking his time to get the riddle down. Hermione, Lydia and Serena watched anxiously with their fingers crossed.

"Come on, Harry," said Serena.

"You should've given him some riddles, Hermione," said Ron.

"I didn't know there'd be sphinxes, Ron!" Hermione muttered.

"He did it," Serena said, "see, she's letting him pass!"

"Oh, he's so close!" Hermione said. "Hurry, Harry. Cedric's almost there!"

Harry and Cedric entered the center of the maze. The Hufflepuffs were jumping up and down with glee, urging their champion on and then they saw the creature.

"Oh no, Ced, watch out!" Lita shouted.

"Mr. Diggory had better watch where he's going!" Bagman exclaimed.

Harry shouted at Cedric and he saw the spider. He lunged and tripped. For about the fifth time Lita had to shield her eyes.

"Oh, I can't look!" she wailed. "Tell me if he makes it, Mina!"

"Now the Acrumantula is after Harry!" Bagman informed. "Try transfiguring something ito a giant fly!"

Serena shrieked as the spider picked Harry up in its front legs. Ron closed his eyes and shivered while rubbing his hands over his body as if spiders were crawling up and down him. Serena winced and grabbed her leg just as Harry was bit in his.

"Oh, Harry!"

Now they saw Cedric trying to save Harry but whatever spells the two young wizards weren't working. Finally, the spider dropped Harry and he got up. He and Cedric together attacked the spider. The Acrumantula fell over onto an edge and blocking the path with its long and hairy legs. Serena sighed and grabbed Lydia.

"I thought that spider was going to eat him!" she wailed.

Harry and Cedric stood talking to each other. No one, not even the commentators could figure out what was taking them so long. Susan rubbed her head.

"It seems," she said slowly, "that they are trying to decide who should have the cup. They both helped each other in this task."

Scattered yells came through the crowd for both Cedric and Harry.

"Get the cup, Harry!" Serena said. "You deserve it!"

On the Hufflepuff side Lita called out to Cedric. "Ced-senpai. You saw the cup first. Go and get it. What are you waiting for? Come on already!"

"Hurry and decide while we're still young!" Draco Malfoy hollered.

Then something happened none of them probably would have thought of. Cedric helped Harry to his feet and with his arm around him, the two champions approached the cup.

"They're going to take the cup _together!" _Susan exclaimed. "It's still a Hogwarts victory. They're both going to win!"

Many people thought this was an excellent idea. They jumped to their feet.

"Come on, Harry, Cedric!" Serena cried. "Pick it up!"

"No, let Potter get it," Moody mumbled. "Potter, get the cup…"

Madame Indigo heard him. Why did he want Harry to get the cup?

They came on either side. They looked at each other and grasped handle. Then before their very eyes, the champions disappeared. Bagman and Susan went quiet. They didn't' know it was a portkey.

"Where are they?" Serena exclaimed. "Where'd they go?"

Susan looked at Bagman. They tried to come up with something to say.

"Uh, er," Susan swallowed, "it seems the cup was a portkey. They should be transported to…to the great hall! Yes, maybe?"

She knew it didn't sound convincing but she had to say something. The crowd looked worried. Madame Indigo approached her partner. He had a certain grin on his face she'd never, ever seen him wear before. It scared her and then something struck her.

This man was not her partner.

"No," she muttered. "It can't be!"

"What is it, Maura?" Moody inquired.

Madame Indigo pointed her wand at him. "Expelliarmus!"

"No!" Moody cried and he flew back, losing his wand. The crowd looked on in shock. Bagman tried to keep them calm.

"It seems that…maybe they made a bet?" he suggested. "And Maura Indigo lost?"

Madame Indigo grabbed Moody by the robes and punched him in the face. She held him against the ground.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And what have you done with my partner?"

To Be Continued


	32. The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Lydia/Sailor Rainbow, Madame Indigo, Lucky, Sofia, Vladimir, Pierre and other characters you wouldn't see in either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter are mine; including this idea I came up with whatever brain cells are left in my head.

* * *

**Sailor Witches 22**

**The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

"Something is not right," Lydia said, watching her guardian beat the crap out of her working partner. "Madame Indigo wouldn't attack Moody over a stupid bet…she doesn't even _make _bets."

"I know," Serena nodded and she glanced down to her scouts. "Where's Raye? She wasn't here the whole time. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Bagman didn't know the cup was a portkey," Hermione said. "Where's Harry? Ron—you don't think?"

Ron glanced at her and then to maze. "Whoever wanted to hurt Harry must've waited for this task to do it."

"Where's Alastor?" Madame Indigo hissed, slapping the fake Moody across the face. "Tell me what you've done to him!"

"Maura, control yourself!" McGonagall muttered as she walked up behind Madame Indigo and attempted to pull her off.

"Minerva, you don't understand!" Madame Indigo shouted. "That's not Alastor—that's some imposter!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Moody exclaimed. "Maura, it's me!"

"You are either under the Imperious Curse or a madman in disguise!" she snarled. "The Moody I know wouldn't send spells through the maze and smile like you just did when Potter took the cup! You put Harry's name in the goblet, didn't you? Didn't you?"  
McGonagall looked on in shock. Moody tried to move out of Maura's grasp. Dumbledore came by to see what the matter was.

"Albus, you've got to get the students back to their dormitories, now!" Madame Indigo exclaimed.

Dumbledore didn't need to ask why. He could tell by the urgency in her voice and the fear in her eyes that something was wrong. He nodded in agreement and magically magnified his voice.

"Get to your dormitories and stay there. Parents, please wait in the great hall."

Lita looked over at Cedric's parents. Mrs. Diggory stifled a sob and Mr. Diggory looked angry. She wanted to say something to make them feel better but she had no idea on Cedric's condition or whereabouts anymore than they did. She bit her lip and looked at her sign as Mr. Diggory helped his wife down the stands.

Dumbledore looked at Madame Indigo, "take him to my office for questioning."

"Albus, come on, it's me!" Moody insisted. "I'm Alastor Moody—I swear—remember the time we-."

Moody continued to struggle and tell them memories they shared together. As he tried pulling away, his flask fell from his belt. Madame Indigo reached for it.

"Polyjuice potion with Alastor's hair," she muttered. "If you were _really _my partner, you wouldn't be drinking Polyjuice potion to turn to yourself!"

He backed away. "Maura-come on now…"

She raised her wand. "_Stupfey!"_

The stunned fake Moody hit the ground. She bent down and patted him down for other weapons. She took the keys from his belt and other items she knew her old partner usually didn't carry. Madame Indigo stepped away and Dumbledore pointed his wand at _"Mobilicorpus"_

Moody's body was brought up like a puppet and he bobbed up and down as Dumbledore took him too his office. Madame Indigo looked up at the stands where the girls were. Mina, Lita, Ami, Lydia and Serena met in the middle of the stands to talk about what was happening.

"Guys, I haven't seen Raye since lunch," Serena said. "You don't think she _knew _did you?"

"But she would've told us something," whispered Mina. "Wouldn't she?"

"What if she found out and—something," Serena moaned.

"Calm down, we don't know." Ami said. "Maybe she's in the dormitories. Perhaps we ought to ask someone."

"Oh yeah, I'd look really funny asking Pansy Parkinson if she'd seen Raye in the Slytherin Common Room lately!" Serena groaned.

"Come on, let's get going," Lita said. "Madame Indigo is trying to get our attention."

They hurried to the bottom of the stands and met with Madame Indigo. Before they could say a word, she shoved the keys into Lydia's hand.

"That's not the real Alastor Moody," she said quickly. "These are the keys to his seven lock trunk. It's in his office. Use the seventh key on the seventh lock and he ought to be there."

"Madame Indigo, what's going on?" Lydia asked with a look of bewilderment on her face. Nothing Madame Indigo told her made any sense. "How can that not be Moody?"

"He's been taking Polyjuice potion all year to look like Alastor," Madame Indigo said, looking over to Dumbledore. "I can't explain now—we have to interrogate him but go to his office. Alastor is still alive but he's weak…just hurry and find my partner!"

Without another word, she hurried after Dumbledore. The girls exchanged glances and did as they were told.

"How come she gave the keys to us and not used them herself?" Mina wondered out loud. "If he's her partner shouldn't she go looking for him and get him to the hospital wing?"

"Because she probably wants to slap the fake Moody around some more," Lydia groaned, and they hurried up the stairs. "I've never seen Madame Indigo so angry."

"Maybe she also wants us to feel important," Lita added, "I mean, she knows we won't just go to our dormitories and wait there. I know I wouldn't. I want to find out where Cedric is."

"I can't believe we actually thought the guy was Bagman!" Serena mumbled. "All this time…I thought Harry was in safe when he was actually in danger!"

"Serena, don't blame yourself," said Lita. "We were all fooled."

They made haste to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, went up the stairs and looked for the trunk. "There it is," said Ami pointing at the trunk.

They huddled at the trunk and Lydia looked at the keys. "Last key…last lock," she muttered as she put the key into the lock and it unlocked with a click. She pulled the lock away as Serena and Mina pushed the lid open. Serena screamed when she saw not only Moody in there, but Raye as well. Raye looked up at her friends with her violet eyes wide as saucers. She made a soft sob of joy and relief.

"Raye!" Serena exclaimed, jumping into the pit followed by Lydia and Ami. Mina and Lita covered their nose due to the smell. Serena hugged Raye and took the gag from her mouth. Lydia started to untie the ropes around her body Ami looked closely at Moody's body.

"Serena, Harry's in trouble!" Raye said immediately now she could use her mouth. "It wasn't Bagman all along—it was Moody—only it's not the real Moody!"

"We know," Lydia grunted as she worked on untying Raye. "It's all right, Raye. Right after Cedric and Harry took the cup Madame Indigo started to kick Moody's ass."

"What? Cedric _and _Harry?" Raye demanded. "What do you mean Cedric?"

"They took the cup together," Lita explained.

"Oh no," Raye whispered, "Harry was the one supposed to take the cup. We've got to go after them!"

"But how?" Ami asked, "We don't even know where they are and there is a spell keeping wizards and witches from disaparating."

"Maybe we can break it with the Sailor Teleport!" Raye exclaimed. "We've got try. They're in danger!"

"Leave it to the ministry," Ami said, shifting around with her hand around Moody's, "Professor Moody—the _real _Moody—needs attention fast. We've got to get him to the hospital wing!"

"Madame Indigo told us to find him," said Lydia, "then,"

"No, you guys," Raye said desperately, "you don't understand. We've got to go after Harry before Voldemort comes back!"

"What, what do you mean?" Serena mumbled. "Voldemort coming back?"

"I found papers," Raye explained, "from Wormtail…"

"Wormtail," Lydia mumbled, "that's the guy that framed Sirius Black!"

"Yeah," Raye said. "All these things that happened add up. That Jorkins woman—Wormtail found her in Albania. He got the information from her about the tournament. He found Voldemort—but he didn't have a body—they found out that Crouch's son left Azkaban and they got him to put Harry's name in the goblet."

"Wait, our Defense against the Darks teacher was a Death Eater?" Serena mumbled, "this whole time?"

"Exactly, Serena," Raye groaned. "Haven't you noticed he never told us about the times he was an Auror—how he never talked about Madame Indigo? That's why I didn't' feel the way you did when you were placed under the imperious curse. He was a Death Eater—I heard Crouch Jr.'s voice—not Moody's!"

"Wait—Mr. Crouch—his son killed him!" Lydia said

"Yes, yes, I know," Raye mumbled.

"Why would he kill his own father?" Lita asked. "That doesn't make any sense. How'd you find this out?"

"Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore?" Mina inquired.

"We haven't time to tell Dumbledore. Guys, listen to me!" Raye exclaimed. "I don't have time to tell you all this. They're going to use Harry's blood! That is how they're going to bring Voldemort back! There is a spell, bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy. That's why Harry's name was placed in the goblet, that's why the cup was a portkey—so they could use Harry's blood to bring Voldemort. We have to stop them before they finish the ritual!"

Serena swallowed and stared at her friend. The others were speechless.

"Are, are you sure?" Serena asked. "How do you know this?"

"Because I've had a feeling Moody was hiding something," Raye cried, "it was the pattern of the last teachers—they all had a secret—and this morning, I sensed something. I searched his office and I found clues—the letters from Wormtail and everything. He told him how the ritual would work. We have to act _now!"_

"What about Cedric?" Lita asked. "Voldemort doesn't need him…he could just let him go, right?"

"Maybe," said Raye, "they'd either make Cedric watch the ritual and Voldemort will kill them both or—or—Voldemort would kill him first."

Lita gasped. "Raye's right, we've got to go! There is no time to tell Dumbledore."

Ami glanced at Moody, "I think he'll be all right…looks like the fake Moody's been controlling him to stay alive. We've got to go."

Too crowded to transform in the small pit, Ami, Raye, Lydia and Serena came out of the trunk. They stood around the office.

"Let's hope we're not too late," said Serena. "MOON CRISIS POWER!"

"RAINBOW CRISIS POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"We need to teleport to Little Hangleton Cemetery," informed Sailor Mars. "That's where they're going to perform the ritual."

"Right," said Sailor Mercury, turning on her visor. "If we focus hard enough, we ought to break through the anti-disaparating barrier. Our powers are different than other wizards. It has to work!"

They joined hands and closed their eyes, concentrating hard on their destination. "To Little Hangleton Cemetery," Sailor Moon whispered. "To Harry and Cedric."

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" the scouts shouted.

The girls glowed the colors of their power and in a whirl of color they were pulled out of office, out of the school, away from the grounds and onward to their destination.

* * *

Harry could not believe it. The monster of all his nightmares had returned. How come he didn't see it? Why didn't he expect something like this would happen? He knew Wormtail left last year and would look for Voldemort. Now Voldemort was here and he was going to kill him.

'I'm going to die,' Harry thought. 'I'm going to die. Like Cedric…just die.'

He tried not to watch Voldemort caress his new and improved body but he couldn't seem to help it. He still didn't believe Voldemort was here. Voldemort took out his wand and looked it over. He raised the brother of Harry's wand, pointed it at Wormtail and threw him off his feet. Wormtail yelled in pain and cried. Voldemort laughed coldly.

Suddenly the wind picked up and it got really foggy. He heard someone's voices in the fog.

"No, we're too late!"

"You won't be laughing when we're through with you, Voldemort!"

Harry tried to move to see who it was. It sounded like it was behind him.

"What?" Voldemort demanded.

Harry heard another voice. It sounded upset.

"Oh no, Jupiter! It's Cedric!"

'How do they know Cedric?' Harry wondered to himself.

"No! Cedric, are you all right?"

"He's dead, fool!" Voldemort hissed. "Come out—where are you?"

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Harry heard something swishing through the fog and felt it slice his robes. Then it flew up and struck Voldemort in the face. He growled and put his hand to it. The object flew back like a boomerang.

"Run Harry!" exclaimed a somewhat familiar voice. "Get the heck out of here!"

"He's not going anywhere!" Voldemort hissed.

Harry stayed down and looked over the gravestone. He saw six shadowy figures walk through the fog. As Harry squinted, he recognized them. They were the sailor scouts from the World Cup. But how? How did they know he was here? How did they even know who he was?"

The one with the brown ponytail in green was shaking with rage. "Which one…which one of you killed Cedric? Was it you, Voldemort?"

Voldemort grinned and gestured to Wormtail. "That would be my loyal servant…Wormtail."

"Wormtail!" shouted the redhead with braided pigtails. "The rat!"

"Destroy them, Wormtail," said Voldemort lazily, "they are ruining my birthday party."

Sobbing and cradling his bleeding arm, Wormtail slowly got to his feet. "Yes master."

But the Sailor Soldiers weren't about to be destroyed. Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms in front of her. "Jupiter…give me the strength to destroy this rat and avenge Cedric's death."

"Pitiful," Voldemort muttered under his breath.

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"

Harry had seen dragons before but nothing like this one. It was shaped like the Swedish-Short Snout but instead of silvery-blue it was bright green and made out of lightning. The sailor soldiers and even Sailor Jupiter was surprised by her new dragon. It had been conjured by the heart string in her wand, her love for Cedric Diggory and the memory of when he had to face the Swedish Short Snout for the first task.

Wormtail screamed as the dragon flew toward him, screeching with a wide open mouth. It shot a blast of lightning. Harry jumped back and shielded his eyes while Wormtail was electrocuted. He flew backward, landed on the ground with his body smoking.

Voldemort looked over him and then to the scouts. "Impressive…"

"I hope you like your new body Voldemort," Sailor Moon announced as she walked forward, summoning her Moon Rod. "Because it's about to become moondust! How dare you come back and haunt Harry's life again. I will not let you hurt him again. I am Sailor Moon and I triumph over evil and that means you, snake face!"

Voldemort laughed. "You cannot destroy me!"

"Oh yeah?" Sailor Moon demanded, "RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE!"

A flurry of hearts and rainbows swarmed to Voldemort. He brought up his arm as a giant heart smashed into him. He stepped back, holding his chest and looked up at Sailor Moon.

"Is that…the best…you can do?" he demanded with a slight smile. "I am disappointed…I thought the Sailor Soldiers would be stronger than that."

"I don't believe it," Sailor Moon mumbled, "how can he be still standing?"

"We can just keep attacking him then," Sailor Mars exclaimed. "I'm going to light your candles, so great ready to blow them out! MARS FLAMES SNIPER!"

An arrow of fire seared though the air and hitting Voldemort in the chest. He grabbed it and stepped back again. It seemed their powers were only slowing him down. Sailor Moon turned to Harry as Sailor Rainbow threw an attack of her own at Voldemort.

"Harry, you have to get out of here!" Sailor Moon cried.

"I can't…let you fight him," Harry muttered. "I'm the one he wants…"

"No, he'll kil you Harry!" she shouted, grabbing his shoulders. "We will handle him. Get going!"

"But I…"

"Mercury, get Harry to safety!" she commanded, turning to the scout of water. "Take care of him!"

"Right," Sailor Mercury said, walking up to Harry and putting an arm around him as she put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Harry." She started to lead him away as he tried talking her out of it.

"No, you have to leave," Harry said. "I'll fight him."

"You are in no condition to fight him now," Sailor Mercury insisted. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

"No!" Voldemort hollered. "You leave him here!"

"You're not going to harm Harry Potter anymore than you have already done!" Sailor Moon hissed, turning around.

"You are outnumbered, Voldemort," said Sailor Venus as she stepped forward.

"Am I?" Voldemort demanded, stepping toward where Wormtail's smoking body lay. There was a huge rip in his left sleeve revealing his Dark Mark and Voldemort pressed his finger on it. "We'll see about that in just a moment, my dear."

"He's just summoned the Death Eaters!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. "But how—how can it work with Wormtail dead?"

"He still bears the Dark Mark," Voldemort grinned. "It works whether they're alive or not!"

AN: We don't know if this is true, but let say it is.

* * *

The moment Dumbledore got the fake Moody in his office, he ordered Professor McGonagall to bring a dog to his office and Snape to get the strongest Truth Potion he had and fetch the house elf Winky from the kitchens. Winky could not believe Moody was actually her master's son in disguise.

"Why did you put Harry's name in the goblet?" Madame Indigo demanded, slapping the fake Moody across the face and nearly making his magical eye pop out.

"Control yourself, Maura," Dumbledore said calmly. "Tell us, why did you put Harry's name in the goblet?"

"Because my master needed him," the fake Moody replied. He grunted at put hand on his left arm, just as Snape did the same thing. Snape looked worried as Moody laughed manically.

"Ah! He calls for us! Our master calls for his servants!" he cried with glee. "What are you waiting for, Severus, afraid to see our old master again?"

"How…how can that be possible?" he stared at his Dark Mark in shock.

"The Dark Lord rises!"

"Master Barty, no!" Winky exclaimed. "What is you saying? You knew your father does not like dark magic!""

"You…you bastard!" Madame Indigo exclaimed, charging forward. Dumbledore had to grab her by the arms to keep her from attacking him.

"Stop!" Winky cried.

"Maura, perhaps you should go outside," Dumbledore said. "This is obviously too much for you to take."

"Dumbledore," Madame Indigo whispered, "but I was an Auror—I have to stay and,"

"You have caught the Death Eater and you have done your part," Dumbledore told her. "Go see if you can find the real Alastor Moody for us."

Madame Indigo sighed. "Yes, of course." She turned out of his office and walked down the hall. Amos Diggory and his wife saw her from the Great Hall.

"Maura!" Amos cried.

She turned. "Amos.  
"Any news on Cedric?" his wife inquired.

AN: Does anyone know Mrs. Diggory's first name? If it's not listed, what do you guess it is?

Madame Indigo shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"What did you attack Mad Eye for?" Amos inquired.

"That's not the Alastor Moody we know," Madame Indigo explained. "That's Barty Crouch Jr."

"What?" Mrs. Diggory gasped. "But I thought he did in Azkaban."

"That was his mother," she said. "He escaped from Azkaban two years ago. They made Polyjuice potions of each other to smuggle him out."

"But what does this have to do with our son?" Amos demanded.

"Nothing," said Madame Indigo. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you much. They are interrogating Crouch right now."

"Where's the real Alastor Moody?" Amos inquired.

"I believe Crouch kept him in his trunk," Madame Indigo replied. "I was just on my way to search for him."

"I'm going to help you," Amos said immediately.

"No, wait here," said Madame Indigo.

"Maura, I have to do something!" Amos growled.

She nodded. "This way."

"I'm coming too," said Mrs. Diggory.

They went to Moody's office and found the trunk open with an unconscious and weak Alastor Moody inside. Mrs. Diggory gasped.

"Is he?"

"He's alive," said Madame Indgio as she reached in to check his breathing. "Crouch has been controlling him by the Imperious Curse. I supposed he wsa going to kill him after tonight."

"Let's get him out of there," Amos muttered. He and Madame Indigo heaved him out of the trunk. Madame Indigo took a look around the room. Where were the scouts? Did they just open the trunk and leave him here? A thought struck her. What if the scouts found out what happened on their own and decided to look for Harry?

'They're sailor soldiers,' Madame Indigo thought as she and Amos carried Moody to the hospital wing. 'They can handle it. I have to take care of my partner now.'

* * *

Sailor Mercury led Harry inside the church in the graveyard. She pulled him to a bleacher and made him sit down. "Wait here," she said. "I'm going to look for a first aid kit."

"Wait," Harry said, "why are you looking over me?"

"Because it's our duty to protect the innocent Harry," Sailor Mercury told him as she stepped to the front of the church. She looked everywhere for a first aid kit but found nothing. She groaned and searched for something else she could use. She saw the piano bench, knocked it over and broke one of the legs.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded.

"Your ankle's broken," she explained, "and most of your leg. I need to put a splint on it."

She reached for a curtain and ripped on it. She looked the chapel over for a sink.

"What're you looking for?" he asked.

"I have to clean the spider venom from your spider bite," she explained, "do you remember seeing a well or something outside?"

"I dunno," said Harry.

"It'll get infected unless I clean it," Sailor Mercury groaned and ripped off a section of the curtain. She scrunched the rag in her hand and Harry watched in amazement as her whole fist glowed blue. When she opened her hand, the scrap of fabric was damp.

"How'd you do that?" he inquired.

"I don't know," Sailor Mercury answered, bending down to dab Harry's leg. "I was just angry that Voldemort did this too you and what might've happened to you if we didn't come in time…perhaps the water came as I thought of how I could clean your wounds. And I am the sailor soldier of water."

"But Voldemort didn't do this to my leg," Harry said.

"You wouldn't have had to go through that maze if it weren't for him, Harry," Sailor Mercury told him. After cleaning out the wound in his leg, she cleaned out the cut in his arm. "Was this where Wormtail took the blood from you?"

"Yes," he replied, his eyes flashing with hate. "I should've known something like this would happen. He betrays my parents and frames my godfather. He hides at my best friend's house for thirteen years."

"Harry," Sailor Mercury said softly, pausing from cleaning out his arm. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" he snapped, his lip trembling. "I could've stopped him. I should have let Lupin and Sirius just kill him! We were going to turn him in and he ran…he ran off to find Voldemort. And now…he brings back Voldemort. I saw his face when he tied me up. He cut me…he was…he was my dad's friend! How could he? HOW COULD HE!"

"I'm…I'm sorry, Harry," Sailor Mercury bit her lip and continued to clean out Harry's wounds and bandage his leg. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

A snake hissed, its tongue flashing at Voldemort. Voldemort started talking to it, spitting and hissing.

"What's he saying?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"I dunno," Sailor Rainbow said. "I don't speak snake."

"You want to eat one, Najini? Very well…make your choice."

"Guys, watch out!" Sailor Mars warned.

The snake slithered to the girls, hissing with its mouth open ready to strike.

"Do you know what happens when you play with snakes, girls?" Voldemort asked.

"About the same thing when you mess with fire," Sailor Mars hissed, stepping forward with her fist clenched. She put her arms in the air. The snake coiled and struck, biting Mars on her ankle. She cried out and jumped back as the snake went to strike again. Sailor Mars crossed her hands underneath her chin. "MARS SNAKE FIRE!"

A snake of fire appeared above her and soared down to Najini. Najini hissed at the flaming snake and it devoured her whole. Sailor Mars fell down with her hand around her ankle.

"You like snakes, Voldemort?" she demanded, "What do you think of mine?"

AN: As I said earlier in the story, Sailor Mars does this attack in the manga only. I learned the description online. If you want to see the picture email me for the link as web links no longer work in fics. The pic is pretty cool by the way and it's too bad you don't see it in the anime!

"Sailor Mars, are you all right?" Sailor Moon inquired as she bent down to examine her leg.

"I'll be fine," Sailor Mars winced and looked down. She felt that she should not look at Voldemort's eyes.

Voldemort growled. "Fool."

Hooded figures in black began walking onto the scene. Voldemort turned to them. "Ah, my sons…you have come."

"Sons?" Sailor Jupiter gasped.

"Yes," said Voldemort, "you see you stand on the burial place of my late muggle father. My mother died giving birth to me. I think he was the reason she died. And these men here—are my real family."

The Death Eaters flinched when they saw the Sailor Soldiers. One pointed. "Those…those girls!"

"Ah, you recognize them, don't you Avery?" he inquired. "You let these silly girls get the best of Voldemort's supporters."

"Avery," Venus muttered. "You were caught!"

"You disappoint me, Avery," Voldemort hissed.

"Master, forgive me!" Avery shouted as she threw himself at Voldemort's feet.

Voldemort laughed and pointed his wand. _"Crucio!"_

The sailor soldiers put their hands on their ears as Voldemort tortured one of his servants. His screams echoed through the air.

"That's enough!" Sailor Moon cried. "It's one thing to torture innocent people, but your servant for messing up is another matter!"

"Do not tell me how I should punish my own _children, _Sailor Moon," Voldemort snapped.

"You talk like you know us," Sailor Rainbow said.

"Oh yes, I've heard of the legend of the sailor soldiers," said Voldemort. "Though I never thought it would be true. But now that you are here I believe it is time to see how legendary you silly girls are—get them—but don't kill them! But do not kill them, not yet!" He pointed his wand at Sailor Moon and before she could react, he hit her with the Cruciatus Curse. He and his Death Eaters laughed with glee as Sailor Moon screamed.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars cried. "Stop it!"

Sailor Moon had been tortured before but it was nothing compared to this. She jerked around on the ground as if she were having a seizure. The Sailor Scouts were telling Voldemort to stop. Then when he didn't, Sailor Rainbow made him.

_"RAINBOW BLUE BLASTER!"_

The attack caused Voldemort to drop his wand and fly back. Sailor Rainbow bent down to Sailor Moon.

"You okay?" Sailor Rainbow asked.

Sailor Moon shook and glared at Voldemort. "He needs to be stopped! All of them!"

* * *

When Sailor Mercury finished with his leg Harry tried to get to his feet. "No, Harry! You need to stay her and rest!"

"I can't!" Harry exclaimed. "I've got to stop Voldemort. I want him to pay for every foul thing he's done! He killed my parents and he killed Cedric."

"It's not your fault what happened to Cedric," said Sailor Mercury.

"Yes it is," he cried, attempting to get to his feet again. "I have to do this. I'm the one he wants! What about the other sailor scouts? What if he harms them? I can't let any more people get hurt because of me!"

"But it's not your fault," Sailor Mercury insisted. "Don't blame yourself!" She tried pushing him back down. "They will take care of him, don't worry."

"But I saw what happened when…when Sailor Moon attacked him," Harry said. "It only slowed him down."

"Sailor Moon can stop him," Sailor Mercury told him. "She's defeated many before. She can defeat him too. He's outnumbered five to one."

Then suddenly, they heard a scream. Sailor Mercury flinched. "That was Sailor Moon!"

"He's probably torturing her," Harry said. "We have to go!"

"No, Harry," Sailor Mercury insisted, "he wants to kill you! I'll go. You stay here!"

"You are not leaving without me!" Harry argued. "It's because of me you came here in the first place. If you all die I'll never forgive myself. I'm the one he wants. Please, I am going with you!"

Sailor Mercury looked out the window and then to Harry. She grabbed him by the robes, helped to his feet and put her arm around him.

"Fine. Let's hurry!"

* * *

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Sailor Venus' attack swept through the air and smashed a Death Eater's mask. He stumbled back and covered his face. When he brought down his hands, blood ran down his forehead and nose where the mask cut him. Grunting, he wiped the blood from his face and shook it off. Sailor Rainbow stared.

"It's Lucius Malfoy," she muttered. She clenched her hands. "It's him…" she let out a shriek and charged forward. "May you be cursed into oblivion! RAINBOW PRIMARY SWIRL!"

Streams of red, yellow and blue swirled together and hit Lucius. He fell onto his back and tried to get to his feet. Sailor Rainbow threw herself on him and bean punching the living tar out of him.

Sailor Mars watched Sailor Rainbow fight with Lucius Malfoy. The battle seemed to go in slow motion. 'That's Draco's father. What if Draco ends up like him? Does Draco have the same fate?' She looked on to the other Death Eaters as they fought with the sailor soldiers. 'They all used to be boys…even Voldemort. What caused them to become this way?'

"Come on pretty girl," said Macnair, rubbing his finger down his wand. "Come and show me some of that lightning I remember…"

Sailor Jupiter groaned. "I thought I recognized your voice…let's see how you handle this! JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Macnair pointed his wand at Jupiter. "_Intercludo_!"

Jupiter's attack was a foot away from Macnair before it dissolved. She gasped. "how?"

"My wood's made out of mahogany—anit-lightning," Macnair said. "I simply blocked the attack."

"Let's see if you can block this! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Along with charges of electricity, leaves of oak flew to Macnair. He blocked the lightning but the leaves got him. Sailor Jupiter ran up to Macnair and gave him a kick to the head. He fell down knocked out and his mask fell from his face. Sailor Jupiter looked at his face for a moment.

"You need to shave your mustache," she muttered before turning to the next group of Death Eaters. "Which one of you is next? JUPITER THUNDER CRUSH!"

Sailor Jupiter crouched down and smacked her fists down on the ground. Electricity raced through the earth and shocked Crabbe and Goyle.

"I see you are wounded," said Nott as he approached Sailor Mars. "Shall I end your suffering?"

"Didn't your master say to keep us alive?" Sailor Mars demanded, summoning her fire bow. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The arrow of flame shot Nott in the belly. He backed up and fell to his side. Sailor Mars tried to get back to her feet but the blood was still oozing from her ankle. She felt hot and light headed from the lack of blood and the snake's venom.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Venus exclaimed, coming to her aid. "Hang in there!"

"Perhaps…I should…start wearing boots from now on," Sailor Mars moaned.

Sailor Rainbow gave one hard kick to Lucius in his ribs and stood up. All of the Death Eaters were fallen. Perhaps dead or just knocked out. Voldemort looked around in disgust.

"Perhaps you should have had them killed us, Voldemort," Sailor Moon hissed as she strutted to Lord Voldemort. She summoned her rod another time. Perhaps now she could destroy him and it would all be over. "We're a lot stronger than you think."

"You…how dare you stand in my way!" Voldemort roared. "No one…stands in the way of Lord Voldemort. NO ONE!"

"RAINBOW…"

Sailor Mercury brought the limping Harry forward. They were both surprised to see the Death Eaters there and knocked out. Harry gasped as Sailor Moon stood in front of Voldemort. He had out his wand. The scouts looked on in shock.

"NO!"

_"Avada Kedavara!"_

Sailor Moon dropped her rod to the ground as an acid green light emitted from Voldemort's wand. She recognized that light from when she studied the unforgivable curses in Defense Against the Dark Art's class. Now she was going to die like that spider. Just fall down and die. Like Harry's parents. Like Bertha Jorkins. Like Cedric Diggory. This was the end of Serena Tsukino…the end of Sailor Moon. As the green light came closer, reflecting in Sailor Moon's wide and shocked blue eyes, she felt someone push her to the ground.

"Sailor Moon…_No!"_

Sailor Moon fell down and looked up to see Harry standing in front of the attack. "Harry!"

For a second, Harry did not look like the boy he was. His spectacles were gone from his face and his black school robes were replaced with red and gold robes. Even his scar was missing but he had something else on his forehead: a gold empty circle with a gold dot in the centre. His black untidy hair was longer and he had a look of determination that she was certain she saw before…not but recently…long, long time ago.

_"Experilumus!"_Harry shouted and a red beam of light left his wand and collided with Voldemort's Killing Curse. Sailor Moon shielded her eyes. The scouts looked on memorized as a beam of gold connected their wands together. The two wands were vibrating madly and the two wizards were having trouble keeping their hands around them. They were then lifted from the ground and carried away. The Sailor Soldiers followed.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon demanded. "Where are they going?"

"I—I don't know!" Sailor Venus cried.

Voldemort and Harry were placed on the ground away from the gravestones. The golden beam branched off into more beams crisscrossing to form some kind of webbed dome.

"Harry!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Can you hear me?"

Harry could barely make out her voice. He peered through the web. "What?"

A noise filled the air. Sailor Mars recognized it. "It's a phoenix song!" she exclaimed.

A smoky figure came out of Voldemort's wand. It was Cedric Diggory. Sailor Jupiter jumped forward.

"Cedric! Cedric!"

"It's…his ghost or something," Venus mumbled.

"Priori Incantatem," Sailor Mercury whispered.

"What?"

"The reverse spell effect," Sailor Mercury explained, scanning it with her visor, "images, mirrors of Voldemort's latest spells are emerging from Voldemort's wand!"

"But why?" Sailor Moon inquired. "How is this happening?"

"They both…share wands with a phoenix feather," she mumbled, "Their wands must be brothers!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Rainbow wondered. "Should we try breaking the dome?"

"No, we could hurt Harry!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"But…he's trapped in there with Voldemort!"

Shadows of the people Voldemort killed floated between Harry and Voldemort. Sailor Jupiter looked at Cedric's face and looked over to where his corpse laid.

'Don't leave his body here,' a voice told her. 'Go get it.'

"Cedric," Sailor Jupiter whispered and she broke out into a run toward his body. Sailor Venus turned.

"Jupiter, where're you going?" she demanded, following her.

"We can't leave Cedric's body here!" Sailor Jupiter shot back.

Sailor Jupiter ran to Cedric's body, jumping over small graves as if they were hurdles. She fell at Cedric's body and looked at his blank gray eyes. "Ced-senpai!" she cried. "Ced…we're going to get your body back to your parents!" She picked the upperclassmen she loved up from the ground and laid him over her shoulders as Venus came to her.

"Get the cup," she grunted, "it'll take him and Harry back!"

"How do you know?" Venus asked.

"I just do," she said, caring him on her shoulders as she made haste back to Harry and the others. "Do it, hurry—before the dome breaks and the Death Eaters wake up!"

She spoke to soon. As she started walking toward the dome she heard someone try to get up.

"You're not…going…anywhere!" said Macnair hoarsely from her right. He reached out and grabbed her ankle. Jupiter gasped and kicked him in the face. He grunted and his head dropped again.

"Let me go!"

She hurried back to the others just as Cedric was giving him a request, "take my body back to my parents."

Some of the death eaters were coming to. The scouts had to give Harry time.

"Mercury," Sailor Moon said.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

The bubbles spread over the place creating a dense fog. "NOW!" Harry yelled and he turned around. Sailor Moon, Rainbow along with the shadows of Voldemort's victims stood between Harry and Voldemort.

"Here, Harry," said Jupiter quickly, taking Cedric's body off her back and giving it to Harry, "take Ced's body and here's the cup…go! We will handle them!"

"But…" Harry said, his arm around Cedric.

"Go!" Sailor Venus said and she tossed the cup at him. He grabbed it and took one fleeting look at Sailor Moon before he was whisked away.

Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts came to save him. What if they lost their lives trying to save him? What if they'd die without him ever getting a chance to thank them?

Sailor Moon looked at Harry and then to Voldemort. "Not this time!" she shouted, picking up her rod. "Scouts…together…let's tear him apart!"

"RAINBOW PRIMARY TARGET!"

A big blue circle with a yellow and red dot in its center appeared on Voldemort's body. He looked at in surprise and Sailor Venus got him with a Love and Beauty Shock.

"JUPIER OAK…EVOLUTION!"

Voldemort shielded himself and he was pushed back ten feet. He left imprints in the ground. He raised his wand. He wasn't going to let six girls get the better of him.

_"Avada…"_

"RAINBOW COLOR..."

"Kedvara!"

SHIELD!"

Super Sailor Rainbow's shield went around her and the others just as Voldemort's Killing Curse hit it. The shield rumbled but the attack did not go through.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Rainbow said, "he's still pretty strong…he could probably break my shield. We cannot attack with it up."

Voldemort sent another spell at the shield. It rumbled a second time, making a small crack.

"Your turn," Sailor Rainbow said.

"Right," Super Sailor Moon nodded. "Go…"

"RAINBOW MOON…"

Sailor Rainbow took down their protective barrier down. They fell and took cover.

"HEARTACHE!"

Sailor Moon sent her attack to Voldemort. The giant heart hit him and he fell down.

"No, master!" shouted the angry Death Eaters.

"RAINBOW LINK CHAIN!" Sailor Rainbow sent chains of red to blue of the spectrum around each of the Death Eaters. They growled as they were knocked off balance and fell down.

"We have to take care of Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon said. "That damn snake bit her!"

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Rainbow took each of her arms and made haste from the battle field.

"No!" the Death Eaters shouted, wriggling through the chains. Sailor Mercury made another blast of fog and they went to the church.

* * *

"We can fix Mars' foot here," Sailor Mercury said as Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter made Mars lay down on a bench.

"What about the hospital wing?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Madame Pomfrey will know it was us," Sailor Mercury replied as she shook her head. "We can't let anyone know." She started cleaning out Mars' bite.

"You think we got Voldemort?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"If we didn't," Sailor Rainbow groaned, "we sure as hell slowed him down." She went to the window to keep a lookout for the Death Eaters.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Sailor Mercury inquired.

"Lucius punched me in the face," Sailor Rainbow answered, turning to them. "I might have a black eye tomorrow but I'll be okay."

"Yeah, me too," Venus nodded, "some guy had a sick sense of humor, tried tickling me to death."

"Voldemort got me with the Cruciatus Curse," Sailor Moon said. "Hurt like hell."

"Yeah," said Mercury as she tightened the bandage around Mars' ankle, causing her to wince a little. "Harry and I heard you screaming. That is why we came back. Harry didn't want us to get hurt because of him."

"But it's not his fault," Sailor Moon insisted. "Voldemort is the one who wants to rule the world!"

Sailor Rainbow looked outside the window again. She gasped. "They're coming. We've got to move now!"

"But where?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"We can teleport to the third floor bathroom," Sailor Rainbow said as she hurried over. "The one Moaning Myrtle haunts—no one goes there!"

They joined hands and teleported out of the chapel. Two seconds later, a bloody-faced Lucius opened the door and stepped in. He growled when he saw they were gone.

"No!" he shouted. "Damn!"

* * *

The sailor soldiers appeared in the haunted bathroom. Luckily Moaning Myrtle was in the U-bend of her usual toilet so she didn't have to see the strange girls in her bathroom. They let go of each other and changed back to ordinary Hogwarts students. Raye winced and looked at her ankle.

"Is your ankle going to be all right?" Ami inquired.

"Fine," she said. "if I have to…I can just ask my Head of House for a potion and hope he won't ask what happened to me. Or make it myself."

"Well the bite isn't too deep," Ami said softly. "Just keep pressure on it."

"We'd better go to our dormitories before someone comes looking for us," said Lydia.

"I don't feel like going to the common room," Lita whispered. "It's going to be so strange…sitting in the Hufflepuff common room when Cedric's not in his usual seat."

Mina moaned and ran her hand through her hair. "I know, me too."

"I think I'll go outside for a little while," Lita said. She tightened her hand in a fist. "I'll never…ever forgive Voldemort for this. Never!" Lita turned and walked out of the bathroom. "I have to be alone."

"We have to tell Luna and the others," Serena whispered. "What're we supposed to do?"

"Should we tell Madame Indigo?" Raye inquired.

"Tomorrow maybe," Lydia replied. "She's probably caring for Moody right now—the real one I mean."

The girls separated and went to their common rooms.

* * *

Raye limped down to the Common Room and collapsed into a chair. She pulled off her shoe to examine her ankle. It was still bleeding though it was starting to slow down. She coughed and wiped the sweat from her brow. She went over the night's events in her head.

She just came from a battle with the most feared wizard in Britain and perhaps the world. Over fifty years ago Voldemort had been Tom Riddle, who went to this very same house. Whatever made him think he had to manipulate, torture and kill people to become great? Was he feeding the same lies to his Death Eaters? He had to be. Raye looked around the green and silver common room. What of the people of her house? People always said that witches and wizards from this house become bad and obsessed with the Dark Arts. Did they have that fate? Was there nothing she could do to stop it? What about her? Would she become a Death Eater herself?

Raye thought again of her snake fire attack. She never used it before. She didn't know she could. How'd she do it? Was it from being in Slytherin House?

"Raye, you're back!" Draco exclaimed, emerging from the boy's dormitories. "Where've you been? " I haven't seen you since History of Magic."

"I just went for a walk," she lied as she tried to get to her feet. As she put her bad foot down she cried out and fell to the ground.

"Raye!" Draco shouted, rushing to her. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she insisted.

"You're bleeding!" he exclaimed, crouching down to examine her foot. "What happened?"

"I…must've cut it somehow," she said. "It's only a scratch."

"Just a scratch?" he demanded. "You're bleeding pretty badly."

"I'm fine," she whispered. "It's okay. Don't worry."

Draco pushed the bangs from her face. "You're running a fever. I've got to get you to the hospital wing."

"No, Draco," Raye insisted. "I'll be fine. Just go ask Professor Snape for a potion or something."

"Professor Snape is kind of busy right now," he said. "He's been in Dumbledore's office most of the night."

Raye stared at Draco for a moment. He didn't have the same face his father did. She could see the hate and anger radiating from him when he tried to kill the scouts. He was almost as inhuman as Voldemort. All the Death Eaters were like that. Draco on the other hand, though his gray eyes looked so cold, there were times where there was a hint of kindness in them. His face went blurry suddenly and she shook her head.

"Raye?"

She blinked, "my vision is…kinda…blurry."

"That's it. I'm taking you to the hospital wing." Draco muttered, scooping Raye into her arms. Raye gasped in surprise and put her arms around his neck.

"Draco, you…you don't have to carry me," she said, flushing.

"Oh, you really think you can walk all the way up to the hospital wing, Raye?" Draco demanded.

"Uh…yeah."

"Raye, don't be daft," he said, "we sleep in the dungeon and the hospital wing is on the fifth floor. It'd be amazing if you can just get out of the dungeons on your own."

Raye smiled as he carried her out. It was cute how he got angry and act sort of protective over her. She groaned and let her head roll onto his shoulder.

"Draco, you're so…sweet."

* * *

When Mina got to her house, it was very hard to look at her housemates and not tell them what happened to their champion. They all looked upset and worried and confused. Unable to hear them talk about Cedric, she hurried to the fourth year girl dormitory. When she opened the door and looked in, Hannah was sobbing next to Susan Bones and stroking Artemis.

"Mina!" Hannah exclaimed. "Is there…any news on Cedric?"

Mina swallowed, "I…I don't know…maybe Harry and Cedric came back. Let's hope they're all right."

"You think so?" Hannah asked. "Susan, let's go outside. Come on."

Susan and Hannah left the dormitory and Mina approached her cat.

"Don't squeeze me too hard," said Artemis. "Hannah has enough."

"Artemis, something awful has happened!" Mina said. "It's Voldemort. He came back!"

"How?" the white cat demanded.

"We tried to stop him," Mina said, "but we're too late. Oh Artemis, Cedric is dead!"

* * *

Lita made a mistake of deciding to take a walk. When she walked out to the maze to try and clear her head, she saw the crowd of people. Fudge was there trying to figure out what happened. Cedric's parents were huddled over his dead body. Mrs. Diggory was sobbing onto his chest. The Durmstrang and Beaxbatons students had come to see what happened. Some girls were screaming, including Fleur Delacour.

"He was always so polite!" she kept saying.

Lita stood froze at the spot. "Ced-senpai."

Pierre approached Lita. "Is Mina with you?"

"Huh?" she blinked. "Oh, Pierre. No, she is not. She's in our house dormitories. Did you see what happened?"

"Yes," he replied and nodded at the entrance to the maze. "Potter and Diggory returned. Potter was saying that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. It seems as though…Diggory died. I am so sorry. Wasn't he in your house?"

"Yes," Lita replied, glancing over to his body. "He was."

* * *

Ami sat in the common room with other Ravenclaws. They could hear Cho's shouts from the fifth year's dormitory. "Where's Cedric?" Cho demanded hysterically. "Is he all right?"

"Poor Cho," Padma mumbled, "she must be so scared."

"The Triwzard Cup wasn't supposed to be a portkey," Ami mumbled, trying very hard to act like she didn't' know what was going on anymore than anyone else did. "I wonder who did it."

"I bet it was the person who put Harry's name in the goblet," said Luna Lovegood.

"But why?" Padma said. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps there is someone wishing to do Harry harm," said Ami.

"I can't take it anymore!" Cho shouted. "I have to find out what's going on!"

Cho ran downstairs with Marietta right behind her. "Cho, hold on!"

* * *

When Lydia and Serena walked into the Gryffindor common room, everyone excluding Ronald and Hermione jumped up.

"Where've you been?" Seamus demanded as he ran to Lydia. "I thought you were right behind us."

"We—er—had to do something," said Lydia. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"The hospital wing," Dean said, "Professor McGonagall just came to get them a minute ago. She said Harry's back."

"Is he okay?" Serena asked quickly. "What about Cedric?"

"She didn't tell us anything else," Parvarti said. "She looked really upset though."

Seamus was looking at Lydia closely. "Lydia, are you okay?"

"What?" she asked

"You're lip's bleeding," he said. "You look like you got in a fight."

"Oh," Lydia mumbled, wiping her lip and indeed saw blood on it. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure you don't need to go to the hospital wing?" he inquired. "Serena, you don't look all right either."

"We're fine, thanks Seamus," Serena said not so convincingly. "I think I've got something upstairs. Excuse us." With her hand around Lydia's wrist, they hurried up the stairs. Luna and Lucky bounded from their beds.

"Where've you been?" Luna demanded. "People are saying Harry and Cedric disappeared from the maze!"

"Yeah, that's true," Serena said.

"Lydia, you look like you've been in a fight," Lucky said.

"Because I have, Lucky," Lydia told him. "Listen up, there's something we've got to tell you!"

* * *

"Madame Pomfrey," Draco said as he walked into the hospital wing. "Madame—what're you doing here?" he stopped when he saw Hermione and Ron.

"McGonagall just got us, Malfoy," Ron muttered, "Harry's back from wherever he went. People are saying Cedric's dead."

Draco's arms nearly gave but he held onto Raye. Raye looking over Draco's shoulder so no one could see her expression. She was certain she looked sick as well. "What? Diggory's dead?"

"Well, Harry said when he came back that You-Know-Who's returned," Ron said. "Bet that's news for your dad, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Weasley," he growled as he crossed the room and placed Raye on a bed away from them.

"Well, what are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron inquired.

"Ron," Hermione whispered.

"What does it look like?" Draco demanded. "Raye hurt herself and she couldn't come up here on her own."

"That is so sweet, Malfoy, Ron groaned.

Draco started for Ron but Raye instinctively grabbed his arm. "Drop it," she muttered. "Just let it go, Draco."

Draco looked from her to Ron. He groaned and pulled a chair toward her bedside and sat down with her hand in his.

"You mind telling me what happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story, Draco," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I can't talk about it."

"Why not?" he inquired. "Don't you trust me?"

Raye sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know, Draco. I'm sorry."

Madame Indigo and Madame Pince were stooped over another bed. "We will have to wake until he wakes up so we can feed him," Madame Pince said. "He has lost a lot of strength."

"Oh, Al," Madame Indigo mumbled. "If only I had realized sooner."

"Madame Pince," Draco said, "Raye is hurt."

"A lot of people are hurt, Malfoy," said Madame Pince as she looked up.

"Go on, Poppy," Madame Indigo said. "I'll watch over Al."

Madame Indigo went to Raye's side and shooed Draco away. "It's her left ankle," Draco stated as he back off.

Madame Pince pulled off Raye's shoe and sock, which was red with her blood. Raye winced as she took off the bandages to examine the wound.

"It looks like snakebite," she said.

"Snakebite?" Draco gasped.

"The snake's venom makes you keep bleeding," Madame Indigo whispered, turning to her collection of anit-venoms. "That is why you've lost so much blood."

Draco went to Raye's side and took her hand. "How were you bitten by a snake? Was it from the grounds?"

"I can't explain it, Draco," Raye coughed. "Listen, you've already brought me up here. You can go back to the common room."

"No way," Draco muttered. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Draco," Raye said. "Please."

"Mr. Malfoy, you can come see Miss Hino in the morning," Madame Pince said, approaching Raye with more bandages and ointment for her foot. "Now please, she has to have her rest."

After getting the orders from the nurse to go, Draco gave in. "All right," said Draco, giving Raye's hadn another squeeze. "I'll tell the others were you are."

"Thanks, Draco," Raye whispered and Draco walked out of the hospital wing.

* * *

When Harry returned to Hogwarts, they removed Crouch from Dumbledore's office and took him to the dungeons where Snape and McGonagall continued to question him. Harry sat next to his worried sick godfather with his hand clasped tight on his shoulder.

"It was the sailor scouts, Professor," Harry explained after telling them about Voldemort's return, "they came and they rescued me."

"How did they know how to find you?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "But they knew my name. They know who Cedric was. One of them was so angry he was dead that she killed Wormtail with some thunder dragon. Sailor Moon cut the ropes around me and told me to run away but I was too shocked to move."

Some of the portraits started talking and nodding to each other. Harry sighed.

"Sailor Mercury had to pull me to a church so I'd be safe," he motioned to his foot. "She fixed my leg."

"She did that?" Dumbledore inquired, impressed.

"Yes," said Harry, "then we heard Sailor Moon screaming. I pleaded to Sailor Mercury to take me back. When we returned, the death eaters were there. The scouts all knocked them out. One of the scouts was really hurt…then…Voldemort was about to kill Sailor Moon. I had to stop him so I pushed her out of the way and tried to disarm him."

Dumbledore paused before commenting. "That was very brave, Harry."

"I was the one Voldemort wanted," Harry told him. "I couldn't just stand there and let him kill her."

"What happened when you sent the disarming charm to Voldemort?"

"It didn't' work," Harry replied and he explained the part where their wands connected to each other and they were taken away. Dumbledore told him it was because they had wand cores that came from Fawks.

"The web thing broke," said Harry finally, "Two of the scouts gave me Cedric and the cup. I came back. I think the scouts are still there, fighting Voldemort. I'm not sure if they survived."

"You are very lucky, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I wonder how the scouts knew how to find you. Now I will send you to the hospital wing."

"But Professor—the sailor scouts—what about them?" Harry demanded.

"I have no way of reaching them," said Dumbledore, "but I am sure they have experience in these matters and they are fine." He looked at Sirius. "Would you like to go with him, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded and changed into Padfoot. Dumbledore led them out of his office to the hospital wing and Harry wondered if he sent the scouts do their death.

**To Be Concluded**

**One last chapter, baby! Thanks people. The concluding chapter will be: Dumbledore's Request.**

**And yes, before any of you ask, there will be sequel(s)! Stay tuned!**


	33. Dumbledore's Request

**Disclaimer: I not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. The fan made characters, are well, fan made! Thanks all for reading this fic!**

**Sailor Witches 33**

**Dumbledore's Request**

Raye's foot started to feel numb after the antidote Madame Pomfrey gave her and she was beginning to relax. She glanced over to Moody's bed where Madame Indigo was caring for him. She could imagine how Madame Indigo was feeling. Raye sighed and settled more into her pillow. Mrs. Weasley jumped up when she saw Dumbledore walk in with a troubled and injured—yet safe nevertheless—Harry Potter. The bandages around his leg had been removed after Fawks had healed it with his tears.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Oh Harry!"

Dumbledore moved between them as she attempted to come to Harry. "Molly," he said softly, holding a hand, "Please listen to me for a moment. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He just had to relive it for me. What he needs now is sleep, and peace and quiet." He looked at Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Harry's best friends. He paused for a moment when he saw Raye sitting in a bed and Raye looked away. Dumbledore cleared his throat, looking back at Molly. ""If he would like you all to stay with him you may do. But I do not want you questioning him until he is ready to answer. And certainly not this evening."

Raye turned on her side and pretended to fall asleep. She heard Mrs. Weasley shout at her sons and Hermione. "Didn't you hear? He needs quiet!"

As Harry got ready for bed and Dumbledore left, Harry saw Raye. "What's Raye doing here?" he inquired.

"Oh," Hermione glanced at Raye's bed and Raye closed her eyes tighter. "Malfoy brought her in. Her ankle was bleeding."

"Her ankle?" Harry mumbled, "Bleeding? Why, what happened to her?"

"I don't know," Ron said quickly. "Malfoy was the one sitting next to her when Madame Pomfrey was helping her. Why should we care anyway? She's a Slytherin."

"Ron!" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Well, it's true," Ron muttered. "They don't care if we get hurt, why should we?"

Raye didn't care Ron was saying this. She knew everyone in her house was total jerks but unlike the other Slytherins, she _did _care about Harry's wellbeing. Her eyes fluttered as Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtains around her bed and Madame Pomfrey approached Harry with his potion. Now that it was all over and having stopped Voldemort-at least temporarily-sleepiness took over Raye's body and she fell asleep.

* * *

Luna gasped at the story. "Voldemort has returned, you say?"

"Yes, we've fought with him," Serena said. "That's why Harry's name was put in the goblet and everything. They needed his blood to bring Voldemort back."

"Did you stop him?" Lucky asked.

"We don't know," Lydia replied. "Our attacks only slowed him down. Even Sailor Moon's rod didn't work on him."

"That can't be!" Luna exclaimed.

"He must be very powerful if that didn't work on him," Sailor Moon mumbled. "But we were able to knock out most of his men. Some probably didn't survive. We had to hurry and leave because Sailor Mars was injured. Voldemort's pet snake bit her ankle."

"I can't believe you left without telling us," Luna muttered. "That was very dangerous, Serena."

"But there was no time!" Serena insisted. "Harry was in trouble. We had to save him!"

"And we came back in one piece," said Lydia. "Though Voldemort nearly got Sailor Moon with the killing curse."

"What?" Lucky gasped.

"Good thing Harry pushed me away just in time," Serena said quickly. "Then their wands didn't work when he tried to disarm him. They reacted." Serena remembered the strange change she saw when Harry saved her. She looked at Lydia. "Lydia, did you notice something different about Harry when he pushed me away?"

"What do you mean?" Lydia inquired.

"Well, his glasses were missing and his robes were totally different," Serena said. "Kind of medieval like."

Lydia shook her head. "No, I don't think so," she said. "It happened all so fast."

"Maybe I just pictured him as my knight in shining armor or something," Serena shrugged, "or wizard in golden robes, actually."

"What will they do with Crouch?" Lucky inquired.

"They're investigating him," Lydia explained.

"I wonder if they're done yet," Serena said. "I want to give Crouch a piece of my mind too. Big coward, making us believe he was an Auror when he was a Death Eater. I can't believe he put us under the Imperious Curse!"

"Serena, there's nothing we can do," said Lydia.

"He pretended to be Harry's friend!" Serena shouted. "This whole time, we trusted him as our teacher! I—I never thought this would happen. Why did it have to end like this? We were so sure it was Bagman! We could be celebrating right now if it wasn't for…wasn't for…_Voldemort!" _Serena turned away and crossed her arms. She felt like tearing the room apart; she was so upset.

"Oh, what're we going to do?" Serena demanded.

"Dumbledore's the only wizard Voldemort's ever feared," Lucky said, "and I'm sure he's got a plan."

"I'm going nuts," Serena muttered. "I…I have to go and do something. See if Harry's all right."

Without another word, Serena left the dormitory and headed for the hospital wing.

* * *

Raye and Harry's sleep was disturbed when they heard Dumbledore arguing with Fudge. Fudge refused to believe that Voldemort had returned. Raye lay still in her bed.

'Whether he refuses to believe it or not,' Raye thought, 'it happened. But we stopped him, didn't we? Or did we just slow him down for a while?'

Raye didn't stand up to do anything. What could she do anyway? Reveal she knew something was wrong and found Crouch's body? Tell them she was Sailor Mars and saved Harry's life? No. She couldn't reveal her identity and even if she wanted to her foot was still healing. She wouldn't be able to stand on it. She had lost so much blood when the snake bit her. Harry however, spoke to Fudge.

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge."

"And if I had?" the minister demanded. "If I have discovered you've been keeping certain facts about the boy very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? And having funny turns all over the place?"

"I assume you are referring to the pains has been experiencing in his scar?" Dumbledore asked in a cool voice.

Raye was surprised how her Headmaster seemed so angry. He always seemed so calm—maybe a bit strange—but never like this. Fudge must've really made him mad but she couldn't blame him. Why didn't he just believe Harry? Why should it matter if he was a Parselmouth? He got that power when Voldemort tried to kill him anyway.

"You admit he's been having these pains then?" Fudge asked. "Headaches? Nightmares-possibly hallucinations?"

Raye tightened her hand around her bedclothes. Harry couldn't have just imagined all of that!

"Listen to me, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "Harry is as sane as you or I. That scar has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Voldemort is close by or is feeling particularly murderous."

"You'll forgive me, Dumbledore," said Fudge, trying to sound humorous or something and it made Raye want to jump out of bed and slap him. "I have never heard of a curse scar acting like an alarm before…"

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Harry shouted. "He would've killed me if the sailor scouts hadn't come!"

"And you believe these silly girls came?" Fudge demanded.

"They were there at the World Cup!" Harry exclaimed. "Loads of people saw them when Death Eaters were levitating the muggles! Just because you believe they're trying to make the ministry look stupid doesn't mean they don't exist!"

"Do you believe this, Dumbledore?" Dumbledore laughed.

"If I remember correctly," Madame Indigo said hotly, "one of them successfully caught Avery and you questioned him."

"I know that, Maura," Fudge muttered, "but how do we know that Harry here didn't make believe these girls rescued them? How would they know he was in danger anyway? Do they just pop up whenever something goes wrong?"

"They saved my life!" Harry cried. "Sailor Moon kept telling me to run for it. Sailor Mercury took me away and fixed my leg. Sailor Jupiter electrocuted Wormtail to Death. Sailor Venus-

"Who the hell is Wormtail?" Fudge demanded.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Harry snapped. "He was the one who betrayed my parents and he framed Sirius Black!"

"Insane!" Fudge yelled. "He was killed!"

Serena could hear the yells all the way down from the hall. It made her blood boil that Fudge did not believe a word Harry said. She ran to the Hospital Wing.

"It happened," Harry said. "Voldemort came back! He used his muggle father's bones, Wormtail's flesh and my blood to return! You think I did this to myself?"

"I saw you receive the injury in your leg when the Acrumantula bit you!" Fudge yelled. "It was all a hallucination. You just thought you saw the Dark Lord return and those girls in mini skirts save you."

"That's not true!" Harry shouted the same time Serena did as she came to the doorway. Serena wasn't going to allow someone not to believe in Sailor Moon, especially when she helped that someone catch a bad guy.

"Serena?" Harry gasped.

"Harry is not lying!" She hissed, striding between Harry's bed and the minister.

"How do you know?" Fudge demanded.

"Because _I _am Sailor Moon!"

Hearing Serena announce it, Raye gasped and poked her head out of her curtain to make sure she wasn't hearing things. "Serena, no!" she muttered. "You great meatball head!"

Serena reached into her robes, pulled out her compact and held it above her head. "MOON CRISIS POWER!"

Everyone stared as Serena transformed into Sailor Moon in front of them. Fudge was muttering it was some kind of conspiracy. Harry's shock was beyond words. Serena was Sailor Moon? This whole time since she came to Hogwarts, sleep in the same house, eat at the same table, she was Sailor Moon?

The transformation finished and in place of Serena Sailor Moon stood. She pointed at Fudge. "_Now _do you believe Harry?"

Fudge laughed and clapped his hands as if he were at a play. "Very convincing, Mr. Potter. I believe this girl was put off by Rita Skeeter's article about the scouts at the World Cup so you decided to plan this whole thing."

"We didn't plan this!" Sailor Moon exclaimed turning and gesturing to Harry. "I saw Harry disappear in the maze and I knew something was wrong!"

"Preposterous," Fudge muttered.

"It's true," said Harry, "I didn't even know she was Sailor Moon!"

"And who are the other scouts, Harry?" Fudge demanded.

"I don't know!" Harry shouted.

"I can call them if you want me to," Sailor Moon said. "We can tell you just what happened. We can _take _you to the graveyard where it happened! I bet their bodies are still there!"

"I've heard enough," Fudge muttered and he reached in his robes and pulled out a bag of gold. He put it on Harry's beside. "Your winnings."

Sailor Moon grabbed the minister's arm. "If you just drop this whole thing then you really are a coward! People trust you, _you _protect them. You can't allow the ministry to just hush all this up or you don't deserve to be the minister of magic!"

"Let me go," Fudge said and started walking out of the hospital wing.

"Come back here, you coward!" Sailor Moon shouted after him. "You can't just ignore all of this. Lord Voldemort has returned whether you choose to believe it or not!"

Fudge ignored her shouts and disappeared around the corner. Sailor Moon groaned and folded her arms. She looked at all the stunned faces in the room. She saw Raye peaking from her curtain. She looked at her as if to say, 'why didn't you come out and help me?' and Raye disappeared behind the curtain again. Sailor Moon shook her head and looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said softly, "I tried."

Sailor Moon looked at the floor and walked out of the hospital wing. She de-transformed back to Serena the teenage witch and returned to Gryffindor House.

* * *

Raye dreamed about the strange place again. She walked though the forest of elm trees. She heard strange noises time to time. The forest was dark and damp with many weeds. It made her feel so depressed to be in it. She walked to an elm tree that appeared to be scratched. Slowly, she brought out her hand and felt the cut in its bark. Raye flinched when she heard footsteps and she turned around. A figure in a cloak was walking through the woods.

"Hey wait!" Raye shouted.

But the person continued walking. Raye paused and wondered if it was safe to go after him. Groaning, she started walking after the man and calling for me.

"What is this place?" she demanded. "Hey, hold on a minute! I just want to talk to you. Ow!"

She tripped over a rock and fell on her face. As she tried to push herself up, she saw someone's feet on the ground. She lifted her head and the person held out his hand. Trying to look underneath his hood, she gave him her hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"What's with this forest?" she demanded. "Why is it so creepy?"

"It's an elm forest," he replied sadly. "It is full of sorrow and shadows."

"I never known trees to do that before," said Raye.

"Well, now you do."

"Hey, you're the one who owns the dragon," Raye said quickly.

"Yes," he answered, letting go of her hand and continuing to walk off.

"Hey, hold on! Where are you going?"

"Meeting my dragon," he replied.

She followed him in silence. They passed a few dark murky pools. There were a few dead carcasses in the forest.

"Why are you meeting it here?" she inquired. "Why don't you try leaving?"

"I have," he replied. "But I am bound to this forest unless I have another companion with me."

They reached the edge of the forest and Raye looked up at the starry sky. The constellation of Draco was glowing brighter than any of the constellations. The Hebridean Black flew to them, roaring in greeting. Raye stepped back.

"It will not harm you," said the dragon keeper.

"It is just so big and scary," Raye said truthfully.

"Yes, I know," the dragon keeper said and his mount landed on the ground. He walked to the Hebridean Black and patted its face. The dragon moaned affectionately.

"I never known dragons to act like that before," Raye mumbled.

"I am bound to this dragon," the rider explained, "and it to me."

"The same way you our bounded to this forest?" Raye inquired.

"Yes," he replied and turned around. "Come ride with me."

"What?" she gasped, stepping back. "I don't think I should."

"It is all right," he explained. "You will not get hurt."

"But I—you—I don't know you," Raye insisted.

"Afraid of taking rides from strangers, now are you?" he demanded.

"Well, I should be careful," Raye retorted and turned around. "I should leave. It's not safe for me here."

"Raye, wait!"

Raye looked over her shoulder and the keeper walked forward with his arm out.

"Please stay," he said softly. "Perhaps if I showed you my face, you'd stay?"

Raye fully turned around and nodded at him. He reached his hands to his hood and pulled it down. Raye gasped and pointed at him.

"I know you!" she cried.

"So you know I am not a stranger," the keeper said. He had a pale pointed face, platinum blond hair and gray eyes. "You know me."

"Draco…you're the one," Raye mumbled, "that led me to this place. Why?"

"So you can free me," he whispered, looking around the forest. "I have been in this forest for so long and it causes one to be depressed. I do not know what happiness feels like. If another person rides with me I can leave the forest. I came out searching for the right person to ride with me."

"That's it?" Raye inquired. "You and your dragon try to kill me and,"

"We did not," Draco said. "If I really wanted you dead I would've killed you already. I had to show you what my life was like here. I had to bring you to this forest so you can free me from it. From my life of sorrow."

Raye stepped forward and looked at the dragon. "You are telling me the truth?"

"Of course," he replied. "Please say you will ride with me. Think of how wonderful it will be to fill the cool air fly through that beautiful dark hair of yours."

Raye sighed and looked at the ground. It sounded interesting but where were they going to go? Where would he take her? Was she sure she could trust him?

* * *

Raye woke up the next morning and pushed the curtains away from her bed. She looked at her foot. It was healing fine. Perhaps if she asked Madame Pomfrey enough she'd let her go.

Raye looked at Moody's bed. Madame Indigo was asleep on his chest. She didn't leave his side the whole night.

"Madame Indigo?" Raye asked softly.

"Hmm?" she pulled her head up. "Oh, Raye. How is your foot?"

"Better," Raye said. "I was wondering when I could leave."

"You will have to talk to Madame Pomfrey," she yawned as she stretched. She got up and examined her foot. "Yes, it has stopped bleeding. The venom kept your blood from clotting."

"How is Moody?" Raye asked.

Madame Indigo sighed sadly as she looked at her partner. "I thought I saw him stir but he didn't. Crouch hurt him rather badly."

A groan from Harry's bed told them he was waking up.

"Madame Indigo, could I have a moment with Harry?" she asked.

"Of course," Madame Indigo replied. "I think I'll go fill Al's flask with his usual drink. He'll be asking for it whenever he wakes up."

Madame Indigo left the Hospital Wing and Harry looked up at Raye. He picked up his glasses and put them on.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Probably the first time a Gryffindor asked a Slytherin how they were and meant it," Raye said with a grin. "I'm fine. How about you? You went through worse."

"Well, I'm alive," Harry moaned. "I'd feel better if Fudge just believed me."

"Dumbledore will come up with something," said Raye.

"Yeah, I know."

There was a quiet pause and Raye pushed her covers forward. "Harry, I have to show you something."

"What?"

"I saw what happened," Raye explained and she winced as she put her foot on the floor. "Fudge yelling at you and Serena—well—showing who she was." She started walking to Harry's bed.

"You knew she was Sailor Moon?" he inquired, surprised.

"Oh yeah," Raye replied, "I knew." She sat at the edge of his bed, threw her inured leg up and slowly rolled up her pajama leg. Harry stared, confused.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"See that mark above my ankle?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you say it looks like?" Raye inquired.

"Well, like a, uh," he looked closely at the injury. "Snakebite?"

"Yeah," Raye said. "A snake bit me."

Harry looked from the snakebite to Raye's face. "Wait…wait a minute…you're…you can't be."

"Yeah," Raye nodded. "I'm Sailor Mars. The same Sailor Mars that was bit in the leg by Voldemort's pet snake."

"Wow, you made it…you all made it."

"Going to take more that a snakebite to keep me down, Harry," Raye told him.

"That snakebite looks bad," Harry said, touching it softly.

"Don't worry," Raye grinned, "I got her back."

"What the hell's going on here?" demanded a voice in the doorway. Harry and Raye both looked up to see Draco. He was holding a fistful of flowers.

"Malfoy, what're you doing here?" Harry said just as angrily.

"Shut up Potter!" Draco muttered, slowly walking into the room. "I came here to see Raye, not you! What're you doing touching her leg?"

"She was just showing me the snakebite," Harry grunted.

"Oh, showing each other our battle scars now are we?" Draco snapped. "I don't want to know where yours are."

"It's all right, Draco," Raye said softly as she rolled her pajama leg back down. "Harry just wanted to know if I was okay."

"You didn't have to _show _him, Raye," said Draco coolly, still staring at Harry.

"Draco, are those for me?" Raye asked, pointing to the flowers.

"Huh?" Draco mumbled, blinking and turning to Raye. "Oh these? Yeah."

"They're beautiful," Raye said, trying to reach for them but Draco pulled them back and grabbed her arm.

"Here, I'll help you back to _your _bed," Draco said and keeping a very firm arm around Raye's waist and an evil eye on Harry, Draco walked Raye to her bed and helped her sit down. He put the flowers in at he vase on her bedside table.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Draco," Raye said softly, trying to get him to calm down. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes from his bed.

"You're welcome," said Draco. "So, did Madame Pomfrey tell you when you can leave?"

"No," said Raye, "I haven't seen her since I just woke up."

He looked at Harry. "I hope it's soon."

"Yeah," Raye sighed. "Me too."

"So," Draco looked back at Raye and tried to be sweet. "You feel any better? You do look better." He put his hand on her face to check if she was still feverish.

"I do, thanks," Raye smiled. She kind of liked it when Draco acted protective of her, though he looked like he was going ot kill Harry.

"Miss Hino, you're awake?" Madame Pomfrey walked out of her office.

"Yeah," Raye replied.

"Madame Pomfrey," Draco began, "when can Raye be released?"

"I'd like to keep her here for today," Madame Pomfrey answered.

"But she just said she feels better," Draco said. "Right Raye?"

"Well, I do," said Raye with a nod.

Madame Pomfrey checked her foot. "Still a bit of swelling. You might be able to leave this evening or tomorrow morning."

"Can I come for Raye when she's released?" Draco asked.

Madame Pomfrey looked at him and paused. "Well, I suppose so, Mr. Malfoy."

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory walked inside the Hospital Wing so they could interview with Harry. Hearing Mr. Diggory sob, Draco looked at Raye. He didn't want to listen to Harry tell the Diggory's how their son died while he was spending time with Raye.

"I'm going to go now," he said softly. "I'll come back for you tonight, okay Raye?"

"Sure Draco," Raye smiled. "Thanks."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Raye closed her eyes and sniffed his skin. He always had a nice, rich smell. He pulled back, rose to his feet and left her bedside. Raye put her head back on the pillow and gazed at her flowers.

* * *

As Lita and Mina left the Great Hall after breakfast and headed for her class, they saw the Diggorys walking with Professor Sprout. "There are Mr. and Mrs. Diggory," Mina said sadly. "Oh, they must feel awful!"

An idea came to Lita's mind and she tugged on Mina's arm. "Come on," Lita said.

"Mr. Diggory! Mrs. Diggory!" Lita exclaimed.

"Oh, hello," said Mrs. Diggory.

"My name is Lita Kino," Lita explained. "and this is my friend Mina Aino."

"Oh yes, your Susan's daughter, right?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"Yes sir," Mina nodded.

Mrs. Diggory nodded. "It's nice to meet you girls."

"I was wondering if it was all right if, I," Lita swallowed, "if I could have some pictures and things of Cedric?"

"What?" Mr. Diggory asked, looking slightly confused.

"You see, sir," Lita said, "I want to put a shrine, a memorial to Cedric in the Hufflepuff common room. That is…if it's all right."

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory looked at each other. Professor Sprout continued looking at Lita. Mina gasped at the offer. Then Mrs. Diggory looked back at Lita and smiled.

"I'm sure Cedric would like that," she said. "Perhaps two could come to our home?"

"Really?" Lita asked, her heart skipping a beat. "You sure?"

"Both of us?" Mina inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Mr. Diggory nodded. "I think it is a good idea. We'll arrange a time for you to come gather a few of Ced's things."

"We can add Cedric's favorite plants," said Professor Sprout. "He became quite fond of the Love Blossoms. Once I can breed them you can add it to Cedric's shrine."

Just like he promised, Draco came to see Raye after dinner. She smiled at him when he approached. "You all right?" he asked. "Has Madame Pomfrey giving you permission to go yet?"

Raye looked at Madame Pomfrey. "Am I free to go?"

Madame Pomfrey paused and checked Raye's foot. "Yes, it is looking better. I suppose you can go but don't move around too much all right?"

"Excellent," Draco said and Raye pushed the covers away and got out of bed.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," Raye said. "I'll be really careful."

"And I'll make sure she doesn't run around the school," Draco added, putting an arm around Raye. Raye grabbed her flowers and Draco helped her walk away from her bed. Raye smiled at Harry.

"Bye Harry," she said, "Take care."

"Yeah, you too," said Harry as Draco sneered at him.

"I'm glad Madame Pomfrey let you out so soon," said Draco, "it's so boring laying in a bed. When I was attacked by Hagrid's damn Hippogriff last year I was in there for days."

"Poor Dwaco," Raye fumed in a play baby voice. Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. Raye giggled.

"And in any case," Draco added, "Pansy was ecstatic you got hurt."

I could imagine," said Raye. "I bet she was expecting I'll be there for the rest of the year, huh?"

"Yeah," said Draco, "but she couldn't stop me from coming to see you."

"So…did our house throw a welcome home party for me?" Raye teased.

"Well, I tried," said Draco. "But Miranda LeStrange has been concerned for you."

"Yeah," Raye nodded. "She saw me during lunch."

They entered the Slytherin Common Room to find it mostly empty. Miranda jumped up. "Raye, you're out! You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Raye smiled. "Thanks, Miranda."

"You need anything?"

"Maybe just a shower," said Raye. "and a change of clothes…and maybe a walk." She glanced up at Draco.

"You heard Madame Pomfrey," Draco muttered, "she said for you to stay off your feet."

"Oh, rats," Raye chuckled and she went down the girl's dormitory. Pansy Parkinson was wearing a scowl as she reached in.

"I see you're out of the Hospital Wing now, Hino," Pansy muttered.

"Yeah," Raye said, "thanks for your concern, Pansy. Thanks to Draco—I feel _much _better!"

* * *

In Raye's dream, she stared at Draco's outstretched hand. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Don't you want to come with me?" he inquired.

"I...I suppose I can," said Raye softly. "For a while."

"You will?"

"Yes," Raye replied. Draco smiled and kissed her. "Good. Come on now." 

He brought her to the dragon and she placed her hand on it. It moaned as if it were a giant cat. Draco got on first and reached out for Raye. He pulled her up behind him and Raye put her arms right around his waist. She felt excited though anxious that she was on the back of a dragon.

* * *

The dragon lifted up and they flew away. The dragon's wings flapped. Raye looked down. They were beginning ot leave the elm forest. Draco was no longer bound to it. Raye felt the air go through her hair. It did feel good.

Around eight o'clock the next morning the six received orders to go to Dumbledore's office. Hoping that they weren't in trouble for anything and trying to remember if they hadn't forgotten to give him a weekly essay, the girls went to Dumbledore's office. They congregated at the stone gargoyle.

"Dumbledore called for you too?" Serena asked Mina as she walked forward.

"Yeah," Mina replied.

"Did you all remember your weekly essays?" Ami asked.

"I turned mine in last week," said Raye. "I wonder what this is bout."

"What was the new password again?" Lydia asked. "Cockroach cluster, was it?"

The stone gargoyle jumped aside and they stepped onto the spiral staircase, leading up to Dumbledore's round staircase. Dumbledore smiled at them as they walked in.

"Thank you for coming girls," he said.

"Sure, Professor," said Ami. "I hope there is nothing wrong?"

"No, no," Professor Dumbledore said softly, "please, sit down."

He drew up six chairs for them to sit on and the girls sat down. Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk and looked at the girls.

"Well, Maura Indigo was right about you girls being unique," he said.

"Uh, thank you, Professor," said Serena curiously.

"I am delighted and honored to have the sailor soldiers attending my school."

The girls stared at him except for Raye and Serena. They looked at the floor. Lydia laughed.

"Come on, Professor," she said, slapping her knee. "Us, the sailor scouts? No, we're just your average, ordinary witches. Right Lita?"

"Yeah!" Lita added with a nervous chuckle. "Very very normal. If we were any more normal, we'd be _muggles!"_

"You haven't told your friends, have you, Serena?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Told us what?" Ami looked at Serena.

"Uh, guys," said Serena nervously, "I—well—transformed into Sailor Moon in front of Dumbledore and Fudge."

"You did what?" Mina demanded. "Serena, why?"  
"Because Fudge didn't believe Harry," said Raye. "I saw it when I was in the hospital Wing."

"Did you transform too?" Ami asked.

"No," said Raye. "My foot still hurt and well…didn't think it was necessary. Fudge still didn't believe Voldemort came back."

"Professor, what made you think we were sailor scouts too?" Lydia asked.

"I didn't need do see you girls transform to know you were sailor scouts," Dumbledore said. "Of course, at first I didn't' know you all were. When Rita wrote the article about the sailor scouts at the world cup I noticed all six of you leave the Great Hall at the same time. I heard the legends from the previous headmasters and headmistresses." He gestured to all the portraits on the wall and some of them waved at the girls.

"I learned that when Sailor Rainbow saves someone they are lucky for a week while those who are attacked are unlucky for thirteen days. After Lydia here unleashed her anger on Professor Snape, he was missing many of his potions, all his black robes had polka dots and were in bright colors and no one from Gryffindor made a mistake in his class—it was always people from his house."

"So _that's _why Neville Longbottom kept making his potions right!" Lydia gasped. "I mean…really?"

"It is told Sailor Mars has strong clairvoyant powers," Dumbledore went on, "and Raye has been doing very well in divination and runes. So well in fact, it even made Professor Trelawney a better seer. She even wants to make Raye her apprentice."

"Wait a minute," said Raye, "before I came here Trelawney was lousy but now she's acting like a real divination teacher? Just because I've been in her class?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "You've in a way, helped 'uncloud' her 'inner eye.'"

"Wow," Raye said. "I didn't know I could do that."

"Harry has told me Sailor Mercury helped fix his injuries," said Dumbledore, "and she was able to dampen a rag just by holding it in her hand. Ami here has done very well in tending to her classmates' injuries and she retrieved Fleur Delacour, Ron, Harry and young Gabrielle. On a recent walk around the lake the merpeople told me of a creature they really feared until the Sailor Scouts—and one who could speak their language—Sailor Mercury, destroyed it. So, naturally, Ami here must be Sailor Mercury."

Ami nodded. "Yes."

"I've heard that Sailor Jupiter had great strength," said Dumbledore, "the power of wood and lightning. Harry said that it was Sailor Jupiter who destroyed Wormtail. Professor Sprout has told me Lita has been doing an excellent job in herbology, as well as charms dealing with plants."

"You figured that out just by that?" Lita asked in surprise.

"Yes," he said and Lita let out a breath. "And finally, Sailor Venus was the scout of beauty and love. Madame Maxime has told me—as well as many people—how pretty Mina is."

"Oh, well, thank you, Professor Dumbledore," said Mina shyly.

"Professor McGonagall has asked for my help in the human transfiguration of three cats with moon and rainbow marks on their foreheads. From the legend, they were the guardians of the sailor soldiers."

"How is Professor McGonagall doing with that by the way?" Lydia asked.

"Quite well. So naturally, when Serena transformed into Sailor Moon yesterday," Dumbledore nodded to Serena, "I spoke to my colleges here and went over your essays. Mr. Ollivander has told me about the woods for your wands and how they match who you are. As you all came into this school together I was able to put the pieces together and figure out who you all were."

"Wow, Professor," moaned Lydia, "You really are a genius."

"Why thank you, Miss MacGreggor," said Dumbledore. "You have showed much courage and saved Harry's life. I ought to make you all prefects next year."

"Prefects?" Serena inquired. "Professor, I punish people enough as it is!" she pointed at Lydia. "Lydia could be the prefect for Gryffindor!"

"Serena," Lydia said, bringing her finger down. "I don't want to be Prefect. I'd rather play quidditch!"

"Very well," he looked at Lita and Mina and they both were shaking hteir heads. "Raye?"

Raye paused, "I'm not sure. Who else did you have in mind?"

"Pansy Parkinson perhaps."

"Pansy Parkinson?" Raye gasped. "Her? Are you sure? Who's the guy?"

"Draco Malfoy," He answered.

"I'll do it," said Raye quickly. After what Professor Trelawney told her, her dreams and becoming closer to Draco, she couldn't allow Pansy Parkinson to be a prefect with Draco. Now Raye was able to figure out her dream, at least some of it. Draco was reaching out to her. Raye could not allow Pansy to corrupt him. Not when he still had a chance. She couldn't let Draco turn into Lucius. Maybe the heart that pumped his blood was also pure, deep down.

Dumbledore looked at Ami. "Would you like to be the prefect for Ravenclaw?"

Ami nodded. "Sure."

"Good," said Dumbledore, "your badges will be mailed to you this summer. I award forty points to each of you and you will get special awards to services to the school."

"Sweet!" Serena breathed.

"Now, to tell you the reason why I asked you to come here. I need your help. Because Fudge does not believe Harry, I will have to make arrangements of my own. Back when Voldemort was still in power I had an order to stop him called the Order of Phoenix. I have contacted those that remain in the order—as many have died. They will be tailing Harry so that no Death Eater of Voldemort attacks him."

"But I thought we stopped Voldemort," said Raye, looking at her friends. "Didn't we?"

"I doubt it," said Serena. "The first time I attacked him he remained standing. I had to hit him a couple of times. I think that last time I only knocked him out because he didn't well—disappear like he's supposed to when I use my Moon Scepter."

"Because Harry Potter is the only one that can stop Voldemort," explained Dumbledore. "Before Harry was born, Professor Trelawney made a prophecy of Harry's' birth and the one to stop Voldemort. He has a power that Voldemort does not know of it. That is why he tried to kill him all those years ago. That is why he tried killing him the other day."

"What would you like us to do, Professor?" Serena asked.

"Join the order," he replied.

"What?" the girls demanded. "Isn't this well, arrangement for adults?"

"You girls just saved Harry Potter's life," said Dumbledore. "You were able to find where he was, even teleport through the anit-apparation barrier. You have powers beyond those of ordinary witches. When Harry returns to school, you need to keep a close eye on him."

The girls looked at each other. Serena stood up. "All right, Professor. We'll join the order, for Harry."

Dumbledore smiled, "then you've decided to return to school next year, Miss Tsukino?"

"Yes," said Serena sadly.

"What do you mean by that, Professor?" Lydia asked.

"A while back Serena made the decision of returning home," he explained.

"What?" the girls cried.

"Serena, you were going to leave Hogwarts?" Raye demanded. "Why?"

"Because of Darien," Serena mumbled. "But I'll just return home after I'm done with Hogwarts and this is all taken care of. We need to protect Harry." Serena looked at Dumbledore. "There are also friends of ours that could help, Professor. Other Sailor Soldiers."

"Others?" he asked. "I believe the legend said there were four others."

"That's right," said Serena with a nod. "There are ten of us all together." She decided to leave out Sailor Mini Moon. She couldn't be involved in this. She'd only be in the way and she could be killed as easily as Cedric Diggory. "Sailor Pluto—she's the scout of time and space. Sailor Neptune is the scout of the sea and Sailor Uranus is the scout of the sky. Oh yeah, and Sailor Saturn. She's the scout of, well, Death."

"But Hotaru's just a little kid now," said Ami. "Should we bring her?"

"It is all right," said Dumbledore, "You can bring her an Aging Potion so she can come with you. It will not be temporary so she won't return back as a child. She won't grow a beard either." He added as he looked at Lydia.

Lydia grinned.

"What about our homes though?" Raye asked. "My grandfather must be worried about me."

"Maura has written to your homes about you being foreign exchange students," Dumbledore said. "However, I will need more witches and wizards in the order. Miss Aino, I have already talked to your mother and she has agreed in working with us."

"What about my dad?" Mina asked quickly, "he's a muggle."

"She'll take care of that."

"But Professor," said Ami, "my mother is a muggle. My dad's a wizard but—my parents—you see are divorced. I haven't' seen my dad since I was nine."

(AN: I have no idea how old Ami was when he parents were divorced but I decided to make it nine so she remembers what happened)

"My parents are both muggles," Serena added, "and they'll go nuts if they know I went to a school that teaches magic."

"I know," said Dumbledore, "so I will have a member of the Order to accompany you. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks. She'll be waiting for you at Kings Cross."

"What does she look like?" Lita asked.

"You never can tell," Dumbledore replied and the girls exchanged glances.

"Right Professor," said Serena. "We'll go home and talk to our families. Perhaps it _would _be better if my parents knew and my dad could maybe get a new job here. He's a magazine editor.'

"Really?" Lydia said, turning to her. "Would he like Rita Skeeter's job?"

"Only if the Daily Prophet don't mind having a muggle working for them," Serena said.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore, "I'll make the arrangements with Nymphadora and tell you more as soon as I can. I will let you go now. Thank you."

"Sure, Professor," Serena said. "It's our duty as sailor soldiers to fight for love and justice. We keep fighting until the battle is over."

* * *

After breakfast Serena went to the Hospital Wing to check on Harry. He had his head turned away and his eyes were shut. "Harry?" she said softly.

Believing he was sleep, she turned around to leave. Harry turned his head when she was nearly out the door. "Serena? Hey, wait."

"Harry," Serena turned back around, "I thought you were sleeping."

"Nah," he said as he sat up and picked up he glasses. "Just resting my eyes."

"How do you feel?" Serena asked, remaining where she stood.

"All right," he replied. "As good as could be expected. You?"

"I'm fine," she said.

There was a moment of silence and Harry invited her to closer. Serena swallowed and walked over to his bedside. Harry reached for her hand and Serena felt her stomach flip.

"Harry," she whispered.

"So, you're Sailor Moon," he said breathlessly. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out earlier. How you knew my name and how I felt like I knew you. It makes sense."

"Yes," said Serena. "Well, I'm glad you're not mad at me for not telling you."

"That's okay, Serena," said Harry, "You're a superhero. Superheroes don't go around revealing their identities. It was very brave of you to do that for me."

"I couldn't just let Fudge badger you like that," Serena mumbled, "talk to you like you were crazy and _no _one talks that way about Sailor Moon and gets away with it!"

Harry grinned. "Yeah."

"I'm just sorry it didn't help," Serena frowned.

"You tried," said Harry. "Serena, Hermione told me about…well…the guy back in Japan and that you'd be going home. I understand if you still need to go. Maybe you should go."

"What?" she inquired.

"I almost had you killed," he looked up at her. "You and the other scouts. When I took Cedric and the cup and looked back at you, I thought, I thought that was the last time I'd see the Sailor Soldiers."

"Oh Harry," Serena said softly, "we're sailor soldiers. This isn't the first battle we've ever been in and it won't be the last. We made it."

"I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me," Harry told her. "So if you really want to go back home, I won't stop you."

"Well you're not okay?" Serena demanded. "Because I just spoke to Dumbledore about it and I'm staying. We're all staying until Voldemort's gone, understand? We're sticking this through together."

Harry stared and took a deep breath. Serena reached forward and brushed his hair back. He closed his eyes. It made him feel so content and calm. He kind of felt like Serena did this to him many times before but wasn't sure from where.

"Serena," he sighed.

"It's going to be all right, Harry," Serena said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Don't worry."

"Thanks Serena," he said, leaning forward and putting her arms around her. She paused before bringing her arms up around him. She thought of Darien and Rini. Her future. She sighed. Well, it was her duty as Sailor Moon to help people and above all others she could think of, Harry needed help. He needed Sailor Moon.

The parted and Serena chuckled. They started talking to get their minds off what happened. They even joked a little bit.

"Serena, you don't play golf do you?" he asked.

"No, but my dad does," Serena replied. "Why?"

"Because my uncle has a Japanese golfing joke," he replied.

"Okay, go ahead," Serena said.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you," Harry said nervously. "You won't like it."

"Oh, come on," said Serena, nudging him. "Tell me the joke, Harry."

"Well, okay…"

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"If I ever meet your uncle, he's toast!" Serena exclaimed.

"I told you," said Harry as he sat back into his pillow.

"Ooh," Serena mumbled. "Wait until I tell my dad…"

Harry laughed. It was good to be talking to Serena again. Serena laughed too.

"So, when will you be out of here?" she asked.

"Tonight I think," said Harry.

"I'll come and get you," Serena told him, "If you'd like."

"Sure," said Harry. "Thanks."

Serena leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead. He touched her arm and caught the gleam in her eyes before she got to her feet. She glanced back at him at the door.

"See ya, Harry."

* * *

Serena and the others decided to check on Moody to see if he was awake yet. Madame Indigo was sitting next to him and arguing. 

"I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out, Maura!" Moody was saying. "You know me better than anyone!"

"Looks like he's awake," said Serena nervously.

"Well I knew that something wasn't right," said Madame Indigo. "How Crouch flinched when I saw him and when I told him about Bertha Jorkins!"

"You know I wouldn't say to go to Fudge," Moody groaned. "I would've believed you!"

"Well, I haven't talked to you in years," Madame Indigo muttered, getting to her feet and throwing her arms up. "Things have changed."

"Not that much," said Moody.

"I just thought you were having stress on your job or something," said Madame Indigo. "I wouldn't think, 'right, a Death Eater is posing as my old partner!'"

"Come on, woman," Moody grunted.

"Don't call me that, Al!" Madame Indigo hissed. "You know I hate it!"

"You know, Al, if we just got married this never would've happened."

Lydia laughed. They looked like an old married couple already.

"You bring that up _now?_" Moody flinched, looking at his partner like she gone mad. "Woman, or you crazy?"

"Stop calling me woman!" Madame Indigo shouted. "I just saved your life. You know it is true Al. If we just got married this never would've happened. You would've stopped being so paranoid about everything."

"Paranoid?" Moody gasped. "I'm being vigilant, thank you!"

"Oh yes, constant vigilance!" Indigo waved her arms dramatically, impersonating her partner. "'We must always be on the alert, Maura. Constant vigilance!'"

"Maura," Moody muttered, "come now. It's because of my 'constant vigilance' I survived! I'm surprised you're still alive with your 'seize the day attitude."

"Al…"

"'Seize the day, Al! Let's go save the world!'"

"That's not funny, Al!"

"Of course it's not!" he shouted. "Look what Carpie Diem did to my face and my leg!"

"Come on, Al, I kept telling you that you were always being too cautious. Only drinking from that flask of yours. I told you and told you that people would use that against you! And look what happened!"

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Moody demanded. "Maura you-ah—ah!"

"Now what's the matter?" Madame Indigo said, putting her hands on her hips.

"My eye is stuck!" he said.

"What?" she asked, looking at both of his eyes closely.

"My eye, woman!" he yelled, pointing at his magical eye that was stuck in his socket. "It won't move! Must be from when Crouch was wearing it…"

"Oh here, you big baby," said Madame Indigo pulling his face to her. With her thumb and forefinger, she reached in his eye socket and popped it out. The girls all groaned and sweat dropped.

"That's gross!" Serena squealed.

"Ah!" Moody cried, jumping a foot from his bed.

"Al, clam down," Madame Indigo muttered. "They're not Death Eater's posing as Hogwarts students. " She looked at the girls, still holding Moody's magical eye. "Hi lassies, what brings you by?"

"Just wanted to see if Professor Moody was okay," said Lita, trying not to get sick at the sight of the Moody's' magical eye in her hand.

"I didn't get to do much teaching, so you shouldn't' call me professor," Moody said.

"Well thank you," she said. "Isn't that sweet, Al?"

"What're you doing?" Ami pointed at the eye.

"Oh," Madame Indigo glanced at it, chuckling. "His eye is supposed to move around on its own but it got stuck…so I'll have to dip it in some water."

"That is so disgusting," Serena mumbled as Madame Indigo picked up a glass of water and dipped the eye in. Seeing enough, the girls left the hospital wing as they gave Moody their get well wishes. After getting the eye all wet, Madame Indigo popped it back in her partner's empty socket.

"There, is that better?" Madame Indigo demanded.

Moody groaned.

"Just for the record, Al," Madame Indigo scolded, "I'm keeping extra watch on you. I'm not letting you out of my sight!" She threw her arms around Moody's head and sobbed, nearly causing his magical eye to pop out again. "Oh Al! I'm so glad you are okay!"

"Maura…Maura, let go! I can't breathe, woman!"

But she squeezed him all the harder and kissed his cheek.

* * *

It was hard to eat at the end of the year feast. Serena poked at her food and sometimes looked at Madame Indigo hang around her partner. She thought it was so cute it was obvious of how in love they were. She wondered if she could actually see herself growing old with Darien. She knew he was her past, present and future but so many things has changed in these nine months. Serena sighed. Once she got back to Japan to get her family and the outers, she would have to tell Darien the truth.

Dumbledore got to his feet and gave his end of the year speech. He told them how Cedric died and asked everyone to stand up and raise their goblets. Lita reached into her pocket and pulled out two black and shiny chopsticks. They were the same chopsticks Cedric used at their dinner. She was surprised he kept them.

The crowd drank to Cedric's name and Dumbledore said something many took to heart. "it is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Lita clenched her hand around Cedric's old chopsticks. Anyone who dared to say Cedric's death was an accident would have trouble walking. She remembered back to when she was carrying his lifeless body to Harry. It was the only, only thing she could've done.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," said Dumbledore. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

As people's heads turned to Harry's direction, Serena took hold of his hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore explained. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever showed in facing lord Voldemort and for this I honor him."

Tears began forming in Serena's eyes as she drank from her goblet. She didn't expect Dumbledore to say anything about the scouts and she was relieved that he didn't. Raye was one of the few Slytherins that drank to both Cedric's and Harry's name. Draco looked down, not sure what to think.

Dumbledore continued his speech about friendship and unity. "Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy that was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

Lita felt a lump in her throat and swallowed hard, refusing to cry in front of the hall. Her tears wouldn't bring Cedric back. Every girl at the Hufflepuff table was crying and even some of the boys. Lita bit her lip and held tight on Cedric's chopsticks. She wasn't going to forget Cedric Diggory. No one was going to make her forget him and all those nice moments they shared together.

* * *

Lucky, Luna and Artemis walked into McGonagall's office. "Minerva," Lucky said softly.

McGonagall looked up from her desk. "Lucky…"

The three cats closed their eyes and transfigured into their human selves successfully. McGonagall got up and walked forward.

"You did it!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we really couldn't have done it without your help," said Luna. "Thank you."

Lucky kissed her and the other cats hugged her. "We'll meet again soon," said Lucky. "We'll be helping with the Order of Phoenix."

"Oh good," said McGonagall. "Dumbledore will need the help. Until then, Lucky." She kissed him back, Lucky squeezed her hand and he left with his friends, slowly turning back to their cat forms.

* * *

The Hogwarts students stood outside to give their goodbyes to Durmstrang and Beaxbatons. Pierre was trying to keep a sobbing Mina calm by telling her over and over he'd write to as often as he could.

"My family designs clothes," he added, "and if I can help it I can try to deliver some clothes to Madame Malkin's and Gladrags. Then I can try and see you."

"Really?" Mina sniffed.

"I will see what I can do," Pierre said, wiping her eyes and kissing her on both cheeks. "Hopefully we'll see each other soon."

After telling each other how much they were going to miss each other and telling each other "I love you," in French, English and Japanese, they kissed and Pierre walked onto the carriage. Mina waved and wailed. Next to her was a sobbing Parvarti Patil.

"What do you _mean _it's not going to work out?" she demanded. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"  
"Please try to understand, Parvarti," said the Beaxbatons boy, Andre. "I was just trying to get to know you and Hogwarts some more. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You could've just told me!" Parvarti exclaimed and she stormed off.

"Thank you for making us feel welcome," said Sofia as she hugged Raye. "And thanks for going to the Yule Ball viz my brother, he really likes you."

"Sure," Raye nodded. "It was nice meeting you. Who's going to be your new headmaster at Durmstrang?"

"We're not sure," said Sofia. "Our minister of magic probably doesn't know about this yet. I wrote my family as soon as we found out."

"Well, I hope _your _minister of magic will believe it when he hears it," Raye groaned.

"He knows that Karkaroff vos a Death Eater," Sofia said softly. "So I'm sure he von't think all this is just a big lie, especially if one of the champions died."

Raye smiled. "Take care, Sofia. Keep in touch?"

"Of course," Sofia grinned and hugged her again. "But if we don't get a new headmaster, could we come and finish our last year here? I hate Durmstrang!"

"Maybe," Raye grinned back and Sofia let Vladimir have a moment with Raye.

"Don't take too long now, Vladimir," Sofia teased, causing her shy brother to blush.

Vladimir cleared his throat as he stepped to Raye. "Vell, I—I really enjoyed my time here."

"I'm glad," said Raye.

"I vill let you know if ve get a new Headmaster—or Sofia—vooever thinks to vrite you first," Vladimir rubbed his head and tried to think of something to say. He looked up to where his twin sister stood behind Raye, who was telling him to hug her.

"Hug her Vlad—kiss her—you don't know ven you'll see her again!" she shouted n a whisper and of course, Raye heard it.

Vladimir cleared his throat and blushed more. He looked down. "Um, goodbye, Raye."

"Goodbye, Vladimir," Raye said and she threw her arms around his neck. Sofia laughed at Vladimir's reaction. He threw his arms out to the side and nearly fell back. He looked at Sofia and she told him to put his arms around Raye. Vladimir gulped and carefully patted Raye's back. Before releasing Vladimir, she kissed him on the cheek and Sofia giggled again.

"Ja ne," Raye grinned and she walked down to the carriages. Vladimir touched his cheek and stood frozen to the ground. Sofia had to come and pull him onto the ship.

As Hogwarts waited for the carriages to come and collect them, Lavender was trying to consol Parvarti. "There, there," she was saying. "Your horoscope _did_ say something like this would happen, right?"

"No!" Parvarti cried. "Well, yeah, sort of. But I didn't think it meant Andre will break up with me!"

Serena got an idea. "Hey, Parvarti, remember that picture you got from Dean?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Parvarti demanded.

"Well, you never thanked him, did you?" Serena asked. "Maybe now might be a good time? I heard he really likes you. In fact, he thinks you and your sister are the prettiest girls in Hogwarts!"

"Really?" Parvarti looked up. "Dean Thomas said that?"

"That's right," Lydia added.

"Where is he?" Parvarti inquired, looking around. "Where's Dean? Has anyone seen Dean?"

Then she saw Dean in the crowd talking to Seamus Finnigan. She gasped, ran up to him and hugged him so hard he nearly fell down.

"Um, hello, Parvarti!" he said nervously.

"Oh Dean, I just wanted to thank you for that lovely unicorn picture you drew for on Valentines Day!" she squealed, rubbing her cheek up and down his arm. "it's so beautiful!"

"You like it?" he inquired, smiling.

"Yeah!" she said, looking up to him. "I love it! Thank you…sorry I didn't say something before. Hey, you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure!" he grinned. "We can hook up during the summer!"

"That's great!" Parvarti exclaimed, "I didn't have any plans."

"But Parvarti," Lavender began, "weren't we gonna,"

"Oh, we can do that later!" Parvarti barked and she batted her eyes at Dean. "Dean, do you think I'm pretty?"

He laughed, "of course I do! You're the prettiest girl in the whole school."

"But what about her sister?" Lavender demanded. "They look the same!"

"Yeah, but unlike her, I'm in Gryffindor so therefore he knows me better!" she shouted. "Oh, Dean, here come the carriages! Let's get one together!"

"Sure, why not?" Dean asked and with Parvarti still on his arm, they got on a carriage. Seamus looked on, shaking his head.

"'Bout bloody time they got together," he muttered under his breath. He let out a gasp as Lavender grabbed his arm. "Lavender—ow!"

"Come on, Seamus," she groaned, pulling him onto the same carriage before he got a chance to talk to Lydia.

Harry was staring at the creatures pulling the carriages. He never noticed them before. They were black skinny horses with bat like wings. He turned to Ron and pointed at them.

"Ron, do you see those things?" he asked. "What you reckon those are?"

"What things?" Ron inquired, blinking at whatever Harry was pointing at. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Those horses!" he exclaimed. "Pulling the carriages."

"Harry, there's nothing there," Ron said firmly and seeing Ami clamber onto a carriage, he called after her. "Hey, Ami! Hold on, I'll sit with you!"

Serena walked to Harry. Harry turned to her and grabbed her hand. "Serena, please tell me you see those horses!"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, I see them. I bet they haven't been fed for weeks!"

"You can see them?" Harry inquired.

"Yup," she replied. "Let's go before they all go." Tugging on Harry's hand, they got on a carriage to the Hogwarts express.

The trio, Serena, Lydia and Ami chose a compartment together.

"You know, there's no way Rita will keep this quiet," said Ron as the train started moving. "There's bound to be something about this in the next Daily Prophet."

"Oh, I don't think so," said Hermione slyly. She pulled out a jar from her schoolbag containing Skeeter in her bug form.

"She really was a bug?" Ron said.

"Of course she was, Ron," Serena said. "There's an unbreakable charm on the jar so can't change back." She looked at Hermione. "Should we just make her stay as a bug, Hermione, until she learned her lesson? I know, I can let her loose in Japan and see how she likes that!"

"You're going back to Japan?" Harry asked, "but I thought…"

"Just for a while," Serena explained. "I need to see my parents. We'll be back before school starts."

"Yeah, you can take her I guess," said Hermione with a shrug and she handed the jar to Serena.

The compartment door opened and they looked up to see Malfoy standing in the doorway with his cronies. "Very clever, Granger."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Serena demanded.

"Shut up, Mudblood," he hissed at Serena.

"You…" Harry began.

"Caught some pathetic reporter and now Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again," said Malfoy. "Even got back together with your girlfriend. Big deal."

"Beat it, Malfoy," Lydia said as she got to her feet. "Unless you want me to tear you in half!"

"Such language, MacGreggor," said Malfoy as he shook his head. "No wonder your parents in are in Azkaban!"

"All because of your dad!" Lydia grunted and Serena had to grab her arm to keep her from attacking Malfoy. "I know what you did. Soon people will find out the truth and he'll be there! You…sicko! I bet you're next in line to become a Death Eater, aren't you?"

"Trying not to think about it are we?" Malfoy asked, ignoring Lydia. "So, trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lydia demanded. "You mean Voldemort coming back?"

"You've picked the losing side, Potter!" Malfoy shouted at Harry. "I warned you! I told you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the etrain, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" still glaring at Harry, he jerked his head at Hermione and Ron. "

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed.

"Too late now, Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well—second—Diggory was the f—"

There was some strange kind of explosion in the compartment as people let off all their hexes at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They looked down to see the three Slytherin boys lying there. Fred and George stood at the compartment with their wands out. Behind them was Raye Hino.

"Oops, looks like I'm too late!" she laughed. She shrugged and looked at Draco. "Well, he deserved it. I'll just get Draco out of here for you, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Lydia.

"And you can do whatever with Crabe and Goyle," Raye said as she walked inside, grabbed Malfoy by the back of his robes and pulled him out of the compartment. "You have to learn to stop ticking people off, you know that don't you, Draco Malfoy?"

* * *

"Bagman did put a bet on Harry after all?" Serena gasped. "We were right!"

"I knew something wasn't right," said Lydia, "he didn't pay me right after our bet! Double crosser!"

"I'm sure Mina's mom might find him some help," said Ami softly.

"Well, she'll have to find him first,' said George, "he took off right after the third task."

The train stopped and everyone in the compartment grabbed for their trunks. Ron tried to be a gentlemen and carried out Ami's trunk for her.

"Ron, thank you," she said softly as she followed him.

"Just don't break your back!" Fred called. "Or is that what you're trying to do, Ron?"

"Oh, please," Hermione groaned, following them out.

"Any idea how were supposed to find that Tonks girl?" Serena asked Lydia as she pulled on her backpack. "Will she be holding a sign for us?"

"Maybe," said Lydia, walking out the compartment with her trunk. "She's a metamorphamagus so she might be here as a man."

"Oh, great." Serena moaned and turned to Harry. "See ya soon, okay Harry?"

"Yeah. See you." Harry nodded, trying to ignore the twins' grins by the compartment. He cleared his throat and Serena put a hand on his chest, kissed him by the cheek and left the compartment. Fred and George leaned forward expectantly, touching their cheeks. Serena stared.

"Come on," Fred said, "you gave Harry one!"

"Oh, all right!" Serena laughed and she kissed the twins on their cheeks and with her trunk pulled behind her, she got off the train.

Fred and George watched Serena walk off. "She's quite a looker, Harry." George said with a wolf whistle.

"What?" Harry inquired, trying ot to blush

"Serena Tsukino," George insisted.

"Does she have a twin?" Fred asked playfully. "I'm kidding!" he added as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, Serena and I—well—not dating." Harry muttered. "She has a boyfriend back in Japan."

"What?" Fred demanded. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"They broke up before she came here," Harry explained, "but she thinks he didn't really believe her so they're going to well…have to talk."

"What you think about that, Harry?" Fred asked.

"I don't know!" Harry muttered, grabbing his trunk. "Hey, wait a minute." He opened his trunk, reached in and threw it at the twins. "For the jokes shop and buy some new robes for Ron."

"You're mental," said Fred, trying to give it back to him.

"Seriously," Harry closed his trunk. "I don't want the gold and I don't need it. But I for one could use some laughs so take the money and get inventing."

* * *

"Right, where's that girl?" Raye inquired her hands on her hips as she scanned the crowd once they came out of the station "Did Madame Indigo say what kind of form she'd take today?"

"Nope," Lydia replied.

"Maybe we should have waited for her at the platform?" Ami suggested.

A woman with short and spiky violet hair, a heart shaped face and wearing jeans and a pink Weird Sisters shirt approached the girls.

"So, you'd be Sailor Moon, right?" she asked, pointing at Sailor Moon.

Serena gasped. "How'd you find out?"

"Relax," the woman grinned. "I'm from the Order of Phoenix."

"So you're Tonks!" said Mina.

"Yeah," said Tonks with a nodded.

"How'd you know it was us?" Serena inquired.

"Because _no _one I know wears their hair like that," Tonks said. "Not even me. I suppose I probably should…"

"You hate my hair style, right?" Serena asked.

"No, it's cool," Tonks insisted. "I'm here to take you to headquarters. You remember what is is right?"

"Yeah," Lydia replied, taking out a letter. "Dumbledore gave it to us."

"Come on then," Tonks said, helping Serena pull her trunk. "We've got lots to do!"

"By the way, Tonks," Serena said, "how come you go by your surname?"

"How'd you like it if your mom named you 'Nymphadora?'" Tonks asked.

"yeah, I see your point," Serena nodded.

"Can we call you 'Dora-chan?'" Lita inquired.

Tonks thought for a moment. "Yeah, sure!" she said, grinning at the girls. "I suppose if I'm going to be with you guys in Japan I might as well try and blend in, huh?"

The girls grinned back. They were glad that Tonks was going to be coming with them instead of a man. Serena couldn't wait until school started again because she wasn't looking forward explaining to Darien everything that happened.

**The End**

**Thank you, people for reading this story! I'm glad you liked it. Tell your friends all about it! Please stay tuned for the sequel: "Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal!"**

**I couldn't come up with a title, so I went with the original book titles. Aren't I unique?**

**Let me know what'd you like to happen while Tonks—er—Dora-chan tours Japan with the girls!**


End file.
